The Road to Erebor
by Jenjifr
Summary: Holly finds herself back at her childhood home after years away. She discovers that the big rock back behind the house isn't just a rock and there was a reason they never removed it. Apples and little hairy men lie beyond. A world of magic and death. But does she want to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing Hobbit fiction. As most readers, I wasn't happy with the ending. This is my feeble attempt at remedying that. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Holly Johns really didn't want to do this, but she was doing it anyway. Her aunt Mary had called and... well... family.

She was tired and grumpy. She'd driven since early that morning. It was just after five. Eleven hours on the road was much too long.

She sighed as she washed her hands at the little sink at the truck stop. She could barely see her face in the filthy mirror, which was probably for the best. She'd always carried a few more pounds than she probably should. No, she knew for a fact that she needed desperately to lose weight. She just couldn't manage to do it.

She sighed again and used the paper towel to open the restroom door and chucked it in the open trashcan just outside. She'd taken a long enough break to have have lunch and stretch her legs. Now it was back on the road or she'd never get there.

She pulled out onto the highway once again. A few more hours, she thought as she fiddled with the radio dial to something better than static.

So far the journey to the family farm had been smooth sailing. But as soon as she thought nothing bad was going to happen, something did. Her car sputtered and made a horrible noise. It slowed to an alarming crawl.

"No! No! No!" she said more to herself than out loud. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were white and she closed her eyes. Took a deep calming breath and suddenly the car sprang back to life. It continued on as if nothing had happened. She sighed in relief and unclenched her fingers from around the wheel.

Things like that seemed to happen often in her life. But she shrugged it off.

A few hours later she pulled herself out of her haze. She was almost to the farm. Just another hour. But there was no use in stopping at a motel now. And no telling what kind of room she'd get out in the middle of nowheresville. Something filled with cockroaches or serial killers. Or serial killing cockroaches.

And smells. Horrible, nasty, no good smells. Been there, done that. Bought the souvenirs. For Pete's sake.

So on she drove. It was after ten when she finally pulled into the long drive up to the old farmhouse.

She'd spent her first eight years there. In an upstairs bedroom. One that looked out over the pasture.

It was a small farm as far as farms were. By no means was it a commercial producing farm. But it was good for the farmer's market on Friday's. Or was, until her grandparents had stopped growing crops.

She wondered what any renters would want to use it for. But then that wasn't her concern.

What was her concern was making it to the farm and helping her aunt clean it up. Make it presentable. Paint the house inside and out. Paint the barn. Clear out the cobwebs. Put things in storage.

The place had been empty since grandma had been put in the assisted living facility. They knew months ago it was only a matter of time before she'd be too ill to live there alone. That she would have to be moved to a nursing home or hospice to die. So it wasn't a terrible shock now that that time had finally arrived.

Grandpa had passed on a few months ago. And Holly had a lot of regrets about not visiting him more often in recent years. Something she would remedy for her grandma. It was a major part of her decision to help her aunt. She'd be closer to her grandma for a while.

Her grandparents had helped raise her for the first eight years of her life. Until her mother moved and took Holly with her. A better life. In a big city. Better jobs. Better education. Better everything.

But they visited almost every holiday, every vacation. So they didn't cut them out of their lives completely. Holly was sure her grandparents appreciated that. But in recent years she'd gotten busy. After her mother had died, things just... happened. Things often do.

She sighed heavily. She could see the lights of the farmhouse set back a good distance from the road. It was a lonely place. The house placed just about in the middle of the land. The road bordered it on one side with lots of farmland on both sides and a stream out back, with a treeline. Beyond the trees was someone else's farm. And a fence.

The gravel drive was just as she remembered it from years gone by. Lumpy. She'd be really pissed if her car was new. It was not. Bought used five years before. All paid for, to her credit and relief.

One less thing she had to worry about. One less bill. The cost of living was way too high for her salary. She knew she needed to focus and get it right. But she couldn't seem to do it. Couldn't seem to figure it all out. Couldn't seem to figure ANYTHING out.

Some days she just wanted to sell everything she owned and... disappear. Drop off the face of the earth. Live in a cabin in the woods or on a mountain. But the lack of plumbing scared her. So she stayed put.

"Oh! You finally made it," aunt Mary said as she flung the door open wide. A big smile on her face as she embraced her niece warmly.

Holly grunted slightly in reply and patted her aunt on the back, not really committing to the hug. And why should she? Why show her any affection? Had she been there when her mother had died? No. Her very own sister, her only sister. She'd shown no emotion. No care. No sympathy. No empathy. Nothing.

Not even a sympathy card from the drug store. And Holly couldn't send her aunt one because nobody knew where she lived.

But now Holly was expected to drop everything and come do her aunt's biding. Not that there was much to drop. A crappy job answering phones. But she'd never tell aunt Mary that. She'd probably gloat. Since she had her life together. Had it together since she was twenty.

She'd run off to New York to do God knew what. She never had said.

Mary had really abandon the entire family. For years they hadn't known what happened to her.

But they'd all just said, "Oh, that's Mary for you." "She was always like that growing up." "Very secretive."

Holly wasn't so sure it was just being secretive. Mary didn't want to have anything to do with anyone. She was the reason grandpa died alone in that crappy assisted living facility. And no one could get him out, no one could rescue him. It had been too late when they'd realized, the damage had been done to him and lot of other residents. They'd gotten a settlement from the facility that allowed them to put Holly's grandmother in a nicer place now that she needed it.

They really couldn't blame Mary for Grandpa's death. But in a way, it was her fault. Since she'd put him there instead of in a nicer more expensive place. God knew he had the insurance for a better place. But Mary hadn't tried. But Holly's mother would have tried.

Things seemed to fall apart when Holly's mother, JoAnn, died a few years before. JoAnn was the glue. She was always there. And now she wasn't. Gone, just like her father.

"I kept dinner warm for you," Mary said and led her inside.

Holly set her suitcase at the base of the stairs and followed her aunt into the kitchen. She looked around, everything was just the same. But soon all of the furniture would be put into storage.

"I made spaghetti and garlic bread," Mary said. "Bowls and plates are above the sink. There's some salad left, too."

"Okay," she said and nodded. She wouldn't be served tonight, but she didn't expect it.

"I'm guessing you'll want to be in your old room," Mary said.

"Ah, yes, that's fine," she said and nodded. She would feel uncomfortable sleeping anywhere else.

"Well... I'm heading for bed, I'll see you in the morning," Mary said, uncomfortable. "We can start cleaning up then."

"Sure." She watched Mary go upstairs.

With the house quiet, she plated her dinner and ate watching the news on the little television in the kitchen. Then she cleaned up and put the leftovers away.

After dinner she stepped out onto the back porch. The moon wasn't quite full, but it was high in the sky. She could see the stars. It had been a few years since she'd looked up and just stared at them long enough to feel dizzy.

"Starry starry night," she sang softly and chuckled. "Paint your palette blue and gray. Look out on a summer's day. With eyes that know the darkness in my soul." She smiled, surprised she could remember that much of the old song. She bit her lip and twirled.

She laughed at herself as she almost toppled over. She wrapped her hoodie a little tighter around herself and headed back inside.

* * *

The next morning Holly tied up her hair and showered quickly, beating her aunt to the hot water. Somehow she knew the woman would be a water hog.

When she got downstairs the coffee was already made but her aunt was nowhere to be seen. So she poured herself a cup and sipped it while she made toast.

Soon she could hear her aunt up and about overhead. The shower turned on. Later the shower turned off. More moving about. And then eventually her aunt appeared for a cup of coffee. Bright eyed and bushy tailed.

Holly expected nothing less. Of course she'd be a morning person.

"I've been going through some things," Mary said.

"Oh, okay," she nodded. She didn't really want a progress report. But it seemed she was going to get one anyway.

"The barn has a storage room," Mary said. "I think there's a few things that belong to you."

"Me?" she asked and frowned.

Mary nodded. "When I'm done, we'll go out there and I'll show you."

She nodded in reply. "I'm going to go walk around," she got up from the kitchen table. "I'll see you outside."

The morning air was crisp and clean. She'd missed that about being in the country. The city was no place to take in a lungful of air.

She wandered around for a bit. An old tractor sat next to the barn. She supposed they'd be hauling that off. There were some other odds and ends outside too. All rusted or rotted.

Way back behind the barn, near the stream at the edge of the property was the rock. They always just called it the rock. It loomed large and tempting at the edge of the property.

* * *

It was an hour before Mary stepped outside. Obviously she was in no great hurry to see this thing done. Holly really wasn't looking forward to any of this, either. But she did have a time limit. Two weeks. And that was it. She'd already told Mary that she had to be back to work by then, but she really wasn't looking forward to going back. If she had any other excuse to stay, she would.

"The store room is just back here," Mary said, needlessly, as she led her through the dusty barn. It was a typical barn. A large area below a loft full of hay. A ladder, couple of pitchforks, shovels, an ancient wagon wheel. They could probably sell that.

Mary unlocked the door to the store room. She stepped inside and Holly followed her in.

"It's here somewhere," Mary said looking around the room. There wasn't much stored away in there. A wall of old boxes. Some tools propped up against the wall.

"Ah, here," she said and retrieved an old looking leather knapsack from behind the row of tools.

"What is it?" Holly asked and made a face. She took the sack between thumb and index finger.

"It was your father's," Mary said and Holly almost dropped the sack.

"What?!" she asked. "Are... what?"

"It belonged to your father," Mary said. Her voice didn't exactly hold any sympathy. But... there was something there. "I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it."

"Wh- why am I just getting this now?" she asked. A little frustrated. A little angry. A little... disappointed. After all those years. Why... now? It wasn't like she was still a kid, still a teenager. She was a grown adult, for Pete's sake.

"I don't know," was all her aunt could say as she shook her head. "I think maybe they didn't want you to have it." She shrugged. Now there was a thing of sympathy.

Holly just stood there and stared down at it in her hand.

"I think your mother didn't want to... acknowledge... anything," Mary said. "It was a hard time for her. And... your grandparents... didn't want to let on that he ever came into their lives."

She'd known that. She'd known all about that. Her father had just appeared on the farm one day. Just out of the blue. And he hadn't come from the road, at least they didn't figure he had. He came from the stream side, beyond the trees.

Her grandparents had always said he'd spoken oddly. It wasn't quite right. He wasn't American. But they could never prove anything. But then he'd only been there on the farm for five years. He helped grandfather, working the land. Then... he'd died.

Her chin quivered. Her eyes hurt. She could feel the tears forming and a headache starting. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

"I'll leave you," Mary said and patted her on the shoulder before she slipped out the door.

Holly watched her go through her growing tears.

She sat in the middle of the floor and opened the leather pack. There was enough light coming in through the dust covered window and the open door to see.

She upended the bag on the dirty floor. Its contents spilled across the empty space.

A pair of old boots. A coil of old rope. A rusty old knife. A bundle of sticks. A blue cloth. And a rock.

She sniffled. "Just junk," she said more to herself and less to anyone that could hear her. Not that anyone could.

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and then picked up the old boots. She looked at them, turning them over. The soles were thick leather. The eyelets for the laces didn't have those metal rings, grommets, on them. The laces were just strips of leather without those little plastic end pieces. They looked hand sewn and irregular. She put them down.

She picked up the knife and turned it over in her hand. The handle was wrapped in leather. The blade, though rusted, had some strange writing on it. But then her grandparents had always said he wasn't local. So it was from wherever he came from. She shrugged and put it down next to the boots.

She ran her hand over the blue cloth. It was rough. Like linen or an old homespun type of cloth. She could feel the lumps in the thread. Unfurling it she could see it wasn't just a cloth, but a hooded robe of some kind. Like a bathrobe, but longer. Or something. It was singed in places. There was a blue belt tucked inside.

The bundle of sticks was tied up with twine. Dismissing them, she put them back inside the pack along with the rope.

Lastly she picked up the rock. It was more a stone than a rock, now that she looked at it. It wasn't quite transparent, but not opaque either. It was oddly egg shaped but pointed at both ends. The facets ran the whole length of the stone, and were irregular as if someone had only been playing at gem cutting.

She wasn't sure what to make of any of it. Sighing, she put everything back in the pack and stood. Unsure what she should do with it, she took it with her, slinging it over her shoulder. The weight felt oddly comforting.

* * *

More A/N: Please let me know what you think. Be kind, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** I want to thank everyone that followed and/or favorited the story. And the review from SleepiPanda (to which I will say you will find out what's up soon.)

* * *

Yesterday had been a hard day. She sighed and escaped the house. It was just after breakfast, but Mary said she had to go into town for a bit. Then they'd start on painting the front porch after lunch.

Start small.

She rolled her eyes and headed in the direction of the stream.

Holly smiled when she saw the familiar rock. Her grandparents had always threatened to have it removed. But they hadn't gone through with it. It was on the back edge of the property and not in the way at all. But they always claimed someone was going to get hurt. But no one ever had.

She walked all around the huge rock. Running her hand along the base. It was very familiar to her. She would climb up a little ways as a kid. She'd never gone all the way to the top. It was too high. If twenty feet was too high, then it was. Especially for an eight year old. Now it didn't seem all that high.

She leaned against the stone and looked at the stream. It wasn't too far. Fifty feet, give or take. And then the trees on the other side. She could just make out a yellow back hoe. Construction would start soon on whatever they were doing.

Pushing away from the granite formation, she walked back to the other side and looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was and she wasn't really sure why she checked. And if they were watching why should she care?

She hefted herself up onto the lowest bit of the rock, knees protesting just a little. And then she went up and up. She sat just below the topmost part and looked over the farm. She could see the farmhouse and the road. A truck passed by. There were a couple of cows in the field across the road. It was a fine country morning. A bit cool. But the weather was good.

After a while, she got tired of looking at the farm. She turned and climbed over the top to face the other way and sat facing other side.

But then she frowned. Deeply. It wasn't right. The trees were gone. The yellow backhoe was gone.

But they were just there! She'd only just seen them! The stream! It was gone too! It was just... field. And a little dirt road where the stream had been. And... apple trees? She wouldn't be so concerned except that things were missing! And where did those apple trees come from?

She stood up and turned around. The farmhouse was still there. The road was there. A car passed by out on the road. She turned to look behind her again, it was still the same. No trees, no stream, no backhoe.

She climbed down off the rock. Brushing herself off she looked around. Everything seemed... rather normal. The air seemed cleaner. It was quiet. There were birds. A lot of birds. A sudden shiver in the bushes near the apple trees. A fury head poked out, nose twitching. A bunny.

She smiled and watched as it turned and hopped away. She followed it, going only as far as the road and apple trees. They didn't look like they belonged to anyone so she picked one. Smelled it. Smelled like an apple and so she shrugged and took a bite.

It was... an apple. Sweet and crisp. The juice ran down her chin and she wiped it away with her sleeve.

As she did so, she looked down the road to her right. A group of men on horseback were coming slowly down the road.

Not wanting any trouble, she knew she should hide. She eyed her rock, and contemplated making a dash for it. But they'd see her crossing the road. So she hid behind the trees in the bushes. And she watched.

They were led by a tall man on a much larger horse. Dressed in grey and wearing a huge pointed hat. Beards. So many beards. She'd never seen so many beards! Okay, that was a lie. She'd driven by a motorcycle rally once...

As they passed by slowly, she counted. Fifteen. And thirteen of them had beards. They were scraggly looking, but fierce. Most of them anyway. Two of them, the two without beards looked more friendly. The tall one in the lead, with the pointed hat looked... distant, concerned almost. Lost in thought, definitely.

She was watching the others and didn't notice the tall leader look in her direction.

The last two, one without a beard and a golden haired one with a braided mustache picked apples. The others ignored the trees.

Slowly they passed by and she waited until they were way beyond her on the road. She stood slowly, her knees protesting again. Getting old sucked.

Quietly she crossed the road, apple in hand. She cast a glance over her shoulder at the band of beards and went around her rock. But her farm wasn't there!

Panic struck her then. Whatever had happened, wherever she was. She was there. Stuck. Was she stuck? What.

In order to see anything, she decided she needed to climb the rock again. The climb up was easier where she had gotten down to investigate things. With the apple stuck in between her teeth she scaled the granite face. Up and up until she reached the top.

She sighed when she saw the farm over the flat top of the rock. She cast a glance back over at the men who were almost out of sight now. They hadn't seen her, she sighed and went over the top and down the other side.

Once on the ground again, she cast another glance at the rock. She turned and fled down the path, along the fence line, through the kitchen garden, up the porch and slammed into the house. She locked the door and ran up to her bedroom taking the steps two at a time.

"Maybe I can start the day over," she muttered to herself as she fell back into bed, clothes and all. Dirty shoes. And under the covers. Only her nose showed and she lay there, knees and thighs crying from the run. Once she'd calmed down she fell back to sleep.

* * *

He'd only been traveling with the company for a few days. They were just out of the Shire. They'd passed the last farm the day before yesterday. But not before buying a sack load of vegetables and a brace of rabbits from the farmer. He was only too pleased to make some coin instead of trading for other goods.

Today would be much like yesterday, he knew. But it seemed odd, even though he'd only been awake for an hour. It seemed too much like yesterday.

Bofur was doing the exact same thing he'd done yesterday. And there went Kili, tripping over a rock, same as yesterday. Fili frowned at the goings on around him.

After a quick breakfast, same as yesterday, they packed up their belongings and headed out. Uncle and Gandalf in the lead.

Trees. Rocks. Trees. Rocks. Road. Dirt. Same. All the same. As they passed under it, Fili reached up and picked an apple. Kili did the same and grinned.

Over on the left a ways from the road was a big rock. Just sitting there. Nothing unusual about that, really. They'd seen rocks like that aplenty on the journey to the Shire. They'd stayed in Bree while they waited for Gandalf to contact them about finding their fourteenth for the journey. And really... wasn't Gandalf their fourteenth?

* * *

Holly woke early the next day. Her body was killing her. Start small, indeed. An entire day of painting. And they'd only finished the front porch! Today they'd do the back porch. Joy!

And tomorrow they'd do above the back porch. Then the sides, then they'd move to the barn with a nice coat of red. Why were all barns red? Who thought of this?

She rose and showered. Went down to breakfast. Aunt Mary was already there, eggs, toast, and coffee.

"Some eggs in the pan," Mary said.

"Ah, no thanks," Holly answered as she fixed herself a couple slices of toast and a cup of coffee.

"Suit yourself," Mary said.

"I'm going to eat outside this morning," she said. She didn't need to tell her aunt, but it would seem rude if she just grabbed toast and walked out the door. Especially since they were supposed to be working.

"Okay, sure," Mary said and shrugged. "I'll set out the paint and brushes in a bit."

"Sure," she said and the conversation ended as Mary went back to the morning paper.

She took her toast wrapped in a napkin and her coffee outside.

She bit her lip and contemplated. Finally she decided to go back to the rock. Maybe she'd imagined things.

Climbing up with full hands was a bit more than she had bargained for, and a lot slower going than she'd hoped. She had to maneuver a lot. But she finally made it. Sitting down on the very top, she settled in to a cup of warmish coffee and cold toast and jelly.

She sighed as she bit into the tough offering. It was her own fault, really.

But then she choked. Finally noticing the view. The same as yesterday. The tree line was gone. And over to the right were the apple trees along a road. She frowned and shook her head.

She wondered what in blue blazes was going on. Seriously strange.

As she contemplated this over her breakfast, the same group of men came ambling by on their shaggy horses.

She elected to sit quietly and possibly go unnoticed sitting high above them.

As the first of the group, the tall one in grey, passed under the apple trees, he looked down at the bushes where she had hidden herself the day before. Then he looked up ahead at the road, then to the other side. At her rock. At her. He didn't indicate that he'd seen her.

Then the last two, the blonde and the beardless ones picked an apple each. The others ignored the trees as they passed under. She couldn't help but notice it was the same. Except this time she had a different view of things. She frowned as she observed them from her rocky perch.

Then the blonde with the braided mustache looked over at her rock and her. He slowed his horse just a bit. The dark haired beardless man next to him also slowed and looked over at her. The one said something to the other. And then they went on, not stopping.

She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

* * *

 **a/n:** I have added the horizontal line into the formatting. I use it whenever there's a pov change or a time change. Since the site won't allow more than a double space in between paragraphs, this is a must for this story. (edited 8/9/15)


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** the formatting on this site is nonexistent. I had some nifty scene/pov breaks in my original files, but the site won't accept them. So I'm adding that horrible horizontal line whenever we move from Holly to Fili, since I change that often, I thought it might confuse people (it confuses me). I'll go back to the previous two chapters and do the same.

Also, thanks to everyone that's reading this. :) Thanks to SleepiPanda for the review on chapter 2 and yes, that's exactly what it is. :)

* * *

Fili awoke the next morning. Wondering what he'd see. If it would be the same.

Bofur. Kili tripping over that rock again. Fili frowned and rubbed his eyes. He groaned. It was. It was the same. Breakfast was the same. Exactly the same.

He looked over at Uncle. Then at Gandalf. Gandalf seemed... different, however. A little... worried? He couldn't place it.

After breakfast they loaded up the horses and set off down the road.

They soon came to the apple trees. He picked one, so did Kili.

And then the rock off the side of the road.

But then that's where it was different from the last two days.

There was someone sitting on the rock today.

"Fili, is that..." they both slowed their ponies.

"Someone sitting up on the rock," Fili said in a hushed voice.

"What do you suppose-"

"No idea," Fili said. "Let's keep up."

"Aye," Kili said and they urged their horses on. "Do you think it's... an elf?"

"No," Fili said and squinted, he shook his head.

* * *

"Good," Gandalf mumbled to himself and smiled.

"What?" Thorin asked and glanced over at him.

"Ah?" Gandalf asked.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah, no, nothing at all," Gandalf said. "Just... the mumblings of an old man." He chuckled to himself. Pleased. More than pleased.

But then he wondered how it would all come about.

* * *

It was the same today! Three days now! Ugh. Fili sighed over his breakfast. Leftover stew from the night before.

They'd camped last night at the base of a big oak. And now the tree was gone, replaced by bushes and rocks. The same that had happened yesterday. Fili scratched his head and watched the people around him, knowing what would happen.

Kili tripping over that cursed stone again. Bofur wandering off. Gandalf still concerned and quiet. Thoughtful.

They packed up their things and headed out.

Passed the apple trees, had apple. Whoever it was sitting on the rock again. He felt a pull to go in that direction. He frowned and slowed his pony. Kili slowed his too.

"Brother?" Kili asked and frowned. He glanced beyond Fili, catching a movement on the rock.

Fili caught the glance and turned himself to look. The person was shifting around, that was a little new. So was Kili. Always with a different question.

Fili decided he'd definitely have to talk to Gandalf. Tonight. After they'd stopped for the evening.

He looked from Kili to Gandalf and then to the others. He felt that pull again and turned his horse off the narrow road.

"Fili?" Kili whispered.

"Stay with them," Fili said and held his hand up in a gesture for Kili not to follow him.

* * *

Holly sighed as she watched the men go by. The two in the rear slowed again.

She shifted and moved down a little on the rock, maybe she could blend in a little if they couldn't see her over the top.

But no, that didn't work. "Damnit," she said softly and bit her thumbnail as the golden haired one turned his horse away from the others. The dark haired one hesitated but continued with the group.

She watched nervously as the one slowly moved away from the road. It seemed like slow motion. It wasn't something Holly liked at all.

* * *

As Fili urged the pony closer, he could feel a tightening in his entire body. It wasn't as if he felt ready for battle. It was... something else. He didn't know what. He wasn't sure he entirely objected. He shifted in the saddle and licked his lips.

He could see now that the person up on the rock was female. Not a dwarrowdam, nor elf nor hobbit. But one of the others, one of the man tribes. Living in Ered Luin, he hadn't had contact with any.

But he knew his Uncle had worked as smithy for them during his exile. But Thorin thought none too kindly of them as they held no love for dwarves. At least not the men. Perhaps the women were kinder. But Fili hadn't asked. Hadn't known his uncle for long and couldn't ask such questions of him, they were all still strangers.

Fili kept his eye on the woman. She didn't move. Didn't run.

He realized then that he was scaring her. But she was... doing something to him. She was making him want to go to her! It was an irresistible pull!

Fili moaned loudly as he made the pony come to a stop. He shifted in the saddle again and pressed his hand into his thigh.

It was only then that he noticed she had a glow about her. A radiance as if she were standing in a brightly lit doorway. But her back was to the rock she sat upon. He frowned and his stomach did a flip.

* * *

Holly watched as the golden haired rider got closer. She would have fled over the top of the rock, but she was frozen in place. She was unable to move. Her mind screamed at her to run, but her body would not budge.

He stoped a few feet from the base of the rock and looked up at her. He punched his thigh and grimaced.

She frowned. Her first urge was to ask if he was okay. But nothing would come out of her mouth.

She closed her eyes and tried a deep breathing excercise. She hummed as she exhaled. It helped, slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at him again. He was still there, looking up at her.

"A- are you okay?" she finally asked softly. She knew she wasn't okay herself. She felt like she was about to vomit.

He shifted in the saddle and cocked his head. His eyes never left her. She wondered if he could understand her. He looked all together foreign to her eyes.

His blond hair was long and a little tangled. He wore braids in it and braids in his long moustache. Beads on the braids. He wore a fur trimmed leather coat and a wide leather belt holding it together. A blue and gold edged shirt underneath.

"Are you in pain?" she asked and eased down a bit on the rock using both hands and feet to do so.

"It is nothing," he answered, an accent in his voice. She couldn't place where, but he spoke English, at least.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You look like you're going to pass out." She moved down again.

He shook his head. "I am fine," he said. "From where do you hail?" he asked.

Her first thought was to ask him where he was from and why he was on her grandmother's farm. But then she remembered that... she wasn't where she thought she was. And he definitely wasn't from around... her neighborhood.

"Back there," she answered simply and hooked her thumb over her shoulder.

"The North?" he asked and frowned.

"Ummm, yes," she said and nodded. She wasn't sure what the truth would be in this case. But she wouldn't be there for long, so it really didn't matter. This was a stranger, after all. She hoped her self-defense training would help her incase he tried anything funny.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What is your name?"

"Holly," she replied.

His lips twitched. "Holly," he repeated rather whistfully and then cleared his throat, all seriousness. "Like the tree."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Fili," he said, back to the point of introduction. "Of the line of Durin."

"Oh," she said and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Fili of the line of Durin."

"And you," he said and smiled slightly and bowed his head.

She smiled. She'd never been... bowed to... not with anyone's head or body or anything. It just wasn't done. Not unless you were a Japanese businessman. But she was neither Japanese nor a businessman. So it didn't happen. Not to her.

"I've... I've seen you pass by a couple of times," she ventured. Why lie? It was obvious that he'd seen her yesterday. "Where are you going every day?" As she spoke, Fili moved his horse closer, to the base of the rock. It made conversation easier, at least.

He frowned. "We... we're heading to our home," he said. "Erebor."

She chuckled slightly. "Erebor? Where is that?"

"It's in the East," he said. "We are to reclaim it."

"Reclaim it from who?" she asked and bit her lip. His speech pattern was different. As if he were from a ren faire.

"A dragon," he said and frowned.

"Hmm," she said and chuckled. "He must be really something for you to call him that."

His eyebrows drew together. "But... he IS a dragon," Fili said. "Smaug. A fearsome beast."

She chuckled. He wasn't going to stop with the play-acting.

"No, really, who are you?" she asked a twinkle in her eye.

He frowned. "I am Fili," he replied, sitting up a little straighter on the horse.

"Is there a ren faire in town?" she asked.

Fili frowned. "What is 'ren faire'?" he asked, puzzled.

She'd expected him to drop the act with the mention of that, but he didn't. She frowned now. "A ren faire... it's..." she cleared her throat. "People that act. They play a part. Dress up in funny costumes and speak in odd accents." She shrugged.

He said nothing but shook his head, his mustache braids gently hit his face.

"So... what do you do when you're not being 'Fili'?" she asked, deciding on another angle on the question.

His frown deepened. "I... am always Fili," he said. "I have always been Fili, of the line of Durin."

"So... you're telling me that you're not playing?"

"I am most serious," Fili said and sat up straighter, if that were possible. He seemed a little offended by her questions.

"And... those other people you're with," she said. "How'd that one guy get so tall?"

Fili frowned. "You are referring to Gandalf," he said. "He is a great wizard. He... is always tall." He knew it would be coming eventually.

"So... Wait..." she said. "You... always dress like that?" He nodded and rested his hands on the pommel in front of him. "And... there's a dragon." Again Fili nodded. "Do you mean a... a real dragon. Real?" He nodded again. "Like with wings and fire and stuff?"

"A furnace with wings," he said and nodded.

She couldn't help but notice he'd gotten a little cocky during their conversation. His lips were turned up on one side in a little smirk. A little smirk that she suddenly wanted to kiss right off his fuzzy face!

She choked on the thought. "And you're going to... kill it?" she asked as she coughed, eyes going wide. A dragon? Seriously? Kiss him? Seriously? Yes. Most definitely yes.

"Yes, of course," he said and puffed out his chest. She'd noticed that he was built like a brick shithouse, pardon the expression. He was broad shouldered, powerful thighs. She couldn't tell much more because of his fur trimmed coat. And he had two swords strapped to his back.

"But... if you're going home, then why do you pass this spot so many times?" she asked and frowned. It had been four times she'd seen them, or was it only three? Anyway, it was too many times if they were heading east. And it would make more sense if they were going to a ren faire every morning. She squinted at him and waited for his answer.

He frowned then. "I don't know," he said and shrugged. He looked over his shoulder where the others had gone, but they were well out of sight now. "We... we're repeating days."

"Wha-" that caught her by surprise. Unbelieveable surprise.

"I do not know how," he said and leaned forward slightly in the saddle.

"What do you mean you're repeating days?" she asked and frowned.

"We've woken up in the same place three days now," he said. "We've gone this road before. We've passed those trees and this rock. Each time it is the same, or nearly so."

Holly frowned and chewed on her lip. "I'm sorry if... if I don't have anything to say," she said softly. "But... this is all new to me."

His declaration shouldn't have been too shocking, so unbelievable were they, but she was suddenly feeling very overhwelmed and breathless. Her vision became spotty and she pressed her hand to her forehead. And then everything went black.

* * *

Fili watched as Holly fell back onto the rock. He was off his pony in a flash and scaled up the rock before he realized what he was doing.

"No!" he said out loud. He'd only just met her. He couldn't lose his One so soon. He just couldn't.

He hovered over her still form, but he could see she was breathing. A good sign.

Her head was to the side. He pushed her blonde hair from her face, he paused to feel the fine texture, much finer than his own. He let the strands slide through his fingers.

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts and patted her cheek, trying to wake her. His other hand slipped between her head and the rock, he felt for a lump from where she'd hit her head. He felt a slight swelling already.

"Holly," he said softly down to her. "Wake up... wake up... Holly." His fingers lingered on her cheek, he brushed his knuckles over her jaw and under her chin.

She moaned and turned her face to him. She opened her eyes slowly.

* * *

"What happ-" she asked and stopped herself. "Oh." She sighed at seeing him so close. He was even better looking up close as he looked down at her. "It wasn't a dream," she said softly and lifted her hand, the backs of her fingers brushed the fur of his coat and then she cupped his cheek.

"And I'm glad for that," Fili said softly down to her. His own hand covered hers on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said and frowned as she withdrew her hand. He was still over her. Dangerously close. Kissably close. Her stomach flipped at the thought.

"Maybe you should go home," he suggested, though it pained him to say so.

Too weak do do anything she nodded. "Tell me if it's still there," she said and closed her eyes. She prayed it was still there, the farmhouse. Because somehow she'd slipped into another time and place, she was sure of it.

He frowned down at her, not understanding what she meant.

When he didn't move, she opened her eyes. "Look over the rock for me," she said and looked up at the top of the rock. He followed her gaze, frowning as he did so.

"Up there?" he asked and looked down at her. She nodded.

"Look over the rock and tell me what you see," she said and prayed that he would see the farmhouse.

He nodded and climbed up over her. She managed to sit up then. She watched as he moved along like a mountain goat, almost sticking to the rock, finding the smallest footholds.

* * *

Fili climbed to the top of the granite rock and looked over it. He didn't expect to see anything but field or trees. But he would humor her, but only because she was his One. Whether she knew it or not.

He almost fell of the rock so surprised was he. There was a... a... house! On the other side of the rock! And...

Fili ducked down quickly. Something wizzed by and made a great noise.

"What was that?" he asked as he looked down at her as he clung to the rock.

She shrugged. "How should I know that, I'm down here," she said.

"It... traveled along the ground at a great speed," he said. They weren't near to the thing, but at that distance, it had to be large and fast.

"Oh, maybe a car or truck," she said and shrugged.

"What is... carortruck?" he asked and frowned, the words rolled off his tongue oddly. He popped his head over the rock again. It was all calm now. He sighed and eased back down the rock to her.

"It's... a machine," she said and bit back a giggle. She thought about it and then she frowned.

"They are magic, then?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I guess you could say that," she said and Fili nodded.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked, it was more for herself to answer than Fili.

He only shook his head. He didn't know.

"Your home is still there," he said and smiled a little. "As much as I don't want you to leave, perhaps you should go home." He raised his hand as if to touch her, but then dropped it back onto his thigh.

"If I go, will you come back by tomorrow?" she asked, stunned by her question and that she'd had the balls to ask it.

He looked out and around them. "Yes, I think so," he said and sighed. Not that he had a choice, but... repeat this day over and over or go on to Erebor? He wasn't sure which he'd rather do. Here, he had finally found his One, his _Amrâl_ , but to go on would mean to be without her.

She watched as Fili looked around. He was deep in thought. She leaned forward, closing the gap. She kissed him quickly on his fuzzy cheek.

"Tomorrow," she said and fled the scene.

Fili reached out to grab her, but only brushed his fingers on her leg as she passed by. He was overwhelmed by something he couldn't explain when she disappeared over the top of the rock. As if he were about to die, he leaned back against the rock and sat there for a few minutes. His hand to his chest where the empty feeling started. After a while he moved from the rock and went back to his pony.

* * *

 _Amrâl -_ Love _  
_

* * *

 **a/n:** and sometimes the sections are both of them thinking and it's all mixed up.

Also, the Khuzdul translations will go at the end of each chapter, when needed.

anyway, thanks for reading. review if you have a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** huge thanks to everyone that's followed and favorited the story: Dante Ophydain, SleepiPanda, pure1ruby, firefoxxe, ouihas, Treklocked Asgardian, ambs-vs, Ec1aire, sketchyybitch, Bestbuds55, Misztique, aeriestar, Trunksymia, Dreamergirl1556, and .clouds.0607. Thanks heaps.

* * *

Holly couldn't stop thinking about the incident that morning. It had been hours since it had happened, but it was still clear in her mind.

She'd felt a shock when she kissed his cheek. Like there had been some weird connection. Or maybe it was just static electricity. Her lips had tingled for a few minutes afterwards and she couldn't stop touching them and smiling.

She imagined him maybe turning his head and their lips meeting. Maybe a real kiss. How his full lips would feel on hers. Would he be devastating? She shivered thinking about it. She knew he would be. Most devastating.

After a while she sighed and shook off those thoughts. She didn't want to think about it, about him. It would only bring her disappointment in the end. Things like that always did. Always would.

She looked down at herself and sighed. She knew she should have skipped lunch, but she'd been hungry. And she'd fainted at the rock. She didn't feel right. Not about what had happened or what Fili had said...

She didn't want to think about what he'd said, about repeating the same day. It was too... bizarre.

"I want to visit grandma," she said suddenly. Grandma always made things better.

Mary frowned at the broken silence. "Umm, okay," Mary said.

"Tomorrow," Holly said.

"How about the day after?" Mary said. "Saturday. And we can bring lunch."

"Will they let us?" she asked. She'd expected to meet with some resistance.

"Oh, I'm sure they will," Mary said. "I've seen other families..."

Holly nodded. "Well, I'm going to turn in," she said and stood.

"Goodnight," Mary said and went back to her book.

She hadn't thought to bring any reading material. Which was a shame because farm life was boring at night. Nothing on tv, nothing to do. She hadn't brought her computer and there was no wifi for her tablet. No bars for her phone. It was like hell with grass.

She clomped up the stairs in defiance of the place. Funny how it was such a paradise when she was a child. But now it seemed stifling with too many memories that she wanted to forget.

Happy memories only made her sad. They made her long for those days again. Back when she had everyone in her life. And now the last one was dying, too.

With nothing else to do, she sat on the bed and took out the old leather pack of her father's. She dumped it all on the bed before her.

She contemplated the items. And what they could all mean. She came up with no answers besides one. Her father was a freak that liked house robes. And blue.

She picked up the stone and lay on the bed. She held it up and looked at it. Everything was blue in the room, moving oddly as she looked through it and turned it about every which way like a kaleidoscope. She sighed and let her arm fall back onto the bed, getting no answers.

As she lay there she moved everything back into the pack. Piece by piece, sticking her hand in and placing each item in the bottom. Tiredly. Her hand withdrew from the pack and she came out with a worn letter. It was yellow and creased and torn with age.

Sitting up, she opened the letter carefully. Her hands shook with anticipation at reading something, anything, from her father. A grocery list even.

But no. It was in a foreign script. Oddly shaped letters on the page.

"Damnit," she said and folded the letter up once again and placed it on the night stand by the bed. She resolved that she'd take it with her when she visited her grandmother on Saturday.

* * *

On Friday, even though she had promised to visit Fili, she had been too tired from the day before. She barely made it out of bed and found the strength to help her aunt. She'd felt guilty and distracted the entire day. But still couldn't find the energy to climb the rock at all, not even after dinner. So she went to bed early.

* * *

"Fili," Gandalf said and motioned for him to come talk. Fili nodded and headed toward the old wizard. Gandalf walked off and Fili followed, he cast a glance over his shoulder.

"Yes, Gandalf?" Fili asked once they were away from the others.

Gandalf sighed and looked down at Fili who in turn looked up at him, expectantly.

"This is the first chance we've had to speak," Gandalf said and sat on a fallen log, he motioned for Fili to join him.

"Yes," Fili answered and sat. He wondered what this was going to be about.

"Tell me what happened," Gandalf said and looked down at him. It was like his gaze was boring into his soul.

"What happened when?" Fili asked, perhaps the old wizard meant something else. In any case, he wanted Gandalf to come out and say what he wanted to know.

"You know what I am talking about young Fili," Gandalf said. "The woman on the rock."

Fili sighed and nodded. He didn't want to lie to the old wizard, but he didn't want to tell him everything, either. Some things a man had to keep to himself. Like the way his body feels when he sees his _Amrâl_. How he wanted to make her his own on that rock. How...

He cleared his throat. "We... talked," Fili said and blushed.

"Did you?" Gandalf asked and smiled. "Who is she? Why is she here. Tell me everything."

"Ah... she is Holly," he said and shrugged. "I... told her about us."

"What did you tell her?" Gandalf questioned.

"That we're repeating this day," Fili frowned.

"And what did she say?" Gandalf asked.

"Before or after she fainted?" Fili said and smirked.

"She what!?" Gandalf said and chuckled. "Good heavens, my boy. Is she all right?"

"Yes, she is well," he said and nodded. "But she... she said she'd come back today."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes... she would have to," he said.

"What do you mean?" the blond dwarf asked with a frown.

"I mean only that if she doesn't come back, we..." the wizard paused and frowned himself. "Good heavens, I don't know! Let's just hope she comes back."

"Yes," Fili said.

"Will you talk to her again today?" he asked.

"I will," Fili replied.

"Good, good," was the answer. But he said no more for a time. Fili knew Gandalf was looking forward and back as he was wont to do when things got difficult.

"Fili... you must convince her we need her help," Gandalf said.

"What kind of help?"

"I am convinced that she can be of assistance to us," Gandalf said.

"How?" Fili frowned.

"Slowly we are all becoming aware that we are repeating this day," Gandalf said in all seriousness. "I am convinced that Thorin and Balin now know of our situation. And if we don't stop this... cycle... we... all of Middle Earth will be doomed to redo this day. And there is no telling how many people throughout know of what is happening."

"Hmmm," Fili said and nodded. "That doesn't make any sense. But very little of what you say does."

Gandalf only chuckled. "You must do this, convince her to come with us," he said. "And we will go to Elrond in Rivendell."

"The elves," Fili said a slight tone of dislike in his voice.

"Even so," Gandalf said.

"I will do what I can," Fili replied.

* * *

On Saturday they decided not to work. But she still didn't visit Fili. She would go after her visit with her grandmother. But maybe Fili and his friends would have passed by her rock by then. But it wasn't something she could worry about. But she had to admit she wanted to see him again. She smiled thinking about it.

Mary had called ahead to the assisted living facility early that morning and got the okay to visit. They packed a nice lunch in a picnic basket and headed out.

The car ride was tense. She had never spent much time with her aunt. Mary had always been living elsewhere and she'd never come to visit any of her family. But that was Mary and everyone said Holly shouldn't take it to heart.

The facility was thirty minutes from the farm. The parking lot was about half full and they had to park far from the door.

"I'm thinking we should have come yesterday," Holly said as they retrieved the basket from the trunk.

Mary only humpfed in reply as she closed the trunk. The rest of the walk was in silence. Apparently Mary didn't take kindly to 'I told you so's.

Her grandmother was very happy to see them. "Oh, I'm so glad you came," she said and began her ceaseless rambling. Not that it was a senseless talking, she had a lot to say. She had a lot of friends. They played bingo on Thursday nights. Monday was card night and there were puzzles set out all the time in the common room.

It seemed that she led a very comfortable existence. Except that she was dying.

Holly could see that she was worse since the last time she'd seen her grandmother. Six months before.

Her grandmother wheezed and coughed a couple of times during her ramble. She sat in a chair near her window, a blanket over her legs.

The room as surprisingly nice, for a nursing home. It was spacious and more than enough room to be just a bedroom. But it was more than just a bedroom, in essence. A bed, a comfy couch and matching chair near the window where Holly's grandmother now sat. A small table to play cards or eat sat by the room's other window. She had her own bathroom. All she was missing was a kitchen. But she had a small refrigerator.

"Mary," her grandmother said. "Would you be a dear and fetch me a cup of tea to go with lunch?"

"Sure," she replied and nodded. "You want anything?" She looked at Holly.

"Ice?" they'd brought drinks. Mary nodded and turned to leave.

"Make sure it's hot," her grandmother called after her and watched as Mary closed the door.

"You look like you could use a friend," her grandmother said and patted her hand.

Holly smiled and looked down at the floor. "Things have... happened," she said and shrugged.

"Oh? Like what? Tell me," her grandmother was always a good listener.

"Tell me about the rock," Holly said.

"The rock?" she asked and frowned. "I... I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do," Holly said. They'd always wanted to get rid of that rock.

Estelle, Holly's grandmother, sighed. "I'm not sure you're ready," she said.

"Grandma, I'm an adult," she said. "I'm thirty-five, how much more ready do I need to be? Ninety?"

Estelle chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Besides, I found these," Holly said and took the blue stone and the parchment out of her bag. She held them out for her grandmother to see.

"Yes... I figured you would," Estelle said. "I just... hoped you wouldn't put everything together."

"Everything?" Holly asked. "Not nearly everything... what do you know?"

Estelle sighed. "Your father... I'm sure you remember him?"

"Yes, though not much," she said.

"Along with English, he spoke a strange language," Estelle said. "And... he was just very strange."

"Where did he come from?" Holly asked. She really wasn't getting anywhere with her grandmother and Mary would be back soon.

"Over the rock," Estelle said and looked out the window. "We didn't approve of them."

"Of who?" Holly asked.

"Your mother and him... together," she said. "We had gone away for the weekend. To visit your grandfather's family. Left your mother and Mary at the farm. When we came back... he'd shown up and they'd... bonded or..." Estelle sighed deeply. "She just wasn't the same after Alatar came."

"Alatar?" Holly asked and frowned.

"That is his name... or was," Estelle said. "Your mother wanted us to call him Albert... after..."

"Because there aren't many men named 'Alatar' around?" Holly asked.

Estelle only nodded.

"So... why did he die? What happened?" Holly asked. Mary came back with a cup of tea and two of ice.

Estelle looked at Holly. Holly shrugged and nodded.

"I'd always hoped you remembered," Estelle said and sighed. "But we always told you that he just died." Mary paused in setting up lunch.

"He was killed," Mary said looking up.

"Killed? How? What happened?" Holly asked.

"Attacked," Mary said. "There were three of them."

"Three? Who?" Holly asked and leaned forward in her chair.

"Unsure," Mary said and shrugged.

"They were... black," Estelle said. "Not to say they were... black." She frowned.

"They weren't human," Mary explained. "They came from over the rock. We didn't see them... but that's the only explanation."

"What happened?" Holly asked. She was dying, she needed to know everything.

"He said they were goblins," Estelle said.

"Then he'd said they were orcs," Mary replied looking at her mother.

"Well, whatever they were called, they attacked him and your mother," Estelle said. "Your grandfather got his shotgun and took care of them."

"We dumped their bodies in an unmarked grave," Mary said.

"And dad is under the big oak," Holly said.

"Yes," Mary said and nodded. "He died a few days after the attack. Your mother wasn't hurt, only scratched up. I'm surprised you don't remember."

"Why would I remember?" Holly asked.

"You were there," Estelle said. "Saw the whole thing. You came into the house and got your grandfather."

Holly frowned down at the table. She shook her head. She'd had memories of something happening for years. But she'd never been able to make sense of it. But now she realized just what it was and that it had actually happened.

She sighed. "But... who was he?" she asked. "Why did he come?"

Neither lady had an answer and remained silent. Mary helped her mother to the table near the other window in the room.

Holly sighed and put the parchment and stone on the table. Mary looked at them and went back to getting her mother settled with her tea and sandwich.

"I'm not going to get anymore answers, am I," Holly said, it wasn't a question. She knew stubborn when she saw it.

"It's not that we don't want to answer you, dear," her grandmother said. "It's that we don't know the answer."

Mary sighed. "He wore that blue robe when he came," she said. "And he had a big stick. That stone was in the top of it. He... used it... tried to fend off those goblins with it. But he... was too weak or they were too strong." She shrugged, not really knowing what happened and unable to speculate any further.

After they had begun their meal and enjoyed it in silence for a few minutes, Estelle spoke. "It seems to me that there's more to your questions than just wanting to know who your father was," she said. "You know something."

Mary looked at her mother, then at Holly.

"I..." Holly said and sighed. She chewed her lip. "I've been over the rock."

"What!" Mary blurted, shocked.

Holly shrugged. She wasn't about to explain her actions to anyone. Especially since she was essentially playing on the rock, something she'd done as a child, though not as high, not over the top. But then... what would have happened if she HAD gone over the very top as a six year old child? She didn't want to think about it.

"I wanted to see the farm," she said. "So I climbed up the rock. Then I got tired of looking at the barn and turned around." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you say something?" Mary asked.

"I thought... you'd think I was nuts," she shrugged again. "And..."

"And?" Mary asked.

"And, nothing," Holly said and shook her head.

"And means something else," Mary prodded. "What is it?"

"I met... someone," she said.

"When? Who?" Mary asked. Estelle sat there, silent.

"His name is Fili," Holly said. "He's... from over the rock."

Mary frowned. "He came over? When?"

"No, I went over," Holly explained. "That day when I was looking at the farm. I just... went over, to see why it was wrong... What I was seeing."

Mary nodded. "And what happened? Who is he?"

It was funny, Mary's curiosity. She'd never cared about Holly's life before this. And now...

"He's... very nice," Holly said and smiled. "And... he has a lot of hair. And... oh, he's very nice looking." She bit her lip.

Her grandmother laughed and then in mid laugh, she began to cough. Violently. She wheezed and turned pale.

Mary called for a nurse to the room. One was there in under a minute and they got her into her bed.

Holly just stood there. She held onto the stone tightly. Her hand tingled she held it so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"It's probably best if you let her rest," the nurse said softly.

"Let us say goodbye," Mary said and crossed the room. The nurse left them. Mary fussed over her mother for a bit, not saying anything.

Then it was Holly's turn. She came over and stood there. Her grandmother looked even more deathly pale than she had a few minutes before. She took Holly's hand, the one with the stone in it and wrapped her cold fingers around them both. There wasn't much strength in those fingers, barely holding on.

"Warm," her grandmother said and smiled. Her eyes had grown glassy. "He always said you'd have to leave us one day."

"He?" Holly asked and frowned.

"Your father," Estelle said and smiled wanly.

"But where am I going?" Holly asked, still frowning.

"Over," she said and coughed. "Over the rock. Middle Earth, he called it. Your father."

Holly looked down and covered her grandmother's hand with her own, sandwiching it between the two of hers. She swallowed hard and blinked back tears. She didn't know if she should take that bit of knowledge as truth or just the ramblings of an old woman.

"I'll miss you," her grandmother said and smiled at her.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Holly said and closed her eyes. She wished with all she was worth that her grandmother would get better.

She sighed and let go, her grandmother's hand slipped back onto the bed.

Holly bent and kissed her on the forehead. Estelle smiled and closed her eyes.

Mary was waiting out in the hallway when Holly came out and closed the door softly.

Outside, they walked past the rows of windows into the resident rooms. Holly glanced up as she got into Mary's car. Her grandmother stood watching, her finger to her lips. She waved as they pulled away from the nursing home.

Holly sat back perplexed but pleased. Whatever it was that had happened, was good. She still held her father's blue stone in her hand, the light quietly winked out to blue once again and she shoved it into her bag.

* * *

 **a/n:** I know it's slow going now, but it picks up. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** Thanks to the new story followers and favoriters: mezzabe, happysgirl29, skyhighwriter, cougar10fh

* * *

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mary called as Holly slammed out of the car and dashed down around the house.

"The rock," Holly called over her shoulder. Mary shook her head and went to get the basket from the car and take it in the house.

Once at the rock, Holly paused only long enough to take the parchment and stone from her bag. She set it at the base of the rock and climbed up with the two items in hand.

Cautiously she went over the top and checked everything over before sitting down. All was quiet, as it should be.

Since her conversation with her grandmother and aunt, she'd become more aware of the dangers of going over the top of the rock. Anything could be waiting to get her. But then why would they want to get her? She was a nobody.

She'd also realized on the drive back to the farm that the stone was very important. She would have Mary call the nursing home tomorrow and see how grandmother was doing. She'd wager that the prognosis would be excellent.

It wasn't long before Fili and his group came ambling by. The tall one in the lead looked over at her and nodded. The others only glanced over but generally ignored her.

Fili in the back said something to the other one. He motioned for him to keep up with the others.

He hesitated in coming to her, slow as before. And then stopped the horse a few feet from a bush where he tied it off to wait for him. Then he came up to the rock, two apples in hand.

He looked over his shoulder. The dark one in the back of the group had turned to watch him. Fili waved him on and he whipped around as if he hadn't been watching.

Fili chuckled and turned back to Holly.

"Will you ever come down off the rock?" he asked, his stomach in turmoil. He already knew what she was to soon find out. She was no dwarrowdam and he was a dwarf. But of that she knew nothing.

She hesitated a moment and then nodded. She shifted down lower almost to the bottom but she sat there on the lowest ledge.

"Are you afraid of me?" Fili asked, his lips quirking up on one side again. He held one apple up and bounced it in the palm of his hand.

Holly shrugged and watched him play with the apple. It was almost mesmerizing. No, it was **most** mesmerizing, she couldn't take her eyes off that apple!

He chuckled and came to stand beside her and rested his bottom on the rock as he leaned back. "Then we can stay here," he said. "All day if you'd like." He held the apple out to her.

She chuckled and eyed the apple, then him. "Don't you want to catch up with your friends?" she asked and took the apple.

He shrugged in reply. "Why? It's just to the same place as yesterday and then wake where we started again."

"Oh, yeah," she said and nodded as she took a bite of the apple. "Ummm... Sorry I didn't show up yesterday." She felt the need to apologize for that before he called her out on it.

But Fili frowned and looked up at her. "But... you were here yesterday," he said and watched the juice from the apple on her lips. She licked it away quickly. Fili wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

She shook her head. "I was busy," she said. "I saw you the day before yesterday. When we talked."

It was Fili's turn to shake his head. "No, it was yesterday," he said and paused, thinking. He took a bite of his own apple.

Holly turned from looking at him and looked out across the road and thought. She chewed her lip, then took another bite of the apple and chewed thoughtfully.

"How... how many days have you repeated this one?" she asked softly after a few moments and then looked down at the ground.

"Four," he said. "Well... it's four that we've repeated but we've done this day five times now."

"Hmm," she said and nodded. She thought about it and chewed her lip. She counted back the days she'd come. It was four. She took another bite of apple.

"What are you thinking?" he asked looking over at her again.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I didn't come yesterday, but you say I did."

"Aye," he said and nodded.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked. "Between us..."

Fili cleared his throat. "We talked," he said. "You... fainted."

"Yes, okay," she said and sighed. "I was... afraid I maybe didn't remember yesterday." She shrugged and chuckled. Fili nodded and continued to eat his apple. Holly tried not to look at him as he chewed, but his full lips were delightful.

"Yes, it is all very odd," he said.

There was a few moments of silence as they finished up the apples. Fili tossed his core into the bushes and looked over at her again. He turned and climbed up onto the rock.

Holly watched as he moved around and finally plopped down beside her. The leather of his coat touched the fabric of her shirt sleeve.

"Are you done?" he asked and eyed the almost done apple.

"Ah, yes," she said and nodded. Fili took it, his fingers brushed hers, it sent electricity up her arm. She watched him as he took the last bite and then tossed the core into the bushes with his own discarded core.

Holly chuffed softly. "Do you always wear that coat?" she asked. "It looks hot."

Fili chuckled and smiled. "It is," he said. "But it's protection."

"Protection from what?"

"Arrows, blades," he said and shrugged. "Would you like me to take it off?"

"Mmmm, you're a little intimidating with it on," she said. She wouldn't mind seeing how big he really was. She bit her lip.

Fili chuckled and unbuckled the belt that held the coat closed and slipped the weapons belt over his head. He let it all fall behind him as he shed the coat.

"Much better," she said and looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked and his stomach did a nervous flip. Bits of chewed apple tossed around in his stomach violently. Or so it seemed.

"Fili... are you... short?" she asked, eyes wide. That's what was wrong! It had seemed a little odd. But now... it made a little more sense, though why it did she didn't know.

Fili bit his lip and gave her a last glance before he jumped down off the rock. He spread his arms wide and took a cocky stance. His one-sided turned up smile settled on his lips.

"Come down and see," he said.

Holly bit her lip now, then she nodded and slid down carefully. She closed the distance between them. She looked down at him, he looked up at her. The top of Fili's head reached just past Holly's shoulder. She could tuck him up neatly under her chin if she wanted to.

"You are..." she said and Fili nodded. "Fili... what... what is this? What... I don't understand."

"I'm a dwarf," he said. "Of the line of Durin."

"No," she said and shook her head. "Dwarfs are little, very little... and... Oh, Fili, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked and frowned. And here it is, he thought. She's going to run home. My One, my _Amrâl_ gone.

"For calling you short," she said and sniffed. "I'm so sorry." She rubbed the heel of her hand into her eye, wiping away the tear.

"No, it's all right," he said and closed the gap between them. He cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" He didn't understand why she should cry.

She shrugged and shook her head. She looked away.

'Because, Fili,' she thought. 'Because I so wanted to... imagine us together, and now I can't. I can't do it, I can't have it. I can't have you. Nothing. It's... awkward, Fili.'

Fili felt awkward and he shifted on his feet. He frowned and looked away, trying to decipher what was happening. He could feel the prickle of tears as Holly's feelings came to him. He sniffled and looked at her again. Sad because she was sad. Disappointed because she was disappointed. But for what reason, Fili did not understand.

She giggled and wiped away more tears. Fili smiled at her, though his eyes were now watering up. "Oh, why are you crying?" she asked as a tear streaked down his cheek.

"I don't know," he said and sniffled again. It had to be a One thing, his _Amrâl_ was crying and now so was he. That had to be the answer, though he had never heard that mentioned among the elders. But then, no one really spoke of Ones and love and relationships. "It's a dwarf thing," he said and smiled through the tears and shrugged.

Fili was a little surprised when he was gathered into Holly's embrace and his cheek pressed against her shoulder. She stroked his hair and his arms wrapped around her as if they belonged there. Holly rested her own cheek on the top of Fili's head. He sighed.

This was it. This is the feeling he'd been looking for since he'd seen her. He was content now. Touching her. Close to her. Wrapped in her.

"Better?" she asked. She was surprised. She'd thought it would be awkward to hold him, but it felt good. Right. Like she was supposed to do this. She was compelled to hold him. Otherwise she wouldn't have done it. It wasn't in her nature to hug strange men as if they belonged together.

"Yes, better," he said and sighed again.

It seemed like a long time before they parted. Fili placed a quick kiss to the only part of bare skin on Holly he could reach. Her neck. It made her giggle. He grinned up at her as he stepped away.

Holly cleared her throat and bit her lip. She shifted on her feet.

"This is all so weird for me," she said and sighed.

Fili frowned. "Are you calling me weird?"

"No! No, it's just... where I'm from... there aren't any people like you," she said, apologetically almost. She didn't want to get into the whole 'dwarf' thing with him, she didn't think he'd understand that the term was 'little people' and wasn't anything like him at all. He was a completely different... race?... species?... of people. While 'little people' most definitely where humans.

"Oh," he said and nodded.

"And there aren't any wizards either," she said and went back to the rock.

"What about elves?" he asked and watched as she leaned against the rock again. He came to stand by her.

"No, none," she answered and shook her head. She chewed her lip. "What do you know about goblins?"

He snapped his head in her direction. "What do YOU know about goblins?" he asked.

"They... killed my father," she said and her shoulders slumped.

Fili didn't know what to say about that. But he knew what he must do. He must tell Gandalf. Holly seemed to be important to him, but in what capacity, Fili didn't quite know yet. He frowned.

She sighed. "I just found out today," she said and looked over at him. "But he's been gone for quite a few years. When I was four, actually." She shrugged.

"Why... why would goblins have killed your father?" he questioned. But she wasn't from Middle Earth, she didn't know about dwarves or elves or wizards. How was it that her father had been killed by orcs? It was most puzzling. And he couldn't help but notice a feeling of sadness and dismay creep over him, not for himself but from Holly.

"He..." she frowned. "I'm not sure, really. But... he was... from here. I do believe."

This was met with silence as Fili thought about what she'd said.

"Can I show you something?" she asked breaking the thoughtful silence.

"Aye," he said and nodded. Whatever it was, he knew it was important for her.

She pulled a blue object from her pocket and held it in her palm out to him. He looked at it before looking at her, she nodded and held it out closer to him. He took it and frowned.

It was almost as long as the base of his palm to the tip of his longest finger. He couldn't wrap his fingers around it, either. And it was unevenly cut. For all his experience with precious gems, he couldn't tell what this blue stone was. It was no sapphire and not topaz either.

"It's a stone, of some kind," he said as he turned it over and over. "Where did it come from?"

"It belonged to my father," Holly said and shrugged. "Along with this." She pulled out a piece of parchment and held it out to him. He gave her back the stone and took the paper and unfolded it carefully.

"That is... Elvish writing," he said and frowned.

"Elvish, so you can't read it?" she asked, disappointment lacing her voice.

"No," he said.

"But at least you know that it's Elvish, I thought it was just scratching on the paper," she chuckled.

Fili chuffed at her admission. "I know someone who might be able to read this," he said. "And if he can't, he knows someone that can."

"Oh, okay," she said and nodded.

"I... I can take you to him now, if you... if you'd like," he said and licked his lips.

"I... I don't know," she said. "On the horse?"

"Aye," he said and smiled.

Holly looked from Fili to his horse. She chewed her lip. Fili looked hopeful and encouraging.

"Will it be okay with the horse?" she asked and looked over at the pony again. The shaggy grey pony ignored them.

"I don't think she'll mind," Fili said and smiled.

She chewed her lip. "And then what happens?" she asked. "I... I don't want to get too far from..." She jerked her head at the rock in which she leaned. Fili nodded.

"We'll talk to Gandalf and see what he says," Fili said and took her hand.

She looked down at their hands. It felt good, right, for him to hold her hand. He tugged, encouraging her to come with him. She chuckled and put the paper and rock in her pocket with her free hand.

"What about your coat and... swords?" she asked as she pulled back on his hand.

"Oi! Yes," he said and smiled sheepishly. He mumbled something and Holly thought he said something about being around her...

She bit her lip and helped him on with his thick coat. She stood behind him and put the heavy leather and metal belt around him, his hands brushed hers as he situated it and fastened it.

"Thank you," he mumbled softly as he was unable to say more, he shivered as she helped to dress him. She had no idea of the significance of that.

She grabbed up his scabbard belt and tried to figure it out, but couldn't manage it. Fili turned to face her, his face flamed red and he took the belt from her and wound the belt around the scabbard. He smiled. "How do I look?"

"Dangerous," she said and returned his smile.

"Come, we might have to ride hard to catch up quickly," he said.

Fili tied his swords to the saddle and untied the pony from the bush. His face flamed red again when he turned to her and looked up at her.

"What?" she asked, her hand on the horse's rump.

"Could you..." he cleared his throat. "Could you... help me up?"

It was then that Holly realized he was a little too short to reach the stirrup of the saddle. The top of his head only came up to the pony's withers, while Holly was a little more than a head over the withers. It was a big pony, and Holly wondered what a 'horse' would look like.

"Give me your leg," she said and bent holding her hand out. Fili complied and Holly lifted him by his bent leg, hoisting him smoothly up even though he was rather heavy.

Surprise showed in his face as he landed smoothly on the saddle. He smiled and looked down at her. "You're very useful," he said and grinned.

"Ummm, thanks," she said. "Now... how am I going to get up there?"

"Go to the rock," Fili said and guided the pony to the rock, following Holly. "Up on the rock." He nodded. Holly nodded and stood up where she'd been sitting earlier. Fili moved the pony to the side and Holly was able to get on behind him easily.

"Now, hold on to me unless you want to fall," he said over his shoulder.

"Oh, if you insist," she said and slid her fingers into his belt at the small of his back. When the pony lurched forward, she tightened her grip.

She'd never been jostled around like that before. She gripped the horse's back with her thighs. She knew she'd pay for that later.

"If..." she tried to speak but found it difficult. "If..."

"Yes?" Fili asked and turned his head slightly. She shifted closer with her face over his shoulder. Her nose almost touching his cheek.

"If they know they're repeating days... why do they continue to travel?" she asked.

That gave Fili pause as he thought, her face so close to his didn't help him to consider the question. "I think... because we hope it will change," was his answer. "That the next day will be a day we haven't done before."

In answer Holly kissed his cheek. He flamed red and turned back to the road ahead.

She rested her cheek along the side of his head. Her hands slid to the sides of his waist where she held onto his belt.

Just as Holly was getting used to riding behind Fili, he turned his head to speak. "I see them up ahead," he said. He looked up at her and realized it would be so easy now. He slowed the horse and turned in the saddle.

Holly looked down in question. "Why are you-" She didn't get to finish because his lips found hers. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at him so close. Out of focus. His beard and mustache tickled her as his lips teased hers.

When Fili pulled away, Holly pulled him back and kissed him again. Fili moaned again as their lips crashed and meshed together. She teased his full lips with her teeth, nipping and sucking.

When the kiss ended, Fili couldn't stop looking at her. Mouth agape.

"What?" she asked and bit her swollen lip. He knew his own must be swollen too. He could taste her on them.

Holly had no idea what had gotten into her. She really couldn't understand her actions around this... this man... this dwarf. She should be afraid of him. She should be running in the opposite direction of him, not willingly going off with him on a horse that was too small for her to be safe. But she sat and clung to him anyway. Liking the way he felt in the saddle in front of her. She thought maybe she was losing her mind. She'd cracked completely.

She shook herself from her thoughts. "M-Maybe we should meet the others now?" she asked and nodded ahead of them on the road.

"Oi! Yes," he said and turned back to the front. He urged the pony forward at a fast clip.

* * *

 **a/n:** I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Again, comments and reviews are appreciated. They fuel me to keep going.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: thanks for all the follows and favorites: xoulblade, lucefetale, purpleclaw37, wallac3w, leiravprime

thanks also for the kind reviews. I hope everyone enjoys meeting the company in this chapter.

* * *

One by one Fili's pony passed the other dwarves. Getting comments on the way. They hadn't expected him to have a rider on the back. A few knew about her, the one on the rock, but none expected Fili to come trotting up with her riding pillion behind him. And they were all deeply puzzled.

Fili couldn't blame them.

He pulled up alongside Gandalf, Uncle was on the other side.

"Fili," Gandalf greeted warmly. "You've joined us. How-" He stopped short, seeing Fili wasn't alone. Gandalf eyed Holly and then smiled and nodded in greeting to her.

"Thorin, I think we must needs stop," Gandalf said.

"It is too early," Thorin said, not really paying attention to anything but the road. Deep in thought and angry looking.

"No, it is time," Gandalf said. "I am calling a meeting."

"Halt!" Gandalf commanded when Thorin didn't. Everyone halted, barely. They'd been talking amongst themselves as soon as Fili came through with his rider.

* * *

Holly was watching the others during the little exchange. Most of them had friendly faces, but they were all so hairy. She chewed her lip and turned back.

There was a group of large trees that a few of the dwarves decided to head towards. It wasn't too far off the road.

Not many of them grumbled as they got off their ponies. Most were happy for the break so early. It wasn't even noon yet, Holly didn't think anyway. But back home, it was probably near dinnertime. Things were a little off for her just now. She sighed and slid off the pony, Fili followed suit and led the pony to the trees with the others.

She noticed Gandalf continued to watch her. And the one called Thorin was also looking at her, he didn't seem overly pleased.

The dwarf that had ridden in the back of the group with Fili earlier had now joined him and they talked quietly under the trees near the ponies. Holly felt uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

* * *

"Who is she?" Kili asked right away. He eyed the blonde woman standing alone out in the open. The others watched her and she looked very uncomfortable, she worried at her fingers.

"Her name is Holly," Fili replied.

"Why'd you bring her?" Kili asked then.

"Gandalf..." he sighed. "Gandalf wanted me to make friends with her."

"What? Why?" Kili asked, partly scandalized, partly seething with curiosity. He grinned mischievously as he looked from Fili to Holly.

Fili shrugged. "He knows more than he lets on," Fili said but he could find no fault with Gandalf's slight pressure towards him meeting Holly. "He... he thinks she has something to do with this."

Kili frowned. "Can we make her stop?"

"I... I don't think it's like that," Fili said. "She... she's not doing it herself... or... doesn't seem to be."

"Oh," Kili said and nodded, but he probably didn't understand. Fili didn't understand either.

"Gandalf is going to talk to her, I think," Fili said.

"Will you introduce us?" Kili asked, he grinned again.

"Ummm... Brother, there's probably something you should know," Fili said.

"What's that?" Kili asked and looked at his brother again.

"She... she's my _Amrâl_ ," he said softly and looked down. "My One."

"SHE'S WHAT!?" Kili blurted and everyone turned to look at them, including Holly.

"Shhhh!" Fili said and covered his brother's mouth with his hand. "Don't say anything to anyone. Do you understand?" Kili's eyes grew wide and he nodded grinning under Fili's hand. Fili sighed and let his brother go.

"Are you sure?" Kili hissed, that grin still present.

"Positive," Fili said.

"What was it like?" Kili asked. "No one... no one's ever told me..."

"Well... I just knew," Fili said. "She... she glowed. She's still glowing, actually. And... I'm not sure how long she will."

"Maybe you should ask Gloin or Bombur," Kili said and grinned.

"I'd rather pull my own teeth," Fili replied. Kili laughed. "And... she doesn't know."

Kili frowned again. "How could she not know?" he scratched his head in thought.

Fili sucked on his bottom lip. "If she knows, she... she hasn't said so," he replied. He didn't know enough about... her kind to know how... how they fell in love. What the markers were, the signs.

"But... you'd... you'd glow for her, too, right?" Kili asked. Fili looked at his brother and shrugged helplessly. Kili nodded.

"Introduce me to her," Kili said. "She looks like she's about to die from embarrassment."

"I probably shouldn't have left her alone so long," Fili admitted. "But I had to tell someone." He grinned.

"Is it exciting?" Kili asked and grinned too.

"It's... a little painful," Fili said. "But the kisses are fantastic."

"You've kissed her?!" Kili blurted and Fili covered his brother's mouth with his hand again.

"Shhh!" Fili demanded. "Uncle will... well, I don't know what he'll do. But I don't want him to know right now."

Kili nodded in reply and Fili eased up. "Introduce me," Kili said fairly bouncing in anticipation.

Fili nodded and they headed in Holly's direction. That got even more looks from everyone, including Uncle, this time. Gandalf perked up too.

"Holly," Fili said and brought his brother up beside him. "I'd like you to meet Kili, my brother." Kili smiled and nodded, eager for the new face.

"Your brother?" she asked and smiled. "I'd wondered. You two seemed close. When you were riding... back there." Kili nodded and smiled again.

"Does he speak?" Holly asked Fili. Fili jabbed Kili in the ribs.

Kili blushed and bowed. "Kili, at your service," he said and looked up at her from his bow.

"Oooo," Holly said and smiled. "Holly, at yours." She did a mock curtsy, pulling out a skirt she wasn't wearing and bending at the knees. She giggled as she came up again, Kili chuckled and Fili smirked.

And then the others rushed over to meet her. Some, she found, where hand kissers. Much to their delight they managed to make Holly turn bright red with all of their attentions. The words ' _zanid_ ' and ' _bunmel_ ' were said many times, though Holly had no idea what they were saying.

"I'll never learn all of your names," she said as she looked them over as a group. Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori. And Bilbo who was not a dwarf at all. Although Holly didn't know what he was exactly. He seemed a friendly sort and so Holly didn't worry about what he was.

There were others that hadn't come to meet her, the brooding one Thorin and two others, a bald one and a white bearded one. Those three were talking to Gandalf and looking over at Holly and the group in turn.

The chatter in the group was lighthearted and they soon disbanded, going their own ways and doing their own thing. Two of them worked on making a fire. Two of them went off, Holly presumed to find something to eat.

"What are they talking about?" she asked Fili.

"You," he replied. Kili made a curious noise and peered around his brother to look at the group of elders talking.

"Why?" she asked.

"Ummm... maybe we should go over there," Fili said.

"Do we have to?" Holly said. "They look... scary." She bit her lip.

Fili chuckled. "You're not wrong," he admitted. "But... best to get it over with. Aye?"

"Aye," she sighed. She knew when she'd been defeated. Besides, she was curious to know why they were talking about her. And what on Earth was going on.

Holly slid her hand into Fili's. He looked down at them and forgot how to walk. He remembered himself in time to not trip over his own feet. He cleared his throat.

"Now... Gandalf is a wizard," Fili said as they walked slowly to the group. "He... might be able to fix all of this."

"And he's the one that might be able to tell me what that paper says?"

"Yes," Fili said.

Holly nodded and thought about what she wanted to do. It always helped her to have a plan when she was nervous. She'd let Gandalf say his piece and then everyone else say what they wanted to, then she'd get Gandalf alone and ask him about the stone and the paper.

She sighed, it made perfect sense to herself.

When the two got closer, each of the men turned to them, as if they were interrupting. Well, they were interrupting. But they were interrupting them talking about her. And them talking about her was a little rude, Holly thought.

"Ah," Gandalf said and smiled. "Fili, my boy. You've brought her to us."

"Yes," Fili replied and nodded. "This is Holly."

"Holly, welcome," the old wizard said. "Meet Thorin, the leader of this company." Thorin barely sketched a bow which Holly returned a little better, as much as her knees would allow after all the curtsies she'd done earlier. "Balin and Dwalin." Two more bows and two more curtsies. Holly thought the curtsying to be somewhat silly, but the majority of the dwarves had seemed to approve and not find it odd at all.

"Enough of this," Thorin said grumpily.

Gandalf grumped at Thorin's grumping. "These things take time, my friend," he said. "First... I feel a stroll coming on. Would you join me?" He looked at Holly and Fili. He stuck out his elbow for Holly. She nodded and took the offered elbow.

Gandalf guided them away from the group.

"I feel you have something to ask me," Gandalf said and stopped. He turned to face her, expectantly.

"I... ummm... yes," she said. She looked at Fili, he nodded in encouragement at her and she brought the parchment out of her pocket.

"What is this?" Gandalf asked as he took the offered paper and unfolded it.

"It belonged to my father," she said. "I'd hoped... you could read it."

Gandalf frowned. "I cannot read elvish," he said and Holly sighed. "But I know someone who can. We are headed his way. If we can ever get past this..." Gandalf eyed Fili. "You did tell her?"

"Yes," he said. "She knows."

"Will she help?"

"I-"

"Help? I... what?" Holly asked and frowned.

"As you know, we are repeating this one day," Gandalf said and Holly nodded. "You appeared on our second day."

"I did?" she asked, eyes wide.

"You did," Gandalf said. "We have done this day five times so far. We... are headed to Erebor. We have someplace to be."

"Doesn't everyone?" Holly asked.

"And chaos would ensue if we continued like this," Gandalf continued on as if not hearing her remark. "We must stop this cycle and continue on."

"Yes, I see your point," Holly said. "But how do you figure I figure into this?"

"As I said... you joined us the first time we repeated this day," Gandalf said. "So... we must take you with us. You are part of us. Much to Thorin's dismay."

"What?" Holly asked and looked at Fili who had now grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She ignored the fact that Gandalf pretty much said she wasn't welcome by Thorin.

"Or at the very least, convince you to stay in Middle Earth and not cross over the threshold again," Gandalf said.

"You mean... live here," Holly said and swallowed hard. She wasn't sure how she whipped out that conclusion so quickly, but there it was. Out in the open.

"Just so," he said and nodded.

"What if it doesn't work?" Fili asked and frowned. "What if we continue like this?"

"Then... I don't know," Gandalf said and he sounded rather defeated to Holly's ears. "It is beyond my reckoning if young Holly is not the solution."

"I have to think about this," Holly said and chewed her lip. She was going to wear a hole in it soon.

"Don't think too long," Gandalf said. "I'll leave you two." He gave Fili a wink and wandered back to the group of three.

Fili watched and felt as Holly became more and more agitated. She began pacing around in a circle, walking around him. He turned around and around to watch her. His head spun.

Holly stopped and put her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"Is... what's wrong?" Fili asked.

"Dizzy," she said and chuckled.

"Why don't we go sit underneath that tree?" he asked. One of the big trees was currently unoccupied.

"I..." she sighed. "I think I need to be alone to think." Fili really wasn't helping.

"Ah... okay," Fili said, his shoulders slumped and he turned.

"Fili," she called after him. He turned around again and looked up at her. "It's not..." she sighed. "I just need to concentrate. You distract me too much."

Fili chuffed at that and smiled. He nodded. "I'll... just be over there," he said and pointed to where Kili was sitting under a tree near the horses. Fili looked at her, nodded, and then left.

Holly sat alone under the tree and threw rocks, trying to think things over.

If she had to stay, would it be terrible? How badly would she miss things at home? Sure, her computer and phone. Television and movies. Music. Electricity was a huge plus. And refrigeration. What if she got sick? She'd already fainted once and felt like she was constantly on the verge of passing out. There was just too much to handle.

And then there was her grandmother. She couldn't leave her. She was ill. If these were her last days, she wanted to be there for her. Like she hadn't been there for her grandfather.

She sighed and threw another stone. "You'll never get anywhere throwing stones."

Holly looked up to see the little one, Bilbo. He smiled. "Mind if I... pull up a root?"

Holly smiled and shook her head. "No, go right ahead," she sighed.

"I heard what's going on," Bilbo confessed. "Or some of it anyway." He shrugged.

Holly nodded in reply. "Gandalf wants me to help," she said. "But I'm not sure..."

"Not sure what?" he asked. "That you can, or that you want to."

Holly sighed again. "When you say it out loud, I feel like a heel," she said. "But... I don't know these people. This is all... very new to me."

Bilbo nodded. "I didn't know any of them either until a few days ago," he said.

"Oh, really? So why are you with them?" she asked.

"They needed a burglar," he said and chuckled as he looked down at the dirt between his feet.

"You don't look much like a burglar," Holly said and frowned.

"I'm afraid I've never stolen anything in my life," he said. "I don't know what kind of burglar I will make."

"I guess that depends on what you're stealing," Holly said and shrugged.

"A treasure," he said.

"Hmmm, Fili mentioned something about a mountain," she said.

"Yes, that would be Erebor," Bilbo commented.

"And a dragon," she said.

"That would be Smaug," Bilbo replied. "And he's got the treasure."

"And you're going to steal it out from under him?" she asked, eyebrows lifting.

"Ah, well, not the whole thing, I don't reckon," he said. "One stone."

"Hmmm," she said and nodded. "So why are you doing this? Doesn't seem like... well... if you don't know them, how did you get involved?"

"Gandalf," he said. "He's... the cause of a lot of trouble in The Shire."

"The Shire?"

"Where I live," Bilbo said. "We've only just traveled out of it."

"Oh, okay," she said and nodded. Whatever that meant, she was sure it made sense to someone, just not to her. But she wasn't going to complicate her life with questions about things she couldn't deal with at the moment.

"And the more I thought about it," he said. "The going off like this... the more I thought I needed an adventure."

"An adventure," Holly repeated. She chewed her lip.

"Maybe you need an adventure," Bilbo suggested.

"I... I need answers," Holly said.

"Oh? About what?" he asked, curious.

"About this," she said and pulled out the parchment. "Gandalf says he knows someone that can read it."

Bilbo took the parchment while she was talking and he unfolded it. He nodded. "Elvish," he said. "I don't have any experience with that, I'm afraid. I always meant to learn it." He smiled. "Maybe I will some day."

"Maybe," she said and nodded. "Oh! I also have this." She pulled the stone out of her pocket, it had been digging into her thigh as she sat.

"May I?" Bilbo asked, his hand poised to pick up the stone.

"Oh, yes, of course," she said and Bilbo took it. He turned it over in his hands.

"It looks like the one Gandalf has in his staff," he said. "But his is grey."

"Well... maybe he would know what it is," Holly said. "I meant to ask him earlier, but he walked off."

"He does that," Bilbo said and chuckled.

* * *

 _bunmel_ \- beauty  
 _zanid_ \- large

* * *

a/n: thanks for reading. sadly, no mushy stuff in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: again, thanks to machine hearts and Narabeleth Du for following the story. Also, thanks for the very very kind guest reviews.

* * *

Fili sat with Kili under the tree by the horses. He watched everyone's comings and goings. But he paid special attention to Holly. And now Holly and Bilbo.

"What was it like?" Kili asked.

Fili frowned. "What was what like?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Holly.

"Everything," Kili said. "Meeting her, the kiss." He shrugged.

"It was..." Fili said and sighed. "I don't feel the same when we're not close."

"Like now?" Kili said.

Fili shrugged. "I'm... I'm okay now," he said. "But when she went back it felt like a hole in my chest."

"Went back?" Kili asked and frowned.

"Ah... yeah," Fili said and nodded. "She... lives over the rock. I've seen it."

"Seen what?" Kili asked.

"Her home," he replied. "It's... a big red box." He chuckled. Before the start of his journey from Ered Luin, he had not seen any houses. Living in a mountain, they had little use for wooden houses, and Hobbits lived in holes. But he had seen a few houses of the men. And he'd seen one of those strange boxes like where Holly lived. But it hadn't been red, the one he'd seen.

Kili chuckled and shook his head.

"She... doesn't live here," Fili said.

"But you said-"

"It's a... passage to somewhere else," Fili said. "I'm sure Gandalf understands. Because I certainly don't."

"Nor do I," Kili admitted.

"I should go to her," Fili said and stood. He'd left her alone with Bilbo too long, not that he didn't trust Bilbo, but he didn't know Bilbo.

He crossed over to Holly's tree where she sat.

"And you can always go home when it's all over," Bilbo said and looked up at his approach. He smiled.

Holly looked up too and smiled. "Is there room for a third?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer.

Holly chuckled, "Sure." She took his hand in hers when he sat close to her in the grass.

Bilbo looked from Holly to Fili and down at their joined hands. He smiled.

"And maybe that's another reason to help," Bilbo said and nodded slightly at their hands. "Oh! I think I hear my name being called. Off I go." He stood quickly and dashed away.

"Funny little thing," Holly said.

Fili chuckled and raised her hand to his lips. He kissed her knuckles. "Have you decided anything?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to sweet talk me into this," she said.

"But I haven't said anything," Fili said and smirked, one side of his mouth tilting up.

"You don't have to," she said and sighed. The slight swinging of his mustache braids was hypnotizing and she pulled her gaze away.

Fili chuckled and leaned his shoulder into her arm. They said nothing for a long time, but watched the others. Some of the dwarves were practicing with their weapons. Bombur was busy making lunch. Dori was making tea. Kili was feeding the ponies. Gandalf was coming their way.

"Here comes Gandalf," Fili said and straightened up. He didn't let go of Holly's hand, however.

Gandalf said nothing as he made himself comfortable in the grass under the tree with the help of his staff. Holly was a little surprised that Gandalf could actually sit on the ground. She barely made it down herself and she had no idea how she was going to manage to get up without making a fool of herself.

"Have you made a decision?" Gandalf asked.

"I... I have," she said on a sigh. "But I... would like some answers first."

"I shall give you what answers I can," Gandalf said, not really promising anything.

Holly nodded. "What if this doesn't work?" she asked. "What if... I can't help? What happens?"

"That I cannot answer," he said. "There are some things I know and some things I don't. This is one of the latter."

"I see," she said and nodded. "And... how will we tell if it works? I mean..." She sighed. "And I don't have anything with me."

Gandalf nodded. "We... Thorin, Balin and I have talked," he said. "And we think it's reasonable to ask you to spend one night with us, tonight. If we wake up tomorrow back where we started this morning, then you can go home."

"And if it works? Then what?" she asked.

Gandalf sighed. "Then... you stay with us and we go to Elrond and ask him," he said. "And if he doesn't know, we ask another elf who will."

"Why not skip this Elrond person and go right to the other?" Fili asked.

"Because Galadriel is farther afield," Gandalf answered.

"Oh," Fili said and nodded.

"But I don't have anything with me," Holly said. "No clothes, food, nothing."

Gandalf considered this. "Perhaps it wouldn't be remiss of us to let you go home and gather some things for the journey," he said. "If this does work the way I suspect, it won't do to disrupt the progression by letting you go home."

"Yes, that makes sense," Holly said although Gandalf was giving her a little bit of a headache.

"So... we will have to start today over again once more," Gandalf said in a tone that implied that granting Holly permission to go home to get some stuff would be a big imposition on everyone. But frankly, Holly wasn't going to go without at least four changes of clean underwear and three pair of socks for this.

No matter how hard she tried, Holly always came up feeling guilty. She knew that when she went home to get some things, they'd start the day over again.

When Gandalf made to rise and go, she stopped him. "Can you tell me one more thing?" she asked.

"Certainly," he said.

Holly found the stone in the grass where she had set it. "What can you tell me about this?" she asked as she held the stone out for the old wizard to see.

Gandalf sucked in a breath. "Where did you get this?" he asked and sounded a little angry about it. He snatched the stone up and turned it over and over in his fingers. He looked at her.

"It belonged to my father," she said, unblinking. "It was in his pack, along with some other things and that paper with the elvish writing."

Gandalf nodded. "Tell me what happened to your father," he said. It wasn't a request so much as a command. Holly had a feeling he wouldn't take no for an answer, but she saw no reason not to tell him.

"Goblins killed him," she said simply.

"Goblins," Gandalf said and nodded, considering that information before he spoke again. "I feared as much. They have been gone a long time."

"They?" she asked. Fili looked about as confused as Holly felt.

"Pallando and Alatar," Gandalf replied. "They were sent this way, but some time ago where not heard from again."

"I don't know who Pallando is," Holly said.

"Alatar is your father, then?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and nodded. "At least... that's what I've been told. But my mother and grandparents didn't have a reason to lie to me."

Gandalf nodded slowly. He continued to study the stone. "So Pallando is still missing," he said. Holly knew the wheels were turning in his head.

"But who are they?" Fili asked.

"Why, they are the Blue Wizards," Gandalf replied.

Fili sat back and looked at Holly. "You don't look like a wizard," he said to her then eyed Gandalf. Then he wrinkled his nose.

"Funny thing... I don't feel like one either," she said and smirked in his direction. Fili chuckled.

"That is because you are only half," Gandalf said with as much hauteur as he could muster for the situation. "But you could probably benefit from some instruction."

"Would that help?" Holly asked. "I mean..." she sighed.

"It might," Gandalf said. "When you come back, we will begin. If you wish it, of course. It might help on this 'adventure' as Mr. Baggins so mildly puts it."

Holly nodded. "What... what does a wizard do?" she asked.

"A great many things," Gandalf said, puffing himself up.

"Like fireworks," Fili said and smirked.

Gandalf squinted at the golden haired dwarf. "Bilbo has been telling too many of his stories, I see," he said. Fili chuckled and nodded, sending his braids swinging again.

"So, what do wizards do?" Holly pressed the old wizard.

"Ah, well, some of us do some things and others do other things," Gandalf said, evading giving any real answers. He gathered himself and pushed up on his staff and rose to his feet. "I will tell Thorin that you have agreed to help."

"But I want to go home and get some things," she said up to him. Gandalf nodded.

"I am sure Thorin will be pleased that you feel confident this will work and would like to be prepared," Gandalf said, turning her reasons completely to not what she had originally considered at all. "I will tell him." And then he ambled away, his grey robes swinging.

"Then I should go," Holly said, dropping a huge hint. Fili was the driver, after all.

Fili nodded and looked at her. "We should wait until after lunch," he said. "Maybe the others would like to say something." He shrugged. Maybe Thorin... he sighed. But no, he knew his uncle wouldn't say anything. "You'll like Bombur's cooking."

"Which one is Bombur? I met them all, but I'm never going to remember their names," she said and wrinkled her nose.

"He's the big one," Fili said and nodded to the cooking fire. There was a big dwarf, as wide as he was tall, bent over the big pot over the fire. Stirring and tasting.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Holly spoke again.

"Do you like doing this?" she asked.

"Doing- you mean traveling?" he asked and looked down, considering. "I... I wish I were at home," he said and sighed.

"Where is home?" she asked.

"Ered Luin," he said.

"Where is Ered Luin?" she asked.

* * *

Thorin watched the conversation between Gandalf, Fili and the woman from across camp. He watched the way the woman looked at his nephew. The way his nephew looked at her.

Thorin scowled at the two.

"If you keep up that face, you'll finally look your age," Dwalin said.

All he received was a 'harumph' from Thorin.

"What ever happens happens," Dwalin said. "No matter how much you want to, you can't stop it."

Another 'harumph' from the king. "He is the heir," he said roughly.

"You don't think he knows that?" Dwalin asked. "He wouldn't be the heir, if you'd find your _Amrâl_ and have younglings of your own."

That received the blackest of scowls. But it didn't faze Dwalin.

When Thorin didn't say anything further, Dwalin spoke again, "You can't change what has happened," he said. "If he denies... if he doesn't... he will never have heirs himself. And you well know this."

"Aye," Thorin said and sighed. He knew there wasn't anything he could do to stop what Mahal had decreed. Even if it was with an outsider. The line of Durin would be tainted. But this is what Mahal wanted. And Mahal would have. Thorin didn't have to agree.

He brooded and watched them for the longest time, until Bombur decreed lunch was ready. A bowl of it was brought to him by Ori who bowed and left him. Balin came and sat near him with his own bowl.

"Any news?" Thorin asked around a mouthful of stew.

"Aye," Balin said and nodded. "She has agreed."

"Agreed to what?" Thorin asked.

"Agreed to help us," Balin said and Thorin nodded. "But she requests to go home first and gather things for the road."

Thorin scowled.

"Gandalf said she is hopeful this will work," Balin said with a half smile. "And that is why she would gather travelling items now, so we may go on and not disrupt what will be done by her staying here."

Thorin nodded. "Very good," he said.

"Aye, it is," Balin said.

"But I think her reasons are more toward Fili and less toward helping us continue on," Thorin said.

"How so?" Balin asked, puzzled.

"You see how she looks at him and him at her?" Thorin asked and nodded toward them. They had moved closer to the fire and ate together, the four of them. Kili and the burglar included.

"Perhaps it is not what you think," Balin said, unconcerned.

"I am sure it is what I think," Thorin said and frowned.

"You know-"

"I cannot stop it, yes, I do know," Thorin said, cutting Balin off.

"And young Fili would not have it in his heart to look at her as he does if it weren't true," Balin said. It wasn't in a dwarf to look upon a dwarrowdam or any female with love or lust in his heart if he were not looking upon his _Amrâl_. And that was what every dwarrow knew.

"Aye, I know that, too," Thorin said, still frowning.

Balin sighed and continued to eat until he was finished.

"Perhaps there is more to her than what we know," he said.

"How so?" Thorin asked, looking up.

"There is a reason she is here," Balin said. "Perhaps more than just to..." He nodded toward the group, indicating what was going on between Holly and Fili over lunch.

"Aye," Thorin said, acknowledging Balin's words. "But that is to see us continue on."

"Aye," Balin agreed. "And if you tell her they can't..." He nodded again. "She will leave and go home and we will be forever here at this campfire eating lunch."

Thorin sighed. He knew Balin was right. He knew Dwalin was right. He knew whatever Gandalf said was right, too. But that didn't mean he had to agree or like any of it.

* * *

a/n: that was a lot of talking, whew. What will the outcome be? Hmmm.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: a thanks goes to new story followers and favoriters: Lyrasha, AnimeDemonNinja, amariabt, ca186229, hannanizar

Thank you for the kind comments, guests and Jasmine. I love reading the reviews everyone has made.

* * *

Holly thoroughly enjoyed having lunch with the three of them. Poor Bilbo. She chuckled remembering the Hobbit bemoaning the fact that he'd left home without a handkerchief.

"What are you laughing about?" Fili asked over his shoulder. They were taking the ride back to the stone a lot slower than the trip to meet up with everyone.

The group had decided they would go no further today since it was obvious they wouldn't be making any progress. They'd continued on each day hopeful that they would actually make progress and the chain be broken. But it was a futile hope they all now knew.

There had been only a couple of members that had not been aware of their recent pattern. But all had been explained before he and Holly left for the rock. They seemed to take it in stride, and were somewhat put out that they hadn't been aware. But those concerns had soon been assuaged by the others when they were informed that it was most annoying to keep doing the same thing over and over and not knowing if it would continue.

"Why didn't you tell me you played violin?" Holly asked, their leisurely pace allowed for conversation.

"You never asked," Fili replied and chuckled.

"It was beautiful," she said and sighed.

Fili chuffed and ducked his head.

After lunch the dwarves had decided to get out their instruments from the pack ponies and play. Bilbo had sat nearby under the tree and smoked his pipe with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. His furry feet swaying with the music.

Holly had grinned as she watched him, but had to look away. She felt like she was intruding on a very private moment. But the magical music of the dwarves soon made her forget about Bilbo.

She sighed again.

When they arrived at the rock they both dismounted. Fili tied the pony up to the bush and turned to her.

"You promise you will come back?" Fili asked, still unsure if she would. She had shown up before, but now... she could be afraid to come back. With the future that was in store for her, he wasn't sure if she really would.

"Yes, of course," she said and nodded.

Fili smiled and took her hand. He led her to the rock and began to climb. She followed.

"You're not coming," she said, it was more a question than a statement that he couldn't.

Fili looked up at the top of the rock. "No, I will wait," he said.

"You should probably go back to camp, at least you'd be with everyone while I'm gone," she said and looked up at him.

Fili chuckled and nodded. He framed her face with his hands. He was the perfect height now. A little taller than her. He bent and kissed her lightly.

She chuckled and bit her lip when he pulled away from her.

She came up a half-step, level with him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said and smiled. Fili nodded.

"I just... don't want you to go," he said and chuckled then shrugged. His face flamed red.

Holly pulled him to her and kissed his forehead. He sucked in his breath. Then she set her forehead on his, her hand at the back of his neck, holding him to her.

"Don't be sad, I'll be back," she said and let him go. Then she disappeared over the top. Fili moved up and watched her climb down on the other side. He was tempted to follow her, but didn't. He sat down near the base of the rock and sighed.

He waited a long time, it seemed. But he knew it was useless to just sit there because Holly was right. He needed to go back to camp where he could at least be comfortable near the fire and his brother and the others.

It was a while later, he'd been on the road for a half hour or more when he heard the heavy hoof-falls of a pony. Kili came around the bend a grin on his face when he saw his brother. He stopped the pony alongside Fili's.

"You didn't have to meet me," Fili said. Kili urged his pony forward and circled Fili's pony. Fili turned and watched his brother, he was slightly out of breath. Excitement?

"No, I didn't," Kili said and shrugged. His grin grew and his eyes shone.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Fili asked, suspicious.

"Nothing," Kili said, feigning innocence. But Fili knew his little brother was anything but innocent, especially when he got that look on his face. He knew Kili was up to something.

Kili laughed then and urged his pony forward, back the way Fili had come. Back toward the rock.

"Kili!" Fili yelled after him but Kili didn't heed him and was soon out of sight. With a great sigh, Fili turned his pony and guided it back down the road. He chuckled and urged the beast faster.

When he arrived at the stone, it was to find Kili sitting at the base, the pony tied up. He looked down at Fili.

"What are you planning?" Fili asked up to him.

"I'm going over," he said.

"What? Why?" Fili asked and frowned.

"I want to see the red box," Kili said and smirked.

Fili shook his head and led his pony to the bush and tied it up next to Kili's. They'd be okay there, he hoped.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Fili asked.

"Aye, Master Boggins," Kili said. Fili chuckled and shook his head. Kili knew it was 'Baggins', but he insisted on getting it wrong every time.

Fili sighed. He knew his brother well enough to know that if he didn't go with him, Kili would go alone.

"I should never have told you," Fili said as he came up even with his brother on the rock.

Kili's only reply was a huge grin and then he vaulted himself over the top of the rock. Fili quickly followed.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Fili said as he looked over his shoulder. There was nothing to indicate they had just passed over into another place and possibly another time.

He'd never said so to Holly, but her way of dress was odd. Not that he was complaining, the fit of her trousers was something to be admired, and he had. When she wasn't looking, of course.

But he was used to seeing dwarrowdams in dresses or long tunics and leggings. Just the thought of Holly's snug trousers and short tunic that didn't cover the juncture of her thighs made him think of other things. His face flamed red and he bit his lip.

"Oh, there!" Kili said and pointed. It was the red box, a little ways off from where they were. The sun was low in the sky, and everything seemed different.

They passed under a large tree. Fili could not tell what kind it was in the fading light. But he reckoned it really didn't matter. What mattered was finding Holly.

They left the path and walked through the tall grass and headed toward the red box house. There was no door or windows on the side they approached. Kili led the way around to the other side. There were windows and they peeped in, standing on tip-toe.

"There's no one here," Kili said and frowned when he took his face away from the window. "It's all dark."

"Aye," Fili said. "Let's keep looking."

"Good idea," Kili agreed and nodded. He led the way around the other side of the red box house and stopped short. Fili bumped into him and then looked up.

"Ah," he said. Kili nodded and ran to the door of the white house that stood not far from the red box. It seemed that Holly did not live in a red box after all.

Taking the back steps two at a time, not that there were many, only three. He landed with a jump on the back porch. Fili came shortly after. They both lunged for the door and knocked at the same time.

When there was no answer, Kili knocked again, louder. "Maybe she didn't hear," he said.

"Just a minute!" came the call from inside. Fili and Kili exchanged glances. That wasn't Holly.

"Maybe it's the wrong house?" Kili asked. Fili shrugged and they both jumped when a light overhead suddenly lit itself. They looked up, squinting at the little orb over the door. But then the door was opened and their attention was taken from the glowing orb.

The woman at the door was older than Holly. She took a step back and blinked down at the pair. A frown on her face.

"Is Holly home?" Kili asked and smiled.

"Ah... uh," the woman said. "No... she went out... to get some things." She frowned down at them. "Are you... are you... Ummmm..."

"Kili, at your service," Kili said and bowed.

"Fili, at your service," Fili said and bowed.

"Well then!" the woman said. "Mary... I um... would you like to come in?" She bit her lip but held the door wide.

They both nodded and stepped inside, looking around. They stripped off most of their weapons and left them by the door.

"You are Holly's aunt?" Fili asked. Mary nodded.

"And you're... from over the rock," she said and both Fili and Kili nodded. She smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon. You're welcome to stay."

"Thank you," Fili said as they followed her deeper inside the house.

They had come into a little room that led into another room by a door directly opposite the door they'd come through.

"Make yourselves at home," she said as she went about making dinner.

"Yes, thank you," Fili said and with that they were left to their own devices.

Kili nudged Fili in the arm and jerked his head to the door that stood open into the next room. Fili knew what Kili was saying and he nodded. Kili lead the way out of the room and into the next.

This room, like the kitchen, had one of those glowing orbs in the ceiling. It gave off a nice light that didn't flicker at all. It made it easier to see everything in the room.

A highly polished table and chairs sat in the middle of the room. A cabinet with glass doors stood against one wall. Plates, bowls, and a tea service among other things were on display in the cabinet. On another wall was a long chest with many drawers. Kili had gone to that and was opening drawers.

"Kili, don't snoop," Fili warned.

"Why not? I'm not going to take anything," he whispered.

"It's not polite," Fili replied.

"Well, this is boring anyway," Kili answered. "Just forks and spoons." He shrugged and closed the drawers.

Kili turned and crossed the room, moving into the next. Fili had no choice but to follow.

The next room had a couch and matching stuffed chairs. It looked a little like a room in Master Baggin's home, but there was that glowing orb again. And pressed up to the wall was a box with a dark shiny square in it. Atop the box was a lacy runner and pictures set on it. Fili went to investigate.

The pictures were unlike anything he'd ever seen. They were highly detailed and colorful.

"What's that?" Kili asked from behind him.

"Pictures," Fili replied and shrugged.

"Oh! There's Holly," Kili said and picked up one in a golden frame. Fili frowned and took it from him to look at it better. He smiled down at the picture. It was the first time he'd really been able to see Holly's face clearly, without a glow.

Kili grew bored with the picture and bent to look at the strange box they were standing in front of. He ran his fingers over it and then twisted a knob. When the thing started shouting at him, he jumped back and landed on the floor.

Surprised at the noise, Fili dropped the picture. The glass in the frame shattered. Mary came rushing out to see what had happened.

"Oh, dear," she said and frowned.

* * *

Holly arrived back at the farm with arms loaded with packages. She dumped them in the hallway at the base of the stairs.

Pausing, she thought she heard voices. "Mary, do we have company?" she asked. Great, just what she needed. She needed to pack and do this thing. She'd planned to leave early tomorrow.

She'd arranged as much as she could. Told Mary what was happening. She'd even made a visit to her grandmother. And much to Holly's shock, her grandmother was wanting to come home!

Hale and healthy, the woman was outrunning the nurses. She was antsy to go home. A miraculous recovery, apparently. But Holly wasn't going to question that. And her grandmother wished her well in this new undertaking.

But Holly actually wondered if her grandmother actually realized that Holly might not be coming back. Ever. She could be stuck there.

She wasn't going to worry about that, what other people thought. She'd done her piece, said her goodbyes. And now it was time to go. And it oddly felt like the right thing to do. Another chapter in her life, a new start.

"Yes!" came the reply from the kitchen. "We're eating dinner, come have some before they eat it all!"

There was a clamor from the kitchen and laughter. Holly rushed into the kitchen to see what was going on. Expecting the worst she stopped short and gasped.

Fili and Kili sat there at the table in the kitchen, mouths full of lasagna. Glasses raised to greet her. She shook her head.

Mary looked frazzled. An overwrought babysitter. Holly laughed and took a seat.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're here," Holly said as she scooped up a serving of lasagna and put some salad in one of the little bowls.

"I blame Kili," Fili said and smirked.

"I wanted to see where you live," Kili said and shrugged.

"Well... I don't actually live here," Holly admitted. "I'm just visiting. This is my aunt, Mary."

"We've met," Fili said and nodded towards the older woman. "And pardon us for imposing."

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Mary said.

"Mary doesn't live here either," Holly said. "It's my grandmother's house. She's... away right now."

"Oh," Fili said and nodded.

"She's ready to come home, by the way," Holly said to her aunt. "I visited her earlier and told her..."

Mary nodded. "I'm surprised," she said. "She seemed so sick this morning."

"You don't seem too surprised," Holly said and frowned.

"The facility called me a few hours ago," Mary said and shrugged.

"Ah," Holly said and nodded. "Are you going to let her come home?"

Mary sighed. "She shouldn't stay there," she said. "But she can't come back here. I don't want her living alone."

"You could always move back home," Holly suggested.

"I could," Mary said and nodded. She was probably retired from whatever she did. But Holly never knew what that was and wasn't about to ask now.

"I should," Mary said and bit her lip. She sighed. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your company."

"Okay," Holly said.

"You can put them down wherever there's a bed, I reckon," Mary said and shrugged as she took her dishes to the sink. "I'm assuming they're spending the night?"

"I guess so," Holly said. Fili and Kili looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.

Mary left the kitchen. A moment later they could hear her on the stairs.

Fili cleared his throat. "Were you... planning on moving here?" he asked.

"Ah, no," Holly shook her head. "I'm helping to clean it up."

"Oh," Fili said and nodded. "And your aunt doesn't live here either?"

"No, she's cleaning up the house and I'm helping," she said and shrugged. "But... my grandmother might be coming home now, so there's really no reason to clean it up."

Fili frowned. Kili listened but continued to eat.

"So... why were you cleaning it up if not for your grandmother?" Fili asked.

"We were going to rent it out," she said.

"'Rent'?" he asked and frowned.

"Hmmm, yes," she said and bit her lip before continuing. "It's when... the owner of a house or thing accepts payment for the temporary use of that thing."

"Ah, yes," Fili said and nodded. "Like hiring a pony?"

"Yes, that's it, but for a longer while," she said. Fili nodded and smiled.

Fili sat and watched as Holly ate. Their eyes met numerous times and each time Holly flushed red. Fili smirked.

"Your aunt said you went out to get some things," Fili said when Holly was eating the last of her salad. "Did you get what you need?"

"Yes, I got everything I planned," she said and nodded. "I'll show you once I clean up the dishes."

Kili looked at Fili and smirked, he wiggled his eyebrows. Fili nodded and they both jumped up. Kili ran around the table, Fili started tossing plates and bowls at him.

Holly watched in horror as the tableware flew around bouncing off elbows and hands. The two had the dishes done and dried in less than a minute.

"Good Lord you're a circus act," Holly said, stupefied. She shook her head.

Holly didn't dare show the two of them any really modern conveniences. They were fascinated enough by the refrigerator. They claimed they had something similar in Ered Luin, but it was just a box with ice in it to keep things fresh.

She was unaware of their introduction to the television, that Mary had quickly lowered the volume of and then turned off when dinner was ready. They'd also found the light switch in the living room and flicked it on and off repeatedly, and then the one in the dining room suffered the same treatment. All the while the two dwarves giggling like children over their newfound toys.

They'd asked about electricity, but Holly couldn't explain very well. But they did get the general concept about motors and such. Being dwarves, they tended toward the mechanical, to some degree.

"I need to pack," she said and yawned. It was getting late and she needed to make beds for the two.

"I'll help," Fili said.

"I'll watch," Kili offered.

Holly chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, but shoes off, first," she said and pointed to their shoes.

They both frowned and looked up at her.

"We take our shoes off down here," she said and pointed to the corner at the base of the stairs where a row of shoes already lie. "It's to keep the carpeting upstairs clean."

"Oh," Fili said and Kili nodded. They removed their shoes and then everyone grabbed a bag or box and went upstairs.

She led them into her bedroom. The room hadn't changed much since she lived there, but her grandparents had gotten rid of her old twin bed. It was now replaced with a much larger bed that took up most of the space. The white dresser, tiny matching night stand and a desk were all that remained of her childhood furniture.

"I wasn't sure what I should bring," she confessed as she dumped the contents of her shopping bags on the bed then sat on the big bed. Kili didn't hesitate and climbed up on the bed to sit across from her. Fili, not one to be left out, but mostly because Holly belonged to him, went around and climbed up on the other side and sat nearer to Holly. The things she'd bought spread on the bed between the three of them.

Fili went first to the small axe. He held it up. "What do you think you'll kill with this?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Kill? No, chop branches," she said and shrugged. "I'll leave the killing to you men, I guess."

"And what of this?" he asked and held up a large knife she'd bought. It was particularly wicked looking, a regular edge on the bottom, but the top had a deep serrated edge. She wasn't sure what that was for, but it was in the hunting section of the outdoor store. And it was marked down.

"I... I don't know," she said and shrugged. "I thought it looked useful."

"Useful," Fili said.

Meanwhile, Kili was pawing through all the other things Holly had on the bed. Picking up each item and turning it over, examining it, and setting it back on the bed.

"Is it sharp enough?" she asked and frowned. "You seem to be a weapons expert."

Fili chuffed and smiled. He plucked the blade with his thumb. "It could use sharpening," he said.

"I have a stone," she said and searched around in the pile of things Kili was going through.

"Here it is," Kili said and tossed it to Fili.

Before Holly could stop him, Fili licked the stone and set the blade to it.

"Eww," she said and wrinkled her nose.

"It was gritty," Fili admitted and chuckled.

She leaned closer to him, Fili leaned in to her in response. "I don't like gritty kisses," she whispered.

Fili flicked a glance at her. "I'll make sure to drink something, then," he whispered back.

Holly giggled and shook her head as she slid from the bed while Fili went back to sharpening the knife. Kili watched as she picked up a green sack from the foot of the bed. She plopped it on the bed.

Kili jumped off the bed when he saw she needed help. Together they wrestled the sleeping bag, a foam pad and a blanket into the sack. They pressed the air out of it and Holly fastened the ties.

Fili covertly watched as the pair worked easily together. A shiver of jealousy ran through him.

"Hey, what do you think," Holly said suddenly. "About these? Bilbo said he'd left his handkerchiefs at home." She held up a pack of white monogrammed handkerchiefs and a pack of bandanas she'd gotten from the men's department. "Which do you think he'd like?"

Kili smiled. "I think the letter ones," he said but took the brightly colored bandanas to look at.

Holly chuckled and opened the pack of white handkerchiefs and rolled them in a bundle, tied with a string. She put it in her backpack.

Fili frowned at the exchange and went back to sharpening the knife. Holly didn't miss the frown, but she said nothing.

"I like these," Kili said and hesitantly put them back on the bed.

"Oh, do you want them?" she asked and picked them up. Kili looked at her then at the bandanas and then at Fili.

He sighed. "Ah, no," he said and shook his head. Then he looked down at the floor, suddenly shy.

* * *

a/n:


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Another chapter! Yay!

Thanks to Patchwork Knightess and Douhearthem2 for following and/or favoriting.

Been Bookmarked by Inari also, thank you.

A guest asked why Kili was shy all of a sudden. He didn't want to accept a gift without Fili's permission and he didn't want to tell her why, and that will be explained a little better in this chapter, the answer to where Fili will sleep will also be in this chapter. :)

* * *

Fili was feeling out of sorts. It was... everything. Holly's home was strange. Things covered in odd wrappings. The knife he sharpened was black metal, but it didn't feel like an orc blade. It held no power.

The sharpening stone was too perfectly shaped. The bed was very soft under his arse. The fabric that covered it was heavenly. The lights in the room... they didn't flicker except when he flicked the switch. Which he had to admit was a wonderful thing. Lights so easy to command.

And now... Holly was giving gifts to Bilbo and Kili. But not to him. Didn't she know?

He sighed.

No, of course she didn't know.

He frowned when Kili pulled Holly down and whispered something to her. She nodded and covered her mouth, a giggle, and ushered Kili from the room. He continued to scowl at the knife until finally he put it down and picked up the axe.

* * *

"Kili, can I ask you a question?" she asked him as she led him to the bathroom. Dinner had caught up to him.

"Aye, of course," he said, though he was eager to make use of the bathroom.

"Is Fili mad at me?" she asked.

Kili chuckled. "He could never be mad at you," he said. "He's... jealous." Before Holly could ask why, Kili went on. "The handkerchiefs for Master Boggins- Baggins." He smiled and chuckled at himself.

"Fili wants some handkerchiefs too?" she asked and frowned. He didn't seem the type.

"No, not that, but... giving gifts is... a... meaningful thing," he said. "Family and close friends. You've only just met Bilbo."

"Oh, I see," she said. "I think. But..." she shrugged and sighed. "I do see. Would it help if I gave him something too?"

"It might," Kili replied.

Holly chuckled softly and opened the door to the bathroom and flipped on the lights. "You're wise beyond your years, Kili," she said. "Don't overflow the toilet, please."

Kili chuckled and nodded.

Holly left him and hoped he knew what toilet paper was for.

She went back to the bedroom. Fili was now sharpening the axe. She sat on the bed and leaned back on her elbows. Fili looked down at her, but didn't smile.

"Kili said something to me," she said softly.

"Oh?" Fili asked.

"About... gifts," she said and looked up at him.

Fili 'humphf'ed in response.

"If... if you don't want me to give Bilbo those handkerchiefs, I won't," she said softly.

Fili paused and thought about that. Yes, he was jealous. But did he have a right to be? Yes and no. She didn't know, or at least she hadn't, until now. Maybe. He sighed.

"No, he needs them," he said. "Maybe he'll stop complaining about leaving his at home."

Holly giggled. She leaned up towards him. He bent down to her and their lips met again. Briefly. Then she pulled away. "Gritty," she said. Fili pulled back and laughed.

Holly scooted off the bed and went to her suitcase sitting on top of the desk. She'd packed two weeks worth of clothes, more than she'd take with her now. She knew exactly what she wanted, pulled it out with a flourish and held it up.

Fili watched as she came up with the item. He frowned when she held it up.

She lowered it enough to look at him and crossed back to the bed. Without ceremony she tossed the shirt at him, it landed on his head.

"What was that for?" he asked as he moved it to the side, peeking around it. The shirt smelled like her. He held it to his nose and inhaled.

"Oh, I should wash it first, I suppose," she said and made to snatch it back from him.

"No, leave it," he said, his hand on hers, stilling her from taking it back.

She sat on the bed again, her hand still in his. "I hope it fits," she said.

"It's yours, why wouldn't it fit?" he asked and frowned, he moved the shirt to his shoulder, his hand still on it. It was very soft, and very blue. A nice color.

Holly giggled. "I hope it fits you," she clarified. "I want you to have it. It's not new. I've had it for a couple of years." She shrugged. "But... if you don't want it, I'll understand."

Fili was rather on the speechless side. It was one thing to give a new gift, but another thing completely to give a gift from your personal items. At least for a dwarf and a dwarrowdam.

But Fili had to remind himself yet again that Holly was not a dwarrowdam. No matter how much her shape resembled one. He knew she would be the envy of most dams he knew in Ered Luin. He wondered if his mother would be pleased.

Dis had so fretted when he came of age. He was thinner than he should be. And poor Kili... he'd always be scrawny. But it ran in their father's family. Dis had so hoped her family, the Durin side, would bestow some brawn on her sons, but it hadn't.

"Say something," Holly said and rubbed his knee. She'd taken a seat on the bed again.

Fili nodded and sniffed. "Yes, thank you," he said. "I don't... I don't have anything to give you."

Holly smiled. "It's okay," she said. "I don't expect anything in return. That's not what gifts are about."

Fili nodded.

"Are you going to try it on?" she asked.

"Yes," he said and nodded. He slid from the bed and removed his coat. Next came a leather shirt and he stood in a blue tunic embroidered with gold thread.

Fili's stomach flipped. He knew he'd have to get down to bare skin. And then she would see how scrawny he really was. He removed the tunic and was left in a thin knit long sleeve shirt that used to be white but was now somewhere closer to grey. It was worn thin in places and torn in others. It was a sad thing compared to his fine blue tunic.

Holly watched him. He seemed nervous to her. "Maybe... do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No," he said as he lifted that final thin layer up and over his head. He let it fall to the bed with the other items.

"Oh," she said softly. "You're... not as wide as I thought." All the layers gave the illusion of bulk.

His arms were nicely muscled. Shoulders powerfully rounded. The soft start of a six pack that may or may not take form.

Holly wanted to touch it. Touch his stomach. To touch all of him. Run her hands over bare skin lightly dusted with golden hair. Press close to him and run her hands over his back and down to his arse.

Fili's gaze flew to hers. He gasped softly. He could feel her desire to touch him. Could feel her curiosity. It made him hard all over and tingle. Light headed.

He stood frozen to the spot, unable to move as Holly walked around the bed and came to stand before him. She grabbed up the shirt and Fili could only watch as she found the neck and slipped it over his head.

* * *

Holly couldn't miss his condition as she came around the bed. She bit her lip and avoided looking at him, or tried to. She wondered how big...

"You... should put something on," she said softly. "Before I'm..." she sighed.

"Before what?" he asked as he found the arm hole and slipped his arm through. Never taking his eyes off of her. Her face grew more and more red by the second.

"Before I'm tempted to..." she said and sighed. "Do something I shouldn't even be thinking about." She tugged the shirt into place and smoothed her hands down his chest.

Fili chuffed softly and looked down at the shirt. "It feels good," he said.

"It's a little big," she said.

Fili chuckled. "It's fine," he said. "Roomy." He rolled his shoulders and smiled.

"I can take up the sleeves if you like," she said. It was t-shirt fabric, but she might be able to manage taking out the ribbing and resetting it.

He smiled. "No, I like it just the way it is," he said. "Unwashed and all." He raised his arm to his nose and smelled the shirt sleeve."

Holly chuckled and rearranged his hair, running her fingers down one of his braids. He looked up at her.

"If you keep that up," she said softly. "I might just fall in love with you."

His arms went around her to settle around her waist, he pulled her to him until there was no air between their bodies. Her arm draped casually over his shoulder, her hand rested at the back of his neck, her fingers in his hair.

"You haven't already?" he asked. He was all seriousness, no hint of teasing in his tone. "I was hoping."

She looked down into his eyes, then at his shoulder. She shrugged.

"You make it very hard to kiss you," Fili said.

Her gaze flicked to his again.

"You're much too tall," he said.

"Maybe you should stand on a book," she said and smirked but lowered her face as she spoke. Fili looked up at the same time and their lips met, a slow crash into each other.

He was tender with her, he didn't want to frighten her. It was too powerful, this feeling, but he knew she wasn't feeling the same thing. She couldn't feel it. She would have said something.

He was blinded by her glow. It flared up every time they were close like this. He had to close his eyes against the brightness, but he could still see it even though the room was bright, too.

Holly's head was swimming. She didn't know how this had happened. How just meeting him a couple of times, barely talking to him, could result in this. The little fascination she'd had for him had expanded exponentially. It hadn't even been a crush!

She was completely ready to... do unnatural things. Things like completely abandon the life she'd known and run away to a place with little hairy men and wizards and dragons.

Willing to face danger. Willing to help strangers. Willing to... be with Fili. For the rest of her life.

And that was something that never happened to her.

Really... Holly wanted answers. Why? Why her? Why this? Why now?

But the last time she'd asked a man 'why me', he'd suddenly had a very important appointment and never spoke to her again. She didn't even have to ask if it was something she'd said. Men didn't like to be questioned like that. But he couldn't even say it was because he thought she was attractive, or funny, or had a nice personality. Because the simple fact had been... none of those things. He just wanted sex. Just wanted a place to put his dick. He'd almost gotten it, too.

Her hand had crept to Fili's throat. She could feel his pulse racing under her fingers. His lips teased hers, she teased back. His tongue sought entrance, then withdrew.

He pulled back and looked at her, his face flushed. He looked down, embarrassed.

Holly kissed his temple.

"You seem... is something wrong?" she asked softly into his hair.

"No, nothing," he said and leaned into her. He buried his face in her neck.

The closer Fili got to her and the longer they held each other, Holly became aware of two things. Fili was very horny, by evidence of it pressing into her thigh. The second thing was the overwhelming feeling she had that Fili was still a virgin and quite possibly had never kissed anyone before herself.

That last thing was probably why Fili hadn't actually tried anything untoward so far. For all of his height, Holly knew that Fili was not a young boy. He didn't speak like one, didn't look like one. Unless...

Kili came slamming back into the room. His step sprightly a smile on his face.

"Oh," he said and blushed seeing the two of them together so closely.

Fili cleared his throat and stepped away. Quickly he grabbed his tunic and turned his back to the room and slipped it over his head. He got stuck in his haste and Holly had to pull it down in the back.

"Are you going to pack?" Kili asked, his gaze flicking from his brother to Holly, his blush got deeper.

"Ah, yes," she said and nodded. "But I'll do it later, after I've settled you two down for the night."

"We're not sleeping here?" Kili asked, he glanced at his brother.

Holly frowned. "Here? As in my bed?" she asked. Sure it was a large-ish bed, but sharing it with them? She wasn't sure about that.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Kili said.

"Ah... Kili doesn't like to sleep in strange places," Fili covered for his brother. The truth was Kili had nightmares. A lot. And strange places made it worse.

Sometimes Fili was surprised at how well adjusted Kili was. Fili knew he would be a walking mess if he had the terrors like his little brother. So he always liked to be there for him at night.

"Oh, okay, I guess he can sleep in here," she said and shrugged.

"And Fili, too," Kili said as he bounced on his heels.

"Yes, Fili, too," she said and nodded. "I'll just get some blankets." But she turned to the bed first and started splitting the things she bought between the duffle bag and the backpack. The backpack she would carry and the duffle could be put on the pack pony with everyone else's everything.

* * *

a/n: I really need to set a schedule for posting. I'm sorry for the long spaces, it's not my intention to keep you all on tenterhooks waiting for a new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: Once again, thanks to all the story followers and favoriters. Denpa-chu, ladybug213, Fantasy Narhwal of Rivendell, Mystic Myra 8, thegreatgrimalkin, and Momotte.

Thanks for all the kind reviews. You all really make my day, every time I read them I giggle.

I hope I didn't make you all wait too long this time for a new chapter.

* * *

When they were finished packing the things she'd bought, Holly moved to her suitcase and pulled out all the clothes she brought with her. She didn't have that much stuff to begin with as she'd only packed considering the two weeks she would spend with her aunt. And then she had planned on doing laundry at some point so really only packed for a week.

So in the end she packed everything she'd brought, just transferring it all to the duffle and backpack. The underwear, bras, and socks were smuggled into the duffle in a small lingerie pouch. Next came shirts and jeans. She didn't have anything other than jeans, so they would have to do. Two pair of shorts she doubted she'd ever wear. And she packed one hoodie while she planned to wear the other. And her small toiletries bag that would go in tomorrow morning. And the only shoes she'd brought had been one pair of athletic shoes.

"Well, that's it," she said as she zipped the duffle closed.

"Doesn't seem like a lot," Kili said. "Are you sure?"

"That's all I have," she said and shrugged.

"Well, maybe you can buy what you need once you're settled," Kili said. Holly noticed that Fili was very quiet during the exchange. She met his look.

"Do you think I'll be staying?" she asked Kili.

"I... ummm..." he blushed furiously and looked at Fili then down at the floor.

Holly frowned and wondered what he was thinking or what he'd heard or knew that she didn't.

It got her to thinking about traveling with everyone. All men. And then that struck her. All males. Traveling with all men. Little hairy men, but they were men.

Fili saw her go pale and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Holly? What's wrong?" he asked, he could feel her sudden apprehension. He came and took her hands as he stood between her knees.

"I... nothing," she said and shook her head. Her gaze distant even though she looked directly at his chest.

"It is something," he said softly. "Tell me."

Her gaze flicked from him to Kili and back to him. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. She looked away then back at him and opened her mouth once again.

"It's that... it's..."

"You can tell me," Fili said and cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed her skin.

"And me," Kili said and smiled.

Holly smiled and nodded. "They... you... are all strangers to me," she said. "And... men. And I'm not. I'm just..."

"Oh! No you shouldn't worry about that," Fili said, knowing exactly what she meant. "They're all very nice."

"Most of them like you already," Kili said and grinned.

"Most?" she sniffled.

"We can never be sure how Dwalin and Oin will react to anything," Fili said.

"Nor Bifur," Kili said.

"He's the one with the axe...?" she asked and motioned to her forehead.

"Aye," Fili said and sighed.

"What happened there?" Holly asked and wrinkled her nose.

The two exchanged a look and shrugged. "We don't know," Fili said. "A battle with orcs."

"Horrible thing," Kili said. "He only mumbles and speaks Khudzul."

"Khudzul?" she asked, the strange word stuck to her tongue.

"The dwarvish tongue," Fili explained.

Holly giggled and bit her lip as she nodded. "At least someone can understand him, I hope?" she asked. Fili and Kili both nodded. "Do you speak it?"

"Yes, some," Fili said.

Holly nodded. "I've never had much luck learning new languages," she said and shrugged, searching for something to talk about, really. She sighed. "It's probably time for bed. Anyone tired yet?"

"Yes," Fili said and nodded. He knew Kili wouldn't be too enthused about sleeping.

Holly chuckled softly and nodded. "I'll get blankets for you," she said and left the room.

"Kili, where's the bathroom?" Fili quickly asked. Kili grinned and pointed the way down the hall.

Fili passed Holly, she eyed him and nodded as he passed. He brushed his hands over her waist as he 'squeezed' by, even though there was plenty of room for them both without touching. Holly giggled, knowing his ploy.

Holly laid down the blankets for them with Kili's help. They each got a pillow, much to Kili's delight.

"I hope you take your boots off for sleeping," she said.

"We don't usually, not while traveling like we have been," Kili said. "But... I will tonight."

"It should be safe," she said. "I've locked all the doors."

Kili chuckled and nodded. He sat on the blankets furthest from the bed and took off his boots, then his thick coat and another layer, leaving him in a blue tunic similar to Fili's.

Holly busied herself turning down her bed. Fili's fur-lined coat and leather shirt still lay on the far side of the bed. She picked them up and noticed the bundle was very heavy for a coat and shirt. She frowned and ran a hand over the coat, it seemed hard in spots. She fumbled around and found a hidden pocket and pulled out a knife.

Kili laughed at her. "You've found Fili's arsenal," he said and grinned.

"How many knives does he have?" she asked as she found another one.

Kili shrugged. "A dozen or more," he said, still grinning.

"And what about you?" she asked as she laid them both over the chair and set the knives on top.

* * *

Fili took his time in the bathroom. He was mostly poking around curiously. Playing with the shower and shower curtain. Opening drawers, checking out the mirror. Checking himself out in the mirror.

When he finally wandered back to Holly's bedroom, the blanket beds were made and Kili had taken up residence on one already. Holly was waiting for him. She excused herself right away with a little bundle under her arm.

Fili noted that Kili had taken off his boots and so Fili did the same.

"We get pillows," Kili said from his bed.

"We haven't had pillows in a long time," Fili said.

"Since home," Kili said wistfully.

Fili chuckled. "Do you miss it?"

"Pillows? Not really," Kili said.

"Home, do you miss it?" Fili clarified.

"Yes, when do you think we'll see it again?"

"I don't know," Fili replied. "Someday soon, I hope."

"Me too," Kili said and sighed.

* * *

Kili woke in the night, the blanket tangled around him. Confused. He blinked in the darkness and whimpered softly as he sat up and looked around.

He saw the lump of his brother on the floor and the big bed. He got up on unsteady feet and dragged the blanket with him to the far side of the bed and climbed up. He crawled on all fours to Holly. But he could never say for sure why he'd sought her out when it was always Fili he'd gone to, or Fili had come to him.

Holly leaned up on her elbow and looked at him in the darkness. Her hand snaked out from under the covers and she cupped his cheek.

Kili saw her eyes were blank in the darkness. Glowing white and blank. No color no pupil. Frighteningly blank, except Kili wasn't afraid.

His panting stopped, his heart no longer raced in his chest. He sighed and lay down on the bed, curled up in the blanket he'd brought with him from the floor. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Fili woke at the first sign of Kili's distress. He saw his brother stand and move to the bed dragging the blanket with him. And then Kili climbed up onto the bed. No words were exchanged when Holly leaned up and touched him, then Kili settled down to sleep as did Holly.

Fili frowned and waited, just to see what would happen next. Nothing did, but now Fili was restless with his brother sleeping so close to Holly. Fili felt quite out of sorts and left out. So he too dragged his blanket across the floor and climbed up into the big bed.

He sandwiched himself between his brother and Holly. If anyone was going to sleep close to his One, it was going to be himself. He lay with his back to his brother.

Holly woke with a start in the early hours. The room was just getting light and she could see the desk and empty suitcase she'd left open.

She shifted in the bed, ready to roll over. But she found something was wrong. Something pressed into her back and there was something over her, pinning her down slightly.

Moaning in distress, she wiggled around onto her back. Fili opened his sleepy eyes. Holly realized his eyes were very close to her, much closer than she had left them on the floor, still in his head of course, as they still were.

"Why are you in my bed?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Mmmm?" Fili asked and looked around. "I... don't know."

Fili's arm fell down to her waist as Holly pushed up on her elbows. She frowned seeing the dark haired lump laying down near the foot of the bed.

"Why is Kili in my bed?" she asked.

"You'll have to ask him that," Fili said and untangled his leg enough to push his brother with his foot between his shoulder blades.

"Awww, don't do that," Holly said, whining just a little. Kili moaned and shifted a little but didn't wake up. "Just... let's go back to sleep, it's not that important."

Fili sighed and nodded. He untangled himself from the blanket and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked sleepily and yawned.

"Back to the floor," Fili said softly.

"You might as well stay here," she said and pulled her covers up. She patted the sheet underneath.

Holly didn't see the wide grin that spread across Fili's face as he climbed back in the bed and settled under the covers with her, his blanket forgotten. His brother forgotten. He scooted close to her.

"Mmm, good night, again," she said and kissed him on the forehead.

Fili chuffed and claimed her lips quickly before she could pull away.

"Good night," he said after the kiss.

* * *

It was much later in the morning when Fili woke again. There was something pressed hard up against his back and something draped across him. He looked down to see it was an arm. Holly's arm. He touched it lightly and threaded his fingers with hers. It felt so good being like this with her. Close. But they hadn't... hadn't... he flamed red at the mere thought of what they could have done. Be he wouldn't because it wasn't right. Well... if he had her permission it would be okay, but... maybe frowned upon by everyone else. It was complicated. He sighed.

Holly moaned from behind him. Then she stiffened and Fili could tell she was waking up. He looked over his shoulder.

"Mmm," she said. "Little spoon." Then she giggled.

"Little spoon?" Fili asked and frowned.

"Mmmm, yes, you're the little spoon," she said and stretched behind him. Fili moaned.

"What does that mean?" he asked, he could feel himself getting hard. This probably wasn't a good idea.

"Two spoons nestled together," she said. "They cup each other."

"Oh, or bowls?" he asked.

"Well... okay, yes that would work," she said and kissed his cheek.

They were silent for a bit, not ready to get up. Fili's body had calmed down.

"Fili, can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm, yes," he said softly. He stroked her arm again, his fingers trailing up and down.

"Why me," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked and rolled onto his back. Holly's arm rested across his chest now. He looked up at her.

"Why do you want... to be near me?" she asked. She certainly couldn't ask him why he'd gotten an erection last night. Her face flamed at the thought of that, as nice as the thought was.

Fili moaned and closed his eyes and shrugged. "Because..." he sighed.

"Because isn't an answer," she said and raised herself over him and looked down at him.

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "Do I really need a reason?" he asked. "I just... want..." He bit his lip. How could he possibly tell her that Mahal was involved. Of the Amrâl, of the _naiflisi_ that bound them? That she continued to glow? It was something she wouldn't understand. If it was happening to her, she wouldn't be asking his reasons. She wouldn't need a reason.

"You want what?" she asked.

He sighed. "You," he said and smiled that smile that tipped up one side of his mouth. And that was the truth. He did want her, in a very bad way. A very desperate way he'd give almost anything for.

Holly melted because that smile was for her, she leaned down and kissed him. Fili moaned and shifted under her. She could feel another of his erections between them.

She knew without a doubt it was for her, as was the one last night. Fili hadn't made any excuses to not answer her. It was just 'because' and Holly knew it wasn't just because he wanted a place to put his dick. If it had, he would have done it already.

Holly slid her hand under Fili's shirt, touching bare chest. Letting her fingers slide through the dusting of hair, skimming over one flat nipple. Fili panted against her lips. He moaned.

She raked her nails lightly down the middle of his chest and down his stomach. Fili squirmed and groaned. His stomach muscles twitched, and she raked back up.

"We- we shouldn't," he said softly and put his hand on hers, stilling her. He bit his lip.

"Mmm, you're probably right," she said. She knew it was too fast too soon. And she didn't want to come off as an easy conquest for him, even if she was almost positive Fili was still a virgin. She sighed and withdrew her hand.

Fili was reluctant to make her stop. He didn't want her to stop. He wanted more. He wanted to touch her. Feel her soft skin under his palm.

He knew she was throbbing as he was. The _naiflisi._ He could feel her throbbing with him, how she was wet for him, and he knew that was how it should be. He moaned.

Holly liked the way Fili felt beneath her. The way his stomach muscles had flexed when she touched him. She rested her hand on his stomach now, though there was now a layer of blue shirt between their skin.

"We hardly know each other," Holly said softly talking herself out of her state of arousal, trying to convince herself to be reasonable and not jump into anything.

"Yes," Fili agreed.

"We should get to know each other better," Holly reasoned, talking herself down from the small thrill she'd gotten from touching him. It was silly, she knew. Touching a man's chest shouldn't have been so exciting. But it was. Especially because she'd felt his erection against her thigh. She bit her lip.

"Yes," he agreed and nodded.

She moved over him again, pressing him down into the bed. Fili's eyes flared wide in surprise. Holly grinned wickedly down at him and hovered so close her breath brushed his lips. "I'd very much like to get to know you better," she said softly against his lips.

"Mmm," he said in reply. "Yes."

Holly's response was to kiss him, long and hard. With tongue.

Then Holly was up and off the bed and out the door. Fili lay there, stunned and silent. He could hear her padding barefooted down the hall and then the bathroom door close.

"You should tell her," Kili said from the foot of the bed.

"Were you listening?" Fili asked and kicked at his brother. Even though he was upset with his brother, he had an ultimate feel of giddiness that he knew was coming from Holly.

"I couldn't help overhear," he said a smile was in his voice.

"And why are you in her bed?" Fili asked of his brother.

"I... I was having another nightmare," Kili confessed softly. "She helped, brother."

"Did she?" Fili asked.

"Aye, I felt... peaceful," he said and sighed.

"You slept almost through the night," Fili said and sat up to look at his brother.

Kili looked up at him and grinned. "Aye," he said. "But really, brother. You should tell her."

"What do I tell her?" Fili asked and ran his hand over his hair.

"Just... tell her that you... about..." Kili said and sighed. "She's your One, she needs to know about that."

"Yeah, it's... obvious they don't have them..."

"Do you think there was a mistake?" Kili asked.

"Hush! Don't ever say that," Fili hissed. "Mahal doesn't make mistakes." He closed his eyes. He had to trust that Mahal didn't make mistakes. He had to trust that Mahal would make Holly understand.

* * *

 _Naiflisi -_ throb together (khuzdul) _  
_

* * *

a/n: sometimes I have to take khuzdul phrases and use them for my purposes. Naifilisi literally means 'throb together', why they would have this word in their lexicon, I do not know. But for my use, it means more than that, it means they can sense it in each other and they know when the other is primed for intimate contact.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: Thanks to all the new favoriters and followers. M4RYJ0, Noxy the Proxy, Mrs Sorbo, Mtflowers1, and mandaziokapi

To Mystic Myra 8: things will get steamier in future chapters, just a warning.

To Mrs Sorbo: I wouldn't call Fili scrawny, he's just not as 'corpulent' as the elders in the group. ;) 

* * *

Fili and Kili roused from the bed and availed themselves of the bathroom to the smell of breakfast cooking.

Holly had disappeared, but they soon found her in the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry," she said and smiled at them.

"Aye," Kili said and took a seat at the table.

"When are you not?" Fili asked and came and stood by Holly's elbow and watched her cook. "Eggs!"

"Eggs?" Kili asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, eggs," Holly said and looked at Fili, hoping for an explanation.

"We haven't had eggs in months," he replied. "Not many chickens in Ered Luin." He wanted to wrap his arm around her as he stood with her.

"Ered Luin?" she asked.

"Our home, remember?" he asked.

"I thought... that was... Erebor?"

"It... it is- was," Fili said. "We're going to reclaim it, but Kili and I haven't been there before."

"Oh, I see," she said and nodded as she dished out the eggs to three plates along with the hash browns. Fili took the plates to the table and Holly brought the plate of sausages and bacon. Toast was already on the table and Kili was digging in, one slice slathered with strawberry preserves.

They ate in silence for a while, if chewing and chomping could be considered silence.

"We should probably head out after breakfast," Holly said.

Fili nodded his head, but Kili didn't. Fili looked at his brother and frowned. Kili looked away.

"Kee?" Fili asked, using the old familiar he'd used as a youngling.

Kili swallowed and took a sip of orange juice, blinked and drank half the glass. "What is that?" Kili asked Holly.

Holly looked up from her plate. "Orange juice," she said slowly.

"It's good," Kili said and buried his nose in the glass again as he drained it.

Fili knew Kili was avoiding his unasked question.

"Kili," Fili said a little more sternly. Kili looked at him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. One eyebrow raised.

"Is there something wrong?" Fili asked.

"Ah..." Kili said and sighed, hesitating. "I... I... don't want to go back."

"What?!" Fili asked, shocked.

"Now, Fee," Kili said. "It's not that I don't want to go back... But I'd like to see what's here." It came out in a rush and Fili could see the blush creep over Kili's face. "While we're here, and all."

Fili sighed and nodded. He'd been afraid Kili wanted to stay here. To avoid the future. Whatever happened.

Holly paused in her eating of her breakfast. Her fork hovered halfway between her plate and her mouth. Her mouth open as she eyed the brothers.

"What are you saying, exactly?" she asked after a tense moment or three of silence.

"I wouldn't like to leave just yet," Kili said and swallowed as he looked up at Holly. His brown eyes were large and shimmery.

"And you?" she asked turning her gaze on Fili.

Fili sighed. "It... it wouldn't hurt to stay here another day," he said. "Would it?" He cleared his throat. "It's not our place to decide."

"But it is your quest," she said.

"But it is your house," Fili countered.

"My grandmother's house," Holly answered.

"Even so, it is not mine nor Kili's place to invite ourselves to stay another night," Fili said.

Holly nodded. "We'll, you're welcome to stay another night if you'd like," she said and shrugged.

Kili's hair flew when he whipped his head to look at his brother, a wide grin on his face. Fili nodded. "Then we stay another day," he said.

"Great!" Kili said and bounced in the chair.

Holly thought about that. "I'll take you for a drive," she said.

"A drive?" Kili asked, eyes wide.

"In one of those magic conveyances I told you about," Fili said. Kili's mouth turned into an 'O'.

"After breakfast, I think," Holly said. She knew this was going to be interesting. They would take the truck.

* * *

"What's this?" Kili asked as he eyed the front end of the old pickup truck.

"It's a truck," Holly said, not going into any specifics. It would only confuse him, makes and models. Diesel or unleaded.

"And what does it do?" Kili asked as he pressed his ear to the headlight.

"We get inside and we go places in it," she said as she unlocked the passenger door and opened it. "Okay, get in." She watched as the two climbed inside and sat on the bench seat. They looked at her expectantly, she rolled down the window and then closed the door.

Fili stuck his head out when she walked away. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Around to the other side," she said and Fili sat back down.

"Switch," Fili said and pulled Kili away from the middle. "You sit here." Kili chuckled and slid over as Fili climbed over him.

Holly opened the door and blinked seeing Fili in the middle spot. She chuckled and shook her head as she got in behind the wheel.

"Now what?" Kili asked as he looked at her.

"We buckle up," she said and demonstrated with her seatbelt.

Kili was quick to grab the shoulder strap and pull it, but had problems snapping it into the clip. Fili tried to help, but was no better. Holly chuckled and reached over Fili to do it. Her hair brushed his nose and he had to touch it. It felt like silk.

She looked up and met his eyes. She was very close. "Now you," she said and dug between the brothers on the seat and found the lap belt and pulled it from underneath him. He squirmed and chuckled and then she pulled it across his lap and buckled it.

"Now what?" Kili asked.

"I start the engine," Holly said and dangled the keys from her fingers and wiggled her eyebrows. Both of them watched with rapt attention as she turned the key and started the truck. They both gasped and sat back in their seats.

When the truck began to move backwards, Kili yelped and stuck his head out the window to look. "Fili! You have to see this!"

Fili fought with the seatbelt but it wouldn't let him go. "Holly," he said. She looked over at him. "I want to see."

Holly stopped the truck and eyed both Fili and Kili who had now sat back down. She bit her lip. "Later," she said. Fili frowned. "Later we'll drive around the farm and you can sit in the back." She pointed to the back payload area. They both turned to look out the back window, then looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal!" they both said and plopped back in their seats. Kili refastened his seat belt and Fili jerked on his trying to get it right on his lap again.

After Holly had pulled out onto the road, Fili spoke, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Hmm, I thought we'd just drive around," she said. "You can see plenty of things from the truck. Houses, farms, stores."

"Stores?" Kili asked and frowned.

"Yeah, places to shop," she said and shrugged.

They rode in silence, the two looking out the window, seeming happy with the ride. Eyes wide in wonder as they drove up and down the residential streets of the little town. There really wasn't much to see, according to Holly.

Main street had the typical small farming town stores. It was pretty boring, but the two dwarven occupants of the truck seemed fascinated by it. So she drove slowly.

"When can we get out?" Kili asked as he turned to her during the only traffic light in town.

"G- get out?" she asked and looked over at him.

"We'd like to look around," Fili said. Kili nodded.

"I... ummm..." she said and chewed her lip. She sighed. "Let me find a place to park."

Kili grinned and sat back in the seat. He kicked his legs against the back of the bench seat impatiently while Holly waited for the light to change. When it did, she went through and pulled to the right side street parking and stopped the truck.

"Okay," she said. "Let's walk."

"Great!" Kili said and unbuckled the seat belt and pushed open the door before Holly could say anything further. She watched him go, his brown head disappeared.

"Do you think he'll get into much trouble?" she asked Fili.

Fili chuckled. "What makes you think he would get into trouble?" he asked.

"He seems the type," she said.

"Aye, he is the type," Fili said. Holly giggled and unbuckled Fili first, then herself. Fili gave her a quick buss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For this," he said and looked around. "Taking us out today. You didn't have to."

Holly smiled and cupped his cheek. "I just hope you're not too shocked by what you see," she said.

"And that Kili doesn't get into trouble," he said.

"Yeah, that too," she said and chuckled. "Let's go find him."

"Aye," he said and slid along the seat, Holly followed him and closed the door.

Luckily, Holly had made them leave their weapons at the house. She'd also made them shed their coats. "It's hot out," she said. "It's summer. No one wears a coat in summer. You'll stick out."

"Stick out?" Fili asked and frowned.

"People will stare," she said.

"People stare anyway," Kili said. Fili nodded.

"Not many dwarves come down out of the mountains," Fili replied and Kili nodded.

"Oh, well, in that case," Holly said and shrugged.

And now, there weren't very many people out and about at that time of day anyway. It being a farming community, most people were home doing chores and whatnot. The feed and hardware stores would be the busiest.

And wouldn't Holly know it, the hardware store was right where Kili headed. He pushed the door first and when it didn't open, he tugged it and stepped right through. Bold as you please. Fili cast a glance at her to make sure she was following before he, too, stepped through.

Holly sighed.

"Mornin'!" the shop owner called to her.

"Goodmorning," Holly replied and smiled.

"Anything I can help you... and them with?" he nodded in Fili and Kili's general direction.

"Ah, no, just looking," she said and shrugged. The owner nodded and went back to his catalog or magazine at the counter.

Holly rushed to catch up with the two. "What's this?" Kili asked as he held a black tube looking thing in his hand. Holly frowned and read the box that he'd taken it from.

"A sprinkler head," she said. "It's for watering plants."

"How?" Kili asked and frowned as he studied the thing.

"Through pipes," she said and shrugged. "The water comes out of the pipes and through that and the plants in the garden get a nice shower."

"Oh," Kili said and put the thing back in the box.

The next half hour went like that with Kili or Fili asking what things were and what they were for. Holly wasn't well versed in hardware lore, but she did her best.

"I need this," Kili said and looked at Fili.

"A shovel?" Holly asked.

Kili nodded. "Fili has a shovel," he said. "So I need one."

Fili sighed. "You don't need a shovel," he said.

"I do," Kili countered and pouted.

"You don't," Fili said. "Besides, that one is too big. You can use mine."

Kili continued to pout as Fili took it from him and hung it back on the pegs high over his head.

"I think it's time to go," Fili said softly and turned Kili away from the shovel display.

"Come on, we'll find something else," Holly said and took Kili's hand in hers and led him to the front of the store. She felt Fili taking her other hand and she looked at him and smiled.

"What are these?" Kili asked as they walked by the counter where the store owner still sat.

Holly was about to say 'candy bars' but that wasn't what he was looking at. "It's a penguin," she said and chuckled. She picked it up. It was a little solar powered penguin that 'danced' on the little plastic stand.

"How is it doing that?" Kili asked and picked up another of the little animals.

Holly sighed. "It's a solar cell," she said. "I can't explain it, really. The light makes it dance."

"Hmm," Kili said. Fili had gone up to the counter to look at the display. But was distracted by the carton of little flashlights.

"What is this?" Fili asked and held up the flashlight.

"Oh, that's a flashlight," she said. But it wasn't battery powered. The sign said 'wind up flashlight' and 'needs no batteries'.

"What do they do?" Kili asked.

"Well, you wind it up," she said and wound the demo model up for a few seconds, then pressed the button and the light came on.

Kili gasped. "I definitely need one of these," he said and took it from her. He flashed it all around, not that it helped in the good lighting of the store. But he held it to his hand and seeing his palm lit up in the powerful beam, he giggled.

Fili sighed and rolled his eyes. "It could be useful," Fili said and dug in his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. He withdrew a gold coin. "Will that be enough?"

Holly gasped seeing the gold. She put her hand over it and closed Fili's fingers around it. "I'll pay," she said.

"No," Fili said and shook his head. "I should pay."

"He probably won't take the gold," she said. Well... he probably would if he knew it was real gold. But that coin was worth more than probably a quarter of the store. "It's not that much." It really wasn't much for a pack of two.

"Why wouldn't he take the coin?" Fili asked and frowned as he looked down at the coin. His gold was as good as any.

Holly sighed. "Because..." she said and bit her lip, thinking about that. "Because, we don't use gold for payment."

"What do you use?" he asked, eyebrows lifted as he looked up at her.

"Credit cards, debit cards, cash," she said. "Paper money. It's all built on a complicated banking system."

"Banks, yes," Fili said and nodded. Dwarves did not use a banking system, but he had heard that others did, the Hobbits and the men of Gondor were rumored to have banks. He sighed then and relented, putting the coin back in the pouch.

"What's this?" Kili asked, newly distracted by something else.

"Candy bar," Holly replied.

Kili frowned. "Candy... bar?" he asked.

"Food," she said. "It's sweet. Chocolate and nuts."

"Oooo," Kili said. "I need it." He plopped in on the counter along with the two flashlight packs Holly had placed there.

"Is he always like this?" she asked Fili.

"He's just excited," Fili said and smirked. "It's to be expected with younglings."

Kili gasped. "I am not a youngling!" he hissed. "I'm fully grown." He turned his chin up and looked the other way.

Holly chuckled and stroked Kili's hair.

Fili busied himself by grabbing more candy bars and putting them on the counter with the flashlights. When Holly looked down at what he was doing, he flashed her his most charming grin. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

a/n: I hope this brought a little lightheartedness to everyone's day. I couldn't resist giving the boys a mini-tour of Holly's home town.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: Big thanks to RozaLove, Shadowsammy, Gracey Lily, Lightan117, Backlinedeyes, midwintersnightdream, Jacque' la Kitsune, NoirDixMois, and KYvonne78 for following and/or favoriting.

Shadowsammy, I hate rest stops, so gross. :)  
I thank everyone that's left a review. And all the wonderful comments again. I sit here and save them all up to read them at once. I'm at an overload with giggles at the kindness.

* * *

"Now, are you two satisfied?" she asked after they had made one pass up and one pass back to the truck after the hardware store. They looked in each shop window. Most of the shops didn't hold anything of interest for them. But they both had a plastic shopping bag, full of random oddities they'd had to have.

"No," Kili said. "I'm hungry now."

"Kee," Fili said and sighed.

"We'll get lunch," she said as she dropped the bags in the truck.

Lunch was at the bar. It was quiet and there were only two other patrons. The tvs were off and they could hear the food prep in the kitchen clearly. It was somewhat soothing, Holly thought.

The waitress stared at them a moment before she asked them what they would have.

"Ale," Fili said. Kili grinned and nodded.

"I've got Abita, Boddingtons, Pennant, Founders, Brother Thelonious, Speckled Hen, R.J., Rye, and Wells," the waitress recited.

Fili frowned and looked at Holly. Holly shrugged. "Something traditional?" she asked. "Do you have anything like that?"

"Yes," she said and nodded.

Holly looked at Kili who nodded. "Two of those," Holly said to the waitress.

"And will you be drinking anything?" she asked.

"Ah... how about a Coke?" she asked.

"No Coke, Pepsi," the woman replied.

"Lemonade?" she asked and the waitress nodded.

"I'll come back for your order," she said and walked away.

When neither Fili nor Kili picked up their menus Holly spoke, "Do you know what you want to eat?"

"We have a choice?" Fili asked and blinked.

"Yeah," she said. "Pork, beef, fish or chicken."

"Wow," Kili said and opened the menu. He frowned and shut it again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Too many words," he said.

"We can't read... those words," Fili said and bit his lip.

Holly frowned. "But you can read some language?" she asked.

"Aye," Fili said. "Khuzdul. Our language."

Holly nodded. "Okay, well... they have steaks and burgers, chicken wings, ribs-"

"Yes, all of that," Kili said and grinned.

Holly bit her lip. The waitress came back with their drinks and Holly gave her a huge order of enough food to keep five people happy for at least three meals. She knew she would be paying for today's outing for a while.

When they were done, Holly had two drunk dwarves with two full bellies on her hands. She barely made it back to the truck with them where they collapsed in the seat. She buckled them in and drove home. They were oblivious to the trip home.

* * *

"What about a ride in the back of the truck?" Kili asked as Holly ushered them into the house.

"Later, after you've digested your lunch," she said.

"Oh, okay," Kili said, looking a little sad.

"I promise," she said.

Kili nodded but didn't say anything more. Fili looked up at her and wondered if she would actually drive them around the farm.

A while later Holly came in to check on them. Their hair was mussed from rolling around on the couch and the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she stood there and blinked down at them.

Both dwarves looked up at her. Kili sat on top of Fili's back as the older brother lay on his stomach on the floor. His arm behind his back. He smiled up at her.

"We were bored," Kili replied and Fili nodded.

"So you're having a wrestling match in my grandmother's living room?" she asked. She wasn't sure why she was surprised. It seemed something they would do.

"Aye," Fili said and Kili grinned.

"I'm winning!" Kili declared.

"You are not," Fili said and bucked his hips back, Kili went flying and landed on the floor as Fili jumped to his feet. He squatted before Kili, hands ready for another attack. Holly thought he growled a bit for effect.

"Okay, okay, you two," Holly said. She had to break that up before they broke something. Coffee table, themselves. She could just see a trip to the hospital. No insurance. No papers. They'd be quarantined and put in an observation facility in area 51 for sure. She shivered.

"Can we go on that ride now?" Kili asked, ignoring Fili for now.

"Sure," Holly said. If they were good enough to wrestle, they could go on a trip around the farm.

"Wooooo!" Kili said from the payload area of the truck. Holly could hear him clearly from the small open back window. She looked over her shoulder at the two as they faced backwards to see where they had been. Their hair going wild in the wind.

Kili turned and rushed forward to the front of the payload section. Fili followed. They couldn't see over the cab, so Fili boosted himself up with one foot on the side of the truck. Kili nodded and did the same and they hung over the top of the cab, more woops and laughs could be heard. Holly was glad they were having so much fun.

But then Fili's face was at the back window. "Can we get up top?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Ah, sure, if you hold on and promise not to fall," she said looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Aye, we promise," he said and grinned. He withdrew and said something to Kili. And soon they were both on top. Holly could see their feet hanging down.

But then one of them slid down the windshield and fell with a thunk onto the hood of the truck. Kili looked back at her and laughed. He motioned for Fili and soon they were both sitting on the hood.

By the time they arrived back at the house, both brothers had laid back against the windshield, breathless with glee. Holding their stomachs over their joyous ride through the farm.

Exhausted and exhilarated, they slid tumbling from the hood of the truck. Tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Holly lured them back in the house with the promise of dinner.

"What are we having?" Kili asked as they entered the kitchen. Mary was cooking for the lot of them. It seemed to Holly, that her aunt didn't mind having hungry guests. She wondered if her aunt led a secret life of restaurant chef in New York all those years she had been separated from the family.

"Chicken, roast potatoes, green beans, stuffing," Mary said over her shoulder. "And chocolate cake for dessert."

Holly didn't miss the brothers' exchanged look at the mention of dessert. She bit her lip and wondered what that was about.

After dinner was cleared from the table, Aunt Mary brought the cake and small plates to the table. Holly didn't miss Fili and Kili both eyeing the shiny chocolate ganache frosting. She chuckled and exchanged a smile with her aunt.

"You don't get dessert much," Mary observed.

"No," Kili said around a mouthful of cake.

"Nor chocolate," Fili said. Kili nodded his agreement.

"It's a good thing most of those candy bars we bought today are chocolate," Holly said and smirked.

"They are?" Kili asked, eyes wide. Holly nodded. Kili grinned.

Fili smiled and went back to his cake. One thing he hoped when Uncle reclaimed Erebor was to open up merchant trading with the eastern tribes of men once again.

* * *

That night when it was time for bed, they made no pretense of not sharing the bed. They all piled in together, with Kili curled up in a ball at the foot on Fili's side. Fili under the covers next to Holly. And Holly not really finding it all that odd to have two men in her bed. Albeit, little fuzzy men, one of which could melt her with a smile and the other who was just a charmer and would melt someone else's heart one day.

"Goodnight," Holly whispered to Fili.

Fili grinned in the darkness. "Thank you for today."

"You're welcome," she said. Fili had thanked her multiple times already, as had Kili.

Fili scooted a little closer to her and kissed her quickly. "Goodnight." He moved away slightly so they weren't crowding each other, he watched as Holly fell asleep. It was some time later that Fili fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Holly's and Kili's breathing.

* * *

"Where's your aunt?" Kili asked out of the side of his mouth the next morning at breakfast. Holly made the same thing again since they seemed to like it. The only thing different was the lack of orange juice. Which Kili had noticed first thing, but he hadn't commented on.

Holly thought Kili himself was the culprit as the container had been more than half full the morning before. It was sitting empty in the refrigerator when Holly went to pour their morning glasses of it.

Instead of saying anything, she sliced a couple of oranges and set them on a plate for them all.

Kili probably thought she didn't notice, but she had seen him pick the seeds out and slip them into his pocket.

"Oh, she's upstairs," Holly said. "Probably sleeping late. She'll be down before we leave."

After breakfast was over and the kitchen cleaned, they took turns in the bathroom again. Holly had asked if they'd wanted to bathe, and had to practically twist their arms to get them to do it.

Holly went in first but only because the brothers insisted she go first. It was her bathroom, after all. But of course Holly protested that it wasn't. But they still made her go first.

Fili couldn't help grin at the sight of her slightly damp with stringy hair coming from the bathroom. She had her comb in her hand, still working the tangles out. But she was dressed. She wore those tight blue trousers and a short shirt that wasn't anything like a tunic. He rather liked it, but knew it wasn't appropriate for her to wear. But he held his tongue.

He knew she would wear her hair down, as she always did. No braids, no clips, no beads. Just tucked back behind her ears and hanging loosely down her back.

Fili had gone in next, thinking he wanted to be in there after her, not wanting his brother to have the scent of her shower in his nose. Again he played with the shower curtain and stood under the spray for a time until he remembered that he should be washing. He ran the soap over his hair, it was high time he washed it. And he wanted to look good for Holly at some point in his life. Now was as good a time as any to do that.

Fili exited the bathroom looking like a wet rat. Holly giggled at him and smiled. While Kili rushed off to make use of the shower, Holly pulled Fili to her and backed up to the bed. She sat far back and pulled him onto the bed to sit between her legs.

He turned around and looked at her. "What are you about?" he asked.

She turned him back to face away from her. "I'm going to comb your hair," she said. "You look like a wet lion. I know you have it in you to look presentable."

Fili chuffed. "Presentable," he repeated as she began her ministrations on his tangled mass.

"I'll try not to hurt you, but I can't promise anything," she said.

"Take your time," he said and smiled.

"I never do this," she said. "I mean... I do my own hair, but I've never combed anyone else's before."

"Why me?" he asked, curious.

"Why not?" she asked and lifted the back of his hair and kissed his neck. Fili shivered and chuffed. "You took out your braids."

"Yes," he said and nodded. "I'll put them back in when you're done."

"Oh," she said and continued working on his hair.

She was done combing the mass by the time Kili came from the bathroom. He too looked like a drowned animal. He grinned at them with the towel over his shoulders.

"You need this," Holly held the comb out to him.

Kili's eyes went wide and he looked at Fili who nodded slightly. Kili took the comb and sat on the bed with them.

Holly ran her fingers through Fili's hair, eliciting a small moan from him. Holly giggled and bit her lip. She separated the top of his hair and started to braid it in the back.

Kili frowned and looked at her. Holly caught the look and paused in braiding. "Do you mind if I braid your hair, Fili?" she asked.

Fili was rather on the stunned side and was speechless when he felt Holly begin the first braid. For a woman to braid a man's hair was a familial sign. Close kin and spouses braided each other's hair. Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, wives, husbands. Never anyone outside of the family.

"I- no, I don't mind," he said finally finding his voice. He dug in his pocket for his clip and beads. He looked at Kili and smirked as he set the items down on the bed.

Holly chuffed and picked up the clip and put it at the top of the braid, then continued on with the braid and slid the bead on the end.

The bead wasn't a round cylinder as she thought it should be, and she frowned. "How... wha-"

"Pinch it closed," Kili said as he made a pinching motion with thumb and index finger. Holly nodded and squeezed the thin metal together enclosing the hair in the tube and preventing the bead from sliding off.

"Okay, now turn to the side," she said and waited until he turned. One leg hung off the side of the bed and the other he slid under her thigh. He rested his hand on her knee. His stomach flipped over. So did Holly's.

She cleared her throat and Fili looked at her. "Where... where do I put the next braid?" she asked as she touched his hair, separating strands for braiding.

"Like this," Fili said and indicated one braid going back from his temple. He began parting the hair and braiding it back gathering little bits of it as he went. Holly couldn't help but notice his hand was shaking.

Without a word, Holly took over the braid. Then did the next one in silence. After that she did the two on the other side.

At some point, Kili had left the room. He'd moved Holly's packed bags downstairs too. Holly thought it was just to get himself out of the room since the two people on the bed were becoming a strange pretzel and he didn't want to be any part of it. Holly couldn't blame him, though. She hated watching couples.

Couples. Couple. Couple? Were they? She wasn't sure what she and Fili could be called. But perhaps couple would be the most appropriate.

When the braiding was over, Fili sighed. He was sorely tempted to ask if she'd like a braid. But doing that would put a lot more meaning behind it than he intended. Even if Holly didn't know, the others would. He didn't think he was ready for the questions and he certainly didn't know how to explain any of it to Holly.

* * *

Their leaving was uneventful to say the least. Holly said goodbye to her aunt. She'd said goodbye to her grandmother a couple of days before. And Holly was assured that her grandmother would be coming back home, with Mary there to help until Holly came back.

Since there wasn't much love between the two women, the goodbye was short. The three gathered Holly's bags and left without much fuss. Over the rock, Mary did not stay to watch them go.

"Should we wait here?" Holly asked once they were over the top.

"Hmmm, I think we should walk back and meet them," Fili said.

"I want to know if I'm at camp with the others, or if I'm here," Kili said and grinned.

Fili chuckled and shook his head.

"What if we shouldn't have gone over?" Kili said, expressing regrets now that the deed was done.

"Why did you go over, anyway?" Holly asked looking over at the two as they walked.

"Kili wanted to see what was there," Fili said and shrugged as he took Holly's hand in his.

"Well..." Kili said and had the decency to blush.

"Not exactly?" Holly asked, eyebrow raised.

"Aye, not exactly," Kili confirmed. "They thought you were taking too long to send her off." He looked at Fili.

"So they sent you to fetch me back," Fili said.

"Yes," Kili said. "But then... I thought I'd like to go over and see..." He shrugged.

"More like they wanted to make sure Fili hadn't gone to see for himself," Holly said. "And sent you to make sure. And if he had, they were sure you'd go over too and bring him back."

The two dwarves nodded agreement.

It wasn't long after that when they saw the first riders of the group. Gandalf and Thorin.

Holly couldn't help but notice as soon as they came in sight, Fili let go of her hand. Her heart sank a little and then Fili looked up at her, regret on his face over that simple act.

Gandalf greeted them first with a cheery 'good morning' while Thorin only nodded in their general direction.

"Is he always like that?" Holly whispered to Fili as he hefted Holly's dufflebag up onto one of the pack ponies and secured it.

"He's just worried," he answered, defending his uncle.

"Let's be on our way," Thorin said as he urged his pony forward. Kili had fetched the two ponies from two of the other dwarves and brought them around.

"Not much of a greeting," Holly said as she eyed Thorin's back as it got further away from them.

"Don't expect too much," Fili said and took her hand. "Come, let's mount up."

Bilbo hung back. "Are you all well?" he asked as he tried to keep the pony from joining the others. He had little luck, but managed to turn the pony in a circle.

"Yes, we are well," Kili answered as he mounted up. He passed them and pulled on Bilbo's pony's reins for the mount to join him.

Kili and Bilbo chatted amicably.

Fili took the reins of his pony and rearranged the pack on the back of his pony to the front and laid down a small blanket behind the saddle. The others had passed them on the road and Fili kept an eye on them all. He looked back at her and motioned for her to come. Holly chuckled and gave him a leg up again.

"I think I can do this," she mumbled as she found the stirrup with her foot. By pushing up and leaning in front of Fili, she could swing her right leg behind him in one swift motion and landed behind him on the pony.

Fili chuckled and took control of the pony and urged it forward as soon as Holly was settled.

They rode in silence for a while. Then Holly rested her chin on Fili's shoulder. "What if this doesn't work?" she whispered.

"What if what doesn't work?" he turned his head slightly to ask.

"Me coming with you," she said. "What if... we repeat the day again and my being here hasn't affected anything?"

"I- I hadn't thought about that," Fili admitted. "And I didn't think to ask Gandalf."

"Hmmm," she said.

"When we stop, we'll ask," he said. "Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "But I was thinking..."

"About?" he asked, still looking back at her from the corner of his eye.

"If this doesn't work... you can come live with me," she bit her lip. She was hesitant to even mention that possibility, even to Fili. Mentioning it to Fili alone and not the others as a group, she felt she was inviting him to live in sin with her. Which it would be, yes, but not what the invitation had been about.

Fili chuffed and grinned. "A brilliant idea," he said. Holly kissed his cheek. Fili blushed and chuffed again before turning to watch the road ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: Thank you to the new followers and favoriters. Syvania, Tilliraen, sdrlana21, Trafalgar92, and Riverocks. 

And again, thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot. (I still hate rest stops.)

* * *

By Holly's estimation it was just before noon when Thorin called a halt and they stopped for the midday meal.

Four of the dwarves were sent off to hunt small game while others went to gather firewood. Bilbo volunteered to help forage for other edibles while Oin and Gloin made a small fire.

Since it was only for lunch and talk, they didn't unpack the pack ponies except for Bombur's cooking supplies which consisted of a sack full of bowls and a big cooking pot and ladle. Each member of the company had their own mug for tea or drank directly from their waterskins.

Holly felt oddly out of sorts sitting on a log with everyone chatting animatedly around her waiting for lunch to be cooked. She wanted to speak to Gandalf, but he was seemingly in conference with Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. Or at least she thought those were their names. The serious ones. The rest of them were happy to have her. Especially Bilbo, of the general group. Although Balin seemed to be the grandpa of the group. Holly expected him to come up with some peppermints from his pocket.

Fili and Kili were talking privately behind her. She wanted to be near them, simply because they were familiar faces now. But she also knew when not to intrude and she thought the brothers wanted to talk. So she sat there on the log, listening to the others, but not really paying attention to any of them.

"We needed a change of face," Ori said suddenly breaking into her reverie. Ori was one of the younger ones, judging by his skin, he had an open book in his lap.

"Huh?" she asked and frowned. Bilbo had joined them at that moment.

"Your face," he said and blushed a little. "It was getting boring with just us." He shrugged. Bilbo made a noncommittal sound and nodded his agreement.

"Oh," Holly said and nodded. Bilbo nudged her with his arm and showed her a prize. A handful of raspberries and he offered for her to take. She took two and smiled her thanks.

"What are you doing with that book?" she asked Ori a couple of minutes later. Ori was writing something down.

"Keeping track," he said and looked up and smiled a bit, then went back to writing.

"Track of what?" she asked and frowned a little.

"Of this," he said and moved his hand in a circle to indicate everything that was happening.

"Is that voluntary or are they making you do it?" she asked.

"Well, I have to do something, I reckon," he said and wrinkled his nose. He sighed then. "Everyone else has something to do, something they're good at."

Holly looked around the camp.

"All I'm good at is writing," he said and shrugged.

"Well, that's better than I am," she said. "I'm not good at anything, it seems."

"Oh, no," he said and shook his head. "I'm sure there's something."

"No," she said and shook her head and thought. After a while, she shook her head again coming to the conclusion that there wasn't anything she was good at.

"I'm only here because they seem to think I'm a burglar," Bilbo said softly and looking down at the ground.

"A burglar?" Holly asked and frowned. "You don't seem the type."

"I'm not," Bilbo said and looked up. "I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"So why-"

"Gandalf has convinced Thorin I'd make a fine burglar," he said.

"And what are you going to steal?" Holly asked.

"I- I"m not sure," he said and shrugged. "I'm to sneak in and take something." He shrugged again.

"Sounds vague," Holly said.

"Yes," Bilbo answered and popped another raspberry in his mouth.

* * *

"I don't like this," Thorin hissed. His usual frown on his face. He looked over at the rest of the camp, past Bombur as he started cooking. Past Ori as he wrote in his book. Past Holly and Bilbo as they talked. Fili and Kili huddled together talking, heads close. Fili looking at Holly, a look in his eye that even at such a distance Thorin could see. He didn't like it, not in the least. It wasn't right. Even if she was half wizard as Gandalf claimed. She was nothing of a dwarrowdam.

"It's not for you to like or dislike," Gandalf said. "If you want to continue on, you will allow the girl on this journey. At least until we can speak with Lord Elrond."

Thorin sighed and looked at Dwalin.

"Don't expect me to back you up on this," Dwalin said. "You know Gandalf is right. Mahal has a hand in this, you know He does."

"Mahal," Thorin said softly, he wasn't sure if he was only repeating Dwalin's claim or swearing.

"We just have to see what happens," Balin said. Thorin wasn't sure if Balin meant about the short term or the long term effects of the girl accompanying them.

"I feel I am needed elsewhere," Gandalf mumbled as he stood, then he walked away. Thorin watched as the old wizard ambled through camp to hover over Holly for a moment, then she stood and followed him.

* * *

Fili knew Uncle was mad at him. Furious. He could feel it in the air. He didn't want to talk to him just yet. Maybe later at dinner Thorin would be at a slow simmer rather than the rolling boil he was currently at. He flicked a glance Thorin's way and could see the deep set 'v' of his thick eyebrows. The slash of a frown his mouth made.

Now was not the time for explanations.

And Kili was half panicking himself. He knew he'd done wrong. But he wouldn't apologize for it. He just wanted to see. He knew the others would have done the same thing if given half the chance.

Fili looked up to see Gandalf followed by Holly coming in their direction. He smiled and stood. Kili stood, too.

"And you brought your father's items?" Gandalf was asking Holly, she had come to walk beside him by the time they reached Fili and Kili.

"Yes," she answered.

"Very good," the old wizard said and was then silent for a moment. "You wanted to speak with me?" he asked the little group after his long pause. Fili frowned a moment, he hadn't said anything to anyone, and he knew Kili hadn't said anything. He looked at Holly who shrugged.

"Ah, yes," Fili said.

"What happens now?" Kili asked, impatient to know what exactly was going on.

"Why... we wait," Gandalf said and chuckled. "We won't know what is to happen until it happens."

Fili sighed. "What happens if this doesn't work?" he asked impatiently. He didn't much like Gandalf's vague way of speaking.

"I am most confident that this will work," Gandalf said and rested his hand on Holly's shoulder.

"Why?" Kili asked.

"Young Holly is meant to be here," Gandalf said.

"I certainly don't feel like I am," she said and cast a glance back at Thorin and the others in that little group.

Fili couldn't help but feel her sadness. He frowned a little as he watched her and then he turned back to Gandalf.

"Why are you sure she's meant to be here?" Fili asked.

"I think you know why," Gandalf said and winked. Fili blushed. "And now... I am needed elsewhere." Gandalf walked away with that statement. He sat near the fire and stared into it.

"Weird," Holly said under her breath.

"You don't know the half of it," Kili said and sat in the grass again.

* * *

After lunch, they were back on the horses again. Holly behind Fili. She had hoped they would play again, but they hadn't.

"I'm not sure I see the point of this," Holly whispered to Fili as they rode in the back of the group again. It seemed to be Fili's favorite spot.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well... if we just start over back where they were this morning, then why go to all this trouble of traveling at all?" she asked. "It seems a wasted effort if nothing is going to change."

Fili shrugged. "I don't have an answer," he said. "But they want to do something... useful. I think it's driving them all slowly crazy."

"I'd wager you're right," Holly said and yawned. "Wake me when we get there."

Fili chuckled and patted her hand that rested on his waist.

"Mmmmm, Fili?" she asked a while later, sleep laced her voice.

"Aye, _Amrâlimê_?" he asked softly.

"I wish I were shorter," she said. Her cheek rested on his shoulder.

Fili chuffed at that. "Why?" he asked. He wanted to know what she would say.

"Because this would hurt less," she said and straightened, pulling Fili backwards against her as she did. Fili chuckled.

It seemed like forever before they stopped and made camp for the evening. Fili noted that this was a little different spot than it had been in the past, though he could see the other place they'd been before.

Again a few of the others went to hunt and Oin and Gloin set to make the fire.

"Is it always like this?" Holly asked.

"Yes, pretty much," Kili answered and nodded. He was busy making his bed for the night, he smiled when Holly pulled a small camping pillow out of her duffle and gave it to him. He hugged it to himself and then set it on his bed.

Fili was sitting on log close by sharpening one of his knives and listening to them talk. He looked up and eyed the two and the pillow.

"And what do you do until bedtime?" Holly asked since there was no tv and would be too dark to read. She pulled out a second pillow and set it on top of Fili's bed. He went back to his knife and hid his smile.

"Fight," Kili said, a twinkle in his eye. "Or music." He grinned.

"Fight?" she asked, horrified. So violent.

"Aye," he said and grinned. "We have to be prepared."

"Pre- prepared for WHAT?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Enemies," he said and looked around. "It's treacherous out here." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Are you joking?"

"He's not," Bofur said, coming up behind her. Holly jumped. Bofur chuckled and slapped his knee, the wings of his hat flapping with the motion.

"Someone should probably teach you to fight," Kili said and looked in Fili's direction. But Fili wasn't paying attention. He was looking in Uncle's direction. Uncle was talking with Balin again. Dwalin was nearby.

"F- fight?" she asked and blinked. "Me? No. . ." She shook her head as she said it.

"Aye," Kili said and nodded. "I'll teach you to shoot, if you'd like."

"Well..." she thought about that. It would be something to do, at least. She probably wouldn't be any good at it. "Mmm, I don't know..." She wrinkled her nose.

"What if... we're attacked?" Kili asked. "Do you want to be able to protect yourself? Or even to hunt dinner?"

Holly thought about that for a moment, then sighed deeply. "I'll try." She shrugged.

"That's all that can be asked," Bofur said and patted her on the shoulder before walking away.

"Brother!" Kili yelled and ran off leaving Holly standing alone. It would be dark soon.

Holly had nothing to do while she waited for dinner to happen, so she found a spot and sat. She watched as Fili and Kili were put to work tending the horses.

Soon Bilbo ambled up wiping his hands on his trousers. He sat with her.

"So, Bilbo..." she broached gaining a look from Bilbo that expected her to continue.

"I hope you'll excuse me for being so rude, but I can't help but notice you're not a dwarf," she said.

Bilbo chuckled and smiled. "No, I'm a hobbit," he said proudly.

"Hobbit," she said and nodded, as if that explained everything. It explained NOTHING.

"And you are not a dwarf, either," Bilbo said.

"Not the last time I checked," she said and chuckled. "What do you do when you're not traveling with dwarves?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," he said. "I have a wonderful garden. It will probably die, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said and frowned. "I've never been able to grow things. Two black thumbs, I'm afraid."

Bilbo chuckled and smiled brightly at that.

"I thought... being here would be strange," she said after a while of silence. "But it's not so far removed from home."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah, trees, grass, dirt, horses- er- ponies," she said.

"People," Bilbo added.

"Ah, the people... are different," she said and sighed. "No hobbits or dwarves where I'm from."

"Really?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "I thought... maybe you'd just never met a hobbit before." He shrugged.

"I haven't, but that's because there aren't any," she said.

"Well... all in all you seem to be taking this fairly well," Bilbo said.

"I fainted when Fili told me about the dragon," she said.

"No!" Bilbo said.

"Yes, it's true," she replied and grinned.

"No dragons where you're from either?"

"Afraid not," she said. "They're just... stories. Myth, legend." She shrugged again.

"Maybe they've all been killed," he suggested.

"Oh, yes," she said and smirked. "All the anti-dragon missiles."

"Hmmm," Bilbo said and nodded, as if that were a real answer to the dragon population problem.

After dinner, the time was spent as Kili had said. Everyone had paired up to fight. Everyone but Ori who sat and wrote down the day's activities. Holly wanted to ask him if the things stayed in his book that he wrote, or did they disappear. But Kili pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

He looked up at her, a smile on his face. "Let's practice," he said and smiled. Fili was behind him nodding.

"And then you can watch us," Fili said as he pulled one of his finger-less leather gloves on a little tighter.

It looked to Holly as if Fili was posing for her. Presenting himself as a worthy male. As if they were birds looking for mates. She bit her lip and watched her blond dwarf, his head tilted to one side, a smirk on his lips. He flicked a glance at her and raised his eyebrow at her.

Thorin watched as the three of them walked away from camp. He held up his hand and paused his sparring with Dwalin. Dwalin turned to look at what Thorin saw.

When he saw that Kili was teaching the girl how to shoot, he relaxed and sighed.

"I was going to suggest to someone that same thing," Dwalin said.

"Yes," Thorin said. "It seems I've underestimated my nephews."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed and nodded his head. "Ready?" He raised his sword.

"Aye," Thorin said and raised his, ready.

To say the least, Holly's first lesson with the bow didn't go very well.

Her hair kept getting caught in the string and so she pulled it back into a low ponytail with an elastic band she had brought. Hair clips just didn't stay in her hair, it would be sliding out within ten minutes, and it was always a futile attempt to keep her hair out of the way. So she usually just opted for a ponytail or to keep it down and tucked behind her ears.

While Fili and Kili began their sword practice, Holly went to pick up the arrows that had completely missed the target.

She sat nearby and watched them work when she was done picking up arrows. Fili had taken off his coat and Holly had gathered it to her and held it on her lap, stroking the fur as she watched them.

It was like a dance, the two of them moving in harmony, against each other. Parrying, thrusting. Blocking. Advancing.

Until Kili forced Fili back and he tripped on a rock. Then Kili was on top of him, his sword at his brother's throat. A wide smile on his face. Fili's chest heaved.

And then Kili moved off and thrust a hand down to his brother. Fili took it and popped to his feet.

"That was a good one," Kili said and slapped Fili on the back.

Fili was about to reply when he looked up and saw Holly. He blushed and looked away.

Kili opened his mouth to say something and saw Fili's reaction. His eyes went wide and he also blushed and looked away.

Holly watched the interplay between the two. She bit her lip, hiding a smile. She watched as Fili walked away from her and camp instead of toward it. Kili joined her and sat.

"Where's he going?" she asked. He wasn't going behind the small thicket of bushes that had been designated as the 'bathroom'. He was just wandering away.

"Ah... he's..." Kili said and watched his brother. "He's a... a little embarrassed." He shrugged.

"Why?" Holly asked.

"Because I beat him," Kili said and smiled a little.

Holly frowned and shook her head. "Is it just male pride or something else?"

"It's both," he said. "I... accidentally shamed him."

"Care to explain that?"

Kili bit his lip and thought a moment. "The two of you are... close," he said and swallowed. He was choosing his words carefully. "He's lost face."

"I wouldn't say that," she said.

"He would," Kili said. "Most of them would, too." He hooked his thumb over his shoulder indicating the other dwarves in camp.

"Do you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "No," he said and looked down. "It was an accident. He tripped and I took advantage."

"I saw that," Holly said and smiled. Then she shivered, it was getting cold. "He probably wants this." She held Fili's coat out to Kili. Kili put his hand on hers and pushed it back towards her.

"And you should give it to him," he said. "His sword too." He nodded to the forgotten sword lying in the dirt.

"Are you sure I should?" she asked and looked out at Fili, he'd almost disappeared in the darkness.

"He might keep walking," Kili said. "You'd better hurry." And then Kili stood, he offered her a hand and helped her to her feet.

Holly watched as Kili walked away. He didn't look back. She sighed and picked up the forgotten sword. It was heavier than she'd imagined and she rested it on her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: A big thank you to those that followed and favorited since the last update. Amber0639, IdrilLessien, Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl, Lady Krystalyn, Salazar8, squigglesonapage, jixiani, hizzle27. 

Mystic Myra 8: we may have a sweet moment now.  
Guest: I think we all want to know what they do next.

* * *

Fili was feeling twelve kinds of a fool for tripping over that rock. And letting his brother win, he could easily have flipped him onto his back and won. But he hadn't.

He kicked at a stone and sent it flying.

He muttered under his breath in Khudzul. He didn't know how he was going to repair the damage. She'd never look at him the same now. He'd lost. In front of her.

"Fili, wait," Holly said a ways behind him.

He kept walking.

"Fili?" she called again, this time a little closer.

He kept walking, saying nothing.

"Do you really want to leave camp?" she asked. He could tell she was a little scared of being out in the dark like this. But his keen eyesight allowed him to walk freely in the dark without problems.

"If you don't want to leave camp, why are you leaving camp?" she asked, worried. He could feel the worry now. She knew something was wrong, he could sense that about her.

"Come back to camp," she said from just behind him. He could feel her fingers picking something from his hair, then her hand running down the length of it. He shivered. "Where it's warm." She grabbed his wrist and shoved his arm into his coat sleeve.

Fili sucked in a quick breath as Holly pulled the sleeve up his arm and worked on getting his other arm in the sleeve. "You could help, you know," she said softly.

"Sorry," he said and shrugged into the coat and settled it over his shoulders as Holly pulled on the fur collar and snugged it around him. As she reached around to find the belt, Fili's fingers traced her jaw softly. She paused and looked at him and smiled.

"Don't," he said softly and leaned up to claim her lips. The kiss was long and sweet. Neither of them wanted it to end, but when it did... Fili sighed and closed his eyes. Holly rested her forehead on his, breathless and panting. He looked into her eyes.

He thought for sure Holly would say something, but she didn't. He knew she wanted to say something, but he didn't know what it was she would say.

She cupped his cheek and pulled away from him. "We should go back," she said and stooped. She put his sword in his hand and fastened his belt around his waist. Fili couldn't stop looking at her, mouth open in shock.

As they walked back to camp, Fili went over it in his mind. What it meant.

She didn't care. It meant she didn't care that he'd lost. He hadn't lost face with his _Amrâl._ She'd given him his coat, dressed him and given him his sword. In his fighting hand.

She'd all but picked him up and dusted him off after his defeat. And by not mentioning the defeat against Kili, she was saying it was okay.

Fili smiled and looked down as they walked. Her hand claimed his. Her long fingers wrapped around his short thick ones.

At times like these, Fili couldn't help but notice the differences in them. He didn't much like the height difference, but it wasn't something he could change. He was sure the others would comment on it once they learned the truth about what Holly was to him. But he would live with that too, if it meant he'd have his One.

"I wish I had brought a flashlight," Holly muttered. Fili chuckled, he was quickly getting used to those little things. He wondered what he and his people were missing out on. He glanced up at Holly to see her profile in the darkness.

When they arrived back at camp, everyone was getting out their instruments to play. He looked over at Kili, he was getting out their fiddles. The beds had been set down but not rolled out yet, though Kili's was.

Fili gathered his sword belt and dropped it near his bedroll. It too was still rolled up since he hadn't done it earlier.

"Are they going to play now?" Holly asked softly as they approached Kili.

"Aye," Fili said and took his fiddle. "Come." He tugged on her hand and urged her to follow Kili to the fire where everyone sat waiting.

Holly bit her lip and squeezed his hand as she walked alongside him. Fili took a seat on a log next to Kili, and Holly perched at the end.

Thorin started the song with a wide sweep of his hand on the harp. The others followed in. It was a melody that evoked nature. Fili felt Holly sigh beside him as he played. Felt her contentment deep in his own soul.

After the songs were done, everyone wound down and chatted quietly at the fire. Holly yawned more than once. Bilbo nodded off leaning against a log as he sat on the ground.

"I think it's time for bed," Holly said sleepily.

"Aye, it's been a long day," Fili said and stood. Holly followed him up and followed him to where their beds were.

"Does it matter where we sleep?" Holly asked and looked around. There were groups of two and three rolls set around at different spots near the fire and everyone was slowly dispersing.

"No," Fili said and shrugged. "Kili and I always sleep close."

Holly nodded and set about unpacking her sleeping bag. Fili knelt down and helped her.

"I hope this works," Holly said. But she wasn't really sure if she wanted it to or not. She would be just as happy for it not to work, then she could go home... and take Fili with her. Oh, the others could come too if they'd like.

"Goodnight," Holly said a while later. She rested on her elbow and watched as Fili climbed underneath his fur blanket. He turned to her and then looked around at the others. Holly looked too, and then looked back at him just in time to receive his quick kiss.

"Goodnight," he said against her lips and withdrew quickly. He lay down and covered his head with the blanket and then peeked out at her. Holly giggled.

They probably spent too much time that night looking at each other in the flickering light of the dying campfire.

Sometime in the night, Holly was awakened by a wolf howling in the distance. She opened her eyes. Fili was awake too. She looked at him.

"Does that always happen?" she asked softly.

"Aye," he said and sighed. And then an owl hooted. Holly shivered.

Fili chuckled and scooted closer to her. "No need to be afraid, _Amrâl_ ," he said softly. "I'm here."

A while later she heard a soft whimper behind her and then Kili pressed himself against her back. She looked back at him, she could see the sadness in his puppy-dog eyes, so she didn't make him move off.

The next morning Holly was startled awake by a yelp. She refused to open her eyes. It was only dim and not full sun yet. So it was too early to wake up. But there was still talking and movement around. She pulled the blanket over her head and slept a little while more.

When she did finally wake up, it was to find Fili and Kili were both gone, but their beds were still there. She raised up on her elbows and looked around. Everything seemed to be the same.

But she hadn't thought dwarves were so jolly in the morning. There was a lot of chatter going on. And then Fili spotted her and grinned. He came over with two bowls of leftover stew from the night before. He sat on his blanket and waited for her to sit up.

"Well?" she asked. She wasn't too eager to know. But she'd find out eventually.

"It worked," he said and grinned.

"That's wonderful," Holly said and smiled. She leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek. "But... I'll be right back."

Fili chuckled and nodded as he watched her get to her feet. It was quite a challenge with her aching knees and being a bit tangled in the sleeping bag.

When she came back, Fili was looking longingly at her bowl of stew. Holly giggled and snatched the bowl from the blanket and began eating. Smirking at Fili as she did.

After breakfast they broke camp. Holly noticed that Gandalf was no longer with them. She frowned but didn't say anything until they were well on their way.

"Where's Gandalf?" she whispered to Fili.

"I haven't any idea," he answered and looked over to Bilbo. Bilbo only shrugged and shook his head.

"You don't suppose he's left us, do you?" Kili asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Bilbo said. "Always was rather flighty."

"Hmmm," Holly said.

"But don't fear, I think someone knows where we're going," Fili said.

"I would hope so," Holly replied.

It was sometime after lunch on that day when they had to cross a river. The bridge was narrow and rickety. But it looked like it would hold. If they walked the horses across.

"Everyone grabs a pony," Dwalin said as one by one they each dismounted.

Holly slid off the pony first and stepped back so Fili could slide down. His braids went flying as he landed on his feet with a thump.

One by one they crossed the bridge with their pony. Thorin went first, and Dwalin next. But he crossed back over again. Then went Balin, and Bombur.

Oin, and Gloin. Bifur, then Bofur. Ori, Nori, and Dori. Dwalin crossed with another pony and then Bilbo.

That left Fili, Kili and Holly. Fili and Kili would lead the two pack ponies, while Holly would lead Fili's pony.

"You go next," Fili said to Holly.

Holly stood at the bridge and looked down. It was a ten foot drop, not really much. But enough to break a neck if you fell and landed the wrong way in the water.

"It's not that far," Fili said, his hand on her waist, he squeezed.

She nodded and started crossing the bridge. Halfway there, she let out a sigh. She wasn't sure exactly why she was so scared. When she was across, she turned and watched as Kili came next. Then it was Fili's turn.

Holly's stomach dropped. She didn't like watching him like this. To Holly, he seemed to be coming a lot slower than he should have.

And then the unthinkable happened. The pony Fili was leading slipped and went into the river.

Not wanting the pony to get away, or die, Fili jumped in after it. Holly inhaled sharply. Unable to stop him, Kili ran in after, too.

"Fools!" Dwalin said.

"Bifur, Bombur, Bilbo, stay with the ponies," Thorin barked as he took off down the bank, following Dwalin and Oin.

Holly, unsure what she should do, prayed. "Oh! I hope it's the other pony," she muttered as she went to the remaining pack pony.

"Here! What's this about?" Bombur asked, seeing Holly raiding the pony.

"Where's my pack?" she asked, frantic.

"Ah, here it is!" Bofur said and threw her the pack. Holly caught it but then let it fall, she opened it and found the nylon climbing rope.

"I need a pony," she said and grabbed the reins of Fili's pony from Bilbo. Then she was off, chasing the others. The pony seemed to know what to do and took off as soon as she was seated.

The pack pony had made its way to the bank on its own. However, Fili and Kili were still in the water.

"No!" she heard Thorin shout above the din of the other's voices.

It was that which gave Holly pause. She looked again at the two in the river. Kili was face down in the water and Fili was struggling to get to shore. They weren't together.

Holly dismounted. "Throw the end to Fili," she told Dwalin as she took the rope and tied a large loop in the end.

Dwalin eyed her and then nodded.

That done, Holly took off down the river to catch up with Kili. She jumped in.

She'd never been a strong swimmer, but this time things seemed to be going her way. It didn't take long to reach him. He'd caught up in some branches on the other side.

Pulling him up onto the bank, she struggled and slipped with his limp heavy body. Dragging him up, she flipped him over onto his back. Then she checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. She turned his head to the side and some water came out. Bending down to give him mouth-to-mouth, she pinched his nose closed.

Something odd came over her just then, and she felt like she was going to faint again. Her stomach flipped over and clenched tight. She could feel her lungs filling with water and she struggled to breathe. Her vision dimmed. And then it was over as quickly as it had begun. She gasped.

Kili began coughing and sputtering. Water flowed out and he turned over to vomit and gasp.

Holly blinked and caught her breath. She sat back on her heels and let Kili recover.

He lay face down in the grass and moaned. Eyes closed.

"What happened?" he asked, his throat scratchy.

"You almost drowned," she said.

Kili sat up and looked at her. "You saved me," he declared. She shrugged. "But where's Fili?"

Holly blinked, she'd forgotten about Fili. She looked over Kili's shoulder to the other bank to see them all standing on the far bank watching the two of them. "He's over there," she said and nodded. Kili spun on his knees and seeing them all looking over, he waved.

* * *

"What do you suppose..." Oin asked, but didn't finish. He frowned.

"Don't rightly know," was the soft reply from Gloin.

"I think there's more to young Holly than we know," Dwalin said.

"Remind me to have a word with Gandalf," Thorin remarked. He didn't like this, at all. Being left in the dark about... her. What was Gandalf up to? And where had he gone?

"Aye," Balin said on a sigh.

"Best we go back to the others," Dwalin said and bundled Fili a little more tightly in his coat. Fili chattered and nodded and let himself be ushered along by Dwalin and Uncle.

He only wanted to see Holly again. To thank her. To see Kili again and shove him back into the river for almost dying.

When Fili and the group got back to the ponies, a fire had been made and he was stripped down to nothing and wrapped in a blanket and set by the fire.

He waited.

* * *

The walk back to the bridge was a long one. Kili had gone further downstream than Holly had thought. They both shivered in their boots, dripping wet. But there was nothing they could do but hurry.

And finally they reached the bridge. Bofur had come across again to meet them. He had blankets to wrap them up in and the two accepted them gratefully.

Bofur gave Holly a speaking look that said more than mere words could ever convey. She nodded and let him usher Kili across the bridge. She followed a few paces behind.

Kili was folded into the group and a great fuss was set on him and he settled down beside Fili near the fire. Steaming hot mugs of something warm to drink in their hands.

Holly's head swam and she could feel her vision fading again. Her chest felt... full. Oddly full. She coughed and sank to her knees.

Bilbo watched as Holly fell to her knees. And then completely fell over, face down. As if she'd had a felling sword strike on the battlefield.

It all seemed to move much slower than it should have. Bilbo stepped forward to do something, but he didn't know what he could ever do. Besides scream. And so he did.

And that got some attention. Balin looked first. "What-"

"Burglar! Quiet yours-" Thorin barked but cut himself off when he saw Bilbo dash by them.

"Mahal!" someone swore. And then everything erupted.

"I think she's dead!" someone said.

Fili stood up, trying to see what was happening. "Mahal, what's going on?" he asked but got no answer. He broke through the crowd to see Bilbo kneeling next to Holly's still form. Balin hovering near. Oin rushing up to help.

"Noooo!" Fili said and barreled through the group. He joined Bilbo in kneeling beside Holly, his hand on her. He leaned forward and patted her cheek as he had done when she'd fainted at the rock. But she wouldn't come to.

Oin fussed about in his box of medicines and ointments. He came up with something in a vial and poured some out. He mashed it around in his hand.

"Let me through, young Fili," he said and pushed Fili away.

"What is that?" Fili asked, his nostrils flaring at the odor.

"Never you mind," Oin said and shoved the mash between Holly's lips. "She just needs to take some of this."

"What happens now?" Fili asked as he moved closer to her.

"She'll come to in no time," Oin said and smiled. "Don't you worry. Best you put some clothes on." He winked and stood, leaving them.

Fili looked down at Holly. She was so still. Her breathing shallow and she was pale. He closed his eyes and bowed his head for her and prayed to The Maker, Mahal. He didn't know when Bilbo left.

* * *

a/n: *evil chuckle* so much stuff in one chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: Big thanks to followers and favoriters: Skyress98, Muntzy09, watergoddesskasey, Petitefee, drwatsonn, RosiePosie00, Katie Moon

Mystic Myra 8: Now, would I do that? So early in the story? Would hardly be worth it to just kill her off. ;)

Shadowsammy: Thanks for the wonderful review. I can't really say too much about why they act the way they do, other than I didn't want either character to be immature. I want Fili to be serious about the whole thing, the quest, finding his One (finally after 82 years! can you imagine?)

chapter warning! nudity!

* * *

Holly moaned softly and opened her eyes. Trying to focus, she couldn't make out what she was seeing at first. Then it came into focus. Her eyes traveled up past Fili's naked lap and his flat hairy stomach and muscled chest. His head hung down, his wet hair framed his face, his eyes were closed, as if in prayer.

Her eyes went back to his lap. It had been a long time since she'd seen that particular anomaly, in person anyway. And this particular one, belonging to Fili, was very inviting. It was as if it called her name, wanting her to reach out and touch it. It was a glorious thing. Standing up proud and strong, what soft flesh before was now anything but soft.

Fili knew she had come to, though his eyes were still closed and he hadn't heard her stir. His body reacted before his mind could. He felt himself stir under her gaze. He felt himself stir because Holly herself was stirring.

"As much as I like this view, you should probably cover up," she said and snaked a hand out and pulled the blanket over Fili's excited flesh. Her arm accidentally brushed him. A shockwave went through them both.

"Mahal," Fili said softly and Holly was gathered into his arms and hugged tightly.

"Ooof," Holly said as she was dragged roughly into his arms. Her arms going around him, one hand into his damp hair, the other landed between his shoulder blades, his skin was warm. She buried her face in his neck. She could feel his erection through the blanket, not that she was complaining because it was for her. Most definitely. Her stomach flipped.

" _Amrâlimê_ ," he said softly into her wet hair.

"One day I'll ask you what that means," she said.

Fili chuffed. "And one day I will tell you," he said and smiled softly.

* * *

"Mahal! What is this?" Thorin hissed as he watched Fili and the girl on the ground, in front of Mahal and everyone.

"Now lad," Balin said and held Thorin's arm. Dwalin took the other, just in case.

"No! I need to speak with him," Thorin said gruffly. "Now!"

"Gloin, fetch the boy," Balin said, not trusting Thorin to be sane.

"Aye," Gloin said and strode over to where Fili and Holly were hugging fiercely.

"Fili," Gloin said. "Thorin wants a word."

Before he looked up, Fili kissed Holly's forehead. He blinked up at Gloin and nodded. Slowly he let Holly go. Holly couldn't look at anyone, but he couldn't blame her. Neither could he.

Pulling the fur blanket around him, he stood and followed Gloin to where Thorin was. Walking in his condition was a little awkward and strange.

By the time Fili crossed the camp behind Gloin, Balin and Dwalin had succeeded in calming Thorin down enough to speak without striking out.

"Yes, Uncle?" Fili asked, not looking at his uncle.

"Explain yourself," he said, barely holding on to his sanity.

Fili looked up at Thorin then. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He tried again, but failed.

"You allowed her to see you... _dûr_ , to the skin," Thorin fumed. "And in such a condition! You... you are a prince! Of Erebor! This is unseemly conduct. For any dwarf! Let alone a prince." He hissed most of what he said.

Deep down, very deep, in the deepest recesses of himself, Thorin was jealous. Oh, not because it was Holly, but because it was someone. Something that Thorin had never had. But Thorin would never ever admit his jealousy to anyone. Not even himself. He was king under the mountain, he had to show no softness, no weakness.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Fili said. He should feel ashamed that she saw him. But he wasn't. He would have stayed like that, naked before her, forever if necessary. He would have stood up, but he wanted to hug her so badly because she was alive.

He wanted to feel the chill of her wet body against the flushed warmth of his own. He wanted to feel her skin upon his own. He wanted that more than... more than all the gold in Erebor. More than Erebor itself.

Fili sighed. He knew he couldn't say any of that to his uncle. It would be a betrayal.

"Who is she!" Thorin hissed. "What is she! I'll not have this!"

This was it. Fili felt it all coming to a head now. He sucked in a deep breath.

"She... she's my One, Uncle," he said softly, defending her. His face red. Embarrassed, mad. He declined to say ' _Amrâl_ ', although he knew Holly was that, too, the one he would marry.

Thorin was, to say the least, stunned into silence at his sister-son's claim. It took him no less than seven breaths to compose himself enough to speak.

"And how do you know this?" he asked finally reclaiming his sanity over the wild claim. To Thorin's mind, it was still possible that Holly was not Fili's One, having had no experience with that himself, he did not know and could not trust anyone's advice on it.

"It's not obvious?" Balin asked and frowned. Surely Thorin knew of the _Naiflisi_ , even if he'd never experienced it himself. One didn't get to be as old as Thorin and still remain ignorant of things.

"I... I can feel things," Fili said as he put his free hand over his chest, the other held the blanket to him. "In here." He thumped the middle of his chest.

"What things?" Gloin asked frowning.

"What she feels," Fili said. "I know when she's happy, or sad, or scared. I know when she's not there." He could feel the tears welling up now. "I know... I know she died! and she came back."

"What?" Gloin, Dwalin and Thorin all asked at the same time. Balin only gaped, eyes wide.

"It was quick, but she died and came back," it was a bold claim, he knew. But it was true and he sniffled, trying to fight back the tears.

"When did this happen?" Thorin asked, frowning.

"After- after she pulled Kili from the river," Fili said. "She did something and then she died, and then Kili woke." He had felt it. Felt her. She had been anxious and scared, panicked almost. And then something inside her welled up and then was gone. And so was she, that part of him that was Holly had been sucked out of him and then just as suddenly slammed back into him like an avalanche.

"This doesn't prove anything," Balin said and shook his head. "That is not-"

"It's some... enchantment," Dwalin said. And Thorin's hopes soared that his heir would not be tainted by this girl, this _darjûna_.

"Aye, this is not right," Gloin said, confused as to what Fili was saying.

"Clearly she's bewitched him," Balin said and Dwalin nodded.

"That doesn't make her your One," Dwalin said.

"But she is a wizard-" Gloin reasoned.

"HALF wizard," Thorin interjected.

"Even so-" Balin said and would have said more, except...

"She also... glows," Fili said softly and swallowed hard. But he wasn't sure why he felt he shouldn't have said that, it felt like a betrayal. But then Holly didn't even know about that. He still had to figure out how to explain it to her.

"Mahal," Balin said. He was looking across the impromptu camp at Holly's back. She couldn't face anyone. But Bilbo was sitting near her, keeping her company.

"Leave us," Thorin said to Fili.

"Yes, Uncle," Fili said, glad to be away from them.

"And clothe yourself," Thorin called after him.

Fili went to the horses and found his pack of clothes. Everything was wet and he threw it back in the sack.

"How am I supposed to get dressed if all my clothes are wet?" Fili asked the horses.

Bofur came up, laughing at him. Without a word, he found his own pack of goods and removed a tunic and pair of leggings. "These should do," he said and pulled out another set and walked away.

Fili sighed and dressed as quickly as he could. Then he took his pack over to the fire. Drying racks had been set up with clothing already on them.

"We have to wait our turn," Kili said. He looked a little pale. But he was now wearing dry clothes.

"How are you?" Fili asked and rejoined him by the fire.

"Well enough," he replied and smiled wanly. "How is Holly?" He looked over to where Holly was with Bilbo. Bilbo cast a glance over at them.

"Alive," Fili said and smiled.

"Is Uncle terribly mad?"

"Furious," Fili said. "I told them."

"Told them?"

"About Holly being my One," Fili answered.

"And?"

"And I don't know," Fili said and slumped his shoulders.

"You don't think he could forbid you, do you?" Kili asked, eyes wide. He looked over at Thorin and company as they talked about something.

"He could," Fili said. "But I'm not sure if he will or not."

"Hmm, why not?"

"If he does, then... I'll never have younglings of my own," Fili said. "Like him. If he'd found his _Amrâl_ , I wouldn't be heir. His son would be."

"Hmmm," Kili said and nodded.

"The more heirs of Durin there are, the better secured the throne will be," Fili reasoned.

"That makes sense," Kili said and nodded. "Maybe you should go over there?" He nodded toward Holly and Bilbo.

"Aye," Fili said.

* * *

"... and all the food is gone," Bilbo was saying. He looked up and smiled as Fili approached.

"Room for a third?" he asked and sat in the grass next to Holly anyway.

Holly sighed and scooped up his hand. He placed his mug of tea in her other hand. "Drink," he said softly. Holly nodded and sipped.

"Mmm," she said but shivered.

"Bilbo, see if you can find Holly some dry clothes," Fili said. Bilbo nodded and scampered away quickly.

"I... I'm sorry you got in trouble," she said.

"It wasn't your fault," he said and shrugged. It was, but he didn't care. Uncle was bound to find out sooner or later, he knew he couldn't keep up a lie for so long.

"It was," she said sadly. "If we were home, my home, something like that wouldn't matter."

"It wouldn't?" he asked and frowned.

"It would be laughed about," she said and shrugged. "An accident. And even if it hadn't been... still not something someone else could comment on. We're adults after all." Right?

"Aye," Fili nodded and sighed. "But it's different."

"Yeah," she said.

Fili was blushing now and he bit his lip.

"I... I enjoyed what I saw," she said and blushed too.

Fili chuckled and looked away.

"How's Kili doing?" she asked, there was really nowhere to go with that conversation without things getting really awkward and Holly didn't want to scare him away or lose him as a friend.

They'd already gone beyond the realm of friendship with the kissing and touching. But Holly couldn't help herself. It seemed that he was there just for her. Just for her to touch and be close to. And there was just something about the handsome hairy dwarf that she liked. Probably liked too much. She blushed again at the thought.

"He's doing fine..."

"But?" she asked and looked back at Kili as he sat at the fire, his feet extended to warm his toes.

"I'm not sure," Fili said and shrugged. Holly nodded. "You should put on some dry clothes."

"Yes, I'm freezing," she said and looked for Bilbo but didn't see him.

Fili held a hand out to her and helped her to her feet.

She groaned and closed her eyes. Fili steadied her with an arm around her waist and they walked to the horses.

"Do you know if we're staying here for the night?" she asked Fili as they came to her pack. Her nylon rope was coiled up and laying on top.

"I haven't heard," Fili said and shrugged.

* * *

dûr: naked  
darjûna: strange female

a/n: I've sat here for twenty minutes trying to figure out what to write and what to leave out in hopes of not being too wordy or too revealing.

In my notes at the beginning I mentioned maturity and immaturity. I will write about dwarf/human ages here, in explanation. I've read a lot of stuff about dwarf ages and that Fili is about 19 years old. According to my calculations, and for this story, this is not true. It will come about in later chapters, but I felt I owed everyone an explanation now, as some might be confused that this story isn't running with everyone elses 'fan canon' (fanon).

The average lifespan of a dwarf, according to the Tolkien wiki, is set at about 250 years (someone has said it's more than 350, which is untrue). Our own lifespan is about 85 years. If you divide 250 by 3, you get 83. So by doing the math, Fili is 27 in human years. Couple that with actually living for 82 years, he's not going to be a child in his head, not with all those years under his belt, but he won't be an old man either.

Also, Fili was raised as a prince, so he would be more diplomatic and aware of people. Because as a good king, that is what is expected. Since Thorin has no children, it's always expected of Fili. (which is why Kili is the flighty one, he was not raised with the discipline that Fili was, and was more doted on by their mother.)

And that is all I will say, because I don't want to spoil anything any further than I already have. :)


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: Thank you to xTinyGhoulx, rockrose, TheSceneIsDead, and xxLEA-LEAMITCHELLxx for favoriting and/or following.

Thank you xTinyGhoulx, Mystic Myra 8, and Momotte for the reviews. Some days I can use all the encouragement I can get.

* * *

It was decided that they'd stay there the night considering what had almost happened.

Fili made Holly's bed while she was bundled up in the borrowed blanket. She had fallen asleep in the middle of the road because no one wanted to move her. But eventually Fili thought it best to wake her and walk her to the soft grassy spot he'd chosen for her bed. She leaned against him heavily, exhausted. But Fili, being a dwarf, even though he was short, was sturdy and didn't mind the weight. He would have carried her if necessary.

"Thank you," she said softly and smiled as he covered her up in her sleeping bag. He kissed her forehead and left her there. Kili was soon settled down beside her as he'd complained about being sleepy also. And no one blamed either of them.

At dinner, Fili woke them and saw them both fed with Bilbo's help.

When they were done eating, they lay down again. Kili fell asleep quickly, but Fili knew Holly lay awake and listened to the others playing their instruments around the campfire. Fili sat and watched them until very late. Pondering his own thoughts on himself and Holly.

He knew he needed to tell her about their connection. But now wasn't the time. It would also bring about the fact that she was his One. And how could he ever explain that? It might scare her away, since the concept would be foreign to her.

Fili got the sense that in her world, Ones didn't have a place. She wanted to pick her own mate. In her own time.

And every time she looked at him, her stomach fluttered. Fili smiled. Because his stomach fluttered too when he looked at her. And she was choosing him, without Mahal making her. And that pleased Fili greatly.

So it made him wonder if Holly's people did have Ones, but she just didn't know it. Why else would he feel her?

He frowned and plucked a blade of grass and shredded it.

* * *

Holly wasn't sure how long she'd slept, but she woke to find Fili sitting on his blanket watching her. She leaned up on her elbows and smiled drowsily at him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No," she said and sighed. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Not yet, I have watch for a while," he said.

"Watch over what? Me?" she asked and smiled.

Fili chuckled. "No," he said.

"But you are," Holly said.

"Aye," he answered. "Go back to sleep."

Holly chuckled softly. "Kiss me goodnight," she said softly.

Fili grinned and moved on all fours to her. He prowled over her, looking her in the eye.

"Ooo," she said and cupped his cheek and pulled him closer. He growled softly just before their lips met. Holly giggled as he kissed her. He moved from her lips to her jaw, grazing it with his teeth. And then to her neck, under her ear. She could hear him breathing, panting. He moved back to her mouth again, claiming it. Holly teased him with her teeth, pulling his bottom lip and letting it go. He looked at her in wonder with wide blue eyes.

"If you keep that up..." she said breathless.

Fili chuffed and pulled the sleeping bag up around her and pushed her back down. "Go back to sleep, _Amrâlimê_ ," he said softly and kissed her temple.

"One of these days," she said and sighed.

"Aye, one of these days," he replied and sat back on his own blanket for his watch.

Holly woke the next morning to a warm body pressed against her. A weight on her stomach and warm breath on her neck. Her hand was tangled in a mass of hair but her arm was falling asleep, which is what woke her.

Slowly she opened her eyes. The camp was quiet with only the snores of the dwarves sounding around the dead fire.

Turning her head, she kissed Fili's forehead. He must have snuck into her sleeping bag after his watch was over.

She tried not to giggle as she thought about him. For all his rough looks, he was really a sweet man. He didn't look like he could be tender, but he was. The way he touched her told her that he would never raise a hand in anger to her.

She sighed and fingered one of his braids.

Fili yawned himself awake and blinked up at her. He smiled and pushed up to lean over her.

"I hope you don't mind," he whispered. "It got cold last night..."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine," she said and rolled onto her side facing him. "But Thorin might be upset."

Fili sighed. "He only wants what he thinks is best for me," he said, resting on his elbow.

"And what is best?" she asked and bit her lip. She tugged on one of his moustache braids. Fili chuckled.

"You are what's best for me," he said and pursed his lips.

Holly grinned and Fili lowered himself back down onto his pillow.

They stayed like that for a while more, until others in the camp began to stir and wake. Oin rose and built up the fire again. Bombur tended to breakfast.

Holly sighed from the warm confines of her sleeping bag. "I want pancakes," she said.

"Aye, that would be nice," Fili said and closed his eyes and smiled. "With honey."

"Honey?" she asked and frowned. "Maple syrup."

"Aye?" he asked and frowned.

"Now don't tell me you don't have maple syrup," she said.

Fili chuckled. "We have it, I've just never tried it," he said and shrugged. "Not something everyone has."

"Oh, I see," she said and nodded.

"We should get breakfast before it's all gone, aye?" he asked.

"Aye," she said and sighed. Fili threw off the blankets.

The group continued to travel that day as Holly and Kili were both feeling much better and able to travel.

Dori was assigned to keep a close eye on Kili as Fili was in charge of Holly. Much to Thorin's chagrin. He would have liked to keep those two as far away from each other as possible. But Balin, Oin and Gloin seemed to think closeness was the best idea. Dwalin, however, was suspicious and planned to have a few words with Gandalf when he showed his face among them once again.

Sometime between the time that afternoon became evening, when the sun wasn't high but not yet low, it began to rain. It began as a light sprinkle and grew to a drizzle.

Holly stood by the pony and watched as the dwarves pulled their hooded cloaks from their packs. She hadn't thought to bring a rain coat herself.

Fili met her back at the pony. "Thorin says we continue on," he said as he handed her the cloak. Holly looked down at it and frowned. "We'll both wear it." He grinned. "Now, help me mount," he said and faced the pony. Holly handed him up and mounted up behind him.

"How are we both going to wear this?" she asked.

"Like this," Fili said and with a flourish whipped the cloak out behind him and it landed on Holly's head. He seated the hood on his own head and the rest of the cloak remained over Holly. She peeked out from underneath, her face near Fili's.

"Well..." she said, her voice echoing slightly. "It gives us a little privacy." She'd wrapped her arms around him, something she hadn't done since beginning the journey with the company. Fili chuckled and guided the pony forward.

It was growing dark and the skies opened up worse when Thorin finally called a halt for the day. He and Dwalin decided that they would have to build shelters for themselves and the ponies as the wind had also whipped up and the rain was a stinging one and not gentle at all.

Quickly everyone was assigned tasks. Chopping branches to build a shelter was the foremost on everyone's minds.

Holly, Bilbo and Ori were assigned to find vines to tie up the branches. No one, it seemed would sit idle under Thorin's supervision.

Everyone was soaked through by the time the little shelters were complete. They were rough things with slanted roofs made of branches. Taller shelters were made for the ponies with only a roof strung up between trees. The ponies all huddled in together, relieved of their packs and saddles for the night.

Holly was impressed, as was Bilbo.

"They seem to be an industrious lot," Bilbo said as he scratched his head. They sought refuge inside one of the little shelters, out of the rain. The others would soon join them.

"I didn't think we'd gotten all that many vines," Holly said.

"Nor did I," Bilbo agreed. He ran his hand over his forehead and sighed. "I wish I'd remembered my handkerchief. I dare not use the thing Bofur gave me." He grimaced.

Holly giggled and bit her lip. She'd seen the nasty thing Bofur had given him.

"Oh!" she said and dragged her backpack to her. "I have something for you."

Bilbo frowned and sat next to her, curious. He peered into her pack, not that he could see anything in the darkness. But still.

"Hah!" Holly came up triumphant from the pack. A little white bundle of fabric in her hand. "For you."

"Me?" Bilbo squeaked and frowned not knowing what to do.

"Yes," she said and nodded. "I remembered you mentioned your forgotten handkerchief, so I brought you some."

"Some?" he asked and tentatively reached out to take the little bundle. "Oh, but I haven't anything for you."

Holly chuckled softly. "That's okay," she said.

Bilbo untied the string and draped it over his knee. He unfurled the bundle and ran his fingers over the soft white fabric. "They're lovely," he said and smiled. "And with a 'B' on them. Such a fine gift, thank you."

Holly smiled down at him and nodded. "You're most welcome," she said.

Before their scene could become awkward with Bilbo's fretting about not having anything for her but a thank you, the others came in from the rain. Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori and Ori. The others were in the other shelter or with the ponies. Holly moved back deeper into the shelter.

Kili humphed as he sat in front of Holly, his back to the opening of the shelter. He pushed his hood back and shook his hair. Everyone ducked.

"We'll catch our deaths in here," he humphfed. "They tried building a fire, but the wood's too wet." He sighed.

"It's not that bad," Ori said.

"Maybe for you," Holly said, she was slumped over and her head down.

"Here! Move over for the lady," Dori said and dragged Kili out of the way, Kili squeaked at being dragged around like a rag doll. "You two change places."

Kili then humphfed again as he practically climbed over Holly to get to the back.

"Now I'm getting wet," Holly said.

After a moment or two, three cloaks came her way. "Well, thanks," she said. "But I only need one." She chose Fili's cloak, but to his delight and everyone else's chagrin. Not that they expected anything different.

It was silent in the shelter except for the rain pouring down. No one spoke for a good long time.

"We're going to have to sleep here tonight, aren't we," Bilbo said, it wasn't really a question.

"Aye," Nori said and sighed deeply.

"Do we have any food?" Kili asked, always up for a meal.

"Aye," Dori said to the affirmative. "Bombur dried us some venison yesterday."

"Good thinking," Nori said and Ori nodded while Dori dug out the strips of jerky from his pack, folded up in a white cloth. Fortunately the cloth looked a lot cleaner than the thing Bilbo had been calling a handkerchief.

Everyone took a piece and ate in silence. Soon water skins and canteens were passed around the group. More than one of the dwarves looked at Holly, wondering if she'd drink from the communal water vessel. When she didn't hesitate, nothing was said but a small collective sigh could be heard.

As the night grew on one by one the dwarves laid down and slept, exhaustion overtaking them. Holly watched them all drift off. Fili had silently traded places with Kili who now slept in the crook between the shelter wall and the ground. His nose pressed into the crack.

Holly watched Fili as he yawned and closed his eyes briefly, then jerked back awake. She chuckled softly and stroked his hair. He leaned against her, resting his head on her arm. He sighed and fell asleep.

When Holly woke the next morning, it was to four pairs of eyes watching her. She blinked and straightened. Then gasped when she realized what Dori, Nori, Ori, and Bilbo were looking at.

Sometime in the night either Holly had pulled Fili onto her lap, or Fili had climbed up. He leaned against her, his head rested on her shoulder. Holly could feel an indentation on her cheek where she had rested it on top of Fili's head. Her arms around him, his arm around her. As if she were holding a child.

Her hand rested on Fili's knee and she looked down at it. And then her eyes traveled over him. It was a good thing his back was to the other dwarves because his hand was firmly planted on himself and it was clear what was under Fili's hand. Holly's face flushed even more red than before.

It was a very good thing that Fili's back was to the others, not only to save them both embarrassment, but because of the biology of dwarves. Holly knew that men of her own kind often got erections in the morning. It was common and accepted and a woman didn't need to be near for it to happen, nor would she have been the cause. But Holly didn't know that for a dwarf male to have an erection in the morning meant only one thing. His _Amrâl_ was present. If that knowledge had gotten around there's no telling what would have happened.

As if that weren't bad enough, Kili had moved from his spot in the crook of the shelter to lean up against Holly's back. His arm pressed against her and his head leaning on her. Both dwarves softly snored as they made Holly their new home.

Her face flamed red and she bit her lip. She smiled and looked away from the four. The four looked away from her and each mumbled something.

Then Kili had the good grace to wake up just then and yawn loudly.

"What a night," Kili said and looked around. He too gasped realizing his own position in the mess. His eyes wide he chuckled and covered his mouth as he moved away from Holly and his brother on her lap.

As it was, from the view of the others, the scene was quite funny. Fili was neither a small child nor was he exactly fitting on Holly's lap. He overlapped it by a good two feet! In fact, his two feet were out in the rain getting wet.

Holly's legs had fallen asleep long ago. She couldn't feel her toes even though she wiggled them and shifted her legs under Fili's arse. But that didn't wake him, he snored softly, blissfully unaware that everyone in the shelter was watching them.

"Fili," Holly said softly. "Fili, maybe you should wake up now."

He didn't wake, or even stir.

"Fili, lad, time to wake up," Dori said a little louder. Still nothing. Holly patted him on the cheek until finally Fili blinked himself awake. He yawned and went to stretch and found he couldn't. He looked around puzzled and then paused.

"What-"

"Good question," Holly said. Fili looked down at himself and pulled his coat over his lap quickly.

"Best we go see what Thorin has to say about traveling today," Nori said. Dori agreed and so did Ori. They made themselves scarce, leaving the four of them alone.

Fili cleared his throat and eased off Holly's lap. "Sorry," he mumbled his face red.

* * *

a/n: I thought a little dwarven biology was needed.

Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: Thanks to babayaga89, Selene Tyler Smith, flameofanor, darkenedsmile, MerlynnPendragon, carefree007, LunarWolfJane, Fililover95, and vnienhuis for favoriting, following or both.

Reviews: Shadowsammy, I can picture that, and I can see them passing notes back and forth about how lame school is (mostly because it wouldn't have interested them because they'd rather be practicing their sword fighting or other such dwarven pursuits). As for Little Fili, I thought the story needed some pizzazz like that. ;)

The guest who wants them to have privacy. Me too!

* * *

"We'll not tell anyone what we saw," Dori said to Nori and Ori as they walked in the drizzle to the other shelter.

"Aye," Nori agreed while Ori nodded.

Ori liked Holly and he liked Fili and Kili too. And... Thorin didn't need to know everything. At least Ori wouldn't want his own parents to know about himself and his One, if he ever found her. And then Ori frowned, was Holly Fili's One? He bit his lip and kept silent.

It continued to rain. After Dori had spoken to Thorin, it had picked up again to not quite a downpour, but not something one would want to be out in on purpose. So they stayed there and waited.

Hunkered down in the shelters, they all grew impatient. Ori pulled out a game that Holly had no notion of. It was played with stones with odd writing on them. And the players sat in a circle. They would draw five stones each. Then each one would take a turn and put down one stone. After everyone had gone, raucous laughter resounded around the shelter.

Holly had no idea what was so funny, so she just sat there. And Bilbo shrugged at her too. Somehow they'd both been suckered into playing. And neither one knowing what was so funny. It was the most boring afternoon of either of their lives.

"I'd rather play stabscotch," she mumbled to herself about the seventh round of the game.

"Aye? What's that now?" Nori asked as he was sitting on her right side in the circle.

"What? Nothing," she said and shook her head. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away.

"No, it was something," Fili said, sitting to her left.

"Stabscotch," she said.

"And... what is... stabscotch?" Fili asked, unsure if he wanted to know. He could sense Holly's nervousness and he knew it was probably a mistake to press her for answers. But she'd brought it up and it had the word 'stab' in it. So his curiosity was piqued.

"It's a game," she said, her gaze flicking from Dori to Kili who sat across from her in the circle.

"And how do you play?" Nori asked.

"I... I'll need a knife," she said and one of the dwarves was quick to pull out a very large knife.

"Mmm, smaller?" she asked as she flexed the fingers of her left hand. She couldn't recall a time when she'd actually stabbed herself while playing the game. She was exceptionally good at it.

Kili produced a small eating knife. One that was used for meals, it wasn't much of a weapon, but could poke a hole in someone if pressed.

Holly eyed the thing and then took it. She looked around the circle and slowly put her hand on the little table they'd set up for their stones game. Ori scooped up the rest of the stones from the table and tucked them away into the leather sack.

Fili gasped when he realized what Holly was going to do. The circle was quiet and the only sound was that of the rain pelting down on their shelter roof.

Holly began her round. She put the tip of the knife beside her thumb to start her game. Then she picked it up and put the tip between her thumb and index finger. Then the index finger and middle. Middle to ring, ring to pinky, pinky to outside. Then she went back the other way, picking up speed.

When she was done, she put the knife on the table and withdrew her hand. The others looked at her expectantly, for an explanation as they had not seen this game before.

"A- and what happens next?" Bilbo was the one to ask.

"Everyone takes a turn," she said. "First one to draw blood is out."

Bilbo paled, Nori grinned.

"Seems simple enough," Nori said and picked up the knife. He put his hand on the table and did the same thing and placed the knife on the table. He smirked.

The next one to go was Ori. He was a little hesitant and he went very slow. Holly would have told him that he had to go faster to stay in the game, but it was for fun and not high-stakes and she really didn't want to see anyone hurt.

Ori did fairly well, although slowly. He seemed proud of himself when he placed the knife on the table and withdrew his hand, without any holes in it. He sighed.

Next Dori went. Then Bilbo. He stared down at the knife. "D- do I have to?" he asked and swallowed.

"Not if you don't want to," Holly said. Poor Bilbo, he really wasn't a brave sort of person. He nodded.

"I... I'll sit this one out, if you don't mind," he said.

Kili chuckled and picked up the knife. His speed was a little faster than Dori's and Ori's, but not as fast as Nori had been. Though he also seemed pleased to not have any holes in his hand.

Fili went last, as he was sitting to Holly's left and games always went to the right. His speed was faster than Kili's and he too came away without a scratch. He put the knife on the table.

"Very good," she said as she picked up the knife again.

Placing her hand on the table, she looked around the circle, making sure everyone was watching. "This one is a little more complicated," she said and started with the tip between her thumb and index finger. She moved the knife slowly to show them. She went back to the outside near her thumb and then back between her thumb and index. Then between index and middle, back to thumb and index. Over between middle and ring, back to thumb and index. Over to ring and pinky, back to thumb and index and finally to the outside of the pinky and back to thumb and index. And then back again ending with the knife point between thumb and index. Two, one, two, three, two, four, two, five, two, six, two, five, two, four, two, three, two.

"Hmm," Dori said, the others nodded.

"Now I'll take my turn," Holly said and did the same thing but faster. She laid the knife down when she was done.

Then everyone took their turn. Ori was the first to draw blood. And unfortunately it was a deep cut to his middle finger.

Holly looked up at him as he stood, worry on her face.

"Don't you worry about that none," Dori said. "He knew what could happen. He'll not be blaming you."

Holly nodded.

Dori took up the knife and wiped it off before beginning his round. Kili was next and then Fili.

Fili had noticed that Holly had lost her nervousness while playing. But now she was worried, probably about Ori. But he couldn't blame her.

The next round started and Holly showed them slowly what to do. As the second round, but she started with the tip between her index and middle finger and went backwards first, then forward and ended back where it began jumping every other finger. Three, two, three, one, three, two, three, four, three, five, three, six, three, five, three, four, three. Then she did her turn quickly and placed the knife on the table.

By the time Dori took his turn, Ori was back to watch and he'd brought company. The rest of the dwarves had crowded into the shelter wanting to watch this game. Because everyone knew dwarves liked danger and this was about the most dangerous thing they'd seen in two days and they were itching for something to do.

Another table was brought into the shelter and another game started with the newcomers. Ori decided to start over and sat at the new table.

Kili was the next one out at the first table. Oin was the first out at the second table. Loud cheering and laughing rose up as more and more of the players were sliced and nicked. Oin had to patch the players up, but he was enjoying himself too.

Then it was down to Fili and Holly at the table. The second table still had three players. Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin. The others watched the players.

"Last one at each table has a showdown," Nori called. That got loud cheers.

Fili looked up at Holly, a grin on his face. Smug. Holly returned the grin.

"I'll let you go first," Holly said and pushed the knife towards him.

Fili swallowed and frowned.

"Go until you draw blood," she said. "Fast as you can as long as you can. The watchers judge the winner." She looked around the table and everyone nodded.

Nori chuckled. "Ready, boy?" he asked Fili. Fili looked up and took the knife off the table. He nodded, ready. When he began, Nori started counting.

Holly wondered if she'd win this time. Fili seemed a formidable opponent. But in all her years of playing with friends, she'd never lost. Never. She didn't know why and couldn't explain it, but she was exceptionally good at the game. At most games of skill. But not of chance.

"One... two... three... four..." Nori counted and everyone watched as Fili stabbed the table between his fingers reverting back to the first round of play, going at top speed. At sixteen seconds, he drew blood. A groan arose.

The other table was still going but then Gloin was out.

Fili rubbed at the slice on the side of his finger. He could feel Holly's emotions in turmoil as she watched him. He stuck the finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding and felt Holly do something else. Her stomach lurched as she watched his mouth.

"Lass, tis your turn," Nori reminded her.

Holly nodded and took the knife. She didn't bother to wipe off Fili's blood, the others saw this but didn't comment. She looked at Nori.

"When you're ready," he said.

Holly nodded and began her turn going as fast as she could between each finger and then back again.

"One... two... three... four..." Nori counted off the seconds. After twenty seconds Nori stopped counting, but Holly continued.

"Ye can stop," Nori said. "Ye win the table."

Holly bit her lip as she stopped her round. "Got carried away," she said and put the knife on the table.

Then a new count rose up as Dwalin took his final turn. Balin took up the count for that table. He reached seventeen and then Dwalin drew blood. Dwalin looked at Thorin and nodded. Then Thorin took the knife after wiping it off and began while Balin took up the count again.

"Twenty-one," Balin said a moment after Thorin nicked his finger.

"Thorin wins the table," Bofur declared and a cheer went up and much pounding on the table.

It got quiet in the crowded shelter. "Is there another round?" Nori asked, looking at Holly.

"It's a tie otherwise," Holly said looking at Thorin. Leaving it up to him. He looked at Dwalin and Balin for... something. Holly couldn't tell what. Approval? Confirmation?

"Aye, one more," Thorin said softly and nodded.

Holly didn't like the look on his face, but she moved to his table.

"Who goes first?" Dwalin asked. "Coin toss?"

"Together," Holly said, never taking her eyes off Thorin. She knew this for what it was. A challenge. Not just for the game, but... for something else. Approval. Approval with Thorin, with the group. Approval and acceptance.

Thorin nodded and placed his hand on the table. Holly saw him swallow hard.

Holly hesitated and looked over at Fili. Fili looked from her to Thorin. He looked unsure but then he nodded once. She looked at Ori who nodded and then at Nori, also nodded. Dori too nodded and Bombur and Bofur. It seemed everyone agreed that if she could win, she should not hesitate to do so.

She put her hand on the table, fingers spread wide. The forgotten knife placed in her hand by Fili who stroked her fingers before letting go.

"When you're ready," Holly said to Dwalin as he would take up the start.

"Ready..." he held out the word slightly as the two placed their knives at the starting point. "Steady on..." and then "Go!"

Someone started counting and everyone picked up the count. It was a little distracting with everyone counting. But both players went quickly. Moving the knife point from space to space between each finger and then back again and forward and back and...

And then Thorin dropped the knife, a large slice on his finger. Holly glanced up and grimaced. Realizing the game was over, she stopped.

As Oin tended to Thorin's wound, Thorin nodded admitting his defeat. A cheer went up to congratulate the winner. Holly didn't feel like much of a winner, however.

* * *

a/n: stabscotch used to be called 'pirate poker' or 'five fingered poker'. But now it's called the knife game, pinfinger, nerve, bishop, or five finger fillet along with stabscotch, according to wikipedia. I can see the dwarves adopting this and playing it in taverns all over Middle Earth after their quest is over.


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: Big thanks to dancergirl829, AmaranteX, BuzzyDeanPop, Idon'twriteIleak, and Punk-Princess93 for favoriting or following the story.

Shadowsammy: I'm with you there. I'd never try to play it, so I'm sympathetic to Bilbo's plight. I was worried too, sometimes Fili gets away from me and stamps his feet about stuff. Sometimes the dwarves are just a puzzle.

* * *

Holly's spirits had sunk and Fili knew it. She seemed out of sorts and Fili wanted to make her feel at ease.

The rain had lightened to the lightest of sprinkles. One by one everyone spread out, only a few remained inside the shelter.

"Let's go for a walk," Fili said to her as he donned his waterproof cloak.

"In this weather?" she asked, eyebrows raised. He took another off the pile and held it out to her. She stepped into it and let Fili pull it around her and fasten the clasp.

"Aye," he said and smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they walked away from camp. It wasn't yet dark, they had an hour or so before the sun sank below the horizon.

"I missed you today," Fili said softly.

Holly chuckled. "We were together all day," she said and looked down at him.

Fili smiled. "But we weren't touching the whole time," he said, his face reddening with the admission.

Holly pulled him closer as they walked. "Where are we going?" she asked and looked around.

Fili shrugged. "Let's just walk a bit," he said. "I want to be alone."

Holly giggled and nodded.

"You were brave today," Fili said after a few minutes of walking.

"I don't feel very brave," she said and looked at him. "I feel... like I did something bad."

"No, it was good," Fili assured her. "If you hadn't..."

"What?" she hedged.

Fili sighed. "Uncle would have... well... I'm not sure," he shrugged. "But you've gained respect now."

"How is that?" she asked and frowned.

"He sees that you won't back down," Fili explained. "It was a difficult situation for you, but you finished what you started. Even if it meant that you might lose."

"I knew I wouldn't lose," she said and bit her lip.

Fili smirked. "Did you?" he asked. "No one can know something like that for a certainty."

"I can," she said. "I do... Did." She shrugged again. "I've never lost when I played that game at home."

Fili chuffed. "Really?" he asked and smiled up at her.

"Truly," she said and nodded. "I've always won at games." She gave a one sided shrug.

"Hmm," Fili said and nodded.

"Fili, we should stop for a bit," she said.

"Stop?" he asked.

"I need... I need to water a bush," she said and bit her lip. Fili chuckled and grinned. Then nodded.

"Go over there," he said and pointed. "I'll wait here."

"Turn around, too," she said.

"Okay," Fili said and laughed. He watched her until she'd walked away. Before she ducked behind the thicket of bushes, she turned and wagged her finger at him. Fili turned his back to her and stood there.

When Holly was done watering the bush, she stood and straightened her clothes. She looked up and saw a faint light off in the distance. They were near some craggy foothills and the light was up further.

She came back to Fili, who was actually straightening his clothes back and shifting the sand to cover up something in front of him.

"Hey," she said, Fili turned and blushed. Holly grinned and shrugged. Fili chuckled and looked down.

"Feel better?" he asked and cleared his throat as he pulled out his waterskin and opened the top. Holly held her hands out for washing and then Fili did the same.

Holly came closer to him and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Much," she said and kissed his forehead. "You?"

"Yes, thanks," he said and cradled her face in his hands. He pulled her down to him and kissed her. Holly moaned and returned the kiss. Fili's tongue swept over the cleft of her lips, slipping in slightly and withdrawing. Holly returned the gesture, licking him. Fili moaned and withdrew from the kiss. He looked up at her wide eyed, mouth open.

"What?" she asked and smiled softly at him.

"Wa... was that supposed to happen?" he asked. "The tongues?"

Holly grinned. "Haven't you ever kissed a woman before?"

"N- no, not before you," he said, unashamed to admit it. He made a little face, wrinkling his nose, he seemed repelled by the thought and surprised she would actually ask such a thing.

Holly grinned widely then. "That was a perfectly normal kiss," she said.

"Really?" he asked. "Then... do it again."

Holly laughed and pulled him in closer. Their lips met, Fili was eager for more and Holly couldn't help herself. She ran her tongue over his lips and sucked, tasting him. He moaned. She pulled his bottom lip with her teeth and Fili groaned and gripped her tightly.

But then suddenly Fili pulled back, panting. Breathless he spoke, "We can't," he said.

"Can't what?" she asked, a little confused. He was just hot and heavy for her and now...

"We can't couple," he said.

"Couple?" Holly asked, eyes wide. They were just kissing, not having sex!

"Aye," he said and frowned. He ran his hand over his hair. "We can't. Not yet."

"Not yet," she repeated slowly.

"Aye," he said and nodded. He smiled, a little distracted, and bit his lip.

"And then when can we... couple?" she asked, curious to know what he would say.

"We... we have to court first," he said and looked up at her. His face was very red now.

"Court," she said. Well, that was just dandy. She'd never have sex with him if she was expected to court him first. Her heart sank.

Fili could feel a disappointment in his chest. A hole had opened up slowly.

"And... why do you come to the conclusion that I want to... couple with you?" she asked. That word was strange on her lips. Not something she'd ever say back home.

Fili frowned, the hole was getting bigger. "Don't you?" he asked, half panicking with her question and the feeling she was giving him. Ones were supposed to want to couple with each other. His eyebrows formed a deep 'V' on his face.

"Well... yes, of course I do," she said and Fili relaxed, but the hole remained. He chuffed again, but Holly continued on, "Just because we were kissing, doesn't mean it leads to sex."

"Sex?" he asked and frowned again, he shook his head.

"Coupling," she explained. "Where I'm from... it's called having sex or making love. Mostly making love."

Fili smiled, one side of his mouth turning up. "I like that," he said.

"Me too," she said softly. "But just because we were kissing doesn't mean we have to make love."

He frowned again. "But you said you wanted to," he said.

"I do... but..." she sighed. "It doesn't mean it will come to that."

"Why not?" he asked. "When you court someone... that's the conclusion."

Holly chewed her lip. "It's not always," she said.

"For dwarves it almost always is," he said.

"What do you want, Fili?" she asked. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Fili could feel her anxiousness now. His heart raced too.

"I want to... court you," he said. "Don't you?"

Holly stood there and looked at him. It seemed like forever. She cupped his cheek and sighed. She might never get out of this place. This could be it for her. He could be hers and he was offering himself to her. She blinked when she realized it. This handsome, fuzzy, hairy, charming man. No matter that he was shorter, in the end height didn't matter. In the end, he was hers for the taking, all she had to do was say 'yes'.

Then she pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. Fili was pliable and went where she wanted him, his head tucked under her chin. He kissed her throat as she stroked his hair and sighed.

"Maybe we need to talk," she said softly.

"Talk about what?" he asked, his breath brushed her skin. He wasn't sure he liked the change of subject.

"You," she said. "I want to know about you. And... what would happen if we courted."

Fili pulled back and blinked up at her. "You... you want to know what would happen," he concluded. "If we... if we married?" She nodded. He nodded. "Well... we... would live together..." His spirits lifted a little.

"Where," she asked. "Where would we live? I don't have a job, Fili, who would support us? Do you have a job?"

And she realized her job back home sucked. And she didn't really care if she went back to it, ever. She'd much rather be here, riding a pony behind Fili forever.

"Ah, I understand," he said and nodded as he broke from the embrace and took her hand. They started walking again. "When we reclaim Erebor, there will be jobs, things to do."

"What do you do?" she asked.

"Most of us are miners," he said and shrugged. "Some are smiths, woodworkers, toymakers, cooks." He avoided talking about his princely duties, he thought, with ease.

"That would explain all the muscle," she said and grinned. Fili could feel her ease now, that hole closed a little bit.

"You like the muscle," he said and casually moved Holly's hand to his arm.

Holly giggled and bit her lip. "Not going to deny," she said.

They were silent for a dozen or so steps.

"Will you or not?" he asked and looked at her again.

"Oh, Fili," she said and sighed. "What happens if I go back home?"

"Why would you go back?" he asked. "Do you want to go back?" He'd hoped that he would be enough reason for her to want to stay. Maybe he was mistaken on that.

"I don't think I want to go back," she said. "But... what if I'm not wanted here?"

Fili frowned. "Why would you not be wanted?" he asked. He knew no one in the group had said anything like that to her. She would have said something to him. Wouldn't she have? He was uncertain. Perhaps Uncle had said something. Or Dwalin. Although Dwalin seemed rather neutral on the whole subject. But Thorin definitely... "Has my Uncle said-"

"No! No one has said anything," she shook her head. "It's just... I don't belong here. I don't know anything about your culture... or anything, really." She shrugged.

"You can learn," he said, confident that she would want to.

"I get the feeling that... you guys don't mix very often," she said softly.

"Mix?" he asked.

"Yeah, mix, like... associate with other people that aren't dwarves," she said.

"Oh... yes, well... we... don't, really," he said. "But not because we don't want to." He sighed. "It used to be that we did. A long time ago. But now... there are a lot of races that are mad at us. Most of them, actually."

Holly frowned. "Why?"

Fili shrugged. "I don't understand it myself," he said. "You'd have to ask Uncle."

"Not on your life," she said. "That man does NOT like me."

Fili chuckled. "He... oh, I don't know," he admitted. "He's conflicted right now."

"Maybe I should ask someone else," Holly said.

"Balin, I think," Fili said. "He knows everything."

Holly nodded.

"So... will you?" he asked.

"Will I what?"

"Begin courting?" he asked.

Holly looked ahead and chewed her lip. "Yes," she said. "Might as well come clean, I guess." Fili chuckled and leaned against her as they walked. She slipped her arm around him.

"Oh, hey, I saw something when I went to... you know..."

"What did you see?" he asked.

"A light," she said. "Up in the hills."

"A light?" he asked and frowned. "What kind of light?"

"A camp fire, I think," she replied.

"A camp fire," he repeated. "Do you think there's someone up there?" he asked and looked over to the hills. He could see a faint glow, funny that he hadn't noticed it before then. But then he was quite distracted by Holly and it had gotten darker since they'd started on their walk. "Should we go see?" he asked.

"No, they might get upset if we wandered off without saying anything," she said and bit her lip. "We should probably go back to camp and tell the others. We're probably missed."

"Aye," he said and nodded. "Half of them are probably wondering what we've got up to."

"Aye," she agreed and nodded.

They took a more direct route back to camp. They didn't linger, either. A few of them were surprised to see them still holding hands and flicked obvious looks over at Thorin. The two broke apart and Fili went on to tell Thorin and Dwalin what they'd seen.

Soon a scouting party was formed. Fili, Kili and Bilbo. "You come too," Kili said to Holly as he strapped his sword onto his belt.

"Umm, I probably shouldn't," she said.

"Why not?" the brown haired dwarf asked. Holly couldn't deny that Kili was adorable when he made puppy dog eyes up at her. If she weren't already in love with Fili, Kili would be a good candidate. She stroked the back of his hair, squeezing his head a little, he smiled.

"Because Thorin and Dwalin didn't say I could," she said and shrugged.

"But I want you to come," Kili said and looked over at Fili. "And Fili."

She chewed her lip and looked at the camp. No one was looking their way. "You go..." she turned him to face Fili and Bilbo who were waiting. "I'll catch up." She whispered the last to him. He looked back over his shoulder at her and she nodded.

* * *

a/n: So, it's official. They're now a courting couple. Whatever that means. *shrug* But I thought the conversation needed to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

a/n: Thanks for the follows and favorites, Jalanzis97, IdeaGirl123, Tamuril Telrunye, issybella06, midwintersnightdream.

xTinyGhoulx, you'll find out in this chapter what that light is. ;)

* * *

"She said she would catch up," Kili said after they left camp. He'd had to urge Fili and Bilbo to leave without Holly.

Fili knew that Uncle would object, but he wanted Holly with him anyway. He kept looking over his shoulder for her. He wasn't sure why he wanted her to come, other than she saw the light first and mentioned it to him. Other than that, he would have thought she should stay at camp. Just in case.

But his heart said 'no'.

They walked slowly for a couple of minutes and then they saw the bobbing light of Holly's flashlight. She'd obviously stopped at her pack to get it. She soon caught up with them. Passing her flashlight to Kili, she then put her arm around Fili's shoulders as they walked. Bilbo and Kili took the lead, glancing back every once in a while to make sure with Holly and Fili that they were headed in the right direction.

It was a ten minute walk to the base of the hills.

"See?" Holly pointed up the side. "Up there."

Kili and Bilbo both squinted. Then nodded. "Yes, a campfire," Kili said.

"A big one, from the looks of it," Bilbo said. "Hopefully they haven't used all their dry firewood." They were supposed to be asking for firewood as they had no dry and were unable to cook. The venison jerky was almost gone.

"A bonfire, do you think?" Kili asked. They discussed the fire as they began the ascent up the hill.

The way was rocky and grassy by turns. A few small trees here and there, not much cover if one needed it for anything. It wasn't a friendly place. And Holly was rethinking the wisdom of this mission.

After a ten minute hike up the hill they finally came close enough to see the fire a short distance away.

"What now?" Kili asked.

"We send someone to see," Fili said.

"Who?" Bilbo asked. Holly swallowed hard. She didn't like this. Not at all. That fire looked big. Too big.

"We draw sticks," Fili said and went to the nearest bush. Quickly he gathered four twigs and striped them of leaves. Making sure they were different lengths, he mixed them up in his hand and held them up, one end concealed in his fist.

"Short stick goes," he said and looked at Holly.

Kili went first, then Bilbo, Holly and Fili wound up with the last stick. They all held them together, comparing them.

"I guess it's me, then," Bilbo said nervously. He smiled a little.

"Yes," Kili agreed.

"If I don't come back, it was good knowing you," he said and waved.

"If you get into trouble hoot twice like a barn-owl and once like a screech-owl," Kili said.

"But-"

"Go-" Fili said and ushered him off.

"But I can't-" but Bilbo was too far away.

It was only a few minutes before there was a great big ruckus at the fire. "We should have all gone," Holly said.

"He didn't hoot!" Kili said and frowned.

"But there's something going on," Holly said.

"We should go see," Fili said and together the three of them went over the small rise and peered over. Holly was in between Fili and Kili.

"Trolls," Kili said and then screeched and he was gone. Then Fili was gone and Holly whipped around in time to see a giant THING standing in front of her. It was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen.

"Hey! There's more!" the giant thing said.

"Run!" Fili said, fear in his eyes as he was tossed about.

Holly made to run around the thing but was blocked by one giant hand holding Fili. Then she cut the other way to be blocked by the hand holding Kili. So she ducked between the things legs.

"Holy shit!" she screamed as she dashed away. She knew she had to get help. And quick.

Fili watched her dart away into the darkness. Tears bit at his eyes for what he thought was to come.

Holly dashed away, slid down the slope they'd so carefully picked their way up only a few minutes before. The flashlight gripped in her hand but not doing much good as she careened around. She slid down, going from sapling to rock and blessedly landed on two feet. In retrospect, she would think back on those moments and wonder if either of her parents weren't actually a mountain goat.

She ran for the camp. Screaming into camp.

"Whoa, lass, what be the problem?" Bofur asked as he caught her around the waist to get her to stop running. A grin always on his face.

"Oh my God, oh my God," she panted and doubled over. "They have them!"

"They? Who is they?" he asked.

"These... THINGS!" she said and held her arms out. "Big heads, big shoulders, massive things! Grey!"

"Stone trolls?" Bofur asked, eyes wide, disbelieving.

"They've got the boys and Bilbo!" she said. They had attracted attention now. "We have to do something! They're going to eat Fili and Kili!"

"And Bilbo!" Dori said standing among the group.

"It's stone trolls!" Bofur said as he turned to see Thorin standing there. Dwalin and Balin not too far behind him.

"Gear up," Thorin ordered. He was the first to sprint off, he was always armed, it seemed. Dwalin was right behind him. The others had to scramble to find their weapons in the dark.

Holly, having no weapon of her own, went to the shelter to find her bag. She grabbed the little wood axe and the hunting knife, the one that Fili didn't like the looks of all those days ago.

She followed the others up the hill. It seemed they were going in the right direction. She could faintly see them on their ascent, working their way up, helping each other as she and the boys had to do. She could certainly hear them, dwarves were not quiet, stomping and beckoning all the way up the hill. She was rather surprised the trolls didn't come down and pluck them up right away.

Holly was panting by the time she got to the area, and chaos had broken out. No one was dead, thankfully and Holly sent up a prayer to God and Mahal and whoever else would listen.

She did the wise thing and stayed low and quiet since she had no fighting skills and would only get in the way. Observing from behind a bush, she crouched and watched.

One by one the dwarves were sacked. Weapons knocked away and rough burlap sacks thrown over them. Apparently the trolls were in the sack business.

She gasped when she saw Fili laying motionless, stuffed inside one of those sacks, only his head sticking out. Lying in the dirt near the fire. Tears pricked her eyes. He was bruised and his eyes were closed. Kili lay not too far away.

Bilbo was struggling in his sack, the only one that seemed to have any energy left. Of course he was the first one caught and hadn't put up any fight at all.

The trolls were arguing about how to cook them. "Mash them into jelly!" said one of them.

"Skin them first," said another.

Their conversation took a very long time as the trolls were too stupid to stop arguing about how to cook the dwarves. A large cauldron was on the fire and Holly didn't see why they didn't just plop them all in. But then it was probably best if they didn't get that notion, she'd be without her traveling companions and Fili, of course. He was the most important one to her, but without the others, there was no Fili.

Holly got bored listening to the trolls after a couple of hours. They'd moved the cauldron off the fire and then back onto it at least four times in that two hours. Holly had shifted her position while one of those cauldron moves was taking place.

She'd circled wide around the camp. Well in the darkness and with as much stealth as she could muster. She sank down into another thicket of bushes near Fili.

Watching the trolls anxiously, she prayed they didn't come after Fili and Kili. They were left alone for the time being. A few of the dwarves were quickly stripped down to their long johns and tied onto a giant spit. The spit was set over the fire and one of the trolls sat and turned the handle slowly.

Bofur was trying to put it out by spitting on it every time he came around to the bottom. It wasn't working.

"This is taking too long!" one of the trolls said sadly.

"Me stomach's completely empty! I'll starve afore these dwarves be cooked!"

"Aye, let's just eat 'em raw!" the first one said. The one tending the spit stopped cranking for a moment.

"No! I've got 'em already trussed up, we're having roasted dwarf," he said.

"Oi, I'll just sit on 'em!" Holly lost track of which one said what.

Fili was squirming in his sack.

"Fili!" Holly leaned forward in the bushes and whispered loudly out to him, she was about five feet away from him.

He shifted and looked back. "Holly! What are you doing?" he asked just as whispery.

"They've got parasites!" Bilbo said, he was standing up now. Holly's mouth dropped open and Fili looked over too.

"I haven't got parasites!" Kili said. Fili shook his head and sighed, he looked back at Holly.

The trolls were all looking at Bilbo now, the spit forgotten, everything forgotten. And there was a small ruckus from the spitted dwarves.

Holly slid along the dirt and grabbed the neck of Fili's burlap prison. She dragged him under the bushes until he disappeared.

He sighed. "I thought you'd never come," he said softly as she worked to untie him. Once he was free, he shook off the sack and grabbed Holly. He hugged her fiercely and she wrapped herself around him and held him.

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly as she stroked his hair and held him close.

"I don't know," he said. "Do you have your knife? They took our weapons." And it was then that Holly realized Fili's coat was gone. He was in his trousers and the blue shirt she had given him, the sleeves rolled up past his wrists.

"Yes, I have the knife," she said and nodded. She withdrew the knife from the waist of her jeans. Fili took it and withdrew it from the sheath. "What are you going to do?"

"Cut them free," he said and looked up at her.

She nodded. "Be careful," she said. "I'll get the ones over the fire." She held up the little wood axe.

"Aye," he said and smiled. Quickly he kissed her and crawled under the bushes back to his kin. Holly snuck around and headed toward the spit, keeping the fire between her and the troll that had forgotten about turning it again because he was arguing about cooking the dwarves again.

"If they had a brain between them, I'd be surprised," she said to Gloin who looked at her with wide eyes. She held up a finger to her lips and he nodded. She began sawing at the rope with the axe, thankful that Fili had taken it upon himself to sharpen it.

As soon as they were cut from the spit, the others in their sacks jumped up. And all hell broke loose again. Dwarves rushing trolls. Trolls stamping around with their huge feet, swiping at the air with massive fists.

"They've escaped!" one of the trolls yelled.

"Stop!" yelled another who had scooped Bilbo up, still in his sack and dangled him in the air.

"Everyone stop where you are, or...!" Everyone stopped their attacks.

"Or we'll rip him in two!" said the first with glee. The two had poor Bilbo by the arms. He squeaked in protest.

The sun would soon be up, Holly realized, and she bit back a yawn. Now was not the time to be yawning. But she was so tired!

Thorin launched an attack from behind, surprising the two that had Bilbo. Bilbo went flying into a great thorny bush and got stuck there where he squirmed and squeaked out his protests at such a painful and undignified predicament.

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" it was Gandalf and he was silhouetted by the rising sun. He slammed his staff down on the rock and a great crack formed, one side fell with a boom to the dirt below and he sidestepped it, remaining atop the rock.

The trolls stood frozen in place, turned to stone. One had hold of Bifur by the leg and he dangled there swearing in Khuzdul.

"Excellent!" Gandalf said and climbed down from the rock.

On his way to the others, he plucked Bilbo down from the thorn bush.

After Bifur was rescued from the stone troll's stone grip, everyone just lay down in the sand, not caring. Exhausted and relieved.

* * *

a/n: There it was! The trolls!

I didn't like how the movie blamed the ponies being missing on Fili and Kili. It wasn't that way in the book! Not nearly. So I've rectified it a bit. (Fili and Kili were not idiots in the book!) *pouts*


	20. Chapter 20

a/n: Thanks and welcome to the new favoriters and followers. Lumihiutale89, EverythingwillbeDaijoubu, Gepard, angelicagallo79, fleuret, AutumnKrystal, WannaBeNinja, FreyaHawthorne.

Reviews: xTinyGhoulx, I don't know about you, but I'd be screaming all the way down that hill too.

Crystal12345 (from chapters 6 and 7), correct, in a way. Pallando and Alatar went together, but Pallando seems to have gotten lost somewhere between here and there.

* * *

Even though they were tired, Fili and Kili were a little wound up about events. And in the dawning of that new day, wanted to do something. Pulling on Holly's arms they urged her to go with them to scout the area.

"Why are we leaving?" she asked, confused. She only wanted to lay in the sand and sleep, too. Like everyone else except Gandalf. He sat there on a rock, contemplating.

"Where there's trolls, there's a troll cave," Fili said as they walked.

"And a troll hoard," Kili said and grinned as he fairly skipped in anticipation beside them.

"You're going to loot?" she asked.

"No, looting is for when there's no one home," Kili said. "Since the trolls are dead now... we're just..."

"Claiming," Fili supplied and Kili nodded.

"But what about the others?" Holly asked. "Won't they be mad?"

"We'll share, we're only going to see where the cave is," Fili said and squeezed her hand. Kili had let her go once she came with.

Twenty minutes later, they found the cave. It was dark and dank and they couldn't see anything except what was at the mouth, a few barrels and some old rope. A little disappointed, but what did they expect? they headed back down the hill leaving broken branches in the dirt to mark their path.

Once back at the little camp at the troll's feet, the three of them huddled under their waterproof cloaks together and slept alongside everyone else. If the dwarves' snoring hadn't lulled Holly to sleep, Fili's warm body pressed against hers would have.

When she woke later in the morning, it was to half the camp shuffling around. Fili and Kili had left her. Bombur took advantage of the trolls' fire and the small amount of mutton the trolls had. It wouldn't have fed three trolls but would do handily to feed the whole lot of them.

Holly had never had roasted mutton before. Nor any mutton at all. That was a part of the meat department she tended to avoid. Sticking with beef, chicken, turkey, fish and the occasional Cornish game hen when she was feeling fancy.

Bombur had a way with food, both cooking it and eating it. The mutton was delicious. There wasn't much to go with it besides some onions that Bilbo had found. But they weren't bad when roasted on a stick with the mutton.

"Did you tell anyone about the cave?" she asked Fili while they ate.

"Aye," he said and nodded. "We're all going up there after we eat." He grinned.

It seemed that lunch didn't last long. Much shorter than their meals usually were when everyone sat around talking and laughing long after their bellies were full. Everyone was eager to see the cave. There was a lot of burping on the trail as they walked.

"Are we sure this is the right way?" Ori asked from the back of the group.

"Aye," Dwalin called from the front with Fili and Kili. Holly walked with Bilbo.

"I'll be glad when we reach Rivendell," he said.

"I hope they have beds," Holly said. "And plumbing."

"Oh, a proper bath would be delightful," Bilbo said and sighed. "With soap."

"Soap," she sighed and nodded as she scratched her head. Then she giggled. Bilbo joined in.

Finally they reached the cave. Holly thought they wouldn't all fit inside, but it was a troll cave and had to fit three grown trolls, so it fit thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, one wizard and a Holly. With room to spare.

"Come look!" Fili beckoned them eagerly. Lit torches had been placed in the iron holders in the walls. And while it was still not terribly bright, they could see.

The cave hummed with activity and excitement. Nori and Dori were digging a hole for some reason. Ori was filling a small chest with coins. Holly walked by but Bilbo went to them to talk.

Fili's eyes shone brightly and he grinned. "Look! I found something for you," he said and held his fist out to her. Something was hidden inside so Holly held out her hand to receive it.

In her palm fell a shining silver necklace. It flashed up at her in the light of the torches. It was only a chain, but it was magnificent. About as thick as her pinky, the links were intertwined in an intricate pattern. Small blue gems were trapped inside some of the pattern, peeking out between the gaps. Holly was no expert but they seemed to be sapphire and blue topaz or aquamarine.

"A courting gift," he said so softly Holly almost didn't hear it. "For my Amrâl." He bit his lip and looked up at her shyly. He'd never voiced that to her before, not that she would understand it.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, her attention divided between Fili and the necklace. She badly wanted to kiss him, but the others were around and she didn't know if Fili wanted anyone to know.

"It's Mithril," Fili said just as softly. He could feel her desire to kiss him and he smiled softly and imagined the kiss instead.

"Mithril?" she asked and frowned. She draped the chain over her wrist and let it wink up at her.

"Aye," he said and nodded. "The most precious metal. It comes from the mountains. My people mined this."

Holly smiled softly as he spoke, pride in his voice. "It must be very precious," she said. The silver of the metal was the whitest, brightest thing she'd ever seen. It caught the torchlight in such a way that it looked like it was glowing.

Fili smiled and nodded. "It is," he said and picked it up, his fingers brushing her skin. "Turn around and I'll put it on you."

Holly giggled and bit her lip. She nodded and turned. She bent a little and lifted up her hair so Fili could get the necklace over her head. Fili chuckled behind her but managed to get the clasp fastened, his fingers brushed the back of her neck as he let it fall.

"Oh, it's heavy," she said and turned. Her fingers traced the necklace. "How does it look?"

Fili sighed. "Beautiful," he said but he wasn't looking at the necklace. Holly blushed and looked down. She wasn't sure exactly why he thought her so, no one else ever had. Fili felt the twinge of sadness in her and took her hand and squeezed it.

"And the necklace?" she asked, her thumb brushing his knuckles.

Fili chuckled. "As it is also," he inclined his head and smirked.

"Fili!" Kili said as he rushed up to them. "Come see!" He grabbed Fili's arm and pulled. "You too!" He grappled for Holly's sleeve and tugged.

He led them to a smaller chamber. It was full of clothes, books and musical instruments.

Holly wondered why Kili was so excited about these things when there was gold and silver coins and weapons in the larger room.

The brothers walked around the room, looking at and over everything.

Holly migrated over to a table. There were various things on it, but one thing caught her eye. It was a set of pipes. Bagpipes. She bit her lip and looked to see if Fili and Kili were looking her way. They weren't.

Slowly she put the pipe to her mouth and slowly inflated the bag. She had no real experience with a bagpipe except for watching them play a few times at a local Highland Games festival.

Just as she started the first strains, by squeezing the bag with her arm, Fili and Kili jumped and turned. Fili clutched his chest, Kili fell down.

"What in Mahal's name is that?" it was Dori as he came rushing into the room. He gasped.

" _Alfâtkhalblefam_!" someone cursed.

Holly grinned around the pipe as she continued to blurt and bleat out the notes.

"Who's dying! What's dying!" it was Bofur, followed by Bombur as they fell into the little room.

Erupting with laughter, she couldn't hold the pipe in her mouth any longer and let it go with a thwak. She wiped her mouth.

"Mahal save us," Dori said as he shook his head and turned to leave the room.

"Don't ever do that again!" Bofur said.

"We'd thought ye were dyin' in here!" Bombur declared and humphfed before he left.

Kili recovered enough to stand and laughed.

"Sorry," she said and bit her lip. "I thought it would be funny."

"It was," Kili assured her and grinned, he picked something up off the table. "Catch," Kili said and threw a white tunic at her. He grinned when she caught it and held it up.

"Are you sure we should take these?" she asked. "They belonged to someone."

"Who will claim them if we don't?" Fili asked and looked up at her from a table piled with books. There were books piled around on the floor, too.

"Their owners are dead," Kili said, a frown on his face.

"Dead," Holly said and looked around. It suddenly struck her that the owners of all of this were dead. Eaten by those trolls, the trolls were now dead too. She frowned.

"As we could be," Fili said softly as he had come up to her. Now he touched the back of her hand with the back of his finger. Holly had noted that Fili had started taking off his gloves when he wasn't on the pony or using his sword. All the better to touch her, and he never missed a chance.

"Aye," Kili said. "I think we're due some of this."

Fili nodded and Holly sighed.

"Come," Fili said and took her hand in his, they walked over to the table of clothing.

"Where's the necklace? I want to see it again," Kili said to Fili.

Fili paused. "I gave it to Holly," he said.

Kili looked up, surprised. He blinked.

Fili could see the question forming. "She has agreed to court," he said, cutting off any question Kili might have.

A smile spread slowly over Kili's face, his eyes crinkled at the corners. He rushed his brother and knocked him over, they landed with an 'umph' and an 'oof' and a thump on the floor.

"Congratulations, Fee," he said from atop Fili, looking down at him. "I can only look forward to the day I find my One." He grinned.

Fili blinked up at him and then looked up at Holly who was watching them.

"Oh!" Kili said and moved off Fili. He helped him to stand again. "I didn't know."

Holly watched the two, they seemed uncomfortable now, the mood shifted quickly in the room. Fili looked uncomfortable and Kili looked embarrassed, he looked away and suddenly found a stack of books very interesting.

Fili moved back to her near the table of clothing. He took her hand. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh, he was only congratulating me," he said and shrugged.

"No... that other thing," she said.

"Ummm, nothing," he said and looked away.

"Yes, it was something," she replied. "What was it?"

"Y- you are my One," he stammered. Best to get it over with and not lie now.

"One what?" she asked and frowned slightly.

Fili licked his lips and looked away, then back at her in the flickering torchlight. "My One, my... intended," he said softly.

"Intended what?" she asked, confused. More than confused.

He swallowed hard. "Wh- when... when a dwarf meets the dwarrowdam he is to court- uhhh, marry... he... umm... he knows," he said. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say. She'd only just agreed to the courting and now to introduce this concept that she was clearly unfamiliar with.

He could feel her confusion. There was no other emotion there but confusion.

There was a shuffling in the archway, and then no sound at all. Someone had been listening, but thought better of entering and left them. Fili looked back to Holly.

"I... I don't understand," she said, confirming what he felt from her.

"Uh... Mahal creates for us a One, our mate," he said.

"Mahal, your God," she said.

"Creator, yes," he nodded. "He gives us our mate."

"So... you don't have a choice?" she asked, rather repelled by the idea, and intrigued by it at the same time. Wouldn't that be easy? To just be given someone? But yet what if that person were a horrible person, or not what you found attractive. What then?

"We do have a choice," he said and cleared his throat. "We marry that person or we don't."

"Oh, well," she said and shrugged and sighed at the same time.

"But then... we can never couple," he said, his voice a whisper. "We are made for only that one person."

"That seems cruel," she said. Their backs were to Kili, but he could probably hear them anyway, sound bounced off the cave walls.

"It's not," Fili said. "Perhaps we should talk later?" He bit his lip and cast a quick glance at Kili who was still looking at the pile of books.

"Hmm, yes," she said and nodded. She bent and kissed Fili on the forehead.

Fili was relieved, she seemed to be taking it well.

Holly on the other hand wasn't really sure what to think. She knew she'd think of some questions to ask him when they had some time alone. But for now, there was a cave to go over and a troll hoard to claim.

After they all had gathered what they wanted and what they thought they would need, they left the cave.

Bombur had found a small cache of vegetables, some were rotting, but he picked out what was good and slung the burlap sack over his shoulder. A couple of cooking pots that the trolls had not used because of their size.

The others had found swords and knives that could be salvaged. Clothes were always welcome since they never got a chance to wash what they had, things tended to rot and tear easily on the road.

Fili had selected a sword for himself and one for Holly. It was longer than his own, but lightweight. She would have a nice reach with it, in case they came upon any trouble.

He had also suggested some clothes for her. He liked the way her trousers looked on her, but she would blend in better if she wore other clothing. She picked a couple of tunics and a pair of leggings and heavy boots. A hooded cloak and a belt.

Kili had found a short sword for himself, and some arrows and a quiver. He had also insisted that Holly take one of the bows and a quiver of arrows.

"It will be easier for you to learn if they're more to your size," he had said and smiled up at her. Holly nodded and took the items. They were somewhat larger than Kili's bow and arrows, not something that he could have managed in battle, she didn't imagine. Dwarves had somewhat shorter arms for their height.

They all came away with a pouchful of coins, including Gandalf.

Fili smiled to himself as he recalled Holly's wide eyes as she dipped into the leather pouch he'd given her. "So much gold," she had said in awe.

But Fili had frowned. "You've never seen gold like this?" he had asked as he watched her pick out one of the coins and turn it over, looking at it. There had been other coins in the stash, but they had been district coins and wouldn't be usable everywhere. Gold was accepted in all locations throughout Middle Earth.

"No," she had said and shook her head. "We use those cards, you remember from the hardware store."

Fili nodded and smiled. "Yes, I remember, and the chocolate," he said and grinned. "A 'complicated banking system'."

"Yes," she said and grinned as he spoke her words back to her. "And we also use paper money, and coins like the others you have. Gold is very expensive and not used for currency."

As she spoke, she had pulled out a five dollar bill from the wallet in her jeans pocket. She wasn't sure why she still carried it. She handed the bill to Fili who looked at it, turning it over and around. He chuckled and shook his head. He handed the fiver back to Holly and she shoved it back in her pocket.

"I think I like having gold," she had said. "Paper money weighs the same no matter what the value. But these coins are different sizes. I like that." She didn't mention the difference between credit and debit cards, or cheques. It seemed too complicated a subject for their location. And everyone was leaving the cave anyway.

Once out of the cave, walking beside Fili and Kili, Holly looked over her shoulder to see Balin standing at the entrance and waving his arms around at it and mumbling something.

"Fili, what's Balin doing?" she asked softly. Fili paused and looked back. He flushed red and pressed his lips together.

"Making sure everything is still there," he said softly. "Come, let's catch up." He pulled on Holly's hand and urged her on.

"What do you mean?" she asked and frowned. "Why wouldn't it still be there? A cave can't just disappear."

"No, but the things inside it can," he replied.

"Please tell me, Fili," she said softly. She thought she saw a light mist surrounding the cave now, but not Balin.

Fili sighed. "He is... enchanting the cave," he said.

"Like... cursing it?" she asked and looked back at Balin who had just turned around.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "A protection so no one can find it but us."

"Oh," she said and nodded. "It seems there's a lot I don't know about your people." She referred to both Balin and his enchantment and to their previous conversation about Ones.

In her previous life none of it would have made any sense. It still didn't. But she was learning to take these little bits of nonsense and smash them together with other bits of nonsense and make some actual sense out of it all. Or maybe not. She still needed to talk to Fili, but now was not the time.

She sighed. Magic. Dwarves. Hobbits. Wizards. And now trolls.

She needed a bottle of Tylenol. A big one. Prescription strength, maybe.

She ran her fingers over the necklace and smiled. At least that was something... concrete. Something real she could deal with.

"When are we going to have that talk?" she asked.

Fili groaned and closed his eyes. "I was hoping you'd forget about that," he said.

"Never," she said and smirked. Fili chuckled.

"As soon as we reach camp," he said. "We'll take another walk. Aye?"

"Aye," she said and nodded.

Fili pulled her off the path suddenly. "Wha-" she asked when he turned her around, her back to him. His hands went into her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked and stood still.

"Another gift," he said softly as he fiddled with the top of her hair, pulling it back off her face. He slid the clip in and closed it. Then he came around to admire his handiwork and smiled.

"A gift?" she asked and felt the thing. A metal hair clip with what felt like etchings or carvings in it. She smiled. "Why so secretive?"

Fili blushed. "Beads and clips have a great meaning to us," he said. "Never given when others can see."

"Oh, like a secret thing, then?" she asked. Fili nodded and bit his lip.

Holly smiled and bent to claim his mouth. Fili moaned when they parted. "It probably won't stay in," she said. "But I'll keep it forever."

He frowned. "Won't stay in? Why?" he asked.

"My hair is too fine, clips and pins always slide right out," she said and shrugged. It wasn't a big deal, really. Except when she wanted to wear her hair up and fancy, then it was. "Your beads would slide right out."

Fili chuffed and looked down, imagining Holly wearing his hair beads. With braids like his. He smiled.

* * *

alfâtkhalblefam - bagpipe

Sometimes I stumble on a Khuzdul word and I must use it!


	21. Chapter 21

a/n: Thanks to the story favoriters and followers. twilitezchyld71, amti, Crazygirl8243, Sawaco92.

Shadowsammy: I'm sorry about not having much Bilbo, I tend to forget about him. Even though the original it's his story, he seems to go overlooked in this one. I think it's because Hobbits are so good at disappearing, he hides from me. (also, congrats on the job)

* * *

 **chapter warning! Alert! Alert!** If you are of a delicate nature and don't wish to read about a dwarf and his One having 'the talk' and generally light-hearted naughty talk, then look away before it's too late. Also a really grumpy Thorin.

* * *

They arrived back at their original camp to find everything where they'd left it. Safe and sound. The ponies were grazing out of their shelter and needed to be rounded up and tied off. All were accounted for, which was a relief to everyone.

Bombur set about making dinner with the little rations they had left. There was no use in sending anyone out to hunt. The trolls had long since scared away all the animals.

Everyone was tasked with something to do. No laying about for any of them. They could rest later. Holly had been sent to help round up the ponies.

When everything was done and dinner was in its pot and cooking, Fili took Holly by the hand and led her away from the camp. But they stayed well in sight of everyone.

"Let's sit," he said and picked a large flat rock. He jumped up and sat. He helped Holly up and they sat together, arms touching.

"Are we going to talk about what you'd said earlier?" she asked and readjusted the hairclip again for the third time since Fili had put it in.

"Aye, if you'd like," he said and sighed.

"I get the feeling you don't really want to," she said softly and looked at him.

"It's... embarrassing," he said and shrugged. "Every dwarrow and dwarrowdam knows this."

"But I'm-"

"Not a dwarrowdam," he said, cutting her off, sighing. "Aye, I know... too well, I think."

Holly chuffed and leaned into him, pressing him, he pressed back and chuckled.

"Do you mind that I'm not?" she asked softly. "Would you prefer that I was?"

"No, I like you the way you are," he said and smirked. "But I wish my _amad_ \- mother- were here," he said. "She'd... she could tell you."

Holly giggled. "I think I'm about to get 'the talk'," she said softly.

"'The talk'?" he frowned.

"About sex," she said and bit her lip.

"Aye, that's about right," he said and nodded.

"Okay, so tell me," she said. "You mentioned... if you don't marry your One..."

"Aye, if we don't marry our One, we can't couple with anyone," he said.

"Are you not allowed to?" she asked. "Having rejected the one you're-"

"No," he said, cutting her off again. "It's not that we're only allowed to couple with our One, it's that... we have no feelings for anyone else. We aren't capable..."

"Oh, okay," she said and nodded. "And that's part of _Mahal_ 's... thing, right?" It seemed odd to Holly, but maybe it was best for the dwarves to be that way. She could only imagine going to work or school and not having to worry about someone sexually harassing her.

"Aye," he said and nodded. "There are so few dwarrowdams. They are precious to us. And we would never hurt them. And would never take a dwarrowdam that isn't ours."

"And sometimes _Mahal_ finds someone of a different race to give you?" she asked and bit her lip.

"I- I've never heard of such," he said and licked his lips. Holly just wanted to kiss him when he did that. She sighed.

"And Uncle was quite surprised, so was Balin and Dwalin," he continued speaking while she drifted off thinking about kissing him silly. She shook herself and blinked.

Fili's speech was halting as he felt what she was desiring. He bit his lip but continued talking, imagining her kissing him.

"Good Lord! How many people know?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Only them," he said. "And Gloin. Maybe Oin now too, I'm not sure. And Kili, of course."

"Of course," she muttered. "Jesus," she sighed. "And I'm the last to know."

Fili bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he said and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I didn't want to scare you away."

Holly sighed and nodded.

"But you knew how I felt about you," he said softly.

"True," she said and sighed again.

"Just not the bit about..."

"No, not that bit," she said and took his hand.

"So, really, what happens if we go our separate ways?" she asked, her thumb brushed over his palm.

"Then I will never..." he swallowed hard. "I will never couple... make love- with anyone."

"Ever?" she asked and looked at him.

"Never," he said and shrugged.

"So..." she said slowly, thinking. "Before we met..." He looked at her expectantly. "You never got... ummm..." she bit her lip. "You never got an erection?"

He blinked a couple of times. "An erec- Oh! I see... No, never." He shook his head.

Holly bit her lip and looked down at him, she slipped her arm around him. "I... I think I like that," she said and kissed the top of his head. There was something about Fili's lack of desire for anyone else that appealed to her. But she also felt guilty for having had desires of her own for other men. She sighed.

Fili frowned. "I know you're not the same," he said softly. It was odd that he knew what she would say, what she had been about to say.

"For what it's worth, I don't plan on feeling this way for anyone else," she said and squeezed his arm.

Fili chuffed. There was a lot he could say about the situation, but he didn't know where to start.

"But I think it wouldn't be too horrible if I never did," Fili said. "I mean... if you were to go back to your home and leave me... I mean..."

Holly chuckled. "Just get to the point," she said and grinned.

He cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is... Uncle doesn't seem affected by the lack of coupling, I mean. And I've known quite a few dwarrows that have no mate." He shrugged.

"Your uncle doesn't have a mate?" she asked and frowned. She'd assumed he'd left his woman back in Ered Luin.

"No," he said and shook his head.

"He seems grumpy, I wouldn't call that well adjusted," she said and smirked.

Fili bit his lip and chuckled.

"I think he's stewing in his own juices," she said and giggled.

Fili frowned and shook his head, his moustache braids swayed back and forth.

Holly leaned against him again, she reached up and stroked one of those braids, he chuffed softly. "One day you'll understand," she said and kissed his temple.

"Could you... maybe tell me now?" he asked and bit his lip. He was turning red again. "We've already talked a lot. More than most..."

"MMMmmm, he's stewing in his 'baby making' juices," she said.

"'Baby making' juices? I don't follow," he said.

"You do know that coupling sometimes leads to babies?" she asked. Fili nodded. "Well... when a man... ummm..." she bit her lip. "When a man... enters a woman... and..." Fili's eyes were wide as he looked at her. "Ummm..." she giggled. "After... ummm... they move together, causing pleasure... and the man comes to completion, and he... erupts into her."

"Erupts... into... the woman?" he asked, eyes even wider, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. He blinked up at her, mouth agape. The precious thing, he looked a little horrified. "He's not hurt her, has he? You'll not be hurt? I'll not hurt you?"

"No. No, it's very pleasurable, they... kind of throb and pulse and blend together," she said and moved her hands together as if she were making a giant snowball.

"Oh, the _Naiflisi_ ," he said and nodded. "Yes. I've felt you-" he cut himself off and clamped his lips together.

"You've felt me?" she asked and frowned.

"Aye..." he bit his lip. "I... I can sense you. What you're feeling. Even that." His eyes flicked down to her lap, his face got even redder until it looked like he would explode right there.

"No! What?" Her eyebrows formed a 'v' above her eyes. "Explain, please," she said.

He could sense anger, confusion and a little horror now. Before it was hesitancy and nervousness. He didn't like this new feeling. And he regretted saying anything, even though it had been an accident. But it had to come out sometime, if it wasn't supposed to happen, she should know.

"Now, I can feel you're angry and confused," he said.

"You got that right," she said. "How can you know what I'm feeling? And why didn't you tell me before now?" How embarrassing! All the things she'd felt and thought. She stilled and looked at him. "Can you read my mind too?"

"What!? No!" he said and licked his lips. "I don't know how it happens. But I... kind of told the others." He felt her humiliation now, he held onto her hand and squeezed it.

"Who?!" she blurted.

"Uncle, Balin, Dwalin and Gloin," he said. "They were there. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for them all to know. I thought it was part of being my One. My _Amrâl_."

She sighed and looked down at Fili's hand holding hers. His thick fingers cradling hers.

"Why did you tell them?" she asked softly and looked up at him.

"Because... Uncle was mad," he said. "It was after you saved Kili from the river. He saw... my blanket had fallen away."

"Oh, yes, I remember that," she said and chuckled a little. Some of the anger and hurt falling away.

"Holly..." he said and bit his lip. "You... saved Kili that day."

Holly chuckled softly and nodded.

"No... I mean... you really saved him," he said. "Kili was dead. You brought him back to life."

"No, he wasn't dead," she said and frowned a little and tried to remember. It seemed weeks ago instead of only a few days.

"Aye, he was," Fili said. "I felt it. You... you were panicking, and you pulled him out. Anxious. Worried. And then... you bent down to do something..."

"Mouth to mouth," she said and nodded. "I was going to breathe for him."

"Mmmm," he nodded. "But before you could... you... you went all grey and... I felt like something was being sucked out of me. Something was sucked out of you and then shoved back in. It was horrible, Holly. I felt... so sick after."

"Why did you feel sick?" she asked and withdrew her hand from his. She pulled him closer and stroked his hair, he rested his cheek on her shoulder, his arm around her back.

"Because of what you felt," he said and blinked up at her. "You were feeling sick too, I would wager."

"I was," she said and nodded.

"I... I think you died, too," he said softly. Holly cupped his cheek and sighed.

"I'm not really surprised you'd say that," she said. "I'm pretty sure I felt like I had."

Fili turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm.

"They must hate me," she said. Now he could feel sudden sadness.

"No, they don't," he said and pulled away from her a little, in order to look at her better. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because I'm not one of you," she said softly. "But..."

"But we are mates now," he said. "Almost mates," he corrected quickly. "Uncle is dealing with it. He only wants what is best for me. But when I told him you glow, he backed off."

"I- excuse me?"

Fili sighed. "You glow," he said. "That's... that's how I knew. That's how we know." He shrugged and sat up again, away from her.

"Know?" she asked looking down at him.

"That you are my One," he said matter-of-factly. His hand rested on her thigh, fingers tracing shapes on the fabric.

Holly nodded, it made sense, a little. "You don't glow for me," she said.

"I didn't think I did," he said. "I was sure you would say something if I had." He chuckled.

"But how do you know what I'm feeling?" she asked and frowned. She sighed deeply. "This is all so confusing."

"I know," he said. "Balin said it might be your wizard side. Because it's not a gift of Mahal."

"A gift," she said sadly. "Doesn't seem to be a gift to me."

"Not now," he admitted and looked down, a little embarrassed. "But maybe some day it will be." He shrugged.

"Yes, maybe so," she said and slipped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer again. She rested her cheek on the top of his head. "I'll have to ask Gandalf about it."

"Aye," Fili said softly. His palm lay flat on her thigh, fingers splayed. He liked touching her there, and she didn't seem to mind it. "But..."

"But?" she asked softly. "There's more?"

"Aye," he said and nodded. "The _Naiflisi_."

" _Naiflisi_ ," she repeated.

"That's part of being One with me," he said and looked away. "When I can feel you... when you're ready for me. I feel it and I become ready, too."

"When I'm... ready..." she said slowly.

"It means 'throb together'," he said softly, his face turning red.

"Throb... oh," she said. "Oh. OH! My God. You have a word for it." She closed her eyes.

Fili chuckled at her reaction. He grinned. "And I can feel it now..."

"Oh, dear God," she said and buried her face in her hands. "And you're ready..."

Fili chuffed.

"I think we've got an awkward future ahead of us," she said into her hands. Fili's reply was to lean into her.

"I wouldn't think so," he said softly. "A very nice future."

"Maybe," she said and dropped her hands from her face which was red now too.

Fili chuckled. "Is there any more you should tell me?" she asked and looked at him.

"I've heard other things," he said softly.

"Oh, like what?" she couldn't wait to hear it.

"You remember that day by the rock, when we cried?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Sometimes our emotions will be one," he said. "Besides the Naiflisi, of course."

"Of course," she commented.

"When you're sad, so will I be," he said. "Or happy." He scratched his nails over her knee.

"Our fights are going to be... something else," she said.

"Aye," he said and nodded. "Such rows we'll get into, I have no doubt." He grinned. " _Amad_ and _adad_ would fight so loudly sometimes. And then be gone until sometime the next day."

"I'm assuming they were apologizing?" she asked.

"Aye," he said and chuckled.

"So the make-up sex is probably phenomenal," she said and bit her lip.

"Aye," Fili said and sighed. He leaned into her again.

After a while, she spoke again, "Are you going to show me how to use that sword?" she asked. "Maybe give your hand something else to do. I do like it there, but your Uncle might not."

Fili chuffed but didn't remove his hand from her person. "Yes, if you wish it," he said. "I'd... I'd like you to be able to defend yourself."

"Against what?" she asked. "I've noticed everyone is armed to the teeth."

"There are many dangers out there, _Amrâlimê_ ," he said.

"And that's another thing," she said. "What does, _Amrâlimê_ mean?"

Fili chuffed at hearing her say it, even if she wasn't calling him her love. He sighed. "It means 'love of mine' or 'my love'," he said softly.

"Aww," she said softly. "That's so very sweet, Fili." He chuffed again and smiled.

"I mean it," he said softly. He'd hoped she would say it to him, but she was quiet. They remained that way for a while, sitting on the rock. Fili's hand on her thigh, her arm around him, cheek on his head.

* * *

"They are too close," Thorin said to Balin and nodded off to the distance where Fili sat with Holly on the boulder.

"That is only to be expected," Balin said.

"What do you think they're doing?" Thorin asked.

"I would imagine they are talking," Balin said, stating the obvious.

"I don't like it," Thorin said and frowned even more than he was previously.

Balin wondered if Thorin's face wouldn't collapse under the strain.

"How else will they come to agreeable terms?" Dwalin asked from behind them.

"Agreeable terms?" Balin asked and chortled. "That's quite the turn of phrase, brother."

"Aye, and the best way I know how to put it," Dwalin replied.

"With your attitude, yes," Balin said. "I'm surprised your wife agreed at all."

"And you had no problems," Dwalin said as he turned his frown on his brother.

"Of course," Balin said. "You have to be pleasing to the woman. You can't just force your way into her life."

Dwalin humphfed.

"Well, I reckon in your case, it's possible," Balin said thoughtfully. "I reckon an amicable truce is better than nothing."

Dwalin humphfed again and walked away. Balin chuckled and turned back to Thorin.

"I still don't like it," Thorin said, still frowning.

"Do you wish him to be alone?" Balin asked. "He's found his One, let them be."

"She is not a dwarrowdam," Thorin said.

"And we've been over this before," Balin said and sighed. "What Mahal has decreed, not even the King Under the Mountain can change." Sometimes Thorin needed to be reminded that Mahal was the ultimate and final word about things like this.

"I must speak with him," Thorin said.

"Mahal?" Balin asked.

"Fili," Thorin replied and side-eyed his adviser. Balin chuckled. "Have Kili fetch him."

* * *

a/n: I hope I didn't offend anyone with the brief mentions of anatomy and stuff. (later chapters are likely to get more racy, I'll warn you now about that.)


	22. Chapter 22

a/n: Thank you to the new favoriters and followers. ForeverSomewhereElse, eeemkaaayy, ParchmentStories, mmsachs, Lynn Kyzar. 

To the guest that said they need to get to Rivendell. They will. Soon.

And thanks for the other nice comments and 'great chapter's. Much appreciated.

* * *

Neither of them noticed Kili running toward them until he was only a few feet away.

"Fee," he said. "Uncle wants to speak to you."

"Now?" Fili asked and looked toward camp. He could see Uncle looking at them.

"Aye," Kili said and nodded.

"Aye," Fili said and sighed. He turned and kissed Holly quickly on the cheek.

She sighed. "It was peaceful while it lasted," she said as she watched Fili jump down from the flat rock. She waited and slid down with Fili's help. She squeezed his hand and he raised it to his lips briefly to kiss her knuckles.

" _Amrâlimê_ ," he whispered against them, then squeezed her hand and then he was gone.

"I'm sure you can stay out here," Kili said and looked over his shoulder at Fili's back as he walked back to camp.

"I should probably join the camp," she said. "Be sociable."

"Aye," Kili said and nodded.

"Maybe you can give me another archery lesson," she said and fiddled with the hair clip again as it was slipping out. Again.

"You want another?" he asked and smiled. "I wasn't sure."

"There hasn't really been a chance," she said.

"True," he replied and nodded.

"And you gave me that new bow, I should at least try to use it," she said. "Fili said he's going to show me how to use that sword,"

"Wasn't Gandalf going to help you too?" he asked as they walked. "With the wizard... thing."

"Ah... yes, he was," she said and frowned. "I'd forgotten about him." Kili chuckled and grinned.

"It won't be dark for some time, and dinner isn't ready yet," Kili said. "Would you like a lesson now?"

She chewed her lip. "Yes, I think so," she nodded.

"Brother!" Kili yelled. Fili turned, but continued walking backwards. "I'm going to give Holly a lesson with the bow!"

Fili nodded and waved, he then turned and continued his quick pace back to camp.

* * *

Fili wasn't looking forward to this talk with his Uncle. He knew what it would be about. But he couldn't deny an audience with him. He sighed as he entered camp.

"Sit," Thorin commanded and indicated a patch of grass across from his own tree stump.

Fili did as he was told, sitting cross legged. "Yes, uncle, you wanted to say something?"

"Aye," Thorin said and nodded.

"I know you're not happy," Fili said, deciding he would start this.

"You are not wrong," Thorin said and looked away, thinking. He wished he knew what to say. But he had no knowledge of these things. No experience.

"Just say it," Balin said from nearby. Thorin shot him a glance.

"I am concerned," Thorin said.

"Concerned for what reason?" Fili asked and looked at Balin then back to Uncle.

"She is half wizard," Thorin said.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded.

"She doesn't belong here," Thorin mentioned.

"And you would send her back?" Fili asked, his ire suddenly up.

"No, that is not my place," Thorin said, hoping to placate his nephew, although he would really like nothing better than to see the girl gone. "But it should be mentioned. In any case."

"Aye," Fili said and sighed. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No," Uncle said and shook his head. "She is half wizard."

"As you mentioned," Fili said. He was trying to keep his patience with Uncle, but was finding it difficult.

"I can't help but wonder... if she's used some sort of trick," he said.

Fili frowned. "What kind of trick?"

"To make you think she is your One," Thorin said as calmly as he could. He didn't like the idea that she would and he wanted to be proven wrong. He wanted Fili to be happy, he did. It was difficult to admit, but he didn't want to see his nephew heartbroken.

"Why would she do that?" Fili asked and frowned.

"To gain control of Erebor," Thorin said. "And the treasure buried within."

"No, she would never do that," Fili said. "She... knew nothing of it." He frowned.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Thorin said as he watched Fili carefully.

"We passed her on the road, at the rock," Fili said. "I saw her at the rock. And then... that evening, Gandalf came to me."

"And what did he say?" Balin asked, he had moved closer.

"He... he wanted me to make friends with her," Fili said. "But... she was already glowing." If it was the truth, then why did he feel so bad? Why was Uncle making him feel bad about his feelings for his _Amrâl_?

"I wish to speak with Gandalf," Thorin said. "Dwalin!"

"Aye?" Dwalin asked a moment later from somewhere in camp.

"Find the wizard, I wish to speak with him," Thorin said.

"Aye," Dwalin said and was off to find the wizard.

"And then what happened?" Thorin said.

"We met and talked," Fili said. "And... I brought her into camp, Gandalf spoke to her. She has that stone." Fili shrugged. He felt like a petulant child trying to defend his actions.

"And her home, you saw it," Thorin said.

"It was... different," Fili said. "Not magical, if that's why you're asking. But nothing like any home I have seen before."

"So she really isn't from Middle Earth," Thorin asked.

"No, she's not," Fili answered.

Gandalf came into the circle then, and sat with the aid of his staff. "You wished to speak to me," he announced.

"Aye," Thorin said and nodded. "What do you know of Holly?"

"I know very little," Gandalf said and chuckled.

"So tell me what you do know," Thorin said.

"I know as much as I am meant to know," Gandalf said and shrugged. "She is the daughter of Alatar, the blue wizard. She is also the key to keeping us from falling back into that loop. I do believe she is meant to be here. For what other purpose, I do not know."

"How do you know she is daughter of this Alatar?" Thorin asked.

"Do you think I would not know my own kind?" Gandalf asked.

"And you know she is Fili's One?" Balin asked.

"I had heard something of the sort," Gandalf said. "Am I to assume congratulations are in order, young Fili?"

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. He turned to Uncle again. "She has agreed to court."

Thorin sighed. "I suspected as much," he said and turned back to Gandalf. "And she is above suspicion?"

"I do not know why you would suspect her of anything," Gandalf said. "She did save young Fili and plucked young Kili from the murky depths, did she not?"

"She did," Thorin said. "And why did you want Fili to make friends with her?"

Gandalf chuckled. "I sensed he had an interest in her," he said. "Though he did not know it himself."

"Do you think she can be trusted?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, she can, but I am unsure why her trustworthiness would come into question," Gandalf said. "You didn't question Bilbo's when he joined you, even though I recommended him to you. I have also recommended Holly to you. But you seem to overlook that."

"This is a different matter entirely," Thorin answered.

Gandalf hesitated before saying anything more. He thought a moment. "Yes, I see now," he said. "You think it's a trick of some kind. That she has made you all think she is Fili's One. To get the gold?"

"Aye," Thorin answered. He wondered if the old wizard had some tricks of his own. Or just very keen hearing.

"And she would have known of the gold by what means?" Gandalf asked.

"I told her about it only after I saw her the next day," Fili said to Gandalf. "She was my One first."

"And you still aren't convinced," Gandalf said to Thorin. "Tell me, how would she gain all that gold?"

"By marrying Fili," Thorin said. "You know he is the heir. And she would become queen."

Fili's stomach dropped at the realization that hit him. His queen and he would be king. He swallowed hard. He wanted that. Wanted more than all the gold in Erebor.

"B- but..." Fili stammered, finding his voice. He swallowed.

"What is it, boy?" Balin asked.

"She doesn't know," Fili said.

"What doesn't she know?" Balin asked and frowned.

"She doesn't know Uncle is King Under the Mountain and I am the heir." He hadn't told her.

"Shouldn't she know?" Balin asked and frowned a little.

"Eventually," Thorin said. "Why didn't you tell her?" He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

"I... I didn't want to scare her," Fili said and looked down.

"Why would that scare her?" Thorin asked and frowned. "It is something to be proud of."

"Not everyone would be happy with the throne," Balin said softly.

"Like I said," Fili said and cleared his throat. "I haven't told her." He looked away and caught a glimpse of Holly and Kili across the camp. "I... I don't want to tell her."

"Whyever not?" Thorin asked.

"Because... she doesn't expect anything of me," he said as he watched her with Kili, shooting arrows and laughing with him as if he weren't also a prince. "She... likes me for... for me, and not what I might be one day." He sighed as he watched her pause to adjust the clip again. Kili said something and they both laughed and she picked up her new bow again, it was as tall as she.

Everyone expected things of him. Don't act this way, you're a prince. Don't say that thing, you're a prince. Dress this way, you'll be king one day. Stand up straight, learn this, remember that, know everything.

The others exchanged glances but said nothing. "I'm not even sure she's pleased to be a wizard," he said softly. He hoped she was pleased to be his One, he bit his lip. She liked kissing him, and she liked the _naiflisi_ , he knew that much. He chuffed softly.

* * *

Archery practice went better than Holly had expected it to. The new bow was better for her than Kili's smaller bow. She didn't think it would be, but it let her draw back on the string more fully and let the arrow fly harder.

Probably not the best for hand to hand combat, but she could still stick someone in the eye if it came to that.

They picked up the arrows together.

"I'm glad you've agreed to court Fili," Kili said as they walked back to camp.

Holly chuckled. "Well, we might not... marry," she said and shrugged. Blushing.

"Whyever not?" he asked, eyes wide. "I thought you... have feelings for him him."

"Oh, I do," Holly said. "A lot. Maybe more than I should." Kili chuckled and grinned. "But... once we get to Rivendell and figure out what happened, this guy, Elrond might decide I'm not needed and send me back home."

"Hmmm," Kili thought about that as they walked. "I don't think he has enough say in who is allowed to stay here." He frowned. "He's not... he's not that powerful. He's just smart. At least that's what I've heard from Gandalf. Besides... you're half wizard. You do belong here, even if you don't feel like you do."

Holly giggled softly and smiled down at him. "But still, that doesn't mean Fili and I will get married."

Kili chuckled. "I think you will," he said and wrinkled his nose.

"Maybe," she said and shrugged. "Hey, why are you all going to see him?"

"Elrond? Oh, Uncle has a map," he said and shrugged. "And Gandalf thinks Lord Elrond can read it." He shrugged.

"Oh," she nodded. "I see, at least I'm not making you all go where you don't want to."

Kili nodded and shrugged.

"Do you think dinner is ready?" she asked.

"Let's find out," Kili said. "Race you!" He was running before he finished. Holly shook her head and walked to camp.

When she got back, it was to find almost everyone with a bowl. Kili was coming back with Fili behind him. They joined Bilbo on a patch of grass, he was eating already.

Fili spotted Holly and motioned her over, he had two bowls. She joined him and sat, then took a bowl and smelled deeply of it.

Fili smiled and held out two spoons. One a little bigger than the other. Holly giggled and took the bigger spoon. Fili frowned, questioning her without saying anything. She leaned into him and whispered, "You're the little spoon." Fili blushed as he remembered that morning.

He leaned into her and she bent to listen. "I want to be the big spoon," he said softly, his breath brushing her ear.

"We'll see," she said and chuckled. Fili chuffed.


	23. Chapter 23

a/n: Thanks for the favorites and followers. decadenceofmysoul, WPear, amandarstogsdill, mrslove, Cassandra-Jayne 

Thank you for the nice reviews.

* * *

Again, the dwarves had taken out their instruments and played after dinner. When everyone was tired of that, they had sat around and chatted.

But Fili had smiled softly at her and motioned her away from the group. Holly followed eagerly and without hesitation. Whatever Fili wanted of her in private, Holly was all for.

Fili chuffed. "It's not as exciting as what you're hoping for," he said over his shoulder and grinned.

Holly pouted. Fili chuckled and indicated for her to sit on a rock. He remained standing and put the fiddle under his chin.

"Oh, a private concert?" Holly asked as he played the first few notes. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Holly grinned and rested her elbows on her knees, chin in her hand and watched him play.

It was a sweet melody. Almost seductive. Long notes that twined around her. She could almost feel them wrapping around her. She sighed. Fili closed his eyes, but Holly wanted to watch him play. She was sure she had hearts in her eyes.

When the song was over, Fili slowly lowered the fiddle and stood there. Holly sighed again.

"That was beautiful," she said softly.

"Was it?" he asked and moved to her. He put the fiddle on the ground as he sank to his knees in front of her.

"Yes," she said and brushed a lock of hair from his face.

Fili smiled and rested his hands on her thighs. "I had hoped you would like it," he said.

"I loved it," she said and framed his face with her hands. Fili rose up and she bent down, their lips met softly at first, and then more urgently. Fili moaned into the kiss and then broke away a few moments later, breathless. He rested his forehead against hers and looked at her. He smiled.

"We should probably go back," she said softly.

Fili sighed loudly. "Aye," he said and pushed away from her and stood.

Nori had first watch with Gloin on second and Ori at third. They were all taking turns. Holly wondered when it would be her turn. Bilbo had mentioned that he hadn't had watch yet.

"We probably shouldn't think about it too much," Holly said to him after dinner. "Do you really want to lose sleep watching for things in the dark?"

Bilbo thought about it a moment before replying, "No, I don't reckon I'd like that," he said. "Best we not mention we've been overlooked."

"Aye," Holly said and nodded.

It was late when Holly was awakened by something. She barely registered what was going on. But she felt her blanket being moved. She could hear Fili breathing behind her and the sliding of fabric on fabric.

She moaned softly and wiggled as she felt him press against her back and backside. "Umphf," he said and moved her hair out of the way. He pressed his cheek to her back and lay his arm over her. "Umphf."

He was quiet and still for a few minutes, Holly sighed and drifted off again. But then Fili shifted restlessly, unable to get comfortable. "Mahal," he swore very softly.

"Mmmm?" Holly asked as she rolled onto her other side, facing him.

"I can't do it," he said softly.

"Mmmm?" she asked and yawned. Fili was still on his side. He looked up at her.

"Be the big spoon," he said. Holly put her arm around him and pulled him into her.

Fili chuffed softly, his nose near her chest. "This works, too," he said, his voice muffled.

* * *

Ori chewed on his lip as he stood over Fili and Holly laying together in Holly's bedroll. It would be light soon and the camp would soon be going about the day.

He only debated a moment before he crouched and shook Fili's shoulder.

"Mmm? Wha-?" Fili asked softly.

"Wake up, Fili," Ori whispered.

Fili blinked and turned his head. He moaned softly and looked up at Ori. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Ori said. "But you should move off her now, they'll wake soon..."

"Mahal," Fili muttered. "Aye. Thanks."

Ori nodded and stood. He continued on with his silent patrol around the camp.

Fili leaned in to Holly and kissed her softly. Holly moaned and moved against him. Fili moaned and pressed his hips into her, he closed his eyes and gasped. He did it again, feeling that friction against his length.

Holly moaned again and gasped. Awake now, she watched as Fili, eyes closed in pleasure, moved against her.

Fili didn't realize she had woken and continued his humping of her person. He pressed his nose to her throat, his teeth nipping her. Holly's hand slid into his hair, keeping him there. Fili stilled and whimpered and panted.

"You're awake," he said softly, still panting against her skin.

"Aye," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have."

She chuckled softly, Fili liked the way that felt. "It's okay," she said.

"No, it was wrong," he said.

"It was natural," she said and massaged his scalp. He moaned again.

"It will be light soon," Fili said after a few minutes. He knew she hadn't gone back to sleep, her fingers continued to play with his hair.

"Yes," she said.

"I should move to my own bed," he said.

"Probably," she replied and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Fili couldn't look Holly in the eye at all that morning. They had breakfast and mounted up on the ponies and set out. All without him saying a word to her other than grunts and him never looking at her.

Holly knew he was embarrassed and would love nothing better to speak with him. But Thorin ordered them up and away quickly. While the weather held. And so there was nothing she could do about Fili's embarrassed silence.

There was another river to cross. Holly wondered if it wasn't the same river that had a hairpin bend in it and they were crossing it again at a different spot. But she didn't ask, it wasn't really important enough to expend the energy. Fili wouldn't know anyway, she got the feeling that he was just as lost as she.

"Is that Erebor?" Bilbo asked once they had all crossed the river.

Dwalin chuckled. "Nay, lad," he said. "That's only the beginning of the Misty Mountains."

"Oh," Bilbo said, a little embarrassed.

"We've many more of those to see before we reach Erebor," Dwalin continued.

"Oh," Bilbo said, crestfallen now. Holly felt the same way. She was looking forward to seeing Erebor, if she was allowed to stay in Middle Earth. Even if it had a dragon.

That night they camped at about halfway between the river and Bilbo's 'Erebor'. Holly could see Gandalf and Thorin speaking on the other side of camp. Dwalin and Balin had joined them. The others were working on the fire and food.

Holly learned that halfway up that mountain was a valley called Rivendell. That's where the mysterious Lord Elrond lived. He'd tell her what was what about that paper of her father's and maybe even about herself. And why she was needed.

She hoped.

She also hoped Gandalf would help her. But he was busy. When he wasn't running off, he was busy with Thorin.

It was dark when dinner was finally ready. As usual they all sat around eating and talking.

A cry split the darkness. Holly looked at Fili, eyes wide.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Orc," he said softly. She frowned. "Goblin."

"Oh," she said, though the moment probably called for more than one syllable, it was all she could manage. "Wh- What do we do?"

Fili looked to Kili and jerked his chin toward Uncle and Dwalin. Kili nodded and took his bowl to the fire. He casually refilled it and went to sit with his Uncle.

He only spoke a moment with his Uncle and he went back to the fire and left the bowl. He wandered around a little, speaking with a few others and finally came back to them.

"Uncle says we go about our business," Kili said softly. "If they're going to attack, they won't do it until we're alseep. He's going to have three on watch. Sleep with your weapons."

"When do we not?" Fili asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Kili chuckled and nodded.

Everyone took their time preparing for bed. Holly wasn't sure of the wisdom of acting like they had no idea what was out there. Not with that cry. Maybe it was supposed to sound like an animal?

She'd be sure to ask the orcs when they attacked. Not.

Holly put her bow and a few arrows under her sleeping bag. The sword she slipped in with her. Even though she hadn't had any lessons with it yet, it was still sharp and she could still swing it around.

But she was not confident about anything.

"Goodnight," Fili said as he climbed in between his blankets.

"Who has watch?" she asked as she lay there.

"Dwalin and Nori have patrol," he replied. "And Bifur will be inside camp."

"Oh, okay," Holly said and nodded. "Are you on watch tonight?"

Fili sighed. "Aye," he said. "At third."

She nodded. "Get some sleep, then," she said.

"Who can sleep?" Kili asked on Holly's other side. He grinned.

"Me," Holly said and flopped onto her back and covered up. "Goodnight."

Both of them chuckled. "Goodnight," Kili said.

"Kiss?" Fili asked.

"Ugh, no thanks," Kili said.

"Not you," Fili replied and rolled his eyes.

"That's a relief," Kili said settled down under his blanket.

Holly felt Fili move over her and hover there. She opened one eye to see him looking down at her. "What?" she asked softly.

"Kiss," he said and lowered himself as she raised up. Even though it was a quick kiss, Holly put some meaning into it and sucked on Fili's bottom lip before they parted. Fili chuffed and bit that lip as he looked down at her.

Fili could feel the relief spread through her. He met and held her gaze as he hovered over her, their faces close. She cupped his cheek.

"I'm glad," she said softly. Fili smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight," he said and withdrew to lay in his own bed. His weapons were at the ready under the blanket with him. He knew Kili was ready, too.

* * *

A cry went up and Holly jerked awake.

No matter how much you tell yourself that danger is ahead, you're never really prepared for it. At least Holly wasn't.

The attack came quickly. More than a dozen goblins invaded camp. Everyone had sprung to their feet, ready. Not allowing the orcs to sneak up on them.

Holly shook the cobwebs from her mind and she grabbed up the sword and looked around. For the present, she was ignored. That was good.

But her good luck ran out. A mean looking slobbery orc rushed in at her. He raised his weapon, some kind of heavy spiky hammer thing and slammed it down. Luckily Holly was a little quicker and sidestepped the blow, but she felt the wind.

The orc picked up the hammer again and slung it around in a wide-sweeping arc. She moved in time, but fell back. Again the orc swung it down but she scooted out of the way, her sword forgotten.

She kicked at the orc and grabbed the pole of the hammer at the same time. Her goal was to get his upper body going one way and his legs another to unbalance him. But instead, he dropped dead.

* * *

Fili sprung up quickly at the start of the battle. An orc immediately attacked him. He looked around when he could, Holly was safe, standing there looking around.

Turning back, he blocked a blow. Kili was having the same luck and they moved together battling back to back, covering each other.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, Holly being set upon by an orc with a spiked war hammer. But there wasn't anything he could do about it at the present. It hurt him to see her so threatened and him so helpless.

Finally he found an opening and hit true with his sword in the middle of the orc's chest. It screeched horribly and Fili separated him from his sword. The orc fell and Fili made the killing blow across the orc's throat.

Behind him, Kili had similar luck and picked up his bow and began firing. He turned to Holly, but stopped cold. Fili swung around to see her orc falling over stiff as a board. A shocked look on its face, mouth agape, eyes wide in terror.

Holly lay there in the grass, stunned and breathless. She held her head. Eyes closed tightly.

Fili swayed on his feet, terror washed over him. Holly's terror. She rolled over and heaved up the contents of her stomach. Fili was there almost as soon as it started. On his knees beside her as she was on hands and knees. He rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do.

She was gaining the attention of the other dwarves in the silence of victory. When she continued to heave, the others slowly approached to see if she was okay.

But it was apparent she wasn't. Not at all.

It wasn't food that was coming up. It was black. Thick and black. Like tar. And it clung to her mouth.

"Gandalf!" it was Thorin that called for the wizard.

He came rushing up quickly and stopped beside Thorin who stood only a few feet away from Holly and Fili.

"What is wrong with her?" Thorin asked. By that time Gandalf had moved closer to Holly as she retched in the grass. He bent and touched the black tar substance with a finger and held it under his nose. He grimaced and shook his head.

"We must get her to Rivendell," he said gravely. "They will know what to do."

Thorin frowned. "Take a few riders and go ahead of us," he said to the wizard.

"A smaller group will speed the way," Gandalf said. "But you do not know the way yourself."

Thorin looked down at Fili, the pain in his eyes was unbearable. "We break camp and leave now," he said.

"Yes," Gandalf said.

"Oin, see what you can do for her," Thorin said, but Oin was already approaching with his box of medicines.

"What happened?" Bilbo asked from the back of the group. They had quickly packed everything and headed out, but it was almost light anyway so they knew they wouldn't get any more sleep. Everyone was too riled up. Even Bilbo had managed to protect himself well enough with his little sword. Something he was very proud of.

Fili hesitated before answering. "I'm not sure, but... I think she scared the orc to death," he said and frowned. He wasn't sure how she could have scared it to death, but that's what he felt.

"But why was she... full of that black stuff?" Kili asked and frowned.

Fili shrugged and shook his head. "Maybe the elves will know what happened," he said.

"Why doesn't Gandalf know?" Bilbo whispered and looked to the front of the group.

Gandalf rode on his big horse with Holly in front of him. She went between wakefulness and sleep. Oin had done what he could to get her to stop vomiting, but his medicines hadn't done any good. But Holly did eventually stop on her own, exhausting herself and she wasn't well after that. She was very ashen and Fili was very worried.

He hurt all over. His stomach in knots. And... he had the worst thoughts at random moments all morning. As if he were in a waking nightmare. It was punctuated with Holly's occasional moans as she started herself awake.


	24. Chapter 24

a/n: Thank you to the guests that gave nice reviews.

Decadenceofmysoul: thank you.

* * *

It was a long way into Rivendell. Fili had hoped it would go quickly, but it hadn't.

"We are lost," Thorin said from the head of the group.

"We are not lost," Gandalf denied. "We are precisely where we are meant to be at this very moment."

"I doubt that," Fili whispered and Kili looked over at him, worried.

Holly was up front with Gandalf. As Gandalf was the only one large enough to ride his horse and hold her up at the same time. Fili would have preferred he hold her, but was denied his want.

It was late when they made camp that night. There was no room for a fire, so they lay out their bedrolls side by side in the road. The horses were tethered a little further up and not let to graze.

Breakfast was taken from Holly's pack. She had brought some kind of grains, nuts and fruit. They each got a handful. Bombur promised he would think of something for dinner.

The next two days on the mountain were much the same, although Bombur seemed a little more prepared for meals. But they were all hungry.

"Look! What's that?" Bilbo exclaimed midday on the fourth day after the orc attack. He pointed off ahead of them on the trail.

"Ah, it's Rivendell," Gandalf said and motioned everyone along, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to see white spires sticking out of the trees on a mountain.

"Mithrandir," one of the elves said after they had ridden through the gates and stopped in the courtyard.

Gandalf dismounted with Holly in his arms. "We are here to see Lord Elrond," he said.

"Lord Elrond is not here," the elf said smugly and frowned down at the unconscious Holly in Gandalf's arms.

Gandalf was about to speak again when a horn sounded heralding someone's arrival.

Everyone turned to see, it was a group of riders. Fili pulled Kili more closely to him. Someone tucked Bilbo behind them and everyone formed circle, at the ready to do battle if need be.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf said, Fili could hear the smile in his voice.

"Gandalf," Lord Elrond said and smiled. "It's been a long time."

"Too long, perhaps," the wizard said. Fili moved up a little in the group of dwarves so he could better hear and see what was going on.

Elrond frowned down at Holly then looked back up at Gandalf.

"We have just heard of an orc attack," Elrond said. "Someone has drawn them here."

"That would be us, I think," Gandalf said and looked back at the others. "We are in need of your healing." He nodded to Holly in his arms.

"An attack?" Elrond asked.

"Yes," Gandalf said. "But there is much to tell of this." He nodded down, indicating that it was about Holly herself and not the battle. Elrond nodded and motioned for an elf.

One immediately came up and was instructed to take Holly to the Houses of Healing. Fili sighed.

* * *

Holly knew she was being carried into Rivendell. She heard their voices all around her. Everything was in a foggy haze. Everything was white. She could make out their shapes as they came into view and hovered over her for a moment and then were gone.

A dark haired man. And then she thought Thorin came to look at her. And then Bilbo with his fluffy curly hair. And Bofur with his winged hat. Bombur, she couldn't mistake him. Nori and his pointed hair. And then Fili and Kili came. Fili stayed the longest until he was shooed away by a figure she didn't know.

And then hands on her. She didn't want the hands on her, but she couldn't do anything about them. Couldn't say anything. Couldn't make them go away.

Then they sat her up and made her drink. It was warm and cold at the same time. It felt good going down. When she had drunk the whole thing, hands pushed her back onto the bed and covered her again.

Time came and went for her. She wasn't sure how much time had passed. But they came again and sat her up to give her more of the liquid. It was sweet and pleasant smelling. She wanted to tell them she wanted more, but she couldn't form the words. Nor could she see them clearly.

But in all that time between the liquid and the sleeping, there was music. Sometimes one violin, sometimes two. Sometimes a clarinet and a flute too. But it was mostly just one fiddle and Holly knew it was Fili.

* * *

"She just lays there," Fili said to Kili, even though Kili could plainly see that Holly only lay there. Her eyes were open, but they were foggy. Fili had never seen anything like it. Where she once had beautiful eyes like sapphires, now only a cloudy light blue remained.

He couldn't even tell if she were looking at him or past him. She never blinked either. And it killed him to see her this way.

He squeezed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. But she was cold and only lay there. The only way he could tell she was alive was by her breathing. Slow and steady.

But at least he wasn't having those waking nightmares now. All was quiet with her. As if she were dead.

"Holly, are you in there?" Kili asked. Fili elbowed him.

"Don't do that!" Fili scolded. "She can't hear you."

Fili frowned and looked down. "Sorry," he said softly.

'But I can,' Holly thought.

Fili gasped. "Did you hear that?" he asked Kili.

"Hear what?" Kili replied and frowned.

"She said something," Fili answered and moved a little closer, hovering over her.

"No, she didn't," Kili said. "Stop playing."

"She did," Fili said. "Do it again, Holly."

'If you'd stop arguing, I would,' she thought.

Fili gasped again. "Mahal," he said.

'I'm scared,' she thought.

"I am too, _Amrâlimê_ ," he said. Kili chuckled.

'I think he's laughing at you, Love,' she thought.

"Do you mean that?" Fili asked softly. He stroked her cheek with the back of his finger.

'Yes, of course,' she thought.

"Well, if you're going to keep this up, I'm leaving," Kili said and moved away.

"Okay," Fili said and nodded.

'Hold me, Fili, I need you,' she thought. Kili gave one last look and frowned but then left, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Yes," he said and climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

'Fili, they've given me something,' she thought.

"What was it?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

'A tea, I think,' she thought. 'But they don't give me enough. When they bring it again, tell them I need more.'

"I'll try," he said.

'No trying, do it,' she thought. 'It helps, but there's not enough.'

"Okay, my love, I will," he said softly into her hair.

'This hurts, Fili,' she said. 'I don't know how much longer I can do this.'

"Rest for now," he said and sighed.

'How long have I been like this?' she thought.

"Six days," Fili said softly into her hair. "You've been here two days."

'Where is 'here'?' she thought.

"Rivendell," he said softly.

'Is your uncle anxious to be away?' she asked.

Fili chuckled. "He'd like nothing better, but we all need the rest," he said. "And Gandalf won't leave until you've come back to us."

'Yeah, I need to talk to that Elrond guy,' she thought.

"Aye," he said and sighed. "Sleep, now."

'Yes,' she thought.

Holly was unsure how long she slept, but she awoke to hands on her again, raising her to sit. And then the cup to her lips. She drank until it was gone.

When she was done, they lowered her again. They weren't going to give her more.

Off to the side, a door opened and footfalls came near.

'Fili?' she asked.

"Aye," Fili said as he picked up the cup.

'I need more,' she thought.

"She needs more," Fili said and looked casually at the white cup.

The elf chuckled softly and smiled down at him. "Are you sure?" he asked and tilted his head. He turned to straighten the covers over Holly's still form.

"Yes, she told me she needs more," Fili said.

The elf paused, hands stilled on the fine elvish made coverlet.

"You're not giving her enough," Fili said.

The elf smiled down at him, his eyes flicked from Fili to the cup and then to Holly. He took the cup from Fili. "I shall get more," he said softly and bowed deeply.

Fili sighed, relieved that the elf didn't call him 'prince'.

Fili jumped up on the bed and sat with Holly, near her feet. He toyed with the coverlet while he waited. He yawned.

'Tired?' she thought.

"Aye," he replied and nodded.

'Are your sleeping arrangements comfortable?' she thought.

"The floor is about what I'm used to," he said.

'They make you sleep on the floor?' she thought.

Fili chuckled. "I've been sleeping in here," he said softly. "With you."

'Can't bear to be away from me?' she thought, teasing him.

"Aye," he said softly. And Holly knew he was blushing even though she couldn't see him well. She could only see the very top of his head as he sat at her feet.

'I love you,' she thought.

Fili chuffed softly.

The elf came back with a silver tray. A teapot and a white cup. He also had a plate of food for Fili.

Holly felt the hands on her helping her to sit up. The cup pressed to her lips. She drank until it was empty. It seemed that was the only thing she could do. And then the cup returned and she drank. The elf did this twice more.

"She's going to float away if I give her any more," the elf complained.

"Aye," Fili said and sighed.

The elf guided her back down and covered her with the coverlet again. The door closed.

'Fili?' Holly thought.

"Aye, Love, I'm here," he said softly.

'Hold me,' she said.

"Aye, Love," Fili answered. "Let me blow out a few candles first." He padded barefoot around the room and extinguished all but one, the room grew dim. Then he climbed in with her sliding underneath the coverlet this time. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close.

She sighed to herself. Fili yawned.

'What do you think everyone else is doing?' she thought.

"Sleeping, most likely," he replied.

'You should sleep, then,' she thought.

"Aye," he said and yawned again.

'Stay here,' she thought.

"Aye, Love," he said.

When Holly woke again it was to Fili's voice. The room was very dark and she couldn't see anything. The candle must have gone out.

"...so much," he was saying. "And I want to be happy. I don't want to be like Uncle. He has never been happy. Not even when I was a youngling. And I've lived far too many years waiting for you to lose you."

She could feel his tears on her shoulder, soaking through the fabric.

He sniffled loudly.

"And... if they make you go back to your home... I'll go with you," he said. "I don't care about Erebor. I don't want to reclaim it if you're not there, too. I know Uncle will be mad, but Kili can be the heir."

He was silent for a long time, Holly thought he had fallen asleep, but he was silently crying. His sobs wracked his body and he clung to her. He buried his face in her neck.

Holly took a deep breath and willed herself to move. First it was her finger, then her hand, and then her arm. She raised it to tangle her fingers in Fili's hair.

Her lips found his forehead and she held him to her as she rained kisses on his face.

Fili was only half aware of Holly kissing him. He gasped when her lips claimed his. His hand cupped the back of her head as he held her to him.

"You're awake," he said through his tears. A warm tingle started through his body, starting at the back of his head and working all throughout, ending at his toes.

"Aye, it would seem so," she said softly, her voice scratchy.

He could feel his _fasl_ reacting to her. He moaned and moved against her.

"Ah, oh no, Holly," he said and hissed. "The _Naiflisi_." He panted and kissed her roughly, suddenly he couldn't get enough of her.

Holly felt his erection pressing against her. Her stomach quivered. And though she was groggy and really didn't feel all that well, she wanted this. Wanted him. NOW. She couldn't help herself. Couldn't have stopped even if she had wanted to. An overwhelming urge to make love to Fili. In the most desperate way.

His hips bucked against her and he groaned. " _Mahal_ ," he swore softly and grunted.

Holly grappled with Fili's tunic. He didn't fight her but let it be lifted off of him. Her hands roamed over him, running through the light dusting of hair on his chest.

Fili felt Holly's need. Her pleasure at him.

"Should we?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she said, her hands were already at the ties of his leggings. She pushed them down his hips and legs, freeing him.

He moaned and closed his eyes. "But you're ill," he said and sighed. "So weak. We shouldn't."

"No, it will be okay," she assured him. "I'll sleep after. Now take those off," she said softly. Fili nodded and sat back. He managed to kick them off and came back to her naked. Her hands roamed over him again, it made him harder. It was painful.

He panted in pleasure as her hand found him. She stroked him lightly at first and Fili cried out and smiled.

"I want to touch you," he panted and reached out, he was met with the fabric of the gown she wore. He felt her shifting in the darkness and then there was no fabric. He heard the soft woosh of the gown hitting the floor.

He crawled closer to her, his hands on her. She was all soft skin and smooth.

Holly took Fili's wrist and guided him to her breast. His hand stilled as he felt her nipple tighten.

"Wh- what is that?" he asked.

"That's a breast," she said and giggled.

Fili chuckled and moved closer. He kissed her as his fingers toyed with her nipple, his other hand sought the other one. He moaned and moved from her mouth. He kissed her jaw and throat. Down to her collarbone and down further.

"Is this..." he sighed.

"Yes, do whatever you want," she said. "Kiss whatever you want."

* * *

Fili's head swam as he took Holly's words to heart. He moved down and then back up again. He moaned, breath brushing her skin. Holly squirmed under him and he watched at her delight. He got his own pleasure from her pleasure, feeling it echo between them and through them.

Fili moaned as he was guided atop Holly. He pressed into her and Holly helped him to see what was right. He knew he had a lot to learn about coupling. But Holly didn't seem to mind.

His _fasl_ sung as he knew Holly's _karh_ did also.

Afterwards, he lay sated on top of her. Himself still within in her, throbbing. She throbbed too. And they were both still. Enjoying those moments of quiet. Their breathing and their heartbeats drumming in their ears the only sounds in the room.

* * *

"I'm going to be so sore in the morning," she said softly against his skin.

Fili chuckled. "Perhaps we should sleep," he said.

"Aye," she said. "And maybe tomorrow you'll tell me what you meant about being the heir."

Fili chuckled. "As long as you promise not to treat me like a prince," he said.

"But you are a prince," she said. "Of my heart."

He chuffed again. "Better that than of a mountain," he said.

"And you'll explain that to me too, yes?"

"Yes, whatever you'd like," he said.

Holly chuckled and rolled off of him. He groaned as his _fasl_ slid from her. He felt bereft and cold. He turned into her and draped his arm over her.

* * *

fasl - male sex organ  
karh - female sex organ

* * *

a/n: *looks around* *pulls out collar* *fans self* Okay, so um... I edited down the love scene. Sorry if anyone wanted really graphic, but I'm not sure about posting it on this site since the rules advise against graphic scenes (I don't want to get kicked off). It is on AO3, if anyone cares to read it in its entirety. The story name is the same there, but I write as Jenji, if anyone really wants to read it. (But I like this version better.) *shrug*


	25. Chapter 25

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new followers, jennlit, and Rubii River

decadenceofmysoul, thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was early when Holly woke. Something was touching her face. She opened one eye to see Fili's face close to hers. He smiled softly at her, seeing she was awake.

"Goodmorning," she rasped. Fili's smile grew.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, weak," she said and sighed. "But alive."

Fili bit his lip, then frowned. "We probably shouldn't have... last night," he said, his face darkening in a blush.

Holly chuckled and cupped his hot cheek. "No, I wouldn't take it back," she said and sighed softly.

"The deed is done, so to speak?" he asked.

"Aye," she said and nodded.

"And I want to do it again," he said softly, his pale blue eyes shimmered down at her. He kissed her softly. Holly shifted so she was under him and their needs took over.

It was a while later, the room had lightened significantly when Holly spoke softly into Fili's hair. "I need a bath, Fili."

"Aye, so do I," he replied and grinned against her neck.

"We can take one together," she said softly, a twinkle in her eye as she pulled away and looked down at him.

"Aye?" he asked and blinked up at her. He shivered when her hand stroked his back.

Holly smiled and nodded. "But if you don't want to, we don't have to," she said. She bent her head and kissed him softly, his lips soft under hers. She moaned and kissed him again.

"No... it sounds... nice," he said and bit his lip. "There is a bathing chamber down the hallway."

"Let's do it, then," she said and eased away from him and slid from the bed, the coverlet fell away. She was a little wobbly on her legs. He followed her out of bed.

"Are you sure you should?" he asked, his hands were on her waist, steadying her. He looked up at her, her warm skin under his hands felt good, inviting. He wanted more of her. He knew he would never have enough of her.

"Yes, I think it will make me feel better," she said.

"You're a little pale," he said and frowned. "Maybe you should rest some more."

"I will, later," she said. "But I want to bathe and eat and see everyone."

"Yes, I'm sure they miss you," he said. "They're very concerned."

Holly smiled. "It's been a while since anyone was really concerned about me," she said and reached for the gown she'd worn yesterday.

"You have all of us now," Fili said as he slipped his leggings back on. Holly noted that they weren't the ones he'd been wearing while they traveled. These were a buff color and his tunic was a fine white fabric with white details on the collar, cuffs, and hem.

Once they were both dressed, or somewhat so (Holly felt a little naked as she wasn't wearing anything under the long gown), they went to the bathing chamber.

It looked much like the room they'd just come from. But it was smaller. A stone bathtub was framed in a large floor-to-ceiling window. White fluffy towels were on a stool by the tub. A shelf nearby held glass jars with herbs and salts. A long tray with a variety of soap lie on the shelf underneath.

Holly picked out a soap she liked while Fili ran the bath water.

While the water was running, Holly made use of the toilet that was discreetly placed in one corner and hidden by a low wall. She was surprised to find a thing something like toilet paper there. She had gotten somewhat used to using leaves to wipe with, messy as that could be, as her own toilet paper supply from home was dangerously low. She wondered if the elves would be offended if she raided their supply closet for more of the stuff to use on the road.

When she emerged again from behind the privacy wall, Fili was there waiting, a blush on his face. Holly giggled and kissed the top of his head as she passed him.

When Fili emerged, he walked with purposeful strides, taking off his tunic as he went.

"Will you wash my back?" she asked as she turned to him. He smiled and nodded as he threw the tunic over a bench.

"And your hair, if you wish," he said.

"And I'll wash yours," she said. Fili nodded and grinned. His hands went to the ties of his leggings and they fell to the floor. Holly smiled seeing him in all his dwarvish glory. Finely muscled all over. Broad shouldered. He caught her looking and flexed his bicep and grinned up at her, a slightly wicked glint in his eyes.

Holly giggled and blushed, Fili chuckled and turned the water off. Holly wondered if they would both fit in the tub, it seemed big enough for one person, but not really two. As she considered this, she pulled the gown over her head and wished she were smaller.

"Goodness," she said feeling a little dizzy and nauseous. The room spun and she swayed and clutched the gown to herself. Everything seemed a little off and she frowned.

Fili turned to her to help her into the tub and he gasped. "Holly!" he blinked at her.

"What?" she asked and looked at him. They were almost at eye level with each other now, Fili was just a little taller. She frowned. "That's not-"

"Mahal! What happened?" he asked, eyes wide. Fili had to admit she was stunning like that. Naked but for the mithril necklace, and all dwarrowdam in height. He bit his lip and wondered what had happened. He frowned, torn between lust and concern.

"I... "she looked down and around, making sure she wasn't standing in a hole. "I shrunk!"

"You turned into a dwarrowdam!" he said.

"No, I think I would know about that," she said and scratched her head. Then she shook it.

"Do you... do you think that's part of your wizard power?" he asked and frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I like this new you..." He bit his lip again and looked her over.

"I'm scared," she said softly.

"Oh, no, _Amrâl_ ," he said softly and closed the distance. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She rested her head on his naked shoulder. "If you did this, you can undo it. I'm sure. We'll ask Gandalf."

Holly sniffed. "Okay," she said and nodded. "But what if I stay like this?"

"I... I don't know," he said. "Then you'll be a dwarrowdam. It won't be too bad. Will it?"

She sighed, her breath tickling his bare skin. "I don't know," she said. "Doesn't seem to bad, so far." She traced a circle on his beating pulse so close to her nose.

"You have me, _Amrâlimê_ ," he said softly into her hair. "You'll always have me."

He stood there and patiently held her while she sorted out her feelings. He cooed and stroked her hair. He said some things in his dwarf language that she couldn't understand, but they sounded good to her. When she sighed, he kissed her softly on the lips and rained soft kisses on her face.

With every kiss, Fili could feel her spirits lifting.

She liked having Fili bigger than her. He didn't quite tower over her, but his arms were long enough now to do more than just meet in the middle of her back. He engulfed her with his embrace. And he was warm, despite their nudity. Holly chuckled softly and eased away from him.

"We need to bathe," he said softly and kissed her forehead, sensing she was better.

"Aye," she said and took his offered hand. He helped her into the bathtub. It was a perfect fit and the water was warm.

Holly got first turn with the soap, she soaped up the cloth and applied it to Fili's chest, much to his surprise. He watched as she bathed him. He pulled the beads and clip from his hair and she washed it until it squeaked. He moaned many times as she massaged his scalp along with the hair washing.

She leaned into him, pressing her breasts into his chest and washed his back. Then rinsed his back carefully. His hands wandered over her as she washed him.

Then the soapy cloth dipped down below the water and she washed his feet and worked up each leg. Finally she ran the cloth over his already hard _fasl_. The only thing he'd ever felt more pleasurable than her hand on him was when he was in her. He moaned.

Holly giggled when she found his erection under the water. When Fili moaned in pleasure, she chuckled softly and kissed him.

She remained on his lap while he washed her. He took the cloth from her and lathered it up. He took special care as he washed Holly. He knew she was ready for him, and he was throbbing for her.

He watched as the soapy cloth ran over her skin and hair. He moaned more than once. He kissed her more than once. She bit her lip and looked at him with what Fili could only describe as love in her eyes. It made his heart hurt with joy.

The two took pleasure in each other. In taking it and giving it. Watching each other through the steam. Touching, kissing. Meeting. Joining. Eliciting moans from each other.

They spent far too much time in the ornately carved bathtub. The warm, steamy, fragrant water grew cold. Skin shriveled.

"Ah, _Amrâl_ ," he said against her mouth. "We are now _âzyungâl_."

"We're what?" she asked softly against his lips.

"Lovers," he said.

She smiled. "Are you going to tell your uncle?" she asked.

Fili sighed and rested his forehead on hers. "Not yet," he said. "I want to enjoy this. Just us two. And no one else." He kissed her again.

"Yes, that would be nice," she said and smiled.

"Our bath water has gotten cold," he said as he left her to pull the plug to drain the water. He stepped from the tub and held his hand out to her. She stepped out and Fili retrieved two towels. Holly took one and turned her back to him while she dried.

She sighed, but paused as a dizzy feeling overcame her and she swayed.

"Mahal!" he said as he caught her around the waist. He sighed. "That's one thing you won't be explaining to everyone."

Holly turned to him and looked down at him. She blinked and sighed in relief. She put her arm over Fili's shoulders and played with his hair.

"I did enjoy it, though," she said.

"As did I," he replied and grinned up at her.

They dried and dressed. And went quickly to Holly's room across the hall. The sun was brighter now, coming in through the passage at the head and foot of the hallway.

An elf was in the room, puzzled. He turned, a question forming on his lips. But he said nothing, only nodded and went about setting fresh sheets on the bed.

"I have brought clothes for you," he said and indicated the table under the window.

"Thank you," Holly said.

"Will you be joining the others for breakfast?" he asked. "They have not yet arrived at the table."

Holly sighed. "I don't think so," Holly said as Fili was about to speak. He frowned and looked up at her. A question on his face. They had decided earlier to go to breakfast.

"Then I shall see a tray brought to you," the elf said.

"Yes, thank you," Holly said and nodded.

After the elf left, Fili turned to her. "Why did you tell him we won't be going to breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well," she said and sighed. She bit her lip.

Fili looked down. "We must control our urges," he said. "Until you are better."

"Aye," she said and closed the space between them. Fili's cheek rested on her breast and her fingers found his hair. She kissed the top of his head.

"You will rest after breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "But I want to do my hair first. And yours."

"Truly?" he asked and looked up at her with a smile.

"Yes," she said and nodded. She bit her lip and led him to the bed where they sat together.

Holly didn't have her comb with her, so she worked the tangles from Fili's hair with her fingers. She put it up in his usual braids quickly.

"I'm getting better at this," she said and kissed the back of his neck. Fili chuckled.

"You'll be a regular dwarrowdam soon," he said softly. Holly chuckled.

"There, all done," she said.

"Will you let me put yours up now?" he asked softly, his face red.

"You want to braid my hair?" she asked and grinned. Fili nodded.

Holly chuffed and nodded. "Yes, okay," she said and turned her back to him.

There was a soft knock on the door then and it opened to admit the same elf. This time he carried a large silver tray with breakfast. He smiled and nodded at them and set the tray on the table, then he left.

Fili deftly worked through Holly's hair. He pulled the top back and used the clip he'd given her and then a single braid from the clipped hair. He didn't have anything to finish off the braid, so he looped it up to the clip to be held there until he could find something.

Holly reached back to feel Fili's handiwork. "Oh, I'm sure it looks lovely," she said.

Fili chuffed. "Shall we eat now?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm starving," she said.

* * *

 _âzyungâl_ \- lovers

* * *

a/n: Again, I edited a scene down from this chapter. Because it was very racy. Same as applies to the previous chapter, if you wish to read it, it is on AO3.


	26. Chapter 26

a/n: Thanks to the new followers and favoriters. Welisarne, Kelwtim2spar, The weird artizt, BJm-Works, sociallyawkwardscot, and bloodshadows

Shadowsammy, I wouldn't say so many hints. It's okay that you didn't see it coming. Neither did she. She just wants everything to be normal, don't we all?

the guest that left a review: They don't make much of it. She's been ill for a few days and almost died, she needs rest. ;)

* * *

"Yes, I'm starving," she said. Fili chuckled and slid from the bed first. He assisted Holly down and led her to the table where they ate breakfast together.

"So, let's talk about what you said last night," she said as she picked up a plate from the tray. The food had been brought on larger plates and bowls to be served for each person.

"About what?" he asked.

"You said you were the heir," she replied and bit her lip. "Heir to what?" Holly asked.

"The mountain," he said and took the plate she offered him. "Erebor."

"I don't-"

"Uncle is King Under the Mountain," he interrupted her question. "And I'm next in line since he doesn't have any younglings."

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" she asked and sighed. She dipped into the big bowl of eggs and served them both.

"I... I..." he sighed. "I like that you don't treat me like a prince." She looked up from her task to see he was blushing. "I would like if you don't treat me differently now that you know."

"And how do they treat you?" she asked. "I'd have thought it would be a good thing."

"It's not, I can't... do things," he said and sighed. A little frustrated. "It's why Uncle doesn't want you and I to be together."

"Because I'm not a dwarrowdam." She served the little fried potatoes onto the plates.

"Yes," he said. "He wants the line to be pure. If... if we should have younglings, I mean." He blushed deeply and looked up at her. He was worried, she was still very pale. And then last night probably wasn't the best idea, nor that morning. Fili felt a flicker of guilt, but it was overshadowed by the memories of the pleasure they'd both had.

"Well, he's not doing much to make sure the line continues," Holly said and bit her lip as she put some beans on Fili's plate but none for herself.

"It's not his fault," Fili said as he took a slice of toast and buttered it. He set it on Holly's plate.

"No, I reckon there isn't anything he can do," she said. "I keep forgetting about that. But still, it's not your fault, either."

"No," he agreed. "But... Uncle has considered that it might be your fault."

"Mine? What did I do?" she asked and frowned, pausing in her task.

"He... well..." Fili cleared his throat. "He spoke to me and he said he thinks you might be playing a trick on me." He reached for the teapot and poured two cups.

Holly blinked, her mouth opened to say something, but she closed it. Then opened it again. Shocked. "How would I do that?" she asked and frowned.

Fili could feel she was hurt by Uncle, and he didn't like it. He sighed. "He thinks you may have used a wizard trick on me," he said and shrugged.

"Hmmm," she said. "If I could do that... I'd trick everyone into thinking I was one of you. Maybe tricking you into thinking it's my mountain and you all are my lackeys. Go big or go home."

Fili chuckled and grinned. "Good point," he said. "We'll just have to see what Uncle says now."

"Now?" Holly asked and picked up her fork.

"Last night," Fili reminded her. "We truly are One now. At least... by dwarvish law."

"Oh," she said and nodded. "No going back now, I suppose?"

"No," he said and blushed. "Do... do you regret it? What we did?"

Holly smiled. "No," she said and sighed. "I only regret that I'm not feeling better. I would very much like to run through the halls and shout for joy."

Fili smiled and bit into his toast.

After that, there wasn't much talk. Only food. Fili put her back to bed and took the tray out of the room to set it on the floor in the hall.

He pulled the window curtains closed and crawled into bed with her.

Holly sighed and snuggled up to Fili's warmth. She hadn't told him that she had been a little chilled through breakfast. But now Fili the furnace was keeping her warm.

She slept the rest of the day. Only waking to take a little lunch and some soup at dinner. The next day was much the same, and the day after. She needed to rest, and Fili tried not to worry too much.

Holly would sit up and talk to him. He brought a board game of an elvish make and they made up a silly game with stones and lines on the board to pass the time when she couldn't sleep any more.

When the time came, Fili would walk her to the bathing chamber to see to her needs. But they did not bathe together again. Though Fili did help her to bathe herself on the third day.

Throughout those days, Holly's visitors were sporadic. They would only stay for a few minutes, to see how she was doing, and they'd come single and in pairs. Kili and Bofur stayed the longest, it seemed. Even Thorin came in once, but scowled the entire time. Oin came multiple times, in his healer capacity, of course. Checking and double checking for himself that Holly was still alive, but none too happy that it was not himself that brought about her cure.

Finally, on the fourth day after she had awoke in the Houses of Healing, Holly felt she was ready to join the others at breakfast in the big feasting hall.

Fili was unsure, but didn't want to order her back into bed.

The elf had brought her a dress some days before and it had gone unworn until now.

"How do I look?" she asked and smirked.

"Like an elf," Fili said and smiled.

Holly bit her lip and saw the twinkle in Fili's eyes as he looked her over.

She wasn't very comfortable in the dress, but it was the only thing she had besides the white sleeping gown. Everything else was... somewhere else. She hadn't asked if her things had been brought into Rivendell. But she assumed they had been. Neither Fili nor Kili would have been so thoughtless as to leave her things behind.

The dress was elvish and light blue. It hung in folds with long flowy sleeves. A corsetted bodice held her waist and breasts in tightly and she felt very squished and flat-chested. Holly was sure she looked like a ridiculous big blue cow, but Fili hadn't commented on it and she didn't want to know what he would say.

"Where's breakfast?" she asked as she took his hand. Fili led her from the room and down the hall.

"It's not too far," he said and they walked in silence. Holly took in the architecture of Rivendell. All graceful arches and narrow columns that swept up into intricate carvings. Everything was white.

They reached the end of the hallway. An overlook of the fountains and buildings below.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she said softly as she came up to the railing and looked out.

"Aye, it is," Fili said joining her. "But don't tell Uncle I said so."

Holly chuckled and turned to him as he turned to her. She didn't know if he was going to say anything, but she cut him off with her lips on his. A long quite heated kiss. And Fili moaned. It was the first real intimacy they had shared since...

Holly bit her lip and pulled away. Blushing.

"Come, breakfast awaits," Fili said and took her hand and pulled. Holly let herself be tugged along through another hallway.

"He doesn't like elves much, I gather," she said, searching for some topic besides sex. "Your uncle."

"No," he said and glanced back at her.

"Oh, did he get that map read yet?" she asked as they hurried.

"No, not yet," Fili said. "Something about the moon and time." He shrugged. "But they say it will be soon and then we'll be off."

"Oh," she said and squeezed his hand.

Fili sighed. "We'll find a way, _Amrâlimê_ ," he said softly. "I promise. We have to."

"I hope you're right," she said. "I would miss you terribly if we can't."

"And I you," he said and looked up at her.

They were saved from anymore declarations of undying love by a yell at the end of the hall. They both turned to look, it was Bofur and Kili running their way.

Bofur quickly came to a halt in front of her, short of knocking her over. "It's good to see yer up and about now," he grinned and hugged her tightly. When he pulled away, his hat was askew but he grinned brightly up at her. He turned and took her arm. "Come, lassie, the others will be eager to see you," he said.

"Has everyone had breakfast?" she asked.

"No, we've not eaten yet," Bofur said. "Kili and I wanted to see if Fili would join us. But now we can all eat together." He grinned up at her. She couldn't help but smile. She hadn't spoken to him much, but she could see his friendship with Fili and Kili. And it was something different than just being loyal because they were princes.

Bofur hurried her along, Fili and Kili followed in their wake.

When they entered the large hall, a lot of commotion happened. A few of the dwarves were there, but quite a few hadn't arrived yet. She could smell the food and her stomach rumbled. Bofur laughed heartily but relinquished her arm for the others to see her.

The others paused in their talking when Bofur brought her up to the group. Holly was swept off her feet. Being that everyone that did it was shorter than her, it made for an awkward few minutes until she was firmly on her feet again. But she was still passed from one dwarf to the next. Laughs and squeals sounding through the room. Even Bilbo hugged her, happy to see her on her feet again. Though more than one person remarked she was still somewhat pale and unsteady, concern lacing their voices.

Thorin and Balin sat at the end of the table, watching and eating. Exchanging glances. Even Dwalin had greeted her.

Fili stayed back from the group and watched. A smile on his face as she was warmly welcomed back into the fold of the living.

"She is still very pale," Gandalf said in an aside to Thorin after they'd eaten. They sat on a long bench near the wall, under an arch, in between two potted plants. The others had taken out their instruments and were playing a jolly tune.

"Aye," Thorin replied.

"I shall not be guiding her for another few days, I feel," Gandalf said. "But I will still arrange for her to speak with Lord Elrond."

"Yes," Thorin said.

The others played a full array of songs, it seemed, their mood completely different from the past few days in Rivendell. Their spirits were now uplifted by the return of their _darjûna._

Thorin sighed and only half listened to Gandalf. And then Gandalf bid his farewell and Thorin was left alone again. Balin on his right side as they sat on a long bench against the wall.

* * *

darjûna- strange woman


	27. Chapter 27

a/n: Thanks and welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. K Kat08, Cotton Strings, Sweet Lady Hope, LadyVader1005

Kelwtim2spar, Holly changed back right after the bath.  
Cotton Strings, I agree, Kili is adorable.

chapter warning: I'll take a chance and post this one in its entirety, bits and all. naughty times ahead. (it's at the very end if you don't want to read it)

* * *

Holly noticed Gandalf sitting with Thorin. They were looking her way and talking. She knew they were talking about her, although Thorin didn't have much to say.

She spotted Bilbo sitting alone at the end of the long table. Looking very contented and pleased. His head resting against the chair back, eyes half closed. One leg swayed back and forth slowly in time to the music.

Gandalf moved across the room while she watched the little Hobbit. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you, my dear?" he asked as he guided her away from the party. Fili watched her go as he played his fiddle.

"I've been better," she said and cast Fili a glance as she turned to follow the old wizard. Gandalf chuckled.

"I'll probably nap until midnight," she said.

"Let us sit, then," he said and guided her to a little group of chairs. She took one and Gandalf sat across from her.

"If you would, tell me what happened," he said. "I would like to better understand."

"Well, there's not much to tell," she said. "I fell back and the orc attacked me. I grabbed the hammer and went to kick his feet out from under him. And then he died."

"What happened when he died?" Gandalf asked and leaned forward a little.

"I saw... things," she said and frowned.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"It was... black," she said. "And a lot of blood. Screaming faces. People and creatures dying. Things I've never seen before." She shook her head and grimaced.

Gandalf nodded. "Make no mistake," he said softly. "You did indeed kill that orc. And it was not because you scared him as Fili seems to think."

"I wasn't sure," she said and sighed.

"But you must be careful," Gandalf said. "I do not know what powers your father held. He disappeared many years ago, and has gone out of the knowledge of the Maiar."

"Maiar?" she asked and frowned.

Gandalf smiled and nodded. "I am Maia," he said. "Like they are dwarves, I am Maia, that is what we are called."

"And what am I?" she asked and frowned.

"You are also Maia," he said.

"But what about my other half?" she asked. "My mother."

"Here your other half no longer counts," Gandalf replied.

"So... I'm full Maia?" she asked and frowned. What Gandalf was saying wasn't making sense.

"You are full Maia," he agreed. "I have sensed it in you since that first day."

"You have?" she asked and frowned.

"Yes," he said and nodded. "You were near the road, lurking in the bushes."

Holly gasped. "How'd you know that?" she frowned.

"As I said... I sensed you there," he said.

"How did you sense me?" she asked and frowned. Puzzling.

He chuckled. "I am Maia, that is something we do," he said.

Holly cleared her throat and looked away.

"There is something you wish to know?" he asked, catching on quickly.

"Aye... yes, there is," she said and licked her lips. "Fili... Fili says he can sense me. He knows what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling."

Gandalf looked pensive. "I have not heard of this," he said. "Perhaps it is because Fili is your... One... as they so quaintly put it."

Holly shrugged.

"And it's only Fili?" he asked. She nodded. "Can you sense him?"

"I... I think I might be beginning to," she said softly.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Well... sometimes it bounces around between us," she said. "When he's in distress. I felt him panic the other day when the orcs attacked." She shrugged.

Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, well... I'll see what Galadriel has to say," he said.

"Who?" she asked and frowned.

"Ah... She is..." he searched for a word. "Queen of the elves. Or at least she is so very powerful and wise, she is considered near to a queen for them."

"Oh, I see," she nodded. "But what does she have to do with wizards?"

Gandalf cleared his throat. "She's a type of Maiar, herself," he said. "Though all elves aren't, you must understand."

"Sure," she said and shrugged.

Gandalf leaned forward in his chair. "Whatever happens, you must never leave Middle Earth," it came out in a hurried whisper. Worried.

"Does she have the power to make me leave Middle Earth?" she frowned.

"She does, but I believe it would be unwise to do so," he said. "It would be unwise for her to make you leave. You are the key, of some kind. I shall have to remind her of that loop. Besides that, you are of the Maiar, you belong here. You feel at home here, do you not?"

Holly thought about that for a moment before answering. "I do," she said. "I've always felt out of place at home." She frowned. "But I'm not sure I have a place here."

Gandalf chuckled. "You will have a place, right beside Fili," he said, his eyes twinkled and his face split into a wide grin.

Holly blushed.

He grew serious. "You must use that to your advantage," he said in hushed tones.

"How so?" she asked and frowned.

"Fili will be your winning card, if you need it," he said. "Seek sanctuary with Erebor if need be."

It was very cryptic, but Holly nodded in understanding. At least she hoped it was understanding.

"For all of Thorin's bluster, he can be persuaded to see the correct path," Gandalf said and sighed deeply. "You need training," he said. "Or a better understanding of yourself. But I feel now is not the time, you are too weak just yet. But in the days to come, we will talk again."

"Sure," she said and nodded.

"I have yet to hear from Galadriel," he said. "But Lord Elrond will meet with you this afternoon. I will send someone to fetch you when he is ready."

"Oh, okay," she nodded again.

"Bring the stone and the parchment," he said and Holly nodded. "I must mingle with the others." He stood and left her.

Soon Fili was by her side, his fiddle in hand. He pulled up a chair to sit with her and watched the others. He sat with the fiddle in his lap, his thick fingers idly stroking the strings.

"Did your talk with Gandalf go well?" he asked and covered her hand with his on the armrest.

"Yes, very well," she said. "But he's a puzzling man."

"Aye," Fili said and grinned and nodded.

"I think I would like to go for a walk," she said. "Work off some of this breakfast."

Fili chuckled and grinned. "We'll find someplace quiet," he said. "You still don't look yourself." He frowned a little as his eyes searched her face.

"A quiet place would be nice," she said. Fili slid from the chair, still holding her hand, he turned and tugged her to her feet. She followed him out and down a hall and down some stairs. They stopped in the middle of the great building, a courtyard with fountains and trees and a lot of grass. Birds flew overhead and perched in the trees. She could hear the soft strains of the music from the dining hall.

"Oh, I could nap out here," she said softly as they strolled. Fili grinned.

He led her to a stone bench among the bushes. Partly hidden from the path. He pulled her down to sit.

"This is very nice," she said softly. Fili brushed her knuckles with his thumb. "You have been quiet." She looked down at him. He looked up at her and bit his lip.

"You want to say something?" she asked.

"Aye..." he said and sighed. "Holly, do you... do you find me attractive?" he asked. She could feel the uncertainty in him. It was a tingle, low in her stomach. She rubbed the area.

"Wha-, yes, of course," she said softly. "Why?"

"I... just wondered," he said softly. "Dwarves don't have a choice in who they pick for their mate. But I know you do... or did..."

"You're very handsome," she said and cupped his cheek, she found one of his moustache braids and played with it, twirling it.

Fili chuffed softly and looked down.

"Why do you have these?" she asked and tugged the braid.

Fili chuckled. "Because I knew you'd like them," he said and grinned.

"Lies," she said and chuckled.

She spoke again after looking off at the fountain in the middle of the garden. "I've always thought you were quite handsome," she said softly. "And... I had hoped." She shrugged. "But I didn't think it would happen."

Fili chuffed and leaned against her. "Maybe that is why Mahal gave me to you," he said softly.

"Or maybe Mahal gave me to you," she said and looked at him. He smiled and nodded. She bent and kissed his upturned face softly. She looked down at him, cupping his cheek and pulled him a little more closely to her, she looked back at the fountain and sighed.

They were quiet for a while after that. It didn't seem the right time for anything other than a companionable silence. But they held hands.

Holly sighed. "Can I ask you something now?" she asked and looked at him.

"Aye, of course," he said. "Anything."

"Do you..." she cleared her throat. "Would you have picked me for your mate? I mean... if you had a choice in the matter."

Fili frowned. "I never had that choice," he said.

"But imagine if you had a choice," she said.

Fili frowned and shook his head.

She sighed. "When you were younger, before the prospect of a One was possible, did you ever look at any of the dwarrowdams you knew and wonder if she would be your One?" she asked, giving the best hypothetical spin to it she could.

Fili bit his lip and thought back. "Aye, I reckon I did do that, I think we all have," he said and nodded.

"And, who did you pick for yourself?" she asked.

Fili chuckled. "Oh, all of them I think I must have thought about," he said. "Mind, there weren't very many. Four of them and all of us dwarrows. Four to so many of us."

"Would you have thought about me that way?" she asked.

He chuckled. "If you had been there, then yes, I would have thought about you, too," he said and shrugged.

"Along with all the others," she said. Fili nodded. "I guess that's better than a 'no'."

Fili chuckled softly. "I would have picked you over all the others," he said softly, his face red now.

"More lies," she said and smiled.

"No, not lies," he said. "Truth. Three of those dams..." he shrugged. "Sometimes I wondered at the wisdom of Mahal for giving them to anyone. Why He would have done that to any dwarrow."

"What was wrong with them?" she asked.

"Two of them were sisters," he said. "And the third was a very good friend of theirs. They'd formed a kind of little group. They... they weren't very pleasant." He wrinkled his nose.

"How so?" she asked.

"They were just mean," he said and shrugged. "Very... cutting and a little rude."

"So... they thought they were better than everyone else?" she asked. She wasn't surprised that there were even those kind of people in Middle Earth. She'd had enough experience with them to last about twenty lifetimes.

"Aye," he said. "Whoever they married will live a life that is painful."

Holly chuckled and pressed her arm against his. Fili grinned and pressed back.

"So... it is possible to have a One and not love them?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," he said. "If, after they have courted and come to a conclusion, even if they find they don't like one another, they can still decide to marry and have younglings. They just don't live together, or have anything to do with each other but coupling."

"Wow," she said and thought about it. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"Aye," he said and shrugged.

"Any of those dams do that?" she asked.

"Aye," he said and grinned. "The three of them."

"And the fourth girl?" she asked, curious.

"She... well... she died," he said.

"Oh, no," she replied and frowned.

"There was a sickness and it took her," he said. "Her One was devastated. Although I don't know why." He shrugged. "She wasn't as bad as the other three, but she wouldn't have been my first choice." He wanted to smile, but death, even if it was someone you didn't like, wasn't something to be happy about.

"And who would have been your first choice?" she nudged.

"Well... you of course," he said and grinned up at her.

"More lies," she said and slipped her arm around his shoulders.

They were quiet for a time. Then Fili spoke again. "Are you sure you're okay with me being... a prince?" he asked softly, he didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Yes, I'm okay with it," she said and stroked his arm.

He sighed.

"But you're worried," she predicted.

"Aye, I am," he said. "I don't... I'm not sure what a prince should feel like... but I don't feel like one."

"Why don't you know what it feels like?" she asked and frowned.

"Because..." he sighed. "There's nothing to be prince of. Nothing for Uncle to be king to. Erebor is lost to us, that is where Uncle is king. If we don't have Erebor, then Uncle is not king."

"And he wants to be king," Holly said. "Was he ever king?"

"No," Fili replied. "His grandfather was the last king of Erebor and he was killed by Azog. His father, my grandfather, is gone now, too."

"Azog?" Holly asked then.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "A giant pale orc."

"And is that why the orcs are attacking us?" she asked.

Fili looked away. "Most likely, yes," he said. "Uncle has been in hiding, in exile, for many years. Waiting. And now the time has come."

"The portents?" Holly asked.

"Aye," Fili said and sighed.

"Doesn't seem fair," was all Holly could say. Fili sighed and was quiet for a while.

"We should go back to your room now, I think," Fili said. "You're getting tired."

"Aye," she said and sighed. "A week of sleep makes me want to sleep some more."

Fili chuckled softly and looked around. He smiled suddenly and looked at her. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" she asked and bit back a grin.

"Come," he said softly and stood, his fiddle under his arm, bow dangling from his fingers. He held out his free hand to her and she took it and stood.

He led her through a break in the bushes. It was a small circular area with a raised grassy area. A tall statue of a female elf stood to one side, arms outstretched.

Fili tugged her down to sit in the middle of the grass. Holly frowned as she sat there facing him.

He smiled and put the fiddle under his chin. The first long notes wrapped around her and she sighed as she watched him play.

Fili watched as she eased herself onto the soft grass in front of him. She closed her eyes and smiled.

The final strains of the song could barely be heard. Setting the fiddle down at the base of the statue, he never took his eyes off her. He lay down alongside her, facing her.

"That was beautiful," she said softly and eased closer to him, she bit her lip and searched his face.

Fili chuffed and leaned forward. He claimed her lips, his hand moving to her waist and sliding up her side. He felt her shiver at his touch. He chuckled softly into the kiss. She replied in kind.

Holly raised over him and kissed him. She moved to his neck, nibbling his skin. Fili's hands were on her, working her dress up. She gasped when she felt a breeze where there shouldn't be one. She looked down to see her thighs exposed. Fili chuckled and bit his lip.

Eyes wide, she questioned him with a look. Fili nodded and grinned, he eased her dress up a little higher.

Giggling, Holly's hands went to the laces of Fili's leggings and untied them, his tunic was raised, baring his furry stomach. Fili gasped when he felt her hands on him, pulling his rigid length from the leggings.

Fili watched as Holly wiggled around and removed the white elvish underwear she wore. Then she moved over him. He gasped when her heat surrounded him and he panted in anticipation as she hovered over him, her hands braced on either side of his head. His own hands wandered over her. He worked the top of her dress undone and pulled it wide, baring her breasts to him. He watched in fascination as they bounced when she moved on him.

The visual and physical stimulation were almost too much for Fili. He closed his eyes and groaned. His hips raised up to her as she slid down on him. His hands slid from her thighs up her sides and then to her breasts. Fingers finding her tight nipples.

He struggled to sit up as she moved on him. He wrapped his arms around her and his mouth found one nipple. He sucked greedily and laved it with his tongue. Holly moaned and her fingers twined in his hair, holding him to her.

"Oh, yes," she said softly. Fili looked up at her through his lashes.

And suddenly Fili wanted to be the dominant one. He pressed her back and back until she was laying underneath him. She smiled and bit her lip. She pulled him down, but before he reached her, she was dwarrowdam sized again.

Fili gasped and grinned. His hips began thrusting into her and he kissed her hard and long until they were both breathless and panting. Stomachs pressed together, bodies heaving. Sweat glistening on their skin.

Holly ran her hands up his back. A shiver went down his spine and he pressed into her even harder until he couldn't go in any further. Holly gasped and her hands slid to his ass, she pressed him and held him there as she tilted herself up to him.

"Mahal!" Fili said. When Holly let him go, he thrust harder, pounding into her until his member exploded his warm seed in her. Holly's warmth pulsed around him and she sighed. Fili collapsed ontop of her, his leggings around his knees, tunic hiked up, bare ass to the sky.


	28. Chapter 28

a/n: Thanks to all the new followers and favoriters. ToriLynn88, KilanaGlanvir, porlande, and RiverOfTheWolf

Thanks for the nice reviews. I appreciate them.

* * *

After their time in the garden, Fili took her up to the Houses of Healing, as she found it was called. "Would you like to take lunch in the hall with us?" he asked.

"Ah, maybe we can eat here, in peace?" she asked. Fili nodded and pulled her down for a kiss before he left her to nap.

"If you want to invite anyone, you can," she said as she stood up straight.

Fili frowned. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I thought you and Kili were joined at the hip. He might want to eat with us. Or Bilbo, sometimes he seems a little lonely and left out."

Fili nodded in understanding. "Yes, he's a strange wee thing," he said and smiled. "But he's getting on well enough."

"A burglar," Holly scoffed.

Fili chuckled and shook his head. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," she said and kissed his forehead. She sighed and watched him go suddenly very weary. Looking up, she caught Fili look one last time at her through the crack in the door, he grinned and closed the door softly.

Holly sighed deeply, she much would have preferred he stay with her. But he didn't offer to stay, and she couldn't blame him. He wanted to be with his brother and friends for a while, and she was just... boring.

Fili could feel her sadness as he walked away from the room. He whimpered and turned to the closed door. He considered what he was about to do for a moment.

Who would blame him if he went back in there? They were One, after all. He had every right to spend time with her. No one would blame him. At least... no one would say anything about it, besides Uncle, of course. He would have loads to say, but Fili didn't care any longer.

Quietly he entered the room again and closed the door softly.

Holly raised up on the bed, she sighed seeing him and lay back down again. She watched as he removed his boots and pulled back the coverlet. He climbed in and rested his arm over her.

"Do you want to be the big spoon?" she asked softly as she cupped his cheek.

He smiled. "More than anything," he said.

She giggled. "I doubt that," she chided, but she rolled over. As she did, she thought about being small again and Fili snuggled up to her just perfectly as the big spoon to her little spoon.

"Ah, Mahal," he whispered as he covered them. "So this is what it feels like." He held her to him, his nose buried in her hair. His thighs nestled to the back of hers, her arse cradled in his lap. He closed his eyes.

Holly held his hand to her throat after she placed a kiss on his fingers. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he said.

"Say it, Fili," she said.

"Say what?" he asked and chuckled.

"I love you," she said.

"And I you," he said, she could feel him grinning in her hair.

"No, say it right," she said.

" _Amrali astî_ ," he said softly.

Holly bit her lip. "That doesn't sound like the other," she said. "The... amral one."

Fili chuckled softly. "How about _ê imril mê_ ," he asked.

"No, I like the first one better," she said and sighed. "But say it in English."

"English? What is that?" he asked.

"The language we're speaking now," she said and sighed.

Fili chuckled. "I wondered what you call it," he said.

"It's not what you call it?" she asked and turned a little in his arms.

"No, it's called Common tongue or Westron," he said and kissed her temple.

"Oh, well, aren't I lucky?" she asked and turned back.

"Why is that?" he asked and frowned.

"If you didn't speak it, I wouldn't understand a thing you're saying," she said. "What if I didn't speak it? Or what if you only spoke... kud... kuz..."

"Khuzdul," he said.

"Yes, that one, what if you only spoke khuzdul?" she asked.

"Then we wouldn't be talking at all, we'd be kissing, now wouldn't we?" he asked.

"Ah... maybe you'd be chasing me around with kissy lips and I'd be screaming because I wouldn't know why you wanted to kiss me," she said and giggled.

Fili chuckled and tickled her side. Holly squirmed and giggled. "Remind me to chase you around with kissy lips later," he said.

"I'm sure you'd be adorable doing that," she said and sighed. She looked back at him, he kissed her cheek.

"No, I am not adorable," he said.

"You are," she said.

"Babies are adorable, I am grown," he said.

"Fine, you're handsome," she said and sighed. "A handsome lion." She bit her lip.

"Much better," he said softly.

"But you still didn't say it," she reminded him. He wasn't getting off so easily.

"Must I?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Fili sighed. "I love you, more than anything," he said softly into her hair. "Rest now, Amrâl."

"Yes," she said and sighed. She settled down with Fili behind her. She patted his hand and he pulled the coverlet up.

It felt weird having Fili larger than her. Weird but good. Right. Normal. Even if everything around her had also grown in size. She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Before lunch, Fili walked Holly to the big room he shared with the others. Holly gasped when she entered. It was a beautiful room, yet looked like a tornado had gone through.

There was a white fountain in the middle of the room. The sound of the water was soothing. However, someone's leggings were draped half in and half out of the water. The water itself seemed a little murky and Holly wondered if they'd done their laundry in it.

Her question was quickly answered as she looked around the room to see dwarf-sized clothing hanging and draped everywhere. She even spotted her own jeans and t-shirts in the lineup, near something she thought looked like Fili's tunics and trousers.

"Did you wash my clothes?" she asked him. Fili chuckled and nodded. Holly smirked down at him. "Thanks." Fili nodded in reply.

"Now, where's my pack?" she asked. Their purpose was to get her parchment and the stone before the meeting with Gandalf that afternoon.

"Fili," she asked and paused looking through her big duffle.

"Aye?" he asked and looked over from where he was removing their dried clothes from where they were draped.

"What happened to my trail mix?" she asked and held up the empty bag. Only the crumbs were left.

Fili looked away. "I am sorry, _Amrâl_ ," he said. "We ate it on the journey up the mountain."

Holly frowned and opened her mouth to speak.

"We ran out of food and your trails mix were all we had," he said.

"Oh, no," she said and bit her lip.

"But it kept us going," he said.

"That's good," she said. "Should I see about making more?"

"Aye," he said and nodded. "If you can..."

Holly nodded in reply and Fili went back to his little bit of domesticity. Holly smiled as she watched him, and she wondered if he could cook, too, and she giggled.

In among her things in her duffle, at the very bottom, she spotted the pack of bandanas. She had intended to give them to Kili that night in her grandmother's house, but had never done it. And then again when she gave Bilbo the handkerchiefs, but she'd gotten distracted then too.

Biting her lip, she pulled them out of the plastic wrapping and the cardboard label.

"Where does Kili sleep?" she asked Fili as he folded clothes.

"Over there," he said and motioned to the bed in the corner. She recognized Kili's coat and his bow and quiver of arrows leaning against the footboard.

"I should have known," she said and stepped to the bed. She put the bandanas in the middle of it. He would know who they were from.

After she retrieved her items and dressed in a pair of trousers, tunic and boots from the troll hoard, they had lunch in their room. It was probably best that Kili and Bilbo couldn't be found to invite as there was a lot of kissing and Holly remained dwarf-sized and sat on Fili's lap. They fed each other. And that sent a warm feeling through Fili.

Holly felt that. And she was going to ask him while they walked through the gardens again. But they were sidelined by an elf that came looking for them.

"Your presence is needed," he said to them.

"What's going on?" Fili asked and frowned.

"The Lady Galadriel has come," the elf said and smiled. "And she wishes you there."

"There?" Holly asked.

"Yes, in the White Meeting room," the elf said.

"As opposed to the blue or red meeting rooms?" Holly asked and bit her lip.

"Yes, of course," the elf said and turned, expecting them to follow. "Only the best for our Lady."

Holly cocked an eyebrow at Fili. Fili returned the eyebrow and took her hand as they followed the elf.

Holly expected everyone to be there waiting. But only Gandalf and an elf Holly only assumed was Lord Elrond where there. A large white table sat in the middle of the room with tall white chairs placed around it. The two were just approaching it and beckoned Holly and Fili to have a seat. They sat close to each other, across from the wizard and elf.

"Greetings," Lord Elrond said and smiled. Holly thought he looked slightly creepy and overeager to seem friendly. Holly sensed a kind of frustration in him. But she didn't really know if she were just making that up or not.

"Umm... hello," Holly said and Fili nodded.

Lord Elrond smiled. "I see you are well," he said.

"Somewhat, yes," she said and nodded. "Still feeling a little off."

Elrond nodded. "As is only to be expected."

"Please thank the healers for me," Holly said. Thanks was the only thing she could offer in repayment, unless they took gold coins taken from a troll hoard.

"I am told you have..." he looked at Gandalf. "A parchment to show me?"

"Ah... yes," she said and nodded and pulled out the parchment and put it on the table. Lord Elrond took it and unfolded it. He read it carefully and smiled.

"Shall I read it to you?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she said and nodded, eager to know what her father wrote.

He cleared his throat and began translating as he spoke.

"Two vases stood on the Shelf of Life  
As Love came by to look,  
One was of priceless cloisonne,  
The other of solid common clay.  
Which do you think Love took?

He took them both from the Shelf of Life,  
He took them both with a smile;  
He clasped them both with his finger tips,  
And touched them both with caressing lips,  
And held them both for a while.

From tired hands Love let them fall,  
And never a word was spoken.  
One was of priceless cloisonne,  
The other of solid common clay.  
Which do you think was broken?"

As he spoke, Holly frowned and sighed. It wasn't anything important. Just a poem. But then what did she expect it to be? Plans for world domination? The meaning of life?

Fili looked at her and frowned. "I don't understand," he said.

"What don't you understand?" she asked.

"What is... cloy so nay?" he asked. Lord Elrond had also faltered at the word and said it oddly. She wondered if her father had written it out phonetically.

Gandalf and Lord Elrond were also eager to know this mysterious word.

"Ah... cloisonne," she said. Fili nodded. "It's... a thin metal with an enamel over it."

"Enamel?" Gandalf asked.

"Glass," she said. "Colored glass that is melted to the metal below. It usually has thin pieces of metal in between the colors of glass."

"Oh..." Fili said and nodded. "What does that mean for the poem?"

"They'd likely both break," Holly said. "The cloisonne itself would come off the metal base, and the clay jar would shatter no matter how thick it was."

"Hmmm," Elrond said and nodded.

Holly shrugged, disappointed in the whole affair.

"Hmm, indeed," Gandalf said. "I trust that wasn't what you thought it would be."

"Well, I thought it would be something... important," she said and shrugged. "Two Vases isn't exactly earth shaking news."

"I gather not," Gandalf said. "Do you have the stone?"

"Ah, yes," she said and put it on the table as well.

Lord Elrond blinked and was hesitant to pick it up. His hand hovered over it and he carefully picked it up, his hand covered with his sleeve.

"Lady Galadriel will want to see this," he said. "Lindir, tell Lady Galadriel we are eager for her presence."

"Yes my Lord," an elf who had been hiding in an archway said and bowed before he left the room.

While they waited, no one said anything. Fili took Holly's hand and squeezed it. It was not something that was missed by Gandalf and Elrond, they exchanged looks as Holly looked at Fili and he at her. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

They didn't have long to wait before Lady Galadriel entered through one of the arches. She seemed to float as she got closer.

Holly was unsure if she was supposed to be awed by the woman's presence or just really impressed. She rose when everyone else did, unsure if she was supposed to or not.

The Lady indicated for them to sit and she stood at the head of the oval table. Gandalf remained standing in order to speak to her first.

"Lady Galadriel," he said and smiled. "It has been a long time."

"Too long, I think," she said in a voice that seemed to be laced with a slight bell-like quality over the low vocal tones.

"Indeed," Gandalf said.

"You have summoned me," she said. "You have found a way out of the rift."

"Perhaps," Gandalf said and nodded, he indicated Holly sitting at the table. "This is her."

"Does she have a name?" the Lady asked to whomever wanted to answer that.

"She is named Holly," Holly replied, probably with a little more sass than was strictly necessary.

"Like the tree," the Lady said and smiled benevolently down at her. Her eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Yes," Holly said and nodded.

"Am I to understand you are the daughter of one of the missing Maiar?" the Lady asked.

"Yes," Holly replied. "Alatar."

"The Blue," Gandalf supplied and picked up the stone. "Ithryn Luin." He set the stone in Galadriel's hand. The stone came to life lighting up and glowing, shimmering and swirling.

Galadriel closed her eyes for a moment, her head falling backward. The swirling inside the stone became faster and faster, and then suddenly stopped and the stone winked out. Then Galadriel snapped into the present again. "Yes, this is his stone," she said, as if that were in question. "Wield it with great caution, young one."

"Mmm, okay," Holly said and nodded.

"There is a great irreverence in you," Galadriel said and smiled again. "But I caution you, this stone, like all of the Maiar stones, can do great and terrible things."

"She killed an orc the other day," Fili blurted and turned red when everyone looked at him.

"I did not sense that in the stone," Galadriel said.

"I didn't use the stone," Holly replied.

"She got terribly sick," Fili said and looked at Holly.

"If you had used the stone, you would not have gotten sick," Galadriel said.

"I did not know about this," Gandalf said and frowned. "You did not tell me you didn't use the stone." He pondered for a moment.

"I didn't know I was supposed to," Holly said and shrugged.

"The stone is a catalyst," Galadriel explained, continuing as if neither had spoken. "It absorbs power as well as gives it."

"You must always have it with you," Gandalf said softly.

"So I have to carry it around like you do?" Holly asked and made a face. She eyed Gandalf's staff that he rested against the back of the empty chair next to him.

"You never know when you will be needed," Gandalf said.

"I suppose I'll need a staff?" she asked.

"Yes, it is recommended," Gandalf said.

Holly sighed and looked at Fili. "It gets better and better," she said, Fili looked sadly at her, sharing her pain.

"Will I need robes and a hat too?" she asked.

"Those aren't necessary, merely a fashion statement," Gandalf supplied.

"But... how does she get a staff?" Fili asked as he tore his eyes away from Holly and looked up at Gandalf.

Holly thought that was an excellent question. Fili looked at her, sensing her approval and smirked.

"The trees will tell you," Gandalf answered.

Holly was about to ask about that statement when Elrond spoke.

"But what about the rift?" he asked, he'd gotten tired of the wizard chat hour.

"Ah, yes," Gandalf said and took a seat.

"As I understand it, Holly is the answer?" Galadriel asked.

"She has brought us out of the time rift," Gandalf said. "And it would be inadvisable for her to leave."

Galadriel looked at Holly for a moment before speaking. "And what do you say to this?" she asked.

Holly shrugged. "I... I can see myself living in Middle Earth," she said and looked at Fili.

Galadriel looked from Holly to Fili. "Am I to understand there has been a bond?" she asked, voice tinkling.

"Ah, you could say that," Gandalf said and smirked, eyes twinkling.

"Very well," Galadriel replied. "I see no reason to deviate from where we've gone."

"Hmm," Gandalf said.

"Come, let us walk," Galadriel said and smiled at Holly. Holly looked around and nodded. Fili looked up at them and rose.

Galadriel looked from Holly to Fili and nodded. "Very well," she acquiesced. The three went out to the balcony under an archway.

"You wish to know about your father," Galadriel said softly.

"Yes," Holly replied and nodded. Fili inserted his hand into hers and squeezed it.

"He was a Blue Wizard," she said.

"An Ithryn Luin," Holly supplied.

"Yes, you remembered," Galadriel said and smiled down at Holly. "He was of the Maiar, an immortal race."

"But-" Holly said, only to be interrupted.

"Immortality only means they will live forever if they are not killed or taken by disease," Galadriel said. Holly nodded. "But that does not mean you will also have long life. Only time will tell that."

"I see," Holly said and flicked a glance at Fili.

"Alatar, also called Morinehtar," she said. "He was Ainu, a Holy One, before being chosen as an Istar."

"Istar?" Holly asked and bit her lip.

"But there were many Ainu," Galadriel went on, ignoring Holly's query. "Some remained Ainu and others were chosen for other things."

"What other things?" Fili asked.

"To help the other races of Arda," Galadriel said and smiled.

"Arda?" it was Holly who asked.

"Middle Earth," Fili supplied.

"And what of my father?" she asked.

"Alatar became an Istar," Galadriel said. "One of the five wizards, of which Gandalf is one."

Holly nodded, trying to follow the story.

"Those five were chosen to help the other races fight Sauron," Galadriel said.

"Sauron?" Holly asked and frowned. This was the first she'd heard of this Sauron guy.

"Yes, he is very wicked, very bad," Galadriel said. "He wishes to enslave all of Middle Earth."

"He's the one controlling the orcs," Fili said.

"Oh," Holly said. That sort of made sense. "So an evil immortal dude is trying to kill us?"

Galadriel chuckled softly and grinned. "To state things mildly, yes," she said. "And we must do everything we can to defeat him."

"I see," Holly said and nodded.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Am I here for any other reason besides to fix that rift?" Holly asked.

"You are here... to make things right again," Galadriel said. "You have many great and terrible powers within you. I think you know which I mean. You have also picked up a follower." She looked at Fili and smiled. "That is your payment."

Holly looked down at Fili and squeezed his hand.

"May Mahal be with you both," Galadriel said and left them standing on the balcony.

Holly turned to Fili and frowned. "So I'm your payment?" he asked.

"Seems so," she said and shrugged.

"I think I'm happy with that," Fili said.

"Me too," she said and sighed. "He didn't have to pay me."

"No, but I'm glad he did and would not wish it otherwise," Fili said as Holly rested her forehead on his and sighed again.

"Aye," she said and eased away from him. They turned and went back into the White Meeting room.

"We are to understand you are staying in Middle Earth?" Lord Elrond asked with a smile. Lady Galadriel had left by the time the two came back into the room. And she had apparently said nothing to them.

"It looks that way," Holly said and shrugged.

"What did she say?" Gandalf asked.

"She was... vague," Holly supplied and Fili nodded. "She said I'm here to make things right again." She shrugged and Fili nodded.

Gandalf shrugged. "I see."

"You two may join your friends if you wish," Elrond said.

"Gandalf, one more question," she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"A staff, how do I get one?" she asked as she approached the table again.

"As I said, the trees will tell you," Gandalf said.

"So... I'm just going to go walking through the woods and expect a tree to chuck down a staff at my feet," she said as she gathered the parchment and stone.

Gandalf chuckled. "It's not as easy as that," Gandalf said.

"I gathered that, but since you insist on being so very vague about it, I'll just go and assume that's the way," she said. She knew she was angrier than she should be and it had come on her suddenly, but when people didn't get to the point and wasted time, she got pissed off.

Gandalf continued to smile. He stood and put his fingertips on the table. He leaned forward slightly.

"You only know what you're supposed to know," he said. It seemed taunting to Holly's ears.

"And yet you tease me with words," she replied and put her hands flat on the table.

"There are things you are not meant to know," Gandalf said.

"And why do you tell me that?" she asked. "I've only known any of this for a few days."

"I'm helping you learn," he said, still smiling.

"You haven't taught me anything," she said, her anger rising. "I've learned more from Lady Galadriel in five minutes than I have in two weeks with you."

"But I'm helping," he answered.

"You've only given me vague riddles and half words of wisdom." As she spoke something snapped in her. "You haven't helped at all."

"I'm trying to help you," he said, his own anger rose and so did he. He seemed to grow, elongate and he stared down at her.

"You're not trying hard enough," she said, reacting to Gandalf's anger, she also grew until she met him eye to eye.

Gandalf gasped and blinked as he looked at Holly the giant. Fili gasped and stepped back, tripping over a low table he crashed to the floor.

" _Elo_ ," Lord Elrond said, eyes wide. He couldn't mask the smile on his face, though no one was looking at him.

Holly whipped around to see what happened. She forgot all about Gandalf and went to Fili, by the time she got there she was dwarf size and holding up her now too-big trousers.

"Fili, are you okay?" she asked and knelt before him and cupped his cheeks.

"Aye, I'm fine," he said and nodded. He smiled up at her from the floor. "A little worried, is all." He flicked a glance to Gandalf and Elrond as they looked at Holly in shocked surprise.

"Come, we should go," she said and looked over her shoulder at the wizard and elf lord. She frowned and helped Fili to his feet.

When Holly and Fili left the room. Gandalf turned to Lord Elrond. "It took me more than two hundred years to learn that particular trick," he said.

"And what was the purpose of spurring her on like that?" Elrond asked softly as the door closed.

"Just testing her mettle," Gandalf said. "Seems the little sprite has some."

Lord Elrond chucked and shook his head.

* * *

Amrali astî - I love you  
ê imril mê - I love you  
Elo - Sindarin exclamation

* * *

Two Vases - Nan Terrell Reed

Before anyone asks about the poem used, I will state here that it doesn't have any meaning to the story. It is not foreshadowing. It's just a poem I like.


	29. Chapter 29

a/n: thanks and welcome to all the new story favoriters and followers. grim assassin sherlock101, Alyss Darlington, Katherine Sparrow, HainesHouse, Kawashima Sadako 

Reviews:  
xTinyGhoulx, no, not the ents, just regular trees.

KilanaGlanvir, I had to add some cuteness to their relationship. I've read too many where stories where there's a lot of angst, and I just don't see Fili like that. I'm sure I've spent hours and hours researching the Khuzdul, I'm glad you like it. You'll never write a review that is too long, it is greatly appreciated.

Katherine Sparrow, your wait is over.

* * *

"What was that?" Fili asked once they were in the hall outside the White Meeting room. "What happened?" He squeezed her hand as they walked.

"I think he did it on purpose," Holly said as she tightened her grip on her trousers with the hand Fili wasn't holding. "He was goading me into losing my temper."

"I think it worked," Fili replied and put his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

"Yeah," she said and sighed. "And I still don't know how to get a damn staff."

Fili sighed. "Maybe you should go into the forest and see what happens," he suggested. "It couldn't hurt. Could it?"

"No, it couldn't hurt, but I'd feel like a fool if it didn't work," she said and sighed.

Fili chuckled. "So we'll go together," he said. "And I won't tell anyone if it doesn't work."

Holly smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's why I love you," she said. Fili chuckled and blushed.

Together they walked down the hall to the end. They reached the overlook of the grounds and fountain. Fili peered over the railing.

"Where do you suppose we should look?" Holly asked as she surveyed the gardens and buildings. "Do you think all the trees on the mountain count as a forest? Or maybe the trees surrounding would be too elvish? Should I use elvish wood?" She frowned.

Fili chuckled. "So many questions," he said.

"And so few answers," she said and sighed.

"Maybe you should wait, after all." He sighed, too.

"But is that wise?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Fili said and shrugged as he looked at her. "I'm not a wizard."

"And I'm not a very good one if I can't figure out where to even start looking," she said and put her hands on the railing and her face on her hands, her nose and eyes the only things over the top of the stone surface. Fili rested his folded arms on the railing and rested his chin on his arms.

"Maybe we can ask an elf," he said.

"Maybe," she said and shrugged. And then she considered that if Gandalf thought she should have a staff, he could have been a lot more specific about it. And it should be his responsibility to help her. It seemed to Holly that the old wizard was one of those people that wanted people to do things, and even encouraged them, but when they needed help, he cried off.

"Maybe we should go back to the room," Fili said. "You're still very pale. I don't like it." He was frowning over at her.

Holly sighed and nodded.

"But maybe we walk through the gardens first," Holly suggested. "Maybe a staff will fall out of a bush."

Fili chuckled and grinned. "If you wish it, we will," he said and led her down one flight of wide white stairs to where the gardens were.

They strolled through the entire length of gardens back to the Houses of Healing. Holly silently considered all that went on in the meeting room, and on the balcony. For all that Galadriel had said, she was still very vague about what Holly's task was. Or if she even needed to do anything beyond living in Middle Earth.

Perhaps if she left, things would go back into the rift. Or maybe something hadn't happened yet that would happen. And Holly was to fix it. She just didn't know.

She came no closer to any conclusions and no closer to getting a staff. Nothing jumped out at her, not staves nor thoughts. So Fili led her back to their room in the Houses of Healing.

Holly slept until dinner when Fili woke her. She could tell he'd been out of the room. And that was fine, she didn't expect him to sit by her bedside.

She sat up and pushed the hair from her face. "Any news?" she asked softly in the dim room.

Fili turned back to her and smiled. He sighed softly and shook his head. "Lord Elrond says the moon will be in the right phase to read Uncle's map tomorrow evening."

"Oh," she said and nodded. Fili could feel her apprehension.

"Don't worry," he said and smiled a little at her. "Everything will be fine. You'll see." He kissed her knuckles.

"I hope you're right," she said. They didn't need to say it. They'd discussed it enough in the past few days.

"Come, let's go to dinner," he said. "You need to get out of here and build up your strength."

Holly giggled and let Fili pull her from the bed.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. They ate to the melodies of the elves playing their large floor harps. But Holly noticed that Thorin's scowl grew longer as the evening went on.

Holly had leaned to Fili and he looked at her, a question on his face.

"Why is your Uncle scowling so hard?" she had whispered. The elves' playing wasn't loud at all. It was a thing that wasn't supposed to be an actual song but soothing background music to their dining and talking.

Fili looked at his Uncle and then at the elves around them. He bit his lip and turned back to Holly. "I think it's because Uncle also plays the harp," he said softly.

"So... he's considering taking up a new instrument?" she asked, a grin on her face. She had heard a little of Thorin's hatred of the elves. She wondered how he was coping with living among them, even as a temporary situation. Holly knew it had to be galling to accept their food and shelter while he waited for his map to be read.

"Aye, I believe so," Fili said and returned the grin. They both erupted into gales of laughter.

When Kili had asked what was so funny, Fili declined to answer and Kili looked very put out. But after dinner, Holly pulled him to the side and told him. He grinned broadly.

"But you can't tell anyone," Holly said. "I'm sure he'd hate me more for saying that."

"Oh," Kili said and cleared his throat. "Yes, I see what you mean. I'll not tell anyone."

Holly was a little glad that Kili hadn't denied his uncle's hatred of her, it would only make him a liar because Holly could feel the hatred emanating off of Thorin. Whenever they passed each other, he either outright ignored her or growled deep in his throat.

Kili grinned up at her and bounced. He bit his lip.

"What?" she asked.

"Thank you," he said and blushed.

"For?"

"The colorful handkerchiefs," he said and grinned.

"Bandannas," Holly corrected.

"Oh, yes, bananas," he said and grinned.

Holly giggled and shook her head. "Don't mention it," she said.

"Well... I should be going," he said and looked around. He was still bouncing, eager to go. "I have to tell- ummm..."

"Just go," she said and sighed. "But leave me out of it, okay?" She knew he was going to tell everyone about the harp thing.

Kili grinned up at her and nodded before bouncing away to join the others. Holly doubted he would keep the joke to himself.

"Do you suppose all the meals are like this?" Holly asked after a while of observing the after-dinner goings on around her. They'd taken up their instruments and began to play.

"Well, yes," Bilbo said, even though Holly hadn't been talking to him. But he was there, watching.

"I'm not sure how or why they're so joyful," Holly said and looked down at her hands.

"Nor do I," Bilbo said and frowned at the group, trying to make sense.

"With what's happened so far, I'm finding very little happiness here," she said and sighed.

Bilbo looked over at her and blinked. "Yes, I reckon you've had it a little worse than most of them," he said and Holly wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. And besides, she never implied that she was worse off than anyone else. They'd all almost died more than once, not just Holly, and well she knew it.

She was quiet as she sat there and excused herself after a while. Growing bored with it all. But she found it hard to leave the music.

Fili looked up from his playing just in time to see Holly walking out onto the torch-lit balcony. The breeze blew her hair.

He stopped playing and left the table. He cast a glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching as he left. No one was.

Fili felt compelled to speak with her, he wondered why she was so maudlin. She'd been that way all evening. He joined her at the balcony rail.

Looking down at him, Holly smiled. He rested his hand over hers on the rail.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No... yes..." she sighed. "I don't know. I'm not sure." She shrugged.

"I'm sure you know," Fili prodded. "Otherwise you wouldn't be sad. You seem to be that a lot lately."

She sighed again. "I know," she said. "But... I've never almost died so many times in the space of two weeks." She had counted back and found she'd been in Middle Earth for roughly fourteen days. She wondered how it had gone by so quickly and yet so slowly all at once. Her time knowing Fili had only been a few days more than that, yet she found herself in love with him. She sighed.

Holly considered that it might be more Fili's desire for her influencing her than if he'd never really cared at all. But of course she knew that was true. Love flowed true when it was returned, and grew stagnant when it wasn't.

She sighed. "I want to go back to the room," Holly said. No one had indicated she should sleep anywhere else, so Fili walked with her back to the room in the Houses of Healing.

She was glad no one had suggested another room, she would feel obligated. And her nights in privacy with Fili would come to an end. She wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready for them to leave, either.

"Let's go for a walk," Fili suggested. "The night is too clear to stay indoors."

Holly smiled down at him. Fili tugged her to the stairs at the side of the balcony.

As Fili had said, the night was clear. The buildings glowed in the moonlight.

"I'd like it if Erebor were like this," Fili said and sighed.

"It's not?" Holly asked and bit her lip.

Fili shook his head. "It's a mountain," he said. "Very dark."

Holly nodded. "Just light more candles," she said.

"Aye," Fili said and chuckled.

Eventually they found another garden. This one was near a courtyard with large seats arranged in a circle.

The garden was well lit with torches and moonlight. Holly looked up.

"Only one more night of this?" she asked.

"Aye," Fili said as he took her hand.

"And then you'll be leaving," she said softly.

" **We** will be leaving," he said, stressing the first word.

"I'm glad you're so sure," she said and looked at him again. "Because I'm not."

Fili frowned and kissed her knuckles. "They can't part us, I will not allow it," he said softly, his breath brushing her skin.

Holly smiled and looked away. "Are you going to invoke your princely powers?" she asked.

Fili grinned. "Aye, if need be, I shall," he said.

"You're very determined," she said and turned back to him. She cupped his cheek. "I like that."

Fili leaned up and kissed her softly. Holly sighed and rested her forehead on his.

"Shall I play?" he asked softly as he looked up into her eyes.

Holly smiled and bit her lip. "Only if you want to," she said.

* * *

"I wouldn't be surprised if Fili announces wedding plans soon," Balin said as he stood beside Thorin on the balcony. They watched Fili and Holly walk down the grassy corridor to the fountained garden.

Thorin humphfed and said, "They seem to be moving quickly."

"It is to be expected, considering the circumstances," Balin replied. "They spend every minute of every day together."

"I have tried to part them," Thorin said.

"And that will only hasten things, don't you think?"

"How so?" he asked with a frown.

"It will only make them more determined to be together," Balin said and chuckled. "You mustn't try to part them. You know it is not possible. Only death will do that."

"Aye," Thorin said.

"And you mustn't think to do away with the girl," Balin said, not at all certain if Thorin had been thinking any such thing. "It would only kill Fili in the process."

"Aye," Thorin said. "But what must be done?"

"Nothing is to be done," Balin said and clapped Thorin on the shoulder, as if he were a youngling that had been hit on the head too many times. "Let Mahal work."

"Aye," Thorin said and frowned.

"When will we meet with Lord Elrond?" Balin asked, changing the subject. They could see Fili and Holly at the end of the garden on the other side of the fountain, seated on a bench. The soft strains of an old dwarven love song rose up to them.

"Tomorrow," Thorin said. "When the moon is high."

Balin nodded and left the balcony.


	30. Chapter 30

a/n: Thanks to the new favoriters and followers. kandula, theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D, Mikki6468

KilanaGlanvir, with everything you wrote about Fili being so wonderful, I feel awful for this next chapter. (But it doesn't last long, I promise.) I think he does take after his father and got very little from his mother's side of the family. Balin seems the only one to want to put Thorin in his place, Dwalin wants to, but is reluctant.

crazehfreakbehungreh000, awww, thanks for that comment. I did try to get it right.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Holly cornered one of the elves. He looked up, shocked, he blinked.

Holly smiled and spoke, though she didn't know how to say what she needed to say, "I... we... ummm..." she bit her lip and shifted on her feet. "I need to make use of your kitchen." She decided to just put it out there. She wanted to make more trail mix. If the dwarves liked it... and Fili seemed pleased.

The elf frowned. "You require a certain dish?" he asked, his voice soothing and calm.

"Mmm, yes," she said and nodded. "And... I'll need the supplies to make it, too. I can pay, if that's an issue."

"You wish to cook?" the elf asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ah, yes," Holly said and nodded.

The elf frowned again. "I will speak to the cooks and see what we can do to accommodate you," he said and nodded.

"Yes, okay, thanks," she said and sighed. It was better than a 'no' straight off.

If she were to make the trail mix, she'd need to do it soon, as the map would be read that night. And Thorin would likely want to leave right away. Holly was sure it wouldn't be soon enough for Thorin and most of the others to quit Rivendell and the elves completely.

She watched the elf leave through an open archway.

"Did you ask?" Fili was there behind her and she turned to his voice and smiled.

"Yes," she said. "He said he would ask."

Fili nodded. "Well, maybe there's a town nearby and we can buy things," he said. "Do you think you could make the trails mix over a fire?"

"Hmm, maybe," she said and bit her lip and shrugged. She didn't bother to correct him because it was unbearably cute to hear him say it wrong.

Fili nodded. "Maybe we should go for another walk," he offered. "You seem better this morning." He grinned. They'd coupled twice during the night and once when they woke. He blushed recalling it.

Holly giggled seeing his blush. "You're still not planning on telling your uncle?" she asked softly.

"No," Fili said. "Now is not the time, I think."

"No," Holly said. She didn't know exactly why she felt it was important that Thorin know things had gone beyond courting, but that it just was. She also didn't know how Fili could possibly tell his uncle something so personal, but that it seemed an important fact.

Fili took her hand and they left the dining hall without another word.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" she asked as they walked.

"A few of them are," Fili said and shrugged. "They are eager to get to Erebor. Some just want to be away from the elves. But I would be happy to stay here longer, I think Kili is of the same mind."

Holly chuckled. "Kili doesn't seem like a warrior to me," she said.

"Nor is he," Fili replied and sighed. "Our mother didn't want him to come. She was heartsick, but Kili insisted. But he is a good fighter."

"And what did your father think?" she asked.

"He... is no longer with us," he said and looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It was a long time ago," Fili said. "We were just younglings."

"Still doesn't lessen the loss," she said and squeezed his hand.

"No," he said. "Just the memories."

"Aye," Holly said and nodded.

They walked along for a bit more and Fili led her to a bench and they sat. The gently coursing water in the mountain stream added something to the atmosphere. Holly sighed.

"Tell me about yourself, Fili," she said once Fili had sat next to her, his thigh pressed against hers.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she mused, thinking. "Well... you and Kili... don't really look alike. Are you full brothers?"

Fili frowned. "Yes, of course," he said. "Why would you ask that?" He tilted his head at her.

"Oh... I um..." she said. "Well... usually when siblings don't really look all that similar, they don't share both parents." She blushed then. "But... I forgot about the One thing. I didn't mean-" She sighed, cutting herself off.

Fili chuckled. "I understand," he said. "But yes, we do have the same parents."

She frowned. "But you don't look alike," she said.

Fili grinned. "We both have things about us that look like _adad_ and _amad_ ," he said.

"Oh," she said and nodded. "So... Kili looks like... your mother?" She guessed.

Fili grinned and nodded. "All but for his eyes," he said.

"And you got your mother's eyes," she said and Fili nodded. "Your uncle's too."

"He will soon be your uncle, too," Fili said softly.

Holly looked down and chuckled. "I doubt that," she said softly.

"He will be," he said and frowned. "Why would you think differently?"

"He doesn't like me," she said. That knowledge overshadowed their current topic of conversation in Holly's mind. It didn't matter they were, in a roundabout way, discussing marriage. That it was a foregone conclusion, that Fili hadn't actually asked. It was just fact now. But Holly wasn't thinking of that, she was thinking of Thorin's dislike of her, and all the ways he could make her life a living hell if he wanted to. Thorin, as king, could do anything to her, and surely Thorin realized that, so did Fili.

"He will eventually," he replied and squeezed her hand again.

"I doubt that," she said. "I'm not a dwarf. He doesn't like outsiders."

Fili sighed and they were silent for a while. "And what of you?" he eventually asked. "Who do you look like?"

Holly bit her lip. "I don't look like anyone," she said and shrugged.

"You have to look like someone," he said and frowned.

"My mother had black hair and brown eyes," she said.

"And your father?" he asked.

"Brown hair," she replied. "I don't remember his eyes."

"What did he look like, your father," Fili asked.

"He had brown hair and he was tall," she said. "But then my mother was tall when I was little."

Fili chuckled and nodded.

"I don't remember much about him," she said. "I was four when he died."

"Mahal! You were just a babe," he said softly.

Holly shrugged. "I wasn't," she said and frowned. "I was almost in school."

"Schooling, at such a young age," he said softly frowned. "You were barely out of a crib."

Holly giggled. "No, four is the right time for starting school," she said.

"Nay, Love," he frowned. "Four is..." he held his arms in a cradle position, rocking a baby. "Too young."

Holly chuckled softly. "Four is..." she held her hand out to the height of a four year old's head.

Fili frowned. "No, I'm sure it's not," he said.

Holly frowned. "Fili... is there... something we don't know about each other?" she asked.

"I am sure there is a lot we don't know about each other," Fili replied.

"Fili... how old are you?" she asked and Fili could feel her apprehension about the question.

"Umm..." he hesitated. "Eighty-two."

"What!?" she blurted and stood. She turned quickly but stumbled backward and fell into a bush.

Fili gasped and stood, concerned she'd hurt herself. "Now... age isn't everything," he said and bent to lend her a hand.

"No..." she said and pushed herself backwards, away from him. "No... no..." She shook her head.

"No, you're joking," she said from the other side of the bush. "Please, tell me you're joking." She peered out from the foliage. "Please?" She couldn't fathom doing what she had done with an old man, a senior citizen. She shivered at the thought. Eighty-two. She frowned, it didn't make sense.

"I know..." he said and sighed as he straightened. "I'm... only eighty-two. But... I'm ready. I am ready for this. For us. I'm..." He shifted on his feet and bit his lip. "I know... you think I'm too young..."

"Young?!" she asked, head popping up over the top of the bush. "If you were any older, Fili, you'd be dead!" Her eyes were wide.

"Dead?" he asked. "I've... I've only just come of age, seven years ago!" He frowned, puzzled at her reaction.

"No... no..." she repeated. "You're... you're eighty-two, Fili! You're _old_!"

He frowned. "No, Love," he said and chuckled softly. "I'm..." he cleared his throat. "Uncle is almost two hundred."

" **What**!?" she asked, eyes even wider, eyebrows slipping up into her hairline. "Oh, my God."

Fili watched her and frowned. He shook his head.

"Please tell me you're joking," she said.

"Holly..." he hesitated. "How... how old are you?"

"Thirty-five," she peeped.

It was Fili's turn to be shocked. "Thirty-five?" he asked, thinking he had misunderstood. He frowned.

"Yes, thirty-five," she said and nodded. It didn't make it any better.

"You're... so young," he said softly. "You're... just a child!" He exploded. " **Mahal**!"

"Oh, God," Holly said and held her head.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" he yelled.

"What? How was I supposed to know you were an old man!" she asked. She could feel the prickle of tears starting. Her heart sank. She'd never seen Fili mad before, and she didn't like it.

"I've... Oh Mahal!" Fili said and looked at her. He blinked and shook his head. "A child." Livid with rage. He paced back and forth in front of her.

"I am not a child!" Holly said and stood. She felt very much like a child, a foolish one. Tears streamed down her face. She felt an odd pain in her chest.

"You are!" Fili accused as he ignored the feelings that Holly was giving him. He wanted to cry too, but was too mad. Too betrayed. He rubbed absently at the middle of his chest.

"How can you say I'm a child?" she whispered. "Do I look like a child to you?"

Fili stood frozen as he looked at her. He blinked up at her. His lips thinned. "Come," he said and turned on his heel.

"Come?" she asked to his retreating back as she stepped over the bush. "Come? Just like that? Come?"

"Aye, come," he said. He didn't wait to see if she would follow.

"Just so you know, I am coming, but not because you ordered me to, because I want to see what you're up to," she said behind him.

"Ordered?" he asked. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes, what else am I supposed to think?" she asked. "You just barked that out. I'm expected to follow you around?"

"No," he said softly and frowned. "It's not like that." He stopped walking and waited for Holly to catch up.

She stopped when she came up beside him.

"Then what is it?" she asked softly. He could see the hurt on her face, could feel it in his heart.

"It was not a command," he said. "But I did think you'd like to talk with Balin and Oin with me."

"Why are you going to talk to them?" she asked.

"Because they are the only ones I know that can sort this out," he said. "They are both very wise."

Holly nodded but didn't say anything. When Kili ran up to them, she fell back a pace from Fili.

"What's going on?" Kili asked as he ran up to them. "We could hear you yelling, Fili."

"I... ummm... Where are Balin and Oin?" Fili asked.

"Oh, I left them in the dinning hall," Kili said and smiled. "Why?"

"We need to speak to them," Fili said, not giving Holly a chance to speak.

"Why were you yelling?" Kili asked as he walked on the other side of Fili. He looked questioningly up at Holly. Holly noticed a piece of blue fabric peeking out from the collar of his white tunic, the 'banana' he'd been so pleased with.

Fili shook his head. "No reason," he said. The spot in the middle of Fili's chest began to burn and Holly winced.

The walk back to the dining hall was filled with Kili's exuberance and chatter. Holly wondered how old the seemingly young Kili was. She frowned.

The room was loud and boisterous. Fili strode purposely to Balin, ignoring his Uncle's look of annoyance. Holly peered past Fili's shoulder as he spoke to the elder dwarf. He nodded and stood, excusing himself.

They gathered Oin and Dori, to Holly, they seemed to be the eldest of the group. However, she was Thorin was almost two hundred, then how old must Oin and Dori be? She bit her lip and followed behind everyone.

Thorin watched them go. "What goes on?" he asked Kili who had followed Fili and Holly into the hall and had watched them leave with Balin to gather the others.

"I think they had a fight," Kili said and shrugged.

Thorin's reply was to humphf his reply.

Gandalf strode over as he watched the small group leave the dining hall. A question on his face as he arrived at Thorin's table.

"Need I ask what?" Gandalf asked.

"A disturbance in their domesticity, I'd imagine," Thorin said and frowned.

"And so soon?" Gandalf asked. He flicked a glance at Kili. Kili shrugged.

"Kili, I need ale," Thorin said. Kili nodded.

"And one for me, if you would," Gandalf said. Kili nodded again and left the room to fetch ale, as it was not readily available so soon after breakfast.

* * *

a/n: Well. What can I say? The age difference issue had to come up sooner or later. I'm pretty sure I'd freak out too. Because, let's face it, Fili's pretty hot for eighty-two and Kili's very spritely for seventy-seven. I won't even mention Thorin.


	31. Chapter 31

a/n:Thank you for the kind reviews.

xTinyGhoulx, Katherine Sparrow, the ages are disturbing! Especially if you are 'younger' and seeing these gorgeous 'boys' and find out they're 82 and 77 and then Thorin is 195! What! As for Gandalf's age, I'm not sure even he knows.

KilanaGlanvir, oh yes, the making up will be quite sweet, actually. Even before that Fili goes sweet on us. I really don't mind your slipping thoughts, we all have them... and they're all quite lovely... I... what was I saying? ... 

* * *

Holly followed at the end of the group and Fili was at the front, so she didn't hear the question that brought Fili's answer. Fili's angry answer.

"She did not tell me how old she is!" Fili accused. Holly gasped not only at how cruel that sounded but also the sharp pain in her chest. She rubbed the spot and everyone turned to her.

"Well?" Balin asked when Holly didn't say anything.

"She is a child!" Fili yelled, his face was turning red.

"... _unrakhu nadan_..." someone said softly. It was more a question than a statement of fact.

"And how old is that?" Dori asked and frowned. He looked her up and down trying to gauge her age himself.

"Thirty-five!" Fili hissed.

Dori raised his eyebrows. Oin gasped. Balin stepped forward and licked his lips, ready to step in and diffuse the situation.

"I am not a child!" Holly yelled back, she didn't know what else to do. He was so mad. So betrayed. She could only strike back. "And you're an old man!"

This elicited gasps from everyone. "Here now!" Dori said, offended.

"What?" she asked and put her hands on her hips. "He's eighty-two! That's old! If I'm a child, he's an old man! It goes both ways, honey!"

Fili could feel her anger now. He didn't like it. He didn't like what had just happened to them. But he couldn't stop what had started and what was building.

"This is a mistake," Fili said, his frown deepened. Meaning both the argument and how it had come about. But Holly didn't hear it that way.

"You're damn right it is!" Holly hissed and turned on her heel. She left the room and slammed the thick door with such force two candles fell from their holders. Oin rushed to stomp them out before they caught the rug on fire.

She bumped into Thorin as he rushed to see what was going on. He looked up at her tear-streaked face as she grabbed his upper arms, picked him up, and set him out of her way. Thorin turned, wide eyed and shocked, never having been manhandled by a woman before, or anyone else, for dwarves were sturdy and heavy. He watched her stomp away in a red anger. She mumbled something about the stupidity of males.

All eyes turned as Thorin came into the room. Everyone sighed seeing it was only him and not the angry female coming to exact revenge on them. Thorin closed the door softly behind himself once inside the room.

No one said anything. He frowned. "Go on, don't let me interrupt," he said and motioned for them to continue.

He heard things like 'I don't know' and 'thirty-five' and 'just a child' and 'how did this happen' and 'this can't be', and ' _unrakhu nadan_ ', and ' _anrukh_ '

Those last ones got Thorin's attention. "Fili!" he barked. Fili stiffened and turned slowly, a look of guilt on his face. "Come!" Thorin fairly growled as he pointed to the floor before him.

Fili didn't like the sound of that and he tread very carefully as he came before his Uncle. "Yes, Uncle?" he asked, suddenly feeling very young and very foolish.

"What in Mahal's name is going on?" Thorin asked as calmly as possible.

"I... um..." Fili said and looked at Balin.

Balin nodded. "Go on, boy, tell him," he encouraged.

Fili frowned.

"What was that last thing you said?" Thorin asked. "About violating a child?"

When Fili still didn't say anything, Thorin spoke again. "What did you do?" he asked. But when he got no answer, he asked, "What child?"

"Holly," Fili peeped softly and looked down, refusing to look at his uncle.

"So I am to assume you've shared the _imrilkhadshith_?" Thorin asked, his face one huge scowl.

"Aye, Uncle," Fili said, not meeting Thorin's scorching gaze.

"And how much of a child is she, exactly?" Thorin asked, eyebrow raised.

"Thirty-five years old," Balin provided when Fili refused to speak.

Thorin looked at Fili and then at Balin. "And what say you, Balin?"

"Well, if Fili had given me the chance to speak, I would have told him that dwarves age much slower than the _Baram_ ," Balin replied.

Fili looked up at Thorin and then to Balin.

"But how old is that?" he asked.

"By my estimation," Balin said. "The _Baram_ age three times faster."

"Or we age three times slower?" Oin asked with a slight smirk.

"Even so," Balin said and nodded.

"But what does that mean?" Fili asked and frowned.

"Just a moment," Balin said. "Give me parchment to figure."

There was a moment of searching for a parchment and quill for Balin to do the math. He bent over the table and plied quill to parchment and did his figuring. Looking up to count, then back down. He nodded.

"Ah, yes, here," he said and smiled. "One hundred five!"

There were a lot of 'hmmm's and nodding in the room. Considering the math and how it applied to Holly and it seemed just right.

"And what of my age to hers?" Fili asked, blushing. "How old would I be as a Baram for her?"

"Oh," Balin said and nodded. "Let me see." He bent over the table again and did the reverse figures. "Ah... twenty seven and one third."

"Hmmm," Fili said and nodded. He felt some of the anger leave him. But he still felt the burning in his chest, it still wasn't right.

Dori chuckled. "Looks like Holly is the 'old woman' and you're the child," he said and clapped Fili on the back.

"And what of their... coming of age?" Fili asked and frowned.

"I do not know that," Balin said and Oin shook his head.

"Surely you're both of age," Thorin supplied. He wouldn't like to have Fili thinking ill of himself, even if he did fall into things with the _darjuna._

This information didn't make Fili feel any better. His heart sank. There was a rift between them now, and he knew it. He'd let her stomp away angry. They were happy only an hour ago, and now... He choked on a sob.

"No!" Fili said and ran from the room.

He found Kili right away. "Have you seen Holly?" he asked. Kili shook his head.

"Wasn't she just with you?" he asked and frowned, searching his brother's face.

"Aye, but she left," Fili said.

"What's happened?" Kili asked as he took Fili by the shoulders.

"We... argued," Fili said and closed his eyes tightly.

"About what?" Kili asked softly.

"She is thirty-five," Fili said and Kili inhaled sharply. "But... tis complicated, the ages."

"How complicated?" Kili asked and frowned again.

"Oin did figures and says she is of age," he said, not sure that Holly would want everyone to know how old she is.

Kili nodded and bit his lip. "Look in the dining hall," Kili suggested and followed his brother to where everyone was still congregated. It seemed to be a popular hangout since there was a supply of food and it was cleaner than the room they'd been given to sleep in.

But Holly wasn't there. And she hadn't come back in after she'd left with the lot of them. Fili went out to the balcony to see if she was in the garden below. She was not there.

Fili frowned and made haste to the Houses of Healing. "She's probably in her room," he said to himself as he rushed along.

But Holly was not there. He frowned.

After an hour of searching all the rooms in the Houses of Healing he asked someone. An elf.

"Have you seen Holly?" he asked the elf.

The man or woman, it was hard to tell, frowned down at him. "No, should I have?" he (she) asked.

"She's gone missing," Fili said. "I haven't seen her. She's not in her room. She's not in the dining hall. She's not anywhere."

"I am sure she is somewhere," the elf said. "It is impossible to not be anywhere."

Fili frowned and decided the elf was no help and wouldn't be any in the near future.

Lunch came but no Holly. Everyone grew concerned, including Gandalf.

"Perhaps she's gone to think," Gandalf supplied, not worried at all.

"Where would she go?" Kili asked as he stabbed a potato with his fork.

Gandalf shrugged. "Wherever she can feel peace, I would imagine," he said. He eyed Fili who wasn't touching any food. "And you, dear boy, need to eat something." He plopped a big spoonful of something green on Fili's plate.

The food annoyed him. The elves annoyed him. The elves' music annoyed him. He frowned down at the green stuff that Gandalf plopped on his plate, it annoyed him. Gandalf annoyed him. Kili was beginning to annoy him.

With a shove, he pushed himself away from the table and left without a word.

* * *

After Holly had picked Thorin up and moved him out of her way, she left. She walked straight out the front gate of Rivendell.

She didn't know how far she would get, nor did she care. She didn't stop to get her pack, or food, or her canteen.

"If I have any luck at all, I'll die," she said. She paused on the bridge and looked out at the scenery. It was a long way down off the mountain, and she had no idea where she was. But it didn't stop her.

She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and willed herself to stop crying.

"You're being stupid," she said to herself as she started walking again.

"A stupid girl," she said. "No! A stupid child! A baby! For God's sake!" She kicked a rock and sent it flying, however, she also hurt her toe.

She continued to walk, limping. Instead of taking the left fork in the road, she took the smaller path, the one that didn't look like it got much traffic.

"Good, maybe I'll get lost," she said as she disappeared off the main road a ways after the bridge. She sniffled. She beat the branches away from her face.

Her ruckus caused the birds overhead in the trees to squawk loudly and fly away.

Her stomach growled but she ignored it, not having any food, there was nothing she could do. There weren't any berries to pick.

She continued to walk for what seemed like hours. She eventually became too tired to go on. So she sat under a tree and waited to catch her breath and for her legs to stop hurting. Or something to eat her. Whichever came first.

She lay down and curled into a ball, not caring that her hair was picking up dirt and leaves.

"Well, Holl, you've certainly made a muck of things," she said softly and sniffled. "Just like always." She closed her eyes and cried.

* * *

"Fili? Where are you going?" Kili asked out in the hallway just outside the dining hall.

"I'm going to look for her," Fili said. "I'm going to look in the Houses of Healing again."

"I'm sure someone would have seen her," Kili said. "Have you gone outside?"

"Outside?" Fili asked and frowned. "No..."

"Let's try there," he said. "Come on." Kili waved for him to follow and he picked up a jog down the long hallway to the front gate, where they had come into Rivendell.

A few minutes later, they came up to the elf posted at the gate. He looked down at the brothers and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen a Baram woman?" Fili asked.

The elf frowned. "A... woman...," Kili said. "Blonde hair? About so tall?" he held up his hand way above his own head.

"Yes," the elf said.

"And... where did she go?" Fili asked. Kili bounced and smiled, excited to have news.

"She took the bridge," the elf said.

"When?" Kili asked.

"Some time ago," the elf replied and frowned. "If you think to find her, she has a head start."

Fili and Kili both turned to look down the bridge.

"She'll not get far, though," the elf said. "She was empty-handed."

"Mahal!" Fili uttered under his breath.

"We should take the ponies," Kili said.

"We?" Fili asked. "No, just me. You stay here and if I'm not back by nightfall, send a party."

"Aye?" Kili asked and frowned.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "I'm taking Minty."

* * *

khadshith - union  
imrilkhadshith- love union (errr... sexy times)  
unrakhu nadan- violator of child  
anrukh - violate


	32. Chapter 32

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new favoriters and followers: Acrobatic-Sora, BisounoursEnGuimauve, Imeriel, SerenityPax, gostcat

Katharine Sparrow: I will try to remember to put the translation closer to the word.

gostcat: thank you for the kind words.

I really appreciate all of the reviews everyone gives. And I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story.

* * *

After going back to Holly's room to get his pack and coat, Fili rode Minty out of the gate and down the bridge. The elf suggested that he'd seen some birds fly off screeching some time ago, and to head in that direction. But after that he was on his own. There were many paths, the elf had told him.

Fili went on the first path beyond the bridge. But he paused at the first fork. He wasn't a tracker but he jumped down off the pony to look for footprints in the dirt.

"She's going to get herself lost," Fili mumbled to the pony as he mounted up again and turned the animal onto the path that he thought Holly had taken.

He looked up at the sky and wondered if he would find her before nightfall. And then what would happen afterward. They would be riding in the dark, if he found her at all.

* * *

When Holly was awakened by hoof beats coming up the path, all thoughts of the fight with Fili were forgotten. Replaced by an overwhelming sense of loss and a sadness that went deep into her bones. The spot in the middle of her chest was a dull ache now.

She sunk back into the surrounding bushes and let the rider pass by. She saw his golden head in the fading light and knew it was Fili. Her stomach flipped, knowing he'd come looking for her. That he cared enough to do that small thing. Well... maybe not a small thing considering she'd almost got herself lost. She sighed.

Fili frowned as his stomach flipped for no reason. He was just about to turn back and give up. He'd been at this for quite a while, it was almost dark. He hadn't eaten lunch and dinner was probably very close to being served.

But he reined in the pony and paused to look around on the road. He saw no signs of her. He turned the pony around to come back a ways to figure out what had happened.

And then his stomach flipped again. He knew Holly was around somewhere, nearby. And she knew he was there.

"Holly?" he asked. But there was no answer. Nothing. His heart sank.

"Holly," he tried again after turning the pony in a circle. "I know you're there."

But she still didn't say anything. Fili dismounted and tied the pony to a tree.

"I know you're here, I can feel you," he said. He sighed and turned in a circle.

"I know you want me to apologize," he said as he began walking around and peering in the bushes and behind trees.

"You want me to feel like an idiot," he said. "And you're watching me."

Holly couldn't help but smile as she watched her fuzzy little dwarf walk around. He wasn't yelling, he wasn't mad. He just was. There. And she didn't know how she was supposed to be mad at him, even if he had called her a child. Her heart ached seeing him. Tears prickled at her eyes.

"Ah-ha!" he said as he parted a particularly dense bush. "Damn!" But Holly wasn't there. She bit back a giggle.

Fili could feel the change in mood that Holly was giving him. So he continued to look for her. He wasn't sure when it had become a game, but he knew it hadn't started out as one.

He knew she had been mad at him. And he'd been mad at her. He wished that Holly could feel what he was feeling like he knew what she felt. But he knew that wasn't something that would be.

Holly continued to sit quietly and watch him, wiping her eyes with her fingers. Not moving, not breathing when he passed by very close. She could see his big boots. He paused just to one side of her and she saw the leaves of the bush rustle, but Fili wasn't peering in just where she was so he didn't see her. Her heart thumped in her chest and she blinked back more tears.

And suddenly Fili started speaking softly in Khuzdul. In a sing-song tone. Holly frowned, not knowing what he was saying.

Fili passed by her slowly. He continued on, looking. But then he came back and checked the bush just to her other side. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles. Hot tears trickled over her hand.

But suddenly, Fili was right over her. Hovering, his face through the bush. "I am not an old man," he said down to her. He dropped down into the bush with her, landing on his knees before her. His cheeks were wet and flushed.

He looked at her for the longest time. He could see the tear streaks on her cheeks. He cupped them, and brushed what was left of her tears away with his thumbs. Holly sighed and Fili knew the crisis was over.

Leaning forward, they met in the middle. Lips meeting gently. Greeting the other. Fili moaned and eased away from the kiss.

"I am sorry, _Amrâlimê_ ," he said softly as he picked a twig from her hair. "I panicked."

"But why?" she asked. "Why did you panic? Why did you say that?"

He could feel the hurt resurfacing. He sighed. "Because... it is a most grievous thing," he said. "When a dwarrow finds his One and she is not come of age yet... and they have the _imrilkhadshith_... it is frowned upon."

"The... _imrilkhadshith_?" she asked and frowned, the word awkward on her tongue.

"It means 'love union'," he said and blushed. "Coupling. The first coupling."

"Oh," she said and nodded.

"And I was so happy to have found you," he said and looked away. "I couldn't..." He sighed and cleared his throat.

Holly watched him compose himself and he spoke again, "It also goes the same way if a dwarrowdam finds her One and he is too young," he said.

"Oh..." she said and frowned. "It works that way too? The man younger than the woman?"

Fili chuckled and nodded. "Aye," he said and smirked. He bit his lip and looked away.

"What?" she asked.

"I... after you left... Oin did some figures," he said softly.

"Figures? Oh, math?" she asked and Fili nodded. "What was he figuring?"

"Us," he said. "Between him and Balin, they think that the _Baram_ age faster than the _Khazad_."

"The who and the what?" she asked and frowned.

Fili chuckled. " _Baram_ , you are of the _Baram_ ," he said. " _Khazad_ , I am _Khazad_."

"Oh, okay," she said and nodded. "But wait... I aged faster than you?"

"Yes," he said and smiled. "By three."

"And what does that mean, Fili?" she asked. "Tell me what you're trying to say."

"Oin did the figures and if you were a dwarrowdam you would be one hundred five years old," he said.

"I'd what?!" she blurted, shocked. Her jaw dropped.

Fili nodded and smiled.

"But that's... so much older than you!" she said, rather horrified.

"But that is a good age," he said and took her hand. He was relieved that she didn't pull away.

"How is it good?" she asked and frowned.

"It's good for... breeding," he said blushing and he licked his lips.

"For having babies?" she asked, eyes wide. She'd never thought that would come up in conversation. At least not while she was sitting in a bush.

"Aye," he said and nodded.

Holly sighed. How was she supposed to be mad at him now? He wasn't yelling at her. He was being sweet. He'd been funny and cute just a few minutes ago.

"I'll have to think about that," she said.

Fili nodded and moved to sit beside her in the bush. He pulled up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Resting his cheek on his knee, he looked at her.

" _Amrâlimê_ , I must ask you a question," he said. "About your people."

"Umm, okay, sure," she said and nodded. "Whatever you'd like to know."

"Your people..." he said and raised his head off his knee. "When do they..." he swallowed and Holly thought he looked unsure or nervous. "When do they come of age?"

Holly smiled and cupped his cheek. "Are you worried?" she asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because... it would also be grievous," he said. "We don't have much contact with your people here... but we know about the _Bushg_ , they are considered adults at thirty-three."

" _Bushg_?"

"Hobbits, Master Baggins' people," he clarified.

Holly chuckled and leaned into him, pressing his arm with hers.

"Oin said if I were _Baram_ , I would be twenty-seven," he said.

"Oh," Holly said and nodded. "No, that's a good age to be."

"Should I worry or not?" he asked.

"No, you shouldn't worry," she said. "Most cultures have seventeen or eighteen as adults. Some as late as twenty-one."

"So I would be an adult _Baram_?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so," she said. "And you'd have all the ladies chasing after you."

"With kissy lips?" he asked and smiled.

"Aye, with kissy lips," she answered.

"Am I forgiven, _Amrâlimê_?" he asked softly. Holly was unaware until that moment that Fili could do the puppy dog eyes like his brother. But there he was, sitting in a bush with her making puppy dog eyes at her, asking to be forgiven. She sighed.

"I suppose so," she said and cupped his cheek.

"Good," he said and sighed. "It would not do to be angry with each other over something we cannot help."

"No, I don't suppose so," she replied.

"You missed lunch," Fili said and removed his pack and slung it around to sit between his legs. "And so did I."

"In other words, you're starving?" she asked and grinned.

"Aye, Love," he said and sighed, he opened the pack and went through it, pulling out his fiddle and setting aside. Next came what seemed like a whole bushel of apples.

Holly giggled and took the one Fili offered her. He took one, too and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"It will tide us over until we get back to the Homely House," Fili said, breaking the silence after his third apple. Holly had just sat and watched him eat.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and picked up his fiddle. Holly giggled and bit her lip as she leaned forward in anticipation of Fili's playing.

Closing her eyes, she sighed after the first few notes caressed her. She wondered if Fili knew what he was doing to her with his music.

If asked, she would say she was being seduced. But she knew she wasn't, it was just a mild coercion.

When the song was over, Fili leaned into her and claimed her lips. Holly didn't protest. She opened for him, allowing him in. And he took the invitation wholeheartedly.

A while later, the sun was setting. Holly pushed up on her elbows and then looked back at Fili as he reclined in the grass.

"We should go back," she said as she flipped over and hovered over him.

Fili chuckled and cupped her cheek. "We should," he said softly. "But that doesn't mean I want to."

"No, but they'll start to worry," Holly said.

"Aye," Fili said and sighed. "If we leave now, we might find dinner still warm."

"Then we should make haste," she said and grinned. "I was hoping for an evening under the stars." She looked up, past the bushes and trees to the red sunset sky.

"We'll have plenty of night skies, Love," he said and stood. He held a hand out to her.

"I reckon so," she said and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet.

Holly helped him to mount the pony, although he could do it himself, he liked when she stood so close. He sighed when she mounted behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Seems like forever since we've done this," he said as he nudged the pony back onto the path.

"Yeah," she said and squeezed him. Fili chuckled.

"A hundred five?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Fili chuckled. "Aye," he said.

"But that's so old," she said. She was thankful she wasn't actually that age.

"Not when you can live to two hundred fifty," he said.

"Wow," she said and sighed. "What's it like?"

"I don't know, I haven't lived that long yet," he said.

Holly squeezed him tighter and rested her chin on his shoulder. "That's not what I meant and you know it," she said. "What's it like to have lived eighty-two years?"

"Oh..." he shrugged with one shoulder, the one not currently attached to Holly's chin. "I'd never thought about it."

"Has it been lonely?" she asked.

He frowned and looked at her. "Why would it be lonely?" he asked. "I've not been alone. Always Kili and our mother."

"Well... I meant... no one else," she said. "No love, no one not in your family to love."

"Oh, I see," he said and grinned. "Yes, that was very lonely. Waiting and wondering. But now you're here."

"What did you wonder?" she asked.

Fili chuckled softly. "If Mahal had a One for me," he said.

They were silent for a while longer.

Fili sighed. He could feel something building in Holly. "What is it?" he asked and rubbed her hand that rested on his stomach.

"You do realize... when I'm eighty-two, I'll be an old lady," she said softly.

"I... had not considered this," he replied just as softly. He didn't like the sound of that.

"I won't be with you for two hundred years," she said.

"You don't know that," Fili said. "Remember what the Lady Galadriel said."

Holly frowned. "I don't remember," she said. Fili chuckled and ducked his head.

"She said only time would tell how old you would grow to be," he answered. "I'm sure Gandalf will have answers."

"I'm sure he won't," Holly replied and sighed. "He seems to be clueless."

Fili barked out a laugh. "I won't breathe a word of that," he said and patted the hand that rested on his stomach.

She squeezed him tightly again. "You had better not," she said and chuckled.

"Ah, Mahal, Holly," he said and sighed. "I do love you, don't forget that. And I'm sorry I lost my temper. I was just... very surprised. And concerned that I'd caused you harm."

"Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?" she asked and put her hand on his cheek. She guided his head to turn so she could kiss his cheek.

"Agreed," he said and patted her cheek. He sighed.


	33. Chapter 33

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new favoriters and/or followers. Fantasylover101,

Katherine Sparrow: thanks, I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Holly and Fili, riding double on Minty, met the others on the bridge. The group was led by Kili. He grinned seeing them and urged his horse ahead of the others to greet them.

"You're late," Fili said to Kili. Holly peered over Fili's shoulder and Kili smiled at her and chuckled.

"Sorry brother," he said. "I had to convince them..."

"Some friends they are," Fili replied and looked past Kili to the others.

"We told ye they'd show up!" Nori said to Kili.

Holly was positive Nori rolled his eyes, but in the torch light she couldn't be sure.

"Where are the rest?" Fili asked and frowned. "I was sure-"

"With Thorin meeting with Lord Elrond," Kili said, cutting his brother off before he could complete the thought.

Fili nodded. "Yes, I had forgotten," he said.

As they rode past everyone they got looks, assessing the situation. Holly knew everyone was curious about what had happened. She knew everyone would know about the argument by now. It wasn't fair to call it a fight, because it had been a misunderstanding and a lack of knowledge. Not a disagreement.

And everything was as fine as it could be.

Fili stopped the horse at the main door of the Homely House. "No, go on to the stables," Holly said softly. "I'll walk back with you."

"You don't have to," he said.

"I know, but I want to," she said. "Maybe... if I'm there... they won't ask questions."

"Aye," Fili said and sighed. He knew he wasn't ready to answer any questions. Dumb questions. How was he supposed to have known there was such an age difference? He hadn't realized because no one had ever told him about the Baram.

Fili knew Uncle would blame himself. As King, it was Uncle's responsibility to see Fili educated in all the ways he would need to be. And that included knowledge of all the races of Middle Earth. Including the ones that Uncle hated. And that was everything that wasn't Dwarrow.

Holly dismounted first and Fili followed. She waited while he unsaddled Minty and the others came in.

Bofur grinned at her and nodded. Nori nodded. Holly could tell Kili was rushing to tend his pony and he was the first by her side as she waited.

"Is everything all right?" he whispered and looked up at her.

"Yes, it's fine," she said and smiled at him.

"Good," he said. "It wouldn't do for you to be mad, either of you."

"No, I don't reckon it would," she said. Fili joined them and they left the stables and headed inside.

"They didn't hold dinner," Kili said. "But I'm sure there's still food left."

"Have you heard anything of the meeting with Lord Elrond?" Fili asked.

"Not a word," Kili replied and shrugged.

"I am not eager to leave if more Orc attacks are in the future," Fili said. He knew it was on everyone elses' minds, too.

"No," Kili said.

"Is there any word on that?" Fili asked as he looked over at his brother.

"No," Kili replied. "Though there is talk that they've been following us and know why we're headed to Erebor."

"Perhaps they also read the Portents?" Fili asked.

"Aye, it is possible," Kili answered. "I see no other reason why they would know our movements."

"Do you reckon Balin knows?" Fili asked Kili and then looked at Holly. "The portents show signs that it is time to reclaim Erebor." He explained to her. "That is why we're going now, and haven't gone back before now."

"Portents?" she asked and frowned.

"Fancy word for signs," Kili supplied and grinned.

"Oh, okay," Holly said. "You people and your magical stuff."

"Aye," Kili said and Fili chuckled his agreement.

Holly sighed and put an arm around each dwarf as they walked up the steps into the Homely House.

"So... what do these portents tell you?" she asked.

"The ravens are returning to Erebor, and so must we," Fili answered.

"So... ravens are a good thing?" she asked.

"Aye, and very useful," Kili said and grinned.

"For what, might I ask?" she asked.

"Messages," Kili replied.

Their chatter was cut short by the meal. They had entered the dining hall while they walked and talked. Food was spread out on the long table and they all sat down to eat.

"I thought everyone had eaten already," Holly said.

"Don't part a dwarrow and a meal, lass," Bofur said as he plopped down across from her at the table. He grinned widely and piled his plate.

Fili and Kili did the same and Holly saw no reason not to do the same. She was starving and was sure Fili had laughed at her rumbling stomach more than once on the ride back, the apple she had seemed a very long time ago. Of course, Fili's stomach had rumbled too, and Holly had obligingly rubbed it for him. Her hand had slipped underneath his coat so that only a thin layer of fabric separated them.

Holly blushed at the memory as she chose a small bird from a platter along with something that looked like green beans but were longer and thinner. Mashed potatoes and gravy, apparently, were a staple no matter where you went.

Tall glasses of a fine elvish vintage were set on the table before each diner. Along with a large decanter for refills.

The table hummed with the sounds of chatting and eating.

About halfway through the meal Holly's small bird was demolished and she was working on a big slab of red meat. Her second or was it third glass of wine, and more vegetables piled her plate. Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo came into the dining hall.

The four were greeted and three of them took seats around the table. Thorin, however, stood at the head, or very near to it. He held up his hand for silence and cleared his throat.

"We leave at first light," he announced.

This was greeted with much chatter. Thorin didn't say anymore but took a seat and tucked right in, eating in silence. Brooding silence.

Holly watched him for a moment or two before she turned to the others to hear what they were saying.

"Durin's day," she heard from somewhere down the table.

"We must reach Erebor by Durin's day," another voice said in the jumble of voices.

Holly frowned and leaned into Fili and nudged him with her arm. He turned and smiled at her.

"What's Durin's day?" she asked.

He grinned. "It's a... holiday," he shrugged. "Observation."

"A feast day," Kili supplied.

"When is it?" she asked.

"The end of autumn," Bofur supplied as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh," Holly said and nodded. "So there's plenty of time."

"Not really," Bofur said and frowned.

"Why not?" she asked and frowned. "We're in summer now."

"Mid-summer," Bofur said.

"But it's only June," she said.

"What?" Kili asked.

"June," she said as she turned to him. "Don't you have... months?"

"Not anything called 'June'," Kili said and the others shook their heads.

"Hmm," Holly mused. "So... what months do you have?"

" _Afzê_ , _Afnû_ , _Afgêm_ , _Aframêkh_ ," Kili said as he counted them off on his fingers. [translation: _first month, second month, third month, fourth month_ ]

"Kili! That's enough," Thorin said and frowned harshly at his nephew. Kili blinked and looked down at the table, chastised. Holly stroked his hair.

"Sweet lamb," she whispered. She could feel Kili's shoulders shake a little and he looked away. She caught Bifur looking at Kili and grinning, so she suspected he was silently laughing at the incident.

Things went back to normal at the table for a while. But then Holly wondered out loud, "How will I know when to celebrate Christmas?"

"Oh, Christmas?" Bofur asked, Fili and Kili were also going to ask, but the older dwarrow beat them to it.

"Mmmm-hmmm," she said and nodded.

"But what is it?" Fili asked, eyes wide.

"It's a... well... a holiday," she said and shrugged. "A lot of food, gifts, music."

"Like Yule, then?" it was Bilbo that asked from somewhere down the table but got drown out.

"Music, aye?" Bofur asked.

"Oh, sing us something," Kili said. Bofur nodded in agreement.

"Sing? No, I don't sing well," she said and frowned.

"Oh, please?" Kili asked and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, do sing," Fili said and Bofur nodded again and grinned widely.

Holly bit her lip and went over all the Christmas carols she knew by heart. The list wasn't very long of the ones that she wouldn't have to explain. The little group that had been in on the conversation were watching her.

She nodded. "Okay," she said. "But I warn you, it will be bad."

"Just sing it," Kili said and grinned.

She bit her lip and started the first few wobbly strains of 'Good King Wenceslas'. It seemed a good choice because of the topic and a feast was mentioned.

'Good King Wenceslas looked out  
On the feast of Stephen  
When the snow lay round about  
Deep and crisp and even  
Brightly shone the moon that night  
Though the frost was cruel  
When a poor man came in sight  
Gath'ring winter fuel'

Her face turned red as she sang, everyone was watching.

It was Kili who interrupted the song. "Feast of Stephen?" he asked. "Who is Stephen? I thought this was a... Chris-miss song?"

Holly giggled. "Stephen was a saint," she said. "In Christianity... that's a religion. He did good things for people. Helped them."

"Ah, do go on," Kili said.

"Thanks," Holly said and continued singing.

"Hither, page, and stand by me  
If thou know'st it, telling  
Yonder peasant, who is he?  
Where and what his dwelling?"  
"Sire, he lives a good league hence  
Underneath the mountain  
Right against the forest fence  
By Saint Agnes' fountain."

"Underneath the mountain?" it was Bofur this time. He shot a glance at the others. "Was he Khazad?"

Holly frowned. "No," she said. "Why?" That seemed an odd question.

"Oh, I thought because he lived underneath the mountain," Bofur replied.

"No, lots of people live near mountains," she said.

"Well, the song says 'underneath'," Fili reasoned. "We live underneath the mountain."

"Hmmm, lots of people live around the mountains," she said again.

"But the song says..." it was Kili this time.

"But... he didn't really live under the mountain," Holly explained. "I'm assuming you all live inside a mountain?"

"Aye," they all said and nodded.

"Well... in this case, underneath just means at the base of the mountain, not on the inside," she said. "I guess it was a better meter for the song." She shrugged.

"Oh, okay, do go on then," Bofur said.

"Thanks," she replied and continued with the song. But she had to remember where she'd left off.

"Bring me flesh and bring me wine  
Bring me pine logs hither  
Thou and I will see him dine  
When we bear him thither."  
Page and monarch forth they went  
Forth they went together  
Through the rude wind's wild lament  
And the bitter weather

"Sire, the night is darker now  
And the wind blows stronger  
Fails my heart, I know not how,  
I can go no longer."  
"Mark my footsteps, my good page  
Tread thou in them boldly  
Thou shalt find the winter's rage  
Freeze thy blood less coldly."

In his master's steps he trod  
Where the snow lay dinted  
Heat was in the very sod  
Which the Saint had printed  
Therefore, Christian men, be sure  
Wealth or rank possessing  
Ye who now will bless the poor  
Shall yourselves find blessing'

She made it to the end of the song without any more interruptions. Everyone was quiet when it ended, and then erupted in chatter and comments on her singing.

Someone else started in on another completely unrelated song. About drinking and eating until one was stuffed to the eyebrows.

One of the elves caught Holly's eye. He seemed like he wanted to say something to her. She frowned.

"Isn't that the elf you spoke to this morning?" Fili asked as he leaned into her.

"Oh! Yes, I think you're right," she replied. "I should go see what he wants."

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. He watched as Holly left the table and went to speak to the elf.

She cast a glance over her shoulder to him and then followed the elf out of one of the archways. Fili frowned and slid from the table unnoticed. He caught up to her in the wide hallway.

"Are you going to the kitchen?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "He said he's been trying to find me all day."

"Wouldn't you rather stay for the party?" he asked as he took her hand and walked with her behind the elf.

"I'm a little tired, actually," she said. "I think I'll just make the trail mix and then go to bed."

"Aye," Fili said softly and sighed. "I reckon that sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if I join you?"

Holly giggled. "No, not at all," she said and squeezed his hand and he returned it.

Holly found everything she needed in the kitchen, though some of the ingredients took some searching for. And she had to ask for help more than once.

The elves even supplied a small stack of sacks for her to put the mix in, which she thought was very thoughtful of them.

Fili snacked on a couple of handfuls while it was still warm. He declared that it was even better warm. This made Holly giggle because his mouth was full at the time.

"I want to take some of their toilet paper," Holly said as they walked back to the larger room that everyone was sharing.

"Aye?" Fili asked.

"Because, I'm tired of using leaves," she said and shrugged. Fili chuckled.

"Maybe Kili will help with that," Fili suggested. "He's always up for a little mischief."

"And you aren't?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be the same if we didn't include him," he said and shrugged as he smirked.

Holly giggled as Fili held the door open for her.

They split up the six bags of trail mix into the two waterproof bags. She put one into the duffle and the other into her backpack.

Holly considered her first aid kit and removed it from the waterproof bag. It had gone unused and probably would remain so since Oin seemed to be so good at healing.

The others had been filing into the room as they rearranged their things in their packs.

"Oh, Kili," Fili said and motioned his brother to him with a twitch of his head. Kili came up, a smile on his face.

"What is it?" he asked and watched as they finished up repacking.

"How'd you like to help us pilfer something," Fili asked.

Kili gasped, then looked around. He looked back at them, a twinkle in his eye. "What?"

"Toilet paper," Holly said. "For the road."

Kili grinned and nodded. He bounced on the balls of his feet. "We'll need a plan," he said conspiratorially.

"The plan is to grab as much as you can," Bofur said from the next bed over, he'd been listening.

"As quietly as you can," Ori said.

"As invisibly as you can," Nori remarked.

"Are you all in, then?" Holly asked, eyes wide. She hadn't realized there were so many burglars in her midst.

"Aye!" they all said in unison.

"Wiping with leaves is a pain in the arse," Dwalin said.

"Dwalin!" Balin chastised. "Language!"

"If we're going to do this, then let's do it," Bofur said. And suddenly the whole plan didn't feel like Holly's anymore. Which was fine by her. The more paper they could filch, the better mood they'd all be in on the road. Nothing worse than a full company of Grumpy Dwarves with not a Happy or Bashful in sight.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired," she said to Fili much later than she had anticipated. She yawned as she stood. They'd stolen a lot of elvish toilet paper, everyone's packs were bursting with the stuff. But they all knew it would go down soon enough.

"Aye, me too," Fili agreed and nodded, though there was a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What?" she asked as she slipped her hand into his.

He only chuckled in reply as he led them back to their shared room in the Houses of Healing.

* * *

a/n: I don't know if they had toilet paper, but back in Bag End Bilbo complained about the dwarves wrecking his plumbing. So he had a flush toilet. But for my purposes, they had toilet paper. And I can only imagine that elvish toilet paper was possibly the softest thing any of their dwarf butts had ever felt.

a/n2: if anyone is on Tumblr... there was an 'imagine' that was posted today. They requested singing and explaining Good King Wenceslass. I wrote this chapter before that imagine was posted. So this chapter is not fulfilling an imagine.


	34. Chapter 34

a/n: welcome to the new follower and favoriter simplyxlovely.

Gyromice89, it's quite possible it was 60 kilos, they didn't weigh it. Needless to say, the next day after they'd gone, the elves were scratching their heads about the missing tp.

* * *

"Holly?" came Fili's disembodied voice in the darkness of the room. And his hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake.

"Aye?" she asked. She wasn't sure when she started using that word in a serious manner and not mocking.

"It's almost light out," he said softly.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"If you want to bathe and dress, I suggest you wake up," he said. "Uncle says we leave at first light. Remember?"

"Damn," she said and sighed. Even though she'd tried to go to bed early, she had been persuaded to stay up a little bit later.

She pulled that persuasion a little bit closer to her and ran her hand down his naked back. Fili squirmed and chuffed under her hand.

"Are you sure it's bathing and dressing you're thinking about, Love?" she asked as she moved her thigh. She could feel his erect member pressed against her. Fili chuffed again and moved against her.

"I might be thinking of something else," he purred. "Something more exciting than a bath."

"I'd beg to differ," she said and gasped as Fili's palm came in contact with her breast. Then his warm breath against that same flesh. Holly moaned. His tongue flicked her nipple, then warm lips closed around it.

"Damn it, you're a fast learner," she said softly.

"Thank you, Love," he said and grinned up at her. He kissed his way to the other breast and then up to her collarbone.

He settled between her thighs and she opened them wider for him.

Fili had also learned that coupling was much easier for him if Holly was dwarrowdam-size, which she was now. Holly had learned that being dwarrowdam-size was better for sleeping with Fili's arms around her and snuggled up tight against him.

A little clumsily, Fili positioned himself and slid in slowly. Impaling her, sinking in. He chuffed softly and withdrew. Holly moaned and wrapped her legs around him, holding him tightly. Her arms wrapped around him and her hand slid into his hair.

Fili had taken his braids out sometime in the night and his hair fell wild around them. Surrounding them in a curtain of gold. Holly pulled him down to her and kissed him hard and deep. Her tongue matching the thrust of his hips. Fili groaned and quickened his pace. Panting. Reaching for completion.

When it came, he collapsed on her, breathless. Holly held him and traced her fingers on his hot sweaty skin.

"I love you," she whispered into his hair.

"I love you, too," he said softly.

They lay there for a few minutes. Fili reluctantly moved from her, his softened flesh leaving her and she was sad to feel its absence. A void.

"We should bathe," Fili said as he sat on the edge of the bed and absently scratched his stomach.

"We should," she said. "Do you think we can make it through without making love again?"

Fili chuckled. "Probably not," he said and grinned down at her. "You go first."

Holly sighed and swung her legs off the bed. She leaned into him and kissed him a final time before leaving the bed. She gathered the white tunic and buff trousers she'd been wearing and put them on.

Fili watched as she dressed and left the room with a final look back at him over her shoulder. They shared a smile.

Holly got to bathe alone for approximately four minutes before Fili joined her. He sank into the tub without permission. A grin on his face and an erect piece of flesh between his legs.

"You just couldn't control yourself," she said without anger. Fili grinned and stole the soap.

They shared another round of passionate coupling. Water splashed out of the tub. And it eventually got cold before they climbed out and dried off.

The two couldn't seem to part long enough to get dressed.

"I don't want to get back on the road," Holly said between kisses.

"Ah, nor do I," Fili admitted again for the thousandth time. "But we must."

"At least we'll be sharing the same pony again," she said as she parted from him and slipped on a pair of the loose underwear she'd been given.

"Aye," he said and nodded. He did the same but watched while Holly dressed. She'd gone back to being her own size again. Much to Fili's chagrin. He would like to ride with dwarrowdam-Holly one day. But today was not the day.

A big breakfast had been set out for them, to which Holly and Fili had arrived late. But they still ate well. Holly gathered what was left of the bacon and biscuits into a couple of napkins for later.

The elves had given them supplies. Dried meats and fruits, flour, salt, sugar, and spices. Anything that wouldn't spoil.

They had also put out some odd bread for them, but Bombur didn't take any of it. Holly had asked what it was, since it lie untouched on the platter.

"It is lembas," the elf nearby said when asked. "Travelling bread."

"Oh," she replied and frowned, eyeing it. It was cut in large squares and wrapped in leaves.

"One bite can fill a grown man's belly for an entire day," the elf mentioned when Holly didn't say anything more.

"Well... it's better than not eating, I reckon," she replied as she continued to eye the bread.

"Much better," the elf replied. "Shall I help you?"

"Yes, please," she said and nodded. They had put all ten squares of the stuff into two sacks.

And that is how her backpack had become heavier and fuller than was probably comfortable. But she had strapped it onto the pony's saddle. She knew she would have to do a little more finagling of her belongings to make it comfortable.

"Lass, yer wanted," it was Dwalin that brought her attention around to what was happening and not Rivendell. She would miss it.

"Wanted?" she asked as Fili looked down at Dwalin, too.

"Aye," Dwalin nodded. "Thorin wishes te speak ter ye. Come."

Holly sighed and nodded. Dwalin turned, not helping her down. Fili took her hand to help her down. He squeezed it before he let it go. "It'll be okay," he said. "He hasn't said anything..."

Holly nodded and patted Fili's thigh before she turned to follow Dwalin.

Thorin turned from his pony when Dwalin arrived, Holly approached hesitantly.

He noted her unsure steps. The _darjuna_ , Holly, was dressed more normally than usual. Heavy boots, brown leggings that were at least one size too large, a white shirt with lacings at the collar that was one size too small. But covered with her odd hooded short coat she always wore. [ _darjuna_ : strange woman, stranger, outsider]

He suspected the clothing came from the troll hoard.

Stepping forward he looked around. Too many ears. "Walk with me," he said. Holly knew it wasn't a request. She nodded and followed him, catching up to him a few paces later. Dwalin silently followed behind.

"I am hesitant to allow you to come on this journey," he said. He didn't look at her.

"I figured as much," she said and glanced over her shoulder at the silent Dwalin.

"Gandalf has told me that you might be useful yet," he said.

"Oh, he did?" she asked. "That's reassuring." It came out more sarcastic than she had meant it to sound.

Thorin began a chuckle and his face split into a grin, but he squelched both and schooled his features into his implacable mask of grump and he cleared his throat. Dwalin growled low in his throat, a somewhat menacing sound and Holly glanced back at him again.

"He tells me you will be most useful if you will allow yourself to be trained," he said.

"Ummm, about that," she said and Thorin looked up at her. "Gandalf has been saying that he would train me since I joined you. He has yet to do anything. We've shared about twenty words with each other."

"I see," he said and nodded. Dwalin humphfed his agreement.

"So if there's any resistance, it's from him, not me," she said. "I really would like to learn more about what I can do. So maybe I don't almost die next time."

"Yes, that would be of benefit to you," he replied.

"Or kill someone," Dwalin suggested.

"Only the bad guys," Holly said and shrugged.

"Even so," Dwalin said softly.

"He also hasn't been here very much, if you'll recall," she said. "He keeps going off and doing wizard things."

"I have noticed," Thorin said and nodded. He stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder down the path, beyond Dwalin. Then he turned, Dwalin stepped aside and waited. "Now let us speak of my nephew."

"Kili?" Holly asked and smirked as she turned to face the group down the path from which they'd walked.

Thorin chuckled. Actually chuckled. He also shot her a glance from the corner of his eye.

"I am fully aware of your relationship with Fili," he said.

"Oh, good, then I don't have to break the news," she said and bit her lip. He'd probably order her beheaded or something.

"I cannot say I fully approve, but I don't wish to interfere any more than necessary," he said. "He is my nephew but he is not my son. I do not know what Vili would have done."

"Vili?" she asked. "Fili's father?"

"Aye," he nodded. "I am also aware of the nature of the Baram. In that they do not have Ones and it is left up to their own desires."

"Oh, good, I don't have to tell you that part, either," she said.

"It's amazing what one dwarrow knows," Thorin said softly.

"Indeed," she quipped.

"Back to my point," he said. "What are your intentions toward Fili?"

"Ummm... whatever Fili's intentions are towards me, I reckon," she said and shrugged.

"If you live long enough to see the day, will you see yourself married to him?" he asked. Very straightforward was our Thorin.

"Yes, of course," she said and bit her lip. "I'd... had brief thoughts in that direction when I first saw him." She smiled and thought Thorin might have a small smile flick across his face, too. Dwalin had a frown, but then he was always frowning.

"Did you," he said and nodded. "That is good, then. I was afraid you'd need to be coerced."

"No coercion necessary," she said and sighed. "I'm a goner."

Thorin chuckled.

"He's really very handsome," she confessed.

"Is he?" Thorin asked. "He's considered on the runty side. Among dwarves, that is."

"No, he's... very nice to look at," Holly said and tried to find Fili at the back of the group, but she couldn't make him out. "Size isn't everything, it's what's inside that counts."

Thorin nodded. "Another thing..."

"Yes?" she turned to look at him.

"Balin has mentioned to me about your age difference between you and Fili," he said.

"Oh, that," she said and sighed.

"He has considered that you could possibly be worried," he said.

"I... I guess I am," she said.

Thorin cleared his throat. "I know very little of dwarrowdams," he began, looking a little uncomfortable. "But my sister, Dis, was ninety-nine when she birthed Fili."

"Holy Moses!" Holly blurted.

"It is not so old," Thorin said. "And she birthed Kili when she was one hundred four."

"Ugh," Holly said and shook her head.

"She lives, still," Thorin said. "She is one hundred eighty-one this year."

"Wow," Holly said and sighed. "Unbelievable. My own grandmother is eighty-seven."

Thorin smiled and looked down. "A mere child," he said and chuckled. "But you may want to speak with Gandalf on such matters as age. I do not know how old a wizard grows to be." He frowned. "We go back now."

"So... are you giving me permission to come?" she asked bringing them back to the original topic.

"Aye," he said and nodded. "As long as you're compliant to Gandalf's wish to train you."

"Of course," she said.

"Then you may come... as long as you don't cause trouble," he said. "And you must swear to do as I, Dwalin or Balin tell you. And you must say nothing of the quest to anyone we meet."

"Of course," she said and nodded. They reached the others.

"Balin," Thorin said and motioned to Balin. Balin nodded and reached into his bag and pulled out a folded piece of something that looked like paper but was thicker. He also pulled out a small pot of ink and a short quill. He brought them both over to Thorin and Thorin gave the paper to Holly.

Taking it, she unfolded it and eyed it. It was fancy writing, unlike any font she'd seen. She strained and looked up at Thorin.

"Can ye not read, lass?" Balin asked, eyes wide.

"I can read," she said. "But this is odd, give me a moment." She bit her lip as she tried to make sense of it. Words looked familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Dots over the 'A's. Odd 'D's and 'L's. Very flowy and flowery.

It was a contract. It said they would not be held responsible if she should die on the journey or the end quest. Death by dragon was a threat. Also goblins and wargs.

"What's a warg?" she asked as she looked up from the contract.

"Big nasty beasts," Dwalin said. "Like a giant wolf but with more teeth and not as smart. The orcs ride them."

"Oh," she said and nodded. They hadn't seen any wargs in the attack. She continued reading.

Death by incineration, etc. She frowned. "Well, at least you'll see to my funeral services," she said and shook her head. "So very thoughtful. I'd like a pyre or a Viking funeral boat, if you would." She took the quill from Balin and he uncapped the inkpot.

"Viking funeral boat?" Dwalin asked and frowned.

"Ah... put me in a boat and shoot flaming arrows at it," she said and shrugged.

Dwalin looked thoughtful as he nodded. Holly went back to the contract and quill.

"With all the magic and stuff that goes on around here," she said eyeing the quill and pot. "I'm surprised no one's invented a ballpoint pen."

"A what?" Balin asked.

"It's a pen... that you don't have to dip into the ink," she said. "It's got the ink inside it." And she ran her finger along the shaft of the quill.

Balin blinked up at her and his mouth formed an 'O' as he thought about that.

Holly shrugged and sloppily put the quill to the contract and signed it. She flapped it around to dry it before she handed it back to Balin.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Nay, lass," Balin said. "That will be all." Thorin nodded and turned. Balin went back to his pony, Dwalin followed and headed to his own pony.

"Rude," Holly muttered softly and walked back to Fili.

"What was that? What happened?" Fili asked as Holly mounted behind him.

"Oh, not much," she said. "We went for a little walk. He said I could come along if I would train with Gandalf."

"But you'd planned to do that," Fili said and frowned.

"Aye, I told Thorin that," she said. "So I signed a contract."

"Aye?" Fili asked and smiled. "Is he cutting you in to the share?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably not," she said and shrugged. "I didn't read anything about a share."

"Oh," Fili said. "Well, I'll give you some of mine."

"You'd better," she said. "If we... if we survive, I'm sure you'll expect me to marry you."

"Well, of course," he said and squawked when Holly hugged him tightly from behind.


	35. Chapter 35

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. Prost, flute1021, Leafpool16985

Thank you Prost and Katherine Sparrow for the nice reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

The trail out of Rivendell was narrow and winding. There were many forks in the road and Holly hoped Thorin's map showed the way out. They would stop for a few minutes and Thorin, Dwalin and Balin would talk. Gandalf would just sit on his horse and look around, completely lost, occasionally he would say something to the others in the lead.

Gandalf wasn't the best spokesperson for the Maiar. Mostly he seemed to be an absentee wizard, as far as Holly was concerned. And she was, very. He needed to stay in one spot and tell her some things. But she could never manage to get him alone.

'Soon,' she promised herself as she yawned.

"Why don't you nap?" Fili asked. It was afternoon and they had been going for a while.

"Okay," she said and snuggled down into him. Fili could feel Holly re-sizing herself slowly to fit his back. He pulled her arms a little tighter around his middle.

Soon he could feel her rhythmic breathing.

A while later, just before the sun dropped below the mountain, Thorin called a halt for the day. Fili had not been paying attention, off in his own thoughts, when an exclamation went up. He blinked and looked around. More than one person was looking at him and his rider.

He blinked, realizing what exactly they were seeing.

"Holly," he said and nudged her with his elbow. "Holly, wake now."

"Ah, wha?" she asked and raised her head from his back. She blinked and looked around.

"Wake now, please," Fili said softly.

"Oh... shit..." she said and looked around at the dwarves looking at her, mouths agape.

They were exchanging glances, puzzled. Whispers.

No one said anything. Thorin came through on his pony, parting the onlookers. Gandalf in his wake, to see what was going on. Thorin sat there, silent and stony.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "I am to suspect you knew nothing of this?" he asked Thorin.

"Would someone tell me about it now?" Thorin looked at Gandalf then to Holly and finally to Fili.

Fili frowned. "How-"

"I can change sizes," Holly said sheepishly and gave a slight smile.

"It is part of her," Gandalf said. Not really explaining all that well.

"My father was..."

"An emissary," Gandalf supplied. "A missionary to help against Sauron."

Thorin nodded and considered that information. But his frown never left his face.

"He used his power," Gandalf said and motioned to Holly, indicating her current size. "As a way to ease the races into accepting him. Pallando also had this gift."

"Gift," Thorin said and the line between his eyes deepened as did the creases on his forehead as he eyed her. He turned his pony and left them all standing there.

Holly looked around at the others. They too moved on, casting glances back at her over their shoulders.

"They hate me now," Holly said softly behind Fili and gripped him tightly about his middle. He patted her hand. He couldn't deny it, nor would he accept it.

He frowned and guided the pony in line with the others.

It was Kili who held back until Fili came up alongside his pony. He smiled at them both. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked Holly.

"I was afraid," she said and peered over Fili's shoulder to the others that had gone ahead now. "And for good reason, I think."

"No," Kili said. "They're just... a little surprised, that's all. They'll get over it."

"But your Uncle won't," she said.

"He... he doesn't get over a lot of things," Kili said and looked around.

They were silent until they dismounted the ponies and led them to the little paddock area that had been quickly constructed with branches intertwined with each other to fence in the ponies while they grazed for the night.

"Are you going to... change?" Fili asked her softly when he thought they were alone. She was still dwarrow-sized. They were standing close with the ponies around them. Fili pressed his forehead to hers.

"I probably should," she said and bit her lip. "But I don't want to. I like it like this."

"Like what?" he asked and looked down into her eyes.

"I like us," she said. "I like looking up at you instead of down."

"Aye... I like it too," he said and smiled faintly.

* * *

Thorin frowned as he listened to the low conversation on the other side of his pony. He didn't think he could trust Holly, even though everyone else thought she was trustworthy. She still had not done anything to prove herself.

He waited until the pair walked away. He peered over the back of the pony to see Fili help Holly over the branch fencing. And they walked away from the group.

"Something amiss?" Dwalin asked behind him.

"Of course," Thorin grumped, his scowl growing blacker.

"Probably shouldn't think too much about that," Dwalin said. "Gandalf said it was something they can do."

Thorin replied with a huff. "She's mocking us," he said.

Dwalin chuckled humorlessly. "I see no reason why she should," he said. "She's shown no disdain towards us. Only like and even fondness in some cases."

Thorin glared at his man-at-arms.

"Don't think that her only friends are Fili and Kili," Dwalin replied. "She's well liked by a good many of the company."

"Then they've been lied to," Thorin said and stalked away. Dwalin shook his head at Thorin's back.

"Not everyone hates us, Thorin," he said. Thorin stopped but he didn't turn. Then he left.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Holly asked. Fili was looking around the group, searching for someone.

"To find Gandalf," he replied. "We need to speak to him."

"About what?" she asked. There were a lot of things she needed to say to the old wizard, but she wondered what Fili thought they needed to talk about.

"Getting you a staff," Fili replied. "Surely these trees are as good as any."

"So why not here?" she asked.

"Aye, exactly my thought," he replied and squeezed her hand.

"Just don't do anything foolish, Fili," she said.

Fili chuckled. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"I know how you can be when you're angry," she said and bit her lip.

"Have I mentioned that I am sorry for that?" he asked.

"Aye, you said," Holly replied and squeezed his hand. "I just... I don't want there to be any anger over this. Over Gandalf and me. He's... odd. Maybe that is his way." She shrugged.

"Aye," Fili said and sighed as he nodded. "I'll just ask. Okay?"

"Okay," she said.

* * *

Night was falling fast and three hunters went out to bring back dinner. Being an archer, Kili was among them. Bilbo volunteered to forage and Holly went too since no one else really wanted to do that.

"Oh!" Bilbo exclaimed from behind a bush.

"What?" Holly asked, peering over the bush to look at the fuzzy little Hobbit.

"Look! Tomatoes!" he said and beamed, holding up two prime specimins larger than what his hands could hold.

"Oh, lovely," Holly grinned.

Bilbo nodded and put them in his foraging sack and gathered four more of a similar size.

"Any green ones?" she asked.

"Oh, aye!" Bilbo replied. "We'll have a few for the days ahead. Good thinking."

"With salt!" Holly said and sighed.

"Haven't had a good tomato since..." Bilbo stood up and blinked. "Since home."

"Yeah," Holly said and sighed.

"Maybe we can find some carrots," Bilbo said after pulling himself out of his momentary reverie.

"Good idea," Holly said and followed him through the mountainous landscape to gather carrots and a few onions.

Fili had conveniently disappeared when everyone was getting their jobs for dinner. He wanted to speak to Gandalf before he could be cornered by someone else.

And that's what he did. When Gandalf would have disappeared into the thick forest off the path, Fili stepped out and stopped the old wizard.

"Ah, young Fili," Gandalf said and smiled.

"I need to speak to you," Fili said.

"Of course you do," Gandalf said and nodded. "Come, we'll walk."

Fili waited until Gandalf passed him before he turned and joined the wizard on his path away from camp.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Gandalf said, though Fili had a feeling he knew already. Or at least had some idea.

"A staff for Holly," Fili said. "How is she to go about it?"

"Isn't that something she should be asking me?"

"Well, yes, but she is busy," Fili replied.

"And you are not," the wizard mentioned.

"On purpose, I can assure you," Fili answered. "But to my question."

"Ah, yes, a staff," Gandalf said. "She should be of a mind to have one, of course. If she doesn't think she can do it, she won't be able to do it, mind."

"Mmmm," Fili said and nodded.

"She should know it in her hand, how it feels, looks, the length," the old wizard said and it felt to Fili that the wizard was trying to cast a spell over him. He could feel the staff in his own hand. "Of course, she doesn't really need a staff." And the feeling abruptly disappeared.

"Oh?" Fili asked looking up at the wizard from his hand.

"No," Gandalf replied and shook his head. "But I've found it's a useful weapon. And it keeps my pipe." He reached up into the top and withdrew his long pipe. He smiled and Fili shook his head.

"Ah, a seat," Gandalf said and took a seat on a large rock. "Care to join me?"

Fili frowned. "Maybe another time," he said. "I should get back to camp."

"Yes," Gandalf replied absently as he fished through his bag for his tobacco pouch.

Fili watched half a moment more before he left the old wizard to his pipe. Fili thought that if he lingered too long, he'd want to smoke too. It was something he hadn't done since before Rivendell.

And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted dinner to hurry up and be over so he could sit around the fire with everyone else and smoke. Like before.

When he arrived back at camp, he saw that the hunters and foragers had gotten back and all were bustling about. They'd found a small clearing in the trees. Enough to have a fire and lay down their beds, but not much else. So everyone sat where they would sleep.

Bombur and Nori tended the food. Fili immediately set eyes on Holly. She and Master Baggins were huddled together near Bombur and Nori. Knives in their hands and cutting something.

Fili walked over, stepping over sleeping mats and finally arriving by Holly. He peered around. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh! Fili!" Holly said and grinned. "Bilbo found tomatoes."

Fili frowned. "What... what are you going to do with them?" he asked.

"We're slicing them," she said and Bilbo nodded and smiled.

"And then what are you going to do with them?" Fili asked.

"Why, we're going to eat them, of course," Bilbo said. "Do you want some?"

"Ah... no," Fili said and shook his head.

Holly thought Fili looked repulsed by the tomatoes. He grabbed Holly's arm and tugged her away from Bilbo's side.

"What?" Holly asked.

"What are you doing?" he hissed up at her. She had changed sizes again. But he couldn't blame her for that.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm helping with dinner."

"No, with the tomatoes, don't eat them," he said, looking a little pained.

"Why not?" she asked and frowned. She'd already eaten a small one on the way back to camp and even without salt it had been delicious. Something to be said for organically grown food.

"They're... poisonous," Fili said softly and looked up at her.

"What?" she asked and chuckled. "They're fine."

"No, Love, they're deadly things," he said.

Holly shook her head. "I'm sure Bilbo knows what he's doing," she said. He had identified the tomatoes first, and they were certainly the tomatoes Holly knew from home.

Fili sighed and followed the few steps back to Bilbo's side. "Bilbo," she said. "Fili says these are poisonous." And that got the attention of Bombur and Nori by the fire.

Bilbo chuckled. "No, far from it," he said and grinned. "They're fine." He popped a wedge into his mouth and chewed as he nodded. He held the plate out to Fili, offering him a wedge and smiled.

"Ah, no thanks," Fili said and frowned as he watched in horror as Bilbo chewed and swallowed. Holly picked up a wedge and raised it to her lips but Fili couldn't watch. He slapped it out of her hand. "NO!"

"Fili!" Holly said. "What is wrong with you?" She carefully said each word.

"They're poisonous!" Fili said loudly. "You shouldn't!"

Bilbo blinked, his jaw dropped. He looked from Fili to Holly and then back to Fili. He cleared his throat. Bombur and Nori joined them.

"Bombur, tell them," Fili said. He had a pained look on his face.

"Fili," Holly said. "They're fine, honest. I eat them all the time at home."

"So do I," Bilbo said.

"But..."

"No buts," Holly said and sighed. "It's because they're related to the nightshade, isn't it?"

Bombur and Nori looked at her and then exchanged glances. Frowning.

"It's a bush, that produces little black berries," Holly said. "Some birds can eat them. But they are poisonous to us."

"Aye," Bombur said and nodded. Bilbo nodded too.

"Potatoes are also related to that bush," Holly said. "But you eat them."

"Aye," Bombur said and nodded.

"And eggplant, too," Holly supplied, but everyone frowned. "Hmmm... it's long and purple with white inside."

"Oh yes," Bilbo said and nodded. Bombur also nodded and considered.

Tentatively, Bombur stuck out his hand to the plate Bilbo still held. He picked up a small wedge of juicy red tomato and took a small bite. He winced as he chewed. Then swallowed.

"Well?" Holly asked.

"It was... good," Bombur said. "But we'll have to wait and see if I die."

"If you die, I'll fix it," Holly said and grinned. Bombur chuckled and shook his head, his chins wagging, braid swaying.

Fili was quiet as they ate dinner. He watched as Holly and Bilbo finished off the tomatoes they had cut, eating their fill and ignoring most of the other food.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Fili said and looked at her.

"I do," she said and smiled. "You'll see."

She didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd had tomato sauce in the lasagna he'd had at her grandmother's house all those weeks ago. And he'd survived.

Fili nodded. "Oh, I spoke with Gandalf earlier," he said. "About a staff."

"Oh, what did he say?" she asked and turned to look at him now.

"He said a lot of things," Fili replied. "But the interesting thing... is that you don't actually need a staff."

"Oh?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Fili shrugged. "He said it's a useful weapon, and it holds his pipe, but you don't really need one," he said and shrugged again.

"So what would I use?" she asked and frowned.

"Maybe... put it in something?" he asked. "Gandalf carries that bag with him over his shoulder."

"Yes, I've seen it," Holly nodded.

"He keeps his tobacco in it," Fili said and grinned.

Holly made a face and wrinkled her nose. Fili chuckled. "I might have a pipe later," he said.

"Ugh," she said and made a face. "You men and your pipes." She chuckled and kissed him lightly. Fili chuffed.


	36. Chapter 36

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new story favoriters and/or followers: habblez and Ancient-0-Warrior

* * *

The next few days were very much like the previous ones on the mountain. The only difference in them was the weather. It continually grew a little more cold each day. Until they found snow. And then it began to rain.

Holly put on another shirt and another pair of trousers each day. She felt she would soon be too big to move, like a little kid stuffed into a snow suit. Her pack on the pony would soon be void of clothes.

The trail up was narrow and treacherous. Holly was glad she was behind Fili on the pony and not on her own. She had changed to dwarrow-size and clung to his back. She figured being smaller was easier for Fili and the pony. Huddling under the back of Fili's oiled leather cloak as they had earlier in their travels, she clung to him. You wouldn't find Fili complaining, however. He loved every moment of Holly clinging to him for warmth and comfort. Especially now that she was small.

No one spoke very much. There was no food to be hunted or gathered. And they ate from the stores the elves had given them. It would last a few more days, but Bombur complained.

"Fili, what are you doing?" Holly asked as she sat on the bed they would share. A few of the dwarves had practiced their fighting skills for a while. But the terrain was too rocky to do much but slip. It was almost dark and there was nothing to do besides sleep, but it was too early, and no one really wanted to chance any more weapon's practice. To top off Holly's boredom, Fili was being secretive.

He'd gotten a roll of fine leather cording from one of the other dwarves. And he had been making something from it. But he wouldn't tell her what. Every time they stopped, Fili had taken the thing out of his pack and worked on it. Tying tiny knots in the leather cords until it looked like a net.

"When I'm done, I'll tell you," he said and smiled up at her. She'd asked him each time he sat down with it. She hoped he would finish it soon as she was eager to see what the final creation would be.

"Maybe tonight?" she asked as she pulled his blanket up around his shoulders. It had started to snow again and Holly was shivering, though Fili showed no signs of being cold. Neither did the other dwarves, but Bilbo was huddled under his blanket.

"Maybe," Fili said and held the thing up and frowned. He put it back down and continued working.

Holly sighed. "You seem very determined," she said and moved closer to him to watch. The thing he was making had a net pouch made of the fine leather cording all tied of knots at one end. And an intricate braid to finish off the top of the netting, which Fili was working on.

"I am," he said. "Give me your stone."

"Huh?" she asked and blinked at him, surprised at his words, so lost in thought was she. She'd been thinking about his wonderfully skilled hands. About how they worked with the fine cording, that he'd had any feeling in his fingers at all it was so cold out.

"Your stone, I need to borrow it," he said and looked up at her. "I'll give it back, promise." He smiled at her, one corner of his mouth turning up. He could tell she was hesitant to give up the stone, even for a second. He couldn't blame her for not wanting anyone to touch probably the only thing she had of her father. He wiggled his fingers.

Holly shook her head and pulled her backpack to her and rummaged through it with one hand until it closed on the elongated egg shape of the stone. She withdrew it and handed it to Fili.

She watched as he slipped it into the leather netting. It didn't fit all the way in, but the intricate braid came around just under the point. Fili closed it up, joining the two ends with another intricate knot and loop closure.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly over his shoulder. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Making a holder for you," he said and grinned. "So you can carry it with you. On you."

"Oh, that's genius!" she said and kissed his cheek.

Fili blushed. "I just have to braid the strap and it will be finished," he said.

"Okay, I'll be quiet now," she said and watched as he searched her face a moment, then he nodded and went back to the project.

There were more leather cords than Holly could count. They kept moving in Fili's deft fingers. He separated them into bunches carefully. And began braiding them in thick flat braids until they were long enough. Then he joined them to the opposite side of the braiding edge.

"Okay, all done," he said and held it up.

Holly sat and admired it as Fili held it up for her to see. She bit her lip. "Oh, I... don't know what to say," she said softly. "It's... beautiful." She looked at him. "It really is." It really was a work of art. Fili's fingers had been made to do braidwork and tie intricate knots.

"It was nothing," he said and shrugged.

"It is something," she countered. "It took you three days."

"But not all day," he said and chuckled.

She turned the piece over and over in her hands, admiring the work. "I'll cherish it forever," she said. Fili's face split into a grin, but the grin was soon stamped out by Holly's lips on his. He moaned into the sudden kiss, her fingers on his cheek.

She pressed him back onto their bed and continued to kiss him. In between kisses she said 'thank you' each time their lips parted. Fili chuckled.

"You're the best..." she frowned, searching for a word. "Boyfriend... a girl could ask for." But that didn't seem like the right word. Her eyes never left his face as she memorized him in that moment. Him flat on his back looking up at her. He leaned up to capture her lips for a final kiss.

"Betrothed," Fili said as he came back down from the kiss.

"Betrothed?" she asked, eyes wide. Fili nodded. "Truly?"

Fili smiled. "Yes, truly," he said. "If you will have me, that is."

Holly felt her face flush. A grin spread over her mouth. She nodded. "Yes, I will have you Fili," she said and lowered herself to him. She felt like crying. All this time, for all her life, she never thought anything like that would ever happen.

"Don't cry, Love," he whispered against her lips. "You're supposed to be happy."

"I am happy," she said, her chin wobbled. Fili kissed it. Holly buried her face in his neck and sighed deeply as she composed herself.

Fili hadn't realized it would ever be so easy. He'd always thought asking for finalization of their courtship had to be something big and grand. A long decision with a lot of careful consideration that had to be made.

He'd heard of other courting couples courting for months and years. And then they would deliberate a lot, terms to be met. A lot of back and forth, a lot of hesitation. And then there were couples that had a whirlwind courtship. Fili felt like neither of those had happened. It was neither fast nor slow. But maybe by some people's thinking it would be fast. But being with Holly both day and night without ceasing for these last weeks rather accelerated things a bit.

He sighed. "Now, I think, we should go to bed," he said and Holly nodded and let him up. He cleared off the bed. "I'm sure Uncle will drag us all up at the crack of dawn."

"Again," Holly said and sighed. Fili chuckled.

Holly tucked her new stone pouch back in her bag and pushed the bag up near her small pillow. She yawned.

"And you're tired," Fili said.

"Aye," she said and nodded as she lay down and pulled her blanket up. Fili soon joined her. They grew to not care if they got looks from the others as they shared a bed. But they had not coupled since Rivendell, to their credit and dismay. Fili could feel Holly wanting him almost constantly. But there was no place they could go off together, and coupling amidst the sleeping dwarves wasn't something they'd like to chance. Especially since there was always at least one person on guard duty.

* * *

They woke to a cold drizzle. Bombur passed around the dried meat and a few pieces of fruit. But there was no time to eat as the ponies were saddled right away and they were off as soon as everyone had their bedrolls packed up.

The wind whipped around them and the rain got worse as they went further up the mountain. It was on the fourth day that things got really bad.

Rocks flew from overhead. Barely missing them at times. And the sounds of thunder echoed all around them.

No one said anything about it. But Holly thought it was strange to have thunder but no lightning flashes. The sky stayed gloomy and dark and not a flash of light to be seen anywhere.

"Shouldn't we be stopping?" Holly asked Fili, she was almost yelling the thunder was so loud.

"Aye," Fili said. "But it's not safe here." Fili's stomach was in knots, and not from his own thoughts. He looked at Holly and wondered just what she was thinking.

Soon after that Thorin called a stop, as the way grew more dangerous.

"We'll have to lead the ponies," Thorin said to the group as everyone was huddled together against the wind and rain. Thunder boomed and rocks fell from overhead.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Holly asked Fili when everyone had started to lead their ponies away.

Fili shrugged. "I would think so, but Uncle wants to keep going," he said. Holly bit her lip and nodded. She kissed Fili on the temple and they set off after everyone joining in the middle of the line.

Holly was just ahead of Fili and Kili was behind him. Bofur was ahead of Holly, but she couldn't tell who was ahead of him.

More rocks fell and some crashed into the side of the mountain above them. Holly looked up just in time to see a rock and side step it. Fili's eyes were wide in horror as he realized what just almost happened.

And suddenly there was even more noise from above and a great noise as of rock sliding against rock. Holly winced and covered her ears as she looked up.

"Stone gaints!" someone said over the noise and Holly could just make it out. Fili poked her in the side. Once he'd gotten her attention he pointed up to the other mountain where a stone giant was.

It was a giant. Made out of the same stone that the mountain was. Perfectly camouflaged. And it was moving around, climbing on the top of the mountain opposite them.

Having already seen the stone trolls and orcs, Holly shouldn't have been surprised to see these giants made of stone. But she was.

It broke a piece off the mountain and threw it at their mountain. Something moved overhead dislodging more rocks over them. They pressed to the side of the mountain out of harm's way. The ponies were growing skittish at the fray.

A large chunk of rock went hurtling away from their mountain and smashed into the stone giant. It staggered back but recovered. In all the action on the mountain, Fili urged Holly on, Bofur and the others had moved on. Fili was soon behind her with his pony.

But then the mountain shook and things fell apart. The ponies forgotten as part of their path was torn away, sheared right off. Someone screamed and everyone went rushing to see.

"Bilbo!" someone shouted. "Hang on!"

And then Thorin disappeared over the side. Bilbo was handed back up by Thorin and Holly edged herself to the edge to see what the hell had happened.

Thorin was standing below on a small ledge, brushing himself off and looking up at them. A frown on his face. And then the mountain shook again and the ledge started giving way under Thorin's feet.

Fili gasped as he dropped to the ground to give his uncle a hand up. Others did the same but none of the helping hands could reach him. Holly pulled Kili out of the way and dropped down and thrust her hand down. Thorin had to jump to reach, and as he did, the last of the ledge gave way and he dangled for a moment before Holly pulled him up and then many hands were on his coat pulling him roughly over the ledge.

Overhead more rocks fell and there was no time to celebrate Thorin's or Bilbo's state of aliveness. Before anyone could move on with the ponies, a crack formed and part of the shelf were they stood began to rip away.

Fili turned to see Kili along with a few others fall slowly away. "Kili!" he yelled and made to reach for him but Kili was too far away to reach. He stepped out, wanting to jump, wanting to take that step and leap. But he stumbled, missing the step that would have allowed him to launch safely. And an arm came around him like steel and pulled him back onto the shelf.

Fili blinked and gasped. Realizing what he'd done, he sank back against Holly, her arm tightly around him.

It pained Fili to look away, but he couldn't watch his brother die. He turned away and closed his eyes and waited. It seemed like forever.

And suddenly a great shout sounded behind him. Holly's arm relaxed and he felt her breathing again. His stomach unclenched with relief and then he dared to peek. Searching the mountain below them, he found the small group huddled against the mountain.

He looked up at Holly and she down at him. He leaned back against her and sighed.

* * *

Holly thought she was going to shit herself when she saw Fili begin to step off the edge of the shelf. She also knew he didn't mean to give her a heart attack. But the crack had happened right at his feet and by the grace of Mahal and all the other gods he wasn't left in the middle of the thing to fall straight down to his death.

She watched Kili fall away with the others, the only thing anchoring her to sanity was Fili's bulk pressed into her. But the others made it with a crash to settle against the mountain a little further down.

"Come!" was the call at her back. They turned and watched as the others in their group headed off with the ponies. The pair had little choice but to follow. Grabbing their pony, Fili held tightly to Holly's hand and they walked with Holly going ahead.

They were led into a cave. The ponies were put into the back and unloaded. Dressed in dry clothes with their wet things lying about to dry, they settled down to wait out the storm as there was little else to do.

Eventually they were joined by their missing members. Many hugs and greetings were shared and then everyone settled down again. It grew dark even darker than it had been, night was falling.

Holly watched Fili as he sat with Kili against the wall and smoked his pipe. He looked at her and held it out to her, a smirk on his face. She frowned and shook her head as she closed her eyes. Fili chuckled and took a deep drag off the vile thing.

Yawning, Holly pulled the blanket over her and fell asleep.

It was sometime later when she heard talking. It was Bilbo and someone else talking. Maybe Bofur, she couldn't be sure. She also couldn't hear what was being said. And then it was quiet again. She yawned and settled back down.

And she dreamed of a big crack in the back wall of the cave. And then the floor opening up and swallowing them.

And then suddenly it was real and she was awake. Tangled in her blanket and backpack. Falling in a heap with Fili. All arms and legs and hair. And others fell on top of them until Holly thought she would be flattened.

She squawked, the only sound she could make.

But others made up for her lack of vocabulary with many curses in their own language and hers. And some other things she'd never heard before.

One by one the bodies were removed from her. "Stay down!" Fili whispered harshly to her. There were a great many legs surrounding her. And a little fighting and scuffling in the group. And then Fili was back at her side again, kneeling down next to her.

"Change! You must change now," he hissed to her. "We're in Goblintown. You have to hide." Worry was in his eyes as he looked through the others' legs and up at the group of backs surrounding them.

"What? Why? What's going on?" she asked, a little muddle-headed with sleep and shock. She felt a twinge in her stomach that wasn't from her. She looked up at Fili, his face full of worry.

"Goblins, orcs," he whispered. "They've taken the horses, and they'll take us too. You have to change. These beasts know no decency."

As Fili spoke, Holly changed size. The others began to move and Fili helped her up and pulled her hood up as she fumbled to secure her trousers and boots better.

"I still don't understand," she hissed at Fili.

"They'll... they'll rape you if they know you're female," he said and it hurt him to say it. "Then they'll beat you until you're dead. And then rape you again."

"Oh, I see," Holly said and frowned. Foul beasts, indeed. She squeezed his hand.

* * *

a/n: Well, that was quite the chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it.


	37. Chapter 37

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new story followers and favoriters. Pint-sized She-Bear, imsoinlooove, and Belleltalienne 

Kelwtim2spar, thanks, glad you enjoyed it. I thought it was exciting too, this next one is also exciting. *grin*

* * *

Fili wrapped his arm around Holly's shoulders and held her closely to him. He'd never been so scared for another person in all his life. He was sure she could feel him shaking with it.

Holly could feel more than Fili's shaking. She could feel his fear. It was real, palpable. She could almost taste it.

"Where's Gandalf?" she whispered up to him. He frowned and looked around, shrugging he shook his head. He turned and pulled Holly's hood up further to hide her a little better. He smiled down at her and wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't, now was not the time. He wanted to tell her it would be okay. He could feel her panic. Feel it building up inside her.

And suddenly hands came and were taking weapons and going through pockets. Holly elbowed a goblin in the chin. It yelped and hands were laid on her parting her from Fili. They shook her to keep her where she stood. They were prisoners, surrounded and weaponless. Or almost so, as she was sure Fili still had his private arsenal in his coat.

Thorin and the biggest ugly goblin Fili had ever seen were talking. Threatening each other. But neither Fili nor Holly could make out what was being said. Fili's heart was pounding in his ears. Holly could feel Fili's heart pounding in his ears, which only made her even more scared. She looked over to him. He stood silently watching the huge head goblin and Thorin talking.

Then all hell broke loose. Swords came flying back at them, someone was shouting. Dwarves snatching their weapons from the air. Someone took down the goblin that was holding Holly. Kili armed himself and drew back an arrow and let fly. Quickly he reloaded and took out another.

It was only another two heartbeats and then everyone was on the run. Fili found Holly in the crowd and took her hand and helped her along as she shuffled in shoes that were too big. She had one hand on the stone at her side, to keep it from slamming into her as they ran.

"Maybe you should change back now?" he suggested as they tried to keep up to the group.

She fumbled with the ties of her trousers as they ran, the stone slammed into her painfully. She tucked the stone into the waist of her trousers, she could feel the cold of it against her skin.

Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, and Bifur in the front hacked and slashed, clearing the way. The ones in the middle fought their own battles with goblins landing ontop of them and behind in the group.

Fili found himself in the back of the group with Holly, Kili and Ori.

"There's too many of them," Ori said as he stood firm with his slingshot and bag of pebbles. He wasn't making much headway except to anger the goblins further.

Kili repeatedly shot multiple arrows, taking down goblins with each shot.

"Holly! Your sword!" Fili said. "Use it!"

"Ah wha-" Holly asked but withdrew it as she spoke. As she chewed on her lip, deciding what to do, she was rushed by a goblin who hissed and snarled at her.

She struck wildly at it, hacking. But it sidestepped her blade and laughed at her.

And suddenly Holly was overcome with... something. If she had to describe it, she would say an adrenaline rush, but it was much more than that. It heated her blood, it flowed through and around her. Sent a hot streak down her spine.

Her sword, which was definitely NOT an elvish blade glowed blue. Pulsing with life. Her whole arm throbbed with that thing she'd felt, wanting to get out. Wanting to protect.

She slashed and swung at the laughing goblin. And suddenly he wasn't laughing any longer. He was gasping his final agonized breath and went stiff. He fell off the rickety bridge, a look of terror on his face.

Holly looked over at Fili, who had been glancing her way. He nodded encouragement to her just as another goblin stepped forward and snarled. In the same manner, Holly dispatched that one, too. And a third.

Then they were on the run again. A large gap had been formed between the ones in front and their smaller group in the rear.

She saw the large bulk of the goblin leader fall off the bridge. And more goblins attacked the front group.

"Come on!" Fili said and grabbed her hand. The others had gone ahead. And they were being followed by another pack of goblins in the rear.

They swarmed all around on the walls. They were coming up under the bridge.

Kili was ahead of them, at a support rope hanging from above. He was hacking at the bridge below.

As they ran, the stone beat at Holly's side. Fili looked back at her as they ran.

"We'll have to jump," he said.

"Jump! Jump where?" she asked.

"Up ahead," he said. "Onto the other bit of bridge." And then they were there. "Go!" He pulled her forward of him and made her go first.

She jumped and barely made it, she landed on her feet and fell forward onto her hands on the bridge. She righted herself and then Kili was there.

"Go on!," he said and pushed her, urging her to go.

She jogged a little way ahead, but couldn't leave Fili. She turned and watched as Fili was caught by Kili. She sighed, shoulders slumping. But there was no time for rest. More goblins were coming, swarming them.

Fili and Kili were both trapped now, Ori had gone on and was with the others in front.

Her heart leapt in her throat when Fili and Kili were set upon by the goblins again. She could feel the thumping footsteps of the others coming back. But it was too far, they'd gone on too far ahead to get there in time. She looked at the ones in front and then back to Fili and Kili.

Turning back, she ran, sword in hand. She knew she'd never make it but she could try. She owed them that much. Try.

Kili had climbed up on the rope that held the bridge to the ceiling of the cavern, and the goblins ineffectually tried to stab at him with their weapons. They dare not hack at the rope, otherwise they'd all go falling into the abyss below.

Meanwhile Fili wasn't having a very good time of things. He was surrounded and trying to fight his way out. And then they parted on the bridge. Leaving one of the goblins to take Fili down. A single stroke. He lifted his axe overhead. And Fili swung at him but was caught from behind by many goblin hands. He struggled against them to no avail. He hissed and spit.

Holly could barely make sense of things. Fili was about to die, and she could feel him. Feel his panic. His terror. His heart thumped loudly in her ears.

"No!" she sobbed and something in her snapped and withdrew and wound up all at once. Fili's eyes flew past the goblin to her standing down the bridge.

Fili felt it and saw it all at once as soon as he looked at Holly standing beyond the goblin, down the bridge. A terrible blue light. All teeth and shards and sharp edges. It came from Holly, around her, over her, under her. It was her. And he steeled himself for the worst.

But when it passed over and through and around him, he only sighed. It was a caress and a whisper. But all around him the goblins screamed and died and fell off the bridge. Or they just lie where they fell, over and on the bridge and the supports.

Fili dared to crack open one eye and peek at what had happened. Kili too looked around, stunned.

Holly rushed up to him as he stood there, blinking. She cupped his face in her warm hands. Warmer than usual, he noticed. He closed his eyes.

"You saved me," he said on a sigh as they leaned into each other heavily. His arms went around her and hers around him, they held each other upright.

"Yes, of course," she said and laid her cheek on the top of his head. Her hand tangled in his hair.

"Are-"

"Fili! Kili! Come!" it was Dwalin that broke into their moment. Holly sighed and let Fili go just as Kili jumped down from the rope. He smiled up at her as he passed on the bridge. He sprinted away and was enveloped by the others.

"I guess I don't get ordered to follow?" she said softly.

Fili looked up at her. "Only because Dwalin knows where I go you follow," he said and took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Then we should go," she said and Fili squeezed her fingers. They set off behind the group.

Holly wasn't sure how long they had walked. The bridges and tunnels seemed to last forever. They wound down and down, and then back up. She didn't know if she could go much further. She swayed and leaned against Fili.

"I hope someone knows where we're going," she whispered to Fili.

"I'd try to reassure you, but I can't," he said looking up at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying to sound cheerful. She was beginning to feel a little worn from their adventures. And only wanted to stop and rest, but they couldn't stop or rest.

It was a while later, Holly didn't know how long ago she'd last spoken to Fili, but he hadn't let her hand go in all that time. They were in a tunnel when their progress stopped suddenly. Her heart still hadn't stopped pounding, neither had Fili's. The adrenaline of them both was the only thing keeping her going.

"We've a gap to cross," Ori said passing the word back to them, the reason they'd stopped.

Holly slid down the tunnel wall. Pulling her knees up she rested her arms on them and closed her eyes.

Fili sank down beside her on his knees. He rested his hand on her arm. "Are you all right?" he asked again.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully this time and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It was that thing... with the goblins," she said and closed her eyes again. "I guess I don't know what I'm doing."

Fili sighed and gathered her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. "Rest while they make the gap," he said softly.

"Aye," Holly said and sighed.

Slowly they made progress. One by one they crossed the gap. But Holly wondered why it was taking so long and what the gap was exactly.

She soon found out. Louder and louder the noise became. The tunnel ended and light shone through. Finally she could see what was going on.

Their tunnel was sheared off and a drop of roughly fifty feet lie below. At the bottom of the drop was a well worn path. Chaos ruled in that path. Orcs yelling at each other, panicked, angered. There was nothing but open air between the tunnel they were in and the tunnel they had to get to.

On the other side, lay another tunnel mouth. The gap wasn't large. Perhaps it was six feet, maybe seven, but no more. The challenge lie in crossing the gap without being seen by the goblins below.

Holly could see most of the others waiting for them. Fili, Kili, Ori, Bofur and herself had yet to cross. Somehow Bombur had crossed unseen and was waiting on the other side. Holly would never understand just how a mass as round and squishy as Bombur could do the things he did.

"Who's first?" she asked nervously and bit her lip.

"Ori," Fili said and shooed the scribe forward.

"Uh-uh-okay," Ori stammered and nodded. "Sure." He walked back. "I can do this." He nodded.

Going as far back into the tunnel as he dared, he took off at a run and jumped at the last moment to land almost in the mouth of the other tunnel. Hands came out and snared him from disaster, pulling him in quickly.

Holly could see him holding his chest and nodding as he was enveloped by the others.

"Kili, you go now," Bofur said and pushed Kili forward.

"Holly should go next," Kili protested.

"No, lad, you go now," Bofur said and nodded. "They'll catch you."

Holly watched Kili go and she wondered who was the first over the gap. Probably Dwalin with Thorin next. And lending a hand to Bombur.

Kili had no problems and flew over the gap and landed safely, he didn't need any help, but hands were there ushering him out of the way.

Bofur turned to look at Holly and Fili. "Who wants to go next?"

Holly shook her head. She knew she'd have to do it eventually. But that didn't make her any more eager to do the thing.

Bofur looked at them both. "Okay, I'll go," he said and they all three nodded. He looked at them a final time before setting off at a run. He, too, did not need help on the other side.

"Now you," Fili said.

Holly looked down the tunnel. She knew she couldn't argue with Fili. He would insist. He'd want to see her safe before himself.

"Yeah... okay," she said and nodded. Fili walked with her to the edge, his hand on the middle of her back. When Holly turned, so did Fili and resumed his place by her side as she walked a few paces back, and then a few more until she turned, ready to go.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Not good," she said.

"It will be over soon, Love," he said and pulled her down for a quick buss on the mouth. Holly chuffed and nodded, she straightened.

Taking a few deep breaths, she wasn't sure why this was so hard, but it was. She looked down at Fili and he nodded up at her, encouraging her to go.

"Just go," he said and gave her a little push. She started to run but then stumbled halfway to the gap. A loud sound in the tunnel behind her distracted her and she turned.

"What's that?" she asked. Fili turned suddenly to her, braids flying.

"Hurry, go!" he whispered. "They're coming!"

It was a great clattering and clanking, yelling and shouting. Shoving. A great stink rising up through the tunnel. And Holly could almost see the stench traveling ahead of the horde of goblins seeking them out.

Holly was torn between running or staying to help Fili.

But Fili solved it for her. "Run! Go!" he said as he began to run. Holly turned too and ran just ahead of him, barely staying in front. She leapt and sailed through the air, Fili hot on her heels. She landed with a thump and Fili landed too, on top of her, in a tangle of limbs.

Fili popped up, brushing his hair from his face. The others had moved on a little ways from the mouth of the tunnel. But now it was about to be crowded again as the goblins were sizing up the jump.

The first came over but Fili quickly dispatched it with a sword blade to the chest. The next came and was dead as soon as it landed. And a third.

Holly still lay on the tunnel floor. Her head was swimming and there was more than one Fili at the mouth of the tunnel and far too many goblins flying and dying than she could count.

She shook the cobwebs from her head and crawled over to Fili. Using Fili's legs, she pulled herself up to her knees. Fili looked back at her a moment.

Another goblin sailed through the air and Fili speared him when he reached the mouth of the tunnel. He threw the corpse aside.

"We have to move now, Love," he said down to her.

Holly nodded and tried to get to her feet. Fili grabbed her hand and hauled her up, but before she could straighten, another goblin was running down the other tunnel ready to jump.

Fili felt something inside him well up and let loose. He felt it pass through his hand to Holly and the same sensation as it went through her. And that same blue light as before surrounded them, leaving them, being them and then it was gone.

All was silent. All the chaos across the gap was gone. All life across the gap was gone. And Fili could see the bodies littering the floor there. He looked up at Holly who was staring out at nothing. She squeezed his hand tightly.

Fili frowned at her stillness and then noticed the front of her hoodie glowed. He parted the fabric to see the stone hidden there. It glowed and shimmered and suddenly winked out.

"Come, we have to go," Fili said and tugged her away from the mouth of the tunnel. "The others have gone on."

Holly nodded and stepped to go but stumbled. She blinked and stood still.

"Holly? What-"

"Fili," she said. She sounded worried.

"Aye, Love?" he asked and tugged her hand again.

"I... I can't see," she said softly.

"Nonsense," he said. "There's enough light-"

"No, Fili... I can't see," she said.

"Again?" he asked.

"I think it's different now," she said softly. She reached out with her other hand and Fili caught it and kissed her fingers.

* * *

a/n: Ooooo! Such adventure. Much killing!


	38. Chapter 38

a/n: A welcome and a thank you to the new favoriters and followers. hungergamespettalover, TabloidTeen, Souffl3Girl, TeamPeeta1990, sashaxh

Kelwtim2spar: Glad you liked it.

* * *

"Come, Love," Fili said softly. He could feel her fear and uncertainty of the situation.

"Go slow," Holly replied as Fili wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Aye," he said and they set off at a slow but even pace.

"How far ahead are the others?" she asked.

"I can't see them," he said. "But they'll wait for us when they realize we're not there."

"I hope you're right," she said.

"They'd never leave their prince," he said. "Or his One."

Holly chuckled. "After all this, are you sure?" she asked.

"About us? Yes," he said. "You still glow, you know."

"No, I didn't know," she said. It occurred to her that they hadn't talked about anything in such a long time. They hadn't been alone in so long. It was only a few days, but it felt like a lifetime.

Fili chuckled. "How can you have those thoughts now?" he asked and grinned up at her.

"I can have those thoughts at any time, Love," she answered. "Even now. When I feel like I'm going to barf out my guts."

"Oh, no, Love, you need your guts," he said and they both chuckled.

"I wish I knew what that tea was the elves gave me," she said and sighed.

"Aye, me too, but they wouldn't tell me," he said. "Probably some magical thing that's beyond a mere dwarf's understanding."

"I think dwarves are a lot smarter than people give them credit for," Holly said and rubbed Fili's arm.

Fili chuffed.

They continued to walk. "I think I hear them up ahead," Fili said and he strained to see them.

"Fili!" someone said in the darkness. Holly thought it was Kili. And Fili was pulled away from her as he was hugged by Kili. And someone hugged her, too, her arms went automatically around whoever it was.

"She's blind," Fili said softly.

"Oh, no, Lass," it was Bofur. He took her hand. "Come, we must be on our way." He tugged gently to urge her on. She could feel Fili at her side, his hand on her back. And someone was on her right, guiding her on.

"We're almost there," Kili said from beside her. "They found a way out."

"That's why the goblins were after us," Bofur said over his shoulder. "They knew we were on the right path out."

Holly could dimly see the exit outlined ahead. A shining spot of daylight wreathed in a vast aura of darkness ahead of them. Bofur's winged hat bobbed ahead of her.

And then things began to move very slowly. Bofur's hat moved around in slow motion, she looked over at Fili, but couldn't make him out. And then it all went black.

* * *

"No!" Fili said. "Catch her! On her back, on her back!" The three caught her and Fili quickly removed Holly's backpack and set it on the floor beside them. They lowered Holly to the tunnel floor, just short of the door.

"She's gone," Bofur said, kneeling over her, his fingers on her cheek. He looked across Holly's still form at Fili.

"She's breathing," Fili said with a sigh.

"Aye, but she can't hear ye," Bofur said. "We'll have to carry her out."

Fili bit his lip and nodded. He looked at the open doorway and then at Kili. Kili nodded and smiled. "We can do this," he assured his brother.

Fili looked back at the dark tunnel. They certainly couldn't go back. He put the backpack on his own back. It would make her a little lighter.

"I'll get her legs," Bofur said and shifted positions with Kili. "The two of you get her arms."

"This would be easier if she were smaller," Kili said and lifted with the others. Together the three of them managed to get her out of the mountain and down a ways. The others were waiting.

Fili was confused. He frowned. It wasn't night any longer. It seemed to be sometime in the early afternoon. He looked around, trying to judge the time, but he couldn't do it.

"The burglar is missing," Dwalin said as he strode back to them, frowning. "What happened here?"

"She fainted again," Fili said as they put her down.

"No stopping now, Laddie," Dwalin said and turned on his heel. He went to speak to Thorin and Balin.

"We move on," Balin said and everyone moved from the rocks and trees where they sat or leaned.

"Shouldn't we stay for Master Boggins?" Kili asked and blushed. "Baggins."

"No," Bofur said and shook his head. "The goblin king is dead by our hand, they'll find we've escaped and be after us. If Bilbo still lives, he'll find us."

Kili nodded but looked back at the doorway from which they came. It wasn't as near as he thought it was, or they moved quicker than he thought they had.

They picked Holly up again and followed the others down the mountain. It was slow going and they stopped to rest quite often.

Fili had removed most of Holly's layers since they were at the base of the mountain and it wasn't cold any longer. She had been too warm to the touch.

"We can't go on like this," Fili said, panting, it had been at least three hours since they'd come out of the mountain. He sat next to the unconscious Holly and held her hand.

"Try and wake her again," Kili said as he folded Holly's discarded clothing.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. He patted Holly's cheek and called her name.

Bofur started pacing in the late afternoon light.

"It's no use," Fili said after a few tries. He looked at Kili and Kili looked up at Bofur.

"We'll just have to keep carrying her," Bofur said. "And still no sign of Gandalf or Bilbo."

Once again the three took their places and hefted Holly up and began walking.

* * *

"Holly! You have to wake up now," Fili said, it was the first thing Holly heard. Her head was stuffed up, foggy. Fili sounded like he was very far away. But she could feel him touching her face, her hands. He was there.

"Holly, wake now," he said again. "Please, Holly. You have to stand."

Holly moaned and winced. She was sure she opened her eyes, but still couldn't see anything.

"Fili?" she asked softly and reached out for him but he caught her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Aye, Love, I'm here," he said as someone else said 'Mahal!'

"What happened?" she asked and cupped his fuzzy cheek. "We need to get out of the tunnel."

"No, Love, we're out now," he said. "But we have to keep moving."

"Oh, okay," she said and struggled to sit up. Fili took her arm and pulled, helping her to sit.

"Fili?" she asked.

"Aye?" he answered.

"I'm scared," she said and she could feel the prickle of tears again.

"Mmmm," Fili said, he could feel the prickle too. He moved closer to her and slid his arms around her. She hugged him to her, tightly, her lips pressed into his hair. Fili chuffed.

"You know..." Fili said softly as he held her. "If you were smaller, I could carry you."

"How did I get outside the tunnel?" she asked.

"Kili and Bofur helped me carry you," he said. "We've been carrying you for hours."

"Oh," she said. "I'll have to thank them."

"You're welcome, Lassie," Bofur said.

"You're here? You're listening to this?" she asked.

"Aye, and watching, too," Bofur said and chuckled.

"It's disturbing," Kili said.

"One day, Kili," she said. "One day."

"Mahal, I hope so," he said and sighed.

Holly giggled and batted away her tears.

There were footsteps nearing. "Thorin says we need to keep moving," it was Ori.

"But what about Gandalf and Master Boggins?" Kili asked. "Baggins." He sighed.

There was no verbal reply and Holly reckoned Ori shrugged.

"Come, Love," Fili said. "Make yourself small and I'll carry you on my back."

"I can walk," she said.

"It's very rocky on this bit," Bofur said. "It's best if you were small now."

Holly sighed and nodded.

"I'm hungry," Kili moaned.

"My backpack," Holly said. "Where is it?"

"Ah, I have it," Fili said.

"We have trail mix," she said.

"Oh, excellent!" Kili said and Holly could hear him rifling through the pack, Fili sighed as he held still. Holly took that moment to change size. And Fili lifted up her shirt and found the tie of her trousers to tie it tighter. Then he rolled the legs up shorter and adjusted the straps of her boots.

"All ready," he said and Holly smiled, assured he would make a fine father someday.

He chuffed and kissed her temple before he pulled her to her feet. "You'll have to wear the pack now," he said to her as he removed it and helped her into it again.

"How are you going to carry me?" she asked.

"On my back," he said.

Holly sighed and nodded. "Okay," she said. "Have Gandalf and Bilbo joined us?"

"No, not yet," Fili answered as he hefted her up. She gripped him with her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "Perhaps they'll catch up when we camp for the night, which shouldn't be too far away. Are you good?"

"Aye, I'm good," she said and sighed. She looked up and wondered what time it was. It was dark, everything was dark. But she didn't know if it was her eyes or the time.

"How are you feeling?" Fili asked as they set off. Kili and Bofur were close at hand, though Holly couldn't tell where.

"I'm feeling better," she said. "Still a little sick, though."

"Let me know if you have a wish to be sick," he said. "I'd rather you didn't do it in my hair."

Holly giggled and sighed.

She wasn't sure how long Fili carried her until he relented and let Kili do it for a while.

"You can stop giggling now," Holly said to him, just by his ear.

"I can't," he said and Holly knew he had a grin on his face. Fili chuckled beside them.

"Why not?" she asked. It was going to get annoying if he continued to giggle like an idiot all day.

"I've never carried anyone like this before," he said and giggled again.

Holly sighed. "You really need more life experiences, Kili," she said.

Fili didn't like letting Kili and Bofur carry Holly. But he was getting slower and needed the rest.

Eventually Thorin called a halt, it was well after midnight. Only a very small campfire was made for warmth. They didn't have time to cook, as Thorin wouldn't let anyone go out and hunt. They stayed close together. The only exceptions were to relieve themselves and two dwarves on watch while the others slept. Or tried to sleep.

It had been a long day and he sat next to Holly while she lay on the ground. He stroked her hair as she slept.

"Ah, I thought I would find you out here," it was Gandalf. Every head looked up.

"Gandalf!" Thorin greeted and frowned. "What took you so long? Where have you been?"

Gandalf chuckled and met with Thorin, the two passed beyond Fili's hearing. He sighed and waited. He would need to speak to the wizard before too much longer. Holly needed her sight back, she needed to be well. Especially now that the goblins were out there.

He could hear Dori and Nori talking quietly about the missing Hobbit. Each one blaming the other for misplacing Bilbo. Dori seemed very put out about it.

Kili and Bofur were talking nearby.

Fili wished he were talking to Holly instead of watching over her as she slept. He wanted the days before the orc attack. Before they'd met such peril. Before they'd all almost died, multiple times.

"I'm sorry, Fili," Holly said and Fili's hand stilled on her hair.

"Sorry for what, Love?" he asked softly.

"For being such trouble," she said.

"You are no trouble, Holly," he said.

"I am, I keep getting myself into these situations," she said.

"Only because you're trying to survive," Fili replied. "And you protected me."

"What will happen next?" she asked.

"I'll talk to Gandalf," he said. "He's rejoined us, not a few minutes ago."

"Oh, that's good," she said and sighed. Fili could tell she was exhausted. But Fili wouldn't be able to sleep even if he had tried. Not until Holly was well again.

"I will be back soon," he said and bent and kissed her temple. "Rest."

"I love you," she replied and closed her eyes again.

"As do I, Love," he said and stood.


	39. Chapter 39

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. Fanelight, Arianna Le Fay, Neese96, CoconutDinosaur, guardian of durins line 

Fantasylover101, it was not intentional. I did read the first four of those books, but I can't remember anyone being blind. But in any case, Holly's blindness doesn't last long, as you'll see in this chapter.

chapter notes: there's some elvish going on in this chapter and I've put the translation in [brackets] following the sentence.

* * *

Before Fili could reach his uncle and Gandalf, a commotion was heard behind him. He turned to see everyone greeting Bilbo. Fili smiled and shook his head. He was glad to see the little furry footed Baggins alive, but greetings would have to happen later.

He turned back to face the meeting going on at the fire.

Both Gandalf and Uncle turned to look at him as he approached.

"I need to speak with you," he said to Gandalf when neither one said anything to him.

Gandalf nodded and bid him to sit down. "I will stand," Fili said, declining the offer.

"What seems to be on your mind, young Fili?" the old wizard asked, he'd prepared his pipe and was busy making smoke rings. Fili bit his lip, his pipe was gone now, along with a lot of other things, including the ponies. But at least he still had Holly, although it seemed only just barely. He swallowed at the lump in his throat.

"It is Holly," Fili said, thickly. "She's... she..."

"She has been struck ill again," Thorin said. He frowned and looked away from Fili, not wanting to see his sadness, not wanting to admit to the boy's sadness.

"With the same affliction as before?" Gandalf asked and rested his pipe on his knee, they had his full attention now.

"Almost the same," Fili said. "Though she complained of feeling ill, she has not thrown up the black tar as before. And she has remained mostly awake."

"Mostly?" Gandalf asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fili shuffled on his feet. "She has slept, but she has woken and spoke," he said. "She knows where we are and what has happened."

"Well, that is good news," Gandalf said. "But what seems to be the problem?"

"She cannot see," Fili said. "As before. Her eyes are white and she sees only light, but maybe not as much as before."

Gandalf nodded. "The dark dealings," he said. "I know just the thing for what ails young Holly." He groaned a little as he stood.

Fili followed Gandalf to where Holly lie under the tree.

* * *

When Fili moved away and went to speak with Uncle, Kili moved into his spot at Holly's back as she was on her side. He tentatively stroked her hair at first, and put his hand on her arm.

She sighed and patted his hand with cold fingers. "Thank you, Kili," she said softly.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked and smiled. He bit his lip. Not once had Holly ever called him by his brother's name, either. It was amazing how little people cared to distinguish one brother from the other. He'd often asked Fili about it, if it bothered him, but Fili always shrugged and said it didn't.

'When they call me, you follow,' Fili had said once. 'And when they call you, I'm always there, too.'

"It was either you or Bofur," she said. "And Bofur has rough hands."

Kili giggled. "Fili's talking to Gandalf now," he said.

"That's good," she said. "Maybe he'll know what to do."

"I hope so," Kili said.

"How has your sleeping been?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Rough," he said. "I liked it better when we all slept together."

Holly giggled.

"Namad... Do you like..." he sighed.

"Do I like what?" she asked and turned her head a bit, even though she couldn't see him.

"Do you like being... small?" he asked and frowned. "Our size."

Holly sighed. "When I'm with you all, yes, very much," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Because... I feel less out of place, I reckon," she replied. "And... I don't like looking down at Fili..."

Kili chuckled. "I think Fili likes it, too," he said. "When... when you're together and he doesn't have to look up."

Holly giggled.

"Oh, they're coming this way," Kili said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Fili and Gandalf," Kili whispered.

The old wizard cleared his throat when he approached. Kili took his hand away from Holly's arm.

"Does she sleep?" he asked Kili. Fili peered around Gandalf.

"She's awake," Kili said and flicked a glance at his brother who moved up and knelt. He touched her hand and frowned. Kili watched as Fili took Holly's other hand and chafed them to warm them as Holly sat up.

"Good... good," Gandalf said. "If she can spare a minute, I would like to speak with her."

"We'll come to the fire," Fili said and glanced at the wizard over his shoulder.

"Yes, of course," Gandalf said and left them. Kili helped Fili to get Holly to sit and then to stand.

"I... I should go," Kili said and Fili nodded.

"Thanks," he said and Kili nodded and left them.

* * *

Holly held onto Fili's arm as he walked her to the campfire, steering clear of the other dwarves and any rocks or other obstacles in their path. "What did he say?" she asked softly.

"Not much," Fili replied and frowned.

"Oh," she said and sighed. "Is your uncle there?" she asked softly.

"Aye," Fili said. "And he doesn't look happy." He frowned. Uncle was glaring at them, looking holes into Holly as he helped her sit on a stump.

"Don't leave," she said to him, her hand squeezed his tightly.

"I'm right here," he said and took a seat on the ground by Holly's knee. His hand stole to her leg and remained there as he leaned into her.

"What is it you'd like to talk about, Gandalf?" she asked. Fili thought Holly sounded a little weak. He hoped Gandalf wasn't too pressing to her. He bit his lip.

"Let us speak of your current affliction," Gandalf said. He looked from Holly to Fili and then to Uncle who scowled as he stared at Holly. At Holly's hand as it rested absently on his hair, Fili felt heat wash over his face when Uncle looked at him.

"Affliction," Holly repeated. "Let's do." Fili wondered what had gotten under Uncle's skin. He wouldn't take his eyes off Holly as she sat there.

Gandalf cleared his throat. But it wasn't immediately thereafter that he spoke. It looked to Fili as if he was trying to remember things. The old wizard frowned.

"Thorin and Dwalin have told me what happened in Goblintown," Gandalf said. "It seems apparent to me that you are... shall I say... going for a killing blow rather than trying to stun your opponent."

"I'm... what?" she asked and frowned, she shook her head. Fili looked up at her then to Gandalf.

"You are not ready for the things you are attempting," Gandalf said. "And therefore you are doing yourself great harm."

"Obviously," Holly said and nodded. "Tell me more." Absently her fingers stroked Fili's hair as she talked and listened.

"Hmmm, that will be a problem," he replied. "As I don't know much else."

She frowned again. "How do you not know much else?" she asked. "How do I get better? How do I prevent it from happening? How do I stun instead of kill?" Fili smiled at all of Holly's questions. He could feel a little of her anger rising at the old wizard.

"For your first question," Gandalf said. "I do not know these things because... I never had to train myself. I've always..." he hesitated. "Been this way. I have always known the things I know."

"Errr, how is that possible?" Holly asked and frowned Fili frowned too and nodded. "You were born knowing everything?"

"I... was not born," Gandalf said. "As you know, I am one of the Maiar."

"Yeah, I got that," Holly replied.

"Unlike you, I was created fully formed, I have no parents," he said. "Save for my creator." Fili blinked, he hadn't known that, but then there was a lot he didn't know about Gandalf.

"Of course," Holly said and nodded.

"As for your second question," he said. "You will get better by practicing. But you have to find your own way," Gandalf said. "If there had been a book in Lord Elrond's library, I would have suggested you read it. But there is nothing about us."

"Us?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Gandalf made it sound like he and Holly were a group or somehow related.

"Wizards," Gandalf said. "There is nothing written. Nothing anyone dares to write. There were only five of us, now three."

"Four," Fili said.

"Four," Gandalf corrected.

"So... let me get this straight," Holly said. "I'm supposed to know these things. But you can't tell me these things. And no one has written an instruction manual on these things?"

"Instruction manual," Gandalf rolled that around on his tongue for a few moments, repeating it softly. Uncle chuckled softly but looked away when Fili looked at him.

"How, exactly, do you suggest I practice?" Holly asked when Gandalf continued to mull 'instruction manual' over and over in his own head. "Practice on my friends?"

"Well, no," Gandalf said. "But living things would be best."

"Animals? Plants?" Holly asked.

"Animals would be best," Gandalf said. "Rabbits, field mice."

Fili was about to suggest that he could trap some rabbits or mice for her when Uncle cleared his throat.

"Yes, Thorin?" Gandalf asked.

"We will be moving on soon," he said, in low tones. "I feel we should keep moving."

"Ah, yes," Gandalf said. "There's always that." He turned back to Holly. "I am afraid your field mice testing shall have to wait."

"Not like I can see the things anyway," Holly said and rested her chin in her hand and sighed. Fili patted her leg in sympathy, Holly covered his hand with hers and squeezed it a bit.

"And another thing," Gandalf said when no one spoke for long moments and no one moved away.

"More things," Holly muttered under her breath and Fili chuckled softly by her knee.

"When you use the stone... it would be wise to actually touch it," Gandalf said. "At least for now."

"Oh, I see," Holly said and nodded and frowned. "I was touching it."

"Do you still have it?" Thorin asked at the same time as Holly spoke, drowning her out. "The goblins didn't take it, did they?" Fili frowned at the note in Uncle's voice. It sounded to him like his Uncle was worried that Holly's magic stone was gone.

"I still have it," Holly said and parted her hoodie to show them the stone and the mesh pouch he made for her.

"Very good," Gandalf said, his voice carrying a touch of a smile.

Fili watched as the old wizard stood and approached them.

"If you would stand, young Holly," he said to her.

"Wha- Oh, yes," she said. Fili scrambled to his feet first and then helped Holly to stand.

"Give me your stone," Gandalf said. Holly frowned but unfastened the fancy knot closure and slipped the stone from the pouch.

Gandalf frowned and turned the stone in his hand, weighing it. He took both of Holly's hands and cupped them around the stone, he enclosed her hands with his own large ones.

Fili watched intently as Gandalf closed his eyes and began muttering something he couldn't understand.

" _Sí a hlare ómaquettar. Lerya istar naiquentallo. Na coivierya envinyanta_." [translation: Now hear the words of my voice. Free this Maiar from this curse. Be life renewed.]

Holly frowned as Gandalf began to speak. She wasn't sure what she expected to happen. But when nothing did, she was disappointed.

"Hmm," Gandalf said and Holly was sure he was frowning now, but she couldn't see it. He let her hands go and she still held her stone out.

"What happened?" Fili asked, voicing her own thought.

"Nothing," Gandalf said. He shuffled away.

"That's it?" Fili asked. Holly could tell his ire was up. He was ready to cut a bitch. Holly bit her lip and reached out to him. He caught her hand and held it to his chest. She could feel his heart pounding under her palm.

There was more shuffling and Gandalf was back.

"Hold this," he said as he took the stone from Holly's hand and gave it to Fili. "Holly, hold this." Holly took the new thing in both hands. Gandalf's stone. His large rough hands cupped hers and he said the words again.

" _Sí a hlare ómaquettar. Lerya istar naiquentallo. Na coivierya envinyanta_."

Holly frowned. Nothing happened. Gandalf grunted in frustration.

"Nothing?" Fili asked.

"Nothing," Holly shrugged.

"We shall try something else," Gandalf replied. The stone was gone and replaced by her own stone again.

"Holly, say these words," he said. " _Sí a hlare ómaquettar_."

" _Sí a hlare ómaquettar_ ," Holly repeated. [trans: Now hear the words of my voice.]

" _Lerya ní naiquentallo_ ," Gandalf said.

" _Lerya ní naiquentallo_ ," Holly repeated them as well as she could in the foreign tongue. [trans: Free me from curse.]

" _Na coiviernya envinyanta_ ," Gandalf spoke. [trans: Be my life renewed.]

" _Na coiviernya envinyanta_ ," she said. She hadn't expected anything.

But this time, something did happen. When Holly opened her eyes she could see a little better. Fili gasped.

With every blink, her vision got better. Until it was clear again.

"Yes, I see that did the trick," Gandalf said and squeezed her shoulder. "I was afraid I'd have to use the athelas tea." He chuckled and moved away mumbling something about the incompetence and stubbornheadedness of elves.

"Is it true?" Fili asked softly looking up at her. "Can you see?"

"Yes," she said and smiled. Fili sighed and pulled her down and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I was so worried, _Givashel_ ," he confessed softly.

"So was I," she said and watched as Fili tucked the stone back into the leather holder. He pulled the edges of her hoodie together.

"Let us go for a walk," he said softly.

"Not too far away," Thorin said from the other side of the fire. He had been watching the action the entire time. Fili blushed.

"Yes, Uncle," Fili said and nodded briefly. Thorin nodded in reply and Fili took Holly's hand and led her a little away from the others.

When Fili pulled her to a stop, he turned and Holly automatically gathered him into her arms. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. She held onto him tightly and they stood like that for a few minutes.

"What is 'givashel'?" she asked after their silence grew.

Fili chuckled. "Treasure of treasures," he said.

"So... the ultimate treasure?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Aye," he said and nodded.

"Yes, I like that," she said and rested her cheek on his shoulder again. "My givashel."

Fili grinned, liking the way it sounded on her lips.

"I'll be glad when we can be alone again," Holly said softly up at him, her finger traced along his jaw.

"Aye, me too," he said and sighed. He pulled away and looked her. Holly chuffed and Fili replied with his own and their lips met. Softly.

Holly sighed and pulled away a fraction and kissed his nose. Fili chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers.

* * *

a/n: there, a bit of sappy mushy stuff at the end.


	40. Chapter 40

a/n: Welcome to the new favoriters and followers, Tanjamusen, cutelittlekitten18, stargazer1010, Fandomloveall, ArisannaHime.

Kelwtim2spar, I thought we all deserved a little sweetness.

* * *

Fili, eyes closed and enjoying the kiss, knew their moment was interrupted when he heard leaves crunching nearby. Uncle cleared his throat.

Groaning and pulling away from the kiss, Fili looked past Holly and sighed. Closing his eyes he rested his forehead on Holly's. "Yes, Uncle?" he asked. He then cast a baleful look up at Thorin. But Uncle was unmoved.

"We move now," Thorin said gruffly. "Tell the others."

"Aye, Uncle," Fili said, his shoulders slumped. Holly cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing the area under his eye. He sighed and turned his head into her palm and kissed it.

"He's never done that before," Holly whispered.

"He's trying to keep us from embarrassing ourselves," he said, muffled into her hand. "No privacy, remember?" He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Aye, I remember, but it was only a kiss," she said and bit her lip.

"Aye, but for dwarves, one kiss often means they move off into the bushes," he said and chuckled.

"And do you want to move off into the bushes?" she asked and smirked.

"Most desperately," he said and groaned as he moved away. "But we cannot, we move."

"Aye," Holly said and sighed.

"Uncle just wants to keep ahead of whatever would follow us. The goblin king is dead, you remember."

"Aye, how could I forget?" she asked as she recalled the blubberous mass falling over the railing.

"I'll be right back," Fili said and squeezed her hand then left her standing under the tree.

"Come," Kili said and tugged on her hand. "I have your backpack."

"Oh!" she said in surprise at the hand suddenly in hers. Turning to him she smiled. "Thanks." He grinned at her. A knowing grin, it seemed.

"You can walk now?" he asked and frowned a bit.

"Oh, yes," she said. "I feel lots better now."

"That's good," Kili said and watched the others that had hastily gathered nearby. Some yawning from their short naps.

Once everyone was on their feet and the fire stamped out, they left the area. Holly held onto Kili's arm for support until Fili joined them and took the spot.

"Ye'll have tae hurry, Lass," Dori said gruffly as he passed them, Bilbo in tow.

They had started in the middle of the group and lost their spot slowly until they were at the very back. Dori had charge of Bilbo once again, and hurried him along in front of him like a Kindergarten teacher herding a wayward child. Bilbo huffed.

"How are your eyes?" Fili asked her as they walked in the back.

"Good," she said. "A little itchy, though."

Fili nodded. "But your vision is good?"

"Aye," she said and nodded. Fili squeezed her hand.

"Do you want to ride on my back for a while?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Holly said and squeezed his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't mind."

Holly chuckled softly and pulled him into her side, slipping her arm around his waist. "I'm sure," she said. "Maybe later. When my feet are sore."

Fili chuckled softly. "Aye," he said and Holly kissed his cheek as they walked. "We're lagging behind now, we need to keep up."

"If we could concentrate and walk," Holly said. "You distract me too much to walk fast."

Fili grinned and bit his lip.

* * *

Holly was startled from her nap, almost falling from Fili's back. She blinked in surprise. Then she remembered that her sight had been restored earlier.

It was bright out. Mid-morning, Holly thought. She trees whizzed by, she frowned.

And then a wolf howled. She'd heard that before, she realized. It was what woke her.

"What's happening?" she asked and looked around, she really didn't need Fili to answer, she knew.

"Wargs," Kili replied beside her and Fili.

"Wargs," Holly sighed. Damn.

"Aye," Fili said.

"So they found us?" she asked.

"Looks like it," Kili said and whipped around to look behind them. Then he jogged to catch up again. He had his bow at the ready, an arrow nocked and ready.

"What's going to happen?" Holly asked and held tighter to Fili's shoulders.

"We keep going," Fili said. "Uncle hasn't told us to stop."

"There's a lot of them back there now," Kili said.

"And over there," Fili replied.

"Do you think we're being herded?" Holly asked. If they were behind and on the sides, not attacking...

"It seems that way," Fili said.

"I hope Thorin knows what he's doing," Holly said and closed her eyes.

"Me too," Kili said but no sooner had he said that then they had come to a sudden stop. Fili moved on up to the front, so did Kili.

"What's going on?" Holly whispered into Fili's hair.

"Don't know yet," he replied back to her.

"Oh!" someone exclaimed to the right of her. And suddenly, Fili dropped away from her, or she rose up from him, she couldn't be sure at that moment.

But by the time Holly had landed on her feet, painfully, she had figured it out. A cloud of dirt and a shower of pebbles came down on her. The earth on which she stood fell away, there was a boot in her back, someone's arm under her hand. Someone had hold of her hoodie, Fili was between her feet holding on to them and everyone was tangled up as they slid down the mountain.

"Oof!" someone said, probably Ori.

"Bombur! Gerroff!" someone said and there was another exclamation and some shuffling.

Holly tried to see around her but everyone was a bit blurry from the dust and dirt cloud. She coughed.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she tried to push up, but someone was laying across her.

"Sorry," Kili said and pushed up. He sat and wiped his face with the blue bandanna. Holly smiled and caught Kili's eye. He grinned over the bandanna.

"Landslide," Bofur said from somewhere nearby. They were all nearby! A great clump.

"Is everyone all right?" Oin asked. There was a general consensus that they were.

"We need to keep going," Dwalin said. "They're up there watching."

Holly turned back to look up the mountain, and blinked at the light. It irritated her, but it was better than nothing. She imagined she'd be sensitive for a couple of days.

Hands helped her to her feet and she stood. Her ankles hurt a little from landing so roughly when Fili fell away from her at the top. Of course the fall didn't do anything good, either.

They walked a good long while. It was mid afternoon before Bilbo started to complain about being hungry. But Holly didn't know how much trail mix she had. She'd made six bags, but three were gone to the goblins. Two bags left, maybe a little more.

She chewed her lip and stopped. Fili turned a couple steps away and looked back at her as she removed her backpack and rummaged through it. He came back to her in time for her to pull out one of the bags.

"Good thinking," he said. "Maybe it will quiet him down for a while."

"I also took some of that elvish lembas bread," she said and pulled out one of the sacks.

Fili nodded. "Maybe you can save that for later," he suggested. "I'm sure we'll find some food when the wargs leave us be."

"Aye, but they might not," Kili said as he took the trail mix from Fili. He walked away with it.

"Then we'll just have to fight them off," Holly said and looked back. "Are they still on our trail?"

"I think we've given them the slip for now, they had to find a safe way down that mountain," Fili said as he looked back across the field from which they'd just come. But apparently he didn't see any wargs.

He sighed in relief. Holly took his hand and pulled him to her. He chuckled as she pressed her forehead to his and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed then as he folded her into his embrace. They didn't have to speak.

"We should join the others," he said after a couple of moments.

"Aye," Holly replied and eased away from him, reluctant to let him go.

Fili helped her on with her pack and again took her hand. The trail mix was passed all around and everyone took a handful. But they still complained about being hungry. Holly wondered if she should just feed them the lembas and be done with it.

They walked a good bit more. Fili took Holly onto his back again when she began to stumble. He knew dwarves were naturally sturdier than the Baram, even if this particular Baram was still dwarf size. And he wondered if the effort of staying small was affecting her. She seemed a little more tired than usual.

But it was something he would ask her later. He thought.

Bilbo was also being carried. Fili was sure Dori wanted to truss up the hobbit. He had complained so much, Dori complained about his complaining. And Bilbo complained about that. But he also whined that his toes were bent and he was starving.

It was not quite dark when they heard the first howls. Fili paused, but then walked quicker to catch up to the bulk of the company.

"Was that what I think it was?" Holly asked softly.

"Aye, they've found us," he said. And there were more howls. One to the right, one to the left and one up ahead.

"We're surrounded," Holly said.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded.

"RUN!" Dwalin shouted.

They picked a direction and ran. All staying together. Holly held on tighter and Fili hoped this was the right direction to go. No telling what was out there, besides wargs, of course.

To his right, a twang and a thwap and a screech happened all in quick succession. Fili glanced over at Kili and grinned.

"Ha!" Kili exclaimed and nocked another arrow and fired quickly. Shooting another goblin off his mount, leaving the warg to run free without direction.

There was a pack of them to the side, he could see. Grouped together and watching as they ran. Curious. When the wargs following the company passed them by, they didn't hesitate to join in the chase.

Kili paused and shot two more arrows, then turned and joined Fili again.

Up ahead, Fili could see the others had come to a stop. Swords out and fighting. But the goblins were still on their wargs, circling them.

"I'll have to put you down now," he said to Holly as he came to a halt in the clearing.

"What's happening?" she asked as she slid down to stand behind him. He grabbed her hand and urged her to his side.

"Uncle and the others are fighting now," he said. "I want you to take cover in the trees."

"But-"

"No buts," Fili said. "Don't argue with me on this." He was harsh, he knew.

"I want to help," she said. She knew why Fili wanted her out of the way, she was still weak.

"No, Love," he said and shook his head. "I want you safe. You'll get yourself killed. I want you to hide. Now go!" As he said it, he went and joined the others, leaving Holly alone. Kili had already run off to help the others.

He didn't look back to see if she obeyed him. He only prayed to Mahal that she would.

Holly stood where Fili had left her. Frowning as she changed back to her own size and readjusting her clothes quickly. She couldn't let them leave her out of this and she mumbled to herself that she needed to fight with them as it was her life at stake too.

She whipped off her backpack and fumbled around for the hunting knife. Her fingers fell on one of the flashlights, but she immediately rejected the thought of using it as it would call too much attention to herself. She pulled out the knife and stuck it in the waist of her trousers and put the backpack on again. She bent and picked up her sword.

Slinking around the edge of the little clearing of trees, she stalked around, almost blind. There was little light out, the moon was covered over by thick pines. Ears open, she could hear the fighting to her right, could see them moving around, limned in silver. Big dark shapes falling. Screaming. Lots of screaming.

And then there was a large black shape looming before her. Growling. A riderless warg. It had come from nowhere and snarled heavily at her. Its hot breath scalding.

It stepped forward, Holly stepped back. Raising the sword at the snarling beast, she slowly reached into her hoodie for the stone.

It was now or never. Her fingers closed around the stone and she concentrated. But nothing happened. Not a single flicker, flare, flutter or flurry.

"Unbelievable," she said and chuckled nervously. "Good doggie." She reached for the knife but the warg lept and knocked her off her feet.

She landed hard on the ground, the warg over her. Snarling in her face, its huge paw in the middle of her chest. She couldn't move, though she tried to squirm away.

The sword had been knocked from her hand in the fall. It lay out of reach.

"Of course," she said softly when she saw where it was and had reached out for it. The warg following her hand as it snarled. It snapped at her and then looked back at what was happening in the crowd of dwarves and wargs and orcs.

The warg hovered over her, teasing her, nipping at the air above her face, causing her to wince and close her eyes each time. Holly thought she heard it chuckle at its game.

But then it looked back over at the others again.

Holly frowned and slid her hand closer to her body. She searched for the hunting knife in her trousers. Just as her fingers closed around it the warg turned back to her and snapped again.

Then the unthinkable happened. It bit her. Its mouth wrapped around her arm, teeth puncturing through the hoodie and tunic to the soft flesh underneath. Holly got the knife from her trousers and sunk the blade in deep into the warg's shoulder. He shook his head, but then suddenly stopped and yelped.

Letting Holly's arm go, he turned back to look. He growled loudly and bounded away from her, leaving her there feeling squashed and broken.

Holding her arm and the knife in one hand, Holly manged to sit up. She moaned and closed her eyes. But there was no time to rest and think. She stood and picked up the sword and paused only long enough to take a few breaths. She then followed the warg.


	41. Chapter 41

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new favoriters and followers. CIDHH6, Zyophia Clari, Black Death Lillies

Kelwtim2spar, I know. I would have just crawled under a bush and not gotten up for a week. 

* * *

Fili was too busy hacking and smashing to notice that Holly hadn't hid when he'd told her to. So it was with much surprise that he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Stalking one of the wargs.

He smashed one of the wargs in the head and stood over it. He looked around, panting. Kili was holding his own as were the others. Even Bilbo was fighting.

Another warg set upon him, growling and snapping at him. They circled each other, ready to strike. He couldn't watch Holly, though he was worried. He could feel her panic in his own stomach. He didn't like the feel. He glanced at Holly between strikes to the warg.

The warg that Holly was following looked wounded, a serious gash on its shoulder and two of Kili's arrows in its backside. But it continued to move along.

So did Holly, slowly. He could see she was also wounded, her arm was bleeding profusely and she was deathly pale. The knife in one hand, the sword in the other, raised to strike.

Then the stalker became the stalked. Another warg followed her silently, ready to pounce. Fili watched in horror as it leaped through the air. But Fili was too far away to do anything.

"Holly!" he yelled. "Behind you!"

Holly swung around, the sword still upraised. It impaled the pouncing warg in the neck as it came down from its leap, it made a strangled type of sound.

The other warg didn't pay any mind to what was going on behind him. Bombur looked like too much of a treat to care about Holly now.

Holly stabbed at the attacking warg with the knife. Wincing each time. The warg lay dead, tongue hanging out. She put her foot to its head and pulled the sword out.

She turned back to the other warg. It had picked up Bombur in its mouth and was shaking him. Holly, sword raised again, began hacking at the warg until it flung Bombur to the side. It snapped angrily at Holly, its side a waterfall of blood.

"No!" Fili said to the warg he was fighting as he turned to it. He stabbed it twice and jerked his sword from it and left it to die. Then he was across the clearing before he knew what he was doing, leaping over bodies, both dead and still alive. He jumped onto the warg's back and made short work of the kill.

Holly stood there shaking and Fili jumped from the warg as it fell at her feet. She bent over, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair as she composed herself. He bent and kissed her head and rubbed her back and sighed.

"Is it over?" she asked, her voice quavered as she slowly stood. Fili let his hand slide away.

"For now, Love," he said and sighed.

He could feel the prickle of tears and knew they weren't his own. His fingers found her wet cheek and he brushed the tears away.

"It's over," he said softly as Holly enfolded him into her embrace. His mouth found hers and they kissed for endless minutes.

Oin walked around, tending to the wounded with Ori in tow. Where they had gotten bandages and salve, Fili would never know.

"Ori!" Oin said, calling over his shoulder. "More bandages and water. Lass," Oin said to Holly. "It doesn't look good." He tsked. "Take off your coat, let me have a looksee."

Holly nodded and Fili helped her with her hoodie.

Oin sucked in a breath seeing the torn sleeve of Holly's tunic. He ripped off the tattered shreds and washed the wound with water.

"I've nothing to sew this up with," he said. "I'll have to bind it, tis deep and could become infected."

Fili didn't think Oin looked very pleased as he tended the wound with Ori's help. And Fili couldn't bring himself to look at it himself. He didn't like to see Holly hurt.

"I've done what I could, Lass," Oin said. "But without needle and thread... But be thankful the bleeding has stopped."

"That's good," Fili said and rubbed Holly's back. She leaned into him and he squeezed her shoulder.

"Aye," Oin replied and tied a knot in the bandage. "All done."

"We'll be heading off soon," Kili said at Fili's side. Fili wondered when that had happened. "Uncle said we need to keep moving."

"Aye," Fili said. "Come, then, let's be off."

Kili sighed and nodded. Fili guided Holly away from the warg and orc bodies.

"Do you think you can walk?" Fili asked as they left the area.

"Yes, for a while," Holly said and smiled, but Fili knew she wasn't feeling well. She was still very pale and would probably remain so for some time.

* * *

It was only about an hour before they heard more howls in the distance. They hadn't even stopped for breakfast and it was now nearing lunch. But Fili had passed her his water during the walk.

"More?" Holly asked and sighed. She was on Fili's back again. Too tired to go on. She'd heard Bilbo had hitched a ride on Dori's back, too. So she didn't feel so bad.

"Aye," Fili said and sighed.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Fili replied as he continued following the rest of the company.

It wasn't too much longer until they heard even more howls. Holly woke at the sound. And suddenly they were surrounded on three sides again by wargs. Being pushed forward through the trees to a clearing. There was a lot of noise and bustle going on in the front of the group. Shouts and screams, howls and snarls. Fili stopped short, almost unseating Holly. He let her down slowly.

"What's going on?" she asked. "What's happening?"

"Oh, no," Fili said softly.

"What is it?" she asked and took his hand.

"An ambush," he said softly. "Up ahead, walked right into the ambush."

Fili couldn't see any orcs or wargs among the bustle happening.

Bofur knelt near Uncle, speaking to him. Oin was rushing over. Everyone was panicking around the little group. Voices and shouts. Dwarves circled around the injured, protecting them from the unseen enemy.

And Fili had been too late to help. His heart sank.

"No, no," he said and dropped Holly's hand. He ran to Uncle's side and knelt. His breathing was labored, hair matted. Oin looked up at him and shook his head.

"They got him good, Laddie," Oin said sadly. "Tisn't much I can do."

Even Bilbo was there. Looking very haggard and worn. Furious, even. He looked ready to chew someone up and spit him out.

Holly frowned and slowly joined Fili at Thorin's side. She knelt beside him.

"It's only a matter of time," Oin said. "I've done what I can, but he's bleeding too badly."

Fili grimaced and put his hand on Thorin's forehead. Holly put her hand on Fili's back and rubbed it.

"We need to get him out of here," Fili said. "There'll be more soon."

"There's nowhere to go," Oin said and looked the way they'd come. They all knew they were being followed, there would be more coming hot on their heels.

"Looks like we were being herded," Fili said to Holly. She nodded a reply.

Fili looked around and frowned. The only place was up. Into the trees. Holly wondered how they would get up there and if the orcs could climb trees. She bit her lip.

"Come," Gandalf said as he brushed by. "We go up."

"Up it is," Oin said and stood.

"What about Uncle?" Fili asked as he looked up at Oin.

"Bombur and Bofur will help me with him," Oin said. "You see to yourself and the lass."

Fili sighed and nodded. "Aye," he said, and nodded.

"No," Holly said and frowned. She held out her hand to stop Fili from standing.

Fili frowned at her, as did Oin.

"I would like to try," she said and pulled out her stone. She wasn't entirely sure she could do it, not since being ill for so long recently.

"Are you sure," Fili asked softly, his hand on her arm. He frowned.

"I am sure," Holly said. Oin watched them intently. "I don't know if I can, but it's worth a try."

"Aye," Fili said and nodded.

Holly held the stone in her hand and picked up Thorin's hand in the other. She bit her lip, unsure what to do.

"What about those words?" Fili asked softly. She looked at him and nodded.

" _Sí a hlare ómaquettar. Lerya casar qualme sina. Na coilerya en-vinyanta_." [translation: Now hear words of my voice. Free (the) dwarrow from (this) death. Be his life renewed.]

Oin frowned and looked at Fili then at Holly. "How does she know ' _casar_ '?" he whispered. Fili shrugged and shook his head. _Casar_ being Quenya for dwarrow. Not many of their kind even knew the word, it being of the elven tongue.

He looked back down at Uncle, but he was no better.

" _Sí a hlare ómaquettar. Lerya casar qualme sina. Na coilerya en-vinyanta_ ," Holly said again, a little more urgently this time. Fili frowned and Holly said it again when there was no reaction.

"Lass," Oin said. "Tis no use. We must go."

"No," Holly said and shook her head. " _Sí a hlare ómaquettar."_

Fili put his hand on Holly's with the first words. He stiffened and gasped. Oin gasped too, Fili turned grey.

" _Lerya casar qualme sina,"_ she continued on and gasped. She felt the energy pour from Fili into her and to Thorin. " _Na coilerya en-vinyanta."_ Her words got slower and slower until the last bit of the last word was just a droning in his ears.

Fili gasped and let her hand go. He withdrew it quickly and sat back on his heels, gasping. He blinked. Oin looked shocked.

Holly opened her eyes and sighed.

"Oi!" Dwalin said over his shoulder. "What goes on?"

"One more moment," Oin called to him and turned to Fili and Holly. "Up, we have to get him up now."

Thorin gasped and looked around. With Oin's help, he sat up.

"Uncle?" Fili asked, still holding his hand to his chest.

"Fili," Thorin greeted and smiled.

Fili sighed and embraced Thorin awkwardly. He let him go when Oin parted them. Ori was there as well as Bofur and Bombur. Thorin was quickly moved to the trees in preparation for the next wave they knew would be coming.

And suddenly everything was chaos again. Voices shouted all around. Dwarves ran by her, not seeing her. She not knowing who it was that passed.

A great pounding was heard behind them. "Move! Move!" was said by someone, a voice Holly didn't recognize but knew she should.

A shuffling and then Fili was beside her. "Come, Love," he said and put his hand under her arm and tugged, trying to lift her up. "They'll be here soon."

"What's going on?" she asked and blinked up at him. "What happened?"

"Come, we have to go," he said. "The battle isn't over, more are coming."

"So where are we going?" she asked as she stood.

"Up," he said as they walked quickly to the trees. Fili cast a look back over his shoulder.

"Up?" Holly asked Fili. "Up to where?" She squinted and looked around but all she saw were trees. Big pine trees.

"Into the trees," Fili said.

"I don't like this," Holly said, but Fili followed the others quickly. He took her to the base of a big pine tree. Holly could see Fili sizing the tree up. She knew there was something Fili wasn't telling her and something she wasn't remembering. But there was no time for a chat.

"I'll go up first, and give you a hand up from that branch," he said.

Holly frowned and looked up. She bit her lip, unsure.

"You'll have to change first," Fili said as he dropped to his knees before her. Holly nodded in understanding and Fili smiled up at her. She changed and Fili adjusted her boot straps quickly as Holly retied her trousers.

Kili rushed up to them. "Hand us up," he said, breathing heavily, but sounding no more worse for the wear.

"Aye, good idea," Fili said and nodded. "Over here," Fili said and pulled her into position. "Now, take my foot."

Holly nodded and bent to receive Fili's booted foot. She boosted him up.

"Good job," Kili said. "Me next."

Again Holly nodded and bent to take Kili's foot and boosted him up, too. Half panicked she looked around at the others and the line of wargs quickly advancing on their line of trees. Coming closer and closer with every breath.

There was a small commotion from another tree. "You've left the burglar behind again!" Bofur said to Dori. Bilbo was panicking at the base of the tree Bofur and Dori were in.

"I can't always mind him!" Dori replied in a huff. "Down tunnels and up trees now too! What do you think I am? A nursemaid?"

Bilbo frowned, a little offended that one of them had been assigned to watch him, as if he were a mere child and not a grown hobbit.

Then Dori leaned down as far as he could get and reached out his hand to Bilbo. But Bilbo only stood at the base of the tree with his hands on his hips and glared up at the dwarf.

"Bilbo, here!" Fili said. Bilbo turned and smiled, he came quickly over and was boosted up into the tree by way of Holly. Kili caught him and swung him onto a branch.

"Up as high as you can!" Kili said.

"Now you," Fili said as he leaned down as far as he could. Holly jumped and Fili caught her hand and lifted her straight up. Kili caught a handful of hoodie and tunic as soon as she was close enough and they got her on the branch.

Holly sighed as she sat on the branch. She leaned her head against the trunk of the tree, it scratched her cheek.

Fili moved in closer to her and put his arm around her. He must have felt how she felt. She frowned and sighed.

Down below, Holly could barely make out the dark shapes of the wargs circling the trees in the heavily filtered sunlight as it tried to come through the big pine trees.

When she caught her breath, she thought to speak. "How is Thorin," she asked Fili.

"He is doing fine, Lass," Oin said. "And sends his thanks to you."

Holly sighed. "That is good," she said. "But I don't remember." She said that to Fili. He looked up at her and frowned.

"How do you not remember?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she said and shrugged.

"You're tired," Fili said. "You should rest while we wait."

"Wait for what?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied and sighed. Holly sighed and squeezed his hand. He replied with a squeeze of his own and slipped his hand from hers. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her more closely into his side.

* * *

a/n: I am not an expert in Quenya, or Sindarin or any other Middle Earth language. The spell she says is from the one Radagast speaks over Sebastian. Somewhere online someone a lot better than me translated it. I've taken out the 'animal' word from it and just replaced it with 'casar' in this instance. Also 'en' and 'en-' mean 'my' and 'its' respectively. I also changed 'curse' in the original line to 'death' and changed some other words that weren't in the dictionary I found. So basically... this may be all wrong, and I'm sorry for that. (Quenya is a strange language, thanks Tolkien!) So, if I've made any mistakes, I am sooooo sorry. [I only speak one language, and I do that very badly. So languages aren't my forte.]


	42. Chapter 42

a/n: Thank you and welcome to all the new favoriters and followers. Sunny132, randompersoneatingpie, WelshGirl4Life, kylynnjen, voided, GaaraSandNin, BlackHreat

Kelwtim2spar, thank you, I appreciate the kind words.

 **chapter note: At the end of this chapter are mentions of a sensitive nature. If you can't handle thoughts of suicide, best to skip the end. I'll put a warning up before that bit...**

* * *

"What are they doing?" it was Kili's voice that woke her. She raised her head from Fili's shoulder and looked down below them, but couldn't see much. Vague dark shapes down below at the base of their tree.

"They're building fires, I think," Fili said.

Holly didn't know how long they'd been up the tree, but her legs were falling asleep. Along with all the other things she was feeling, she wasn't sure she'd make it much longer.

She felt odd, strange. She wasn't sure just why. Something was off. More off than had been in the past couple of days, since Goblintown. She closed her eyes against the pain.

"Are they going to cook us or smoke us?" Holly asked and yawned. She rubbed her stomach.

"Probably both," Fili said and squeezed her hand again. She sighed and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She felt like crying, and not a good cry, either.

Fili buried his nose in her hair. "What for?" he asked, muffled.

"For being so weak," she said and sighed.

"It has no bearing on what has happened," Fili said softly.

"Is that your way of saying it's okay?" she asked and looked at him.

"Aye," he said and kissed her softly.

She sighed and asked, "How is Thorin?"

"He is much better, thanks to you," Fili said.

Holly frowned. "Thanks to me?" she asked. "What did I do?"

Fili frowned. "You healed him," he said. "Do you not remember?"

"No," she said and shook her head.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked and searched her face in the dappled sunlight of the tree. Though that light would be gone in a couple of short hours.

"No, actually, I feel like death," she said and shook her head.

"What do you remember?" he asked and cast a glance down below them.

"We went to Thorin," she said. "And... Oin, Bofur, and Bombur were going to help him up."

Fili frowned. "You don't remember anything else?" he asked.

"No," she said and frowned. "Only... you helping me up and climbing the tree... And now."

"That's not right," Fili said. He looked up into their tree above them. He chewed on his lip, worried. Holly frowned.

Fili frowned and rubbed Holly's back. He knew she was being brave. He hadn't felt right about her for a few hours. She wasn't better, even though she may claim that she was only feeling a little bad, he knew it was worse than that. She could see now, but there was something else wrong if she couldn't remember what had happened less than an hour before.

He knew she'd tried to kill or stun a warg and failed earlier. He'd felt it, though he'd tried to ignore it at the time. He could ignore it no longer.

He bit his lip and looked at her. Although her eyes were clear now and she could see, there was something wrong. She wasn't there, she was different, hollow. A thing he couldn't describe. Perhaps she only needed to rest.

She hadn't had time to heal. At Rivendell it had taken five days. And at least ten cups of tea. He wondered if that tea would help what ailed her now, help her to shake off whatever this was. Or if she needed to do the thing with her stone again.

Pulling her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. He sighed deeply.

He felt as if the worrying about her would never end. Maybe some day it would. They would all be at peace with the great halls of Erebor around them. Protected.

He sighed again and opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly at the first tremor. He looked down to see the huge fire around their tree. He watched as the flames licked up the trunk. The other trees fared no better.

"Mahal!" Kili said and looked around, eyes wide. "What do we do now?"

Before anyone could answer. A chant began down below. It was a disjangled thing. But Fili thought he made out 'Funny little birds', 'firtrees', 'no wings'. And then a chant of 'Burn them! Burn them!' Of which he didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Go away little boys!" Gandalf yelled down at them. "Don't play with fire! You'll get burned!"

When the first ball of flames came down past his sight, Fili looked up to see Gandalf throwing flaming pine cones down on the orcs and wargs.

But it was only an irritation. Though the fire licked up on the orcs and wargs, it was put out quickly. But the wargs ran off screaming, their fur caught on fire.

"Do you have anything more powerful?" Kili asked up to Gandalf.

"Not on such short notice," he replied. The old wizard continued to lob flaming pine cones down with the help of Bilbo and Kili joined in too, eagerly.

Fili would have helped too, but sensed that Holly needed him more than Gandalf needed his help. He stayed beside her and rubbed her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder again and sighed.

"We're going to die, aren't we," she asked softly.

Fili sighed. "I don't know," he said. "We'll go down fighting."

"Aye!" Gloin said from his tree. The others agreed wholeheartedly with shouts and yells.

"We'll be okay, you'll see," Fili said and hugged her tightly to him. She slipped her arms around him.

"We'll have to move soon," Kili said. He was back to his branch just above and behind them.

"Move to where?" Fili asked. On one side there was nothing and to the other was a flaming occupied tree.

Kili motioned his head to the next tree over. The dwarves in that tree looked a little anxious.

"We're going to have to jump," Kili said.

Fili looked over to the tree, then at Holly. She looked pale. Fili was fairly certain she would never make the jump, not in her condition. Bilbo probably wouldn't make it either, nor Gandalf, unless he could fly. But then who knew about Gandalf?

Before anyone could decide to do anything, the tree began to creak.

"Oh, no," Bilbo said and held onto the trunk, lest he fall. "Gandalf?!"

At that everyone watched as Gandalf climbed to the very top of the tree. He was yelling things in elvish or some other language. Then, to their horror, he flung himself from the top of the tree. Before he could crash into the orcs down below, as was probably his plan, he was caught up on the back of a giant bird.

"The hell?!" Holly blurted.

"What!" Kili asked, wide eyed.

But before anyone could come to any conclusions about what had just happened, the tree began to tilt. First it was Fili's tree, then the next one and the next.

Fili held onto Holly, Holly held onto Fili with one hand and wrapped the other arm around the trunk of the tree. Kili and Bilbo were on their own.

Slowly the tree tilted. Over and over. A slow fall into nothing.

Then in rapid succession, the other trees fell too. Fili could see a few of the others jumping to other trees. One tree threatened to slide over the cliff. And as Bifur jumped into another tree, it did slide down into nothing to crash at the bottom. Though it seemed to take a very long time to do so.

Fili swallowed hard as he held on to the trunk. Holly was behind him. Kili was ahead and they all faced the cliff. None of them dared move.

The others fared no better than they. All perched precariously on the trunk or hanging below in the branches. Calling for help.

The orcs watched and cheered as the dwarves struggled. But not one of them dared brave the flames or the walk out onto the tree trunks and finish them off. Not even the pale orc.

"What now?" Bilbo asked. But no one had an answer. They couldn't go down, they couldn't go back. They were stuck, well and truly stuck.

Meanwhile, the orcs behind them paced while others cheered the downfall of their enemy.

Fili chewed his lip. He had heard tales of the pale orc. Azog. He did not like what he had heard. He should have died by Uncle's hand, at the Battle of Azanulbizar, but had not. Missing an arm only made him more fierce, more angry.

And now that pale orc was there, behind them, waiting. Watching. Towering over the others in his midst. If he could have clenched his metal claw hand into a fist, he would have.

Fili was pulled from his thoughts by the eagles overhead. More had come and not just the one that took Gandalf away. Some swooped down on the waiting orcs, picking them up, dropping them screaming over the cliff to their deaths below. But other orcs got away. Including the giant.

Others of the eagles swooped down on the company. Fili ducked the first pass of an eagle and looked horrified when Gloin was picked up by the large talons. Oin was caught up on an eagle's back as he fell from his tree. Carried off into a pink and purple sky.

"What's happening?" Kili asked and looked back at him, eyes wide in horror.

"Rescue," Holly said and shrugged. "Maybe we should go."

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. He looked up in time to see another eagle swoop down. One by one and two by two his friends were carried off, including Thorin. "Aye."

But it was with much surprise that he was picked up, too. Plucked from the tree. He closed his eyes and prayed for the best.

* * *

Holly watched as one by one the company was plucked from the trees or caught while falling to their deaths. She blinked over and over, watching the near death experiences of those she now considered friends.

She gasped when Fili was plucked up.

"Fili!" she called out, reaching out to him. He was let go and dropped to the back of another eagle.

"Holly!" he called back and turned to look.

She moaned and swayed on the trunk. She knew she couldn't hold on any longer and felt herself slipping. She had the sensation of falling just before everything went black.

* * *

"Holly!" Kili yelled.

He gasped as he watched Holly slip off the tree. He was too far away to do anything but watch her go. He grimaced until he was caught up in the talons of one of the eagles as it passed over him. And then he couldn't see what had happened beyond that moment.

He felt the sting of tears, until his whole face hurt, watching Holly fall to her death.

He wept for Holly. He wept for Fili.

* * *

 **Notes: Okay, here's the suicidey bit... If you don't want to read it... But I will tell you that it's a cliffhanger and there's a lot more to this story.**

* * *

"Noooo!" Fili yelled and gripped tighter onto the overlarge feathers of the eagle. Closing his eyes, he turned back around, he couldn't watch. He was helpless, caught up as he was in his own rescue. His stomach clenched tightly and he sobbed in pain.

"Fili?!" Kili yelled to him.

Fili opened one eye and sought out his brother. Dangling from above in the claws of another eagle, Kili couldn't look around.

"Down here!" Fili replied.

"Fili!" Kili said and tried to look down. His legs and arms flailed about as he tried to look.

"I'm sorry, Fili!" he said. "I tried!"

"I know!" Fili called up to Kili. He held back another sob of despair. He closed his eyes against the pain.

He didn't know what he would do now. It wasn't worth going on without Holly. Tradition said he couldn't go on without her as he had failed to protect her. He looked over the side of the eagle to the ground below and contemplated jumping.

"Fili! No!" Kili called from above, knowing just what his brother was thinking. Fili would never understand how Kili could do that. He looked up and met his brother's eyes. "Don't you do it, Fili!"

"You know I have to," Fili yelled up at his brother. "I failed!"

"You didn't!" Kili yelled down, trying to twist around, but failing.

"I did!" Fili said, but he doubted Kili could hear him. Then he leapt.

A freefall into nothing. He smiled. Flying. Outstretched arms. Weightless.

He couldn't even hear Kili's cries anymore.

* * *

a/n: ummm... Oops? Cliffhanger! And things will be explained in the next couple of chapters.


	43. Chapter 43

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. KimiAshinhurst, AliR, EarthSong, and zaneshw30.

Kelwtim2spar, I aim to please.

Denpa-chu, I'm sorry. But here's the next chapter.

Ophydain, thank you. I appreciate that you appreciate...

EarthSong. Oh my. Thank you for ALL of the reviews (all at once. I see you binge-read the last couple of days.) I agree, Fili was a dunderhead. So does Holly.

 **chapter notes: still talk of suicide and stuff... so if you're sensitive, I'm sorry. If you really don't want to read about it, skip to the bottom where my 'tl,dnr' notes are.  
**

* * *

A freefall, straight down. He didn't know dying could be quite so wonderful. Feel so exhilarating. Could make him feel so... alive!

'Whap!' Was the sound he made when he hit the solid object in his path. "Ooof!" was what he said when all the air left his lungs.

He lay there and gasped. Feeling every kind of broken. He moaned and gripped tightly to the earth. Except, it wasn't earth. Nor any kind of dirt at all. Feathers.

Under his chubby fingers lay feathers. A lot of them.

He raised his head and frowned. Still in the air. Caught on the back of a great eagle. He sighed and resigned himself to be among the living, at least for now. Still a failure.

Failed to protect Holly. Failed to commit the _e-nadrafi_. [translation: ritual suicide]

But those moments of flight sure felt great. He smiled and closed his eyes. And sighed.

* * *

Holly moaned and tried to push herself up, unsuccessfully. She groaned and settled for opening her eyes. One eye.

She peeped out to see the open sky all around. Turning her head she saw the eagles above. Big great huge eagles soaring above her. And then she remembered what had happened. Fili leaving her, Kili reaching out for her, but not quick enough. And then tumbling from the tree, unable to catch herself. Too tired and weary to go on. She groaned and rolled off of her aching stomach.

But she didn't remember this. This bed of feathers. A moving, very breezy bed of feathers.

Sighing, she smiled and exhaled softly. Pushing herself up with a groan, she looked around her. She frowned. She wasn't aware that her eagle was otherwise occupied except by herself. But then she smiled. She'd know those legs anywhere.

She grabbed hold of the thick dwarven calf and pulled, trying to get his attention.

"Stop!" Fili said and chuckled and shifted. Then moaned softly.

"Fili," she sighed and lay back down, facing him this time. She stroked his calf through the leather of his trousers. Her hand moving up to his thigh.

Fili frowned. He wiggled his leg, trying to dislodge the hand. He wasn't in the mood for whoever was playing around. He wanted to lie there and contemplate what to do next. How to go on without his One, without Holly. He sighed, a prickle of tears began.

Fili, at that moment, was too full of things. Too full of his own emotions to feel Holly's presence or her absence.

"No, stop," he said and moved his leg again. But the hand gripped his trouser leg and held on tight. Fili moaned and swatted the hand away.

"Fili!" Holly said. "That hurt!"

Fili sat up to see Holly laying on her side, her hand tucked tightly into her chest. A frown on her face.

"Mahal!" Fili said. He half grabbed her half slid himself down to her. He straddled her, which was no easy feat as she was on her side. She gripped his waist tightly as she looked up at him and he down at her.

"You're alive!" he said, eyes wide. "Tell me you're alive."

Holly nodded and pulled him down to her. "Of course I am, you silly man," she said against his lips. "Why would I not be?"

"I saw you fall!" he said and frowned. He pulled back a bit to look at her.

"And I saw you be lifted up," she said. "What happened? How could-" His hand covered her mouth.

"You ask too many questions, _Amrâlimê_ ," he said and quickly replaced his hand with his lips on hers.

She felt her stomach lurch and knew Fili wasn't telling her something. She pushed him up so she could look at him. He met her gaze, he bit his lip.

And she knew. She gasped both because of what he'd done, and because she knew without a doubt that he'd jumped. And she didn't know HOW she knew it. Tears fell unbidden from the corners of her eyes and she pulled him down to her again so he was laying in front of her, their legs tangled together. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she held him to her tightly. His face pressed into her neck, his hot breath a caress.

"Don't ever do that again," she scolded.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said, muffled. His lips stroking her flesh with every word.

"Fili, please," she said and stroked his hair. "Don't ever do that again."

Fili sighed and raised up so he could look at her. He searched her face.

"We will talk of this later," he said and looked beyond the Eagle's head. "Aye?"

"Aye," she said and sighed.

"We land soon," he said and lowered himself to her again. "But I will tell you the _e-nadrafi_ is a tradition. A most sacred one."

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," she said and sighed. She closed her eyes.

"No one expects you to," he said.

A few minutes later, Fili slid from the eagle's back and helped Holly down. His arms around her and hers around him.

"Oi!" Kili exclaimed and rushed up to them. He engulfed them both in a giant hug, as much as a Dwarrow can engulf a Baram. "Praise Mahal!" he said into Fili's neck as he gripped tightly onto the side of Holly's hoodie. " _Namad_ , we thought you were dead," Kili whispered to her and cast a glance over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not," she smiled wearily and stroked his hair. Kili smiled up at her.

"And you..." Kili said to his brother as he turned. Fili nodded and was embraced, hard, again by Kili. Fili cupped Kili's face in his hands and pressed his forehead to his.

"We should take rest while we can," Fili said. Kili nodded and pulled away. They sat with the others along the sides of the giant nest.

Everyone was silent. Confused. Fili frowned.

"What has happened?" he asked Kili who sat next to him.

Kili shook his head. "Mr. Boggins said one of them said 'prisoners'," he whispered. He looked beyond Fili to Holly, his eyes flicked back to Fili and he sighed. Fili nodded.

Not far off, the eagles were talking. Then two came and requested Thorin's presence. Balin and Dwalin also went. The rest of the company watched as the three were taken to a rock shelf not far off.

Fili wondered what the meeting was about. There was a lot of talk, Gandalf was there, he was pleased to see.

"There's Gandalf," he said to Holly and pointed up at the shelf.

"Ah, I'd wondered where he'd gone off to," Bilbo said, sounding a little miffed.

Holly leaned against Fili and closed her eyes. Fili stroked her hair and waited.

"I love you," she said softly, her hand on his thigh.

"And I love you, too," he said softly and patted her hand.

"When should we talk?" she asked and looked around.

"When we find time to be alone, _Amrâl_ ," he said and Holly nodded. "You should rest now."

"Aye," she said and let Fili guide her head down to his shoulder. He stroked her hair and she fell asleep to his light caress.

Holly was awakened by Fili's hands on her hoodie. "Uh, wha?" she asked as she opened her eyes and sat up. She blinked, it was still dark. Fili was moving her hoodie off her arm. Oin was there.

"I'll have to replace the bandage," he said to Fili. Fili nodded.

Holly looked around, for the first time, she noted that there were others wounded from that last battle. Bombur had a bandage around his head. Others had their hands or arms wrapped.

"What's going on?" she asked softly when Oin moved away to tend Bifur. Everyone seemed to be moving about, waiting for something.

"We move," Fili said. "The eagles are taking us."

"Taking us where?" she asked sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"To the shelf," Kili replied. "The meeting is over and we are needed now."

Holly sighed and allowed Fili to help her to stand. They went two to an eagle and were carried up to the rock shelf.

"We leave in the morning," Thorin said over a dinner of roast sheep and rabbit that the eagles had brought them. There wasn't anything else to go with it, but at least it was something.

"Where to?" Nori asked.

"The eagles will take us as far as they will," Thorin replied.

"To Erebor?" Kili asked.

"No, not that far," Dwalin said gruffly. "They are afraid of the Baram. They will set us down somewhere far from there."

"Afraid?" Kili asked and frowned. "Why?"

"Because they will be hunted and killed," Balin supplied.

"Oh," Kili said and looked at the group of eagles.

"We should walk," Fili suggested after they ate. It was very late, but he knew Holly was eager to speak to him.

It wasn't something he wanted to say. But it was something he had to. If Holly had been Khazad, she would know. Fili sighed as they walked away from the group.

"Will we talk?" she asked softly.

"Aye," he said. "Just a bit further and we will sit." Holly nodded and squeezed his hand.

When they were sufficiently far enough for Fili's assurance they wouldn't be overheard, he led her to a small rock formation. He helped her to sit and he sat next to her.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. There was a half moon overhead.

"How do we start?" she asked softly. Fili turned to look at her and found she was already looking at him.

"I don't know," he said and shrugged.

"How about... with what you said," she suggested. "That 'e-' thing."

"The _e-nadrafi_ ," he said and Holly nodded. "It is a..." he frowned. "When one kills themself. It means 'kill self'."

"Suicide," she said softly and looked down. Fili sighed and wished he didn't have to speak of it.

"But it is more than that," he said. "When... a One dies... unprotected. That is... if the death could have been prevented... a shame comes upon the remaining One." He searched for the right words to say, they were difficult to find.

"I see," she said and nodded. She bit her lip.

"Especially for the dwarrow," Fili said and shrugged. "There are so few dwarrowdams... we must protect them. Especially our One."

"But I don't think you could have prevented me from falling, Fili," she said softly and stroked the back of his hand.

"I should have been there," he said and sniffled. He could feel her tears now.

"Maybe, but the eagle took you, you couldn't help that," she said.

"But what is done is done," Fili replied and looked up at her. "If you had died... I would not want to go on." She smiled down at him, it wavered. Her chin quivered and she sniffled. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled him close into her side. He rested his head on her shoulder and she kissed his hair.

"I wouldn't want to go on, either," she said and frowned.

In that moment, Fili knew what Holly was thinking. She was unsure of her words, their validity. But he also knew that she would miss him if he were to die. And she would do what she could to see him remain among the living.

"Even when the death of a One is of sickness or old age... Or in battle... Well... Sometimes a dwarrow's grief is so great, he does it anyway," he said. "And a lot of dwarrowdams do it."

"Do a lot of your people die in battle?" she asked.

"They have in the past," Fili said and looked up at her. "But we haven't had a war in a long time."

"Well, that's good," she said and smiled down at him. Fili leaned up and met his lips to hers.

"But promise me something, Fili," Holly said softly after they parted from the kiss.

"What is it, _Amrâl_?" he asked.

"If... if you..." she sighed. "Make sure I'm dead before you go off and do that, aye?" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Fili looked down. "Aye," he said and nodded. "I was... I was overcome... I was not thinking straight."

Holly pulled him to her again, her fingers buried themselves in his hair. Tears fell freely. Them both realizing just what could have happened. The moment of import sinking in.

"I should have paid more attention," he said softly.

"Paid attention to what? she asked.

"The feeling," he said. "I can feel you, remember? I'd feel if you were gone from me. Really gone. A spot inside me would be empty, where you had once been."

Holly hummed softly. She raised her hand to Fili's chest. "That spot, right there?" she asked as she put her fingers over a spot in the middle of his chest. His own hand covered hers.

"Yes, you've felt it too, then?" he asked.

"Always," she said. Fili chuffed.

"Should we join the others?" He asked after a few minutes.

Holly sighed. "It might be the only chance we get to sleep," she said and rubbed his back. "Without worrying."

"Aye," he said and rose.

He chuckled as they walked back to the others.

"What's funny?" she asked.

He bit his lip and looked up at her. "Falling... it felt great, the feeling, of being free," he said but then frowned.

Holly squeezed his hand. "You might be the first skydiver in Middle Earth," she said.

"And what is that?" he asked, stopping her.

"Oh... it's when people jump from a... an airplane... like my truck?" she asked and Fili nodded. "But it flies like a bird. You ride in it."

"Oh," Fili said, interested.

"And people jump out of them," she said. "For their own amusement. Just to get that feeling that you felt..."

Fili chuckled, but frowned again. "How do they..." he cleared his throat. "Do giant eagles come rescue them, too?"

Holly giggled. "No, they wear parachutes," she said. "It's a big fabric canopy, like a sheet, or a sail on a ship, it slows them down, and they can glide safely down to the ground without being hurt."

"It sounds like fun," Fili said. "I'll bet Kili would love it."

Holly grinned and nodded. She tugged on Fili's hand and they moved the rest of the way to where the others were settling down for the night.

One by one the dwarves lay their heads on beds made of leaves and straw brought to them by the eagles. Overlaid with blankets stolen from a Baram town not far off, but not friendly to dwarves.

Holly curled into Fili, wrapped in the blanket. Kili lay next to them, huddled in his own blanket but sharing their pile of hay.

Sighing, Holly stroked Fili's hair.

"It's been a long day," he said.

Holly giggled softly and kissed Fili's forehead. She pulled back and bit her lip as she looked at him.

Fili frowned. "What?" he asked.

She sighed again. "I miss your fiddle," she said and smiled wistfully.

Fili chuckled. "As soon as I find another, you will be the first I play for," he said.

Holly grinned. "I would expect no less from my One," she said and bit her lip. She tugged lightly at his beard.

"I would expect to give no less to my One," he said and cupped her cheek.

"We are due for baths," she said, changing the subject. Fili had a large smudge of dirt on his cheek.

"We're filthy, are we not?" he asked. "I haven't seen my own face in..."

"Weeks," she supplied.

"Maybe not that long," he said. It felt good to lay with her and talk of silly things. And not things of dying and death. He longed to be in Erebor where they would be safe.

He watched as Holly sighed and rolled onto her back. He followed her gaze as she looked up at the stars.

"They're very bright tonight," she said as Fili rolled onto his back.

Fili chuckled. "That they are," he replied and looked over at her. "Did you miss seeing them?"

"I did," she said and bit her lip. "But I missed seeing you more."

Fili chuffed.

"Dawn comes early," Bofur said from not very far off.

They both chuckled and scooted closer to each other. Eventually falling asleep.

* * *

 _namad_ \- sister

* * *

tl,dnr: Fili lands on an eagle. Holly lands on an eagle. They're on the same eagle! Yays! Holly realizes what Fili did. They land, get patched up. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin etc have a meeting. Everyone eats. Holly and Fili talk. Holly makes him promise to think things through next time. Time for sleep. end chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. PokemonNarutoLover, NoFace the Demon, Sally Hartley

Kelwtim2spar, I couldn't bear to have them parted too long. It hurts my soul when they aren't together.

The EarthSong, yes, she was rather cool and collected. Didn't swear or kick him once. I really appreciated that you left that trail of reviews as you read.

* * *

Holly woke, but she couldn't say she was refreshed. She couldn't even say she'd had enough sleep. She longed to be back in Rivendell, in a real bed. With real plumbing.

It was odd. During the month she'd spent with Fili and the others she'd never wanted to be back home. Back at her old job. Her old life. The one with cars and electricity. Yes, she missed it, but not all that much.

Sighing, she pushed up and looked around. It was just light out, the air not yet warmed by the sun. Some of the men were having breakfast of leftovers. Fili looked up and smiled at her softly. He poked the sheep carcass with his knife and put the chunk of meat on a large leaf and joined her on their bed.

"I just woke myself," he said and yawned. "You must have felt me leaving you." He grinned.

"Probably," she nodded and opened her mouth to accept the piece of mutton from Fili's fingers. She smiled as she chewed.

He leaned in closer to her, his arm brushing hers. "I long to get you alone in the woods," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Holly giggled and bit her lip as she looked at him. "I long for you to take me in the woods," she said and stroked his hair, tugged on one of his braids lightly. Fili smiled up at her.

"You two should eat," Bofur said as he sat down near them. "We move soon." Kili came and sat on his blanket bed on their mound of hay.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. He sighed and Holly took another piece of meat from the leaf.

She pressed her arm into his. "We'll be on the move again," she said softly. "The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be at Erebor."

"Aye," he said and nodded. "But Durin's day is so far off."

"We shouldn't wish it any sooner," Bofur said.

"Do you think the orcs will leave us alone now?" Holly asked Bofur.

"No tellin', Lass," he said and shrugged. "But I'm thinkin' they'll continue. And we best keep moving."

"But we'll have a good headstart over them, won't we?" she asked.

"Aye, but no tellin' how quickly they can move," Bofur said. "Might have many outposts of them lyin' in wait for us along the way."

"True," Holly said and nodded. She didn't feel like much conversation after that. Things had looked bright for a few minutes, and now her stomach clenched tightly once again.

Fili looked up at her and patted her knee. Holly covered his hand with hers and squeezed his fingers. He turned his hand in hers and held her hand for a while.

Almost immediately after everyone had finished eating, they rose as one and packed their meager belongings. Stolen blankets were tied up and attached to packs. They were thankful they now had something to sleep on, though they weren't as fine as the furs had been.

The fire was stamped out and everyone gathered to leave.

Fili helped Holly onto the back of an eagle, and he slipped on behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and he shrugged.

"I thought for something different for a while," he said and grinned up at her. She giggled and bit her lip as she removed her pack and placed it in front of her. She reached back and dragged Fili's hands around her and pulled him close into her back. Fili's stomach flipped over.

He held onto her tightly as the eagle took a running start and threw itself over the cliff. With wings outstretched, it took flight. Fili sighed and closed his eyes.

The view was fantastic, but Fili couldn't look. Holly patted his hands.

"Do you know how far we go?" he shouted to her.

"No," she said. "But it shouldn't be far, I wouldn't think."

"I pray to Mahal that it's not," Fili said and gripped her even tighter.

It seemed to take forever, but the eagles finally seemed to pick a spot to let them down at. They circled a big rock formation. A stream looped around it on three sides. And small hill or other rock outcropping very nearby.

They all waved to the eagles as they flew away. Thankful for the lift and sparing their feet for a while.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. "Or is that just another mountain?"

"That is indeed Erebor," Thorin said. "The Lonely Mountain."

Fili stepped up beside Thorin and Kili beside him. Holly stood behind them.

"It's so far off," she said softly and squeezed Fili's shoulders. She looked up and watched as a few ravens flew overhead, headed toward Erebor. So those darned portents were true, the ravens were returning.

"Aye," he said. "But it was much further away a few weeks ago."

"I wish we had your truck, Holly," Kili whispered up to her and grinned. Holly giggled and nodded. Fili chuckled, too.

"An airplane would get us there in no time," Holly whispered softly in Fili's ear. He chuckled in reply and looked askance at Kili. He knew he'd have to tell him about what had happened.

"Come, we've to climb down off this thing now," Dori said as he assessed the situation. The others gathered around.

"Best we go down this way," Balin said.

One by one the company picked its way slowly down the face of the formation. Some places were easier than others. Twice Holly slid, skinning her hands. Bilbo fared worse than she did. And a few others did the same.

Bombur fell halfway down, bouncing the whole way. When he hit bottom, he sprung up to his feet and waved cheerfully. The others chuckled. Holly shook her head and closed her eyes.

Once at the bottom, Fili did what he could to wrap Holly's scraped hands. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "This should have been easy."

"Nothing is easy, it seems," she replied and sighed. Fili sighed too and pressed his forehead to hers.

"No, not in truth," he said and tied off the final bandage. Oin had supplied a little ointment for her. And he complained he'd soon be out.

They hadn't had time to breathe before Thorin gathered everyone. "We will take rest here," he said. "Restock our food supplies. Sleep." He also added that they were to all be assigned tasks, effective immediately. Holly went with Bilbo to forage for what they could find. Fili and Kili went to hunt and snare with some of the others while Oin and Gloin were set to make fires and frames for smoking what meat would be brought back.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Kili asked over his shoulder as Fili followed him through the field. They looked for a good spot to set up the snares. Then they would look for larger game.

"I'm fine," Fili said and shrugged.

"Seems like there's something you're not telling me," Kili replied as he squatted with the simple trap they had fashioned from vines and a supple branch.

Fili shrugged and knelt down beside him. "It's nothing, really," he said.

"But it is, I can see it on your face," Kili said looking up at his brother. "It's about you... yesterday... the eagle."

Fili blinked and nodded. "When I jumped," Fili said and looked up at Kili. A smile spread slowly over his face. "It was the best... Oh... Kili... I felt free! It was... I can't even describe it." Fili sighed and closed his eyes.

Kili frowned. "It felt like what?" he asked as he sat back on his heels.

"It was... like I was a bird," Fili said. "Didn't you feel it? When we were on the eagles this morning?"

Kili paused in working on the snare. He blinked and frowned. "Yes, I did feel... something," he said and nodded after a while. "It was different."

"Like when we were kids," Fili said. "And sledding down Ered Luin. But... more. Intense."

Kili made an 'O' with his lips as he considered this thought.

Fili looked around, then back at Kili. "Kili... Holly told me... about..." he frowned. "Air... planes? Yes, air planes."

"Air planes?" Kili asked and frowned again, he shook his head.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "They're... like her truck, but they fly, like a bird."

Kili caught sight of a bird fly over head and he watched it go. "Wow," he said softly.

"And people ride inside them," Fili said. "And... they jump out."

"From up there?" Kili asked, eyes wide.

"Aye!" he said and nodded. "And... they've big sheets they hold on to."

"Why?"

"To slow their fall, so they don't splat," Fili said.

"Oh," Kili said on a sigh.

"Kili..." he said and waited until his brother lifted his head to look at him again. "When this is all over... When we've got Erebor back... I want to go back."

Kili frowned. "Go back?" he asked. "Where?"

"To Holly's home..." he said. "I want to do that..."

"It sounds like fun," Kili said and smiled.

* * *

"Well, it's better than hunting," Holly said as they gathered whatever looked edible or useful for Oin's supplies of herbs.

"Very true, very true," Bilbo agreed as he stooped to snap some berries from a bush. He ate one, offered Holly one and put the rest in a small basket for the more delicate things they would come across.

"Don't forget about those yellow flowers Oin wants us to find," Holly said and Bilbo nodded. So far they hadn't found any, but the day was still young.

After a while, Bilbo spoke again, "You know," he said. "Back in Hobbiton... where I live..."

"Of course," Holly said, though she hadn't known that, but it made sense.

"I'd get deliveries of whatever I wanted," he said. "Right to my door, sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" she asked.

"Oh, well, other times I had to go to the path out front and get the things," he said and chuckled. "What about you? How is it where you live?"

"Oh," she said and frowned. She wondered how she could explain it. "We travel to the... market and buy what we need."

"Ah, yes," Bilbo nodded. "Market days." He seemed familiar with a 'market day', which for Holly would be a farmer's market, which of course was not what she was talking about at all. But she wasn't about to correct him on that notion.

She decided it was probably for the best that she not tell him about take-out Chinese or delivery pizza. Or fast food restaurants where things came in paper containers. Though he might understand paper rather than styrofoam.

"Oh, here's some mushrooms," she said. "Are they edible?"

"Oooo!" Bilbo squealed eagerly and came rushing up, he skidded to a sudden halt, kicking up leaves. He dropped to his knees and examined them. "Oh yes! Fine ones, too!" He set to breaking them off and stuffing them in the sack.

"I'd kill for a stuffed mushroom right about now," Holly mused.

"Stuffed?" Bilbo asked as he stood from his task.

Holly nodded, Bilbo joined her in walking again.

"Stuffed with what?" he asked and frowned.

"Bread crumbs," she said. "And butter. Herbs. Then baked until the crumbs are crispy." She sighed.

"Oh, that sounds delightful," he replied. "I would kill for a good bowl of mushroom soup."

"My mother used to make onion soup and put mushrooms in it," Holly said and sighed. "And wine."

"Oh, that also sounds delightful," he said and smiled. "Perhaps if we find a proper stove, we can make a proper meal."

"Yes, that sounds good," Holly said and smiled. "We'll have to remember that if we ever see any houses."

"Yes," Bilbo said and nodded. "Do you think we have enough to take back?"

Holly peered into the sack. "I think a bit more," she said. "We'll be doing this again tomorrow if we don't."

"We'll probably be doing this again tomorrow anyway," Bilbo said and chuckled. "Hobbits have healthy appetites, but dwarves..." He shook his head and Holly laughed.

They set to more foraging and less talk. Although the talk was nice.

"Shhh," Bilbo said, his finger to his lips.

Holly nodded as she complied. It was a sound. Yelling? Laughter?

"What's going on?" she asked after a few moments of listening.

Bilbo shook his head.

Whatever the sound was, it was coming from the other side of a dense line of bushes. Bilbo hesitated a moment before he stuck his head in and parted the branches.

"What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, Holly, I shouldn't look if I were you," he said.

"What, why?" she asked and frowned. Whatever it was couldn't be too bad. Could it?

"Oh, it's horrible," he said and withdrew from the bush. He shuddered, wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes, all at the same time.

Holly frowned and shook her head. She stuck her head in and peeped out. It was the stream. They'd walked all around the hill and back to the stream. But what was in the stream was...

"Oh, my God," she said and blinked. She couldn't tear her eyes away. Most of them frolicked in the water, carrying on with each other. A few of them were too weary, beaten and wounded to do much other than sit in the water and watch and laugh at the others.

"I'd never thought to see it," Bilbo said.

"Thirteen naked dwarves," she said and shook her head.

"They don't seem very... what word am I looking for?"

"Shy?" she asked. "Inhibited? Reserved? Modest?"

"Yes, all of those," Bilbo said. "They aren't them, at all."

"No, they don't seem to be," she said and shook her head. "But now we can blackmail them."

"Black mail?" Bilbo asked.

"Uh... yes," she said. "When you have some bit of information on someone, you can make them do things for you, or give you money in exchange for your silence about the thing."

"Ah, yes," he said and nodded after a moment of thought. "That could be useful."

"So what do we do now?" she asked and frowned.

Bilbo bit his lip. "This seems to be the only way back to the cave, doesn't it?"

"Unless we walk all the way back around," she said.

"What do we do?" Bilbo asked her now.

"We either wait for them to finish," she said. "Or go out now." She chewed on her lip and tried to erase the sight of naked dwarves and their naked parts from her mind.

But in that viewing she had noticed Fili and Kili's physiques particularly. Kili was much thinner than any of the others, he had muscle, but it wasn't as largely developed. While Fili was a little broader than Kili, but he was shorter. Not as stocky as the others. Holly wondered if it was because Fili and Kili were younger or because of their genes. Was their father small, or their mother?

"Might not be for a while, they look like they're having fun," Bilbo said. "Even Thorin is out there."

"Thorin!?" she asked, jaw dropping. She peeped to look again. He was in the middle of the stream, up to his neck. Not playing. "Awww."

"Why 'awwww'?" he asked.

"Thorin looks unhappy," she said.

"He's always unhappy," he replied. "He has a lot on his mind."

"I reckon you're right," she said. "But now he looks like a sad wet puppy." Bilbo chuckled.

"Well, it's now or never," she said and sighed.

"Yes, you're right," he nodded. "Do you want to go first, or should I go?"

"I... I think you should go alone," she said and looked down at him.

"M- me? Why?" he asked and clutched his throat. "You should go-"

Holly shook her head. "I don't want to piss Thorin off any more than he already is," she said.

"Piss off?" he asked and frowned.

"Anger," she said. Bilbo nodded considering that. "I have a feeling they won't take it very well if I see them in the all-together."

"No, probably not," Bilbo said.

"You take the food back, and if they ask..." she shrugged. "Just tell them I'm waiting for them to clear out... maybe they'll get the hint. Or at least cover up?"

"Yes," Bilbo said and nodded. But he didn't move. He squealed when Holly pushed him through the bush.

Holly peeked through and watched Bilbo cast her a final glance and walk away.

She couldn't watch the naked circus any longer so she sat with her back to them and the thicket of bushes. She rested her head on her knees and waited for whatever outcome. She was still feeling sick, like she would throw up at any moment. And she sighed, being left alone for a few minutes so she could rub her stomach in peace.

It was things like the happening in the stream behind her that had initially made her afraid of travelling with a bunch of men. But up to that point, they had all been very considerate of her. Except that one time when she'd caught Fili peeing.

She giggled and bit her lip. Then she sighed deeply.

* * *

a/n: What's a little dwarven nudity between friends? I thought we needed a little of that since I didn't put that scene from the fountains in Rivendell.

But at least it was a calm chapter...


	45. Chapter 45

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. alexma, Spirirt of Wynter, princesaangelbebe, hpadawan, FleurSuoh

The EarthSong, well, I thank you for all of the reviews. Skydiving just seems like something they'd like, rollercoasters... anything highspeed, I think. Her stomach could be hurting for any number of reasons. A few people have suggested she could be preggers, although I don't know if she is or not. I think it's hurting because of the magic. Because she's not used to using it.

Kelwtim2spar, maybe, maybe not.

princesaangelbebe, it's probably the use of power and lack of rest. Won't know about a little 'Hily' (cute name!) until we get further along.

(and with the talk of pregnancy...)

* * *

Fili felt the body jump on him and drag him underwater. He knew in an instant it was Kili. The two grappled under the water for a moment before Fili dragged himself to the surface. Kili popped up a moment later and shook his hair and laughed.

Before Fili could say anything, Kili disappeared under the surface, under another body. Nori. Fili chuckled and turned in time to see Bofur come flying toward him. Almost unrecognizable without his hat.

Fili fought for control. Pushing and shoving Bofur off while holding the older dwarf under the surface. He laughed, but the laughter died when he was the only one doing anything. Everyone had gone still.

Looking around, Fili found the reason for the stillness. Bilbo. Walking in the grass between the outcrop and the stream. Alone. His heart stopped for a moment and when it started up again, it hammered in his ears.

" _Nadad_?" Kili asked softly.

"I see," Fili replied with a dry mouth.

Bofur came to the surface, laughing. But he, too, stilled when he saw everyone was watching Bilbo.

Bilbo looked over and frowned. He came closer, he looked as if he would say something.

Fili didn't hesitate to leave Kili and Bofur behind him. He rushed, naked and dripping, to the bank. He stood knee deep in the water and waited for what Bilbo would say.

Bilbo had a few more smudges on his face than he had before he'd set off with Holly to forage. But his sack was full to bursting. He shifted it and rolled his shoulders and swallowed.

Smiling, he spoke, "Holly is... just over there," he said not too loudly, but loud enough that Fili could hear him a few feet away. "She... she thought it a good idea not... not to come out."

Fili sighed and nodded, his heartbeat returned to normal. But he still felt light-headed with worry that something horrible had happened to her.

"You should fetch her," Bofur said behind him as Bilbo nodded but then turned and walked away from the stream.

"Aye," Fili said over his shoulder. He stepped out of the water and grabbed his tunic and his worn towel, slipping the tunic on over his head as he walked.

"Holly," he said when he was to where he thought Bilbo might have walked from. "Love?"

"Here," she said from the other side of the thick bushes. He saw them rustle and he stepped through a break.

"Love? Why are you in here?" he asked and knelt next to her.

"I... I didn't think they would want me seeing them," she said and bit her lip, she shrugged.

Fili nodded. "Probably not," he said and smiled, one corner of his mouth tipping up.

Holly chuckled softly. "I can see your knees," she said and grinned.

"Aye, and you'll see a lot more than just my knees if you come bathe with me," he said and smirked.

"What? In the stream?" she asked, wide eyed. Fili nodded. "With the others?"

"Well... yes," he said.

"N-no," she stammered. "I'd... rather not." And she curled into a tighter ball than she had been sitting there before.

Fili cast a glance over his shoulder, but couldn't see anything but bushes. "Then we will walk downstream and bathe," he said and stood. He waited for Holly to stand, but she didn't move.

"Love?" he asked softly. "It's just me."

"I know," she said and sighed. "Yes, okay." She took the hand he offered and stood. They went through the break together. Fili looked over at the others, they were watching. He motioned for them to stop looking and turned Holly to walk away.

Fili continued to glance over his shoulder to see if they were sufficiently far enough away, yet close enough in case of trouble. He stopped when he thought the distance was good.

"Come," he said and urged her close to the water. "We bathe here."

Holly bit her lip and looked upstream at the others. They seemed to be minding their own business.

Fili whipped off his tunic and dropped it. He stood naked by the water and waited for Holly to do the same.

"Do you need help?" he asked and stepped closer.

"It's not very deep, is it?" she asked.

"To my chest," he replied and held his hand up. Holly nodded and put her hand on Fili's shoulder for balance as she removed first one boot, then the other. Fili sighed, relieved that she was going to bathe. She had complained about being filthy for a few days and he knew she would be happy once she was clean again.

"We should do laundry while we have the water," she said.

"And resupply our water bags," Fili said, his hands going to the laces of her trousers.

* * *

Kili watched as Fili and Holly went way downstream to bathe. He didn't want to spy, but it seemed everyone else was watching too. Catching glances.

Then Oin gasped. Gloin looked at his brother and frowned.

" _Zannag_ ," Oin said to Gloin and frowned. [translation: breasts]

"Mahal," Gloin replied. And soon the whole of the company was talking about Holly's... Kili frowned. Bosom. Or the presence of it.

Kili didn't know anything about dwarrowdams, or how they grew under their tunics and leggings. Only that there was a difference between dwarrowdams and their dwarrows. And that Ones got great pleasure from each other for those differences.

But Holly seemed normal to him, so thought nothing of her bosom, that he'd seen previously in her home. Under cover of her nightshirt, of course.

Kili chewed his lip and moved closer to Oin. Oin was speaking to Thorin now, in hushed tones.

" _Zannag_ , Thorin," Oin said softly. Kili frowned.

"Aye, they have had the _imrilkhadshith_ ," Thorin said. "And I suspect they continue in their _khadshith_." [translation: 'love union']

"Why would they not?" Oin asked, because Thorin's statement was a stupid one. Clearly Fili and Holly were in love, why wouldn't they continue to couple? Kili frowned at the mere idea of them being angered enough to not couple after such a short time. Well, there was that one incident...

"Is the timing right?" Thorin asked.

Oin frowned and thought about that. "I'm not sure," he said. "Every dwarrowdam grows the _zannag_ at her own pace once the child has been set."

Kili gasped. Pregnant. They were talking about Holly having a baby? He looked beyond Thorin and Oin's shoulders to where Fili and Holly were bathing.

* * *

Holly's stomach was in turmoil. She tried to keep any erotic thoughts at bay. With the others so close, and watching, she didn't want Fili to get carried away. She didn't want herself to get carried away either. There would be time for that after they were clean.

Maybe after everyone left. But they didn't seem to want to leave.

"Holly?" Fili asked and frowned. She knew he was asking why she kept looking at the others in the water.

Holly smiled and shook her head. She'd sunk all the way in the water, sitting and scrubbing herself clean. She'd washed her hair as best she could without soap, too.

"It's..." she shrugged.

"You want them to go," he said softly and moved closer to her. He sat on a flat rock under the water that he'd tripped over and almost drown earlier. But Holly had rescued him quickly, not that he couldn't have stood up. But he'd gotten a mouthful of water and came up sputtering.

"Aye," she said and sighed.

"I could make them leave, if you'd like," he offered.

"No, that would be rude," she said and shrugged. "As long as I stay underwater, I'll be fine."

Fili chuckled. "Maybe now I should drag you into the woods?" he asked and smirked. Holly giggled.

He leaned into her, his arm pressed into hers. His hand found her leg and he slid it upward.

"Fili?" she asked as she watched his hand move, the water rippled and made his hand look wavy and disjointed.

Fili didn't answer her. He moved his hand to her core instead. She gasped when his thumb touched that little nub. He smirked and turned to her and found her mouth with his. She moaned into the kiss.

Holly's hand found him. It was Fili's turn to gasp when her hand closed over him, stroking him. He closed his eyes.

"We shouldn't do this," she said. "Not here."

"Why not?" he asked softly against her lips.

"The others," she said and cast a glance over her shoulder. They weren't looking.

Fili couldn't take his eyes off her. He moved closer and kissed her jaw and neck. "Please, _Amrâl_ ," he said softly.

Holly groaned, uncertain what to do. The hand that was invading her was driving her crazy with need. It seemed like it had been weeks since they'd made love.

"What should we do?" she asked against his skin.

"Make yourself small," he said. "And sit on my lap."

Holly gasped at the mere thought. She bit her lip and looked over at the others again before she made herself small. Fili took her hand and guided her up as he turned his back to the group upstream.

Chuckling, Holly straddled his legs. She was completely hidden by Fili now. She smiled.

"How is this?" he asked and smirked.

"You're the smartest dwarrow I know," she said softly and kissed him again. Fili chuffed.

"Sweet talker," he said as he nuzzled her neck. Holly sighed, she loved the way Fili's nose felt on her neck. When he chuffed against her she shivered.

Holly ran her hand down Fili's chest, briefly tangling her fingers in the curly blond hair there and then moved down to his stomach. Fili gasped when her fingers found the curls around his erection, she tugged lightly on them, Fili grunted in reply. Then he moaned when her fingers found him again, closing around him and guiding him into her as she lowered herself on him.

Fili's hands roamed over her. Cupping her breasts. His thumbs found her nipples and teased them into even tighter peaks. He bent and took one into his mouth and suckled.

Holly moaned and held onto him as she arched her back, giving him better access. She continued to move on him, sliding and grinding on his erection. Her hands tangled in his hair as she held him to her.

It seemed to go on forever. This love making. Moving and grinding. Touching and sucking. Gripping and sliding. Cool water and warm air.

Until finally Holly griped him tightly and Fili grunted and lifted up. His cock burst in her, jumping and jerking against her wetness.

They clung to each other, gasping and panting. Breathing together, hearts beating rapidly in unison. One.

When she'd caught her breath, Holly kissed Fili's throat, scraping the skin with her teeth. Fili chuckled and rubbed her back, his hand travelled up to her wet hair.

"We really shouldn't be parted from each other for so long," Fili said.

"I agree," she said and smiled up at him. She kissed him again then pulled away. "We should get out."

Fili moaned and closed his eyes. "Must we?" he asked.

"I'm getting pruny," she said and showed her fingertips to him. Fili chuckled and grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his mouth where he kissed each one.

Holly chuckled softly as she watched him. She cupped his face and bit her lip.

"What?" he asked softly.

She sighed. "I didn't know I could ever love anyone as much as I love you," she said.

Fili searched her face then turned into her palm. He kissed it and chuffed softly, his breath caressing her skin. "I had always hoped," he said softly.

"Hoped what?" she asked.

"Hoped that I would... get on well with my One," he said. "But I never considered this."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I am the heir to the throne of Erebor," he said and shrugged. "I thought that whoever was chosen to be my One would overlook me and only see the throne. Only see the prince that I am or the king I might be one day. Bear me no love, only the title."

Holly smiled softly at him. "I forget that you're the heir," she said and looked down.

"Good," he said and quickly kissed her.

Holly chuffed softly. "We should get out of the water now," she said. "Pruny, remember?"

"Aye," he said and nodded. He held her around the waist and stood. Holly gasped as he left her. She leaned up and kissed him. Grabbing his hand, she led him from the water. He grabbed up their clothes and they went into the bushes to dress.

* * *

zannag - breasts/bosom  
imrilkhadshith- love union (errr... sexy times)  
khadshith - union

* * *

a/n: I'm not sure how well received the bit about the 'zannag' will be. My thoughts about this are based on what Gimli said in Two Towers about how it's difficult to tell male dwarves from female. More will be explained in the next chapter.

What's a love story without talks of pregnancy?


	46. Chapter 46

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. Bleeding Blue Kuniochi, ValarenOfGondor, kurokazeryuu, SamanthaSledge, Seven Deadly,

The EarthSong, yes, those zannag. Yes, everyone will be speculating. But not for too long. And it would be a drain on Holly, she's got other things to worry about.

Arianna Le Fey, I do love those little moments. Makes it all the more tolerable what with all the orcs and fighting and stuff.

princesaangelbebe, I think they were staring more because they think she's pregnant (and because she's a Baram female and something of an oddity to them still), more than actually lusting after her. Because the dwarves wouldn't do that (at least not the ones in my version of the story).

Kelwtim2spar, yes, I like happy chapters too. It's what I live for.

Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, yeah, that fountain scene in Rivendell wasn't written because the point of view was wrong. Also Holly was ill so I don't think any of them were feeling all that joyous enough to frollic in the water. But I did feel we needed that bit eventually, so there it is.  
As for the breasts question, hopefully that will be more cleared up in this chapter.

Noriah-may, thank you for the comment. I have really enjoyed working on this and I'm really happy so many people are reading and enjoying it, too.

from chapters back because Bleeding Blue Kunoichi is catching up with us: I think the trolls would have taken everything a person had. And you're right, not knowing value from regular stuff like books. Not like they can just go into the nearest town and buy things. So they have no concept.

As for never finding their One and never having sex... you can't miss something you never had a desire for. Think of it as being asexual. Or maybe there's a more extreme case? Where you never want sex and never think about it. You have other joys in life, but it doesn't bother you that you are missing that part. (I know that description is bad, and I'm sorry.)

Fili will always be eager to couple with his One.

Plumbing, yes. In AUJ Bilbo said something about them ruining his plumbing. So flush toilets means toilet paper. Although Tolkien himself never mentioned plumbing or anything of that sort. Not even if Bilbo had a real stove or if he cooked in the fireplace as they did in Medieval times.

* * *

They stayed in the bushes for some time, waiting to dry off. Fili's towel didn't do much for two. But Fili found a grassy spot in the sun and they lay in the sunshine together. Holly spread her hair out and Fili chuckled and did the same.

"I'm glad no one's watching us," she said softly.

"Aye, me too," he replied. "Will you braid my hair later?"

"Of course," she said and looked over at him. Fili smiled at her.

"We should do this again tomorrow," he said.

"We'll see," she said and shrugged. "Though we can do that again without the water, you know."

"But will it be as nice?" he asked and grinned.

"It won't be as cold," she said and wrinkled her nose. "I long for Rivendell's heated bath water." She sighed.

"Aye, it was nice," he said dreamily and closed his eyes.

After a while, after they had dried, they dressed in the same clothes. Fili in only his tunic that hung down long enough to cover him, but he still blushed. Holly giggled and kissed him softly as she tied her hoodie around his waist and zipped it up to make a skirt to cover more of his legs. She tried not to look at his flaccid penis as she worked closely to it, but she failed. She sighed softly, she'd never thought she would be so comfortable with any man to be so close and not feel threatened. Completely at ease with him.

Fili chuckled and twirled at this new fashion. "How do I look?" he asked and grinned.

"Beautiful," Holly said and took his hand. He grinned up at her and they set off, going through the break in the bushes.

They made it as far as where the others had been bathing. Fili had just gathered his forgotten clothes from the bank when they were cornered by Oin.

He looked up at Holly and then at Fili. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked them.

"Tell you what?" Fili asked and frowned, as confused as Holly was.

"Lift your tunic, lass," Oin said.

"Do what?" Holly asked, mouth agape. Shocked. She crossed her arms protectively over herself.

"Lift your tunic, I'd like to examine you," Oin said.

"Ummm..." Holly said as she stepped behind Fili who simultaneously stepped in front of her and guided her behind him. "Why?" Horrified was the only word she could think of to describe how she was feeling at the moment. Why was Oin grappling to look at her? Fili had assured her that dwarves weren't like that.

Oin chuckled. " _Zannag_ ," he said and smiled and nodded at her.

Fili frowned and hissed some khuzdul at Oin. Oin blinked and replied in the same language all the while flicking looks at Holly.

Fili half turned and looked at her, he frowned and considered. Then he spoke some more khuzdul to Oin who replied with same. And soon a full-blown argument was happening in front of her. She didn't like the way she was feeling all of a sudden, it was Fili's anxiety coming through, she rubbed her stomach and frowned.

"Wait, could you conduct this in a language I can understand?" she asked after a few more exchanges. "This **IS** about me, is it not?"

"Of course, lass," Oin said and smiled. He looked to Fili, then nodded.

"He thinks you're... carrying," Fili said that final word a bit softer than the ones preceding it.

Holly frowned and looked down at her hands. "I'm not carrying anything," she said and held up her hands.

Oin chuckled. Fili frowned. "A child," he said. "Oin thinks you're carrying my child."

"Oh!" she said, her eyes wide. "Oh? Oo-oohhhhhh." She shook her head. "I'm not. At least, I don't think I am."

"But you could be?" Fili asked, eyes wide as he looked up at her. Holly wasn't sure if it was a hopeful look in his eyes or a fearful one. Maybe both.

"Well... it's possible," she said and shrugged. "I guess. I don't see why I couldn't be." She sighed. "But I don't think I am. It would be too early to tell. Is that what this is all about?" Her hand went to Fili's unbraided hair.

"Aye," Fili replied and held her hand, his fingers stroking.

"Why would you think I'm pregnant?" she asked Oin, since it seemed to be his idea.

" _Zannag_ ," Oin said again. "You have them."

"What... is a _zannag_?" Holly asked. Fili opened his mouth to speak, but Oin beat him to it.

"A bosom," he said and nodded at Holly's chest that had previously been hidden under a bra, her hoodie, and multiple layers of tunic and shirt with the cold mountain weather.

"Huh?" Holly asked and frowned as she looked down at her self. She'd left her bra off and shoved in her hoodie pocket, and now wore only a tunic, her nipples were peaked. Covering herself with her arm, she blushed.

Fili chewed on his lip and shifted on his feet.

"It's that... ummm..." Fili blushed a bright red. "Khazad... ummm... females... dwarrowdams..." He frowned. "Grow? Have? _Zannag_..." Oin nodded encouragingly at Fili. "Only have... grow _zannag_ when they are... carrying a child."

"Wait. What?" Holly asked, it was her turn to be wide-eyed. She blinked owlishly at Fili then at Oin.

Oin cleared his throat. "That is to say... our females first develop a bosom when she carries the babe," Oin said a little more medically than Fili had managed. But Holly still frowned.

"So, they go away after she's done... ummm... feeding the baby?" she asked, eyes wide. That would be something. Not having to wear a bra all the time.

Oin chuckled. "Nay, lass," he said and shook his head. "She will keep them for the rest of her life." He nodded sagely. "Since she has truly become a woman, she will bear the _zannag_ as a mark of her station."

"It's the reason why it is hard to tell between the dwarrows and the dwarrowdams," Fili said and grinned. He looked at Oin who was also chuckling and nodding. "We can't just look and see what they have under their tunic."

"I see," Holly said. She bit her lip. "You guys haven't been around many... umm... _Baram_ , have you?"

"No," Fili supplied and Oin agreed with him.

"Well... I'm not pregnant," Holly said and shrugged.

"But... why do you have _zannag_?" Oin asked and frowned. "Is there... a problem?"

Holly's jaw dropped. "No, nothing's wrong, all is fine," she said. "I'm supposed to have them."

Oin frowned. Holly noticed that Fili was silently watching her. She also noticed that others had come out of the cave and were suspiciously standing around watching the conversation.

"Why?" Oin asked.

Holly's jaw dropped again. He was worse than a three year old pre-schooler!

"Well... it's how... how we attract... a mate," she said and shrugged. It wasn't always true but it happened more often than not. "And during... Ummmm... You know, I don't think I want to talk about this anymore." She grabbed Fili's hand and tugged.

Fili, who was beet red by that time, stumbled away when Holly pulled him. A look of guilt on his face.

"Holly?" he asked softly from behind her.

"Aye, Love?" she asked as they walked up to the cave.

"Have I..." he began. "That is to say... have I been inappropriate?"

Holly stopped and turned, Fili bumped into her and she caught him close to her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"During... our coupling," he whispered. "Have I done anything... wrong?" He frowned and glanced at her breasts, which were just below eye level for him.

Holly frowned but didn't answer. She couldn't think of why Fili would think he'd done anything wrong.

"Is it... wrong for me... to put my mouth on them?" he whispered up to her.

Holly gasped at his question. It shocked her. But she recovered quickly and smiled. "No, it's not wrong," she said. "That's... why they're there." She bit her lip.

Fili frowned. "If they are there for that, then... how will you feed our young?" he asked. Holly could have melted on the spot as he so casually talked about their hypothetical babies.

"They are there for both purposes," she said and bit her lip. Fili exhaled and his shoulders sagged in relief. Holly pulled him to her, his cheek rested on her _zannag_ and she bit her lip and kissed his forehead.

"If I ever... do anything wrong..." he said hesitantly. "You will tell me, aye?"

"Aye," she said and sighed. She kissed the top of his still damp head. "Though I don't know how you could ever do anything wrong..."

Fili looked up at her and smiled a wide smile. "Do you think so?" he asked.

"Yes, I do think so," she said and returned his smile. "Now, come on and let's go find some clean clothes."

"Aye," Fili said and chuckled as he looked down at his 'skirt'. "It's feeling very breezy." Holly giggled as she pulled him along behind her to the cave.

They had dressed quickly, Fili shielding her from the others as she changed her clothes. Then gathered what little clothing they still owned and took it all down to the stream. Others were also doing their washing and a line was strung up for drying.

There were two fires going in the grass near to the river. Bombur and Ori had set up drying frames and blankets for the meat. A few of the others were working on slicing and hanging the meat for drying.

What wasn't being dried was being roasted for dinner. Along with Bilbo and Holly's foraging, it would make a nice meal.

Fili was sure Bombur was bemoaning the fact he'd lost most of his cooking supplies. All the bowls were gone. Luckily most of the company had brought their own cups and carried them with them instead of making Bombur deal with them. Bofur had even brought along his own small supply of cooking pots, but they were too small for stew or soup for everyone. But Bombur had been using them to heat water for tea and the cups were shared by everyone.

Bifur had previously confiscated Holly's cup (but she didn't mind sharing Fili's cup after hers was filched). A blue spatterware cup that came with a bowl, plate, and utensils (which Holly had kept from his clutches). Bifur eyed it every time he sipped. Fili was sure Bifur was going to take that cup and use it to make more as he had mumbled something in khuzdul about the fine craftsmanship.

Oin had come by, redfaced, and changed the bandage on Holly's arm. He had quickly moved away to tend the others. He said not one word to either of them.

"How are you feeling?" Fili asked Holly as they sat by the stream and braided each other's hair. He picked the occasional flower and stuck them in the braid he was doing for her. It was a common courting practice, to put flowers in each other's hair. Fili knew the others were watching them, every time he looked over his shoulder, he saw them go back to whatever it was they had been doing.

She shrugged. "I've felt better," she said. "But truthfully, my stomach has been hurting."

"Do you reckon it's because of the Goblintown incident?" he asked. They'd begun to refer to the battle in Goblintown as an incident.

"And afterwards," she replied. "When..." she sighed. "When I healed Thorin."

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "Do you still not recall it?"

"No, nothing," she said and shook her head.

"Well... speaking as a witness, you were great," he said. It was the first chance they'd had to sit and talk about it, though they maybe should have in the eyrie.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Was I really?" she asked.

"Aye," he said and smiled. "But it took you three tries." He bit his lip.

"What?" she asked and frowned. "There's something else."

"No, it's nothing," he said and shook his head, his mustache braids went swinging.

"It is something," she said. "Tell me?"

Fili sighed. "We tried to get you to give up, but you kept repeating the words," he said. "And then I... I put my hand on yours to get your attention, and that's when it happened."

"When what happened?" she asked when he didn't go on.

"You used me to... to heal Thorin," he said and sighed. "Not that... not that you used me... I would have helped if you'd asked. But... I reckon you didn't know it would happen like that."

"Well, it's news to me, I'd say," she said and turned. Fili held the end of the braid between two fingers. "I'm sorry I used you." She cupped his cheek.

"Don't apologize," Fili said. "As I said, I would have offered to help." He shrugged. "I just wish there had been warning."

Holly nodded and smiled. She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Fili?" she asked.

"Aye?" he said and looked at her again.

"I love you," she said softly and smiled.

Fili chuffed and nodded. He leaned in and kissed her. He didn't care if the entire company was watching them, which they probably were. Someone was always watching.

After the kiss, Fili turned her back around and tied a bit of black string around the end of the braid. He put the hairclip he'd given her at the troll cave back in her hair. Then they switched places so Holly could braid his hair.

"Fili, tell me something," Holly said from behind him.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Earlier," she began. "When Oin... claimed I was pregnant..."

"Aye?" he asked when she was silent for longer than just a pause.

"Well... you seemed..." she sighed, searching for the right words. "You seemed... reluctant. Hesitant..." She gave up and shrugged though Fili couldn't see her.

"Aye," he said and sighed.

"Why?" she asked and brushed her hand over his hair slowly. He let out another sigh.

When Fili didn't speak, she spoke. "Do you not want children?" she asked. "Or do you not want me to have them?"

Fili sighed again but said nothing. "And... what would Thorin think?" she asked, thinking out loud.

"No, it's not that," Fili replied, finally answering her. "It's that... now would not be the right time."

"Not the right time?" she asked and frowned.

"Aye," he said. "The journey, the quest. It's too dangerous. I wouldn't want you to have to bear that burden while we are in the midst of such peril as we are."

"Oh, I see," she said softly. "But you would..."

"Aye, I would," he said and bent his head forward. Holly leaned around him and pushed his hair out of the way to see he was smiling.

Holly giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I wouldn't mind either," she said and sighed against him.

"Would you?" he asked as he turned his face to her.

"I would," she said and he kissed her cheek. "I've never thought about it before, not seriously anyway." She looked at him and they shared a smile. "It makes me nervous, though."

"Aye, me too," he said.

* * *

zannag - breasts/bosom

* * *

a/n: well... if she's pregnant, she doesn't know it. And Fili says it would be dangerous. But who knows. Pregnancy happens when it will.


	47. Chapter 47

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new favoriters and followers. Becka3490, hikarumarch, BloodyAngelForever 

The EarthSong, yeah, he is a little innocent. He's still learning. ;)

Arianna Le Fay, Fili's only concerned for Holly's health and their situation being rather on the dangerous side. (I'm only guessing in your comment you meant at the end of the chapter where Fili expressed his concern that it wouldn't be a good time for her to be pregnant.) I'd hoped to get a few chuckles with the whole 'zannag' thing.

princesaangelbebe, okay, my bad, sorry. We have to have some comedy where we can get it.

* * *

It was late and Holly sat by the fire and sipped another cup of the kingsfoil tea Gandalf had recommended.

There had been an argument about it. Oin had insisted comfrey was the way to go for an upset stomach. But Gandalf had finally quieted the old dwarf when he mentioned 'black poison' and kingsfoil.

After that, Oin had said he would keep some of the weed on hand for her. All she need do is ask. Then he gave her a fatherly smile and patted her on the shoulder. He turned, a glare on his face for Gandalf. And muttered about the rudeness of old wizards as he shambled away. It seemed Oin's earlier embarrassment over his mistaken diagnosis was over, which was a relief to Holly. It was a harmless error and a lack of knowledge of another race, something that Oin couldn't really be faulted for.

After dinner, instead of moving inside the cave, they all sat around outside in the grass. Talking, listening, smoking.

Fili had joined the others around the fire and puffed on a shared pipe. It seemed to Holly that they didn't mind very much sharing what they had with each other.

Kili sighed next to her, but smiled when she turned to look at him.

"Something wrong, Kili?" she asked.

"No, _Namad_ ," he said and shook his head. "But times like these... I feel a little left out. Even Master Boggins... Baggins shares his pipe and weed with the others."

Holly frowned when he said 'namad' again. He'd called her that yesterday, in the eyrie.

Now she chewed her lip, wondering if it would be rude to ask.

Kili smiled up at her and shrugged.

" _Namad_ ," Holly said deciding that she had to ask since no one was going to tell her. And if Kili was going to call her that, she should know what it was.

Kili frowned.

"What is it?" she asked. " _Namad_."

"Oh! Sister," he said and grinned. "I've called you sister." He shrugged and if it weren't so dark, Holly would swear Kili was blushing. "If you don't want-"

"No! It's fine," she said cutting him off. "I like it. I've never had a brother before." She smiled and put her arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her and she patted his arm.

"You can call me ' _nadad_ '," he said softly. "If you want! You don't have to." He looked up at her and bit his lip.

"Brother?" she asked and he nodded and grinned. Holly smiled. "Kili, my _nadad_."

Kili chuckled and smiled.

* * *

Fili took a puff and passed the pipe to Bofur. He held the smoke in for a moment and let it go. The chatter was nice, but didn't interest him.

Looking over his shoulder, he located Holly and Kili sitting apart from the others. Holly was sipping tea and Kili was sitting beside her. They were talking and laughing. Fili smiled and wondered of what they spoke.

"They seem to be getting on well," Bofur said and passed the pipe back to him.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. He puffed on the pipe and handed it to Nori. "How is Thorin?"

"As well as can be expected," Nori said.

Fili nodded. Thorin still didn't look well. He was still very pale. But who could blame him? Kili had slept for almost an entire day after he'd died in the river. Holly too had slept after bringing Kili back. It was a wonder either of them were still on their feet.

Looking back over his shoulder, he wondered how Holly was really doing. She hadn't had the chance to rest. Really rest. She was pale with dark spots under her eyes. He knew they shouldn't have coupled in the stream, but he was helpless to stop himself. He bit his lip and hoped it didn't have any lasting effects on her.

He wondered if the tea was helping her. He sighed and waved away the pipe as it came to him. He chewed his lip and put his hands on his knees and stood. He patted Bofur's back as he walked away.

" _Nadad_ ," Kili greeted. Holly looked up and smiled, seeing Fili walking their way.

" _Nadad_ ," Fili said and sat beside Holly. "How are you feeling?" He directed the question to Holly.

She sighed and shrugged. "I'm good as long as I'm drinking this," she said and lifted the cup.

"Maybe we will rest here," he said. "Thorin seems pale, too."

"Aye," Kili said and nodded.

"Don't tell him that," Holly said softly.

Fili and Kili both chuckled and looked over at the group. Thorin was sitting with them, but was silent. He ignored the pipe that was handed to him as he stared into the fire.

"I think he needs someone to talk to," Holly said.

"That's Dwalin and Balin's job," Kili said.

"Family," Holly said and looked at Fili first and then to Kili. But neither of them said anything. Holly chewed her lip and looked across the camp at Thorin.

"You suggested it," Kili said and nudged her in the side.

"You did," Fili said and grinned. Holly missed the wink the two shared behind her back.

"But I'm not family," she said and frowned. "Not really."

"Why aren't you?" Kili asked.

"Because I wasn't born into your family," she said and frowned.

"And if you were, you wouldn't be One with Fili," Kili replied.

Holly frowned.

"You're as good as Fili's _yâsith_ ," he said and looked to Fili.

" _Yâsith_?" she asked and frowned.

"Wife," Fili supplied and bit his lip. He looked down. Holly felt a little tweak of her stomach with Fili's admission. But she wasn't sure if it was Fili's reaction to the realization or her own.

Holly leaned into Fili and kissed his temple. "Fine," she said into his hair and stood. "I need more tea anyway." She sighed and downed the last mouthful as she walked.

What had taken Fili twenty strides to clear, Holly made in ten. She had a bad habit of making what she called a 'determined walk' where she lengthened her stride and fairly stomped around when she needed to get something done. She never took her eyes off Thorin. She tried to be brave, but somehow all of that didn't work very well. Her stomach flipped as she sat on the ground next to him as he sat on a fallen log.

He looked up from the fire and nodded at her, then back at the group as they chatted and smoked.

Someone took her empty cup from her. She watched as it was refilled by Oin.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

Thorin blinked and looked at her, somewhat surprised she would ask about his health.

"I... I have been better," he said.

"Have you tried Oin's tea?" she asked as the cup was placed back in her hands.

"Nay, I have not," Thorin replied.

"Being stubborn, or not offered," she raised an eyebrow at him.

Thorin chuckled. "The former," he replied. "Does this happen every time?"

"Every time I heal someone?" she asked and Thorin nodded. "Yes. I think it's shock." She shrugged.

Thorin nodded and hummed. A fresh mug of tea was pressed into his hand by Oin. He sipped and grimaced. He sighed and took another sip.

After a few minutes of silent sipping, Holly looked over at him to see him worrying the cuff of his tunic. He looked up at her when he felt her watching him.

She frowned. She could tell he wanted to say something, but was hesitant to do so.

After a bit he sighed deeply. "I was saddened to hear you are not carrying Fili's babe," he said softly, he wasn't looking at her, but at the cup in her hand.

"Thank you," she said and frowned. "I think." She shrugged.

"You think?" he asked and looked at her face now.

"Well... it sounded sympathetic," she said and chewed on her lip a moment. "But... I was never carrying his child... it's... it's not like I lost it, or anything."

Thorin nodded. "Yes, I see," he said. "You would be acting much differently, I think."

"Oh?" she asked. "You have experience with that sort of thing?"

"No," he said quickly. "But my _namad_ , Dis..." He sighed. "Between Fili and Kili..."

"Oh, I see," she said and nodded.

"She was very sad for a very long time afterwards," he said. "She was only herself again when she found she was once again carrying."

"Kili," she guessed.

"Aye," Thorin said and nodded. "She loves them both very much. And was saddened when they chose to follow me."

"It seems to be a dangerous thing," she said. "I'd be a complete wreck if my babies hied off with their uncle to fight a dragon."

Thorin chuckled. "You put it better than I could ever say," he said.

"Ah, well, it's a gift, I reckon," she said and took a sip of the tea.

"It's your father," Thorin said. Holly frowned. "He was an emissary, was he not?"

"Oh, yes," she said and nodded. "I forget about him. He was only in my life a short while."

"Yes, Gandalf mentioned that," he said.

"You two have been talking about me?" she asked and smirked.

Thorin chuckled. "We have," he didn't hesitate to admit. "I have to know who I allow into my company."

"Yes, I suppose that's best," she said. "Never know when you'll run into a hired assassin or an evil wizard full of strange brews."

"Aye," Thorin said in all seriousness even though Holly had been teasing.

The conversation came to a standstill. Holly bit her lip.

"Kili has taken to calling me ' _namad_ '," she said suddenly.

Thorin nodded. "It is only right he do so," he replied. "But if you find it disagreeable, I will sp-"

"No, it's fine," she said, cutting him off. "I've never been anyone's sister."

"And Kili has never had a sister," Thorin said.

"I've never had an uncle, either," Holly said and bit her lip.

Thorin chuckled. "If you had one, you would call him _irak'adad_ ," he said.

" _Irak'adad_ ," Holly repeated.

Thorin chuckled. "I've never had a... niece," he said and Holly knew he had to search for the proper word. " _Irak-nâtha_."

They shared a chuckle and then Thorin spoke again. "Do you wish to carry Fili's child?" he asked. The question shocked Holly. But it was to be expected, she supposed. Thorin did care about Fili in his own way. Passed that rough exterior, that standoffish detachment, he was still a thoughtful being.

"I... I wouldn't object if it happened," Holly said. "But I haven't given much thought to it." She shrugged.

"Why not?" it was Balin that asked, obviously he'd been listening in.

"Well... when I was younger... I had always hoped," she admitted. "But... as the years went on, I'd lost hope."

"Hmm," Balin said and nodded.

"The... Baram... we only have a short time for that kind of thing," she said. "I'm almost at the end of that time of opportunity."

"But you're not a Baram," Balin said. "Not really. Gandalf says you are Maia and that... negates any Baram."

Holly sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore, Balin," she said. "I need to ask Gandalf some things."

"Perhaps you should go find him," Balin suggested.

"It's not something I think I can bring my self to ask him" she said and chewed her lip.

"Can you tell me? And I can ask him for you?" he asked.

Holly sighed again and looked away. "Are there any female Maiar? Where are they? Can they have children? Or is it just the males that can... produce..." she sighed and shrugged. The others nodded, understanding completely her questions.

She sighed. "This is something I should ask Gandalf myself," she said softly. "Has anyone seen him lately?"

"Just on the other side of the carrock, I'd imagine," Dwalin, who had been listening in and nodding sagely from time to time, said.

"He certainly likes his solitude," Holly said and frowned.

"We probably overwhelm him," Balin suggested.

"Or annoy him," Bofur said loudly from the other side of the fire. The others laughed heartily.

Holly chuckled and stood. "I'll see to that now," she said. "It was good talking with you, _irak'adad_."

"And you, _irak-nâtha,"_ Thorin replied.

* * *

Fili watched as Holly talked with Uncle for a while. They sipped tea together. It wasn't something Uncle often did as he didn't like tea much. But there he was.

After a while, Holly stood and came back to where he and Kili still sat quietly, resting.

"I'm going to go find Gandalf," she said.

"Would you like company?" he asked.

"Well... I've got questions for him," she said and shrugged. "It's a... sensitive nature?" She frowned. "Maybe you should come."

"If you don't know..." he said. "I'll walk with you until you find him. How does that sound?"

"Yes, that sounds fine," she said and smiled. She slipped her arm around his shoulders as they walked together.

"Any idea where he's gone?" Fili asked.

"Dwalin said he'd be on the other side of the carrock," she said.

"Seems logical," Fili said and nodded.

"What's a carrock?"

Fili chuckled.

* * *

namad - sister  
nadad - brother  
irak'adad - uncle  
irak-nâtha - niece  
yâsith - wife

* * *

a/n: Well, this one was mostly talk. But that's good for a little break and some character development.

In case anyone wonders, Thorin is feeling a lot like he's got the flu. That whole dying thing and being brought back will fell anyone, I reckon. So he's feeling a little moody (in a different way) right now. Perhaps the flu affects dwarves differently than the Baram?


	48. Chapter 48

a/n: Thank you and welcome new followers and favoriters. , Super Sonic Death Turtle, r2d2c3po2bb8, KHB123 

Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, the pregnancy and breasts are purely my own idea. I'm going off what Gimli said in Two Towers about it being hard to tell between males and females and it just made sense to me that the females don't have breasts until they need them. (But then they keep them afterwards. But that goes along with the movie canon where there are some dwarrowdams shown in their dresses and it is obvious they do have breasts and you CAN tell they are female. But those are not young dwarrowdams that are shown, they are a bit more mature.)

Kelwtim2spar, he has. He's realized he can't do anything about it. And if he did, he would only make Fili miserable.

The EarthSong, thanks. Hopefully I'm doing them all some justice. Hopefully there will be more character development in the other dwarves eventually. I like to think that Thorin is recalling some of the families of men he knew during his exile when he has to think of what words to use in the common tongue.

Arianna Le Fay, I'm glad you like those moments. Can't just have Fili and Holly all the time.

princesaangelbebe, I'm not sure they have oranges in Middle Earth. (but if Kili has anything to do with things he'll be planting those seeds he shoved in his pocket [back in chapter 11 or so]when they get to Erebor) But I'm sure Thorin won't mind the cuddles... or maybe he would... but with the way he feels right now, he's not one for protesting.

* * *

Thorin frowned as he watched Holly walk away with her cup of tea.

"Something amiss, laddie?" Balin asked. Thorin's gaze was torn from the girl to Balin, he frowned harder, he was sure.

"Speak," Dwalin urged.

Thorin sighed and shook his head.

"If ye don't speak of it, ye can't get it off yer chest," Balin said and shrugged, going back to poking the fire with a stick.

Thorin sighed again. "I don't know what to make of her," he said and nodded towards Holly and Fili as they sat with Kili. He was surprised that he was keeping his nephews named correctly in his mind, even if he did say the wrong name on occasion.

"What do you mean?" Balin asked.

"She... she has stories about strange places," Thorin said. "Fili and Kili seem enamored of her, as do a few of the others." He watched as Fili and Holly stood and walked to the carrock, hand in hand. She had her 'flash light' in hand and the light lead their way as she moved it around before them as they walked.

"What's not to like?" Balin asked. "She means well. She's done a few good turns." He reminded his leader.

"She was willing to come with us," Gloin said.

"Because of Fili," Thorin said. Holly's light got smaller and smaller until it disappeared around the carrock.

"Nay, laddie," Balin said and shook his head. "If you recall, Fili had not said a word to her before she came."

"Aye," Gloin said. "Twas her own persuasion that decided her to come, not Fili's."

Thorin thought about that a moment or two. "What about the strange objects she's brought?" he asked.

"You're finding excuses to not like the girl," Balin reasoned.

"I've heard her speaking to Fili in the night," Thorin replied. "When they think we're all asleep."

"What does she say?" Bofur asked, a grin on his face.

"She talks of home," Oin said.

"And how she doesn't really want to go back," Ori said.

"Because of Fili," Thorin reasoned.

"Nay, tis more than just Fili," Balin said now. "Of course he is a large part of it."

"I don't think she was happy," Bofur said. "Fili has made her happy."

"And she has made him happy, too," Bombur said. "That and all the apples he's been eating."

* * *

Fili had taken Holly's hand and led her to the carrock, the large rock that the eagles had set them down on earlier that day. Holly pulled out her flashlight and switched it on, the beam lit their path.

"What are you going to ask Gandalf?" Fili asked and looked up at Holly as they walked.

Holly sighed. "I suppose you should be prepared," she said.

"It would be nice," Fili hedged.

"I'm planning on asking him about... about the Maiar," she said. "Since everyone wants to talk about us having babies..."

"You want to know if we can?" he asked, eyes wide as he looked up at her.

"Aye," she said. "Gandalf didn't say much about his people. So I wondered."

"Yes, always a good thing to know, I reckon," he said and nodded. But he couldn't stop the blush that crept up his neck.

"I also want to know about those darned eagles," she said and chewed her lip.

"What about them?" he asked and frowned at the change of subject.

"Ah, I don't know, really," she said and frowned. "How did they know to be there?"

"Yes, that is puzzling," Fili agreed. "But Gandalf is very mysterious, as you well know."

"Yes, probably better than most," she said and Fili chuckled and squeezed her hand.

They walked for a few minutes more, until they came around to the other side of the big rock. As Dwalin had claimed, Gandalf was sitting near the base of the carrock, smoking his pipe.

"Smoking seems to be a thing you men like," Holly said.

Fili chuckled. "Some of the weed is more pleasurable than others," Fili said.

"You're smoking more than just tobacco in those pipes?" she asked, eyes wide.

"There are many things to smoke in a pipe, Love," he said. "But I only smoke tobacco. And only sometimes."

"Well, that's good, I guess," she said and held him a little more tightly to her as they approached Gandalf.

"Would you like me to leave you?" he asked.

"Umm... no," she said. "You can be my backup. Strength in numbers and all that."

Fili nodded and they both watched Gandalf. He had the pipe in one hand and something small in the other. He looked to be speaking to it, and then the thing fluttered away.

"Greetings!" Gandalf boomed and waved them over.

"What was that?" Holly asked him when they were near enough not to yell.

"Oh, merely a moth friend," Gandalf said with a chuckle.

"A moth friend?" Fili asked with a frown. "Since when are moths friends?"

"Oh, a long time now, a very long time indeed," Gandalf said and nodded slowly.

"And what were you doing with your moth friend?" Fili asked, a frown on his face. He looked at Holly who nodded.

"Giving him a message," Gandalf replied.

Holly frowned. "So they give messages, too?" she asked. "I thought ravens did that." It was like freaking Harry Potter with the owls! She closed her eyes briefly.

"Oh, yes," Gandalf said and chuckled. "But... ravens can be spotted and so people will know what you're up to. But a moth is just a moth." He chuckled again and shot them a sly grin.

"Is that a wizard thing?" Holly asked. "With the messages?"

"Well... I'd imagine it is a dwarf thing too, if they would bother to try," he said sagely. "Here, catch one."

"Catch... one?" Holly asked and frowned.

"Hold out your hand and wait," Gandalf said. "That is the key. Wait for them to come to you."

Holly frowned and looked at Fili. Fili shrugged at her so she held out her hand, the other hand still in Fili's firm grip. And she waited.

Gandalf chuckled when a green moth landed in Holly's palm.

"Now whisper some message for it to deliver," he said.

"Uh, what?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whisper something to someone," Gandalf said.

"Send a message to Kili," Fili said and grinned. He nodded.

"Fine," she said and brought the moth closer to her and whispered at it for Kili to come around the carrock. The moth took to a fluttery zig zaggy flight and flew over the rock formation they'd come around.

"You think he'll come?" Fili asked and grinned.

"He's your brother," Holly said. "You should know him better than anyone."

"Ah, but he's your brother now too," Fili reminded her.

"All well and good until he gives me a noogie," she said.

"Noogie?" he asked and frowned. He yelped when Holly quickly got him around the neck, pulled him into her, bent him over, and rubbed her knuckles on the top of his head. He chuckled and squirmed away. He rubbed the top of his head and pouted. "I'll have to remember that." He grinned.

"I suspect there was more to your late night visit than moth messages and noogies?" Gandalf asked. He had picked up his pipe again.

"Oh! Yes," Holly said, she had forgotten for a moment her goal. "I wished to speak to you about... things."

"What things?" he asked. Fili looked on, curious.

"Well..." she said and shifted from foot to foot. "About the eagles."

"What about them?" Gandalf asked and puffed on his pipe, one eye on them, a smirk on his face.

"Ah... how did they know we needed help?" she asked and Fili nodded next to her.

"Why, I told them," Gandalf replied. "Or rather... I told Radagast. You'll remember him?"

"Ah, only a mention or two," Holly said. "So... he sent them?"

"Yes," Gandalf said. "Very resourceful, that Radagast. Lives just this side of the Greenwood forest. I really should pay him a visit since we're so close." And then he mumbled something to himself that neither Holly nor Fili heard.

Holly cleared her throat. "About the Maiar," she said.

"Oh! Yes?" Gandalf asked. "What about the Maiar?"

"Are there female Maiar?"

"Oh, yes," Gandalf said. "Quite a few." And he mused for a moment or two.

"And..." she looked at Fili and chewed her lip. She turned back to Gandalf. "Ummm... well... I was wondering..."

"If it would be possible for you and young Fili to have children?" Gandalf asked, one eyebrow raised, a smirk laced his lips.

"Ah, yes," Holly said and Fili nodded agreement.

"I heard the rumblings of earlier," Gandalf said and smiled.

Holly bit her lip. "I reckon it was hard to miss."

"I've never heard of a Maiar and Dwarf bearing any offspring," Gandalf admitted.

"Oh," Fili said and his shoulders sagged. Holly bit her lip.

"However, I've never heard of the two races ever seeing each other in quite that way," Gandalf said eyeing the two of them standing close together.

"Oh," Holly said and nodded thoughtfully.

"But I do know the Maiar mix with Elves quite well," Gandalf said and looked thoughtful for a moment. "And with the race of men."

"Well, that's something," Holly said, Fili shrugged.

"You shouldn't give up all hope, young Fili," Gandalf said. Fili nodded.

"We'll just have to see what happens," Holly said to him and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kili came up, breathless. He bent over double, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

Fili chuckled. "It worked!" he said and grinned.

"Indeed it did," Gandalf said. "Congratulations." He lifted his pipe to Holly and took another puff.

"What worked?" Kili asked and frowned. "What was that? I was sitting there... and I heard a tiny voice in my ear. It told me to come around the carrock, Holly wanted to see me."

Fili chuckled and slapped Kili on the back. "It worked, then," he said to Holly.

"The two of you should try it," Gandalf said and pointed at the dwarves with the mouthpiece of his pipe.

"Oh, no," Fili said, suddenly sobered. He shook his head. "We couldn't."

"Couldn't what?" Kili asked, still in the dark about the whole thing.

"All dwarves have some magic in them," Gandalf said to Holly. "Some just don't want to believe it. You have in your possession..." And he pointed to Fili with his pipe again. "A doubter in his own abilities."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Holly said. "Come on, boys, let's go find another moth." She left Gandalf to his pipe and his meditations as she herded Fili and Kili away.

"But I don't understand..." Kili said as he was shepherded around the carrock again. "Why did you want to see me? Holly?"

Holly chuckled. "It was a test," she explained. "Gandalf was talking to a moth when we got there. He was sending a message and he just showed me how to do it. We weren't sure you would come."

"Oh, so you really didn't want to see me?" Kili asked and frowned.

"I always want to see you Kili," she said and put her arm around his shoulders. "You're my favorite _nadad_."

Kili chuckled. So did Fili.

"It's late," Holly said. "Should we just head to bed, or should we find some moths?"

"Oh, let's find moths!" Kili said and grinned.

Fili chewed his lip as he looked from his brother to Holly. She still looked tired. "Maybe we should save that for tomorrow," he suggested. Kili looked at him but Fili frowned and jerked his head toward Holly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh!" Kili said. "Yes. Maybe we should. I am getting a little tired," he said and faked a huge yawn.

Holly chuckled. "Tomorrow," she said. "Promise."

Kili chuckled and grinned up at her.

* * *

As Fili was seeing Holly settled into their bed, for they were now sharing one, not caring what anyone thought, he grew more worried about her. She seemed more pale.

"I will talk to Uncle," he said.

"About what?" she asked and yawned. She looked up at Fili hovering over her.

"About resting here for a day or two," he said. "We could all use the rest. Including him."

"He looked worn, too," she said. "But you might have to speak to Dwalin or Balin. Maybe they can convince him... others have been wounded recently."

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "Twill be for the good of the entire company if we stay here and rest."

"Yes," she said. "He won't do it for himself. But maybe for the others."

Fili nodded. "And we're safe here," he said. "We have a few days on the orcs."

"And plenty of time until Durin's day," she said and sighed. "Though Erebor still looks far away to me."

"Not too much further," Fili said and smiled softly at her. He lay next to her, raised up on his elbow. Holly cupped his cheek and ran the backs of her fingers along his jaw.

"How did you get to be so sweet?" she asked. "Have you always been this way?"

Fili shrugged and smiled. "You'd have to ask my mother."

"I will," she said and smiled. "Believe me, I will."

Fili grinned. He looked forward to the day when the two met.

He lay there and watched as Holly fell asleep. There was no one else in the cave, though all the beds were spread out, Kili's right next to theirs.

He sighed and kissed her temple and pushed back a lock of hair. Slowly he moved away from her and stood. He had a task and needed to see about it before Uncle made any decisions for tomorrow.

Outside, they were still sitting around the fire. Most were yawning and winding down from the day. Oin nodded and patted his arm as they passed each other.

Fili sat beside Uncle, in the spot in which Holly had sat only an hour earlier.

"Fili," Thorin greeted. Fili noted he had a cup of tea in his hand. He wondered if it was the same one, or if he was on a new cup by now.

" _Irak'adad_ ," Fili said and nodded. [translation: uncle]

" _Irak'dashat_ , what brings you to the fire?" Thorin asked. [trans: nephew]

Fili shrugged. "I just wanted to know what your decision for tomorrow was," he said. Best not to beat around any bushes with Uncle.

Thorin looked back to the fire. "I have not yet decided," he said. "I trust you are here to say your piece?"

Fili cleared his throat. "I am," he said and nodded.

"And what is your piece?" Thorin asked, one eyebrow raised.

"That we should take rest tomorrow," Fili said.

"I see," Thorin replied.

"There are many in the company that could use it," Fili explained. "And as Oin would tell you, rest is good for... for the wounded."

"Aye," Thorin said and nodded. He looked like he was considering the advice.

Fili didn't say any more. And after a while, Thorin sighed and spoke. "Yes, I think you're right, _irak'dashat_."

Fili hummed and nodded.

"Go to your _Âzyungâl_ ," Thorin said. "She will miss you." [translation: lover]

Fili chuckled. "She's more than that, Uncle," he said.

"Yes," Thorin said softly. "When we claim Erebor, you will say the vows, will you not?"

"Yes, Uncle, of course," Fili replied. Thorin nodded as if he expected no less from his heir.

"Go to her and sleep well," Thorin said. "Someone will wake you for watch tonight."

"Aye, Uncle," Fili said as he sighed and stood.

He left his uncle sitting there. Balin came his way, all smiles. "We rest tomorrow," he said and clapped Fili on the shoulder. Fili frowned.

"How do you know that?" Fili asked as the decision had just been made.

"Dwalin persuaded Thorin some time ago we should rest tomorrow, at the very least," Balin said. "Thought you knew already." He shrugged and walked away.

Fili looked back at his uncle. Thorin smirked and raised his cup of tea at him. Fili sighed and shook his head, turned and walked back inside the cave.

* * *

irak'adad - uncle  
irak'dashat - nephew  
âzyungâl - lover


	49. Chapter 49

a/n: A big thank you and welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. Mrs. ThorinOakenshield, pandah89, pugsalert, Joslyne Aleera Nyx, RGAukema 

The Earthsong, but it's good to see Thorin does have a sense of humor, is it not? I might show some dwarf magic. As for characters dying... it's not my plan to kill anyone off. I'm not here to cause suffering, only enjoyment.

Kelwtim2spar, thank you. It means a lot.

Arianna Le Fay, I thought that moth trick from the Fellowship needed to be explored. I think Gandalf did it another time, also, but I don't recall when. He was obviously sending a message.

princesaangelbebe, I think Thorin appreciated that Fili was as concerned for him as well as for Holly and the others wounded. It never seemed, to me, that there was a close familial bond between the nephews and uncle, not even in the book. I think the headcanon that everyone seems to have that Thorin helped raise Fili and Kili is untrue. Otherwise, Tolkien would have had the three of them closer in the book, instead they are as far apart as any of the characters. Also, in the movie, when Thorin made Kili stay in Laketown, he didn't seem concerned that it would probably be the last time he saw that nephew. Although he did seem disappointed that he had to leave Fili behind, I think he would have liked some backup by the heir.

* * *

Holly woke to find Fili wrapped around her as much as was possible with Fili's short arms. She snuggled down deeper into his embrace, not ready to give up the feeling just yet.

She would have changed to dwarrowdam-size last night, but Fili had discouraged her from it. "You've been ill, I think it's for the best that you don't," he had said softly and cupped her cheek. "For a while. Aye?"

She had sighed and nodded. "Aye."

Now, in the dim light of dawn that came in through the cave mouth, she watched him sleep.

Holly knew he had had watch duty early that morning. He'd woken her accidentally when he'd slid from the bed.

"No," she had said sleepily and held onto his sleeve.

He chuckled softly. "I have watch now, Love," he said softly.

"A kiss and I'll let you go," she had demanded. Fili smirked and obliged. He had pressed his forehead to hers and groaned softly.

" _Nânami_ ," he said softly and kissed her. He smiled down at her. " _Amrali astî_." Then he nuzzled her neck and was gone. When he came back to her, he crept in quietly and had not woken her. [translations: Nânami - to share kisses. Amrali astî - I love you (to female)]

Holly sighed blissfully at the memory of his leaving her as she lay there a while longer, under Fili's arm and the leg that was thrown over her. She wondered if Fili thought she would run away while he was sleeping and just wanted to keep her where he knew she would be safe. She smiled at the thought.

Fili snuffled himself awake. Smacking his lips, he chuffed softly and opened his eyes. He smiled seeing her already awake.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked softly.

She shrugged. "Not long," she said and smiled.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked. His stomach rumbled in reply and Holly rubbed it.

"Apples, I think," she said.

"Oh, aye?" he asked and smiled. "There are enough apples for breakfast?"

"Yes, Bilbo and I found a couple of trees yesterday," she said.

"Oh, we'll have to collect more before we move on," he said.

"I wonder if Bombur knows how to dry them," she mused.

Fili shrugged. "That you'll have to ask him," he said.

Holly nodded and leaned over and kissed him. Fili chuckled.

The two lay there a while and waited for the day to start. One by one everyone else woke and began moving around.

The fires were built up, breakfast was started. The wounded were tended to. Including Holly.

Fili went and found some apples and they shared them ontop of the blanket.

"Maybe you should stay abed today," Fili suggested.

Holly sighed. "I'd like to walk around a while," she said.

"I think you should rest," Fili said and gave her a look that said he didn't want to have that argument.

Holly bit her lip. "I will lay down after we go for a walk," she said. "I need to stretch."

"We'll go slow," he said.

Holly shook her head. "I'm not an invalid," she hedged.

"No, but you're not well, either," he countered.

Holly was silent for a while. Fili cut the third apple into pieces to share. He picked up a piece and held it to Holly's lips. She looked at him before taking it from his fingers, her lips brushing them as they closed around the piece of apple.

Fili licked his lips.

Holly picked up a piece of apple and brushed Fili's lips with it. Of all the things she liked about Fili, his mouth was probably the thing she liked best. The sweetest kisses and the nicest words came from that mouth. And now, his lips brushed her fingers as he took the apple piece from her. She lingered there and brushed her fingertips over them as he chewed.

Fili chuckled and blushed. "If we continue on this way, you won't be getting any rest this day," he said softly.

"I know," she said and bit her lip.

They continued to feed each other until the apple was gone. Luckily, everyone had vacated the cave by that time. But Holly didn't know if it was on purpose that everyone had left, their play making everyone uncomfortable, or if the others had just not taken any note of them sitting together. But she wasn't about to ask anyone about it.

"We should take that walk now," Fili said. "Before someone recruits me to do some work."

"Aye," she said as they stood. She took his sticky hand in hers and they left the cave.

They had walked a while. It was mostly bushes and tall grasses. There seemed to be a lot to forage, but neither of them did.

"Oh, is that calendula?" Holly asked when they came to a field of low grass with what seemed acres and acres of a yellow flower. It looked like a daisy to Holly, but she wasn't very familiar with flora, neither here nor at home.

"Aye, I think so," Fili said. "Why? Do you like them?"

She shrugged. "Oin wanted Bilbo and I to pick some if we found them," she said. "For his salve."

"Ah, we can take a few back for him to judge," he said and picked one. He then tucked it behind Holly's ear. He grinned.

"How do I look?" she asked and lightly patted the flower.

" _Abnâmul_ ," he said. Holly frowned. "Beautiful." He grinned. Holly smirked and bent to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Fili chuckled as he gathered a few more flowers. He put them in the small pouch he always carried slung over his shoulder. Then they began walking.

He led her to a big rock among the flowers. They sat and looked out at them as they swayed gently in the breeze.

"It's amazing," Holly said and bit her lip.

Fili turned to her and frowned. "What is?" he asked.

"How there's so much beauty here," she said. "And yet there's so much evil in the world."

"Evil often overtakes the beauty," Fili said softly. "It comes in and corrupts what was once fine and bright. It brings only sadness and decay."

Holly sighed and took Fili's hand. She kissed the back of his fingers.

"Let's talk of something else," he suggested.

"Aye, let's," she said and sighed.

"How long have we known each other?" he asked.

Holly frowned. "A month? Three weeks?" she asked. Fili nodded.

"I know... I know I love you," he said softly and looked away for a moment, then looked back at her. "But I don't know the things you love."

Holly chuckled. "I love you," she said and shrugged. She watched as he shredded a long blade of grass with chubby dwarf fingers.

Fili smiled softly. "The things," he said. "What do you like? A clear running stream? Calendula in summer? Apples?"

Holly smiled. "All those things sound wonderful," she said. "But if I had experienced them with anyone else, they wouldn't be the same."

Fili bit his lip.

"I like... silk under my fingers," she said and Fili nodded. "Green fields with cows. The sound of a windchime in a breeze. The smell of rain. The smooth taste of chocolate."

Fili chuckled. "We still have some of those candy bars you bought us that day," Fili said and smiled.

"Are you and Kili enjoying them?" she asked and toyed with the end of his braid.

"Oh, aye," he said. "Very much. It is a luxury we don't get much."

"But you have had it before," she asked and Fili nodded. "But it is here, so that's good news."

"Aye, it's like maple syrup," he said. "Not something that is shared with strangers."

"Where does it come from?" she asked. "Do you know?"

"Aye, from the south-east," he said. "Traders used to bring it into the area."

"Maybe once Erebor is taken back, we can see about getting chocolate," she said.

Fili chuckled and nodded. "And maple syrup?"

Holly nodded. "What do you like?" she asked. "Since I've told you a few of the things I like, it's your turn now."

Fili chuckled. "A sharp blade," he said.

"I should have guessed," Holly said and smirked.

"A clear gem," he said and Holly fingered the necklace that Fili had given her at the troll hoard. She had never taken it off.

"Smooth leather," he continued and Holly touched the long knee length vest he wore.

"Apples," he said. "Fresh venison. Cider." He smirked at that, of course he'd like cider after his apple admission.

"I've never had cider," she said softly. She assumed he was speaking of the alcoholic drink and not apple juice.

"Aye?" he asked. "I'll buy you one at the next town we come to."

"You're on," she said. They sat there for a while longer.

Holly sighed. "I really miss your fiddle," she said.

Fili chuckled. "Why don't you sing to me?" he suggested and searched her face.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Please?" he asked and leaned into her. "A love song." He grinned.

Holly bit her lip and thought about it. "I warned you before," she said and Fili nodded. "It's not the best. So it's entirely your fault if your ears start to bleed."

"I will persevere, my Love," he said. "Now sing for me."

Holly sighed and nodded. She began the first warbly strains of 'Down in the Valley'. She didn't know why, but it seemed appropriate.

"Down in the valley, the valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow;  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."

"Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,  
Angels in Heaven know I love you,  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you,  
Angels in Heaven know I love you."

Fili frowned. "What are angels?" he asked, interrupting her song.

"Ah... well... they are beings," she said. "In my world... it's commonly thought that God has angels. They are... his helpers. Spirits."

"Oh," Fili said and nodded. "One day you will tell me more about your God?"

"Yes, of course," she said. "If you would like."

Fili nodded and smiled up at her. "Sing more, please." Holly nodded.

"If you don't love me, love whom you please,  
Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease,  
Give my heart ease, love, give my heart ease,  
Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease"

"Build me a castle, forty feet high;  
So I can see you as you ride by,  
As you ride by, love, as you ride by,  
So I can see you as you ride by."

"Erebor is taller than forty feet," Fili said rather boastfully, Holly thought.

"I didn't expect you to build me a castle anyway," she said and smirked.

"That was a fine song, Love," he said.

"But horrible singing," she replied and bit her lip.

Fili chuckled but didn't deny it. Instead he put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "It doesn't matter," he said softly. "I'd love you even if you croaked like a toad."

Holly giggled and shook her head. "Maybe we should head back to the camp now," she said.

Fili sighed. "I think I saw those apple trees a bit back," he said.

"Always hungry, is my Fili," she said softly and kissed the top of his head.

"Aye," he said.

They collected enough apples to weigh themselves down. Bombur was happy to get them, promising to dry a good portion for their travels ahead. He also promised something nice to go with dinner, as he had already made lunch.

Holly and Fili joined the others to a lunch of roast venison and vegetables.

"Oh, Holly," Bilbo came and joined them. "I cooked the asparagus we found!" He sounded overjoyed at the prospect of asparagus.

"Wonderful," Holly replied and smiled. "How is it?"

"Delicious," Bilbo said. "A little taste of home." He sighed, but then remembered himself and scraped off a portion of the asparagus onto Holly's plate.

"Oh, thank you," Holly said. She hid her surprise at Bilbo's actions. But ate one of the spears while he watched. "Delightful."

Bilbo smiled and nodded. Then he turned to speak to Ori and tried to get him to eat one of the long green spears. Ori protested, but Bilbo wouldn't be put off.

"They just don't know what they're missing," she said to Bilbo. He turned back to her and shrugged. He stuffed three of the things in his mouth at once and chewed them, the ends hanging out. He smiled. Holly chuckled and went back to her own meal.

"Don't forget," Fili said to her once he regained her attention. "You promised to rest after lunch."

"Aye, I remember," she said and nodded.

"Won't you stay with me?" she asked.

"Nay, Love," he said. "They want me to help snare."

"Poor bunnies," Holly said and yawned.

Fili chuckled in reply and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Don't forget the calendula," she told him and yawned.

"Aye," he said. "I won't. Sleep well." He kissed her forehead.

"Say it," Holly demanded.

"Say what?" he asked, though he knew what she wanted to hear.

"Say you love me," she said.

Fili chuckled. " _Amrali astî_ ," he said. Holly looked up at him and smiled. "Now you say it."

" _Amrali astî_ ," she replied. Fili chuckled.

" _Astû_ ," he said.

Holly frowned. " _Astû_ ," she said, testing the word. " _Amrali astû_."

"Very good, Love," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why ' _astî_ ' and ' _astû_ '?" she asked. "And not..." She shrugged. "Something else. Like... 'you' is both male and female, but your ' _astî_ ' and ' _astû_ ' are different words."

"Because... that's the way Mahal said it was to be when he gave us language," he said softly and chuckled.

"Your language is too complicated," she said and yawned.

Fili chuckled and pulled the blanket up to cover her. "Rest well."

* * *

It was later that evening, after their dinner of fresh venison and roast vegetables, during Bombur's dessert of apple crumble that Gandalf broke the news.

"I'll not be travelling with you much longer," he said.

"What? No!" were the protests by more than one member of the company.

"Whyever not?" came someone else.

"I've things to attend to," Gandalf replied. "And I've been with you far longer than I had wanted to be."

"Oh, but you have to stay," Bilbo said. "What will we do without you?"

There were some mentions of losing their escort. And many mentions of buttering Gandalf up. And many bribes to get him to stay.

But Gandalf would not be dissuaded from his task. "It is a very important thing I go do," he said.

"And what is it you go to do that you abandon us?" Gloin asked.

"That I cannot tell you," Gandalf said.

"Mysterious as ever," Holly whispered to Fili. Kili nodded along with his brother.

"I will go as far as the Greenwood forest," Gandalf said. "But no further."

"How will we get to Erebor?" Bilbo said, eyes wide.

"I imagine Thorin knows the way," Gandalf said as gently as possible.

Thorin didn't look too pleased. He focused on his meal while exchanging glances at Dwalin and Balin. Those two also had nothing to say about this turn of events.

Holly considered it was probably for the best that they didn't say anything. They were probably tired of Gandalf anyway. He was there, then he was not. He liked to argue with Thorin during their meetings.

She was sure that the others had heard the arguments during the times Gandalf was there. And the peace when he was not. He didn't argue with anyone else in the company. Only Gandalf.

Too many leaders, and all that. Holly sighed.

"We'll make it through, Bilbo," she said. "Don't worry."

Bilbo blinked up at her. "Oh, yes," he said and nodded. His smile wavered. "It's just that... he's the one that got me into his mess. And now he's leaving."

Holly nodded. "Well... you're in this mess well and good," she said. "You just have to soldier on."

Bilbo heaved a great sigh and nodded. "Yes, I reckon you're right," he said. "If I turn back now, I'll be walking back to the Shire alone."

"Shire?" she asked and frowned.

"Oh, that's the place I'm from," he said and smiled a bit.

"I thought that was Hobbiton," Holly replied.

"Hobbiton is the town," Bilbo clarified. "The Shire is the... region."

"Oh, okay," she said and nodded.

"And what region are we in now?" she asked.

Bilbo shrugged. "We're currently in Arnor," Bofur supplied. "When we reach the Greenwood forest we will be in Rhovanion."

"Once we cross the river Anduin we will be in Rhovanion," Nori said.

"Another river," Holly said and sighed. Fili nodded and pressed his arm against her.

* * *

Nânami - to share kisses  
Amrali astî - I love you (to female)  
Amrali astû - I love you (to male)


	50. Chapter 50

a/n: A big thank you and welcome to the new favoriters and followers. majda01, Cookie Eating Pandax2, .Cullen Fan

The EarthSong, they needed a chill chapter, I think we did too.

princesaangelbebe, oh yes, they'll be fine... I hope...

Kelwtim2spar, yes, they'll be there soon... eventually... maybe... (no, they'll find Beorn, don't worry).

* * *

Holly woke late the next morning. It seemed everyone was doing something, or just coming back from hunting. She was still tired, and she wondered how Thorin was doing. He hadn't seemed at all well the night before.

Breakfast was still on the fire, or maybe it was lunch. She wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that she missed her morning bowls of cereal. Rice Krispies, Fruity Pebbles or even a bowl of oatmeal would be nice right now.

She sighed and pulled off a piece of meat from whatever unfortunate creature that had happened to die under one of the dwarves' hands. She skewered up some mushrooms on a stick that was left near the fire for that purpose. As the mushrooms cooked, she turned to the only other resident of the fire.

Bofur.

He sat with his knees tucked up near his chest. An object balanced on one of his knees. He was focused on that thing and had not noticed Holly come to the fire.

"What do you have there?" she asked softly, breaking the silence.

Bofur gasped and looked up at her. He smiled his cheeky grin at her. He always seemed glad to see her. Not that any of the dwarves were unhappy to see her, but he always seemed more pleased than most.

"Good morning, lass," he greeted first, then looked back at his knee. "This is... a songbird." He picked the object up and held it out to Holly. He placed it in her outstretched palm.

"Just turn the wee crank," he said as Holly looked at the bird. It was a small thing, the base of it only a couple inches across. The whole thing was maybe four inches tall.

Holly frowned but did as she was bid. The little mechanical bird opened its mouth and chirped at her. Then it dipped and bobbed on its singular leg, a perch, Holly thought it was supposed to be. It stopped singing and bobbing when she stopped turning the crank.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she said and smiled past the bird at Bofur. Bofur blushed and smiled. "Did you make it?"

"Aye," he said and nodded.

"Oh, it's even more wonderful," she said. "Though it should be blue."

"I haven't any paint," he said and shrugged as he smiled.

"Why did you think to make him?" she asked. It seemed like a random thing to make, especially while on the road to kill a dragon.

"This is what I do," he said. "In Ered Luin. I... I make toys."

"Oh," she said and nodded. So it wasn't all that random.

"Before..." he swallowed hard. "Before Smaug... we made them in Erebor. Sold them in Dale."

"We?" she asked, feeling Bofur needed to talk to someone about what was on his mind.

"Yes, Bifur and I," he said. "He's my cousin, you know."

"No, I didn't know," she said.

"But... it was said, our toys were greatly prized in Dale," he said and sighed.

Holly nodded. "Are you worried they won't be any longer?" she hedged. "When everything is settled in Erebor?"

Bofur sighed. "Aye," he said and nodded.

"If you make toys like this, you don't have anything to worry about," she said and twirled the tiny crank again.

Bofur chuckled and watched her play with the bird. "But Dale isn't there any longer," he said.

"No?" she asked as she looked up at him from the bird.

"Smaug," he said and shrugged. "Your mushrooms are done."

"Oh, yes," she said and handed Bofur back the little bird. "You keep making those."

"And I'll have things to give your wee ones," he said. "When the time comes, of course."

"Of course," she said and smiled.

As she ate, she thought about Bofur and his little singing bird. She frowned, wondering.

"Bofur... have you made many more of those?" she asked. She wondered if he had made many more different things, also.

"Nay, lass," he said and shook his head. "Tis the first one. In a long while, at least."

"What other things did you used to make?" she asked.

"Well... horses and carts," he said and smiled, remembering. "Windmills. Mmmm, once we made a little village, with horses and people that moved." He smiled.

"That must have been amazing," she said and smiled. She could only imagine what the little village would have looked like. "Have you ever made a music box?"

Bofur frowned. "No, I haven't," he said. "What is it?"

"Well... it's a small box that makes music," she said and shrugged.

"Aye? And how does it work?" he asked, curious.

"Oh... there's a little... round metal piece with tiny spikes on it that turns slowly," she said and tried to remember the ones she'd seen the insides of years ago. "And the little spikes pluck a... fine metal comb to make the notes."

Bofur frowned but nodded.

"It's just a tinny little sound," she said. "Not like a full company of dwarves playing fiddles and flutes."

Bofur grinned and nodded. "That would be a feat, to make something like that," he said. Lost in his musings, he sighed and stood.

* * *

Thorin was better than his word. He made no move to leave the carrock and stream that day. They rested and restored their food supplies as best they could. But it was still meager and would only last a few days.

Fili was pleased with the amount of dried apples they carried away in their packs. He munched on a handful of slices as they moved out.

"When will we cross that river?" Holly asked to anyone that would answer.

"Oh, probably late today or the next," Bofur said cheerily.

"Lovely," Holly said under her breath. Fili squeezed her hand.

"I promise I'll be careful," he said, his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You mean you promise you won't go chasing after any stray pack ponies," she said.

Fili chuckled. "Aye," he said and squeezed her hand again.

The walking was slow going and Holly wished for the ponies again. She tried not to think of the fates of the ones they had before. But it didn't work. She sighed.

Fili pulled her close and made to kiss her temple, but couldn't reach it. He jumped while he made kissy lips at her, his mustache braids swinging wildly about. Holly chuckled and shook her head. Fili grinned up at her.

It was during sunset when they came to the River Anduin. Thorin stood majestically at the bank with Dwalin and Balin, a breeze had picked up his hair, making it a banner whipping to the side. Gandalf was some feet away, assessing the situation in his own way.

"What do you think?" Dwalin asked when Thorin said nothing for what seemed like an eternity.

"I think it best we wait until morning to cross," he said. The way across was wide. There was a rope strung high over the river with a raft on the other side for crossing at the road. They only had to pull the secondary rope to bring the raft back to their side.

There was no more discussion of crossing the river that night.

"What are we doing?" Holly whispered to Fili. After dinner he had grabbed her hand and dragged her away from camp. There wasn't any privacy near camp, so he sought refuge behind a row of trees and tall grass a little ways off.

"I want to be alone with you," he said, but slowed. "Do you mind?"

Holly chuckled and shook her head. "No, I don't mind," she said. "I think I need a break from everyone anyway." Fili grinned up at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling good," she said. "Why?"

Fili chuckled and shook his head. They stopped among the tall grass. "Come and sit with me," he said. She joined him in the grass.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked and looked at him, his knees were tucked up to his chest and he rested his cheek on them.

"Nothing," he said and looked at her. "I just wanted to be alone with you for a while."

She smiled at him and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

They said nothing to each other for a long time. Then Holly sighed and looked up at the black sky.

"It's so quiet here," she said.

Fili frowned. "No quieter than any other place," he said.

"Well, I meant here as in... this place that isn't my home," she said and Fili nodded.

"Tell me about the place you call home," he said. "Of what I didn't see that day."

Holly sighed and lay back in the grass. Fili lay back too, but lay on his side and propped up on his elbow and watched her.

She looked at him and frowned. "Don't you want to look at the stars tonight?" she asked softly and stroked his chin with the backs of her fingers.

He smiled softly at her. "I've seen the stars before," he said softly.

"But you've seen me before, too," she said and bit her lip.

"Aye," he said. "But I've seen the stars for many years. I've seen all the stars there are to see. But I've only seen you for a handful of weeks. And I've not seen nearly enough of you yet to fill a lifetime."

Holly sighed. "Are you a poet?" she asked. "A writer?"

Fili chuckled. "No," he said. "I'm merely a prince of a forgotten mountain realm."

"Merely," she said and sighed. "Merely the prince of my heart."

Fili chuffed softly and leaned down to kiss her. She cupped his cheek.

He looked at her as he withdrew. "You didn't tell me of your home," he said.

"My former home," she said. Fili smiled again and nodded.

She sighed and looked back up at the stars. "It's very noisy and very bright," she said. "Too many people."

"Why did you live there?" he asked.

"I had no choice," she said and shrugged. "Sometimes we don't always live in the place we want or need to be."

Fili nodded.

"Even though... I've come close to death more times than I want to count, I don't want to go back home," she said softly.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because you're here," she said and turned her head to look at him again.

"I would want to live where you would live," he said. "I would be happy no matter where you choose."

Holly chuckled softly and cupped his cheek. "Even if it's in this field?" she asked. "Forever living in the grass?"

"Aye," he said and sighed. "I would hunt, we could bathe every morning in the river. Nap under the trees. Sleep under the stars. It would only matter that we are together."

"Yes," she said and sighed.

"I would give up all the gold and gems in Erebor for that," he said softly. His chubby fingers stole to her cheek.

She turned her face and kissed his fingertips.

"It's hard for me to be happy, on this quest," he said softly. "But knowing I will have you at the end of it, makes me want to go on."

Holly could feel the prickle of tears. "Enough talk for now," she said softly and trapped his hand against her cheek.

"Aye," he said and allowed himself to be pulled down to lay beside her. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he rested his cheek on her shoulder. "We'll go back to camp in a while, aye?"

"Aye," she said softly and kissed his forehead. Fili chuffed.

" _Amrali astî_ ," he said, barely a whisper.

" _Amrali astû_ ," Holly replied. She felt Fili smile against her shoulder. They were quiet for a very long time afterwards.

Holly woke with a start. Opening her eyes, she looked up expecting to see the sky above, but saw only a golden mane.

"Fili? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching you," he said softly.

Holly chuckled softly and put her hand in the middle of his chest. She pushed him back off of her and down, down to the grass until he was on his back below her. He grinned up at her, his arms spread wide.

"It's going to be like that, eh?" she asked.

Fili nodded. "You were so peaceful," he said. "I didn't wish to wake you."

"I felt you looking at me," she confessed, realizing that she could tell he was thinking about her while she slept. Her eyebrows knit together a moment before she erased the confusion from her face. She lowered herself to Fili and kissed him lightly.

"Mmm, yes," he said against her lips. He teased her mouth with his, nipping with teeth in quick little nibbles on lips and chin.

Giggling, Holly moved from his face to his neck. She scraped his skin with her teeth. Fili moaned and squirmed under her.

Her hands slid down his front to the bottom of his tunic. She slid her hands underneath and slid back up, his crisp golden hair curling around her fingers. "My hairy dwarf," she muttered softly. Fili's eyes twinkled and he smirked, one corner of his mouth tilting up.

Bending down as she raised his tunic, she placed a kiss on his stomach above his bellybutton. His muscles quivered under the attention. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her own eyes now.

Her hands went to the ties of his trousers. Fili gasped, realizing what she was about. He watched as she pulled his trousers down, freeing his stiff length. He moaned when she touched him, stroking his length. Then she bent and kissed the tip and Fili squirmed.

Raising up on his elbows, he watched as Holly took his whole length in her mouth. She hummed a bit and it sent shivers all down to the base of his _fasl_ and into his legs, up his spine and out to his arms.

The wet heat of her mouth did wild wonderful things to him. He gasped and was compelled to lift his hips into her. He moaned and bit his lip, he muttered incomprehensible things.

And then he shot long and hard into her mouth as she sucked and moved on him. He moaned and grunted, his hips still moving. And then he fell back into the grass, gasping for air.

He stared up at the stars, eyes wide, mouth open. Holly moved up, kissing along his heated flesh as she went. She covered him with her body. She lay half on him, one leg nestled between both of his. His now limp member rested against her thigh.

She stroked his side and nuzzled his cheek. "My sweet Love," she said softly, her lips brushing his cheek as she spoke.

" _Asti zi amsumul_ ," he said softly. She looked up at him and Fili chuckled. "You are wonderful."

"You're not so bad yourself," she said and kissed his nose.

It was a long time before Holly fixed his trousers back and pulled him up out of the grass where he had melted. He leaned against her heavily as they walked back to camp and finally lay down in their blanket bed. Only Bifur witnessed their late arrival back at camp, he nodded at them and smiled, then turned back to guard the camp while it slept.

* * *

hopefully no one's forgotten what a 'fasl' is.

* * *

a/n: And another touchy, feely, talky chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new favoriters and followers. ChelseaCutie035 and EeveeCollector.

The Earthsong, thank you, I think we all need a little sweet Fili in our lives.

Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, thank you.

princesaangelbebe, I think we all want a Fili. Perhaps some of the company will visit our world some day. I can't promise anything for sure, but I will certainly think about it.

* * *

Morning came much too soon, though Fili had slept like a log after Holly had deposited him in their bed. But still he flinched at the thought of leaving the cozy warmth of that bed. Of rising and crossing the river. Even though there was a raft on the other side, it would still take manpower to move it and keep it from going off course.

It just wasn't something he wanted to do. He wanted stay where he was. With or without the others. So long as Holly stayed with him. In the tall grass. Under the trees.

He sighed when Holly moaned and rubbed his stomach under his tunic. He turned into her arms, her hand slid around to his back and she traced lazy circles with her fingertips.

"Goodmorning, my sweet Love," she said softly. Fili chuffed.

He could still feel her mouth around his member and he shivered. He tried to banish the memory but it didn't work.

He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" she asked and kissed his forehead.

He sighed again and hugged her tightly. "Some morning, I would like to..." he swallowed hard. He didn't know just how to say what he wanted.

"Would like to what?" she asked and searched his face. She cupped his cheek.

"Would like to couple with you when we wake," he said.

"Like we did in Rivendell," she said and bit her lip.

"Aye," he said and sighed. "It feels like an eternity."

"It does," she agreed. "But we can't." She arched her neck to look around them. Others were waking and others were already moving around.

"Aye, I know," he said and sighed again.

"My poor sweet Love," she said and rubbed her thumb under his eye.

Fili groaned and rolled onto his back. "We must rise now," he said softly.

"Unfortunately," she said and flung the blanket off of them. Fili sprung up to his feet and held his chubby hand down to her and helped her up. Together they straightened the blankets to make a place to sit while they ate breakfast. Later they would roll them up and attach them to Holly's backpack.

After their quick breakfast, the camp was broken, the fire put out, and everyone walked to the river only a few yards away.

Dwalin and Nori had already begun to bring the raft over from the other side. Thorin and Balin were arranging who would go together.

"Balin, Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Gloin, and Ori will go first," Thorin said. "Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, and Holly will go after." He said and looked around. He looked like he didn't want any arguments about this, either. "Gandalf, Nori, Dori, Oin, Dwalin and I will go last."

Fili and Kili exchanged glances while their Uncle spoke. They both looked at Holly. Holly shrugged. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said. The two nodded but didn't look so sure.

When the raft came to shore Balin and Bilbo were the first on.

"Gloin," Bofur said with a frown. "If I might?" Gloin nodded and stepped to speak to Bofur a moment.

"Be safe," Holly said to Fili and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Aye," he said and cast a glance over his shoulder at the river as it rushed by.

"No diving in after pack ponies," she warned.

"What about brothers?" he asked.

Holly reached out her hand and grabbed Kili by the sleeve as he sauntered by. Kili squeaked as he was pulled around. "And you... no jumping in after stray pack ponies, either," she warned. Kili grinned.

"Not a chance this time," he replied and chuckled.

"If you drown, I can't save you," she said seriously.

"Aye," Kili said and nodded, he looked sufficiently chastised.

"Good," she said. "Be safe, the both of you."

"Aye," they said in unison.

They left her there to watch as they climbed onto the rickety wooden raft. Holly wasn't very pleased at the look of that raft. She wondered when it had been made, how often it had been repaired, if ever.

She swallowed hard and wondered why they weren't leaving. And then she noticed that Gloin wasn't standing with them.

Jumping at the touch of hands on her shoulders, she turned, wide eyed to see who the culprit was. She sighed seeing Gloin.

"Lass, you go in my place," he said softly.

Holly frowned. "But Thorin said-"

"Don't you mind him," Gloin said. "I'll speak to him."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She didn't really want to be on the first trip over, but yet she didn't want to go without Fili or Kili. And she didn't want to hold them up, either.

"Aye," he said. "Go." He pushed her to the raft, brooking no argument from her. He got her on the raft and together he and Dwalin shoved the raft off.

Kili was the first to notice her and he smiled widely at her. Fili was in front pulling the rope, Kili was behind. Holly wasn't going to let them do all the work so she pulled behind Kili.

When Fili felt the way going a little easier, he turned to smile a thanks at Gloin who had picked up the slack. But he was surprised to see Holly pulling hand over hand with them.

It seemed like three ages before they arrived at the opposite shore. They all piled off of the raft and the three of them collapsed on the bank. Balin waved to the other shore.

"How will they see you?" Holly asked from her spot next to Fili in the grass.

"Gandalf has a spy glass," Balin replied. "And I have one as well." He pulled the spy glass from his knapsack.

"We should rest while we can," Fili said. "I'm sure the others will want a hand."

"Want a hand for what?" she asked and sighed.

"To pull them over," Kili said.

"Do you ever feel like they're taking advantage of you because you're younger?" Holly asked and looked at Fili.

"Aye," he said and grinned. "But we must help our elders, as they helped theirs when they were young."

Holly sighed. "Child labor if you ask me," she said softly. Fili chuckled and his hand found hers, their fingers entwined as they lay there and waited for Balin to tell them the others were ready.

It wasn't very long before Balin told them the others were leaving shore. The four stood, Bilbo deciding he would lend a hand also.

"Ugh," Holly said as she stood behind the brothers with Bilbo behind her to move the rope clear. "It's like a tug-o-war against a river."

"A what now?" Balin asked as he played overseer of the pulling group.

"A tug-o-war," she said between pulls. "A game against two teams of people, with a rope. You stand face to face against the other team and you pull with all your might."

"What's the object of that?" Balin asked.

"To win, of course," Holly said and chuckled breathlessly.

"How do you win?" Fili grunted.

"Some games have a ribbon in the middle of the rope, between teams," she said. "When the ribbon is pulled beyond one point on the ground, that team wins."

"And other games?" Kili asked.

"There's a big mud hole between the teams," she said. "First team into the mud loses."

All four of the males laughed at that. "Sounds much more fun than conkers," Bilbo said from behind her.

"Conkers?" Holly asked.

"Aye, it's played with walnuts on strings," he replied. "You have to break your opponent's nut with your own nut."

"Sounds thrilling," Kili replied. "I'd rather play tug-o-war."

"I'd rather play that... stabscotch," Fili replied with a chuckle.

When the raft finally came close enough to shore, the three of them stopped pulling, letting the riders do the rest of the work.

Then they waited for the raft to go back to the other side. But when it was ready to come back full of occupants, Holly, Fili, and Kili were replaced by Bifur, Bofur, and Gloin pulling.

The three were not going to complain about that. They lay back on the shore again, leaving it to Balin and Bilbo to manage the others. Holly felt Fili's hand seek hers out again and their fingers entwine on the grass as they caught their breath.

A while later, after everyone made it safely across, they found themselves around a warm fire, coats, vests, and shoes removed to dry. Toes wiggling by the fire. Holly kept a giggle at bay seeing all the naked dwarf feet all at once. Dwarves had very large feet for their bodies, probably why they could walk all day and not complain. Or why they seemed to be rooted to the ground and weren't easily toppled.

Each member of the company sat with a small meal of one dried apple and some venison jerky. It wasn't meant to be a real meal, just something until they broke for lunch later. While they ate and waited for their clothes to dry, they talked of nonsense and joked with each other.

"Well, that certainly wasn't a day on the Lazy River," Holly mumbled and sighed, recalling the time she had gone to a big water park and floated down a manufactured river ride with friends.

"The Lazy River?" Bofur asked and grinned.

"Mmm-hmmm," Holly confirmed and smiled.

"And what is a day like on The Lazy River?" Dori asked.

"Oh, you just float down it on inner tubes," she said and shrugged.

"Inner... tubes?" Kili asked and frowned. "What's that?" He looked at Fili who shrugged and shook his head.

"Oh... an inner tube is a rubber tube in the shape of a... well... it's flat and round but has a hole in it," she said and frowned. Not really knowing how to describe one. "Like a doughnut."

"A doughnut?" Fili asked.

"It's a sweet fried dough," she said.

"Fried?" Bombur piped up and grinned. Holly chuckled.

"Rub-er?" Nori asked and frowned, ignoring Bombur and his interest in food. "What is rub-er?" He said it in such a way that it was two words instead of one.

"I know what rub is," Kili said and rubbed his hands together in front of himself. He smiled at the accomplishment of putting the meaning of rub into the equation.

"But the question remains, what is rub-er?" Ori mused.

"It is obvious that this rub-er is something that rubs something else," Gandalf said.

Holly bit her lip and watched a moment as the company discussed rubber.

"So, Holly," Fili said turning to her. "Why don't you tell us what this rub-er is?"

"Ah... ummm... it's a..." she frowned. "It's the sap of a particular tree. When it is heated, it forms rubber."

Fili frowned. "And... the purpose of this rub-er is to make these inner tubes to float down rivers on?" he asked and scratched his head. He had taken particular care to pronounce the odd words carefully.

"Most unusual," Oin said.

Holly giggled and bit her lip. "It has a lot of uses," she said. "Wheels, balls."

"But what does it rub?" Kili asked, his eyebrows knit together.

"It rubs out mistakes made with a pencil," she said and grinned.

"A pencil?" Ori asked and grinned. He fished in the large pocket of his sweater and came up with a little round nubbin of an eraser. It was passed around until it came to Holly's hands. She squished it and nodded.

"Rubber," she said and confirmed it as being a little rubber eraser.

"Now, Lass," Bofur said. "How will that float you down a river?"

Holly eyed Bofur over the eraser. "If the rubber is rolled out flat while it is still warm from the heat that takes it from sap to rubber, and made into a tube, it can be inflated," she said.

"Inflated," Nori said.

"With air," Holly said before they could go into any more odd musings.

"Are there any other uses for it?" Bilbo asked.

"Ah, yes, many," she said and nodded. "Balls, tires, toys, boots, backpacks," she shrugged.

She would have shown them the bottom of her shoes, but that particular pair were still in Goblintown along with her sleeping bag, three bags of trail mix, two blankets, a pillow, her longbow, and arrows that she'd only got to practice with twice. Among other things that would have been useful along their journey but now lay abandon.

"Tires?" Bofur asked and frowned.

"Thick wheels," Holly supplied and the dwarf nodded.

"I think that is enough talk about rub-er," Thorin said, putting an end to their chat while they rested. "We must keep moving."

"Aye," Dwalin said and stood. Everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes as they gathered their boots to put them back on.

Vests and coats were put on only partially wet. The fire was stamped out and backpacks were slung onto backs.

Then they took up on the road again.

* * *

a/n: I just thought a little of Holly's world as told to the company. They can't be completely incurious about where she comes from, can they? I tried to involve everyone in the rubber conversation, but I don't think it happened very well. But they were all listening.


	52. Chapter 52

a/n: A big welcome and thanks to the new favoriters and followers. Nichole Monroe, ExotikaHollow1379, heidi jo, Ince, Happily Eric After, Meekasa, TheMidnightTenshi 

Noriah-may, completely foreign to their dwarven tongues. But they did try. (And I would pay good money to see the film version of our boys saying it, too.)

The EarthSong, of course he would. Thorin probably didn't think much of it, actually. (Which is why I didn't write anything from his point of view.) It was that he wasn't thinking about Fili's feelings, but considering the strength of the group on the raft at the time. He wanted Gloin to go first to compensate for the others that weren't as strong. Bilbo. Also to have some stronger members of the company on the other side to help pull the raft on the second trip.

Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, I've wondered that too. And I couldn't resist putting that in there. I think there will be other things she will share as well, later on.

Ince, thank you for the kind words.

princesaangelbebe, well... if Holly couldn't explain television or radio to Fili, she'd never manage computers. Computers are... magic. Yes, that's it. Magic. -wink wink-

* * *

It was mid afternoon of that same day. Holly enjoyed the feel of Fili's fingers entwined with hers as they walked along the road.

"What road is this?" she asked him softly. They had trailed a little behind the others, wanting a little bit of privacy without everyone watching and listening.

"Oh, it's the Great East Road," he said.

"If this is a Great road, I'd hate to see a path," she said and frowned. The Great East Road was nothing more than a dirt road, two parallel ruts in the dirt. She wondered how much traffic it got. Probably not much, since they hadn't come upon anyone yet.

Fili giggled. "I've seen greater roads myself," he said. "But I think it's called Great because it goes for a great distance. Not because it is wide."

"Makes sense," she replied and squeezed Fili's hand. He chuffed and returned the squeeze.

As they walked, the two would often stop and wander a little off the path. Taking their time to be with each other, alone for a while. Of course they would have to jog a little to catch up so they wouldn't be missed.

But of course, Kili always missed them. Bofur too. And they would turn to look for them and grin widely when they were spotted again, breathless. Whether they were breathless from running to catch up or from another activity, Kili and Bofur would never know.

It was just before dark when Thorin called a halt and camp was made. Seemed things to be getting back to normal, at least with their travelling.

"We'll soon be at the Greenwood forest, though it is not called that any longer," Gandalf mused.

"Why not?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf hesitated in answering. Fili frowned and looked at Holly. He leaned into her as they sat side by side.

"What do you think?" he asked and nodded at Gandalf.

"I think he's keeping something from us," she said softly in Fili's ear. It sent a shiver up his spine.

"Aye," he said and nodded.

Finally, Gandalf replied. "Things have changed in that forest," he said. "Things I do not like."

"And is that why you're leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf chuckled. "My goodness, no," he said. Fili didn't believe that for one second. "I have a meeting."

"Another meeting?" Bilbo asked and frowned.

"It is of the same matter," Gandalf said but would not tell the group what his meeting was about. "It's a Maiar matter."

Fili saw Holly eyeing the old wizard. He bit his lip and covered her hand with his. She turned her hand palm up and clasped his fingers.

The next morning was much the same as the others. Everyone rose and had breakfast. Camp was broken and they set out on the Great East Road.

"How much farther do you think until we're there?" Holly asked Fili softly.

"I can't say," he said and frowned.

"How much longer until Durin's day?" she asked.

"Hmmm," he mused. "It is closer to winter, I'd say some time yet."

Holly frowned, not entirely happy with that answer. But Fili probably didn't know the exact date anyway, and she wasn't going to press. If everyone thought there was plenty of time, then she wasn't about to argue with them.

That day went smoothly as well. They stopped for lunch and then just before dark fell to set up camp.

"I miss you," Fili said after dinner. Everyone else was sitting around the fire, smoking and talking.

"How can you miss me?" she asked and bit her lip. "We've been together for the past month."

Fili chuffed and grinned. "You know what I mean," he said softly, conspiratorially.

"I do?" she asked and he nodded. "Show me."

Fili chuffed again and leaned into her. Holly bent and met him halfway. Their lips met gently. Lips nipping, tongues tasting. Hesitantly. Fili moaned and cupped her cheek.

The kiss built. Lips sliding, tongues brushing. Fili moaned again.

Holly pulled away slightly. "You're sure," it wasn't a question.

"Aye," Fili panted, suddenly very hard for her.

"Oh, shit," Holly said softly.

"Not shit," Fili said, breathlessly, his hand over his groin. "The _Naiflisi_."

Holly chuckled softly. "Then come," she said and took the hand that covered his groin. Fili groaned as she brushed his erection. "We'll find privacy."

"Aye," he said and nodded. He followed her away from the camp.

Although Holly had pulled him along at first, it was Fili that was pulling her into the bushes at the first opportunity for privacy.

"Ah, Love, these must go," he said, his hands on the ties of her leggings.

"Mmm, yes, and so must this," Holly replied and pushed the long leather vest off Fili's shoulders.

Together they worked to remove clothing that would get in the way. But they weren't working fast enough.

Fili's breath came in pants and gasps. " _Azralizi_ ," he said against her lips. He kissed her hard, bruising. Holly moaned, her fingers tangled in his hair. [translation: I want you]

" _Azralizi du-nâmrul_ ," he said and nipped her throat, he pressed against her. His naked chest against hers. Rough hair brushing soft skin. He felt her nipples harden and he slid his hand between them and cupped one heavy breast. [translation: I want to fuck you.]

Holly moaned at the contact and his words. She hadn't a clue what he said, but she liked the sound of it. He said it again against her neck, then he pulled back and looked at her.

His eyes were so earnest. So full of love. His lips parted. Holly fought back a sob, it turned into a moan and she pushed him back into the grass.

By the time Fili lay on his back beneath her, Holly was dwarrowdam-size. He smiled up at her and pulled her down on top of him. Holly bent and kissed him.

Fili moved his hips into her. His erection sliding along her labia, the tip doing wonderful things to her. But she needed more, and she knew Fili needed more, too. She slid her hand between them and stroked his length for a moment and watched Fili in the moonlight. He closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. Holly chuckled and kissed him again as she stroked.

Fili gasped and his own hand found Holly's warm wet self. His fingers delved into her channel and found the little bud that he knew was a particular spot of pleasure for her. Holly gasped at the contact. She moved her hips on his fingers.

Grinning, he watched her take her pleasure from his hand. She bent, weight resting on her arms, forehead pressed into his shoulder. She groaned as she rode his hand, he moved his fingers in reply and she bit him. Fili gasped and chuckled, his free hand cupped the back of her head, tangling in her hair.

Holly wasn't sure what had come over her. She needed him like nothing she'd ever needed before. She was wild with the desperate need for him. Moaning in frustration, she let Fili's erection go and moved his hand from her. And she sank down on him, claiming him with her slick heat. Fili sucked in a breath and watched her. Holly met his silver-blue gaze as she moved on him.

Fili particularly liked when Holly pressed down hard on him. Keeping herself in place, as far in as his _fasl_ could be. His hands went to her waist and he held her there as he raised himself up into her, Holly's reply to that was a gasp and a smile.

He didn't really want it to end. He could lie under her all night if that was what Holly wanted. But as soon as he had formed that thought, Holly became more desperate and she pounded on him, a little frustrated.

Fili raised up and claimed her lips. In a move he didn't know he had in his arsenal, he flipped her onto her back without ever coming out of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he covered her with his body, pressed down into the grass.

She smiled up at him and nodded. As he pounded into her, Holly's hands roamed over him. One hand went up his chest, the other went around to his back. She cupped his arse. Her legs pulled him in closer to her eliciting a groan from Fili's wonderful mouth. She raised up a little to kiss him again as he moved in her.

Then what had happened to Holly, happened to Fili. He couldn't get enough. He felt it building up in him and Holly's reply. A wonderful pressure low in him, just above his _fasl_ and on his _fasl_. A throbbing in Holly as her _karh_ gripped him tightly and pulsed around his length. He thrust hard into her, and then hard again. And he grunted loudly. His yell was swallowed by Holly's mouth on his as he shot his seed into her.

Fili collapsed ontop of her. Breathless.

Holly kissed his temple, her hand stole to the back of his head and she brushed his hair with her hand. Her other arm came around his shoulders as she held him to her. Her legs went slack and she breathed deeply, her body relaxing with her release.

Fili sighed deeply. "Oh, _Amrâl_ ," he said softly. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" she asked softly and played with a strand of his hair.

"Will it always be this way?" he asked and looked at her, his breath brushed her cheek as he spoke.

"I sure hope so," she said and sighed. Fili chuckled in reply.

"I would be disappointed if it fades from this," he said and raised up to look down at her. His long hair falling forward and forming a curtain around them.

"Aye, me too," she said and cupped his cheek.

He smiled and turned his face into her palm. He closed his eyes and kissed her hand. Her thumb brushed his skin.

"We should go back to camp," she said softly.

Fili groaned softly into her hand. "Aye," he said, his lips brushing her skin. "But I don't want to."

"Neither do I," she said and sighed.

"But you will get chilled," he said.

"And you won't," she observed.

"Aye," he said and smiled as he moved off of her. Holly sighed.

"Why is that?" she asked. "Why are you so warm?"

"It is said that we were formed in Mahal's forge," he said as he gathered their clothes. "We don't feel the cold nor the heat as keenly as other races."

"And you hold the heat a lot longer, I suspect," she said.

"Aye," he said and ran his hand over Holly's leg, caressing her with the warmth of his palm.

Holly giggled and grabbed his hand. She brought it to her mouth quickly and kissed his fingers. "Let me dress you," she said softly.

Fili grinned. "Only if I can dress you," he said softly and traced her jaw with his finger.

Holly nodded and took Fili's trousers from him. She flourished them and picked up one foot to put it in the leg. Fili wiggled his toes, Holly giggled at his actions but managed to get the foot into the trouser leg. Next came the other foot and another wiggle.

"Now your turn," Fili said and slid his hand from the back of her knee to her ankle, picking up her foot and slipping the legging on. Fili looked up at her and paused at the look Holly gave him.

"What?" he asked softly, his hand rested on her bare leg.

Holly smiled and shook her head.

Fili chuffed and looked down. He went back to his task of getting Holly's leggings on her. He noticed some days ago she had taken to not wearing the underpants she usually wore.

When he was done, Holly took up Fili's tunic. Neither of them had bothered with the usual underclothes they wore. And they both realized they would be walking back into camp carrying half of their clothes, or at least Fili would be carrying his long underwear.

He blushed at the thought. But liked the idea of sleeping without that extra layer between him and Holly. She always fought with his under layer at night, hiking everything up so she could touch his back or stomach. Not that Fili would ever complain about his One wanting to touch him skin to skin.

The mere thought of it sent a shiver down his spine.

Once Fili's tunic was on, he lowered Holly's tunic over her head. He kissed her softly as she wiggled her arms into the sleeves.

Fili donned his long vest, and bundled his long underwear into a neat packet. They both carried their boots in one hand, socks stuffed into the boots. Fingers entwined they walked hand in hand back to camp.

No one said anything. No one asked where they had been or what they were doing. Most of the dwarves around the fire turned to look, most of them nodded a polite if silent greeting. Some had knowing smiles.

They made their blanket bed and were soon tucked in for the night. Fili's tunic hiked up with Holly's arm around him, touching his back. Her own tunic pulled up, sleeping stomach to stomach under the blanket.

* * *

 _Azralizi_ \- I want you

 _Azralizi du-nâmrul_ \- I want to fuck you

* * *

a/n: So we made it through the last chapter without a love scene. But I don't think anyone minds them, do they? But it won't always be like this. Danger is ahead! (Also, I didn't forget about teaching Kili how to whisper to the moths, it will happen eventually.)


	53. Chapter 53

a/n: A big thank you and welcome to the new favoriters and followers. Oakenshield's Star, sephchipmunk, RochiiR.C.R, LittleRin26, milkybar, falling angle.

No reviews for the last chapter. Can't win 'em all, I reckon.

* * *

The next day was much like the last. Walking and more walking.

Gandalf would stop, look around, and nod to himself. Then he'd mumble something and head off once again.

It was a few hours after lunch, they hadn't much more daylight left, when Gandalf suddenly veered off the road. Thorin didn't say anything, but he did shoot Dwalin a look. But they followed the old wizard anyway.

"Do we know where we're going?" Holly asked after a solid hour of wading through the tall grass and growth. Walking around large rocks and ill-placed trees. There were only a couple of hours of daylight left. They soon wouldn't be able to walk anymore, not safely anyway. And this was not an ideal spot for a campfire.

"I know I don't," Kili said and sighed. Fili agreed. They kept walking.

"He's mumbled something about Radagast," Nori said.

"Radagast? That's-"

And as if the mention of his name summoned him. There he was. On a sled being pulled by rabbits. A dozen rabbits. They didn't look too happy about stopping. They jumped and bounced, eager to be on their way.

"What's going on?" Holly asked and frowned, too far away from Gandalf and the newcomer to hear what they were saying.

"Not sure," Fili said and took her hand. He threaded his way through the group to get a little closer.

"...Oh! And orcs!" Radagast squeaked. "I don't know, I don't know!" He turned to look over his shoulder and then in all directions.

"Orcs, you say?" Thorin asked and exchanged glances with Dwalin.

"Oh, yes, most disturbing! Most disturbing!" the brown clad wizard said. The bunnies nipped and bounced on their reins.

Gandalf placed a hand on Radagst's shoulder, grabbing his attention at the same time. Radagast looked up at the taller wizard.

"I've someone you should meet," Gandalf said slowly. He turned and located Holly in the crowd of onlookers. He motioned for her.

Holly looked at Fili who nodded. And they stepped through the group together.

Gandalf smiled at her and turned to Radagast who was looking at Holly, puzzled.

"This is Holly," Gandalf said.

"H-holly?" Radagast asked and frowned. "Oh! Yes. I knew you would come!"

Holly frowned and looked at Gandalf. Gandalf nodded at her.

"Alatar's daughter," Radagast said and looked around, as if he were looking for Alatar.

"Alatar... is gone," Gandalf said softly, giving the brown wizard a speaking look.

Radagast gasped and looked at Holly. "But he will come back?" he squeaked.

"In good time, my friend, in good time," Gandalf said and nodded. Radagast sighed and nodded.

Holly frowned and looked at Fili. Fili looked as surprised as she felt. His hand squeezed hers.

"And his stone?" the brown wizard asked, worried.

"It is safe," Gandalf said. "It is in her possession."

"Ah, good, good," Radagast said and nodded.

"You said there were orcs nearby," Dwalin interrupted with a scowl. Clearly now was not the time for a family reunion.

"Orcs! Oh! Yes, yes," Radagast said, suddenly panicked again. "To the east."

"Blocking our path," Thorin grumped.

"Where does your path lead?" Radagast asked.

"Erebor by way of the Greenwood forest," Thorin said with a frown.

"Yes, most definitely blocking your path," he said and nodded. "Greenwood, such a shame..."

"What do you mean by that?" Gandalf questioned with a frown.

"Well... I mean... I mean to say... the Green Wood is sick, Gandalf."

"How do you mean?" Gandalf asked quickly.

"A darkness has fallen over it," Radagast said as he looked around. "Nothing grows there anymore. Not anything good. The air... is fouled. But the worst are the webs."

"Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Spiders, Gandalf," Radagast replied. "Giant spiders. Spawn of Ungoliant or I'm not a wizard."

Someone in the group scoffed.

"A dark thing... power has come over it, and the elves within," Radagast said. "It's called Mirkwood now."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Holly asked quietly. Fili looked at her and frowned, then back at the two tall wizards.

And then there was a great howl in the distance. Radagast whipped around as if he could see the warg that had spoken.

"They're coming," he said, eyes wide. "We must go."

"What about Greenwood?" Dwalin asked. And Holly thought it was a good question, did they really want to go through it now? She looked at Fili again, he squeezed her hand.

"I know a place," Gandalf said to the other wizard. "Beorn."

Radagast nodded. "I'll draw them off," he said and jumped onto the back of his sled.

"Are you mad?" Gandalf asked. Clearly worried for his friend and his sanity.

"You'll be killed!" Dwalin said and frowned.

"You'll never be fast enough to get away," Balin warned.

"They are Gundabad wargs," Gandalf warned. "They will outrun you!"

"And these are Rhosgobel rabbits," Radagast said and picked up the reins. "I'd like to see them try." He flicked the reins and issued a command and was off.

"Well then," Holly said. Fili squeezed her hand again.

Then suddenly there were two wargs behind them, leaping over a boulder. Kili, who had nocked an arrow at the first howl, took aim and shot the warg mid-air. It fell with a thump at his feet.

And then everyone took off running. Holly was pulled along by Fili, she found herself in the middle of the pack. Pushed along by the others. A firm hand at her back, she looked over her shoulder to see Bofur behind her, urging her on.

As silently as a pack of dwarves could be, they moved through the forest. Jumping over rocks and fallen logs, skirted dips, jumped ravines.

Every once in a while they would spot Radagast on his sled zip behind them, leading the orcs elsewhere. Then a small pack of warg riders would be on his tail.

The pack of dwarves dipped and dodged out of sight. On occasion, one of their group would be spotted by an orc and chased after. But the orc would soon be dispatched by other dwarves lying in wait to ambush the rider as he passed by.

The forest grew more and more dense, until suddenly there was no forest. A clear blue sky ahead and then it dropped off suddenly. The cliff caught them all unaware as they were at a run when they came upon it.

Thorin was in the lead and he stood looking down over the cliff. He cast glances over his shoulder, as did they all, keeping an eye on the forest wall behind them.

"It's just more forest," Kili said as they all looked down the cliff.

As cliffs went, it wasn't terribly high, but they certainly couldn't just hop down. Well... maybe Bombur could.

Holly judged it was more than fifty feet down. Enough to kill you if you fell. She prayed she wouldn't fall as she stepped back a few paces from the edge. Holding Fili's hand, she dragged him along with her. He looked over his shoulder at her and nodded, reading her feelings on the circumstances.

"I have a feeling the fall wouldn't be the same as before," Fili said, recalling their slide down the mountain only a week before.

"We're trapped," Dwalin said with a scowl.

"We can't stay out here," Balin said.

"We take refuge in the forest," Thorin said. "Find cover where you can. Everyone is to gather as many long vines you can find."

"How do we do that and hide at the same time?" Kili asked with a frown.

"Figure that out on your own, lad," Balin said and followed Dwalin into the forest again.

"What are we doing with the vines?" Holly asked.

"Making a rope to climb down," Thorin said.

"Ooooohhhh," Holly said and nodded. The cliff wasn't a high cliff, but it was sheer with nothing to hold on to. No foot or handholds.

Holly regretted losing her rope in Goblintown most of all in that moment.

She looked up when Fili tugged on her hand. Everyone had gone back into the forest, leaving the two of them standing there alone. Even Kili had gone.

"Come," Fili said. "We'll gather vines as we walk, aye?"

"Aye," she said and sighed.

As soon as they stepped into the dense cover of the forest, another howl was heard. And then a screech and a cry like someone dying a horrible death.

"What was that?" Holly came to a dead stop as she asked. Fili stopped as well. He looked back at her.

"Someone or something just died," he said softly.

"An orc, hopefully," she said.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "Come, Love."

Holly nodded and they set out again. She could see the others ahead of them, walking and looking for vines. Some had very good luck and had handfuls and handfuls of the things. Others had no luck at all.

Nori, Dori, and Gloin sat around the pile that grew larger. They worked quickly and deftly. Thick fingers working to weave the thin vines together.

Holly watched as they struggled to get the vine ends to stay in the weave of the rope, but they were too thin to stay in the weave. She picked up two of the vines and bit her lip. She had taken a knitting class once and the lady had showed her a particular knot. She tried that and tugged on the joined vines and they stayed.

Handing the knotted vine to Nori, "How is that?" she asked and Nori looked at it and tugged it. He nodded and passed it to Dori and then Gloin got to examine it. They all agreed it was a fine knot and would work for them.

Holly joined in the rope making. And soon Fili was seated next to her sorting out the vines and keeping them neat as more came in.

It was dark by the time they felt they had one rope long enough but it wasn't thick enough to hold anyone. So they continued to work in the dark. It was easy for the dwarves because of their keen eyesight used to dark mountain tunnels. But for Holly it wasn't very good, she needed light, but Thorin said they couldn't have a fire. Any light would alert the orcs to their location so she couldn't even use her flashlight, it would be a beacon in the dense dark of the forest.

So Holly showed Fili and Kili how to tie the little knots in the vines and tug them tight. She sat and watched them in the darkness as best she could. Yawning every few minutes.

A few of the dwarves grew tired of watching and waiting for that rope. So they went off to scout the area and see what could be done.

Holly, eventually, fell asleep against Fili's shoulder. Exhausted from all the running.

It was just barely light again when she woke. The light not quite making it through the canopy of leaves overhead. But they were still alive. Those dwarves that had gone scouting had come back. Some were bandaged by Oin's hand, who complained once again that he was going to run out of ointment, he was on his last pot.

"We'll find a place soon, Oin," Balin said. "Don't you worry."

"And wax, too, hopefully," Oin muttered.

"Aye, there's plenty of bees to be found," Balin said, trying to soothe the other dwarf. Balin seemed to have that gift because Oin settled down about it. But picked up on something else to whine about.

"Can't even have a proper cup of tea," he muttered after a while.

Holly bit her lip and bit back a giggle. Fili looked down at her and smirked. He patted her cheek and she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him in closer to her. Fili chuckled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. He kissed her forehead.

"Do we have enough rope yet?" Holly whispered to Fili.

"Aye, I think so," he answered softly.

"So why haven't we moved out yet?" she asked and looked around.

"We do nothing without Thorin's leave," Fili replied. "And he is currently not here."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Speaking with Gandalf," he said. "They're somewhere behind us."

"Oh," she said. "So soon?"

"Aye," he replied.

"Not that I'm looking forward to it," she said.

"None of us are, Love," he said and patted her side as his arm was still around her.

It wasn't too much longer after that when Thorin and Gandalf both came back to camp. Thorin issued the order that they would be leaving shortly. And to ready themselves for the journey down.

And all of that was code to 'use the bushes while you can, boys'.

Once everyone was assembled at the edge of the forest wall, they made a plan. Dwalin and Nori would go out first and secure the rope. The rope end would be tied to one person and be lowered down. One tug on the rope would signal they were at the bottom, two tugs would indicate they were free of the rope, wherein Dwalin and Nori would pull the rope up again. Then someone else would go. Three tugs would indicate there was a problem and to raise them up again.

Kili, being the youngest and one of the lighter dwarves, was elected to go first. Everyone held their breath while he was lowered, but then came one tug and a few moments later two tugs. Everyone sighed at the same time.

The rope was quickly raised and the next person went. Bofur. After Bofur, Bifur, then Bilbo. One by one they were lowered until Holly.

Fili had to practically manhandle her to the edge where he tied the rope securely around her, as he had done to most of the others that had gone.

"You don't trust me?" he asked softly as he worked. He could see she was shaking like a leaf.

"It's not that," she said softly.

"Then what?" he asked. "Do you think Dwalin will drop you?"

"No," she said. "Yes? Maybe. I don't like heights, that's all." She shrugged.

"It's not that high," he reminded her.

"To me it is," she said and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't look," he said, his fingers caught her chin and he brought her face around front once again. "Just don't look down. Keep looking at me, aye?"

"Aye," she said and nodded.

"That's my brave Holly," he said softly and claimed her lips briefly before stepping away.

"Lean back, Lass," Dwalin said, bracing himself. Nori behind him.

"Don't take your eyes off me," Fili said.

* * *

a/n: Oh a cliffhanger. How... appropriate.


	54. Chapter 54

a/n: Thank you and welcome to the new followers and favoriters. nikki19792001, Anghel Ni Kamatayan

Kelwtim2spar, thank you, I try to keep everyone on their toes. I do try to keep it quick, I don't want anyone to get bored waiting. I also think everyone wants a Fili of their own by now.

Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, that will probably be the only pun. Radagast had to show up at some point. In the book he didn't show up at the same time as the movie and Gandalf said he lived near the Greenwood forest, so he turned up much too soon in the movie. As for the Carrock, that was miles ago and not so high, so now they face the cliff.

* * *

Holly tried. She really tried to keep her eyes on Fili. But after the first drop, she closed her eyes tightly. She was sure everyone could feel her panic. And she felt like a horrible idiot for it. Everyone else, so far, had been very brave going down. But then they weren't wusses like she was.

Tears streamed down her face as the rope let down foot by foot. Jerking her around as she just dangled there because she'd lost her footing long ago. She clung to the rope and prayed to God, Mahal and whoever else would listen.

Fili could feel her panic. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. He couldn't even go down and be with her since there was only one rope.

He felt the hot tears stream down his face and he fought to keep them at bay. But to no avail.

He lay on his stomach and leaned out over the edge of the cliff.

"Holly! Look at me!" he yelled down to her, she was about halfway down now.

But she only swung and twisted in the air. Frozen, clutching onto the rope.

His whole face hurt in sympathy for her.

So it was a great relief when the rope went slack and one tug moved it. A few moments later two tugs and Dwalin hauled it up.

"Bombur goes next," Thorin ordered.

* * *

Holly sighed as she was untied by Bofur. "It's all over, Lassie," he said softly and smiled down at her. Holly had become dwarrowdam-size beforehand. Thinking it would make the task easier on Dwalin and Nori. The two had acknowledged that small gesture. They had enough to consider to lower Bombur and Gandalf down, which hadn't happened yet.

Bofur looked at Bifur, he opened his mouth to speak, but Kili came rushing up to them.

"Holly!" he said, a grin on his face. He stopped short, seeing the tears. " _Namad_."

" _Nadad_ ," Holly replied and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked.

Holly shook her head. But Kili gathered her into his embrace anyway. "Don't cry," he said softly. "What is wrong? Did something happen with Fili?"

"No!... No, everything is fine," she said and sighed into Kili's coat. "I'm just..."

"Just what _namad_?" he asked.

"Afraid of heights," she said and sniffled again.

"Oh," Kili said and chuckled a little. "It's okay now, you're on solid ground."

"Yeah," she said. "But Fili is way up there." She looked over her shoulder to the top of the cliff.

"Why don't the two of you go scouting?" Bofur asked and smiled. "We have it here."

"Uh... okay," Kili said and nodded. He released Holly. "Come."

Holly sniffled and took Kili's hand and they walked.

"What are we scouting for?" Kili asked after a few minutes of walking.

"I don't know," she said and shrugged. She giggled, Kili grinned. "Anything unusual, I reckon."

Kili nodded and they continued walking. They walked a few more minutes, until they heard a scream and a yell.

"Was that-" Kili asked, eyes wide, he looked back at the cliff, but they couldn't see anything for the cover of the trees.

"It sounded like a person," Holly said, eyes equally as wide.

"Let's go see," Kili said and tugged on her hand.

"Aye," she said and Kili took off running. He lost hold of her hand because she was such a slow runner and he wanted to get there to see what had happened.

The sprint through the trees seemed to last forever. Holly arrived back at the cliff in time to see Bombur being brushed off, twigs and dirt in his hair. His clothes torn a little, but he was grinning.

"They'll have to make it stronger," Bofur said and frowned just as Holly came up on them. Dori was down with them now, too. He turned and smiled at Holly and nodded. She returned the nod.

Bifur said something in Khuzdul, agreeing and making hand gestures.

"Even so," Bofur said and nodded. "But how do we tell them up there?"

"Oh! Send a moth!" Kili suggested.

Dori had come to join her then. "You could use a nice cup of chamomile tea."

Holly sighed. "I think we all could," she said.

"What a good idea," he said and nodded. He left her side and wandered off into the woods. She frowned after him. Sometimes some of the dwarves went off on their own and did things without telling anyone. Dori was one of those.

"But how are we going to tell the others?" Bilbo asked as he craned his neck to look up. "I wouldn't think three tugs on the rope should be sufficient."

"Well, they've brought up the end already, they'll figure it out when they see it's much shorter than it was," Bofur said and grinned.

"We should still tell them that Bombur's okay," Kili said and looked up at the cliff.

"I think you just want to send a moth up there," Holly said. Kili shrugged and grinned.

"Go find one, then," Bofur said and chuckled. "It couldn't hurt."

"Right!" Kili said eagerly and went off a ways from everyone to find a moth.

Holly watched as he stalked one particularly juicy specimen and pounced on it. It only flew away. He giggled and went for another one.

"He'll never get one that way," Bofur said and chuckled.

"So this only sets us back a while, doesn't it," Holly said as she turned back to look up the cliff again. "They'll have to make more rope."

"Aye, and they'll have fewer hands," Bofur said. "Best we make ourselves comfortable."

"Yeah," Holly said and sighed.

"Come, we'll find a bit of shade," he said. "See what Dori's up to."

"He's going to make tea," Holly said.

"Ah, I could go for a cup," he said. "And some lunch."

"Maybe Holly and I could go foraging again?" Bilbo asked.

"Ah... why don't you and Bombur go?" Bofur asked.

"He'll eat everything before we get a chance to cook it," Bilbo said and eyed the round dwarf.

"Then just pick more," Bofur said and grinned.

Bilbo frowned and looked from Bofur to Holly and back to Bofur. He shrugged then and left to wander in the woods alone and forage without Bombur.

"Funny wee thing," Bofur said and took Holly's arm. "Come let's sit."

"Oh, okay," Holly said and nodded. She got the feeling that Bofur was steering her to some forward point. A conversation. Some reason he wanted to be alone with her.

He led her to where Dori had deposited some kindling for a fire. They sat. Bofur sighed. Holly watched him.

She thought Bofur seemed a little odd, he kept looking at Bifur, who in turn kept looking over his shoulder at them.

"Is there something on your mind?" she asked after a couple minutes of exchanged glances between the two.

Bofur turned to her and opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it. He opened it again. "It's Bifur," he said and frowned a little. He looked back up at her.

"What about Bifur?" she asked and looked over at the subject.

"Well... you know about... his head," Bofur said.

"His... head..."

"The..." Bofur raised his hand to his forehead. "The axe..."

"Oh, yes," she said and nodded.

"Well... he wondered... I wondered..." he said and looked at Bifur again. Bifur nodded and made a hand motion. Holly thought it was supposed to be encouraging, but it only looked like an obscene gesture to her. "We wondered..."

"You both wondered..." Holly hedged.

"Aye," Bofur said and nodded.

"What was it you wondered?" she asked and frowned.

"Well... if it might be removed," Bofur said softly. He was looking at the pile of kindling.

"I'm not a doctor, Bofur," she said and frowned.

Bofur looked up and frowned, too. "Doctor?"

"Healer," she corrected. Bofur nodded in understanding.

"But you are!" he said. "You could heal him." He sounded urgent, even though there was no great hurry to remove the axe.

"I don't know if I could heal something like that," she replied with a frown. "I mean... I've only..." But she shook her head.

"You only what?" Bofur asked, curious.

Holly bit her lip and looked down at the grass. "It was my grandmother," she said, recalling her last few days in her own time. How her grandmother's breathing concerned her, and her color going off. But then her grandmother standing at the window, and then later wanting to go home. The nursing home allowing it. And she also wondered if her grandmother was still well. Still alive. How she was doing afterwards. Or if it had only been a temporary thing. Because sometimes a very ill person would get a 'second wind' and seem very much cured, but then be dead in two days time.

She frowned.

"And what of your grandmother?" Bofur asked, bringing her back to the present.

"I... I think I healed her," she admitted. "But I'm not sure if it lasted. I left before I could know."

"Oh," Bofur said and nodded thoughtfully

"Other than her, I've only brought people back to life... I think there's a difference."

"Hmmm," he said and frowned.

"Maybe we should consult Gandalf," she suggested.

Bofur frowned and considered that. "Aye," he said and nodded.

Holly bit her lip and watched Bofur for a moment. It wasn't that she didn't want to heal Bifur, he could sure use it. But it was just as she said, she was unsure if would work. She couldn't even heal herself. She looked at her hands that still had scratches on them, her arm still hurt a bit from the orc attack a few days before.

"I'll tell Bifur what you said," Bofur said and moved away.

Dori moved into her field of view then. With more kindling.

"Have you seen Bilbo?" she asked.

"No, no I haven't," Dori said and shook his head as he knelt and prepared to make a campfire for his tea.

Holly sighed and stood, not wanting to watch Dori start a fire, or attempt to. It was Oin and Gloin that seemed to be the pyros in the group.

She wandered over to where she'd last seen Kili. But he was no longer there. She kept walking until she heard giggles. And soon Kili's head popped up in a thicket of bushes.

He gasped and blinked, seeing her. Then he grinned and hoisted himself up out of the bushes. He rushed to her, his hands cupped together in front of him.

She wondered how old a dwarf was when they lost their childish exuberance.

Kili stopped just short of crashing into her. "I found one!" he said and thrust his hands at her.

"Found one what?" she asked and cupped his hands with her own. She thought she was getting an older brother, but it was a younger one she wound up with. Kili seemed all of nine years old in that moment.

"A moth!" he said and giggled.

"Oh, yeah," she said and nodded. "Remind me to show you how to call one."

"Well, you said you would, but you didn't," he said and frowned.

"I've had a lot on my mind," she said and bit her lip. "Are you going to give it the message?"

"Aye," he said and bounced on the balls of his feet. "What should I say?"

"Well... tell him Bombur is fine for starters," she said and Kili nodded. "And they'll need to make the rope stronger if they're going to lower Gandalf."

"Aye," he said and grinned. He held the moth up to his mouth. "Now what?"

"Just whisper," she said. "Gandalf said you dwarves have magic."

Kili frowned. "I don't feel very magical," he said.

"Do it anyway," she said and shrugged. Kili nodded and whispered.

Together they watched the little white moth fly up and up until they couldn't see it any longer.

"Do you think it worked?" he asked and looked back at her.

"Maybe," she said and shrugged. "Maybe Fili will send one back to you."

Kili grinned. "Or to you," he said.


	55. Chapter 55

a/n: Welcome to the new story follower, Avacci.

The EarthSong, I'm not sure, really. Thorin doesn't always think things through. Maybe he thought that if there were more helpers up top to lower Bombur down, the better it would be, rather than just have a couple of them at the very end. 

* * *

Fili looked up and frowned. A little white moth was making its way to him and fluttered in front of his face.

He was shocked to hear it whisper to him. It told him Bombur was okay, but they'd have to make the rope stronger next time. He thought maybe the moth giggled at him, too.

Then it was gone.

He dashed off to find Uncle and tell him the news about Bombur. He seemed pleased with that, although not with having to remake the rope, but Thorin already knew they'd have to as the old one was now in half.

"How do you know he's fine?" Thorin asked and frowned.

"Kili sent me a moth," Fili said and grinned.

Thorin frowned.

"Oh, it's a message," Fili explained. "Gandalf said... ravens can bring messages."

"Yes," Thorin said. "But I am to understand that moths also bring messages?"

Fili shrugged and nodded.

Thorin frowned and considered. "Very well," he said after a short while of contemplation. "Find yourself a moth and send them a message."

"Aye," Fili said. "What would you like me to tell them?" It shouldn't have surprised him that Uncle was so willing to accept that moths delivered messages, but it did. Fili had not heard of it before and assumed Uncle had not either, despite Uncle being so much older. But he didn't know Uncle very well.

"We'll try to be down before nightfall," he said. "If not, no fires after dusk. I see they've one going now."

"Yes," Fili said. "Anything else?"

"Send scouts and keep an eye out for orcs," Thorin said. "I don't like that we've separated and they've so few down there."

"Aye," Fili said and nodded.

"We would find another way down, but it would take too long," Thorin said.

"Aye," Fili replied and nodded again.

* * *

Kili rushed up to Holly, a grin on his face. "I got a moth!" he said to her.

"What did it say?" Holly asked.

"It was from Fili," he replied and smirked. "He said... they're working on another rope, they'll try to hurry, but if they're not down before dark, no fires after dusk."

"Oh," Holly said and nodded. She frowned, wondering who the leader of their little group should be. Probably Bofur or Dori.

"Oh, he also sends his love," Kili said and grinned.

Holly chuckled. "I should send him a love moth," she said.

"A... love moth?" Kili asked, his brows knit together.

"Like a love letter," she said. "But by way of moth."

"Oh!" Kili said and nodded. "He'd like that, I bet."

They spent the next long while sitting around. Holly and Kili had relayed the message to Dori and Bofur. Dori was elected temporary leader. He brewed them all tea. Bombur made a late lunch and set some food to cook for dinner before it grew dark and he had to put the fire out. But mostly they lazed about in the grass.

Bofur and Bifur went to scout the area one way while Kili and Holly went the other. Bilbo went to forage in the immediate area and came back with a lot of mushrooms. They seemed to be his favorite thing.

It was sometime between lunch and dinner when they were sitting about the fire. Doing nothing, although Bifur and Dori had gone to patrol the area, in opposite directions.

Holly looked to Bilbo. He looked a little out of sorts, contemplative, if Holly had to put a word to it.

"Something on your mind, Master Baggins?" she asked.

Bilbo sighed and shook his head. "No," he said and frowned. "Yes... Oh, I don't know." He shrugged.

"You seem conflicted about something," Bofur said.

"Maybe he's hungry," Bombur suggested.

"That's your reason for everything," Bofur said and threw a clump of grass at Bombur who chuckled and rolled backwards.

"It's just that..." Bilbo said and sighed. "I've..."

"You've what?" Kili asked.

"I've... well... in Goblintown..."

"Yes?" Bofur asked, eyebrows raised.

"It was just something that happened in Goblintown," Bilbo said and shrugged. "It's... not important."

Holly watched Bilbo, he had two fingers in his vest pocket, fiddling with something. But he didn't say anything more and the camp grew silent again.

"Oh! What is that?" Kili asked as they were all sitting around in the dark. It had gotten late and there was no sign of the others coming down off the cliff.

"What's what?" Bofur asked.

"There!" Kili said and pointed. It was a small flash of light. And another flash.

"Hmm," Bofur said and shook his head.

There were a few more flashes.

"Lightning bugs," Holly said softly.

"Oh," Kili said and smiled. A few more flashes happened in the distance. Then a little closer, and closer still until the group was surrounded by them.

"Fireflies," Bofur answered and chuckled.

"I want to catch one!" Kili said and stood quickly. He was off before anyone could stop him. Not that anyone wanted to stop him.

"I wonder if they'll send a message," Bilbo said from beside Holly. "Since you used that moth today..." He shrugged.

"It's a thought," she said and bit her lip. She stood.

"Where are ye going, Lass?" Bofur asked.

"To find out," she said and smiled.

Bilbo stood, too. "I'll help," said and jogged to catch up with her. Since they were missing a lot of the company, the chatter around the cold campfire was boring. Mostly worrying about everyone up top. So it was no surprise to Holly when Bilbo joined her.

They joined Kili in the field. Kili dipped and bobbed, trying to catch one. It was full dark now and the fireflies were impossible to see when they weren't lit up, so Kili did his best to catch one while it was lit.

Finally, he had one in his hands. They glowed and his face was lit up as he put his eye to the crack between his thumb and hand. He squeaked and pulled his face back quickly, temporarily blinded. He blinked rapidly and chuckled.

He ran up to Holly and Bilbo to show his treasure.

"Very good," Holly said and grinned. "But it's easier if you call them to you."

"And you said you'd show me how," Kili reminded her and pouted up at her. Holly sighed.

"Let's find out if they'll send a message," she said and chuckled. "Then I'll show you how to call them."

"Oh! Good idea," Kili said and grinned wickedly, he looked up at the cliff.

"But send it to one of us, so we can tell," Bilbo said.

"And then we'll send one up to them," Holly said and Bilbo nodded. Kili nodded, too.

He turned and jogged away from them a ways. Then they could see he was talking to the bug, his face lit up when the bug did. And then he released it. Holly couldn't tell if the bug was flying to them or not, there were too many flashing around and it was impossible to distinguish one from another.

But then she heard a tiny voice near her ear. 'Hello, Holly, did it work?' came a tiny bug voice. And it clicked a little and then it was gone.

Holly grinned. "It worked," she said to Bilbo.

Kili came rushing up. "Now show me how to call them," he said, breathless.

Holly chuckled and nodded. "Put your hand out," she said. Both Kili and Bilbo did it.

"Now... think about what you want to land on your hand," she said. "Firefly, moth, bee, ladybug..."

Kili chuckled and nodded. He made some faces in the darkness, and then frowned.

Immediately a firefly landed on Holly's upturned palm. She smirked and spoke softly to it and let it go.

Bilbo gasped when one of the fireflies landed on his thumb not long after. He chuckled and grinned.

"Oh, very good, Bilbo," she said and smiled. "Now give it the message and who it is for."

Bilbo nodded and walked a little away from them and spoke. He let the firefly go and watched it fly away.

"What about me?" Kili asked, his hand still raised.

"Oh, yes," Holly said and nodded as she turned back to Kili.

"Focus on what you want," she said and sandwiched his hand with hers.

Kili sighed and frowned.

"Focus," she said as she slid her palm down the length of his hand. "Focus. Breathe. What do you want?"

Kili felt... mesmerized. He blinked and watched Holly's hand move on his and he got clarity at what he wanted.

One firefly landed on his hand, followed by another, and another until his hand was covered with blinking fireflies. He looked up at Holly and grinned.

"Is that what you wanted?" she asked. Kili nodded. "Now tell them their messages and send them off."

Kili nodded and Holly stepped away to let him speak to them.

* * *

There were no campfires on order of Thorin. The orcs were still out there, they'd heard some far off howls just before sunset. They'd heard them all day as they'd hid in the woods and remade the rope. But finally they'd gotten one assembled that might be strong enough and long enough. But Thorin said they had to keep working, so they continued to work until they could see no longer.

But they would start again at first light.

Fili was just laying out his bedroll. He had intended to sharpen some of his knives, since Uncle seemed to think talking would lure the orcs to them. Even whispers, so no one was talking. He took out his stone and knives and laid them out on the bedroll.

And he wished Holly were there with him. At least they could have snuck away for some time together. Not talking, of course.

"Mahal, what is that?" someone whispered.

Fili looked up and frowned. He didn't see anything.

"There it is again," someone else said. Fili must have blinked, because he didn't see whatever the two of them were going on about.

But then he saw it. A flash of light. Little more than a pinprick. It was too low to be a star, in among the trees and bushes.

Then it seemed to zip and zag as it stayed lit a little longer. And then it was right in front of Fili. Zipping around his head.

Frowning, he caught the offending thing with one hand.

"Firefly," someone said and chuckled. Fili's hand illuminated with the flashing of the bug.

He opened his hand slightly so he could see it.

'Fili,' said the tiny bug. He closed his hand and frowned. ' _Amrali astû_ ,' it said and Fili knew it was from Holly. ' _Azralizu du-nama_.' Fili chuckled. 'I miss you very much. Sleep well, my love.'

It was the end of the message, but Fili didn't let the bug go. Instead, he whispered a message to it and sent it on its way.

As soon as Fili let the lone firefly go, someone exclaimed softly. "Mahal!" probably Dwalin, he was always exclaiming. Fili looked up to see more flashes zipping around. They were headed right for him.

'Don't worry, Fee,' said one of the fireflies. 'Holly is safe,' said another. 'But we're all so bored,' another one spoke. 'We'll die of boredom,' yet another. The fireflies continued on like that until Fili got a recap of Kili's day, in its entirety. Fili chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

When the firefly zipped about Holly's head, she knew it was for her. She caught it between her hands and let it speak its message. Knowing it was from Fili.

'Our first night apart,' it said. 'I miss you more than words can say.' The bug took a pause and Holly knew that was where Fili had paused to think of what else to say. 'I will see you in the morning, my _ukrad_. Sleep well.'

Then the bug was gone. Zipping and zagging away to join its friends.

"What did it say?" Kili asked and grinned.

"Telling me goodnight," she said and shrugged.

"Oh," Kili said and shrugged.

"What does 'ukrad' mean?" she asked.

"Heart," Bofur supplied. "Why?"

"Oh," she said but hesitated, unsure of what to say to the others. She knew they were all listening. "He called me his heart."

Bofur grinned and chuckled.

It was Dori then that came and sat beside her. She looked over at the older dwarf. He smiled at her and nodded. They'd never really talked. So Holly was a little skeptical when Dori looked as if he would say something.

"Do you love him, lass?" he asked.

She frowned, wondering what kind of question that was. Of course she did. But she hesitated in answering.

"I know the ways of the Baram," Dori said. "I know... they have no Ones. No one is chosen for them, so they seek the path of their heart."

"Yes," Holly nodded. The others leaned in a little closer, getting the scoop. Even Bilbo paused, probably more curious about the Dwarven customs than Holly's.

"We've all seen you with Fili," Dori said. The others nodded. "And I... just wondered if you really do love him."

"Of course I do," she said and looked at the little group of assorted faces.

"When?" Kili asked from her other side.

"When what?" Holly asked and frowned.

"When did you start loving him?"

"Oh..." she said and sighed. "I'm not sure." It was hard for her to talk about, it seemed silly now. "I think... when I first saw him." She swallowed hard.

"When did you first see him?" Dori asked.

"Oh, I was hiding in the bushes," she said and grinned. "You were on that road. You remember it, don't you, Kili?"

"Yes," Kili said and nodded. "We saw you, on the rock."

"Passing under those apple trees," she said and Kili nodded. "It was then. That first time I saw you all, I was on the other side, right under the trees."

"In the bushes?" Kili asked and grinned when Holly nodded.

"It seems so long ago now," Holly said and sighed.

"Only a few weeks," Dori said and nodded. "But time has a way of rushing by or standing still."

"Aye," Holly said and sighed.

"So that's when you fell in love with him?" Bofur asked. Holly nodded. "How could you tell?"

"I- I'm not sure," she hesitated a little. "I can't say for sure. But I knew he was important. Or... maybe I wanted him to be important?" She shrugged.

"Fili is important," Dori said. The others agreed.

"Erebor hasn't had a golden prince in hundreds of years," Bombur said.

"A golden prince?" Holly asked and frowned.

"Aye," Bofur said and grinned. "Dwarves love all things gold. And Fili is gold." He stroked his hair.

Holly frowned. "What does his hair color have to do with things?" she asked.

"Ye've no doubt noticed that there's an abundance of dark dwarves," Dori said. Holly nodded. "And a few with red." Dori looked at Bombur.

"Yes, I have noticed that," she said. "But what does that-"

"Golden hair is exceedingly rare," Dori explained.

"But Fili said he takes after his father," she said and looked at Kili.

" _Adad_ also had dark hair," Kili said and frowned as he looked at the others. "But not as dark as _Amad_ or Uncle."

"Only in the face does Fili resemble Vili," Dori said.

"He may resemble Vili, but the gold did not come from him," Bofur said and looked at Kili.

"So where does it come from?" Holly asked after she exchanged a look with Kili.

"From Mahal, of course," Dori said.

"And why?" she asked.

"Because it is time for a golden king," Bombur said.

"Why does Mahal think it's time for a golden king?" Kili asked.

"Because of Smaug," Dori said simply.

Holly frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"He must be very lucky," Bofur said.

"Very lucky indeed," Bombur agreed and nodded.

"Magic," Kili supplied.

"Blessed by Mahal," said Dori.

"Aye," the other dwarves agreed as one. It sent a shiver up Holly's spine. She looked up to the top of the cliff. But she frowned. She knew there was something they weren't telling her. She met Kili's look and she knew he thought the same thing.

* * *

"You are worried," Thorin said in the darkness. No one had gone to bed yet, although most were sitting around doing something. Nori had first watch.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded.

"The first night you've spent away from her," Thorin said, he didn't have to ask. He knew. He'd been there. Fili hadn't left her side in Rivendell.

"My only consolation is that Kili is with her," he said and sighed.

"And you wouldn't trust anyone else to be there?" Thorin asked.

"It's not that I don't trust anyone else," Fili said and looked up at his uncle. "Holly and Kili have grown close."

"Aye," Thorin said. "She told me Kili has begun to call her _namad_."

"And she calls him _nadad_ ," Fili said and smiled.

"Are you happy?" Uncle asked softly and put his hand on Fili's back.

"Aye, most happy," Fili replied and nodded.

"Mahal has been good to you?" Thorin asked. "In choosing your One?"

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "Very good. She is... very pleasing to me." He could think of no other way to say what he felt for her to his uncle, of all people. Or to anyone, it was too... personal.

"You see yourself spending the next two hundred years with her?" Thorin asked and smiled.

"Aye," Fili said and sighed. "And more, Mahal permitting."

* * *

ukrad - greatest heart

namad - sister

nadad - brother


	56. Chapter 56

a/n: Welcome Meridana, our new story favoriter and follower. 

The EarthSong, as far as they know, they're telling her what they know. But as for the reason for a 'golden king', Smaug is not the reason. They think Fili will have to defeat Smaug (or sacrifice himself to do so), that it is Mahal's will. Kili has heard this chatter so it worries him (Fili has not heard the chatter because he's not as sneaky as Kili is). But the real reason for a 'golden king' would be to bring about a new golden age of Erebor, a new prosperity for them. But they haven't thought that far ahead, or even considered it would be something political/financial and not battleworthy. ;) And it doesn't have anything to do with Smaug. (I hope I didn't worry anyone.)

* * *

For the first time since Holly joined the quest, she was put on watch by Dori. She had taken the last turn, with Bilbo.

Holly considered that Dori thought if anything would happen, it wouldn't be in the last couple of hours before dawn. It would have happened closer to midnight.

And he was right. The night was peaceful. There were no warg howls, no cries. Nothing. Only the soft hooting of owls and other creatures in the underbrush.

"Holly," Bilbo said in the quiet. It was just after first light, the sky had a very soft glow to it. Visibility was close to nothing.

"Bilbo?" she asked. Bilbo came closer to speak. The others were still sleeping. Softly snoring.

Holly had spent the night sandwiched between Bilbo and Kili. Kili's back pressed to her as he was wont to do. Especially when Fili was on watch or Kili's nightmares grew worse.

Last night had been one of those nights for Kili. Holly didn't blame him, Fili was their protector, whether he wanted to be or not. But Holly knew that Fili liked feeling needed, useful. That he could do something when all around them was chaos and horror.

"Can you see?" Bilbo asked. "On the cliff face. I think they're coming down."

"They've started early," Holly said.

"Should we go greet them?" he asked and frowned in the dim light of dawn.

"One of us should stay here," she said.

"I'll stay, you can go," Bilbo said and continued to look.

"Let the others sleep," Holly said. "Wake... Bofur, just in case."

"J- Just- Just in case?" Bilbo squeaked.

"In case it's not them coming down," Holly explained. "What if... the orcs are coming down?"

"Hadn't thought of that," he said.

"I'll go see, if it's not, I'll come screaming, aye?" she asked.

Bilbo chuckled and nodded. "Good luck," he said. Holly nodded and clapped him on the shoulder.

About halfway to the cliff, she drew her sword and waited for whoever it was or whatever it was to come closer so she could either help it or kill it.

It seemed to take forever until she could finally make out the heavily laden back of a dwarf. She sighed in relief and rushed up to intercept him as he was going to be let down inside a bush. She pulled his boot to guide him to a clear spot.

Balin gasped and looked down to see Holly below him. "Goodmorning, lass!" he greeted.

"How was your night?" Holly asked. "Did you sleep well?"

"A few howls in the night, but yes, quite well," he said as Holly untied the rope and gave two tugs a few moments later.

"Did you sleep well?" Balin asked as they waited for the next dwarf to descend.

"I've had better," she said and shrugged. "I've also had worse." She picked that moment to yawn.

Balin chuckled. "I can't say Fili slept well, either," he said conspiratorially.

Holly chuckled. "I'm almost at the end of my watch," she said. "Maybe I can sleep a while longer before the rest of them are down."

"Aye," Balin said. "If you send someone to help me, why not go sleep?"

Holly nodded and clapped Balin on the shoulder. She left him looking up at the cliff.

* * *

Fili couldn't wait to descend. It seemed a very long time before Thorin said he could go. Then he had rushed up and eagerly tied his own knots and waited impatiently for Dwalin to signal that he and Nori were ready.

Almost everyone else had gone already. Only the three of them would be left. And Dwalin would probably be the last one down. He was sure Dwalin had already worked out how he would descend the cliff on his own.

But Fili wasn't going to think about that, it was his turn and he was almost there. He pushed off with his feet as he came too close to the rough wall. He looked down and waited. He looked up and prayed that they'd hurry.

* * *

Holly yawned and grumped at being disturbed. She had picked a spot a little away from everyone when she bedded back down after sending Bofur to help Balin.

"Wha-" she asked and felt the presence at her back as she lay under her blanket. An arm slipped around her. A soft chuffing behind her.

"Fili?" she asked and turned. She was met by silver-sky blue eyes twinkling up at her. A wide grin on full lips.

She sighed and turned fully over to face him. She held him to her. "Mahal, I missed you," she said softly into his hair. Fili chuckled and gripped onto her hoodie.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked after a while of quiet cuddling.

"Horribly," she said and sighed.

"Aye, me too, Love," he said.

"Do you think Thorin will want to move on soon?" Holly asked softly as she stroked Fili's hair.

"We haven't eaten anything but dried apples," Fili confessed. "He'll want to have a meal in his belly before we face any more orcs."

"Maybe they've given up for a while," Holly said. "We haven't heard any wargs for hours."

"Nor us," Fili said and sighed. "We'll have a way to go before they figure out where we are."

"I hope you're right," she said and kissed his forehead.

Fili sighed softly and closed his eyes as he held her. Her hands stroked his hair.

"Fili?" she asked after a couple of minutes of quiet.

"Aye, Love?" he asked on a sigh.

"Last night," she began. "Dori... and the others... they called you their golden prince."

Fili groaned.

"Fili?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"I don't wish to speak of it," he said.

"Why not?" she whispered and cupped his cheek.

"Because... it is not true," he said. "It is something someone made up a long time ago."

"Made up?" she asked. "Why?"

"To make me feel better," he said. "Because I'm so odd."

"Odd?" she asked and stroked his eyebrow with her thumb.

"Aye," he said cracked open one eye and looked at her. "My coloring is unusual."

"But you're beautiful," she said and cupped his cheek.

He chuffed. "I'm not, though," he said softly. "Rest, my Love."

Holly was quiet after that. She lay there and listened to Fili's even breathing as he slipped into sleep. The others chatted and ate not too far off.

It was a while later when Thorin called for the fire to be stamped out and everyone to get up. With a groan, Fili stretched and chuckled on the bedroll. Holly rubbed his stomach and smirked down at him.

"What's that face for?" Fili asked up to her.

She bit her lip and shook her head, continuing to rub his tummy.

"Tell me," he said and closed his eyes and sighed at the soothing actions of her hand on him.

She grinned. "For good luck," she said.

He frowned. "Good luck?"

"They said you are good luck," she said and shrugged. "Last night."

"Oh, that," he said and shook his head. "Another untruth."

"Well, regardless, I'll keep doing it," she said and gave his tummy a pat.

"Why?" he asked and groaned. The others were moving about now and they had to rise also.

He grinned up at her and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down for a kiss. He wrapped one arm around her neck and held her to him for a quick kiss while she contemplated what she would say next.

As they rose, Holly spoke, "Back home... in some cultures, they make statues for good luck," she said. "When you pass by one, it's good luck to rub different parts of it." They rolled up the bedroll and tied it onto Holly's backpack.

"Aye?" he asked. "What do they make statues of?"

"Oh, different things," she said and shrugged. "Trolls, for one."

"Trolls?!" Bilbo asked. "Where?!" He looked around quickly.

Fili chuckled. "No trolls, just talk," he said. Bilbo sighed. "Tell me about these trolls."

"Oh," Holly said and nodded. "Well. They're not very large. And not meant to scare anyone. More funny than anything."

"And what do they look like?" Kili asked, others had joined in listening as they set off for the day.

"Well, they've got big noses," she said.

"Like Oin?" Kili asked.

"I'm right here!" Oin said.

"Much bigger," Holly said and grinned at Oin's outrage.

"Like Balin's then?" Bofur asked.

"No, bigger," Holly said. "Like this." And she held her hand two feet from her face.

"Ooo, that is big," Kili said and nodded.

"Imagine the things you could smell," Bilbo said in wonder.

"Imagine the whomping huge boogers it could store," Holly said.

A chorus of 'icks' and 'ewws' were heard all around.

"Anyway, that's the part you rub for good luck," she said to Fili.

"Why would you want to rub his nose?" Bofur asked and frowned.

"It's not a real troll," Fili said. "It's a statue of one."

"A good luck troll," she said.

"Maybe we should go back to the stone trolls and rub their noses?" Kili asked and grinned. Holly chuckled.

"Ye can if ye want to, laddie," Dwalin said. "But we'll not wait for ye."

Holly chuckled and snorted. Others joined in.

"What else do your people do for good luck?" Dori asked. Holly looked at Fili, Fili saw the conspiracy in Dori's words.

"Buddha, the fat one, not the skinny one," she said.

"What's Buddha?" Kili asked and frowned.

"Oh... he's a leader of a religion," she said. "Was supposedly very wise. I'm not sure if he really existed or not."

"Why not?" Fili asked and frowned.

"I don't follow that religion," she said and shrugged. "Different part of the world."

"Oh," he said and nodded.

"Why did you say the fat one and not the skinny one?" Bofur asked. "Is there a difference?"

"The skinny one wasn't very happy," she said. "But the fat one is always smiling."

"Like Bombur?" Kili asked and grinned.

"What parts of him do you rub for good luck?" Dori asked and smirked.

"His big belly or his bald head," Holly supplied.

Hands reached out to rub Bombur's belly and head. He chuckled.

"And Bombur is always happy," Kili said.

"Why is the fat one always happy?" Bilbo asked.

"Hmmm," Holly mused. "Because the more rounded people are usually seen as being happy."

"Why is that?" Bilbo asked.

"Because we've just eaten," Bombur said and everyone chuckled. "Can't be mad on a full stomach."

"And what else do your people do for good luck?" Kili asked.

"Hmmm, when you come to a fountain, if you throw a coin over your shoulder into the fountain, you'll come back to that place," she said.

"Oh, that sounds nice," Nori said and nodded.

"Should have done that in Rivendell," Fili said and squeezed Holly's hand. She nodded.

"Horseshoes, four leaf clovers, a kiss on New Years eve, kissing under the mistletoe," she said, naming off the things she could remember. "See a penny pick it up and all year you'll have good luck."

Fili chuckled from beside her.

"Acorns, spiders, beans, a bowl of coins in the northwest corner of your home," she said.

"Pigs, frogs, rabbits feet, alligator teeth, unicorn horns," she counted off, remembering.

"Unicorn horns?" Bilbo asked. "What's that?"

"You've never heard of a unicorn?" she asked and smirked.

"Nor seen one," Nori said.

"It's a mythical horse," she said. "With a straight horn coming from the middle of its forehead."

Some of them chuckled.

"If it's a myth, how do you get the horn?" Bilbo asked, eyes wide.

Holly chuckled. "Carve it from stone," she said. "Or a gem. Quartz, granite, wood, or gold." She shrugged.

"What else is lucky?" Kili asked.

"You're asking for a lot," Holly said. "I think I've gone through the entire list already."

"There must be more," he said.

"Fine... keys, bells, coins... but in threes," she said. "Wishbones, jade, elephants, jade elephants, ladybugs."

"That will do, Holly," Thorin said after a while. "We thank you for the... good luck tips." He smirked and nodded.

Holly chuckled and nodded a reply. She couldn't be mad at Thorin, she was tired of talking about good luck charms anyway. And he could probably tell.

There weren't any howls in the distance as they trekked through the forest. Some parts of that forest were more dense than others, some almost impassable for the rocks. And they had to help each other up.

Bombur was the first to go up each time, many hands helping him from below. And once up, he helped from his position.

Gandalf would wander away occasionally for half hours at a time, but usually, before anyone could comment on his absence, he would reappear again. Without a word or comment as to where he'd been or what he'd gone to do.

Holly wondered if it was just something he did, or if it was some secret wizard scouting thing. Maybe he could fly up above the trees and have a look around. But she wasn't going to ask him, he'd only be vague. 'You are not expected to do anything you aren't capable of doing.' or some other nonsense.


	57. Chapter 57

a/n: A huge welcome goes out to the new story followers and favoriters, GermanPikachu, Yokoxsi Siyoko, shifon.

Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, Gandalf is a mystery and he needs some mystical time to himself. Otherwise he would be one very grumpy wizard if he had to be in the story the whole time. I get winded when I read stories that jump from one action scene to another and that's all they offer. I don't think I could manage to write one like that either.

princesaangelbebe, she might have been ovulating, it's hard to tell with her sometimes. But I think they both needed it. Ah, as for the Radagast part, in the movie that did happen near Rivendell, but in they book it did not (in the book they wandered up the mountain and got lost for a week in the bogs before they stumbled on the valley where Rivendell lay). They only ran into Radagast near Beorn's house because that's where he lived. And I've wondered why, in the movie, he was so far from home when he had so many fur children to care for and obviously did not bring them with. I'm also trying to combine book and movie, picking the best stuff to include and adding my own thing, of course.

* * *

It was just before they stopped to camp when Gandalf joined them again. He just kind of snuck up on them and joined Thorin in the front of the group without so much as a word of hello. Like he hadn't been missing for most of the day.

Gandalf reported that there were indeed still orcs in the area. So Thorin deemed it best to not have a fire again that night. So they sat around in clumps of threes and fours talking softly and eating dried apples and venison jerky.

Holly remembered the elvish lembas in her backpack. It was probably crumbs by that time and not much use to anyone. But she did still have two sacks of trail mix that had gone uneaten. But still she decided to save it.

"We're supposed to find a Beorn in these woods," Kili said as he plopped down next to Fili at the base of a tree. Holly was on Fili's other side.

"What's a Beorn?" Fili asked and frowned.

"I think Gandalf mentioned him a little bit ago," Holly said and shrugged.

"Must be a friend," Kili said and shrugged.

"Whoever he is, I hope he's got proper plumbing," Fili said. Holly chuckled and patted his knee. For all of Fili's tough exterior, he did cherish a few 'modern conveniences'. Plumbing was one, beds were another.

Many an evening Holly listened to Fili whisper softly about lying in a feather bed in Ered Luin. With a down filled cover over him. Not having to wear all his clothes while he slept. Being able to walk barefooted every once in a while.

She would tell him about air conditioning, ice cubes whenever she wanted them, and radios. She had told him about television and he had revealed that they had turned one on while at her grandmother's house. Holly laughed and then regretted not giving the two of them more of a tour while they visited over the rock.

"I hope we find him soon," Kili said and sighed. "I'm tired of walking."

"Aye, we all are," Bofur said from nearby.

"But it can't be helped, not if we're going to get to where we're going," Balin said diplomatically.

Watch duty was split up between everyone once again. Even Holly was put on watch, in the hours after midnight, but before dawn. Luckily there were no orcs to be seen or heard.

But they all knew they weren't safe. They wouldn't be safe for some time to come. No one said so, but it was what they were all thinking.

"Do you reckon Thorin realized we'd come across orcs?" Holly whispered to Fili at lunch the next day.

"No, I don't think he did," Fili said softly.

"Why do you reckon they want us dead?" she asked and looked around camp.

"The gold," Fili said. "If we're headed back, others are too. The portents-"

"Say it's now," she finished and Fili nodded. "And they either have read those portents or have watched Thorin..."

"Aye," he said. "So they think to cut us off before we get there. The closer we get-"

"The more urgent they get," Holly said and Fili nodded and sighed.

"But how will they kill the dragon inside?" Kili asked.

"Every enemy has a weakness," Fili said. "It's just a matter of figuring out what it is."

They continued on without much happening for another day. No fires at night, so Bombur fed them hot food for breakfast and lunch. Everyone was appreciative of that. But night was when it got cool and a fire would have been just the thing.

But Fili was thankful for Holly's warmth in his bedroll. Holly was thankful for Fili's warmth too. And she didn't like to think how she would feel if she had to make this journey without him so close. Having him at arm's length would have killed her.

Fili looked up at her as they lay in their bed. He chuffed and kissed her softly.

"You can read me so well?" she asked softly against his lips.

He chuckled. "No," he said. "But I know when you have certain feelings."

"Certain mushy feelings," she said and sighed.

"Aye," he said and smirked. "I like those best, especially when I've caused them."

Holly chuckled and nipped the tip of Fili's nose with her teeth.

"We should sleep," she said.

"Aye," he replied and kissed her again.

Holly fell asleep with her fingers tangled in Fili's hair. Fili remained awake for some time after that, watching her sleep in the darkness. Her soft glow illuminating the things closest to her, himself included. He wondered if she would ever stop, he would have to ask his _amad_ when he got the chance.

It was just before dawn when Holly was awakened for the second time, the first being for watch duty with Nori. This second time, again in darkness, was to the howl of wargs.

"They're close," someone whispered over her. Opening her eyes she saw it was Dwalin and Gloin. Others were being awoken as the two stopped to update each other.

Holly was about to shake Fili awake, but saw he was also looking up at the two. They exchanged glances, he put his finger to his lips.

"Draw your weapon, Lass," Gloin said softly down to her. Dwalin had disappeared.

"What are we doing?" she asked Fili softly.

"Moving on," Fili said, he was already up and tugging on the blankets. Holly rolled off and Fili quickly rolled them together and tied them up to Holly's backpack.

Quietly they loaded themselves up. Fili had one of his thick angular swords and a matching knife drawn, ready. Holly withdrew the sword she'd gotten from the troll hoard, Fili nodded and they followed the others in a quiet line out of the little clearing where they'd camped.

They managed to stay just ahead of the wargs. They could hear them in the woods somewhere behind them. Always just behind them. So they would veer off course, hoping to throw them off the trail.

Gandalf stayed in the lead. Beating a hasty path with the help of his big staff. His grey hat bobbing in front of them in the dim light of dawn.

It seemed as if they'd walked forever and a day! When finally Gandalf stopped short. The others caught up quickly. At the edge of the forest, finally. A great expanse of grass lay below them in a valley of sorts. A few trees and rocks peppered the landscape.

"That is Beorn's house," he was saying, nodding at the lone house. It was limned by an orange sunrise. The sun had just poked its head above the roof of the long house on the other side of the field.

It was a wood house made of thick beams with carvings in them. A thatched roof. A stable was attached at the back, and a great fence surrounded the house and a wide swath of yard on all sides that they could see. A few animals milled around the yard grazing lazily. Some lay under the trees near the house at one end, not having woken for the day.

Something else was said, but Holly wasn't paying attention. And then all hell broke loose. There was a great shout from the woods behind them, and they all began running at once. Sliding and tumbling down the rise into the valley, they all came up no worse for the wear, but a little grass stained. And they began the journey across the open field to the house.

Wargs came up behind them, surrounded them. Cut them off from the house ahead.

Fili stopped with Kili. They stood back to back and fought with swords. Fili had abandon his knife for his other sword and fought with a twirling motion. Kili behind him was doing similar with one sword and a knife.

Holly stood stunned, once again. She had no idea what to do. She had no element of surprise out in the open.

"Fight!" Dwalin yelled at her.

She turned back around in time to see a warg and rider lunge at her. Leaping through the air on top of her, she got her sword up in time for the warg to impale himself on it. He snarled at her, coming much too close to her face for her comfort. She could feel its hot fetid breath on her eyelids.

Kili gasped, his attention momentarily taken from his fight. He drove the sword into the orc's heart and looked more fully at what had just happened to Holly.

"Fili!" he yelled behind him.

"Aye," Fili said.

"No, Holly," Kili said.

"Take this," Fili said, indicating he was leaving their fight.

"Aye," Kili said and turned to face his brother's attacker.

Now free, Fili ran to Holly's aid. The orc was just jumping from his dead warg. Snarling he stood over Holly. Holly's face was red, she was being crushed under the weight of the warg and the orc intended to finish her off.

He raised his sword, point down, to drive into Holly's throat. Fili jumped and yelled and quickly dispatched the attacking orc before the sword could hit Holly. She looked up at him, face still red. Her eyes closed as she gasped.

Fili pulled the giant beast off her and an audible rush of breath filled her lungs. Fili bent to help her to sit.

"Will you be okay?" he asked quickly and looked around.

"Yes, I think so," she said and nodded. "Go."

Fili smiled and kissed her on the forehead quickly, then he was gone again.

She stood and tried to pull her sword from the warg's chest. She had to put her foot on it for leverage. She stumbled backwards flailing. She fell back into an orc who was busy attacking Bilbo.

The orc tumbled forward, Holly fell back. Bilbo squeaked underneath them.

Holly rolled off of them both. Once free, the orc snarled and raised his sword. Holly knocked it away with her own. While the orc was snarling at her, Bilbo stabbed him in the side with his blue blade.

While the orc was busy being mad with Bilbo for poking him, Holly chopped him in the neck. Black blood spurted everywhere and the orc clutched his neck, trying to get it to stop bleeding. But it was useless and the orc fell to the grass and died, along with a fair number of his brothers-in-arms.

"We make a good team," Holly panted. Bilbo nodded and wiped his blade in the grass.

But they didn't have time to pause or catch a breath. Someone called for them to move, so they did. They hadn't been very close to Beorn's house when they were caught, and now they were only a little closer.

Holly thought they'd never get there because they were cut off again. Another group of orcs stood in their path. Snarling and chomping.

Dwalin gave a shout and rushed forward, the others followed. The orcs were outnumbered this time. Only six of them to sixteen of the company. Everyone hacked and slashed in a blinding fury.

The orcs were overpowered quickly. None were spared. The wargs ran off, too confused and wounded to fight. Kili shot arrows at them, hitting one, but the others were gone into the woods.

There was a horrible noise from the dense woods from where the wargs had run. A great rending and tearing and screaming.

"What in Mahal's name is that?" Gloin asked.

"That, my friends, is Beorn," Gandalf said.

"But-"

"Quickly," Gandalf said and put his arms out wide as if shepherding everyone toward the house. "We must go quickly."

"What's going on?" Kili asked and frowned.

"No time for talk," Gandalf said. "We must hurry." Gandalf had already set out at a jog. His grey robes flapping behind him. One hand on his great peaked cap.

"Uh... we should probably..." Holly said and nodded toward Gandalf who was quite a ways ahead of them by now.

"Aye," Fili said and took Holly's hand. The others followed suit and wasted no time in catching up to Gandalf.

Bilbo along with Holly and Fili lagged behind.

There was a great pounding behind them. Holly paused to look behind her, so did Bilbo. Fili glanced back over his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Holly said, eyes wide. A huge bear was coming toward them at a speed she didn't think bears could do.

"Fili!" Kili called from ahead. Fili whipped back around and tugged on Holly's hand.

"Quickly," he said and tugged her along.

Holly fought to keep up with him. Bilbo had gone ahead. He was just inside the gate. Holly and Fili were some paces behind, the bear gaining on them. The others up ahead calling for them to hurry.

Kili had drawn an arrow, but Gandalf's hand on his shoulder stopped him from firing.

Running and running and running! Holly's lungs burned, her thigh muscles screamed. Fili pushed her ahead of him, practically picking her up even though she was still her normal size.

She could feel his hands gripping her waist tightly, pushing her. Until she stumbled into the open doorway, Fili tumbled ontop of her and the door slammed shut.

There was a moment of complete silence, and then a great banging on the door. A snarling from the other side. Scratching and pounding.

"Wh-what was that!?" Bofur asked, eyes wide.

* * *

a/n: yay! Beorn's house! Finally! I'm so tired! All that walking and running. I just want to put my feet up for a while.


	58. Chapter 58

a/n: A big welcome to the new favoriters and followers. zartacla7, PrincessBlonde, flint1991, KashinaKairi

princesaangelbebe, yes, it's those big ones with huge noses that stand outside shops (they aren't here in the USA much, although I've seen one or two. I think they're mainly Norwegian, possibly other countries. Also, those little troll dolls with the poofy hair are lucky, too.) Yes, they do deserve a little r&r, and a bath. ;)

Kelwtim2spar, very exciting! I think the Company is always up for a brisk jog.

KashinaKairi, I'm glad you found us. That's a lot of reading for one day.

* * *

"That," Gandalf said very seriously. "Is Beorn. Your host."

He moved further into the interior of the house.

Fili picked himself up off of Holly and the floor. Then he picked Holly up off the floor. And they brushed each other off. And made sure the other was all right.

Holly cupped Fili's cheeks, they were flushed with exertion. He smiled up at her. She kissed him softly on the lips. They didn't need to speak.

Fili wrapped his arms around Holly and held her tightly to him. "Mahal," he whispered. Holly's fingers tangled in his hair and she buried her nose in it, too. They stood there in each others arms and tried to catch their breath.

Eventually the pounding and snarling died down. And everyone moved around the long house. Asking questions of Gandalf.

"Do you think he would mind if we fed ourselves?" Bombur asked, others nodded as that was an excellent question because they missed breakfast. Not even a piece of dried venison nor a dried apple was had by anyone.

"No, I don't think he would mind," Gandalf said and chuckled.

"Just don't go eating ALL the food," Bilbo said.

"Still mad about that?" Bofur asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, actually," Bilbo said and frowned. "When I think-"

"Well, then, we'll make sure not to eat everything," Bombur said. "We'll make sure to leave a few crumbs."

"Leave more than just a few," Gandalf called after the round dwarf as he moved into the kitchen to see about sustenance.

"You ate everything but my tomatoes," Bilbo said and smirked in Holly's direction.

"If I had but known," Bombur said and winked at Holly, a grin on his face.

Holly chuckled as she observed the others. Fili smiled. "Let's find someplace to sit," he said softly. "You're tired."

"And how do you know that?" she asked looking down at him.

He smirked but said nothing as he took her hand and led her to a comfortable looking piece of furniture. It was overstuffed and big. And high.

Holly frowned. "What kind of person is Beorn?" she whispered softly so only Fili could hear. The sofa-thing's seat came up to the middle of Holly's chest. Fili could barely see over the top.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Fili said and looked up at the piece of furniture. "But his sofa looks comfortable."

"We're going to need a ladder," she said as she removed her backpack and leaned it up against the end of the sofa. Fili did the same, also removing his swords and fur-lined coat.

"Or a step stool," Fili said. "Give me a leg up, would you?" He had his hands on the sofa-thing and looked over his shoulder at her. Holly nodded and boosted Fili up as if he were mounting a pony, but the journey was a little further than that.

"Plenty of pillows," Fili said and grinned. "Why not join me?" he asked.

"Aye," she said and nodded. Fili lent a hand up and Holly scrambled over the side and landed beside Fili.

Fili chuffed and threw himself onto his back. He sighed and stretched. "I don't know about you, but I've found my bed for the night," he said and looked at her and grinned.

"And you think I'd spend it on the floor when I can use you as my pillow?" she asked.

Fili pouted. "And here I was thinking to use you as my pillow," he said, but ruined the effect when his face split into a wide grin.

"It's too early to think about going to bed," Holly said, but yawned. Fili chuckled.

"My sleep was interrupted," he said. "I wonder what everyone else is doing."

"If they're smart... nothing," she said and bit her lip.

"We should rest while we can," Fili agreed and sighed.

"How do we know this isn't Beorn's bed?" she whispered.

"I reckon he's got first claim," Fili said and shrugged. "If he wants it, we'll go elsewhere. Aye?"

"Yeah," she said and sighed. "I hope not, though."

Fili chuckled.

"I could use a bath," she said and closed her eyes.

"Later, aye?" Fili asked softly, the softness of the sofa was lulling him to sleep.

"Aye," she said softly.

* * *

Holly woke sometime later to the smells of cooking. She sighed and turned her head to see if Fili was awake. He was not.

Softly snoring, arms above his head. He looked peaceful.

Leaning over him, she kissed the tip of his nose. He mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake. Holly chuckled softly and slid from the sofa. She landed with a thump and peeked over the sofa to see if she had disturbed him. She had not. It seemed to her that the house was infused with a layer of calm, as if an enchantment had been placed on it. Fili would never nap while on the road. Perhaps they had found a little haven for a while, safe from the orcs outside.

Casting a final glance at her sleeping Fili, she snuck quietly into the kitchen. She had to step over sleeping dwarves, also lulled by the sense of peace in the house.

Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin were seated at a very large table made of heavy wood planks. Even though Dwalin and Thorin stood a little over five feet tall, they were miniaturized among the giant furniture. She stepped up to the table, it came to her chin. She eyed the three as they sat there.

"Any sign of Beorn?" she asked.

"Not hide nor hair," Gloin said.

Holly nodded. "What's for breakfast?" she asked. "Anything good?"

"Sausages and beans," Dwalin said and frowned as he stabbed a piece of sausage with his fork. Thorin and Gloin sat there picking at their plates, not looking very happy.

"The sausages I can live with, but not the beans," Holly said and wrinkled her nose. Thorin chuckled.

"There is a kitchen," Gloin suggested.

"Aye," Holly said. "Maybe I can make biscuits, or pancakes. I wonder if there's any eggs." She wandered over to Bombur who was busy poking around.

"Oh, Holly!" Bilbo said, poking his head out of a doorway. He smiled.

"Bilbo," Holly greeted. "What have you found?"

"The pantry," he said and smiled.

"Any mushrooms?" she asked and grinned.

"Sadly, no," he said and frowned casting a glance back over his shoulder into the large pantry. "But I'm sure there's some around somewhere." He shrugged.

"Have you talked Bombur into impressing everyone with your culinary talents?" she asked and grinned.

"Culinary?" he frowned.

"Cooking skills," she supplied.

"Oh! That, no, no," he said. "I'm sure he wouldn't... that is... I... no..."

"Well, just elbow your way in there and tell him you want to make something," she said. "It's not his kitchen, after all, and the current owner is missing."

"Yes, he does seem to be," Bilbo said. "What do you suggest we make?"

"We?" she asked. "Hmmm... pancakes, or biscuits and gravy."

"Thick slices of bacon," Bilbo said and sighed. "Eggs."

"I've always liked sausage gravy over my eggs," she said.

"Oh, that sounds delightful," he said.

"You really wouldn't say 'no' to any food, would you?" she asked.

"No, I don't think I would," he said and chuckled.

Between the two of them, they managed to move Bombur out of the way and make a respectable brunch. Thorin, Gloin and Dwalin were the first to sample the wares.

Not that their approval meant anything, but Holly felt nervous. She looked at Bilbo, he smiled and nodded. She felt a little like a cooking show contestant waiting to be kicked off the show.

* * *

"Fili!" Kili whispered and shook his sleeping brother. "FILI!"

"Wha-?" Fili asked and yawned. His bed was too soft to be out in the woods, and the sun wasn't in his eyes so he knew he was inside Beorn's house. He opened one eye to look at his brother.

"Come quick!" Kili whispered. A grin on his face.

"What? What's happened?"

"It's Holly," Kili said, softly.

"What about her? What's happened?" he asked as his stomach flipped at the thought of something bad happening while he was asleep.

"She's been cooking," Kili said and grinned. "Come get 'brunch' before it's all gone."

"Brunch?" Fili asked and frowned. "What's brunch?"

"It looks like pancakes, bacon, eggs and some other stuff," Kili said and grinned. He grabbed Fili's hand and slid from the sofa. Fili had no choice but to be dragged to the floor with him, they stumbled over the backpacks and other things left at the end of the couch.

The two made plenty of noise as they stumbled into the kitchen. Fili slammed into Kili's back as he stopped suddenly. Fili peeked around Kili's shoulder and blinked, twice.

There was a huge table in the middle of the room. Surrounded by huge chairs. Chairs filled with dwarves who looked very small sitting in those huge chairs. The seats were piled with books and boxes and crates, whatever could be found to raise them up to eat at the table.

"Come on," Kili said grabbing his hand and tugging him along. Kili scrambled up into a chair and Fili followed him up, just to get a good look around. He stood on the seat to locate Holly.

Holly wasn't at the table. She was busy at the stove, standing on a stool, cooking. The largest skillet Fili had ever seen was filled with eggs.

Next to Holly was Bilbo, on a chair, cooking pancakes.

Fili's stomach rumbled.

"Here!" Bombur said and shooed Bofur to the side of the stove. Together they removed a large hot baking sheet of golden mounds of which Fili wasn't sure. Bombur piled them all up in a basket and covered them with a towel and Bofur brought it to the table where they were juggled and tossed about until every plate had one.

There was much chatter in the room. Fili couldn't tell what anyone was saying. But it didn't matter.

He turned back to watch Holly as she finished off the eggs. Bombur brought a large bowl and helped to pile the scrambled eggs into it. Bofur took that too and put it on the table.

Another bowl was brought to the table, another plate, a platter. All piled and stacked with something. And it all smelled so good. Fili's stomach rumbled again.

He watched as Holly came to the table. She smiled up at him and wedged herself between the chairs. She climbed up and took a seat on a crate, next to the chair next to where he stood. She scooted over and patted the empty spot next to her as she looked up at him.

There were two plates set at that chair. He smiled and crossed the gap and sat next to her.

He watched as she split open the golden-brown disk in two and poured the white gravy on it. He did the same, he had never seen such a thing done before. He'd had gravy on potatoes, and he'd had a scone before. But nothing like this. He took a bite and sighed.

Holly chuckled beside him as she poured maple syrup over two pancakes.

Fili assessed the rest of the dishes. A bowl of browned potatoes was passed around, a plate of sausages, those eggs. Toast. He took a little of each thing and served some to Holly, then kept the bowls and plates going around the table.

After their mid-morning feast, everyone sat back in their chairs. Moaning, stuffed to the gills.

"I'll sleep for two days," Gloin moaned.

"I'll sleep for a week," Kili said.

"I'll sleep for a month," Gloin countered.

"I'll sleep for a year," Kili counter-countered with a grin.

"I'll sleep for two years," Gloin countered Kili's counter-counter.

"I'll sleep for-"

"I'm not carrying either one of you up the mountain," Thorin said.

The room erupted into laughter. Holly chuckled and smirked. Fili leaned into her.

"Happy?" she asked down to him.

"Aye, very much so," he said up to her, a twinkle in his eye. "You're a good cook."

"Just 'good'?" she asked.

"You've got some other qualities besides that," Fili said and smirked.

"Flatterer," she said and kissed him on the temple.


	59. Chapter 59

a/n: A great big welcome to the new favoriters and followers. YaahEh, Gothic purple Butterfly, sayachan01, jessegreen99.

Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, aww, thanks. Stirring appetites, stirring emotions, it's all good.

The Earth Song, brinner... perhaps, I'm sure as long as there's not too much green food in there it would please them all. If they had chocolate chips, Holly would definitely make chocolate chip pancakes, but I think that might be in short supply.

Kelwtim2spar, a nice long break, considering what's ahead of them.

Kashinakairi, you've got more stamina than I do, I've tried reading an entire story in one day and got fuzzy-eyed and sore butted. But now you've caught up and have to wait like the rest of us. (sigh)

* * *

None of the company were eager to go outside. Even though there was a large fence with a thick wooden gate around the yard, there was still a bear out there somewhere. He'd likely chased away the orcs and their wargs. But yet the thought of being eaten by a bear was little better than being hacked in two by an orc.

Gandalf had disappeared after brunch. Under the guise that he was going to find Beorn.

"He doesn't like dwarves much," Gandalf had mumbled. "I shall seek to smooth the way."

"And how will you do that?" Thorin had asked with a frown creasing his brow.

"I do not know," Gandalf said. "But I'm sure something will come to me." And then he shut the door solidly behind himself.

Dinner was another grand affair. But Holly and Bilbo let Bombur take the reins on that one. They did help, though. And Holly was instructed to make more biscuits as everyone had liked them. She promised to share her recipe with both Bombur and Bilbo.

Gandalf had not come back inside. Beorn had not shown himself either. All was quiet outside, and yet the air of anticipation on the inside was palpable.

Throughout the day everyone had taken their turn at using the bathtub. Some lingered a lot longer than others.

Holly was surprised to hear a few others complaining about Thorin's stay in the 'bathing chamber', as they called it. When he finally did emerge it was to a puff of steam, hair wilted, cheeks flushed.

Biting back a giggle, Holly had turned away and bit her lip. Fili had looked up at her and then looked down, also holding back a chuckle.

It was after dinner when Holly noted that the bathtub hadn't been used in a while. She went to her backpack to gather a few things. It didn't take long for Fili to notice and he too dug around for a change of clothes.

She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you doing?" she asked him softly.

"I'm going to bathe," he said. "With you."

"Umm, do you think that's wise?" she asked and flicked looks at the others that were sitting around sharpening knives and swords, generally keeping busy since they couldn't go outside and do something better.

Fili frowned. "Why wouldn't it be wise?" he asked softly.

"They'll think we're up to something," Holly whispered.

"But we will be," he said. "Won't we?"

"Maybe," she said and shrugged. "But I'd rather everyone not know about it."

"I am sure they already do know," Fili said. "Or at least they heavily suspect it."

When Holly didn't say anything, Fili spoke again, "You remember the river at the carrock," he reminded her.

"Aye," she said and sighed. "Aye." She felt her face burn with embarrassment. "How could I have forgotten that?"

Fili chuckled. "I don't know," he said and shrugged. "You've had a lot on your mind."

"Aye," she said. "Well, come on then."

Fili grinned and gathered his clothes and followed her into the 'bathing chamber'.

Holly locked the door as Fili went to build up the fire and put water into the kettle to heat.

For all the charm of Beorn's house, he didn't have very many 'modern conveniences'. The water was brought up through an old fashioned hand pump. But the handle was a little too high for Fili to manage, so Holly had to do it. Fili stood by and watched as she lifted the handle and brought it back low raising water up to flow out. It took five very large buckets full until Fili was happy that it would be enough to make the bathwater hot.

"You'll have to do more for the tub," Fili said.

Holly sighed and nodded. "I was afraid of that," she said. "Good thing this happens before the bath."

Fili grinned and chuckled. "It will be worth it in the end," he said.

"No wonder it took everyone so long," she said. "How do you think they managed the pump?"

"The chair, I reckon," he said and nodded to the chair next to the stone bathtub where they'd put their clean clothes.

"So you could have done this," Holly said as she paused midway through a downstroke on the handle.

"But it wouldn't have been nearly as fun," he said and grinned wickedly.

Holly sighed and continued pumping. "You'll pay for this, Heir of Durin," she said.

Fili chuffed and removed his tunic. He left it in the middle of the floor.

"You keep that up, Oh Princely One, you won't be getting any more water," she said, eyeing his chest. She slowly looked up to his face.

"Hmm," he said as he bent to unbuckle his boots. He looked up at her. "Keep pumping."

"Yes, sir," she said and did an awkward curtsy, then went back to pumping.

Fili didn't know if his teasing was working or not. He could feel Holly's excitement. He was almost naked while she was still dressed.

He could see the hint of a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't stop looking at him as he removed his boots and thick socks. Then he stood, his hands on the laces of his trousers. She bit her lip. Fili smirked and untied them slowly.

Holly chuffed softly as she passed him and poured the water in the tub. As she went back to the pump, she passed him and ran one finger across his back. He shivered.

He watched as Holly went to the kettle of water over the fire. She dipped the bucket in and lifted it out, dripping its contents. She went and emptied it in the tub. Steam billowed out. He continued to watch her work as he stood silently in the middle of the room.

She went back and forth, filling and emptying the bucket until there was no more water, she pulled the kettle off the fire.

Fili came up behind her and put his hands on her waist. She turned in his hands and looked down at him. He looked up at her.

She smirked at him. "Would you like me to wash your back?" she asked, that hint of a smile played on her lips.

"Aye, I would like that very much," he said. "But only if you let me wash yours."

"Only if His Highness wants," she said and bowed her head, still that smile played on her lips.

Fili couldn't be mad at her, he knew she was only getting him back for making her pump the water. He chuffed and lead her away from the fire. His hands under her tunic, working at the ties of her trousers. She chuffed softly as she let him remove her clothes piece by piece.

They stayed in the bathtub until the water got cold. Washing and teasing each other. Their skin was wrinkled by the time they climbed out and dried off.

As Fili had said that morning, he claimed the sofa for their bed. They went to it after their bath, warm and sated from the steam and lovemaking they'd had.

The others did for themselves. Curling up on various pieces of furniture, the window seat, piles of hay in the stables.

Their sofa was large enough for Kili to also sleep with them. Holly wasn't actually surprised when he crawled in with his blanket and joined them.

If Fili and Kili hadn't been dwarves, Holly would have thought differently of the situation. But she knew Kili had no reason to sleep so near other than sharing 'family space' and for comfort during his 'night terrors' as Fili had once called them.

It was hours later, after everyone had fallen asleep, the house was quiet except for snoring. Holly had woken from an upsetting dream. She lay on her back and looked at Fili. Oblivious Fili.

He lay curled on his side, his back to her. Softly snoring.

She looked to her left where Kili lay. But Kili wasn't there. She lay there and considered that he was using the facilities. But when she heard sniffling from below, she sat up and eased to the edge of the sofa.

Silhouetted by the dying fire, Kili sat on the hearth. His knees pulled up into his chest. He sniffled again and buried his face.

Holly looked back at Fili to make sure he was still asleep. She swung herself over the edge and hit the floor.

Kili quickly wiped away his tears with his sleeve and snuffled. Wiggling his nose he smiled up at her as she sat beside him on the hearth. She leaned back against the stones, facing the opposite direction Kili faced.

"It's late," she said softly so as to not wake the others.

"Aye," Kili said and nodded.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

"I could ask the same of you," Kili said and looked down.

"What's wrong, _nadad_?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said and shrugged.

"It is something," she replied and reached out to pick a tear off his cheek.

He sighed deeply. "I miss..." he said. "I miss... home."

Holly nodded. "You've never been away from home before," she guessed. Kili nodded and sniffed.

"But neither has Fee, and he's..." he shrugged again.

"Maybe... he's occupied right now," Holly said. "If I weren't here..."

Kili looked up at her, considering her words.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" she asked. "He's always there for you, isn't he?"

"Aye, he is," Kili admitted. "He's the best _nadad_ I could ever hope to have."

There was a long silence and then Kili spoke again. "If I show you something, promise not to tell Fee?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and nodded. Kili dug in his pocket and came out with a flat dark stone. He put it in her hand. It shone in the fading light of the fire. There were odd letters carved into its smooth surface.

"What does it say?" she asked as she ran her thumb over them.

"' _Innikh dê_ '," he said.

"That's Khuzdul?" she asked and he nodded, a slight smile on his lips. "What does it mean?"

"Return to me," he said and sniffled again.

Holly smiled and bit her lip. "Who is it from?" she asked.

"Our _amad_ ," he said.

"Your mother," Holly mused and sighed.

"Our mother," Kili said and leaned into her, bumping her arm with his.

Holly chuckled. "Our mother," she said and sighed. "I'll have to get used to that idea."

There was another long silence. "She loves you very much," she said.

"I like to think so, yes," Kili replied.

"I can only imagine what she's going through right now," she mused. "Her babies off on some grand adventure."

"We're not babies anymore," Kili said, he sounded a little miffed at the notion of being a baby.

"To a mother... her children will always be her babies," she replied. "No matter how old they are, what they do, or say. You'll always be her tiny baby. And so will Fili. She'll always see you laying in your crib sucking on your toes."

Kili chuckled. "How did you know?" he asked and Holly would swear that he turned beet red.

"All babies suck their toes," she said. "At least... the human ones do."

"Human?" he asked and frowned.

"Ah... people," she said. "Me, you, elves. People."

"Oh, yes I see," Kili said and smiled.

"So, do you feel better now?" she asked.

Kili shrugged but didn't say anything.

"It's normal to miss home," she said. "To miss your daily routine. The safety and comfort of four familiar walls. Your own bed every night. Your favorite foods for dinner." She sighed.

"Aye," Kili said and sighed.

"It's late," Kili said after a long silence.

"I seem to recall I mentioned that already," she said and smirked.

Kili chuckled and shoved the rune stone back in his pocket and stood. Holly followed him up and ushered him back to the sofa.

"Leg up?" she asked and Kili nodded.

Once he was up, he gave her a hand up. They landed to a lot of muffled giggles and crawled under their blankets.

Fili woke and looked behind him. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing, Love," Holly said and rubbed his arm. "Go back to sleep." She kissed his temple and cuddled up to him.

"Goodnight, _namad_ ," Kili said softly from behind her.

"Goodnight, _nadad_ ," she returned and pulled the blanket up. Fili was already snoring.


	60. Chapter 60

a/n: Welcome to the new story favoriters and followers, sweetypie200494 and Jovie Black 

decadenceofmysoul, thank you.

KashinaKairi, they don't know any other way. They must be cute, it's in their blood.

The EarthSong, oh, thank you very much. I'm trying for realism, and sappy stuff doesn't happen very often in real life. If it does... I totally don't know that life.

dragongrl, thank you for the review. Good thing the story isn't much longer, or you wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all.

* * *

"You don't reckon he's left us already, do you?" Ori asked at the breakfast table.

Gandalf hadn't returned to the house yet. And everyone was growing worried, well, almost everyone.

"Good riddance if he has," Thorin said. Dwalin nodded, brows furrowed.

"He could have been eaten by wargs," Bilbo said, eyes wide. Then he shoved a fork full of chocolate chunk pancake in his mouth and chewed.

"I'm sure he hasn't," Holly said. "He'll be fine. He'll come back." But Holly wasn't entirely sure of the truth of her words.

"He has to," Fili said softly beside her, Kili nodded, a frown on his face. Both brothers' mouths had faint smudges of chocolate around them, it seemed none of the dwarves had indulged much in the sweet delight that Holly had taken for granted her entire life. She'd only stumbled on Beorn's stash by accident and decided to snatch a couple of bars for pancakes, the boys (all of them) deserved something special.

There wasn't much talk of Gandalf at the breakfast table after that. Everyone was enjoying their meal too much to spoil it with Thorin and Dwalin glaring daggers at them. Balin, always the wise one, didn't encourage any more chatter about their missing wizard.

* * *

"Something wrong, Master Baggins?" Holly asked later, after the breakfast dishes were washed and put to dry. She sat on the floor near Bilbo who was staring into the fire in the fireplace while everyone around him was doing something. Mostly they were sharpening their blades, tired after sparring, and talking animatedly. Which made Bilbo's stillness so out of place.

Bilbo shrugged. "It's just... I mean... I... Hmmm..." he shrugged again and looked back at the fire.

"It seems there is something wrong," Holly said. "Otherwise you would have said 'no' and smiled." She felt like a therapist lately, between Kili last night and now Bilbo.

Bilbo chuckled mirthlessly and shrugged again.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," she said. Or maybe it was just a friend she was being. It seemed Bilbo didn't talk a lot, from what she observed of him.

Bilbo looked from the fire to Holly. He blinked, licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. He frowned, blinked again, and then nodded.

"Well you see... down in Goblintown... when everyone was..." he said. "Well... that is to say..."

"Just start at the beginning," Fili suggested.

Bilbo looked at Fili and realized for the first time that more than just Holly was listening to him. He blushed a little and swallowed.

"Very well," he said and nodded. He began his tale of what happened to him down in the bottom of Goblintown. Of Golum, the riddles and the ring. Though he was reluctant to tell about the ring.

"Oh, that's a very nice ring," Bofur said and smiled. The others agreed, but no fuss was made about it because it was just a plain gold band with no embellishments whatsoever. Bilbo sighed and looked around as he put it back in his pocket.

Holly watched as the little Hobbit got to his feet, his fingers in his vest pocket and quietly left the room. A troubled look still on his face.

Fili looked from Holly to Bilbo and back to Holly. He frowned at her. "I'm going to go talk to him," she whispered to him and patted his knee. Fili nodded and watched her go.

"Bilbo?" she asked when she was in the empty kitchen. There was no answer but a rustling in the pantry.

She stuck her head in but didn't see anything. "Bilbo?" she asked and stepped further in and looked around the door. But there was no one there. "Hmm," she said and turned and almost jumped out of her skin.

Bilbo stood behind her a smile on his face and a loaf of bread in his arms.

"You scared me!" she said and chuckled. "Where'd you come from?"

Bilbo shrugged and held up the gold ring.

Holly frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Bilbo looked out into the kitchen, then back to Holly. "It's magic," he said and slipped it on his finger. When Bilbo disappeared, Holly gasped. Then he reappeared again, but in a different spot.

"Wait, what?" she asked and blinked. "How are you-" and then he disappeared again. "-doing that?" She gasped again when he reappeared further away. He disappeared again. "Stop! How can I ask you questions if-" he popped back again. "-you keep disappearing?"

"I'm still here, you just can't see me," Bilbo said and grinned.

"Wow," she said and sighed. She was relieved when Bilbo didn't disappear again.

"Yes, wow," Bilbo said and grinned.

"So that's what was bugging you?" she asked.

Bilbo frowned a little and shrugged. Then he nodded. "I... I needed to tell someone." He sighed.

"It seems like a big thing," Holly said and frowned. "I gather that it's not every day one finds a magic ring."

"No," Bilbo said. "I've never heard of such." He shrugged again.

"Seems like it's something important," she said. "Was that Golum fellow really that upset?"

"I thought he was going to kill me," Bilbo confessed and sighed.

Holly nodded and grabbed a cheese off a shelf. Bilbo grabbed a summer sausage.

"I feel a little better now that I've shared," Bilbo said.

"Some sharing," Holly said. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Bilbo frowned. "'Heart attack'?" he asked.

"Heart failure?" she asked and bit her lip. "When your heart thumps crazy and might possibly die."

"Ohhhh, yes," Bilbo said and nodded. "I didn't mean to."

"No," Holly said and led the way out of the pantry.

* * *

It was after the lunch dishes had been cleaned that a loud knock was heard on the door. Three knocks.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. No one moved. No one breathed.

Again, three knocks. "Wh-wh-what should we do?" Bilbo asked.

"Someone should answer the door," Bofur said.

"Right, then," Kili said and strode to the door. He looked over his shoulder and gave them a smile. He sized up the door and reached up to open it, but couldn't reach the latch. It was too far over his head.

"Best let the Lass take this one, Kili," Balin said softly.

"Aye," Kili said.

"Me?" Holly squeaked. "Why me?"

Three more knocks, this time a little louder.

"Because you're the only one that can reach," Fili said and pushed her forward. "I'll be right there."

"Ugh!" Holly exclaimed and let herself be pushed to the door.

Her hand trembled as she reached up for the door latch. Even though she was taller than the tallest dwarf, she still had to jump to reach. Slowly the door swung inward and she stood in the crack.

She gasped seeing the giant man standing just outside. He looked down at her and frowned. He was bushy and wild looking. Thick hair and eyebrows. A bit of a beard but no mustache. Dense sideburns that stuck out framing his face. The hair on his head also stuck out, adding to the effect that he hadn't brushed it in weeks, years maybe.

Holly swallowed hard and tried to find her voice. "M-m-m-master Beorn?" she stuttered.

He growled low in his throat. "And who are you?" he asked. "A house thief?"

"N-no," she said and smiled, the smile quivered. She looked over her shoulder. "W-we are friends of Gandalf." She wasn't sure exactly why Thorin or Balin hadn't come forward yet, but everyone was rooted to their spots, letting her do their dirty work. She felt light headed.

"Friends of Gandalf," he muttered. "Impolite, if you ask me." He placed his huge hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Dwarves!" he said after a long moment of silence. "I come home after a night of- never-you-mind-what," he shook his finger at Holly. Holly blinked up at him. Fili took her hand and squeezed it, then. "I come home to find my home overrun by... dwarves." After that, he strode right in. Those that were standing in his path quickly moved out of the way.

"You were gone more than a night," Holly said from behind him now.

Beorn stopped and stiffened. "Perhaps I was," he said suddenly thoughtful. "But still, that gives you no leave to steal my house."

"We weren't stealing your house," Holly said as it was her conversation and no one else wanted to take it over.

"Then why are you here?" Beorn asked.

"We only seek shelter," she said. "We... we were attacked by orcs. Perhaps you saw the bodies outside?"

"Aye, I did notice," he said. "I seem to recall..." He didn't say anymore about what he recalled. He shook his head.

"We've had a few meals," she said.

"Ah, stealing my food, then," Beorn said as he stood in the middle of the kitchen and assessed the situation.

"We'll pay for what we took," Thorin chimed in then. Holly sighed, relieved that someone spoke up. Fili pulled her close into his side.

"I've no use for your gold," Beorn said.

"W-what do you have use for?" Holly asked. If they couldn't pay, then what could they do?

"I am tired," Beorn said and sat at the kitchen table.

"Then we can work," Kili said.

"But will you?" Beorn asked and looked down at Kili. The bulk of the dwarves had moved into the kitchen, following Beorn.

"Aye," was heard by more than one dwarf while others nodded.

"The honey needs to be harvested," Beorn said. "The peaches are ready. The garden needs tending."

"Gardeners!" Dwalin said, but was shushed by Balin with an elbow to the ribs.

"We would be most happy to do your chores for you," Balin said with a smile and bowed slightly.

"Just tell us what to do," Oin said.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent outside. Everyone was sent to do what was needed. Some of the company was sent to collect honey. Holly noticed that Oin had volunteered himself for that. She watched him with narrowed eyes as he eagerly carried the pots out to the row of hives. Large bees the size of birds swarmed around. But Beorn had assured them that the bees were friends and wouldn't harm them.

"What do you think Oin's up to?" she asked Fili as she pulled another weed from Beorn's garden.

Fili sat back on his knees and looked over his shoulder. "Hmm, I'd imagine he wants something," he said and shrugged. A bee flew around his head and zoomed away.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked as she watched Bilbo streak across the garden with a large bee chasing him.

"Honey?" Fili suggested. "A hive? A bee?"

"Hmm," Ori mused from nearby. "He's been going on about those flowers and his salve. Maybe it's that?"

Holly shrugged. "Probably," she said and went back to weed picking. Ori went back to collecting beans. Fili turned back around and watched Holly as she picked weeds. Bilbo finally tripped and landed in the grass with a squeal, the large bee landed in Bilbo's hair, causing the hobbit to giggle and squirm.

* * *

It was late and everyone was tired when they finally came into the house from their chores.

After their baskets had been filled, they had been lined up to be taken into the house for storage in Beorn's cellar or into the pantry. Many baskets were filled and Beorn was very pleased.

Oin and Gloin had collected a lot of honey. Oin was in the kitchen doing something when Holly and Fili had come in with everyone else.

He was humming happily as he stirred something on the stove. There were many little pots lined up on the table, ready to receive the fresh batch of salve. At least that's what Holly thought it was, since those were Oin's salve pots.

She hadn't realized he had so many. But then that was about the only thing he used on wounds, scratches, scrapes, burns. Holly was surprised their healer didn't make them each eat a tablespoon of it each morning, too.

Bombur and Beorn were busy cooking and talking over their work. Beorn seemed... pleased with what was going on.

Dinner was soon set on the table, as soon as Oin had cleared off his full salve pots.

It was the same affair as the night before. A lot of food. Beorn seemed pleased with the spread. He wasn't a bad sort.

Gandalf had shown up while everyone was out working. He seemed pleased that everyone was getting on well without him and Beorn hadn't thrown them out. But he did seem put out that he hadn't been able to smooth the way himself.

After dinner Gandalf and Beorn went outside to talk. Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin also went. The others elected to stay inside. Beorn didn't seem to like a crowd and he seemed a little relieved when the others stayed back.

The rest of the company stayed inside around the fire where it was cozy. At least a fire was familiar, even if the large house wasn't.

They sat in groups, chatting amongst themselves. Mostly about their travels so far. Recounting the last orc fight, mostly.

Holly leaned into Fili and sighed. Fili chuffed softly and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. "Are you finally missing home?"

Holly giggled lightly. "No, not really," she said and shrugged.

"Then what is it?" he asked. "Why that long sigh? Are you sleepy?"

"No, not sleepy," she said and turned her face to look at him. He looked down at her.

"Will you tell me what's on your mind?" he asked as he searched her face.

"Aye," she said and sighed again. "It's just that... I'm finding this place... well..."

Fili frowned when she hesitated.

"I feel like I'm in a fairy tale," she confessed.

"A fairy tale?" Fili asked and grinned. "It's not all that magical, this place."

She frowned and thought about that. If this place wasn't 'all that magical', then what were fairy tales to the dwarves? She shuddered to think.

"Aye, it is, Fili," she said. "If you were me... never having seen anything like this before... I feel like I'm dreaming sometimes."

Fili chuckled softly. "It's not a dream," he said. "If it were, I'm sharing it with you."

"Me too," Kili said then and grinned widely.

There was a long bit of silence when the three of them stared into the fire. But then Fili spoke again, "What fairy tales were you speaking of?" he asked softly.

"Yes, tell us a fairy tale," Kili said and grinned.

Holly eyed both dwarves, wondering if they were kidding with her or not. She decided they were serious, and perhaps a little bored.

She chewed her lip wondering which fairy tale to tell. She looked around. "How about... Hansel and Gretl?" she asked. "Have you heard of that one?"

"No," Kili said and shook his head. "Tell it."

Fili chuckled and nodded.

"If I can remember it," she said and shrugged. "It's been a while."

"As long as you get all the important parts," Bofur said as he scooted closer and grinned. Eager for a story.

"All right," Holly said and nodded. She thought about it, and began, "Once upon a time, in an old forest."

"Always happens in an old forest," Kili said. Fili reached around Holly and smacked Kili on the back of the head. Kili chuckled and ducked.

"Once upon a time in an old forest, there was a little family," she said. "Two children, Hansel, the boy and Gretl, a girl. A father, a woodcutter, and his second wife-"

"He had TWO wives?" Bofur asked, eyes wide.

"His second wife," Holly corrected. "His first one died." She shrugged. "Anyway... this second wife of his was a mean lady. Times were hard and there was very little food. The man's woodcutting business was failing. No one had any money to pay him with nor did they have food to exchange for the firewood."

She looked around the little group, making sure everyone was listening.

"Why didn't they just go looking for food?" Bilbo asked as he sat at the edge of the story circle.

Holly looked at Bilbo and blinked. "People in fairy tales aren't always the smartest," she said.

"You can't find a good cheese in the forest, Lad," Dori said. There was agreement there.

"Nor eggs," Ori said.

"Or milk or butter," Kili supplied.

"Yes, well... they needed more than just onions and mushrooms, I reckon," Holly said. "So, the wife decided that they should take a walk and leave Hansel and Gretl in the forest to fend for themselves."

"But they'd die!" Ori said.

"Precisely the point," Holly said.

"She really was mean," Kili said.

"And evil," Dori said and frowned.

"So then what happened?" Fili asked, he'd been quietly observing the others. Holly was sure he was laughing to himself.

"Well, Hansel overheard their plan, so he gathered a pocketful of little white pebbles," she said. "And the next morning when they went for their walk, he dropped the pebbles."

"Why'd he do that?" Ori asked and frowned.

"So they could find their way back," Kili said. "Right? So they could find their way back?" He turned to Holly as he spoke.

"Yes," she said and nodded. "So the father and his wife left them there in the middle of the forest. But after a while, Hansel and Gretl decided it was time to go home. And so they followed the trail of pebbles. Much to the adults' surprise, in walked the children and sat down to supper."

"Not going to get rid of them that easily," Ori said.

"So that night, the children were locked in their room," she said. "The next morning the parents dragged Hansel and Gretl out of the house. Hansel only just managed to grab a stale bun off the table. As they walked, he left a trail of crumbs."

"To follow home?" Ori asked.

"Yes, to follow home," Holly nodded.

Fili chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Holly asked.

"I see where this ends," he said.

"Do you?" she asked. Fili nodded. "Okay, you can continue the story."

Fili grinned. "The birds ate the breadcrumbs, so they couldn't get back home. They starved and died in the forest."

Ori gasped. Bilbo groaned.

"Nooo!" Kili moaned.

Holly chuckled and shook her head.

"So what did happen?" Dori asked.

"It's true the birds ate the breadcrumbs," she said. "And they did get lost."

"Ha!" Fili said.

"So they wandered in the forest, looking for their home," she said, ignoring Fili. "They were out there so long, they had to sleep under some bushes."

"Sounds like us a few nights ago," Kili said.

"Exactly why I feel like I'm in a fairy tale," she said.

"Do continue," Nori said.

"The two stumbled upon a house," she said.

"A troll's house!"

"Trolls don't live in houses," Holly said and frowned. "They live in caves and under bridges."

"Under bridges?" Kili asked, eyes wide. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Now wait just a minute," Dori said. "How do you know about where trolls live?"

"Fairy tales," she said. "Remind me to tell you about the Three Billy Goats Gruff."

"And what happened to Hansel and Gretl?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh! Right," she said. "They found a house! But it wasn't a regular house. This one was made of gingerbread!"

"Gingerbread?" Fili asked and frowned.

"What's that?" Kili asked.

"Does it taste good?" Bombur asked.

"Bombur!" Bofur said. "Not everything is to eat!"

"But she said 'bread'," Bombur whined.

"Yes!" Holly said, probably a little too loudly. "Gingerbread does taste good. And this house Hansel and Gretl found was made of a very delightful, very spicy and sweet gingerbread! With bits of candy stuck to the walls. Candy door knob, frosting icicles, a cookie path leading up to the door."

"Sounds like heaven," Bombur said. "Where is this place again?"

The others chuckled.

"Not so fast, hungry man," Holly said. "Inside that house was a witch."

"Ah-ha!" Kili exclaimed.

"She lured those poor babies inside!" Ori said.

"And she trapped them," Holly said. "Put Hansel in a cage outside and she made Gretl her slave."

"Oh no!" Biblo said.

"But she fed them," Holly said. "Especially Hansel. He ate better in the witch's cage than he ever had at home. He became a fat round little thing."

"Much like Bombur," Bofur said and grinned. Bombur squealed with delight and rubbed his tummy.

"So after a few weeks of this, the witch decided she was going to have a feast," Holly said. "A Hansel feast."

"Ohhh," Bilbo said.

"So what happened?" Fili asked as he leaned towards her.

"She was so greedy that she decided that she'd eat Gretl too," Holly said. "So she told Gretl to check the fire in the oven to see if it was hot enough. But Gretl pretends she doesn't know what the witch wants, so the witch demonstrates. Gretl, being a smart little girl, shoves the witch into the oven. She slams the door shut and bolts it closed. The witch dies in the oven."

"Yay!" Bilbo says.

"Then what happens?" Ori asks.

"She lets Hansel out of the cage, and they raid the witch's house," she said. "There was a stash of gems. So they took them and went back into the forest."

"But they were lost, how'd they find home?" Bilbo asked and frowned.

"A magical swan," Holly said. "It takes them home."

"Oh yes, every good story has to have a magic swan," Bofur said and chuckled.

"Where'd the swan come from?" Bombur asked and frowned.

"It was a magic forest, how would I know?" she asked and shrugged.

"What happens next?" Fili asked.

"When they get home, it's to find their father sitting at the kitchen table, weeping," she said. "Their step-mother had died a few days before and now it was only him, since he thought he'd lost his children too."

"So sad," Gloin said and frowned.

"But now they could be happy again," Kili said.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Holly said. Kili chuckled. Fili took Holly's hand and squeezed it. She looked over at him and smiled.


	61. Chapter 61

a/n: Welcome to the new story favoriters and followers: ClumsyReader, Woman of Letters, PrimeGoober, Neo Queen Saranity, LydiaTyrundil, chichi41.

Kelwtim2spar, he did. He just wanted the company, I think, even if it was dwarves.

The EarthSong, those pancakes were totally inspired by you. It should be canon that dwarves require chocolate. I think Oin would like a hive of those bees, too.

* * *

Shortly after Holly had finished the story of Hansel and Gretl, Thorin and the others came inside and sat at the fire. But there was no more story telling that night. At least not among the larger group.

Holly yawned widely and Kili caught it, joining in. Fili chuckled and helped Holly to her feet. The three of them made ready for bed, as neither Thorin nor the others were going to say anything about the meeting outside.

" _Namad_ ," Kili said softly as they lay on the sofa. The three of them had lain there and watched the others, waiting to see if Thorin would actually say anything. But it had grown late and one by one the others left the room until the only ones left were also in their beds on their random pieces of furniture.

"What is it, _nadad_?" Holly asked softly over her shoulder.

"Tell us the other story," he said.

"Which one?" she asked and frowned as she lay on her back between Fili and Kili.

"The one about the goats," he said. He had raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. Fili had raised up, too. Both eager for another fairy tale.

Holly giggled softly and looked from one brother to the other and nodded.

"Once upon a time, there lived three billy goats," she began, jumping right into the tale. "They lived in a pasture. But it was a small pasture and hadn't much to eat."

"So what'd they do?" Kili asked.

"Well, they had to go find food, of course," she said. "They were so hungry, their stomachs were rumbling. But the best pasture was one over the bridge."

"A bridge, I knew it," Kili said. Fili chuckled and shook his head.

"So what did they do?" Fili asked softly.

"Well, they had to cross the bridge, of course," she said. "So the youngest and smallest of the billy goats went first."

"Oh no," Kili whispered.

"Tip tap, tip tap," she said, mimicking the sound of the goat's hooves on the bridge. "'Who comes on my bridge?' The troll asked from under the bridge. Quickly he scrambled up and blocked the way. 'A tasty billy goat, I will eat you now,' said the troll." She deepened her voice for the troll. "'Oh no, fine sir, my brother will be here shortly, he is bigger than I, eat him instead,' said the smallest billy goat, whose horns hadn't come in yet he was so small."

"Oh no," Kili said. "That's just mean."

Fili chuckled. "That's a little brother for you," he said and Kili gasped.

"I would never-"

"'Very well,' said the troll," Holly continued the story. "And he let the smallest billy goat pass. In no time at all, the middle brother billy goat came onto the bridge. Clip clop, clip clop. But the troll was ready and waiting. He growled and made a lot of noise. 'A goat on my bridge,' he said. 'I will eat you now.' But the middle billy goat, whose horns had only recently come in, looked back over his shoulder. 'Oh, no, sir,' he said. 'My brother comes just now and he is much bigger than I. Eat him instead.'"

"Again with the treachery," Kili said and sighed. Fili chuckled.

"So the troll let the middle billy goat pass reluctantly because he was bigger than the first one, and he wondered how much bigger the third could be," she said. "Soon the third billy goat came. Clip clop, clip clop, he came. The bridge shook. But the troll was so eager to eat this one, he didn't notice."

Fili chuckled.

"The billy goat stopped a good distance from the troll," she said. "'Let me pass,' he said. 'I will eat you now,' the troll said. 'What makes you think you can eat me?' he asked. 'Because your brothers gave you to me,' the troll replied. 'Come and get me,' he said and lowered his head. His horns were longer and sharper than his brothers' and when the troll ran up to him, mouth wide, he got a mouthful of horns."

Kili laughed and flopped back on the sofa. Fili chuckled and watched Holly. She grinned up at him. "And then the eldest biggest billy goat tossed the wounded and bleeding troll off the bridge," she said.

"Did he drown?" Fili asked softly.

"Oh, no," she said and shrugged. "Bled to death, I'm sure."

Fili snorted.

"That was a good fairy tale, _namad_ ," Kili said and grinned.

"You'll make a fine _amad_ someday," Fili whispered down to her. Holly looked up at him and cupped his cheek. "Telling stories to our younglings."

Holly couldn't help the smile that spread over her face at Fili's words. "Goodnight," she said softly. Fili chuckled and kissed her briefly before laying down beside her again.

* * *

Thorin couldn't help but overhear Holly's telling of her fairy tale of talking goats. He also couldn't help the smile that slowly spread over his face in the darkness. He agreed with his eldest nephew. Holly would make a fine amad someday.

Balin nodded to him, knowing his thoughts. Thorin knew that Balin had been right about a lot of things concerning Holly. He wouldn't bring this up to his advisor.

Balin knew neither of them would ever speak of this. He turned and prepared his bed for the night.

* * *

It was the very wee early hours of the morning when Holly woke with a need to use the bathroom. She slid from Fili's arms and the sofa and picked her way through the room, careful not to step on anyone.

On her way to the bathroom, she noticed a candle was lit in the kitchen and she went to see who was still awake when she was done.

Beorn was sitting at the table. A large mug in front of him. He eyed her and sipped slowly.

"Care for a cup?" he asked softly.

"Cup of what?" she asked and moved to the end of the table.

He smiled slightly. "Athelas tea," he said.

Holly wrinkled her nose as she climbed up onto a chair and sat. "I think I'll pass just the same, thank you," she said.

"It's good for you," Beorn said.

"It may be, but it tastes like an old sock," she said and grimaced. Beorn chuckled and shrugged as he continued to drink it.

"You've had reason to drink it, then," Beorn said.

"Yes," she said. "A few days ago. There was an incident and Gandalf made me drink it."

Beorn nodded but didn't ask questions. "It's good for all sorts of ills," he said.

"Like what?" she asked, her curiosity about the strange plant was piqued.

"Hmmm," he said, thinking a moment. "A tea from the flowers for a headache. Mash the leaves for burns. A steeping of the roots for cough. Mash whole plant for 'black poison'."

"That's a lot to know," Holly said and frowned. She doubted she'd remember any of that.

"Perhaps, but maybe you'll think of it if you ever need it," he said and shrugged. "I've found if I boil it whole, it usually works for most things that ail me. Drink it, rub it in, whatever it's needed for." He shrugged and took another sip.

"Good to know," Holly said and yawned.

"Tis not yet dawn," he said. "Perhaps you should get yourself back to bed. Before your little husband starts missing you." He smirked into his mug.

Holly snorted and looked away.

Beorn frowned. "Is he not your husband?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she said and shrugged. But Holly considered that if Beorn had asked Fili, he would say otherwise.

"Then..." it was a question that didn't need any more words.

"I'm not sure he would like to be called 'little'," she said.

"They're a sensitive lot," Beorn said into his mug. "I have found."

"You've met other dwarves?" she asked. There must be a reason why he doesn't like dwarves much.

"I have," he said. "Your leader, Thorin, his grandfather wasn't a nice man. At least not to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Holly replied.

"I asked for help, shortly before his death, and he refused my plea," Beorn explained softly.

Holly chewed her lip and looked to the doorway. "He wasn't well," she said. She had heard the dwarves tell the story around the campfire and she had gleaned different things here and there. "He had something called dragon sickness. It made him crazy... jealous... greedy." She frowned.

Beorn nodded slowly.

"They're good people," she said. "At least these dwarves are."

"But you are bound to them," Beorn claimed. "You have to think they are good."

"Bound? How so?" she asked and frowned.

"Your little husband," he said. "You're kin to some of them now. Are you not?"

"Well, maybe so," she said and shrugged. "But not to all of them, surely."

"No, not all," Beorn agreed.

"But that doesn't change the fact that they are good people," she said.

Beorn nodded and sipped. He set the mug down and pushed himself from the table. Holly watched as he refilled his mug with more of the tea.

"What incident caused you to need the tea?" Beorn asked as he took his seat.

"We were in Goblintown," she said. "And I missfired."

"Missfired?" Beorn asked and frowned, the word rolled strangely off his tongue.

"Ah... yeah," she said and looked away. "My... abilities..." She hesitated, never having actually talked about it, she didn't know what to say. "I think I did too much too quickly."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I... blasted some goblins," she said. "And then I went blind for a while. The tea helped."

"'Blasted some goblins'?" he asked. "What sort of thing are you?"

Holly blinked and looked up at him. Her jaw would have dropped if she hadn't been resting her chin on her knees, her feet in the chair.

"I am a Maiar," she said and shrugged. "Although I only recently found out."

Beorn studied her and then nodded. "Yes, I would imagine that would take some getting used to," he said and chuckled. "I was unsure of myself once."

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Aye," he said and nodded. "Turned myself into a chicken-bear once."

"A chicken-bear?" she asked and bit back a laugh. When Beorn nodded, she asked, "What does a chicken-bear look like?"

"A bear with feathers and wings," he said. Holly bit her lip and snorted as she fought the laughter that threatened.

"And then I can't forget the time I turned myself into a fish-wolf," he said and shook his head sadly, mocking himself. "A wolf with a fish head and fins. I almost died."

Holly was giggling now, unable to help herself. "Why?" she gasped.

"With the fish head, I couldn't breathe out of water," he replied. "But when I found water, the wolf part of me couldn't take in the water."

"Oh, Mahal!" Holly said and slapped her hand over her mouth. She pulled her hoodie up and muffled her laughter. Her eyes watered and her sides hurt.

Beorn chuckled at her reaction. He continued sipping his brew as Holly forced herself to calm down. When she'd dried her eyes and collected herself, Beorn spoke again, "Why were you in Goblintown?"

Holly frowned at the change of subject, but she realized he had brought it back around to the original point. "We sought shelter in a cave in the mountains, and it happened to be a trick floor. We slid right into their trap."

Beorn nodded.

"The goblin king is dead, by the way," she said.

Beorn nodded, "I am not surprised," he said.

"After Goblintown, we were chased and had two skirmishes with the orcs," she said. "And then the eagles came to our rescue."

Beorn nodded. "Gandalf has said," he replied. "You were all very lucky."

"Yes," she said and yawned.

"It's still some hours before dawn, best you get back to bed," he said. "Before your little husband comes looking for you."

"Aye," Holly said and nodded as she slid from the chair. "Goodnight."

"What's left of it," he said. "I suspect I'll rise late, not before noon at any rate."

"I'll let everyone know to keep the noise down to a dull roar," she said. "Dwarves aren't the quietest people."

"No, they aren't," he agreed. "The Maiar are."

Holly chuckled. "Thank you for the conversation," she said.

"Likewise," he said and nodded. He went back to his tea and Holly left the kitchen, careful not to step on anyone on her way back to the sofa.

Fili mumbled softly when Holly rejoined him under their blanket. He slipped his arm over her and snuggled in close. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

a/n: in the previous chapter Holly told the tale of Hansel and Gretl, and this chapter contains The Three Billy Goats Gruff. Both are paraphrased from a fairy tale site I found through google.

I messed around with Beorn's abilities. My theory is everyone has to learn their magical abilities and no one is born being able to do what they do. So Beorn would have had some awesome false starts. He probably has more than just a chicken-bear and a fish-wolf, and can likely change into a few other animals, but he prefers the bear because it's the biggest and most appropriate for where he lives.


	62. Chapter 62

a/n: A big welcome to the new story favoriter and follower, RavenSparrow.

The EarthSong, so true. I'm tempted to have some now, myself.

Kelmwtim2spar, calm before the absolutely crazy acid trip haunted woods, you mean. (maybe not that bad...)

* * *

The next day was much like the previous. Everyone went out to do chores for Beorn. Back in for lunch and then out again. But they made sure they were inside well before the sun set, or if they heard any noises. They did not hear anything they felt they should run from, however.

When they came inside just before dinner, it was to find Beorn had left again. Gandalf had stayed this time. Gandalf did not tell them where Beorn had gone or why. But they all knew.

"What's wrong?" Fili asked after the evening meal. They sat near the fire, Fili was sharpening his blades. The others were doing the same but in different places. Some of them had chosen to sit in the stables with Beorn's animals. Others were in the kitchen cluttering up the large table.

"I'm worried," she said and frowned, she looked at Fili.

"Worried about what?" he asked as he checked the blade he was sharpening.

"About Beorn," she said. "I know I shouldn't be."

"But you are," Fili said softly and put the blade down and rubbed her knee.

"We talked last night," she said.

Fili frowned. "When?" he asked. "You were with me..."

"It was very late, probably closer to morning," she said. "You were asleep." Fili nodded.

"What did you talk about?" he asked.

"About athelas tea," she said and smiled. Fili frowned and shook his head, the braids of his mustache swung lightly. "King's Foil."

"Oh, yes," he said and nodded.

"And he told me about turning into a chicken-bear and a fish-wolf," she said and grinned.

"A what and a who?" he asked and frowned.

Holly grinned. "Part chicken and part bear, and another time he was part fish and part wolf," she said and chuckled. "I imagine it was funny."

Fili frowned. "Yes, I can see why it would be funny," he said and chuckled after a moment. "And now you are worried for your friend."

"Yes," she said and nodded. "Do you think he'll come across any orcs?"

"Most likely," he said. "But they aren't looking for bear, they're looking for us."

"How many do you think are out there?" she asked and sighed.

"Too many," he said softly and cupped her cheek. "But even one is too many."

"Aye," she said and leaned into him. Fili kissed her temple and hugged her before picking up his knife again to sharpen it some more.

After a while Fili spoke, "Uncle doesn't like this," he said softly.

"Doesn't like what?" she asked as she ran her hand down his arm. She could feel his muscles flex under her touch.

"Waiting, not seeing what is happening," he said. "He feels... cowardly to not face his enemies."

"But Gandalf-"

"Gandalf has said we must stay inside, stay safe, yes I know," Fili said and sighed. "Uncle knows too. And only on Gandalf's advice are we still here."

"The coward's way out?" Holly asked, her fingers twined with his.

"Aye," he said and sighed.

"But we're outnumbered," Holly said.

"Aye," Fili replied.

"And no matter how many we kill, more eventually find us," she said.

"Aye," Fili replied. "They've got scouts on us. Uncle hasn't said so, but I know he's thinking the same thing. Dwalin too."

Holly nodded. "It only makes sense," she said. It wasn't like they had cell phones or two-way radios to communicate.

* * *

Early the next morning Holly rose before the others. She noticed that Gandalf was missing but the door to the stables was open. So out she went, exploring. She'd been out in the stables before, and it didn't cease to amaze her, the size. It was like something from Hercules.

She seemed to recall some fable from the Hercules legend. About him cleaning out stables, diverting a river to get it done. She wondered if Beorn had a river to divert to clean out the stables.

Peeking into one of the stalls, she discovered that the horses were normal size. And that was a relief to her.

The brown and white horse came to the stall door and eyed her. It shook its head and nudged her shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't have any food," she said softly.

"Holly?" Fili said from behind her. Holly jumped and turned to see Fili walking through the open door, rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake," she said and smiled.

"Aye," he said and shrugged. "I missed you." He smiled and stretched.

Holly chuckled softly and stepped up to him. "I've missed you too," she said softly.

"Mmmm," he said and wrapped his arms around her. He turned his face up for a kiss and Holly didn't hesitate.

"We haven't coupled in years, it seems," he said against her lips.

"Oh, it's not been that long, I'm sure," she said and thought back. She couldn't remember.

"Outside or in here?" he asked as he pulled away from her and looked up into her eyes.

Holly giggled. "Not in here," she said softly. "We'd have an audience."

"Then we go outside," he said as his hand slid down her arm. He took her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers. A twinkle in his eyes. Holly giggled and nodded. Fili grinned and tugged her along in his wake.

"Don't go beyond the fence," Gandalf warned as they stepped outside. He was seated by the door on a bench. His legs dangled over the side, unable to touch the ground. He chuckled after them but said no more.

Fili laughed and Holly joined him. They picked up speed.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I think I saw a prime spot yesterday," he said.

"I can't wait," she said.

The orchard was a magical spot. She had to give Beorn credit for that. The trees were placed far enough apart so that the branches of the trees didn't tangle with their neighbors, but close enough to provide shade but also to let the grass grow underneath.

And it was there in the grass that they lie together.

"Do you think they'll miss us if we take too long?" she asked softly as Fili pulled off his boots. Holly had shed hers already.

"I'm sure they will," he replied as he shucked his tunic. Holly smiled seeing the blue long sleeved shirt she had given him. It had been washed a few times, she was sure.

Reaching for the hem of the shirt, she lifted it over his head and threw it to the side. She pushed him down to the grass and he pulled her with him. She bent and covered his lips with hers. He worked her tunic up and off of her. His chubby hands cupped her breasts.

Holly moaned as she pressed herself into him. She could feel his erection against her. One hand went to the ties of his trousers and pulled the knot loose. Fili groaned as she freed him and stroked him. His hips moving into her.

"Mahal," he said softly against her lips. His hands went to the ties of her trousers now and he fiddled with the bow. His hands circled her waist and pushed the offending garment down while caressing her ass. Holly shivered and giggled. "You always feel so good to me."

"Mmmm," she said. "And you always taste so good to me." Fili chuckled against her lips as he pushed her trousers down to her knees.

"Those need to be off you," he said.

"And those need to be off you," she replied and moved off him. She couldn't help but watch Fili as he shed the trousers, his erection swaying with the movement. Her stomach flipped, Fili grinned up at her and chuckled. His eyes twinkled, knowing.

Once she had removed her trousers, she was back to him again. Kissing a trail down his chest, her hand leading the way. Fili groaned under her ministrations. He jumped when her mouth found him, sucking and kissing. Hand cupping his balls. He gasped. "Mahal," he said again on a groan.

By the time she worked her way up to his mouth again, she was dwarrowdam-size. Fili grinned and flipped them over. He pressed her down into the grass and settled himself between her thighs.

"I thank Mahal every day," he said as he slid his hand between them and positioned himself. Holly's eyes flared as he entered her. She melted under him, eyes glassy as he moved in her.

He found the right pace that pleased them both. Going fast and then slow to draw it out, draw out the pleasure. Not ready for that release. And then he paused and started all over again. Until they were ready. Moaning together, echoing together.

To the lovers, it felt as if the sum of them together had been gathered up into one being. Into one vessel of life underneath the apple trees. It was mingled together into a bright shining ball. A ball that was lifted up out of them, away from them up past the orchard, up into the sky and then dropped from a great height only to land and shatter in the grass where they lay twined together. Their moans and sighs echoed together, mingling as their souls had.

"Do you think we should take some back?" she asked a while later as Fili sat shirtless eating his third apple. Holly had donned her leggings and tunic already.

"If I don't eat them all," he said and shrugged.

"I'd like to make an apple pie," she said and sighed. It would remind her of home, the farm when she was a child living with her grandparents. Her grandmother always made the best apple pie.

Fili smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Do you not like apple pie?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I've never had one," he said and shrugged.

"Well, that settles it," she said. "We'll gather enough to make you an apple pie."

Fili chuckled and Holly thought she caught a blush creeping up his neck.

"Maybe Bombur will dry some more for the road," she said.

"Aye, we have a ways yet to go," he said and nodded. He frowned. "What?"

Caught looking at him, she blushed. "I like seeing you shirtless," she said and shrugged. She ran one finger from his shoulder and down his arm. Fili chuckled when she bent and kissed his shoulder and then that bicep.

"A dwarrowdam wouldn't find my muscles so fascinating," he said and smirked.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a dwarrowdam, isn't it?" she asked. Fili chuckled.

"No, you're only sized as one," he said. "And shaped as one too."

"Shaped as one?" she frowned.

"Aye," he said. "You've the shape of a dam." When she tilted her head at him, Fili knew she didn't understand. "Mahal doesn't make small dams."

Holly thought about that a moment. "Oh, you mean they're all... chubby?" she asked.

Fili nodded and grinned. "Aye," he confirmed.

"So you don't mind that I am?" she asked.

Fili smiled. "I would likely think differently if you were," he said and bit his lip. He made a shocked noise, the kiss was so sudden.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she said against his lips. Fili chuckled as he was pressed back into the grass with Holly on top of him. She rained kisses all over his face, Fili couldn't help but laugh.

His hands roamed over her. "We should enjoy our time together while we can," he said as she nipped at his throat, his fingers tangled in her hair.

She made a sound of agreement, her lips vibrating against his skin. He moaned and held her tightly to his chest.

* * *

a/n: Ooops. We fluffed again. Sorry, not sorry. But what's a Fili-centric story without fluff?


	63. Chapter 63

a/n: Welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. lovingangelsinstead, AkaiTennyo, DWgeek2010.

The Earthsong and Kelwtim2spar, fluff is always good with Fili. I'm glad you like the fluff. The fluff likes you.

* * *

True to her word, Holly made apple pie for dessert that evening. The house was full of the sweet smell of baking apples. Fili felt like he had died and gone to the halls of Mandos.

He told her so. "Halls of Mandos?" she asked, her mouth quirked up on one side.

"Aye," he said and nodded as they stood in the empty kitchen. He stood near looking up at her. "It's where we go when we die."

"Oh," she said and nodded. "Like heaven, I suspect."

He frowned. "Oh, that song," he said and smiled. "With the angels?"

"Yes," she said and nodded.

"When do I get to taste?" he asked as he eyed one of the pies that sat on the counter to cool.

"After dinner," she said. Fili sighed forlornly and Holly giggled.

Everyone was eager for the pies they had been smelling most of the afternoon. And when dessert came, despite their already full bellies, everyone made room for a slice or two.

"Good thing I made more than one," she said. Fili nodded, mouth full with a bite of his third slice, and eyed the long table and the clutter of empty pie tins.

* * *

Beorn arrived back home the next morning while everyone slept. He and Gandalf talked outside the stables on the bench Gandalf had occupied the previous morning.

Gandalf reported the findings to Thorin, but not much was filtered down to the general population of the company.

"Uncle says the orcs are leaving the area," Fili said to Holly as they went for a walk inside the high wooden fence.

"Is that what Beorn said?" she asked.

"Aye," he nodded. "He saw them go. Heard them talking. They think we must be ahead of them."

"I see," she said and nodded.

"They are hesitant to go through Mirkwood," he said.

"And so is Gandalf," Holly accused the wizard even though he wasn't there to defend his actions.

"Gandalf has important things to do," he replied and frowned.

"More important than us?" she asked.

"Everything has always been more important than us," Fili said and sighed. "Since the very start of this journey, he's barely been with us."

Holly sighed. "Yes, you're right," she said and nodded.

"We'll just go on without him," Fili said and shrugged. "Uncle has a good map. He knows the way."

"Have you seen the map?" she asked and looked up at him. She enjoyed walking with Fili when she was more his size. She thought Fili liked it too, at least he never complained. Fili wasn't one to complain, even if something bothered him. He was probably the easiest person to get along with that Holly had ever known.

"I have," he said and nodded. "Ori has copied it down in his journal."

"Backup," she said and nodded. Fili chuckled. "So you know the way to Erebor if you get separated from the group?"

"Aye," he said and nodded and squeezed her hand. "But I don't suspect I'll get separated. Nor will you."

"No," she said and leaned into him as they walked.

"But the Old Forest Road goes clear through the forest and on to Erebor," he said.

"Just stick to the road, then," she said.

"I reckon so," Fili said and shrugged. "And then up the River Running to Erebor."

"How many days do we have to go until we get there?" she asked.

"Not too many more," he said.

"And when is Durin's day?" she asked and frowned.

"Oh, it's a long ways off," he said and shrugged. "I reckon we'll camp at the base of the mountain for a while. Scout the area. Until we can find the door on Durin's day."

Holly nodded. That made sense.

"Uncle is concerned, Laketown and Dale are both nearby," he said. "But Dale was deserted when Erebor was. So there's likely no one there any longer. But Laketown." He shrugged. "They might not be accepting of us."

Holly sighed. "I can see why he'd be concerned about that," she said.

"He doesn't know if we will go to Laketown for provisions before we head to Erebor," Fili confided then.

"Why was Dale deserted but Laketown is still there?" she asked after a while. They had picked a spot under a tree and sat in the shade.

"I have heard that the men of Dale moved to Laketown," he said and shrugged. "Dale was much too close to Erebor and Smaug, so they moved downriver and built a town in the lake."

"A town IN a lake?" she asked and frowned.

Fili nodded. "I've never been there," he said. "But I've heard it's up on stilts, out of the water."

"Hmmm, it would make more sense if the town floated," she said. "Like on boats or barges."

"Well, it would certainly be something to see," he said and smiled.

* * *

Again, Beorn left after night fell. Warning them to stay inside.

Holly wondered why Beorn was leaving every night. Was this his usual schedule, or was he really concerned for the dwarves, whom he claimed not to like? Was he warming to them?

She sat next to Fili as he sharpened a couple of his knives. Others were in the room doing the same.

Looking over at him, she noticed he had paused in his work. He was staring down at the knife in his hands. Holly peered at it. The blade was intricately carved and it had a fine bone handle.

"What a pretty knife," she observed. It was different from his other knives. While his other knives had dark dull steel blades, this one was bright and clearly not steel. The carvings caught the firelight and winked up at her.

He looked over and up at her. He smiled, as if only realizing she was there for the first time. He cleared his throat. " _Amad_ gave it to me," he said.

"Such a fine gift," she said softly.

"It was my _adad's_ ," he said softly and carefully handed it to her. "It is mithril."

She ran her fingers along the flat of the blade, over the fancy scrollwork that held some scene that looked like a mountain. The bone handle was carved with the same kind of letters that Kili's stone had.

"What does it say?" she asked.

Fili gave a wry smile. "It's an ancient charm," he said. "It says 'strike true'."

"A good charm," she said. "For a knife." Fili grinned and nodded.

"It's mostly for show, but it's the only thing I have of my father's," he said when she handed the knife back to him. " _Amad_ has his other things."

Holly nodded. "Your mother probably has more things of his than I have of my father," she said and sighed.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"Well... as of right now, only the stone," she said and shrugged. "But I did have that parchment, a pair of boots, his robe and what I think might have been his staff."

"Might have been?" he asked and frowned.

"It was broken into about five pieces," she said and shrugged.

Fili nodded. "I am sorry, Love," he said softly and kissed her on the temple.

"Yeah, me too," she said and sighed. "I'm going to go find Gandalf, I think."

Frowning he searched her face.

"I need to ask him something," she explained. Fili nodded and watched her rise.

Standing, she bent and kissed Fili on the top of the head, he patted her hand. She left him by the fire to return to his knives. She wondered if he ever grew weary of that. Of making them perfect.

Gandalf was in the kitchen, sipping tea at the large table. Dori and Oin where there too. Gandalf smiled and nodded at her.

"Care for a cup?" he asked.

Holly frowned and considered.

"It's chamomile," Dori said. "Very soothing."

"You look as if you could use it," Oin said and smiled.

Holly nodded and pulled a chair up while Dori poured the tea for her in a very large cup which she eyed. "I'll never drink all that," she said. Dori chuckled and nodded.

"What brings you to our council table?" Gandalf asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Council table? Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, no, not at all," Oin said. "Just idle chatter."

Holly nodded.

"Is there something you wish to ask?" Gandalf asked.

"Ah... ummm..." she hedged. "Actually, I'd thought to ask you a few days ago, Gandalf. But you couldn't be found."

"And what would you like to ask?" Gandalf asked.

"Well... the other day Radagast mentioned my father," she said and licked her lips. "He said..." she frowned. "My father would come back?" She frowned up at Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded sagely. "Yes, he did say something about that," he replied.

"Could... will... is it possible that my father could come back?" she asked, her frown deepened.

"Oh, yes, very possible," he said.

"How is it possible?" she asked and turned her head as Fili came into the room.

"I do not know," Gandalf said. "But he would have to choose to return. And he would have to find a body in which to return."

"A body?" she asked and frowned. "Like... a person..."

"Oh, yes," Gandalf said and nodded. "No sense in coming back if you're going to be stuck as a frog or a worm."

The others chuckled. Fili climbed up and shared Holly's chair. He sat against the back with his big bare feet up in the seat.

"Sometimes a body is not needed," Gandalf said.

"Sometimes?" Holly asked.

"If it is granted by his Valar," Gandalf said.

"Valar?" she asked, eyes wide.

"The god that created him," Gandalf answered. "His Valar is Oromë, god of the hunt."

"Is there anything you can tell me about him?" she asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Gandalf said. "He was chosen as an emissary along with Pallando and Saruman. They were to go among the people and bring up the rebellions against Sauron."

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Not entirely," Gandalf said. "The orcs serve Sauron."

"But the orcs are after us," Holly said, eyes narrowed. She could feel Fili's hand touching her hair.

"I conclude that Sauron is after Erebor," Gandalf said. "And the treasure lying beneath."

"Why?" Fili asked and frowned. "What would he do with the gold?"

"What anyone would do with the gold," Gandalf said and shrugged. "But he is after all of Middle Earth. Not just Erebor."

"So what do we do?" Fili asked the others nodded, wanting an answer.

"There is not much to do," Gandalf said. "That is what my meetings have been about. Staying one step ahead of him."

It all seemed very dismal and everyone was silent for what seemed a long time. Holly moved in the chair so she could see Fili, she shared her cup of tea with him. He took it wordlessly and sipped.

"Gandalf," Dori said, breaking the silence after a while of sipping. "When we arrived at Rivendell, Lord Elrond called you Mithrandir."

"So he did," Gandalf said and nodded.

"But your name is Gandalf," Fili chimed in then.

Gandalf chuckled. "So it is," he replied with a smile. "I have more than one name."

"And does- did my father have more than one name?" Holly asked.

"Yes," Gandalf said and nodded. "Morinehtar."

"I'd rather call him Alatar," Fili said as he played with Holly's hair.

"I knew him as Albert," she said. "They called him Albert."

"Who did?" Fili asked softly.

"My family," Holly said and looked up at Fili. "My mother and grandmother, grandfather and aunt." Fili nodded.

After sitting there a while, Holly yawned widely. "Maybe it's time we were to bed," Fili suggested and looked around the table. The others nodded and finished off their now cold cups of tea.

* * *

"The orcs are on the Old Forest Road," Gandalf said at lunch the next day. "They're well ahead of us." Beorn had arrived back home with the sun, bright and early. Once again spoke to Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin.

"What does that mean?" Holly whispered to Fili.

"I think it means we will leave here soon," he said softly.

Fili was right. The next morning they rose early. Beorn had prepared food for them, each traveler getting a portion to carry in their packs. Along with a few odds and ends for traveling.

"You won't need to carry water with you as there is a river," Beorn said. "But once you go into Mirkwood, do not drink the water."

Holly and Fili exchanged looks. Not liking what Beorn was saying.

"It's an enchanted river," Beorn warned. "Do not drink of it, nor get wet from it. I am giving you each extra waterskins. So fill up well before you enter the forest."

Of all the things Beorn told them, Holly hoped she could remember them all.

But it seemed the most important thing, besides not drinking the water, was that they weren't taking the Old Forest Road. They were taking the elf path. It was narrow and winding and they weren't to step even a toe off the path.

"You will get lost if you leave the path," Beorn warned as he led them to the gate. Everyone mounted on ponies except for Gandalf and Holly who rode horses. Holly had Fili sitting in front of her.

Beorn hadn't seemed very surprised at Holly's request of a horse for herself and Fili to share. He actually smiled. Smiled! At the idea of them sharing a ride.

"You don't mind, do you?" Holly whispered in Fili's ear just after they had mounted up. He looked up and back at her and smiled.

"No, I don't mind, Love," he said softly. "I'm happy to have you at my back."

Holly chuckled and held him tightly to her chest. And then Fili urged the horse forward with little trouble as if he'd been riding horses his entire life instead of ponies.

With much thanks and farewells from all of them, they went out of the gate and headed north.

"It feels good to be on the road again," Fili said that night by the fire.

"I'll miss that nice bed, though," Kili said and grinned.

"Me too," Holly replied and nodded. They were back to their usual dinners of stew. She frowned into her bowl.

"Something wrong, _namad_?" Kili asked from beside her.

"Umm, just thinking," she said and shrugged as she looked over at him.

"About what?" he asked.

She looked at the fire. "Beorn said we need to stay on the path," she said.

"Right," Kili said and nodded.

"But... how will we get firewood for the fire, if we can't leave the path?" she asked and looked from Kili to Fili. They both looked a little puzzled by the question.

"Hope that there are branches hanging low enough we can chop them down," Kili said after a full two minutes of pondering the question. He grinned broadly at his answer, proud of himself.

Holly nodded. It was a good solution. "Then I hope there are branches low enough to cut," she said. Fili nodded his agreement and they went back to eating Bombur's stew.

It was a relief, as the hours rolled by, to not hear any warg howls or angry orcs coming for them. The night was as peaceful as the ones Holly had enjoyed at the beginning of her journey with the company.

* * *

a/n: and FINALLY they're on the way to the Mirkwood forest. Not that anyone is looking forward to the spooky haunted place. I know I wasn't. *shiver*


	64. Chapter 64

a/n: Welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. Tibblets, Namehere V2, and darkone7142

* * *

The next day was much like the others they had experienced on the road. Traveling. Though this time Holly had to hold onto Fili to keep him from falling off the horse and not to keep herself from falling off the pony. A couple of times she had felt him losing his grip and listing to the side, she'd grabbed his coat and pulled him back. After the second time, she kept her arms locked around him.

Fili wasn't entirely happy with his inadequacy as a horseman, she knew. But she also knew Fili wasn't going to breathe a word about that to anyone, not even her. She kissed his ear and he patted her thigh as they rode along the path. But she did think Fili liked her arms around him again.

"When do you think we'll get there?" she asked.

"Get where?" Fili asked. "Erebor? Laketown?"

"The elf path," she said and chuckled softly.

"Tomorrow? Next day?" Fili asked and shrugged. They had been moving at a fair clip. They walked and trotted by turns, not wanting to wear out the ponies before they got to the edge of Mirkwood.

"I'm not looking forward to going in there," she said and sighed. But there was no sign of the forest ahead of them. They traveled through the tall grasses, a few trees dotted the landscape here and there. A few stags whose antlers could be seen over the tops of the grass.

"Is that a bear?" Kili asked after they had resumed travel after a short lunch and to stretch their legs.

Holly and Fili both looked. "Aye," Fili said and nodded.

Holly frowned.

"Take no notice," Gandalf sing-songed to them.

"What? Why?" Bofur asked.

"He does not like to be stared at," Gandalf said and nodded, not looking at the bear.

Holly bit her lip and side eyed the bear. She thought he looked familiar.

"Why do you reckon he's following us?" Fili asked back to her.

"To see we make it safely to the forest?" she said, none too sure of her answer.

"And what of when we enter Mirkwood?" he asked. "What then? Who will see us safe?"

"You ask too many questions," Holly whispered in his ear. "We'll see ourselves safe."

Fili humphed a reply.

That night they camped near an old dead tree. Easy access to firewood was a plus. The tall grass was chopped away so they could set up the fire and their beds for the night.

"Are we sure it will be safe to light a fire?" Bilbo asked as he looked around and frowned.

"Aye, it should be safe," Gloin said and nodded.

"But wouldn't it signal anyone lying in wait for us?" Bilbo then asked, none too sure about the whole situation.

"Nay, laddie, they've gone on ahead," Dwalin replied. "Deep into Mirkwood on the Old Forest road by now." A few others agreed.

Bilbo nodded, continuing to frown, but sat on his bed anyway. He had been tasked with making bundles of the grass for kindling, but Holly thought it was probably just to keep him busy.

As usual, Bombur set up his area around the fire for cooking and sat down to wait while Kili and a couple others came back with what they hunted for dinner.

The others that were left practiced their fighting, as they had every night while on the road.

"I feel I've gotten rusty," Nori complained while he practiced with Gloin.

"Ye'll not hear me complaining," Gloin replied and laughed.

"And what would you complain about?" Nori asked as he hacked away at his opponent. "Not resting, surely."

"Nay, about your skills," Gloin replied.

Nori gave a growl and charged Gloin until they were a heap in the grass.

Holly turned to Fili. "Why aren't you practicing?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Kili is off hunting," he said.

"Bilbo is available," she said and nodded towards the bored Hobbit. "I'm sure he could use a little practice. Don't you think?"

"He's busy making kindling bundles," Fili protested lightly as they both looked at the grumpy hobbit.

"I'm sure those can wait," she said and bit her lip.

Fili continued to look at Bilbo.

"Do it," she said. "I think he'd rather practice than make kindling. Don't you think he'd rather?"

"Aye," Fili said on a sigh. "Maybe so."

He stood and picked up his sword. He approached Bilbo, who was looking the other way, absently. Holly couldn't hear what was said, but Bilbo started and looked up at Fili, frowning. Then he smiled and nodded and jumped up off his bed. The two went not far away and began practicing.

"And why are you just sitting there, lassie?" Bofur asked, suddenly beside her. She jumped and then chuckled.

"I don't know," she said and shrugged. "I guess I'm waiting for them to come back from the hunt. I'll help Bombur."

"But you could do something between now and then," Bofur said and grinned.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Ah... ye could help me get more firewood," he said. "I've a mind to get more for the coming days and bundle it up on a pony. So if we don't find more, we'll at least have that."

"Oh, that's a good idea," she said and nodded.

"I'll chop and you can bundle, aye?" he said.

"Yes," she said and nodded. And off they went to the dead tree and made themselves busy.

They traveled this way for the next three days. Full of dread. Unspoken fears. Loathing that they had to go into Mirkwood at all.

"Can't we go around?" it was Bilbo that asked this. They were almost there, to the treeline of Mirkwood. It loomed great and heavy and black. Like a specter in the distance.

"It is two hundred miles to the north and twice that to the south," Gandalf replied.

It was close to time when Gandalf would leave them and they would have to send the ponies back.

They camped near the edge of the forest, but not too near. They could see the elf path and see into the forest from the camp. None of them liked the looks of it.

* * *

The next morning came much too early.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Bilbo asked. The others agreed and were glad that Bilbo had been the one to speak the words they were all thinking. Though Holly wasn't sure why they needed Gandalf at all. He'd barely been there. Sure he'd helped them out of the scrape with the trolls. He'd also done the talking in Rivendell when she was sure Thorin might have gotten them all killed. And then there was Beorn. But aside from those things, Gandalf wasn't much help at all.

She sighed as she thought about it all. She was just being bitter about it. He hadn't been there for her, personally. Except the whole Rivendell thing, he had been there for her then, sort of. But he'd never trained her as he said he would. He'd flat out lied about that. And his secret meetings... he should have told the group as a whole that it was Sauron behind this whole dreaded thing. Why they were having so much trouble.

But he'd said nothing to them all. Unless he had told Thorin. But she didn't know and wasn't about to ask him. She cast a glance at Fili. He met her gaze and smiled softly at her and brought her hand to his lips to kiss the backs of her fingers.

"Everything will be fine, _Amrâl_ ," he said and slipped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. He was reading her feelings again, she knew. She ran her hand over his hair as they watched Gandalf bid farewell to everyone.

They had ridden the ponies up to the tree line of Mirkwood. It loomed dark over them. The gaping maw of the elf path taunted them. Laughing at them, Holly thought. She shivered and Fili rubbed her back.

The two of them watched as the ponies and horse were released. They turned and watched the animals leave, headed back west from where they'd come.

"He did follow us," Holly said to Fili when they turned to watch the ponies go. A big bear was standing far off, waiting. He followed the ponies.

"Didn't really expect him to trust us," Fili said softly and chuckled.

"He probably just wanted to make sure his horses made it back home," Holly said and shrugged.

"I'm sure that's it," Fili nodded, Kili agreed with a nod of his own.


	65. Chapter 65

a/n: Welcome the new story follower and favoriter, The Cajun Phoenix

* * *

When they turned back to face the forest, it was to hear Thorin issuing instructions to fill up their water skins a final time. There was a stream running not far from the elf path, which was probably why the elf path lie there instead of somewhere else.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Holly whispered to Fili as they knelt at the stream. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Aye," he said.

"A really bad feeling," she said softly. "Like we should go around."

Fili nodded again.

Holly paused in filing her waterskins. "What would you do?" she asked.

"I would follow my Uncle," Fili said.

"No... I mean... if you were leading this group," she said softly. "What would your path be?"

Fili studied her face for a moment while he chewed on his lip. He looked at Thorin who was speaking to Dwalin. "I would go north," Fili said. "I would take the safe path, not the short path. We will have enough trouble in the not too distant future with Smaug. I see no reason to put us all in harm's way again."

"Do you think anyone has said this to Thorin?" she whispered.

"Aye," Kili said. "Both Balin and Dori have said their piece to him. As well as Gandalf and Beorn. Not that they count for much."

"No," Holly said. "They wouldn't count for much in Thorin's mind. Not a wizard nor a local that knows what lies in the forest."

"Aye," both Fili and Kili said in unison as they looked at their Uncle.

* * *

As they entered the forest, Fili thought about what he'd said at the stream. He wasn't sure if he had been persuaded by Holly's thoughts on the subject, or because what she said had made sense. But he hadn't given it any thought before. What he would do if he were in charge.

What would happen? He would be king one day. He would be their leader. How would he lead them? He wasn't sure.

He continued to consider that as he followed Holly into the forest.

The entrance to the elf path was unsettling. It sent chills down Fili's spine, though he would never admit that to anyone, not even Holly.

Two great gnarled trees leaned towards each other, twined with ivy and covered in moss. Only a few old leaves still clung to it. He wondered if those trees were dead, how could anything else living on the inside of the forest grow?

The path was much narrower than they were used to. Two could walk abreast, but they chose to walk single. It wound in and around the trees, taking no heed to its direction. When he looked back, it was to see the entrance to the path just a pinprick in the distance.

It was too quiet. Every move they made could be heard by each member of the company. The trees leaned over the path, as if they were listening to them pass underneath.

There were creatures living in the woods, but Fili did not know what manner of things they were. He was loath to ask what they were, he knew he would get no answers.

Every grunt or snuffle off their path Holly would jump. By then, Fili had stepped up to walk beside her. His arm around her waist to hold her to the path and his side, should she decide to run off the path. But Fili wasn't complaining about holding onto his Love.

* * *

The most horrible thing for Holly were the cobwebs. Dark dense webs. Thick silk threads, if they could even be called silk. They weren't silk looking at all, rough and thick. She thought they looked more like embroidery floss or baker's twine. They stretched from one tree to the next, making a lower canopy below the leaves. They hung down alongside the path until Holly had no notion to run off the path when she heard the scuffling noises in the underbrush, so thick and horrible the webs were.

The air was still in Mirkwood. The leaves up above did not move. The giant cobwebs didn't sway. The travelers on the path found it hard to breathe and hard to bear such stillness. Even though the dwarves were used to tunneling, they still found the stillness disconcerting and complained readily about it.

"I feel like I'm suffocating," Bofur said.

"Aye," Gloin replied. "There's no air, no breeze."

The forest grew darker and darker with every passing yard. But the real darkness happened at night. When they were too blind to go on, they stopped on the path. Warned not to leave it, they stayed on it.

Holly could see eyes. Red, yellow and orange eyes. When she motioned to Fili to look, they would disappear. She exchanged glances with Bilbo and he nodded that he too had seen them.

"I don't like that," Bilbo said softly from beside her on the first night.

"Me either," Holly replied and frowned, her gaze ripped from Bilbo's by another set of eyes beyond them in the woods. She didn't give her flashlights much thought, too horrified at what she would see if she used them. The darkness was better.

Sleeping, eating, even using the facilities. Not that there were any. It was quite embarrassing for everyone. When one person said they needed to go, they were left behind to go on the path and then rush to catch up. There was not much to do if they couldn't leave the path. They just hoped they didn't need to go back the way they'd come.

At night they built a fire. But had to put it out again because the bugs would attack it and them. Those with exposed ears fared the worst.

"Augh!" Nori screamed and flapped his hands at his ears. "They've gone in! They've gone in!"

"What's happening?" Dori asked him.

"They've gone in!" Nori replied.

"Whose gone in?" Dori asked.

"The moths!" Nori said. "In me ears! Oh! Get them out!" He was writhing around on the path, his boots practically in the fire.

"Here!" Oin said and batted Dori away. He fumbled in his pack and pulled out a long pair of tweezers and fetched the moth out of Nori's ear.

"Oh!" Dori exclaimed and clapped his hand over his ear.

"Not you too," Oin said and frowned.

"Aye!" Dori said.

As Oin was retrieving the dead moth from Dori's ear, Balin exclaimed. Oin sighed.

"Perhaps we should have the fire out now?" Oin suggested.

When Bifur went to stomp out the fire, Oin shreeked. "Wait till I'm done, ye great looby!"

Holly was sure Bifur said something very rude in Khuzdul and sat back down with a frown.

Once all the chaos had subsided, and the moths plucked out of ears, the fire was put out.

"Augh! What in Mahal's name was that!?" Bofur asked as he jumped up in the darkness.

"What was what?" Gloin asked.

"Something took my hat!" he exclaimed.

"Oh!" Dwalin said loudly.

"What?" Balin asked.

"Something attacked my head!" he said and another squeal from Bilbo.

"Shit!" Holly said as something tangled in her hair. She shook her head to dislodge the thing, but it clung to her.

"Holly?" Fili asked from beside her.

"It's in my hair," she said. "It's stuck!"

Fili wrestled with the thing and managed to pull it free in the darkness. It hissed and screeched and Fili let it go.

"What was it?" Bilbo asked, his voice quavering.

"A bat, I reckon," Holly said.

"A bat?" Bilbo asked. "What's that?"

"It's a flying... thing," she said. "But not like a bird or a bug. It's hairy and has leathery wings and teeth."

"Aye," Fili said and Holly could hear sucking sounds coming from Fili.

"Did it bite you?" she asked softly.

"Aye," he replied.

"Oin?" Holly asked.

"Aye, lass," Oin answered from across the group.

"Fili got bit by the bat," she said.

"How bad is it?" he asked. "Is it bleeding badly?"

"Not so bad," Fili answered.

"I'll send down some salve, aye?" Oin said and soon a pot of salve, a bottle of cleanser and a little roll of bandage came their way.

Holly patched Fili up as quickly as she could in the darkness and passed the salve and what was left of the bandage roll and cleanser back.

"Thank you, Love," Fili said softly.

Holly chuckled and cupped his cheek. "You rescued me," she whispered in the darkness. "I should be thanking you." She kissed him lightly and Fili readily accepted the kiss.

A calm settled on the group, once the moths and the bats stopped their assault.

"What do we do now?" Kili asked in the darkness. Then he let out a great bored sigh.

"Sleep?" Bofur suggested.

"Tell stories?" Kili asked and giggled as he leaned into Holly.

"You'd like that," Holly said.

"Aye," Kili said. Holly could tell he was grinning broadly.

"Not sure anyone is in the mood for stories," Holly said. There was silence in the group, as much silence as a pack of dwarves were capable of.

When no one said anything for a while, Fili spoke, "I don't think anyone wants a story right now, Kili. Maybe tomorrow."

"Aye," Bofur said. "Tomorrow would be a good day for a story."

"Perhaps while we walk," Ori suggested.

"Aye," someone else said.

And then Thorin set two guards, one at either end of the path where they all lie. No one was much in the mood to sleep, but with no light there wasn't much else to do when no one wanted to talk.

Holly felt Fili shifting around and feeling. "Sorry," he said when he grabbed Holly's thigh. She giggled.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trying to make our bed," he said. She giggled again and tried to help, but in the darkness it was a hard thing to do.

Out of breath, they collapsed onto their bed. "I'm too wound up to sleep now," she said and sighed.

"Aye," Fili replied and chuckled, his breath tickling her neck.

* * *

The next day was just as horrible as the previous. They woke and ate a breakfast of a special bread Beorn had given them. It was full of nuts and fruit. Fili didn't want to admit it, but it was good. The others complained that there was no meat and too much fruit. He also had a few dried apple slices and some water.

They went light on their water, although each of them carried as many full waterskins as they could, it would soon run low. So everything was rationed.

Lunch was much the same, though there was some dried venison strips to gnaw on.

"Oi! What's that?" Gloin asked as something rustled in the tree overhead. It was hours after they had stopped to gnaw on their lunch, they had set off and gotten a fair bit away from their stopping spot. But it wasn't dark enough to stop.

"A squirrel," Bilbo said.

Before anyone could stop him, Kili had nocked an arrow and shot the thing. It landed in the path and Kili fetched his kill still impaled on the arrow. He came back with a grin.

Bombur frowned. "And what are we to do with that?" he asked and eyed the black squirrel on the end of the arrow.

"Cook it, of course," Kili replied and thrust the thing at Bombur.

"Someone make a fire," Bombur said with reservation in his voice. While Gloin bent to build a small fire big enough to cook a squirrel, Bombur set to skinning and gutting it.

A few of them looked to Thorin, for his approval at stopping. He nodded, but with a frown. Everyone sighed and put their packs down. Holly collapsed against Fili as they sat in the middle of the path. "Would it be terrible if I napped?" she asked and yawned.

"No, I don't think so," Fili replied. "I could use a nap myself. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"All those eyes," Holly said and cast a glance to the underbrush.

"Aye," Fili said. "They're still watching."

"Let's not talk about it," Holly said and used her overstuffed backpack as a pillow.

"Aye," Fili said and pulled one of the blankets off of his pack and put it over her, he lay beside her, using a corner of her pack as a pillow and shared the blanket with her. "So tired I don't need much more than this."

Holly sighed as Fili snuggled up to her. It seemed only a few minutes before they were both awakened by a loud conversation.

"Mahal!" Bofur said. Retching could be heard.

"Just throw it out before it poisons us all!" Nori said.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Bilbo said.

Fili sat up to see what was going on. "What's happening?" Holly asked from behind him. He looked back at her, chuckled, then laid back down.

"Seems we shouldn't eat Mirkwood squirrels," he replied. "Least ways not the black ones."

"I'll remember that," she said and yawned again. She pulled Fili into a more comfortable spot, his head resting on her shoulder and her arm around him. He chuckled but didn't complain.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

"Aye, you too," she said and was soon asleep again.


	66. Chapter 66

a/n: Welcome to the new story favoriters and followers: darkone7142, jubes-zcg, and Kawaii Kyashi

The EarthSong, yeah. In the book it was a lot creepier with the animals and stuff, while the movie kind of made it into an acid trip with giant spiders. Hopefully I'm not making it too horrible, just a little eerie.

Kelwtim2spar, she'll completely freak out. Maybe. *whistles* We'll just have to see what happens. 

* * *

It seemed like weeks to Holly that they traveled in the forest before they arrived at the river Beorn had warned them about. It ran swiftly by. The water seemed black. But it didn't seem very wide, certainly smaller than the other rivers they'd crossed.

But it had only been a few days. Their packs were growing light. Their waterskins were going dry. They'd be in real trouble in a few days' time.

But for now they had a river to cross and couldn't think about the state of their packs, not if they were to get out of this cursed forest alive. Everyone stood watching the river flow in front of them.

"We're not to swim across it," Kili said and sighed.

"What do we do now?" Ori asked. There had been a bridge, but it had long since crumbled and the only thing left were the posts.

"It is far too wide to jump," Thorin said.

"There's a boat on the other side," Bilbo said, hopeful, as he peered into the dimness.

"But how do we get it?" Dori asked.

"Can anyone throw a rope?" Bofur asked.

"And what good would that do?" Dwalin asked, angry, as usual.

"To throw a rope and snare the boat," Bofur said.

"Fili," Kili volunteered his brother which gained him a scowl. Holly squeezed his hand and he looked up at her.

"Fili can throw a rope," Kili said. Fili stepped forward with a scowl for Kili, letting Holly's fingers slip from his. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Rope," Thorin called. While someone found rope, Fili assessed the distance.

They had several ropes, given by Beorn. They tied two together to be sure it was long enough. On the end a giant bent fork that Nori had pocketed from Beorn's house.

"It's the one time I approve of your 'hobby', brother," Dori said. Nori nodded and smiled.

Fili swung the rope back and forth and then spun it faster, winding up then threw it across the river. But of course, it missed by a few feet.

"A few more feet and you'll have it," said Bilbo who seemed to be the only one to be able to see so far in the dim light of the dense forest. The trees even grew thickly over the river.

Fili frowned as he picked up the fork-hook again.

"It was good for a test throw," Holly said and Fili looked at her over his shoulder. She nodded and smiled. Fili bit his lip and turned back to the river, wound up again and threw it but it went too far.

"It's gone over now," Bilbo said.

"Somewhere between the two and you'll have it," Holly said. Fili looked back at her again and smiled. She nodded and smiled encouragingly at him again and he bit his lip and nodded again.

On the third attempt, the fork-hook caught on the boat. Fili pulled and tugged on the rope, to no avail. Soon Kili came up behind him and took hold and helped. And then Oin and Gloin pulled on it too. But then the boat began to give way and the four of them fell backwards in a heap.

Bilbo was close to the shore and caught the rope and held on before catastrophe struck and the boat floated on down the river without them. Dwalin and Bifur rushed to the hobbit's aid and pulled the boat to shore.

"How are we to get across?" Bilbo asked after peeking into the boat. "There are no oars."

By that time, the four on the ground had righted themselves.

"I need more rope," Fili said as he unfastened the fork-hook from the boat. "And another hook, if you've got one." That said to Nori who nodded.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked curiously as he stood at Fili's side.

"You'll see," Fili said and shot him a grin as the rest of the ropes were placed at Fili's feet. "Holly, tie the new hook onto a fresh rope."

She nodded and took the bent fork from Nori. He grinned up at her and nodded. As she tied the rope to the fork, she observed Fili winding up for another throw of the rope. He hooked the original fork-hook into the tree up above the river, at about the middle point.

"Now what?" Kili asked.

"Tie Holly's rope onto the boat," Fili ordered and nodded at Holly. Kili took the rope and tied it to the other end of the boat. Fili handed her the rope attached to the tree. "Hold this, Love," he said and picked up another rope and tied it to the close end of the boat.

"Whoever's going first, get in now," Fili said as he took the rope from her. Holly beamed while Fili took charge of the situation.

"Pull on this rope," Fili said once Thorin, Bilbo and Dori where in the boat. He passed the rope to Thorin.

They looked up at Fili expectantly. Fili explained further. "When you are close enough to the other shore, throw that hook and pull yourselves over the rest of the way." He pointed to the bottom of the boat where the fork-hook and rope lie. "When you are out, we will pull the boat back with the new rope attached."

Thorin and Dori both nodded. Bilbo took charge of the new rope and hook.

The ones left behind stood on shore and watched as the three made their slow way across the river. Holly stood behind Fili, her hands resting on his shoulders. She slipped her arms around him. "You make a fine leader," she said softly in his ear.

Fili chuffed at that and patted her arm.

"You'll make a fine king one day," she said.

"It's not something I shall ever look forward to," he said softly.

"No, I imagine not," she said and tucked his hair behind his ear. She kissed his temple and hugged him tightly. Fili chuckled.

* * *

It was slow, getting everyone across the river. But Fili's plan worked like a charm.

He elected to go in the final boat trip. He, Holly and Bombur would go last. He could see them all clearly, waiting on the far shore when they got halfway over. Not much farther now. And all three of them were pulling, as well as Dwalin and Gloin on the other side.

He sighed once they were on shore. He was the first off and turned to help Bombur first. When suddenly a great crashing came out of the woods, a clacking of hooves and they were all bowled over.

He saw in slow motion as Bombur who had one foot still in the boat, splash into the river. He knocked into Holly on his way down and had grabbed her hoodie looking for purchase and brought her down with him.

If Holly had been her normal size, she might have been able to stop Bombur and herself from going in the water. But she had gone to dwarrowdam-size, to be lighter on the boat trip. Her now ill-fitting clothes dragged her down.

Dwalin was there on shore with one of the fork-hooks and swung it out to Bombur, the closest one. It snagged on his coat and Dwalin was busy hauling the round dwarf in to shore while Fili, with Kili's help found the other fork-hook to rescue Holly.

Fili was glad she was sleeping. The wound on her arm from the fork-hook looked like it would hurt a lot. A lot more than the bat bite on his hand.

He watched as Oin applied the stinging liquid to cleanse the wound and then the salve and a bandage. Fili pulled her wet tunic off her, but glared at the others when they just gathered around to watch. They remembered themselves and turned their backs or went to tend to Bombur who was also drenched.

Kili helped Fili change Holly into dry clothes. Kili was the only one Fili would allow, not even Uncle could see her in such a state.

"She'll be okay," Kili said softly over the sleeping Holly. "Oin said they're just asleep."

"Aye," Fili said. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"Aye," Kili said and nodded.

They got back to traveling again soon after the two wet travelers were dry.

Carrying Holly wasn't a problem for Fili as he had done it a few times before. He slung her onto his back and held onto her legs to keep her up. Kili quickly devised a large belt from a piece of rope to keep her tied on.

Carrying Bombur, however, was another challenge completely.

"Make a litter," Balin suggested and everyone agreed that would be a lot better than trying to pull Bombur around by his arms or legs. So a litter big enough to hold the round dwarf was built and they were soon on their way. Everyone taking turns with carrying him except for Fili who had sole charge of Holly.

It went on like this, endless days and nights. Until Fili stopped counting at four. Waiting for Holly to wake. She never moved in all those four days.


	67. Chapter 67

a/n: A big welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. Lillithknight, Lorelei evans, saiyan angel blue, Jessfairy88

Kelwtim2spar, thank you. That means a lot. :)

saiyan angel blue, hmmm. I'm guessing you mean their jailer, yes. He'll be showing up soon. 

* * *

It was early on the fifth day after crossing the river.

"I'm hungry," came the plaintive wail. Everyone stopped, paused, and looked at Bombur. He was sitting up in the litter where they'd left him on the path.

He looked around, rubbing his eye with one hand and his belly with the other. "I'm hungry," he said again.

And suddenly everyone was crowded around him. Oin was there, checking on him. Taking his pulse, looking into his eyes.

"Where are we?" Bombur asked. "What happened?" His frown was deep.

Fili bit his lip and stepped back from the group. He looked over at Holly, still lying on the blanket he had set out for her. As still as ever, as lifeless as ever. If he couldn't see her breathing, he would have thought her dead, so still she was. His heart ached.

He moved to sit beside her while the others tended to Bombur. Fussing over him and listening to him complain about an empty belly.

But they had no food. Not anything.

"We head out," Dwalin issued the order sometime later. When everyone grew weary of Bombur's complaints.

"How is he?" Fili asked Kili and nodded to the round dwarf now walking instead of being carried. He looked all around him.

"He says he can't remember anything," Kili said.

"Nothing at all?" Fili asked and frowned.

"Well, he doesn't remember anything after the party at Master Boggin's house," Kili said. "Baggins." That last was said softly. Fili would have chuckled but he was in no mood to make light. Holly hadn't even stirred, but he was supposed to be grateful that Bombur had woken? He scowled blackly at the round dwarf and his complaints.

"It's something, I reckon," he said softly.

"Aye," Kili said and looked at Holly on Fili's back. "Are you sure you won't let me carry her for a while?"

"No," Fili said. "I will bear her until she wakes."

"It's not your fault," Kili said softly, knowing Fili blamed himself for Holly falling into the river.

"It is," Fili said. "I was there. I was right there."

"But-"

"I didn't catch her," Fili hissed. "I wasn't there for her!"

Kili blinked but said nothing. He didn't know what he could do. "She'll wake soon," Kili said. "She has to."

"Oi! What's that?" Nori asked and slowed his pace. The others near him slowed too, questions on their faces.

"Shhh," Oin said and cocked his head to the side to listen.

Fili heard whispers off the path. Hushed voices in the bushes a few yards away.

"Who goes there?" Thorin asked. Everyone waited for a reply, but there was none.

"Who's there?" Bofur asked a little more friendly than Thorin had demanded. But still there was nothing. The company waited to hear anything else, but there was nothing. No stirring, no rustling, not a breath.

They moved on after it was apparent there would be no reply to their summons.

"What do you reckon it was?" Kili whispered to Fili as they walked.

"Elves," Fili said. "But I-" he stopped short, both in his reply, but also his forward motion. He turned his head slightly.

"Hnnnf," Holly said softly from her spot on Fili's back.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Kili. Kili blinked and shook his head.

"What?" he asked.

"She said something," Fili whispered.

"What-" but Kili was hushed when Fili raised his hand for silence.

"Hnnnf," Holly said again. Fili gasped.

"Help me with her," Fili said and Kili nodded and helped with the rope belt. They laid Holly down on the blanket once again. Kili hovered near by and watched the company as they got further away.

"We'll have a time trying to catch up," Kili said, worried. But Fili wasn't paying any attention. He hovered over Holly, patting her cheek. Urging her to wake up.

"Holly, Love," Fili said softly. "Wake now."

But she said nothing, she was silent now.

"Holly, you must wake," he said. His voice cracked. "Holly?"

"Mahal!" Kili swore. "We have to keep going, Fee."

Fili sat down beside Holly and sighed. He ran his hand over his hair and tugged a clump. He stared down at her. He felt the sting of tears. "Aye," he said and sighed.

They gathered Holly onto Fili's back again. But catching up to the company wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. It was all downhill.

They were stopped and looking up into a tree. "He doesn't like it," Bofur said and looked at Fili and grinned.

"Who?" Fili asked and looked up where everyone else was looking. Bilbo was halfway up one of the trees just off the path. "Oh."

Kili chuckled and grinned. "What's he doing up there?" he asked.

"To see how far we've yet to go," Bofur said.

"Help me, Kee," Fili said and nudged Kili in the side.

"Huh?" Kili asked turning to Fili. "Oh." He nodded and again helped to remove Holly from his back.

"I'm hungry," Bombur said and pouted again.

"Ugh," Nori said. "Not this again."

"Aye," Dori said. "Give him some leaves or a twig to chew on."

After a while calls went up to Bilbo. "What goes on?" one asked. "What do you see?" "Are we close to the end?" "Bilbo?" "Bilbo?!" "Bilbo! Come down now!"

But Fili had no time for that. He sat with Holly as she made a few more sounds, though soft and mostly drown out by the yelling of the company members up to Bilbo. Even Kili was paying more attention to the rest than to Holly. But that was just as well. They missed Fili batting away tears.

"Master Boggins says there's no end to the forest," Kili came up beside Fili and sat. He sighed deeply.

Fili looked at Kili and frowned. "You know that's not true, Kee," Fili said.

"But Master Boggins said-"

"Aye, he may have said, but that doesn't make it true," Fili said. "What are the tales we were told? That the forest surrounded Erebor and continued on?"

"No," Kili said and frowned. "It is some distance from Greenwood to Erebor."

"Right," Fili said softly. "They're all just being silly."

"Silly?" Kili asked and looked over his shoulder at the group bemoaning their fate at being stuck in Mirkwood forever.

"They've lost their heads," Fili said. "Soon enough we'll be out of here."

"If you say so, Fee," Kili said.

"I do say so, Kee," Fili said and patted Kili on the shoulder.

That night, everyone lay moaning in hunger when they should have been eating. Sleep didn't come for some, but fell heavily on others.

There were more voices that morning. But they saw nothing. And again in the after noon. There were more voices and a light far off the path.

"There!" Bilbo said and pointed to a tiny pinprick of light. "Do you see?"

"Aye," Bofur said and nodded, his winged cap flapping.

"But what are we to do?" Dori asked. "We're not to leave the path."

They collectively sighed and settled down for the night. They'd look in that direction every once in a while, longingly. But no one said anything further.

The next morning, Bombur refused to move. "No!" he said. "I shall stay here and dream of food!"

Fili looked at Kili and shook his head. Kili chuckled softly and grinned. Bofur kicked Bombur in the side. "Get up!" he said.

"No!" Bombur replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Up!" Bofur yelled. "Get up ye great big looby!"

"We're moving out," Dori said and they left Bombur laying in the path, pouting.

But it wasn't long before he joined them.

"I had a dream last night," he said to no one in particular.

"Oh?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye," Bombur said. "I dreamed of floating lamps, all up in the trees. And food. Lots of food."

"Of course you did," Nori said and sighed.

"And the king of the elves was there," Bombur continued, ignoring Nori. He continued on about his dream and all the delicious food-

"Enough!" Thorin bellowed. "Do not talk about food since we have none. You're only making us hungrier than we already are!" Bombur whimpered but said no more. Bofur patted him on the shoulder.

It was about lunchtime when they stopped again. Too weary and too hungry to go on.

"Hnnnf," Holly said again while everyone took their rest for a while.

Fili sighed. "Do you think she'll ever wake?" Kili asked.

"I don't know," Fili said. "I wish Gandalf were here."

"Aye," Kili said and nodded. "He'd know what to do."

"Aye," Fili said and squeezed Holly's hand and then kissed her fingers.

A big fat raindrop hit Kili on the top of the head. He looked up and frowned.

"Lovely," Dwalin grumped.

"Just enough to be annoying," Gloin said as a large raindrop hit him on the shoulder.

"But not enough to catch for our empty waterskins," Oin remarked.

The dwarves would have loved a downpour. It would have filled them up, at the very least. But only a few drops made it past the canopy overhead. And they sat there weary, hungry and thirsty.

"Another light!" Bombur said, jumping up from his bedroll. It had gotten late and dark.

"We should follow it," Nori said.

"Yes," Dwalin said. And you knew things had gotten bad when he agreed with Nori.

Fili looked at Kili in the darkness. "Are we going to?" Kili asked softly.

"I don't think we should," Fili replied getting a terrible feeling in his stomach. He looked at Holly who was now mumbling something that he couldn't understand. But still her eyes were closed.

But despite Fili's misgivings, they moved off the path. Following that light. Fili and Kili stuck close together and at the rear of the group.

The closer they got to the light, the brighter it became. But they were still hidden in the darkness, the ring of light not reaching them.

* * *

Holly frowned and looked around. It was dark all around her and she couldn't see anything, even though she knew her eyes were open.

But she knew something wasn't right. She knew she should be with Fili and the others. But she didn't know what had happened to them. Her frown grew.

"You have seen them this far on their journey," came the vaguely familiar voice. It was laced with bells, it contained an ethereal quality to it. Holly tried to remember who it belonged to, but couldn't make a connection to a face.

"But your task is not complete," the voice said, it sounded like she was smiling.

" _Leithandrann_ , you have much more to do," the voice said. "You must protect them. Now is when they are in the most peril on their journey."

"Who?" Holly asked.

"The line of Durin, _Leithandrann_ ," the smiling voice said. "You must see them through to the end."

"The end?" Holly asked, confused. Hell, she'd been confused since the first words out of the lady's mouth.

"You will know the end when it comes," she said. "You must protect them, _Leithandrann_."

" _Leithandrann_?" Holly asked now, looking around for the owner of the voice.

* * *

"Who?" Holly asked from behind Fili, it was little more than a breath of a word, but he knew it was a word and not a sigh.

It was pitch black and they were far off the path and scattered. They'd found the elves and their feast, Bilbo had stepped into the light but then it went out. The voices had hushed and everyone ran around looking for everyone else, calling their names in the dark.

"Th'end?" she asked and Fili quickly felt around and found a tree. He lay Holly down at the base and sat beside her while everyone else got their bearings.

" _L-th-nd-nn_?" she asked softly in the darkness. Fili found her hand and squeezed it. He listened for more of her one-sided conversation. This was the most she'd said in days.

" _Leithandrann_?" she asked again, a little more clearly this time.

* * *

Leitha - to set free (Sindarin)  
andrann - cycle, age (Sindarin)


	68. Chapter 68

a/n: Welcome to the new story followers. Savannah Ann, thestaggofdestiny

* * *

" _Leithandrann_?" she asked again softly.

"What's a _Leithandrann_?" Fili asked her. His hand moved from her hand up her arm to find her face. He cupped her cheek. "Please wake up."

" _Leithandrann_?" Holly asked again and moaned. She turned into Fili's hand, her lips brushing his palm. She inhaled deeply.

"Oh, _Amrâlimê_ , please wake up," he said softly, his thumb stroked her cheek.

"Fili?" she asked softly, her hand found his outstretched arm in the darkness.

"Holly," he said on a sigh. "Please tell me you're awake."

"I would if I could," she said. "But I don't know."

Fili only chuckled, not having a reply to that.

"Am I still dreaming?" she asked and coughed.

"Nay, Love," he said. "You're awake." He fumbled around for one of the waterskins. In all of the fuss about running out of water, he had put away two of the skins that Holly was carrying, not wanting anyone else to have them. He opened one now and found Holly's mouth. "Drink."

After she was done, she spoke again, "I think I've gone blind again," she said softly.

"Nay, Love, it is only the darkness of Mirkwood," he said.

"Oh, thank God," she said and grunted. Fili helped her to sit up but then caught her lips with his. It was a toe curling, soul searing kiss. "Where is everyone?" She was breathless after the kiss, she cupped his cheek.

"Around somewhere," Fili said and chuckled. "We went off the path."

"What? Why?" she asked as she gathered Fili to her.

"There were voices and lights," Fili said as Holly stroked his hair and he settled into her. "I had to follow or lose them."

"What voices?" she asked softly.

"Elves," Fili said. "Having a feast. We've run out of food, by the way."

"What do we do now?" she asked into his hair. She felt him sigh deeply.

"We wait," he said.

"Wait for what?" she asked.

"Light, so we can find them," he said.

"Oh," she replied and kissed his temple. Fili leaned into her heavily and she stroked his hair. "Maybe you'll tell me what happened while we wait?"

Fili sighed and told her all about the previous week, everything that had happened after she fell into the river. How she and Bombur fell asleep. They ran out of food. They heard voices. And the lights. Bilbo climbing up into the tree.

"I missed a lot, then," she said, she would have laughed but she didn't have the strength or the will.

"Aye, but I would liked to have been asleep through all that, too," he said. Holly sighed and chuckled softly, barely. "I am very glad you're awake again, though."

"Are you?" she asked and kissed his temple.

"Aye," he said and sighed. "Why did you say ' _Leithandrann_ '? What is it?"

"Oh," she said and frowned. "I'm not sure. I had a dream and the lady said it."

"What lady?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said and shook her head slightly. "She sounded familiar, but I don't know who it was. I can't quite remember." She frowned.

"Someone from home?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," she said and shrugged. "Like I said, I can't remember. It's a bit fuzzy, some things."

"What happened in the dream?" he asked.

"Well... she said the line of Durin is in peril," she said and shrugged. "And I have to protect them."

"Hmmm," Fili said. "Well, they say we speak to ourselves in our dreams."

"Hmmm," she replied. "Not sure I would have used the word 'peril', though."

Fili chuckled. "No, that's not you," he said. "But you were probably just reminding yourself that we're not to Erebor yet. We still have a little ways to go."

"And still have to get out of this cursed forest," she said and sighed.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded.

"What did she look like, this lady?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied and shrugged. "It was all dark. Like it is now."

Fili chuckled. "It will be light again soon," he said.

"Do you still have our blankets?" she asked. "I'm a little cold, and I would like to sleep."

"More sleep?" he asked and chuckled as he fumbled around in the darkness for the blankets.

"It wasn't a very restful sleep," she said and sighed. She fumbled around too, for her pack.

"Here," Fili said and pushed her pack to her. She opened it and fumbled inside, her hand closed on one of the flashlights and she shined it around the interior of the pack. She pulled out one of the carefully wrapped bundles of lembas.

Fili peered into the pack and watched the light flash around inside it and then out and around. He chuckled and got hit with the light in the middle of his chest.

"A sure beacon for everyone to find us," he said and grinned. Holly flashed it up at his neck so she could see his face.

"Ah, that face," she said and sighed. "I've missed it."

"I've missed your voice," he said and watched as she fumbled with the little bundle. "What have you there?"

"Lembas," she said. "But it's crumbs now."

"I'll take crumbs over nothing at all," Fili said and held out his hand. Holly placed a little mound of pieces in his palm. "I didn't know you had this."

"I told you," she said. "But nevermind, you can't be expected to remember everything."

"Aye," he said and shrugged. "I didn't want to root through your pack."

Holly chuckled softly. "What's mine is yours," she said.

"And what's mine is yours," Fili replied and scooped the pile of crumbs into his mouth.

As he chewed, others of the group flocked to the only light to be seen. They gathered 'round the tree in which Holly and Fili sat and greeted Holly, glad she was awake and aware once again.

One by one each member was given a little pile of lembas crumbs. They had to supply their own water, Fili would not offer his hidden water skins up for sharing. Holly looked far more pale than she usually did, and she needed the water far more than any of them, as dwarves were a sturdy race.

Soon everyone settled down and decided sleep would be the best thing. And then they'd reconnoiter in the morning and try to find the path again.

* * *

Fili groaned into Holly's hair. He blinked himself awake, it was still dark, but he looked around anyway. Pushing himself up on his elbow he observed the others rising and looking around.

Voices. Fili sighed. He knew they would be off again. He knew it was insanity, but there was nothing he could do to stop them. He could only hope to keep pace with everyone else and not lose them.

"Fee?" Kili whispered behind him.

"Aye?" Fili asked and turned.

"There's another light," he said.

"Aye," Fili replied on a sigh. "Get up then. They'll follow it soon enough."

"What's happening?" Holly asked softly and shifted.

"There's another light," Fili said down to her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "And voices. We must rise and go with them."

"Why?" she asked.

"We will lose them if we don't stay with them," he replied.

"Ugh, okay," she groaned as Fili let her go. They strapped on their packs and headed out quickly, following the others.

"This isn't the wisest thing we've ever done," Kili said.

"It's not," Fili agreed and squeezed Holly's hand. She looked down at them in the darkness, barely making them out as they walked three abreast behind the others.

"Who will go this time?" Dori asked, not bothering to lower his voice as the talking of the elves was rather loud and they were not all that close.

"Bilbo went before," Nori said.

"He should go again, then," Ori reasoned.

"Someone else should go, I think," Bilbo said. "They didn't seem to like me before and I can't see how a few hours would change their minds."

But before anyone could be elected, Thorin stepped out into the ring of light. The light went out and everything fell to darkness. Again panic ensued and everyone scrambled to find everyone else. The elves silently fled. And then they were alone in the clearing, in pitch blackness again.

"Is this what happened last time?" Holly asked Fili, she'd not let his hand go. And Fili had grabbed onto Kili's sleeve, lest he try and escape too.

"Aye, the same," Fili said. Holly turned on her flashlight and shined it around.

"Come on," she said and tugged on his hand. "Let's go see."

"Aye?" Fili asked and smirked.

"Aye," Holly replied and tugged him along, Kili squealed and followed along in Fili's wake.

"Where's your flashlight Kee?" Fili asked.

"In my pack," Kili answered. "If I'd had a chance, I would have got it out." Fili chuckled.

"They only left crumbs," Holly said as she ran the light over the table. A few overturned bowls and tipped over goblets were left.

"These wood elves are a messy lot," Fili observed as he came up beside her.

"And greedy too," Bombur said as he approached the table. "Not a leg of lamb, nor a piece of ham or roast beef."

"Well... if they're like the elves of Rivendell, it was probably all vegetables anyway," Holly remarked.

"Ah, well, fie on them!" Bombur said and walked off, leaving them to the empty table.

"Now that we've seen what there is to see, we must gather elsewhere," Dwalin said from behind them. The three of them turned to look at him. But Dwalin was not looking at them, he was scanning the area. "Lad, have ye seen Thorin?" he asked in a low tone to Fili.

Fili blinked up at Dwalin. "No, I haven't seen him," he shook his head and looked to Kili. Kili also shook his head and Holly shrugged.

"He was with us earlier," she said and the others nodded.

"Hmmphf, I'll take that, Laddie," he said gruffly and took the flashlight right out of Kili's hand.

Kili was too shocked to protest. He wouldn't have said anything anyway. But he frowned as he watched Dwalin go, the light bouncing around before him as he walked off.

"Now what?" Holly asked and yawned.

"Follow Dwalin, of course," Fili said and nodded. Holly turned to see others of the group also following Dwalin out of the clearing.

"And where will we go?" Kili asked softly as the three of them set off to be with the group.

"Anywhere but here, I reckon," Fili said. No one said anything else for a time. Fili suspected that Dwalin had chosen the spot he had because it was sufficiently far from the elves' feast spot, but close enough to stay in the area in case Uncle was in trouble.

"We take a count," Dwalin said. "Then we sleep. Balin, you count heads."

"Aye," Balin said as he went around the group and came up with fourteen instead of fifteen.

"Who are we missing?" Ori asked.

"Thorin," Dwalin supplied to the gasps of many.

"He wouldn't abandon us, would he?" Ori asked, surprised.

"Nay, Laddie," Balin said and looked to Dwalin. Dwalin shook his head.

"He's not left us," Dwalin said. "Something's happened to him."

Holly bit her lip, feeling guilty all of a sudden. She hadn't done as the lady in her dream had said. She knew they were still in jeopardy and she hadn't kept her eye on all three of them. But then how could she have?


	69. Chapter 69

a/n: A big welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx, Love Is A Fast Song, ShadowKnight, Dorisangel, RedFireCandy 

* * *

Thorin had struggled against the elves, but he knew it was futile. He was bound hand and foot and a sack put over his head. He was carried through the forest. He twisted and squirmed to get away, but their hands on him were like steel bands and would not let him go. Nor would they say anything to him.

They spoke in hushed whispers in their vile elvish tongue.

He was ready to spit hot nails by the time they dumped him on the floor of the elf king's throne room. They unhooded him and he looked around from his crumpled heap on the floor. Hands lifted him to stand.

Meanwhile, the uppity elven king watched. A smirk on his face. He lounged on his twisted throne, elevated up so high, Thorin had to crane his neck to see the vile elf.

"What do you in my wood?" the elf king asked in haughty tones.

"I was seeking a safe passage through," Thorin replied, trying to keep a rein on his temper.

"What leave had you to pass through on my path?" the elf king asked. He sounded bored.

"The Old Forest Road was not safe," Thorin answered simply.

"Why do you seek passage through my forest?" the elf king asked, taking a different approach to get the answers he sought.

"Traveling to Laketown," Thorin replied, purposely not mentioning Erebor. Perhaps the elf king did not know about the portents.

"Laketown," the elf king mumbled. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. He stood and paced in front of the throne, but then changed direction quickly and came down the dais stairs.

"Tell me, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror," the elf king said as he bent over Thorin.

"King Under the mountain," Thorin snarled at Thranduil.

The elf king smirked. "Oh, yes," he said. He tilted his head and spoke, "How can you be king when you have no kingdom?"

Thorin snarled. "That will be remedied," he said.

"But you're still not the king," Thranduil pouted mockingly down at Thorin. "You have yet to be coronated. Isn't that right?"

Thorin didn't answer.

"And I would object anyway," Thranduil said lightly. "You lost your mountain to a dragon." He chuckled. "You don't deserve Erebor."

Thorin growled again. "You are no Khazad," he hissed. " _Hufûnmêzun saln nêaya aklat habâr_."

Thranduil sniffed and turned away. "What does the king under the mountain seek in Laketown?"

"A hot meal," Thorin replied coolly, though he did not feel at all cool. He shifted and rolled his shoulders.

"Why did you and your people seek to harass my people?" the elf king asked now.

"We were hungry," Thorin said. "And lost."

"I think not," the elf king replied. "I think you sought to do my people harm. Your hatred of my people is great."

"If the hatred is great, it is only your own fault that it is so," Thorin said darkly. He knew Thranduil hadn't forgotten the happenings between the two kingdoms.

The elf king glared at Thorin. He could see the rage building up in the elf.

"Bah!" the elf king replied as he turned his back on Thorin. "Take him away." He flipped his hand in a dismissive gesture and Thorin was elfhandled roughly out of the throne room. The elf king's back still to him.

* * *

Fili woke to a strange sort of brightness and an odd sensation that surrounded him. He ached all over and thought he would vomit, though he had little in his stomach to expel. He blinked, but could make out only something white covering his eyes. He could barely breathe, and he felt like he was suffocating. He squirmed, trying to free himself.

He tried to speak, but his mouth was covered in the... stuff, too. So he listened to whatever it was climbing above him. He could feel the vibrations and someone touching him.

"Fili?" it was Master Baggins above him, speaking softly. "Fili, is that you?" He was cutting something, Fili could feel the vibrations of the blade. And suddenly Fili's face was partially free. He opened his eyes and blinked. Bilbo's face swam and flickered above him, as through a haze.

"Aye, it's me," he said through the sticky mesh.

"You don't look so good," Bilbo said and frowned down at him.

"And I don't feel so good," Fili replied weakly. "What's happened?"

"Spiders," Bilbo said and looked around. "I... wandered off for just a moment, and when I returned, the spiders were taking you all up into the web." He spoke as he cut Fili free from the sticky webbing.

"How did they do this?" Fili asked.

"They pounced on you all at once," he said. "You'll likely be in more pain in a bit."

"Hmm, yes," Fili said and took Bilbo's hand to get him up on the branch where Bilbo sat. He swayed backwards and Bilbo steadied him.

"And now you can help me," Bilbo said and smiled a little, relieved that he wasn't alone any longer.

"How long were we like this?" Fili asked as he carefully moved to the next bundle along the branch.

"More than a day," Bilbo said. "They were hovering, waiting and talking."

Fili said nothing for a full minute as he thought about that, he must have imagined it, his head was still swimming from the poison. "Talking spiders?" Fili asked finally, slowly, shaking his head. "Did you say talking spiders?"

"Yes," Bilbo said as the bundle he'd been working on bounced down to the ground and landed in the grass with a thud. "I seem to recall..." Bilbo thought and frowned, trying to remember. "That brown wizard..."

"Radagast," Fili supplied.

"Yes! That's it, Radagast... he mentioned spiders," Bilbo said and nodded.

Fili frowned and wondered why Bilbo mentioned Radagast. He continued working.

Instead of hacking his bundle down, Fili cut away the web at the face. Nori, he sliced the thick rope of silk and let him fall. Bilbo moved around to cut the next bundle.

At Fili's fourth bundle, he began to grow worried. "Where is she?" he asked softly to no one in particular. Perhaps he'd missed her. His head swam and he swayed on the branch.

"They've come back," Bilbo said. Fili looked over his shoulder at the hobbit and down to where Bilbo was looking.

The spiders. They'd come back. Clicking and whispering. Pincers moving ominously.

"We must hurry," Fili said and went back to work to get the rest of the company down off the branch.

* * *

Holly woke when she landed. And not long after, something landed ontop of her. She squirmed to unseat whatever it was until she was free of the added burden.

She didn't know where she was or what had happened. Only that she could not see. But this time it was different from the dark blindness that had overtaken her. This time it was a fuzzy brightness. And she couldn't breathe in whatever thing she was encased.

She squirmed some more until the casing had bunched up on one side. She freed the hunting knife she wore on her belt and she sawed at the casing. When she'd made a big enough hole, she slithered out and sat up.

Sitting up was a mistake. Her stomach churned. Her head swam. She blinked against the threatening nausea. Taking a few calming lungfuls of air, she sat and caught her bearings and gathered her wits, assessing the situation.

But the harder she tried to focus, the worse things became. She shook her head at the scene before her. Spiders. Giant spiders. The ones Radagast had mentioned.

They flickered and shimmered in her vision. She looked around and up at the trees. Everything seemed to have an ethereal quality, unlike the parts of the forest where they had been. This place seemed unusually strange. Deeper and darker than where they had been previously.

Holly brought her thoughts back to the danger at hand. The spiders. She knew some spiders could get big enough to eat birds, but the size of these spiders went way beyond that. Larger than a horse, or a hippo, perhaps an elephant. They clicked as they moved towards her and the others bundled on the grass between the trees.

She knew enough to realize she had to do something. She couldn't just sit back and let the spiders eat her friends, or her for that matter. Although she felt very much like doing just that as her head fogged up again.

She shook it off and looked around for her pack and sword. But they were nowhere to be found. She was defenseless except for the knife. But the knife wouldn't be much use against a giant spider.

Continuing to look around her, she found a small broken branch, but it was long enough to be a weapon. She cut off the leaves and quickly sharpened the end to a point and then she stood on shaking legs. She panted and grimaced as she moved away from the bundles on the ground.

"Holly!" she heard Fili cry down from the tree overhead. But then one of the spiders jumped forward. The spider moved to his left, wanting to circle Holly. But Holly moved that way, too. Not letting him any closer to her friends than what he already was. She held her weapon forward to fend the spider away.

It clicked at her. The others clicked, too, in reply to the first. There were some on the ground and some up in the trees, waiting.

And then Bilbo was at her side. "Where's Fili?" she asked.

"Cutting the others out," Bilbo replied. "He's not good for much else." But Holly thought she wasn't good for much at the moment, either.

"What happened?" she asked as they kept their eyes on the spiders while Fili worked behind them.

"They snuck up on you all while you were sleeping," Bilbo said. "Pounced as neat as you please."

"And where were you?" she asked. "How did you escape?"

Bilbo sighed and frowned. "I... I put the ring on and disappeared," he said and cleared his throat. He smiled a bit then grimaced at the spiders. "I was able to avoid them and watch.'

"Good thing, I reckon," she said.

"Yes," Bilbo said and nodded. "I- I couldn't let you all die. They've come so far."

"Ye-" but Holly's words were cut off by the spider in front of them. It jumped forward suddenly and was upon them. It went for Bilbo first.

Holly was about to strike when another spider pounced on her. Nipping at her with its pincers, clicking. Always clicking.

"A tasty morsel," it rasped. "Not as big as that other one. But you'll do." It made more clicking sounds.

"The hell I will," Holly said and waved the stick in the spider's face.

"Hold still," it said. "And I'll make this as painless as possible." And more clicking.

"Not on your life," Holly said and thrust the sharpened stick in the spider's giant eye. It screamed and reared back, pincers working, front legs flailing. It screamed and landed on all eight legs again, blind in one eye. It moved toward her again, but again Holly jabbed it in the other of it's larger eyes this time.

She hadn't a thought for what Bilbo was doing. But hopefully he was holding his own.

Her spider lunged for her, partially blind. Holly moved back and tripped, she landed flat on her back. Raising the stick just in time, Holly impaled the giant arachnid as it came down on her.

She lay there, stunned for a moment, while the spider crushed the wind from her. Her head swam again, her stomach churned. More clicking from the tree above.

Bilbo grunted as he shoved at the spider. "Fili! A hand, if you would," Bilbo called to the dwarf. Fili soon came, Holly could see he was looking as well as she felt. He was pale, he smiled down at her just before he laid chubby hands to the side of the spider and together the two moved the beast enough that holly could slide from under its bulk.

"Thanks," she said and sat up. Fili knelt in front of her, concern etching his pale face. He cupped her cheeks.

"They're moving off now," Bilbo said looking away, a little uncomfortable. "But they'll be back soon enough."

"Aye," Holly said softly and smiled at Fili. She felt like she was having trouble breathing.

Fili moved in closer, his hands still cupping her cheeks. He pulled himself in for a kiss. His lips nipped hers, eyes closed. He sighed.

Bilbo squeaked, "I'll just... Ummm... Go help the others." Half panicking, half scandalized, Bilbo bounded away to join the group.

"You're all sticky," Holly said softly after Bilbo left them, she tried to pick some of the web from the fur on Fili's coat.

"Aye," he said and sighed. "I'm afraid it will never come out."

Holly giggled and worked at picking the little bit of web from his hair while Fili fussed with his mustache, trying to pick out the web.

"I feel like death," Fili said and closed his eyes. Holly kissed his forehead softly.

"It will be better soon," she said. "I hope."

"Aye," Fili replied and nodded. He sighed. "I'm going to have to cut them."

"Cut what?" she asked and frowned.

"My braids," he said and lifted one of the mustache braids.

"You're lucky you had your hood up last night when you went to sleep," she said, looking at his hair, which had mostly remained free of the web, except for the ends that had worked forward and into the web.

"Aye," he replied. "You too." He observed Holly's hair. Only the ends in front were sticky, but she had a piece of web stuck to her hairline at her forehead. "But still... lend me your knife."

"No," she said, refusing. "We'll figure something out. Besides, there are others that need help. We shouldn't fuss with our appearance when friends are unwell."

Fili nodded. "I reckon it can wait a while," he said and looked around him at the others. He sighed. She was right, he shouldn't be so vain. He'd never been vain before, so why now?

"What's wrong?" she asked softly and cupped his sticky cheek. Even his short beard had web in it.

When he looked down and said nothing, Holly bit her lip. "It has to do with your mustache, doesn't it," it wasn't really a question.

"Aye," Fili said and looked up at her again. "I just feel unwell, that is all." He couldn't admit that he always wanted to look his best for her, and the mere thought of cutting off his mustache braids sent a wave of anxiety through him.

Every dwarrow took special pride in the hair of his head and face. Special care was always used when grooming, especially to show to their _Amral_.

Likewise, every dwarrowdam admired their menfolk's hair. Every dwarrowdam also took special pride in her own hair, grooming and preening. Hair beads, combs, chains, and ribbons.

Fili bit his lip as he considered Holly. She only wore the clip he had given her, and the single braid in the back that he'd put there. When he'd first seen her, and every other time after that, she'd worn it down and un-ornamented.

"Come, we have friends to help," she said.

"Aye," Fili replied and moved away from her. He held his hands out to her and assisted her to stand. "That was some fighting you did."

"It wasn't much," Holly replied and shrugged.

"Very resourceful with the stick," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said and squeezed his hand before they parted.

Each went their own way, checking on the others, pulling web away. Sitting them up, sharing water.

* * *

Hufûnmêzun saln nêaya aklat habâr - Your protests fall not on hearing ears. Or... lalala! I can't hear you!


	70. Chapter 70

a/n: A big welcome to the new story favoriters and followers. Honeybunny0114, LuckyAnna, Liahna T'Riah

The EarthSong, you're right, she'd be okay with it. But Fili would be traumatized, I think.

Kelwtim2spar, in the book, Fili had to completely shave. But here he only has to trim up his little beard, so we're all spared the ongoing moaning and worrying that Fili would do. :) 

Also, sorry for the late update on this. Life got a little in the way.

* * *

Once they had all gathered their wits about them and felt a little better, they moved off. Bilbo led them back to their overnight campsite where their their packs and weapons were still, laying untouched and forgotten. Spiders had no need for packs and waterskins.

Fili had leaned heavily on Holly as they walked. She thought at one point he would faint and not be able to go any further. So when they reached their camp and packs, she was relieved. She eased Fili down at the base of a tree and he leaned against her once she sat next to him.

"Oin," Holly called as she stroked Fili's hair.

"Aye, Lass?" he asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Do you have any kingsfoil?" she asked. She didn't know if it would help, but it couldn't hurt to try. "And some of your salve."

"Oh, aye," Oin said and nodded as he searched through his medicine kit. He produced a fistful of the dried plant and passed it to Holly as she hadn't indicated what she wanted him to do with it. A moment later he produced a pot of salve.

Holly accepted both items. She pulled off a sprig of the plant that had a tiny shriveled white flower and a few leaves. She bent it and pinched it between her finger and thumb then opened Fili's mouth as he was leaning very heavily on her.

The others were in no better states than Fili. He groaned when Holly put the sprig between his lip and teeth.

"Suck on that for a bit," she said. "It might help."

"Might I try some?" Bofur asked, looking very pale and very miserable himself. Holly nodded and did the same for him, but let him put it in his own mouth. Then Kili's hand was there, asking for a bit and soon everyone else followed.

The plant seemed to revive them all a to some degree, Holly included. Until they were ready to discuss matters.

"What do we do now?" Holly asked as she rummaged through her pack. She produced a comb.

The plant had helped, but she was still tired, just not as nauseated and poisoned and on the brink of disaster. As she waited for an answer she turned Fili to face her.

"If we stay here, the spiders will come again," Fili reasoned softly. He frowned at Holly, wondering what she was up to.

"Aye," everyone agreed.

Holly began removing the beads from Fili's moustache. He frowned when she put some of Oin's salve in the braids.

"We search for the path," Dwalin said.

"But what about Thorin?" Ori asked.

"He'll find the path and meet us there," Dwalin said in a tone that left no doubt in anyone's mind.

Holly massaged the salve into Fili's braids, beard and the bits of his hair where the spider web still stuck. He smiled, seeing what she was doing. She applied her comb to his braids first. She worked the web out of his hair.

"But which way?" Balin asked.

But no one seemed to know the answer to that. "We're lost, well and good," Gloin grumped

"We should go east," Nori said.

"Why east?" Dori asked with a frown.

When Holly was done with his hair, he took up the salve and worked it through the bits of her hair that had web.

"How will we get the salve out?" Fili whispered to her as the other conversation carried on around them.

"Soap and water, I hope," she whispered back and bit her lip. She watched as Fili cared for her hair. She smiled. He grinned.

"Because we were headed east, we'll come out on the other side," Nori replied to his brother's question.

"But we won't find the path if we go east," Balin said.

"Does it matter if we find the path?"

"So long as we find our way out."

"But what about Thorin?"

Holly looked down at Fili. Fili looked up at her and shrugged. "I don't think we're going anywhere for a bit," he said and looked around.

By the time Holly was done de-webbing Fili, and Fili had de-webbed Holly, the others that weren't talking had caught on to their actions. They passed the pot of salve around to each dwarf, each taking some and rubbing it into their hair. Her comb was also passed around until everyone was web free, or almost so.

While the others were talking, Holly had leaned in to Fili and stole a kiss. Fili smiled and cupped her cheek. She ran her thumb over his lips when she pulled back. Fili sighed, his warm breath brushed Holly's thumb. He kissed the pad, his eyes meeting hers.

"And if we're all done fussing over our beards, we head off now," Dwalin said, breaking their moment. They both sighed.

"But I'm hungry," Bombur whined.

Dwalin sighed. "Lassie, have ye anymore of those crumbs?" he asked.

"Yes," Holly said, pulling herself away from Fili. She rummaged through her pack again to pull out another of the lembas bundles.

After they had all been fed, Dwalin gave the order to head out once again.

Dwalin led the group from their campsite, not that it was much of a campsite for they had not made a fire, thinking it would lure the spiders from hiding.

Balin walked with Dwalin and they all went in pairs, keeping eyes out on both sides of them and to the rear in the case of Fili and Holly who were at the end of the line of travelers.

"Will we ever find the path again?" Dori asked in a whine, which was unusual for him.

"It seems unlikely," Nori grumped.

"Keep walking," Balin ordered.

"I don't want to keep walking," Bombur moaned. "I want to stay here. I'll not go any farther." And then the round dwarf sat down. Just plopped right down in the grass and crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. Like a petulant child.

"Get up," Dwalin said and sighed as he stomped back to where Bombur had sat. The others behind him had stopped, as had the ones in front and were now turned to watch.

"I'll not!" Bombur said, not looking at Dwalin.

"Get up, or we'll leave ye here," Dwalin said.

"Fine," Bombur said. "I'll just lay here and dream about home. And food. Real food."

"Ugh!" Dwalin said and stomped back to the head of the group.

"What should we do?" Holly whispered to Fili. Dwalin had continued walking and the group was following, willing to leave Bombur behind. All except for Bofur, Bifur, and Kili. Even Bilbo had left, casting glances back over his shoulder at them, worried they'd be left behind. To give Bilbo credit, he did lag far behind the group, hesitant on what he should do.

"We can't leave him here," Fili said and stepped up to the sitting dwarf. He knelt down beside him.

"Come on, Bombur," Fili said and put his hand on the other dwarf's shoulder. "We'll not leave you behind."

"Go on, leave me," Bombur said and his frown deepened. "I'm tired."

"Why are you tired?" Fili asked. "We haven't been walking too long this morning."

"I'm tired of traveling," Bombur said. "Of this... this whole thing. I wish we were there already. I don't like this forest."

"No one likes this forest," Holly said then as she joined the two in the grass. "Except the spiders."

Bombur chuckled a little, but frowned again.

"Come on, _nadad_ ," Bofur said and kicked his brother's boot. "Let's go."

"No," Bombur said and shook his head.

Bofur sighed and frowned. "This isn't like you," he said softly.

"I don't think this is much like any of us," Fili said.

"I've not been feeling myself, either," Kili admitted and frowned.

"Me either," Holly agreed, she bit her lip. "Bombur, the sooner you get up, the sooner we can be out of here."

Bombur sighed.

"Do you really want to be eaten by spiders?" she asked.

Bombur whimpered.

"If you get up now..." she began, thinking of what to say. What to bribe him with. "I'll bake you a great big cake."

"Cake?" Bombur asked, eyes wide. But then he frowned. "How? We have no food, no flour, no sugar nor honey."

"At the first opportunity, I'll bake you a cake," she said.

"You promise?" Bombur asked.

"I promise," she said and nodded. Bombur's face split in a grin and he nodded.

* * *

The six stragglers had almost caught up to the leaders of the group when they heard shouts and screams. Unearthly sounds. And clicking, lots of clicking.

"Spiders," Fili said and withdrew his swords from their scabbards on his back. Holly did the same with her weapon, as did Kili. In unison they all ran into the fray of dwarves and spiders.

Swords flashing, legs flying. Screaming and jumping. Black blood oozed.

At first, Holly didn't notice the elves that had joined the fight. As soon as she had, the fighting stopped. The spiders lay dead or dying. And the company was surrounded, elvish swords drawn on them.

* * *

Fili wanted to cross the space that separated himself and Holly, but he didn't want the elves to single him out particularly. So he stayed where he was, near Kili, and did nothing.

"Drop your weapons," one of the elves ordered. Hesitantly each member of the company did so as they exchanged looks with each other.

"What do they mean to do?" Kili whispered to him.

"Prisoners," Fili answered simply. He swallowed hard.

They were searched for more weapons, though not thoroughly. Fili was heartened to know he had three more blades that the questing hands missed.

Then they were pushed and shoved and jostled around, herded in the direction the elves wanted them to go. And they walked, compliant, weaponless and without a clue as to what would happen next.

After a half hour of walking, hoods were produced and slipped over their heads. They were warned not to peek. Though none of the dwarves really knew why the place they were being taken should be such a secret since they knew they would never find it again. Each dwarf knowing that Mirkwood forest was the most confounding place in all of Middle Earth.

Fili knew they crossed a bridge. He could hear water rushing underneath them, and to the right of them from a great height it fell to the river below. Then they entered a great, dark, enclosed space. He could feel the dappled sunlight and see it through the hood.

The atmosphere of this new place was different than the feeling of the forest. Hard tiles under his feet, they were smooth, possibly shiny. And the air smelled different, too. Cleaner, purer than the forest, which was odd, since the forest was an open place and this place now was enclosed.

A heavy door closed behind them.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: I apologize for such a terribly long, unannounced hiatus. I found myself in a place where I didn't want to write, I couldn't go on. But now I'm back. I have it all written, all in the can. Done. I just need to upload it and publish it. Which I will do (barring death or computer breakdown). Promise.

Hopefully some of you are still with me. :)

* * *

Holly jumped at the slamming of the heavy wood door behind them. She jerked her head around to see, but of course she couldn't, not with the hood still in place.

Hands were on her shoulders, turning her back around to the front, to face whatever it was that was there. Waiting. She could sense it, whatever it was, whoever it was. It wasn't nice, it wasn't friendly, it wasn't welcoming. But of course, they were blindfolded, no one who welcomes their guests would blindfold them. She could feel the anger, the rage, the... condescension in the presence.

The hand that grasped her hood to remove it also grasped her hair and tugged. She grimaced and was rubbing the spot, not looking at whatever it was, when the voice spoke to them.

That got her attention, she looked up, way up. A silver and white clad figure stood on a high dais in front of a throne made of... branches, vines. But not really. It was carved with an elegant hand and swept up from the dias to fan skyward in the back.

The silver clad elf stood just to the side of the throne, looking down at them as he spoke. Holly shook her head and tried to focus on what he was saying and not his menacing presence, for all that it was also elegant and graceful.

"What were you doing in my forest?" the figure asked them.

But no one said anything. He frowned.

"I expected so much more from you," he said. But Holly wondered why he should expect anything from them, he didn't know any of them. Did he? But no, elves were the enemies of the dwarves. Holly thought that maybe this one in particular was more enemy than others, being that he was located so close to Erebor.

She wished now that she'd gotten more details out of the company.

"What have we done to deserve this?" Balin asked, assuming the role of leader, with a glance to Dwalin. Holly thought, since Fili was the heir, he should be leader now, not Dwalin or Balin. She cast a glance at Fili, who was standing still, a blank look on his face, though his eyes were searching all around them.

But Holly considered for a moment. Perhaps this was best. Protect the heir, if Thorin was dead, then Fili would need protection from this elf that seemed so angry with them.

"You were in my forest without permission," the elf said. He wore a crown of twigs and leaves, all golds, reds, and coppers.

For all of his hauteur and his elegance, his silver robe and red-copper crown did nothing for his complexion, Holly thought.

"We became lost in your forest. Were those spiders your pets that you are angry we killed them?" Balin asked. Holly shook the thoughts of this elf's wardrobe choices from her mind, there were more serious matters at hand.

"It is a crime to be in my realm without permission," the head elf said. "You used my road. You pursued my people three times."

Balin couldn't deny that they had approached, so he said nothing to deny or defend their reasons.

"To ask for food!" Holly said, her hackles suddenly up. "You would see us starve!"

"To what purpose were you on my path?" the elf asked, focusing on her now. Something she probably didn't want to happen.

"We only sought to avoid the ocrs on the Forest Road," she said. "But you didn't ask that. Why we didn't use that road instead of your foul path!"

The elf cocked his head to one side as he looked at her. Someone tried to shush Holly, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Do you intend to kill us now?" she asked. "For trespassing as you so mildly put it?"

The elf was making his way down from his dais. Holly gulped.

"Holly, what are you doing?" Fili asked in a whisper.

"I- I don't know," she answered and flicked Fili a glance. "Too late now to take back those words, huh?"

"Aye," Balin said softly.

The head elf came and assessed Holly, eyeing her up and down. Considering her. Measuring her. Fili watched, eyes narrowed on the crowned elf. Fili knew this was Thranduil, the king of the Greenwood- now Mirkwood- elves. The cause of so many of their troubles, he had added to that list by taking them prisoner now.

"Imprisonment is no just measure for trespassing," Holly said.

"Oh? Says who?" the elf asked.

"Says me," she replied. "And the laws of my home. Which I can safely say are more civil than yours."

"But you are not in your homeland any longer," the elf replied smugly. "You're in my homeland and I make the laws."

"A fine," Holly said.

"A fine?" the elf asked and frowned.

"Aye," she said. "Payment for the broken law, that was not posted, by the way. Then you let us pass through."

"Posted?" the elf asked.

Holly sighed. "A sign," she said. "You know... put it up on a sign 'No Trespassing'. 'Violators will be prosecuted or fined'."

The elf chuckled. "A fine," he said and looked at the other elves. "A fine, she says."

There was a moment when the other elves chuckled softly to themselves and the mood was slightly lightened. But then he turned and stared down at her, venom in his gaze and his voice as he spoke again. "All the white gems in Erebor," he said.

"Pardon?" Holly asked as Balin and Dori gasped softly.

"The white gems of Erebor, the _Gilith Mîrath_ " the elf said. "They are my due. They are mine, you give them to me, I release you." [trans: starlight jewels]

Holly blinked up at the elf. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" she asked, forgetting her language.

The elf shrugged.

"And why in hell do you think they are due you?" she asked.

"Because they are mine," the elf said.

"How do you figure that?" she asked and frowned. "If they came from Erebor... they belong to the dwarves who mined them."

The elf sucked in a sharp breath, as if Holly spoke a blasphemy.

"They have always belonged to me," he said finally after a few heartbeats.

"Do you have mineral rights?" she asked.

The elf blinked down at her. "What?" he asked and frowned.

"Mineral... rights," she said slowly. "A document, signed by more than just yourself, notarized by the law of both... ummm... kingdoms... by whatever ruler you have and the current King of Erebor that says you have mineral rights for those white stones?"

"Well... no," he said and frowned.

"Then your claim is not valid," she said and shrugged. "There's nothing we can do."

The elf paced back and forth before the group, seething. Frowning. He would look up at her, frown, and continue pacing. Suddenly he stopped and spoke.

"Take them away," he said and waved a dismissive hand. When the elves made move to usher them all away, he stopped the one behind Holly. "Leave her."

Fili gasped, Kili turned, eyes wide. The others also didn't like that idea at all.

"You are not one of them," Fili heard Thranduil say to Holly as they were ushered from the room. "Tell me what you do in my wood."

"Seeking passage," she said. "To... Laketown." Because that was the next stop on their journey.

He frowned at her. "Don't play stupid with me, Leithandrann," he said softly, hovering close. Holly gasped. How did he know that name?

She frowned up at him.

"I know," he said. "I know more than you'd like me to know, wizard spawn."

"I take it you don't like wizards," she said.

"They're a nosy, meddling lot," he said. "I don't like dwarves either. Your leader... is just as I remember him, no better than his grandfather." He paced slowly in front of her, thinking.

"You will deliver the _Gilith Mîrath_ to me," he said as he turned back to her. "The White Gems of Lasgalen." The last was said softly, a musing tone.

"And how do you think I could do that?" she asked, curious to know what he would say.

"When Erebor is reclaimed, you will find the white stones and deliver them to me," he said and shrugged. As if it would be as easy as that.

"So you'd have me steal them?" she asked.

"When you put it that way, yes," he said and shrugged.

"You're delusional," Holly said and sighed.

The elf chuckled and stepped up to her. "And I will take what you have," he said and parted her hoodie with one finger. He revealed the stone in the leather mesh bag Fili had made for her.

"W- why?" she asked, throat dry suddenly. He was going to take her stone. She frowned.

"A trade," he said as he eyed the blue stone.

"No, that wasn't the deal," she said and backed away, but she couldn't go far, there was the elf behind her, his hands went back to her shoulders, keeping her still. She began to feel a rising panic.

When the elf said nothing, she continued. "Those white stones for our freedom," she said. "Nothing more."

"No, I think there is more," the elf said and bent a little bit to look at the stone a little better.

A slow smile spread over his face. Slowly his hand reached out to take it. Fingers pulling on the strap, bringing it out of the shadow of Holly's hoodie. His hand slid down...

Then he was blown backwards, his hand on fire. Eyes wide with horror he watched his hand burn.

Holly watched not only his burning hand, but his face changed. He only had half a face, the left side was gone, revealing bare teeth with no lips or any other skin.

And then suddenly everything was back to normal. His face was whole and his hand no longer burned. He looked from his hand to Holly, glaring at her.

"Take her way," he growled.

Holly was shoved away and she stumbled. The elf pushed her to the large wood door. Another elf was there and opened the door and then closed it heavily behind them when they were out in the hall.

The elf said nothing as he ushered her to her new home.

She had a feeling that her conversation with the elf leader wasn't finished. She didn't know exactly what she would do when that conversation came again. The only thing she could do was defend herself, but that could get her killed.


	72. Chapter 72

Fili looked around him as they were herded down the hall. This place was nothing like Rivendell. Where Rivendell was airy and light, this place was dark and heavy. A brooding atmosphere. Fili wondered if it had always been like this.

They were led down, and down again. It got darker and darker with each level down. They arrived at their destination and the cell doors were open.

Kili, being first, got the cell right at the stairs. But by the time Fili went through the line of cells, he was way down the line. The room hadn't straight walls, it was curved, a flat circle, he would call it. His cell was such that he could see the stairs, he could also see Kili's cell.

He was stripped of his last three knives. They were thrown in a pile with the remnants of their last days of travel through Mirkwood.

Fili tried not to flinch when the cell door slammed heavily behind him. He turned quickly and ran back to the bars and shook them, frustrated. He growled and pressed his face to the bars to watch the happenings outside. He sank to the floor and tried to block out the dispair that was forming in the pit of his stomach.

Holly frowned as she was lead through the spacious yet dark 'palace' or whatever it was. Winding stairs, up and down from the level they were on. She was lead down and down, until the light no longer reached.

Stopping suddenly, she took in what she saw. An ovoid room, surrounded by barred doors. The prison or dungeon, she didn't know which. They were cells. She could see figures in the cells, dimly lit by the torches in the walls. A pile of belongings was in the middle of the room.

Holly was pushed along. Faces came to be pressed to the bars to watch her pass. She counted only twelve familiar faces and no others. The members of the company were the only occupants of the cells.

"Holly," Fili said, looking up at her, his face caught what little light there was from a torch on the wall. He put his hand out to her, but was too late to touch her. She turned to look at him, but the elf shoved her into a cell as he removed her backpack.

The doorway was barely tall enough, and she nearly scraped the top of her head on it. The door slammed behind her and her backpack was tossed into the pile with everyone else's things.

"Holly?" it was Fili again, it came out barely a whisper. He was two cells down. He'd waited until the elf that escorted her had left.

"Fili," Holly replied.

"Are... are you well?" Fili asked, his hands gripped the bars, the edges cutting into his fingers. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," she said softly. "Just..."

"Just what?" Fili asked.

"Just..." she sighed.

"What?" Fili asked. "You can tell me."

"He tried to take my stone," she said.

"What?" Balin asked. "Why?"

"To trade," she said softly.

"Trade for what?" Gloin asked.

"His white stones," she said. "The ones in Erebor."

"Aye," Balin said. "Thranduil has lusted after the _Gilith Mîrath_ for an age, it seems."

"He called them the White Gems of Lasgalen," she said. "He... he wants me to steal them."

"What do you mean, steal them?" Dwalin asked, Holly knew there was a scowl on his face.

"Just what I said," Holly said and pressed her face to the bars. She could only see the faces pressed to the first few cells, Kili, Bombur, Dwalin, and Bifur. "Once Erebor is reclaimed, he wants me to take the stones and bring them to him."

She sighed and the others mumbled their hatred of the elf.

"Then... then he tried to take my stone as collateral," she said softly. "He got burned."

"Burned?" Fili asked. "How?"

"The stone," she said. "When he touched it to take it from me, it burned him. His hand was on fire and he fell back."

Balin chuckled. "Seems your stone has a mind of its own, Lass," he said and Holly knew there was a wide grin on the old dwarf's face.

She didn't tell them about his face.

"Has anyone seen Bilbo?" Ori asked softly after everyone had calmed down enough to think.

"No," Dori said.

"He's not here," Ori said.

"He wasn't with us when the elves came," Kili said.

"He escaped," Balin said.

"Perhaps he'll send for help," Dwalin said.

"Would he know how to?" Gloin asked.

Balin sighed. "No, probably not," he said. "Nor would he know who to ask."

"Beorn, perhaps," Oin said.

"Kili and I showed him how to send moth messages," Holly said. "Maybe he can find Gandalf that way." It was a long shot, but worth mentioning if it would give them hope.

"And Thorin is still missing," Dwalin said.

"Apparently... that dude... ummm... that elf has seen him," Holly said.

"What!?" a few of the dwarves all said at once.

"Tell us," Balin said.

"Well, that elf, he said that our leader is just as he remembered him," Holly said. "I take that to mean he's got Thorin, too."

"But he's not here," Kili said.

"He may have put Thorin somewhere else," Balin reasoned.

"I'm pretty sure that guy knows what's going on," Holly said softly.

"Aye, Lass," Bofur said. "He'd have to be a fool not to know."

"Aye," Dwalin said softly.

"Thranduil is no fool," Balin said. "Greedy and spiteful, but not a fool."

"Why does he want those stones?" Holly asked him.

"He feels they are his," Balin said.

"Why would he think that?" Kili asked.

"Because," Balin said. "Many years ago, Thráin the first, King Under the Mountain, gave the _Gilith Mîrath_ to Thranduil."

"Why would he do that?" Fili asked.

"Once, there was a great peace between the Greenwood and Erebor," Balin said. "The elves and dwarves were the only people in the region, and they relied upon each other. There were great feasts in Thranduil's halls, as well as the halls of Erebor. They were the golden days of Rhovanion. Those days lasted many years."

"What happened?" Kili asked. "Why did it stop?"

"Orcs were slowly taking over the region," Balin said. "Thorin the first thought it no longer safe to remain in Erebor. So he, along with all of Durin's, folk left."

"Where'd they go?" Holly asked.

"They went to the Grey Mountains," Balin said.

Holly thought about that for a couple of minutes. "So... if they lived in the Grey Mountains, when does Erebor come into play again?"

Balin chuckled a little before he continued the tale. "Gloin, the next king, ruled in the Grey Mountains."

"You guys really like to reuse names," Holly remarked.

"I'm the first Fili," Fili said.

"I'm the first Kili," Kili said.

Holly giggled.

"As I said, Gloin ruled in the Grey Mountains," Balin said, picking up the tale. "Oin also ruled our people in the Grey Mountains. Nain the second, and Dain the first. But after Dain died, his son Thror brought our people back to Erebor."

"Thror was our great-grandfather," Fili said.

"He was killed by Azog," Kili supplied.

"That ugly orc?" Holly asked.

"Aye," Fili said.

"They're all ugly," Kili said.

"It is much too gruesome a tale to tell," Balin said. "But back to your question about the golden days of Rhovanion. Once our people came back to Erebor, things were different. They brought the Arkenstone back with them."

"The Arkenstone," Holly said and frowned. "That's..."

"The stone that Master Baggins is to get from Smaug," Kili answered.

"But where did it come from?" she asked whoever would answer.

"From the heart of Erebor," Gloin said then. "It was mined during the reign of Thrain the first."

"It is the heirloom of the kings of Erebor," Fili said softly.

"Thorin needs the stone to truly rule Erebor," Balin said.

"I doubt that," Holly remarked.

"No, it is true," Balin said.

"A leader is proven by his knowledge to lead his people," Holly said. "Not by a highly pressurized, brightly faceted, carbon-based rock."

A few of the dwarves chuckled and snickered softly. Holly wondered if they were laughing at her. Since being in Middle Earth, having a king only be able to rule because he held a gem wouldn't be the first odd thing she'd heard about.

"The golden days of Rhovanion stopped when Thror took the gold sickness," Balin said, continuing his tale. "He refused to give Thranduil any more of the white stones mined."

"And then Smaug attacked," Dwalin said.

"And we were forced to flee," Gloin said. "Thror lost the Arkenstone."

"And it is still in Erebor, in the dragon hoard," Dori said. "Claimed by a fire drake."

After that conversation, after Holly was satisfied with the information she had, everyone settled down and waited.

"We're never going to get out of here," Bombur whined loudly, breaking the long-held silence that filled the large room, his voice echoed all around and up.

It was long after their jailers had brought dinner to them. It wasn't bad as far as food went, but Fili wondered if they were in another jail, another dungeon, what they would have eaten. But he tried not to think about it too much.

"Huh, wha?" one of the other dwarves startled awake. Another snorted himself into a coughing attack. Someone else groaned.

It had been hours since anyone had said anything. The silence was deafening. Fili dreaded the next coming days. They didn't know how long they would be held, whether or not Thranduil would question them again, or if he'd torture them.

It wasn't common for elves to be cruel. But there was always a first time.

"Someone tell us a story," Kili said and sighed.

Bofur chuckled. "Aye," he said. "Someone spin a tale for us."

"Holly should tell a story," Fili volunteered.

Kili chuckled from his cell somewhere down the row.

"I don't-"

"Sure you do," Kili said. "What about the one with the goats?"

"Again?" Holly asked, Fili chuckled softly and scooted closer to the bars so he could hear better if she chose to tell them a story.

"How about something else," Gloin said.

"Do you know the one about the Pig and the Eagle?" Oin asked.

"Ah, no, don't think I've ever heard that one," she said and Fili knew she was frowning.

"What about the Bear and the Maiden?" Bofur asked.

"No, I don't know that one either," Holly said. Which was just as well, Fili thought, because it was a little bit naughty. But he would liked to have heard her tell it, but maybe not among his friends. He grinned at the thought.

"What about the Oliphaunt and the Ocean?" Bombur asked.

"What on earth is an Oliphaunt?" Holly asked.

"Why... it's a... creature, big as a mountain!" Bofur said.

"With a great big nose and-"

"Two great huge teeth coming down-"

"And always angry-"

"Comes from the East," Ori finished off.

"Aye," a chorus of dwarves chimed in.

"Haven't you any oliphaunts where you live?" Balin asked.

"We call them elephants," Holly said. "But you all make them sound like fierce animals."

"They are very scary," Ori said.

"Well, I don't know the story of the Oliphaunt and the Ocean," Holly said.

"Oh," someone said sounding rather disappointed.

"I'll tell you about 'Hans my Hedgehog'," she said.

"You have a hedgehog?" Kili asked.

Holly laughed. "No, it's the name of a story," she said.

"Oh," Kili said.

"Go on and tell it, then," Gloin said.

"Very well," Holly said and paused, likely to recall the story, Fili thought. "Once upon a time," she began, Fili smiled. "There was a farmer and his wife. They lived happily in comfort. Except for one thing."

"What was that?" Kili asked.

"They had no children," she replied. "They desperately wanted a child. But were not able to have any."

"So sad," Oin said and tsked.

"After years of trying and seeing everyone else have children of their own," she said. "The farmer got angry. He screamed and yelled and ranted, stomping around. He said, 'I will have a child, even if it's only a hedgehog!'"

"Oh, dear," Gloin said and chuckled.

"Yes, well, time passed and his wife sure enough gave birth... to a hedgehog," she said. The others chuckled. "It was a half hedgehog, to be precise. The top half was hedgehog with the prickles and face. But it's lower half was a boy."

That elicited chuckles all around. But no one said anything, wanting her to continue.

"But because it was so small and only half a boy, they made him sleep on a bed made of hay behind the stove," she said. "He stayed there for eight years, though his father wished him dead."

Someone tsked. Holly continued. "There was a fair that came and the father went, he brought them back gifts," she said. "He gave Hans a set of bagpipes."

"Well, that was nice of him," Oin said, the others agreed.

"'Father,' Hans said, 'I wish to take the rooster in the yard and leave,'" she said. "So the father granted him that, very happy that Hans was leaving. So he went to live in the woods, taking the pigs and goats with him. He lived there for a few years, raising the flocks. He would sit up in the tree, on the rooster's back, and watch the flocks while he played the bagpipes."

"Interesting image," Bofur said and chuckled.

"A king happened through the woods, lost," she said. "He asked Hans how he could get back to his castle. Hans made a deal with him that whatever came first to greet him, he would give to Hans. So the king made a contract, but because he didn't think Hans could read, being a hedgehog, wrote something else down. And he went home where his daughter greeted him. The daughter thought her father very cunning to trick the hedgehog."

"Oh, no," Bombur said.

"So Hans stayed in his woods for a while longer and another king came, he too was lost and asked directions," Holly said. "He struck the same agreement with this king. But when the daughter heard about it, she agreed that she would go with Hans should he ever come for her."

"Aww," said Ori.

"Hans decided it was time to leave the woods," she said. "So he went to the first king's castle. He found he was barred from entering so he and his rooster flew up to the window and entered the castle."

"Well, that's one way to do it," Kili said.

"Then the king told Hans about his trick," she said. "Hans wasn't happy and he threatened the king and his daughter. The king begged his daughter to go with him, and so she did. Dressed all in white. The king sent them both off with a coach and white horses and enough gold to live comfortably the rest of their days."

"Very nice of him," Bofur said.

"Did you want him to let his daughter be a pauper?" Gloin asked.

"Well... no," Bofur said. Fili chuckled.

Holly continued. "Once they were sufficiently far from the castle, Hans called a halt," she said. "He tore off the Princess' fine clothes and stuck her with his prickles. 'That's what you get for your treachery,' Hans said to her. 'Now go back to your father, I have no more to say to you.' And she left him, but she was disgraced to the end of her days."

"Did he keep the gold?" Bombur asked.

"No," Holly replied. "He sent it all back, the horses and coach, too. So then he went to the other king's castle where he was greeted with fanfare and cheers. He was very pleased that he wouldn't have to threaten anyone. So he and the princess were betrothed."

"Happy at last," Bombur said and chuckled.

"Did they get married?" Kili asked. "What happened?"

"They did get married," Holly said. "And when she kissed Hans, he shed his hedgehog skin and became a man."

"And they lived happily ever after?" Kili asked.

"Yes, very much so," Holly replied.

There was discussion after the story. But Fili let it float around him, not saying anything. He longed to see Holly's face, even though it had only been part of a day, he missed seeing her. He sighed and lay back on his blankets. And those seemed lonely without her, too.


	73. Chapter 73

After telling the story, Holly leaned back against the rough stone wall. She listened to them chatter, but didn't offer any words of her own. They didn't need her as they discussed it among themselves. Wondering what kind of horrible curse it had been. And stranger yet, the way it was broken. They'd never heard such a thing happening.

"Surely it would take a wizard to break a curse such as that," Dori said.

Holly chuckled and listened to them reason it out, as if it had actually ever happened. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the stone.

For the next two weeks, Holly would reflect back on this first day of their captivity.

"Holly," Fili's voice came early in the morning. Holly wasn't sure which morning it was. Most everyone was still asleep and their breakfast hadn't come yet.

"Fili?" she asked, but of course she knew it was him.

"I miss you, Amrâlimê," he said softly.

"I miss you too," she said. "How is your beard?"

Fili chuckled. "Ragged," he said, and Holly could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Do you think we'll ever see daylight again?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"If that elf wants those stones..."

"Aye," Fili said and sighed.

"It's not as if he's going to go fight that dragon himself," Holly said.

"Aye, this is true," Fili said. "If he were, he would have gone before this. There has been ample time since the ravens started returning to the mountain."

Holly sighed. "Those portents again," she said.

"Aye," Fili said. "Surely everyone knows by now."

"Holly," said a voice on another day. It was very close to her cell bars. She opened her eyes and looked to see who it was. But there was no one. So she closed her eyes and lay back down again.

"Holly!" said the voice again. She sat up and crawled to the bars.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"Said what, Lass?" Bofur asked.

"Called my name," she replied.

"Don't know," Bombur said.

"I did," said the voice again.

"Bilbo?" Bofur asked and pressed his face to the bars.

Then Bilbo appeared, a smile on his face, but looking a little ragged.

"What happened?" Bofur asked.

"We thought you'd gone!" Ori said.

"No, I've been here," Bilbo replied.

"How did you get here?" Fili asked.

"I... I followed when they brought you," Bilbo admitted.

"So you know the way out?" Fili asked then.

"Well... no," Bilbo said.

"Why-" Kili asked but was cut off.

"Because, this place is like a maze," Bilbo said. "Most confounding thing I've ever seen."

"What have you been doing?" Balin asked. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" It had been a full week since they were taken prisoner and no sign of the hobbit.

"I've been having a look around," Bilbo said.

"And what have you seen?" Fili asked.

"Why have you been looking around?" Bombur asked.

"To see if there's a way out," Bilbo said a little crossly at Bombur. "And I've seen quite a lot," he said to Fili.

"And is there a way out?" Holly asked.

Bilbo hesitated and looked down. He frowned and shuffled. "It's... it's below the cellar," he said.

"And?" Fili asked when Bilbo didn't say anything more.

"I'm working on the 'and' part of things," Bilbo said. "There- there's a feast day coming up."

"A feast?" Bombur asked and sighed.

"And how do you know that?" Balin asked.

"I've been listening in," Bilbo said.

"Any burglar knows that," Nori said. "Good job Master Baggins."

Bilbo chuckled and shifted. "They're bringing barrels up from the river," he said. "Up through the floor of the cellar. They send empty ones out that way too."

"So what do you suggest?" Dwalin asked now.

"That is the way out," Bilbo said. "We'll go out through the cellar."

"And how would we ever get out of here?" Dori asked.

"There've got to be keys," Bilbo said.

"And someone has those keys," Fili said.

"And I aim to find who," Bilbo said.

"Have you seen Uncle?" Kili asked.

"Oh, yes," Bilbo said. "They have him stored away somewhere else."

There was a collective sigh.

"He's still a might sore," Bilbo said. "I've been keeping him company when I can."

"Oh?" Bofur asked and smiled.

"I can't go skulking around all the time now, can I?" Bilbo asked.

"No, I don't reckon you could," Nori said.

Holly had lost track of time. She slept whenever it got quiet in the cells. Fili rarely tried to talk to her, since Bofur was between them. There was no privacy. She would have given almost anything to be in a cell with Fili, but she knew better than to say anything.

There was hushed speaking down at the end near the stairs. Holly scooted to the bars to see. A red haired elf was standing at the base of the stairs. Speaking to someone inside one of the cells.

Holly watched the elf. Then Kili's face appeared at the bars of the first cell. He looked up at the elf.

"What is he doing?" Bofur asked softly, barely a whisper.

"Maybe he's negotiating," Fili suggested.

"Doubt that," Bofur said. "Boy's not smart enough for that, no offense."

Fili chuckled softly but said nothing. The three of them watched as the elf caught something and looked at it, then gave it back to Kili.

The elf still had something of a smile when she turned and left Kili's cell. She continued down the line.

"What's she coming this way for?" Bofur asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

It was answered a moment later when she stopped in front of Holly's cell. A large ring of keys in hand. They jangled loudly as she unlocked Holly's cell.

"You're wanted," the elf woman said without expression.

"By whom?" Holly asked as she looked up from the floor of her cell, refusing to move.

"King Thranduil wishes to speak to you," the woman said.

"Oh, an audience with the king," Holly sassed. "Pardon while I put on my fancy court dress."

The elf bit back a smirk. "Get up," she ordered instead, although a commanding tone was not in her voice.

Holly paused a moment before she stood and followed the elf out. The cell door was left standing open.

"Holly," Fili said softly as he watched behind bars. He held out his hand. Holly took it as she walked by, slowing her stride to hold it that much longer. Their fingers slipped apart and she looked back over her shoulder at him. The elf woman walked behind Holly guiding her up the stairs.

"Namad?" Kili asked as she put her foot on the lowest step. She looked back at him. "Where are you taking her?" it was to the elf he asked.

"To visit my king," she said. Face void of expression.

"Namad?" the elf asked Holly when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Sister," Holly said.

"But... you are not a dwarf," the elf said.

"Thanks for noticing," Holly replied.

"Why does he call you sister?" she asked.

"It's complicated," Holly said, trying to avoid the subject. She didn't think she could trust this elf with any kind of information, even if Kili was speaking to her.

"It can't be too complicated," the elf said. "Kili... doesn't seem the complicated type."

Holly chuckled softly. "No, he's the least complicated person I've ever met," she said. "Certainly the least complicated dwarf."

"And you've met a lot of dwarves?" the elf asked.

"No, only these thirteen," Holly said and shrugged.

"But he is the least complicated of them," the elf said. "Considering he is nephew of their king..."

"Doesn't mean anything," Holly said. "He's young, he'll grow into his complications."

The elf chuckled. "I am Tauriel," she said.

"Oh," Holly said and nodded. "I'm-

"Leithandrann," she said. "Yes, I know." She smiled.

Holly frowned. That was three people, if the first was an actual person, to call her that name. "But that's not my name," Holly said.

The elf woman tilted her head, they walked side by side now. She frowned. "I was told it is Leithandrann," she said. "Is it not that?"

"It's Holly," she said. "My name is Holly. I don't know who, where or why or what is going on with that Leithandrann thing. But that's not my name."

"But it is," Tauriel said then.

"But what is it?" Holly asked.

"It simply means you have set us free from the time confusion," she said.

"Time confusion?" Holly asked.

"Yes," she said and nodded. "When we relived the same day for a time."

"Oh, that," Holly said and nodded. So it had spread this far, she realized. She also realized she had forgotten that was the real reason she was here. She let her mind wander as she wondered if she was still stuck in Middle Earth, but then she couldn't leave Fili.

"You must love him a lot," Tauriel said.

"Huh?" Holly asked as she brought herself back to the conversation.

"The little golden one," Tauriel said. "You love him, yes?"

"Oh," Holly said and smiled. "Yeah, I do." She shrugged, there was no use denying it. But she hoped that wasn't turned against her or Fili.

She frowned. "How do you know that?"

Tauriel chuckled but didn't say anything.

The heavy wood double doors loomed at the end of the hall. Holly hadn't realized she was being taken back to the throne room.

Before they reached the doors Tauriel pulled Holly to a stop. "Leithandrann," she said softly. "We do not all agree with him."

"He will see her now," another elf said. Holly frowned, she wanted to ask Tauriel what she meant, but the other elf took her by the arm and ushered her to the door at the same time Tauriel walked away.


	74. Chapter 74

Fili watched her go. Watched her pause at Kili's cell. Watched her slowly walk up the stairs. Watched her disappear. His heart sank.

And he waited. And waited. And waited for her to come back. And it seemed like ages since he'd seen her. She hadn't come back. It seemed like a very long time without her.

"What do you think he's done with her?" Fili asked to whomever was awake.

"I don't know, Lad," Bofur said and sighed.

"Have they killed her?" Nori asked.

"Nori!" Dori admonished. "You shouldn't say such things!"

"Aye!" Ori said.

"It was only a question," Nori said.

"It wasn't a very nice question," Ori said.

"She's not dead!" Fili yelled, tired of their squabbling. But he wasn't all that sure of the truth in his words. It wasn't as if he could feel her with him like that, her life essence in his bones. Though at times, he wished he could. It would make him feel less lonely if he could feel her, if he knew she was out there.

He sank back to the far wall of his tiny cell and refused to speak again, even though the others spoke to him.

Holly stood in stunned silence as she looked around her new room. Her new jail cell.

There were some that would say she wasn't a prisoner. But because she could leave her room whenever she felt like it, didn't make that true. She knew she was watched even though no guard stood at her door.

She sat on the bed and sighed.

'You will bring me those stones,' Thranduil had said a mere fifteen minutes earlier.

'If you say so,' Holly had said and shrugged. She didn't see how she had a choice, arguing would get her nowhere. But she already knew stealing those stones wasn't even an option for her. Perhaps if she'd wanted to, if she'd felt he had a right to them. But what little she knew of the story, those were Thorin's stones, as soon as the dwarves claimed the mountain again.

'I do say so,' Thranduil said.

Holly almost laughed. Thranduil was really full of himself. He was sure she would do as he bid, just because he said it.

He had turned and looked her in the eye. Holly refused to blink as the white haired king looked for whatever he would in her eyes.

Thranduil blinked first and turned away. He sighed dramatically. Holly silently sneered behind him.

Tauriel smirked and looked down. There were a few attendants in the throne room.

'Take her,' Thranduil commanded.

It was Tauriel that escorted her from the room. Thranduil clearly flummoxed at the meeting.

'What's eating him?' Holly had asked her.

'Pardon?' she asked and frowned.

'Clearly he's not happy, but he also seems confused,' Holly said.

'He thought you being in the cell for two weeks would make you more compliant,' Tauriel shrugged.

'Well, it didn't,' Holly said. 'The way I figure it, if we don't show up on the outside of this hellhole soon, Gandalf will come looking for us.' She wasn't sure of the truth of her words, but hopefully the old wizard would realize something was terribly wrong. He didn't seem stupid.

'Hellhole?' Tauriel asked.

'Umm, unkind situation,' Holly had explained.

When Tauriel didn't say anything for a few moments as they walked, Holly spoke again, 'Before we went to the throne room, you said something,' she mentioned.

'I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that,' Tauriel said and smiled. They began the ascent up a spiral staircase.

'Care to explain what you meant?' she asked.

'Not everything Thranduil does benefits his people,' Tauriel said. 'Or his kingdom.'

'Such as?' Holly asked.

'Keeping you here,' the elf said. 'All of you, not just... you.'

'I see,' Holly said and nodded. She followed Tauriel down a hallway at the top of the spiral stairs.

'And demanding those stones,' Tauriel said and sighed. 'The agreement was from a long ago dwarven king, whose name is lost to us.'

'Thráin,' Holly supplied as she looked around. This was certainly no Rivendell. But she certainly wasn't going to tell them that.

'Pardon?'

'His name was Thráin,' Holly said. 'The first, I think.' She shrugged and Tauriel nodded. But she didn't say anything more about it.

'Thranduil has ordered you to stay in here,' Tauriel said as she opened a door.

'What? Why?' she asked as she peered into the room.

Tauriel looked down the hall, seeing it clear, she turned back to Holly and spoke, 'He thinks to gain your friendship,' she said. 'So you won't think badly of him.'

'Why?' Holly had asked and bit back a chuckle, nothing about this was funny. Yet there was some humor.

'So you will not speak ill of him to The Lady Galadriel,' Tauriel said and smiled a little, one corner of her mouth tipped up.

'Why would he care what Galadriel thinks?' Holly had asked and frowned.

'Because...' she sighed and thought before saying more. 'Because she is our Queen. Our true Queen.'

'I thought Thranduil was your king,' Holly replied.

'Only of this place,' she said and looked around. 'Only of Mirkwood. But The Lady Galadriel is Queen of all elves. I must go.' She shut the door softly behind herself.

And that was where Holly found herself. Alone and looking around. With the door unlocked.

It was a nice room. For Mirkwood. But was certainly no Rivendell. But at least she had a bed. Though she would feel guilty for using it when the rest of the company slept on the stone floor of their cells.

As she lay back on the bed, Holly shifted her thoughts back to Mirkwood and the elves that lived there. She wondered if there were other places that the elves lived. How many of them there were.

"I've brought your dinner," Tauriel said as she backed into the room.

Holly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She'd fallen asleep. And dreamed of Fili. She wanted to see him. The brief glimpse of him she'd gotten earlier wasn't enough.

The tray that Tauriel brought was laden with food. More food than Holly could eat. She frowned at it.

"I could never eat all that," she protested.

"Yes, well..." Tauriel said and smiled benignly. "Just leave the tray outside when you are done. Someone will pick it up."

"Am I allowed outside?" Holly asked before Tauriel could leave.

"I wouldn't suggest it," she said. "Unless you have an escort. You might become lost."

Holly nodded in understanding. "How long have we been here?" she asked then.

Taruiel frowned. "About two weeks," she said.

"I've lost track of time," Holly replied. She hoped they still had time to reach Erebor before Durin's day.

Tauriel left and Holly moved to the little table where her food had been placed.

She had just bitten into a fluffy roll when there was a knock on the door. She frowned putting the roll back on the plate and rose to answer as she chewed the mouthful.

Once the door was open, she expected to see someone standing there. But there was no one. She frowned and stuck her head out into the hall, but there wasn't anyone there either. She shrugged and closed the door.

But immediately there was a knock and Holly jerked it open, to catch the culprit. But there was still no one there.

"Holly!" a loud whisper came. "Let me in."

"Bilbo?" she asked and stepped aside. She felt Bilbo brush past her and she closed the door.

Suddenly Bilbo appeared and sighed. He looked like hell. His normally curly hair was mashed up on one side, the hem of his trousers was torn. The sleeve of his coat was ripped.

"Bilbo?" Holly asked, a little stunned by his appearance.

"Holly," he said and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"You don't look well," she said and guided him to one of the chairs in the room.

"And I don't feel so well," he said and climbed up into the chair. He sighed.

"Would you like something to eat?" she sat in the chair she had vacated before she answered the door. "It's only just been brought."

"Oh, yes, thank you," Bilbo said and nodded.

"There's only one plate, so take what you want, we can share," she said and shrugged.

Bilbo nodded as Holly poured him a glass of the elvish wine. It was some kind of watered down version of a better vintage. Holly wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it was sweet and fruity and wasn't half bad. She placed the glass in front of Bilbo. He sighed as he drank.

"Oh! I've got news," he said after he had taken a few bites of various items on the table.

"About what?" Holly asked.

"Tomorrow there will be a feast," he said. "And I've found who has the keys to the cells."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Holly said and smiled. She was glad Bilbo hadn't let them down. "Have you told them yet?"

"No, I haven't been down there today," he said. "I followed you."

Holly smiled. "Why?" she asked.

"Making sure to keep track of where they put you," he said. "For tomorrow..."

Holly nodded.

It was late, and Holly had seen Bilbo had a comfortable spot on her bed. He needed it much more than she did.

Earlier, she had seen him take off his ring and slip it in his coat pocket. While Bilbo was sleeping, she'd taken the ring. Intending to disappear so she could visit Fili.

Silently she left the room closing the door softly behind her. No one would enter her room so late at night, so she felt secure in leaving Bilbo there.

Halfway down the hallway she heard footsteps. She slipped on the ring. It was an odd sensation. Everything came over strange and wavey, fluttering and fading.

The figure, an elf, came down the hall. He smiled at her and nodded. "Good evening," he said as they grew nearer. But he walked on by, to wherever he was going. Holly turned and watched him pass the door to her room and continue on until he disappeared into the darkness of wherever the hall went.

Holly frowned. He'd seen her, clearly. But no questions were asked. Odd.

But she continued on her journey. As late as it was, she only encountered one other elf. The guard at the top of the stairs.

He watched as she approached. "You are not permited into the dungeon," he said.

Holly frowned. "My friends are there and I want to see them," she said simply. Giving no real reason.

"Very well," he said and nodded, letting her go by, as if she'd just given a very long speech about why she should be admitted to see her friends even though she'd been a prisoner there only a few hours before.

The elf said nothing more when she stepped on the first step, and so Holly went down. Looking over her shoulder, but the elf went back to his post on the side at the top of the stairs.

Everything was quiet down below. Soft snores, whistles and grumbles. But no one called her name, surprised to see her. Everyone was sleeping.

She stopped in front of Fili's cell.

"I had hoped you would come," Fili said softly as he looked up at her. He wavered in her vision.

Holly smiled and knelt before him on the other side of the bars. She covered his hands with hers on the bars. She rubbed them. He smiled.

"I've longed to see your smiling face again," she said softly as he captured her hand and brought it through the bars.

"You have Bilbo's ring," he said and frowned.

"Aye," she said and nodded. "I borrowed it."

"But I can see you," Fili said and tilted his head.

"It doesn't work the same for me," she said and shrugged. She removed her hands from his and took it off. Putting the ring in her pocket, she held onto the bars again.

"How did it work for you?" he asked and it was his turn to cover her hands on the bars with his own.

"Everyone assumed it was okay that I was wandering around out of my room," she said and looked up at the stairs.

"And the guard at the stairs?" Fili asked.

"He let me pass," she said and shrugged. She let Fili pull her hand through the bars again.

She thought her new 'power' was a lot like Obi Wan Kenobi. All she was missing was the hand swipe. 'These are not the drones you are looking for.' She bit back a giggle and bit her lip instead as she watched Fili.

"Odd," he said simply and kissed the backs of her fingers. "Now what?"

She smiled. "I don't know," she said and cupped his cheek. "What would you like?"

"A kiss," Fili said softly.

Holly smiled. "I wish these bars weren't in the way," she said as she leaned closer. Fili had already pressed his face to the bars, her hand slid to the back of his head. Their lips met. Fili's hands slid up her arms until they were both pressed tight against the bars. Fili sighed.

"I love you so much," Fili said on another sigh. "I thought you weren't coming back."

Holly's lips brushed his as she spoke. "I was only gone a few hours."

"A few hours is much too long," he said and kissed her again.

"Ah, my golden one," she said on a sigh. "I know."

Fili kissed her again and sighed against her lips. "Mahal," he said softly. "We shouldn't be doing this." He groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but she knew.

"I need you," he said. "I ache with it."

"I know," she said as she gripped the bars again. She heard a click and the door swayed in her hands.

Fili gasped. "Mahal, what did you do?" he asked softly as he tested the cell door.

"It's open," she said.

"How did you do that?" he asked, looking at her wide eyed.

"I don't know," she said and frowned.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"It's not wise for you to leave," she whispered. "I can talk my way out of trouble up there, but I could never explain why you're free. And the others..."

"Would surely balk," Fili whispered and nodded. It was a moment of thinking before Fili spoke again. "Come sit a while with me."

Holly chuckled softly and nodded. She ducked into the cell with him and he pulled her down to him. "Ah, Mahal," he said and his hands were on her trouser ties. Holly giggled.

"Shhh," she said more to herself than to Fili. "We have to be quiet." She knew why Fili wanted her to come in with him, and was glad she didn't have to suggest it. Two weeks away from him was bad enough, but they hadn't coupled since before leaving Beorn's house. It was far too long.

Sometime in the night, after they'd made love for the third time, Holly spoke, "I have news," she said softly into his hair.

"Aye?" he asked and sighed.

"There is a feast tomorrow, a celebration," she said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Bilbo thinks he can get the keys to let everyone out," she said.

"And what need have we of the keys now?" he asked.

"You're right," she said. "I'll have to tell Bilbo."

"Later," he said and held onto her that much tighter.


	75. Chapter 75

Holly slept most of the night in Fili's arms. Early in the morning, before the palace was awake, Holly left him with the promise to see him soon. He nodded and reluctantly let her go.

Fili spent the next few hours reliving the previous night. A smile on his face, the happiest he'd been in some weeks.

"Any word on the feast?" Holly asked Bilbo when he came into the room. He set a basket on the bed. It was loaded with food he had stolen from the kitchens. Holly had planned to fill a pillowcase with as much as she could.

"Soon," Bilbo said.

He had no idea that Holly had 'borrowed' his ring over night, or that she had ever left the room. Or maybe he had known and not asked why or where she had gone. Or maybe he knew exactly what she was up to but was too kind to take her to task for her actions.

"Do you know how far it is to Laketown?" Holly asked him again as she worried her hands.

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head and smiled. "Quite a way away," he replied. "We'll have some walking to do."

"I was afraid of that," she said and sighed. "We'll need more food."

"Yes, a lot more," Bilbo said.

Holly sighed. She wasn't sure if it was guilt, or an urgency to tell the little hobbit.

"Bilbo..." she said and sighed again. He looked up at her from his task of wrapping the food into parcels. He blinked up at her.

"I took your ring last night," she said and chewed on her bottom lip.

Bilbo chuckled. "Yes, I know," he said.

"But... there's something..." she said. "...something I should tell you."

He nodded, encouraging her to say whatever it was.

"I didn't disappear," she said. Bilbo blinked.

"It didn't work for you?" he asked.

"Well... it worked in a different way," she said and bit her lip again.

"What did it do?" he asked, genuine curiosity on his face.

"I was able to convince the elves that I was supposed to be where I was," she said. "The guard at the top of the dungeon stairs... he asked me where I was going, and I told him, and it seemed like he thought I was supposed to be there. And all I had to do was say where I was going."

Bilbo frowned. "Odd, that," he said and mulled it over in his head as he worked in silence again. "Holly..." he looked up at her again.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Didn't... Gandalf say your father was an emissary?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and nodded.

"And what is an emissary, exactly?" he asked. "If not someone sent to convince people to do something. Wasn't your father tasked to convince people to not follow Sauron?"

"Well, yes, that was it exactly," she said and nodded. She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "That must be it, then. The ring does different things for different people."

"It must," he said and shrugged.

"But why do you disappear?" she asked him.

Bilbo chuckled. "Because, we Hobbits are very good at hiding and sneaking up on others," he said. "We can walk along on a road and go unseen by the big folk."

Holly chuckled and nodded. There was a long stretch of companionable silence as they worked. Then Holly looked up again, remembering.

"Something happened last night," she said suddenly. "I... I can unlock the cell doors."

"You've found a key?" he asked.

"No," she said and shook her head. "I can... touch it and... kind of... will... it open."

"'Will' it open?" Bilbo asked and frowned. "That must be a wizard trick."

"Hmm, yes, it must be," Holly replied and sighed, relieved that Bilbo had said it out loud. "That would explain a lot."

"Hmm," Bilbo said and nodded.

"But then we won't need the key!" he said after a few moments.

"It will make things easier, I think," she said.

"Yes," he said and they discussed their new plan of escape.

"Are you sure?" Holly asked Tauriel as they walked down the wide hall.

"Yes," she said and nodded. "Thranduil said you may attend."

"Oh," Holly said and nodded. She didn't really want to be there, but refusing might make him even more angry with her than he already was.

"Leithandrann, welcome," Thranduil said as he half bowed and spread one arm wide to indicate the festivities.

Whatever it was that Holly had expected, this wasn't it. She had expected singing and dancing, much like a dwarvish party, but an elvish party was nothing like that. It was much like dinner in Rivendell. A few elves played harps.

It was rather boring, if you'd asked Holly. She watched more than she ate. But she remembered to pass things to Bilbo under the table.

Having Bilbo under the table was a risky thing since Holly was seated at Thranduil's table. In a place of honor.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself," Thranduil said softly.

"Oh, yes, very much," Holly lied and nodded her head.

"Wonderful," he said and smiled. He looked away to speak to someone else and pick up his drink.

On the table, next to Thranduil's plate, sat a leather scabbard. Holly frowned, recognizing the bone handle with the rune 'strike true' carved in it. There could only be one knife like that in all of Middle Earth.

Holly itched to take it back from Thranduil. He'd stolen their freedom and now Fili's knife.

She longed to snatch it up and stab the bastard in the side. But she refrained, taking a few deep breaths and a plate of cheese instead. The plate she passed under the table cloth to Bilbo who soon returned it to her, empty. She could hear him munching as he stashed the rest in the pillowcase.

Holly had eaten as much as she could, her stomach was in knots. Anticipation seemed to be the recipe of the day. Neither she nor Bilbo had made any move to leave, it wasn't the right time.

It took a while, but eventually the festivities were under full swing. As Holly had hoped, the wine and ale flowed freely. Thranduil, occupied with other matters besides Holly, left the table. And the knife.

"We should go," Holly said softly as she stood. Leaving the table, she took the knife as she walked by. She could feel Bilbo beside her as she tucked the knife into the waist of her trousers at the small of her back, covering it with her tunic and hoodie.

"Leaving so soon, Leithandrann?" Thranduil had appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, yes," Holly replied. She couldn't help but notice the smug look on his face.

He pouted down at her and tilted his head. "Why are you leaving us, Leithandrann?"

"I feel a little ill," she said. "I've eaten too much, I think." She didn't want to give any indication that she was stomping off mad. He'd grow suspicious and have her watched, she didn't need that right now. She needed to be a gracious guest, even though she knew she was still a prisoner.

"So sorry to hear that," he said. "I'll have someone take you to your room." He lifted his hand to summon someone to do his bidding.

"No, that's all right," she said. "I know the way."

Thranduil opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. Both he and Holly turned to see Tauriel standing there with a slight smile. She flicked Holly a glance and looked back up to her king.

Holly wasted no time and quickly made her escape. She slid past two elves that were chatting, and around another that had a plate of fruit. Holly grabbed two apples.

"For the road," she mumbled and stepped out of the great hall.

"Are you ready?" Bilbo asked from beside her.

"Aye," she said. "All of my stuff is down in the dungeon with them."

"Then we're off," Bilbo said. They went down to the dungeon without pausing. The guard that usually stood at the door was missing.

Holly sighed. "That's good," she said to herself.

"Very good," Bilbo said and they set off down the steps.

"Holly!" Kili hissed softly from the first cell.

"Lass!" Balin said.

"I suppose you all have the news?" she asked as she stopped before the first few cells.

"Aye," Dwalin said and nodded.

Holly left them to go to Fili first. His face was there at the cell bars, waiting for her kiss. He smiled when she pulled away.

"All I've done is think of last night," Fili said softly.

Holly grinned and blushed. "Shhh," she said as she put her hands on the bars. "Let me concentrate."

"Aye," Fili said and watched as she sprung him from the cell. She held her hand out to him and led him out. He sighed as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the backs of her fingers.

"This is only the first step," she said softly and brushed his hair.

"Me next, lass," Bofur said, his face pressed up to his cell bars.

Fili left her and went to the pile of belongings.

Holly nodded and wrapped her fingers around the bars, and soon Bofur was free. He joined Fili in going through what was left of their packs and meager assortment of weapons.

She went back up the line of cells, freeing each member of the company. As she worked, she wondered if it would have taken less time to fetch the keys and free everyone that way, or if this was the quicker way.

One by one, they went to the pile. Most of their weapons were gone, however. Only a few packs and some odds and ends were left. One of the war hammers and an axe were left with a couple smaller knives.

Fili came with Holly's pack in one hand, his own in the other, but a sad look on his face.

"Fili?" she asked and cupped his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"It's gone," he whispered and sighed, eyes closed.

"Wh-" but before she could ask what he meant, Dwalin ordered everyone out of the dungeon.

"We must find Thorin," Dwalin said as he ushered everyone up the stairs.

Fili took Holly's hand and they followed everyone up the stairs.

There was no more opportunity for talk. Not wanting anyone to know of their escape, everyone kept silent, barely breathing.

In single file, they went through the higher level of dungeon and then back down in another part. The way was narrow, cramped, dark and wet.

While the company pressed as small as they could against the wall of the narrow passage, Bilbo ushered Holly forward to Thorin's cell.

"You've come," he said. No trace of grumpiness in his tone, nor impatience. But Holly could tell he was eager to be free.

She placed her hands on the bars and willed it open, as she had done to the other cells. It sprang wide. Thorin eyed the bars and Holly, but then stepped out where he was greeted.

"We must go," Dwalin hissed to everyone. There was agreement.

Bilbo led them out and on further and down to the cellar. There was a soft collective sigh when they stepped into the wide, well-lit cellar. It was lined with casks and barrels. Some of it was dust and web covered from lack of use. An area was stacked with a fine vintage, of which Dori was looking. He pulled one out and read it, but slipped it back in to the clay holder to nestle in the straw.

Holly chuckled and took two bottles, not caring that she was stealing. After all the trouble Thranduil had put them through...

Fili was at her side and took another two, a smirk on his face. "Perhaps we can enjoy it later," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes," she said and nodded. When they turned, it was to see everyone climbing into the barrels.

"They'll leave without us," Fili said.

"I doubt that," Holly replied but followed Fili anyway. After all of this, she didn't want to chance it.


	76. Chapter 76

Getting into the barrel wasn't as easy as it looked. "Maybe you should make yourself small," Fili suggested as he stood at her side, eyeing the stacked barrels.

"Aye," she said and nodded.

"You take the one closest to me," Fili said as he helped her to one on the second row. He slipped into the one next to hers.

"We should stay low," she said to him.

"Aye," he said. "A kiss for good luck."

Holly grinned and nodded. She stood on tiptoe and leaned into him, he met her halfway.

"Hurry!" Dori hissed. Holly and Fili broke apart to see who Dori was hissing at. Bilbo was fussing about, trying to figure out what to do.

Their hobbit walked around, talking to himself and pacing back and forth. He stomped on the trap door a couple of times, to no avail.

"Perhaps the lever?" Nori asked.

"Oh, yes," Bilbo said and nodded as he looked around for the lever. He pulled it, which was no small feat for such a small thing as Bilbo. It took all his might and he was red in the face. He sighed when nothing happened.

"Jump," Kili said. So Bilbo jumped. The floor rocked a little. He jumped again and the floor rocked a little more. And finally he gave a great pounding until the whole floor seemed like a see-saw and the barrels went sliding. Bilbo went slipping. And everyone landed with a great splash in the river.

Holly poked her head out of the barrel. Hesitant to see what was happening, yet eager to know and see their escape.

They were all floating and bobbing somewhat together. Bilbo was holding onto one of the empty barrels, unable to get inside because the current was taking them along at a rapid pace.

"We'll be at Erebor in no time," Dori said, a smile splitting his face.

"Aye," there were many that agreed with this statement.

Holly couldn't help but peek her head out of the barrel so she could see. There was a bend in the river and they all washed around it, staying together.

"Ho! What's that?" Gloin asked, pointing ahead at something.

"Looks like a gate!" Dori answered loudly, over the rushing of water all about them.

And it was soon after that when the barrels in the lead slammed hard against the gate. It rattled on its hinges, the bones of the occupants of the barrels also rattled. Then the other barrels jammed up against the first row until all the barrels were pressing against each other.

"Well, this is a fine mess," Dori said with a frown.

"What do we do now?" Oin asked.

"There's a lever!" Kili shouted. His barrel was near to the high bank. Before he could be stopped, he used the gate as leverage and climbed out and up onto the bank.

Fili saw the action from where he was, in the middle of the barrels. Kili scrambling up onto the bank. And then the orcs came. Dwalin had jumped up, Kili oblivious for a moment to what was happening.

Dwalin fought off the attackers. Then Gloin joined the fray. And then the gate was up and they began moving again.

He'd lost track of Holly, but he thought he saw her peek from one of the barrels near the bank, near Kili's barrel.

Kili, unarmed, hurried back to his barrel, limping. Then wincing when he jumped. Holly was there...

"Kili," she said, holding onto Kili's barrel. "What-"

"I've been shot," he said and winced again. His breath ragged with pain.

"Did it go all the way through?" Holly asked. She didn't have any on-hand experience with arrows, but she knew that it was dangerous to pull it out, because the head was usually barbed and would do more damage than it had going in. But that was knowledge only from books and movies. And maybe it didn't apply.

"Yes," Kili said and nodded.

"You'll have to break it, then," she said.

"Aye," he said and smiled just a bit, probably surprised that she knew that. He fiddled around and Holly knew he'd done it when he yelped in pain. He pulled the shaft out and threw the two pieces into the water.

"You'll need to stop the bleeding," she said and fiddled in her pack. She didn't know what she had that could possibly work, but came up with the elvish tunic that was given to her in Rivendell.

Kili watched as she tore it into strips, his hand over the wound. He rested his forehead on the rim of the barrel. The two were oblivious to the shouts all around them as a new battle began.

Fili licked his lips, ready to defend himself. He wished he were closer in the group to Holly and Kili, but that wasn't possible.

He watched the orcs as they ran alongside them on the bank. Firing arrows and insults at them. Missing each time since their targets were moving along too swiftly for their unsure aim.

A tree was lying over a narrow part of the river. It was being used as a bridge. Dwalin was the first to take a chop with his axe. He threw the axe over the heads of the orcs and it fell to Gloin's hands and he too chopped. He threw it to Nori and then it fell to Fili.

Three orcs splashed into the river behind them. Flailing and sinking in the water because they had misjudged the depth. Their cries for help were ignored by both dwarf and the other orcs.

And then more orcs jumped into the water along one side of them. It was a shallower spot and they stood and took swipes at the dwarves with their swords and axes. They did little damage as the barrels slammed up against them.

Once they were away from that group, the rapids came upon them. Twisting and turning every which way, Fili thought he would surely drown. He'd lost sight of Kili and Holly.

It was a few more minutes before everything was calm once again. They bobbed along, everyone soaked through to the skin.

Fili searched the group for Holly's and Kili's heads among the group. But he did not see them.

"Kili!" he shouted, unable to see his brother. "Holly!"

But there was no answer. The others looked around.

"Look!" someone said and a collective sigh could be heard. But then a stillness in the group as they realized the two barrels following along behind them at some great distance were empty.

Holly looked up in time to see an orc landing on top of her. His claws sank into her arm as he pulled her down into the water with him. They grappled and flailed. Each one trying to stay above the water. The orc attempting to strangle her, as he had lost his weapon in the water.

"Holly!" Kili shouted. He looked around but realized they were too far behind the others for anyone to notice them.

It was a little worrisome for his leg, but Kili managed to sit on the rim of the barrel and then stand precariously. Then he launched himself off and landed on top of the orc. His arm went around the orc's neck as he held on and tried to strangle him at the same time.

Holly took that opportunity to be free of the orc. She went under. "Holly!" Kili said but didn't loosen his hold on the orc. The orc continued to fight him.

Holly came to the surface with a splash. A knife in her hand. It flashed a brilliant silver in the light just before it struck home in the orc's chest.

Kili let go then, feeling the strength leave the creature. It sank down and away from the two of them. Kili slipped into the water, half panicked.

"Holly," he said almost too calmly for the turmoil inside him. "Now's probably not the time to say anything... But I can't swim!"

"Now is a great time," Holly said and caught his arm and pulled him to her. He clung to her like a wet tunic to a dwarf. Like his own clothes clung uncomfortably on his frame.

Holly managed to keep them buoyant with her legs and one arm. Despite Kili's weight, she fought the current. But they were taken along until they were spit into a small rapids where the river forked.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Holly asked Kili as they floated along, Kili supported by Holly, her arm around him.

"No," Kili said. "If I remember Uncle's map, we're not on the main river anymore."

But the current was too swift for them to get to shore, even though Holly tried valiantly until she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes. "It's no use," she said.

"It will give up eventually," Kili said. "We're not dead yet."

"No, we're not," she said. "But I'd feel better if we had those barrels."

"Aye," Kili said and nodded.

It seemed like a long time later, Holly had no notion of just how long or how far they'd gone. Then the river spit them up on shore. Breathless and half-drowned with the effort of trying to swim those last few feet against the current.

"They'll surely leave us behind now," Kili said as he flopped over onto his back. He didn't bother looking at the river.

"How is your leg?" Holly asked.

"Numb," Kili replied.

"How's the rest of you?"

"Numb," Kili said and chuckled. He sighed.

"Has it stopped bleeding?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said and shrugged. He hadn't sat up to look, either.

Holly grunted and sat up, figuring someone had to do it. She worked at the knot that Kili had tied to keep the bandage on.

"Oh, Kili," she said as she ripped the leg of his trousers so she could see. "It looks nasty."

"Leave it, _namad_ ," Kili said and pushed her hands away weakly.

"Kili, it's bad," she said.

"I'm fine," he said. "It's nothing." But his voice held no conviction.

"Kili, let me-"

"No, _namad_ , I said it's noth-"

"Kee!" she said. "It's not nothing."

Kili blinked up at her, chastised. He huffed and lay back and let her work.

"We don't have any of Oin's salve or the stuff he uses for cleaning wounds. I don't know what to do."

"Get to Laketown, is what we should do," Kili said and grunted as he sat up.

"You're pale," Holly said and put the back of her hand on his forehead. He wasn't hot, but then he'd just come out of the water.

"We have to keep moving," Kili said looking up at her as she knelt beside him.

"Can you?" she asked.

"I can try," he said and Holly nodded. She stood first and pulled Kili to his feet. He put an arm around her and she put an arm around him and they hobbled and limped.

"You called me 'Kee'," he said after a while. Holly could tell he was having a hard time even though he was leaning heavily on her.

"Yes, I did," she said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

Kili chuckled. "No, it's fine," he said. There was silence for a while. "What... what do they call you?"

Holly bit her lip and contemplated a moment before speaking, "Holls," she said and shrugged. "Not much of a... nickname."

"No," Kili agreed. "It will do, though."

"Holly!" Fili yelled again as the others were climbing out of their barrels. "Kili!" but there was no reply.

The others also began to call out. But still there was no answer.

"I have to go find them," Fili said, in full panic mode.

"Fili!" Thorin bellowed. When Fili turned it was to see Uncle striding toward him, a deep scowl on his face.

"Yes, Uncle?" Fili asked.

"You will stay with the company," he said, his scowl never leaving his face.

"I..." Fili said and blinked. "No."

"You WILL stay with the company," Thorin said. "Your place is with us."

Fili frowned. "No, Uncle," he said.

"Fili..." Thorin warned.

"My place is with them," he said and pointed up river, from where they'd come. Where he knew Holly and Kili had to be. "With Kili and Holly. And nothing you say will make me want to be anywhere other than with them."

They were attracting a crowd. Their standoff. Fili didn't know if anyone was on his side. But he didn't expect anyone to help him. Kili and Holly weren't their responsibilities, they were Fili's, and Fili's alone. He couldn't expect Uncle to come to any conclusion other than loyalty to his quest. Everything else be damned. Including promises made to Fili's mother and to Mahal.

Fili glared at his Uncle. If this meant giving up his share of the treasure, then so be it. He lifted his chin, almost daring Uncle to say something.

"Go then," Thorin said softly.

He watched Fili sprint away, a frown creased his brow. He said nothing as he turned. Balin stood before him, a frown on his own face.

"Don't say it," Thorin said.

"I don't have to," Balin replied.


	77. Chapter 77

a/n: I should probably take the time now and thank all the people that followed and favorited the story. There have been a few to come along since my hiatus, and a few new ones as well.

* * *

Fili left the others at a sprint, pausing only long enough to take Holly's pack from her barrel. He didn't want to go empty handed and perhaps she still had something of use inside. It was heavy in his hand as he lifted it out. He spotted the three bottles of wine and sighed. He frowned and raised himself out of the barrel.

Not bothering to bid his companions farewell, he sprinted away wanting to find Holly and Kili as quickly as possible. No one else stopped him from leaving. They said not a word. And they hadn't made any plans to get closer to Erebor.

He went as stealthily as he could. Hiding in the bushes and thickets along the little footpath that ran beside the river. But he didn't see any orcs on his way. He didn't see any elves either, for that matter.

Fili didn't know how far he should backtrack. How far would be wise. So he stopped and considered what to do. The more he thought, the more he remembered events, the more he thought the narrows with the fallen branch was the spot.

But of course, the branch bridge was no longer there. And Fili wasn't sure he passed it or not.

He walked a long time. The sun went down. The land grew dark. And still no sign of Holly or Kili. So he stopped looking and retreated into the bushes to lay his head and sleep for a while.

Holly and Kili fared much worse than Fili. They covered very little ground, attempting to get back to the main river. They did not make it by nightfall.

Kili, too weary to go on, collapsed in the grass just before sunset. He moaned and closed his eyes.

"What are we going to do about food?" she asked. They'd missed dinner and her pack was still in the barrel. They couldn't hunt without weapons, or at least Holly had no notion how to go about it. She didn't know how useful Fili's knife would be in this situation.

"Make a snare," Kili said softly. "You can get a rabbit for dinner."

"And cook it how?" she asked. "I don't know how to start a fire."

Kili chuckled, his eyes still closed. "So you'll learn, I reckon," he said and sighed.

Holly grimaced and put the back of her hand on his forehead again. "You're hot," she said.

"I feel hot," he said. "My whole body's on fire." And that was saying a lot because he had been striped of his leather coat and knee-length vest. He was only in his tunic, trousers, and whatever underthings lie beneath.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll reach Laketown," she said.

"Doubtful," he replied. "It's too far by foot. Maybe three days' walk."

"You really know that map," Holly said and rubbed his arm.

He sighed. "Aye." He lay his head on the grass and closed his eyes.

"Go make a snare, Holls, I'll work on a fire," Kili said after a while.

"No," Holly replied. "You tell me what to do, you just lie here."

"No," Kili said. "I should get up, move around." He tried to get up, but with Holly's hand on his arm, keeping him down, he couldn't go anywhere. He was too weak, and he knew it.

"Kili," Holly warned. "Tell me what to do."

Kili sighed. "You'll need to make a trap. Find some sticks to bend into a... a basket shape. A lot of them, maybe ten."

"Hmmm," she said. "Okay. I'll be back."

"Aye," Kili said and sighed.

Holly went into the little stand of trees. There were plenty of smaller trees with young branches. Holly made short work of finding a few thin branches and cut them off and stripped them down. She didn't know how she would make a trap out of them, though. But Kili seemed to know what he was about.

In her ponderings over the matter, she hadn't realized she was being watched. She looked at the grass ahead of her and blinked once, seeing a large grey rabbit or hare (she didn't know which), sitting and chewing on something. Eyes wide, it assessed her. Eyes narrowed, Holly assessed the creature.

"Well, at least I know there's some around," she whispered more to herself than the rabbit. Knife still in hand, she swallowed hard. The rabbit perked up and sat up, still chewing, it looked around then bounded away.

"No you don't," Holly said and flung the knife at the retreating hare.

Holly stood there, stunned. She had been unaware that she had knife skills. The rabbit lay dead in the grass.

"Good one, Holls!" Kili called from not too far away. Holly frowned and looked at him, but then smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I thought I told you-"

"And you weren't going to collect firewood," Kili said, cutting her off.

"Here, I'll do that, you go..."

"I'll skin it," he said. "At least I can sit."

"Yes," she said and nodded. She sighed as she watched him scoop up the dead animal and limp away to sit where they had been before.

"Try to find a flat piece," he called to her after she had turned to go look for more wood.

Making a fire from nothing wasn't as horrible as it could have been. Kili had set up the kindling while Holly used a stick on a flat dry piece of wood. She twisted it around and around between her palms until it smoked and sparked. Kili held a dry leaf to it and it sparked and sputtered until he put it under the kindling and it caught fire.

The hare, as Kili had corrected her, was skinned and spitted. Ready and waiting to be roasted.

"It's going to be a while," Kili said as he eyed their work. The hare now over the fire.

It was full dark now, but the fire was soothing and would hold back any animals. But it might attract orcs. Holly chewed her lip.

"You have seen them this far on their journey," came the bell-laced voice again. Holly knew she was dreaming. Kili was nowhere to be seen in the darkness. But she knew she lay beside him on the riverbank.

"But your task is not complete," the voice said, an exact replica of that dream in Mirkwood forest. She would never forget that dream, as long as she lived.

"Leithandrann, you have much more to do," the voice beseeched. "You must protect them. Now is when they are in the most peril on their journey."

"Yes, I know, Kili is wounded," Holly said, frowning. "I don't know what to do."

"The line of Durin, Leithandrann," the smiling voice said, ignoring Holly's plea for help. "You must see them through to the end."

"But what about Kili?" she asked again. "I don't know where Fili and Thorin are." Holly was confused by the lady. Why was she repeating herself? Holly was just as confused now as she had been before, the exact reaction she'd had to the original dream.

"You will know the end when it comes," the voice said.

"How many times do I have to save them?" Holly asked.

"You must protect them, Leithandrann."

"How? What do I do?" Holly asked, but there was no reply.

Holly woke with a start, realizing where she was, she pushed up on her elbows. Kili moaned in his sleep.

"Amrâlimê," Kili whispered softly. That got Holly's attention. She blinked down at him and waited for him to say something else. " _Labathmi astî_."

Holly had no idea what that meant, but she listened for more. Kili was clearly dreaming. A fitful dream. " _Asti zi abnâmul_ ," it was a whisper and Holly wondered who he was dreaming about. She bit her lip and hovered over him as he lay on his side, his back to her.

When Kili rolled onto his back, Holly moved away. He looked up at her and blinked. He smiled a little and groaned.

"What's wrong, _nadad_?" she asked softly.

" _Namad_ ," he said and closed his eyes. "I fear..."

"What do you fear," she asked when he didn't continue.

"I fear I'll never see her again," he said.

"See who?" she asked and bit her lip.

"My..." he sighed. "Oh, Holls. I found her."

"Found who?" she asked.

"My One," he said. "But I know Uncle will kill me."

Holly frowned. "Why?" she asked. "Who is she?"

"It's Tauriel," he said and looked at her again. He smiled.

"Oh, Kili!" she said and smiled. "Congratulations."

Kili sighed. "I don't know, _namad_ ," he said. "Uncle will be furious."

"I'm pretty sure he was furious when he found out about Fili and me," she said and grinned. Kili chuckled.

"He was," he said. "He still is, but he's coming around."

"Fili told me that it can't be helped," she said. "That you can't control who your One is."

"He's right," he replied and sighed. "But it doesn't matter. I'll never see her again."

"But we're not far from Erebor," she said and shrugged. "You could commute."

Kili frowned. "Commute?" he asked.

She sighed. "In my world, people commute to work," she said. "They live in a different city from where they work, or they live a good distance from work. So they have to go there every day to get to work."

Kili frowned. "Oh," he said. "Your home is much different from here. I enjoyed my stay there."

"I think you liked the chocolate and the truck," she said.

He nodded and grinned. "Aye, they were both good," he said.

Fili ate from Holly's pack before he started searching again. He wasn't sure now that he wanted to continue searching for fear of what he would find. Kili couldn't swim, surely...

He sighed, he didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to think about the dead body of his brother he was sure to find washed up on shore. He closed his eyes, but when all he could see was Kili's body lying face down in the water, he opened them again and looked up at the sky.

"Mahal, please," he said softly, sending up a small prayer for safety.

He rose and slung the pack over his shoulders and began his search once again. He was thankful that he didn't need to worry about Holly in the river also, for he knew she could swim.

" _Namad_ , I can't," Kili said, panting. He bent over double, his hands on his knees. Holly stood beside him and rubbed his back.

"You're not getting any better," she said.

"It's getting worse, I think," he replied and looked up at her.

"All right, then," she said and stepped in front of him as he stood up straight. "I'll carry you."

Kili chuckled. "What?" he asked. "No."

"Yes," she said.

"No... I couldn't..." he said. Holly turned.

"Why?" she asked. "Because... I'm Fili's One and not yours?" she asked.

Kili looked away, not saying anything.

"That's it," she said. "You need his permission."

Kili bit his lip.

Holly sighed. "Listen, are we or are we not family now?" she asked.

"Yes," he said and sighed.

"Then get on," she replied.

"Holly," he sighed, not using the new familiar Holly had given him.

"You either get on, or get left."

"Then leave me," he said.

"And have Fili kill me?" she asked. "Not on your life... ummm... bad choice of words."

"Holls, I couldn't," he said and looked back up at her.

"Kee, you can and you will," she said. "I seem to recall you carrying me." She thought that reminder might settle things for him.

Kili nodded and smiled a little. "Yes, I helped Fee, when you were in need," he said softly.

"And so I'll help you when you're in need," she explained to the stubborn dwarf. Her _nadad_.

Kili sighed and nodded, not looking at her. She knew it was a blow to his pride to have a woman carry him.

"All right, that's settled," she said and turned again and bent down so Kili could wrap his arms around her neck. She pulled him up easily and set out once again.

Labathmi astî - I adore you

Asti zi abnâmul - you are beautiful


	78. Chapter 78

Holly's quick pace eventually slowed. But it was still progress. It was still faster than limping along with Kili, and he needed the rest. She was sure Kili had fallen asleep again.

It was near dark when they stopped. She was surprised at her own stamina. Back home, she was sure, she would never have been able to carry him more than a hundred yards without stopping and giving up. But now...

They were finally at the main river where the fork and rapids were that set them on the wrong course. There were a few bushes, and fewer trees. And would certainly not be any hares to hunt.

Sometime after they paused at midday, Holly had found a kingsfoil plant. She'd made a simple poultice and packed Kili's wound with it. She also made him chew on the plant as they had done in Mirkwood. It seemed to sustain him a little, but she felt they still needed to get to Laketown as soon as possible.

In Holly's mind, and from what Kili had told her, Laketown was between them and Erebor. So it was the only logical destination. The further journey to Erebor could take more than a week on foot. Holly knew they didn't have time enough for that, Kili needed a healer. Kili needed Oin.

No matter how much she wished she could help, she just didn't know what to do. She'd thought about using the stone, but she didn't know enough about the stone or being a Maiar to know what to do. Even though she had helped Kili and Thorin before, she didn't know how she'd done it.

Fili stopped and looked around. The gate over the river was up ahead. He knew they weren't inside. They were somewhere behind him. But it was getting late and he'd have to rest. But he decided that being at the gate wasn't the wisest place to be, so he turned and backtracked until he went around the bend. Then he stopped for the night, eating a little of the cheese, a piece of bread and an apple from Holly's pack.

The next morning he set out at sunup. He searched both the near bank and the far for any signs of Holly and Kili. And then he came to the fork at midday. He stood and pondered for a moment if they could have been swept down the arm, to Mahal knew where. Far off course.

Then he concluded that if they had, and if they were still alive, they would have come back. Would have realized they were going the wrong way. Fili knew Kili had memorized Uncle's map. And knew which way Erebor lie.

With a heavy heart, because he was not convinced by his own mind that they were still alive, he continued on down the river to catch up with the group.

The next day was much the same as the day before for Holly and Kili. Except that Kili didn't protest when Holly carried him as soon as they started. She'd packed his wound with the kingsfoil and made him chew another sprig.

Holly wasn't sure how much farther she could go. If she should put Kili down and leave him there and go for help...

"Fili!" Kili shouted in her ear. "Fili!" he yelled again. "Look _namad_ , it's Fili." He was pointing over Holly's shoulder to the other bank and some distance ahead. She had to squint.

"Are you sure?" she asked and blinked. It didn't look like anything other than a blob.

"Aye, it's Fili," he said. "Fili! Go faster, _namad_." And he urged Holly on as if she were a pony. Holly would have dropped him, but Fili was up ahead, and on the wrong bank.

"How are we going to cross?" she mused out loud.

"You can swim, _namad_ ," Kili said.

"And you can't," she said.

Fili turned when he heard someone call his name. He stepped back and blinked, surprised to see Kili riding on Holly's back on the far bank. So far away they were barely discernible in the afternoon light.

"Fili!" came the faint call again as the two got a little closer. He could see Holly wasn't having the best time of things and Fili wondered why she was carrying Kili.

He walked a few paces and stopped. Holly stopped on the other bank across from him. She lowered Kili to the ground and he limped forward. Fili could see a bandage tied around his brother's thigh and wondered what happened. He knew that was the reason she had been carrying her burden.

Kili was saying something, Kili shook himself out of his musings so he could listen.

"...swim over!" Kili was saying, motioning that someone needed to cross the river.

"Who?!" Fili called.

"Find a better place!" Holly yelled. "Too fast!" Then they both pointed down river where it looked a little calmer. When Fili didn't move, they moved. He followed, going down as far as they did.

"Do we really think this is a good idea?" Holly asked Kili as they stopped, the spot they picked seemed good for a crossing.

"We have to cross, don't we?" Kili asked.

"Or Fili could cross," she replied.

"You're going to wind up getting wet either way," Kili said.

Holly frowned. "How do you figure that?" she asked.

"Fee can't swim, either," he said. "He can drown just as easily as I can, so you'll have to go in and get him." It was said with a touch of mirth, though he meant every word.

Holly sighed. "Okay, fine," she said. "Let's go. Maybe we'll be dry before nightfall."

"Aye," Kili said and belly-flopped right into the river.

Holly gasped. "I didn't mean like that!" she said as she followed him into the water. She shivered as she wound up knee deep in the water. "God save me." She went all the way in, catching up to Kili who was flailing around.

"Am I swimming yet, _namad_?" he asked.

"No," Holly said. She was barely chest deep in the water, but that meant Kili was chin deep.

Kili continued to move his arms wildly in the water. Sending spray up into Holly's face.

"Be still, Kee," she said and caught his arms. Kili looked up at her just before she turned him fully around and herself also. "Now relax." She leaned back, resting Kili against her. She leaned back and began swimming for the other shore, holding Kili with one arm and using the other to stroke under the water, her legs kicking.

Fili watched anxiously as the two got in the water. Kili was playing around at first, but then Holly took over. He sighed when he saw what Holly was about. But that didn't make the waiting go any faster. He paced back and forth along the bank.

When the two were close enough, Fili jumped into the water to meet them.

"Mahal!" he said and fell into Holly's wet embrace. He buried his face in her neck. "I thought I'd lost you!" He felt her hand in his hair, her lips on his temple.

Fili remembered that Kili was there, too. He slipped from Holly's embrace and cupped Kili's face. "You're alive," he said.

"Aye, _nadad_ ," Kili said and smiled a little. The hug was hard and quick. Then Kili gave Fili back to Holly as he removed himself from the water.

Fili fell into Holly's arms once again. He felt the bite of tears as it all came down on him at once. Holly held him tighter and he clung to her.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I'm here. Kee's here."

Fili sighed deeply. "I missed you so much, _Amral_ ," he said. His words were muffled in her neck. "I thought... I thought you were dead." Fili really didn't know if he would feel if Holly had died.

"No, not dead," she said and kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. "We're all alive."

He sighed again and pulled away from her. He looked at her and smiled.

"We should check on Kee," she said softly and set Fili down on the bank in the grass. He hadn't even realized they had moved from the water.

Kili was sitting in the sun, taking advantage of the heat. Holly's backpack beside him, a piece of bread in his hand, a bite taken out of it. He smiled up at Fili.

"Mahal! What happened?" Fili asked as he left Holly and went to Kili, kneeling down beside his wounded brother.

"Arrow," Kili said and shrugged. "During the orc attack at the gate."

Fili frowned and looked up at Kili. "You're pale," he said and looked at Holly.

"We need to get him to Laketown," she said. "I don't have any of Oin's salve. I tried cleaning it." She sighed. Fili nodded.

"We should keep moving, then," Fili said.

"Let's rest a bit first," Holly said and sat next to Fili. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Kili said and sighed.

"So we rest," Fili said and nodded. He watched as Holly removed her always present hoodie and lay it out in the grass to dry next to her. Her boots came next. Fili followed suit and took off his boots, emptying them of water and setting them beside Holly's. Next came his tunic, leaving him in the blue shirt Holly had given him all that time ago. He bit his lip and shucked his trousers, leaving him in his long underwear.

Holly watched him, grinning up at him. She took off her tunic, leaving her in her corseted bra that the elves of Rivendell had given her. Fili took her tunic and lay it out in the grass.

" _Nadad_ ," Kili said and handed him his tunic. Fili chuckled and lay it out in the sun, too.

"Boots," Fili said and knelt to remove Kili's boots for him.

"Thank you, Fee," Kili said softly.

"You're welcome, Kee," Fili said and watched his brother for a moment as he lay in the sun. He sighed, they really needed to get to Laketown.

Holly watched Fili work and then lay back in the grass, arms over her head. Fili turned and looked down at her. A moment later he lay down too, snuggled into her side.

"You're wet," she said and tugged at the blue shirt. Fili chuckled and shucked it too and flipped it out to dry.

She chuckled as she grabbed his arm to lay down with her again. He snuggled into her, skin to skin. She played with his hair.

Fili sighed and moved up to hover over her. She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing the corner of his mouth.

"I missed your face," she said.

"And I yours," he replied just before lowering himself and claiming her lips for a searing kiss.

"I missed this, too," she replied, breathless after the kiss.

"As did I," Fili said and smiled. "I missed something else..."

"Now isn't the time for that," she said and looked over at Kili. His eyes were closed and he was still very pale. Fili followed her gaze.

"Aye," he said. "There are other matters at hand."

"Yeah," she agreed and sighed.

Fili snuggled into her again and she stroked his hair lazily.

"I had that dream again," she whispered softly.

"The one with the strange lady?" Fili asked as he trailed his fingers over her skin.

"Aye, that one," she said and shivered at his touch.

"What did she say this time?" he asked and kissed her bare shoulder.

"It was the same," Holly said as she copied his movements and trailed circles over his bare back.

"Was it?" Fili inquired.

"Yes," she said. "I asked her questions, but she didn't reply. She just said the same things."

"How can you be sure?" he asked against her shoulder, his hot breath caressing her skin.

"I'll never forget that dream, Fili," she said, looking down at him. "Never."

"How do you know it wasn't a new dream?" he asked.

"Because... something in me says it's the same," she said. "And it's not a dream. The lady first called me Leithandrann. And then Thranduil said it and Tauriel said it. I asked her what it meant."

"And what does it mean?" Fili asked.

"That I've set them free from the time confusion," she said and shrugged.

"Time confusion?" he asked. "Oh, the rift." He nodded. "Then it's probably an elvish word."

"Aye," she said and shrugged.

After they had rested a while, they moved off from their landing spot. Fili carried Kili until they stopped.

"At least I don't have to hunt," Holly said and sighed as she sat. She was thankful to be dry again. Stopping and resting in the sun was a good idea.

"You hunted?" Fili asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, Fee, you should have seen it!" Kili said, he was feeling a little better. Holly had made him chew more kingsfoil.

"Why? What happened?" Fili asked, a smile splitting his face, eager for whatever it was Kili had to say.

"Oh, _nadad_!" Kili said and grinned. "She threw your knife! She killed that hare and didn't even blink! It was amazing!"

Fili chuckled but frowned his confusion. "My knife?" he asked and looked from Kili to Holly.

"Yes," Kili said and nodded at Holly who was removing something from the waist of her trousers.

Fili gasped when he saw _Adad_ 's knife. "You found it," he said softly, hands outstretched. Holly placed the damp scabbard in his hands.

"Thranduil had it," she said.

"It's mithril," Fili said and looked up at her, eyes shining.

"He probably wanted to melt it down to make a necklace," Kili said and wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. He took the knife out of the sheath to look at it again. He ran his finger along the flat of the blade, the carvings smooth under his calloused fingertip. "I thought I'd never see it again. Thank you, Amral."

Holly smiled and nodded. "After all he did to us, I couldn't let him keep it," she said. "He left it on the table, so I didn't have to do too much to get it."

"I'm sure he's missing it now," Kili said.

"He probably has other things on his mind," Fili said. "Like escaped prisoners. He won't even know it's gone."

"Let him interrogate his helpers," Holly said. Fili chuckled in agreement.

Kili gasped. "Fee," he said, wide-eyed and leaned forward.

Fili gave Kili his attention without saying a word.

"I've found her," Kili said.

Fili frowned. "Found who?" he asked.

"Her, my One," Kili said and sighed. "She's... bright as a thousand shining stars," he said wistfully.

Fili chuckled, but then stopped, realizing. "Who?" he asked, eyes narrowed just a bit.

"Her name is Tauriel," Kili said, a dreamy look on his face.

"Tauriel?" Fili asked and frowned, he looked at Holly since Holly had mentioned that name before and he had not thought to ask who belonged to that name.

"The red-headed elf," Holly supplied. "The one that was talking to him that day, and she came and took me."

"Oh," Fili said and nodded. Still frowning, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Uncle isn't going to be happy," Kili said and sighed.

"Uncle is going to murder us both," Fili said and looked at Holly. Holly smirked back.


	79. Chapter 79

They set out at first light the next morning. Eager to be on the way. Kili was supplied with more kingsfoil as Holly found it grew abundantly on that side of the river.

They took turns carrying Kili, with Kili walking a bit in between for small stretches.

"They've left us," Fili said when they came to the place the barrels had been. "And the barrels are gone."

"Someone must have picked them up," Holly said. "Like Bilbo told us."

"Aye," Kili said as he sat on a big rock on the pebbled shore.

Fili sighed and leaned against the rock with Kili. Holly wandered around, taking in the scene. Chewing her lip.

Something caught her eye, flashed up at her from the corner of her eye. She turned to look and frowned. A bottle lay in the grass. It looked familiar so she picked it up.

"Empty," she said as she turned it over. But she frowned, hearing something inside.

Fili had come up beside her then. "What is it?" he asked, his hand on her waist.

"One of the wine bottles from the cellar," she said. "One of the ones I took."

"Hmm," Fili said and nodded.

"And there's something inside," she said as she turned it upside down again. "A piece of paper." She chuckled.

"They've left us a note, I think," Fili said. "Break it."

"What? No," she said and shook her head.

Fili chuckled and took the bottle from her, his fingers brushing hers. "I'll do it," he said and broke it against a rock. Picking the piece of rolled parchment up, he stood and unrolled it. He frowned as he read it.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"They've moved on to Laketown," he said. "A barge came to get the barrels. But we have no way of telling when that was."

"Does it really matter?" Kili asked. "They're still ahead of us, and still going to Laketown."

"Aye," Fili said and sighed.

"But at least we know that's what happened to them," she said.

"Aye, we don't have to worry about them," Fili said and tucked the note in his boot.

"Now what?" Kili asked. "Do we wait here for a barge?"

"We keep walking," Fili replied. "If we wait here, we might be waiting a while."

"And if we walk, we can be that much farther along," Holly said. "If we see a barge, we can flag it down."

"Aye," Fili agreed and nodded.

They set out again, after Holly insisted they should do something about the broken glass. Fili buried it in a shallow hole and covered over with dirt and a rock.

He got a kiss for his efforts. He chuckled. "I'll have to do more of your work more often," he said against her lips.

"Mmm, my slave," she said.

"If I get payment, I'm a servant," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, loyal servant, then," she said and kissed him again.

"Come on you two," Kili said as he limped away. A clump of kingsfoil in his fist.

It took another two days by foot to reach Laketown. The trio stopped to take in the scene and assess the situation.

From what little Holly had heard, it was exactly as it had been described. A town on stilts. Holly would never call it a city, not by a long-shot. It wasn't large enough for that, but it was still a sizeable thing.

There were wooden structures, houses, shacks, larger buildings, all sitting on a wooden dock. It was raised up out of the water by three feet, maybe four. Some places were higher up than others. A long bridge connected the large dock to the shore of the lake.

"I guess we're lucky we're on the right side," Holly said and nodded to the bridge.

"Very," Fili said and took her free hand. She was carrying Kili. Kili was asleep.

It was a another ten minutes of picking their way through the tree roots and rocks scattered along the shore. And then they arrived at the mouth of the bridge.

"I'll go first," Fili said.

Holly nodded and followed him onto the bridge. Thankfully it was a sound structure and didn't sway.

It was coming on sunset but they could still make out the boards under foot as they crossed.

"Halt!" said a voice from the other side of the gate, though that wasn't really necessary since they couldn't go any farther. The gate was a solid thing, made of thick boards. A little window was set in made of four rounded bars.

"Who are you and what do you here?" said another voice from up above. Fili and Holly both looked up to see. There were two pikes aimed down at them, one from each side of the gate.

"We seek a healer," Fili said. "For my brother, he's been wounded."

"A healer, you say?" the first voice said, his face now appeared at the bars of the gate, looking out at them. He blinked and looked down at Fili, he frowned.

"We've no place here for the likes of you," yet another voice said. The others chuckled from the other side of the gate.

"You may not enter," said the second voice, the pikes were shaken at them. "Go!"

Fili frowned and stomped past Holly. Holly glared and turned. She took three steps, but turned back to the gate.

"Please, might we enter?" she asked. "We only mean to seek a healer, we were set upon by orcs some ways up the river." She thought she did a pretty good imitation of a native of Middle Earth, probably not perfect, but there were probably many dialects that these simple people didn't know.

There was conversation on the other side of the gate.

"We should only take a little time," she said. "We have coin to pay." She tried to make herself look as innocent as possible, blinking up at them.

"Coin?" came the face again at the gate window.

"Aye," she said and nodded.

The face disappeared and there was hushed speaking behind the gate again. Fili had rejoined her.

"Nadad?" Kili asked groggily from Holly's back. "Namad? What's going on?"

The voices behind the gate hushed.

"Shhh, Kili," Fili shushed him. "We're trying to get in to Laketown."

"They won't let us in?" Kili asked softly. He sounded much like a child then, weak and sleepy.

The face came back to the window. "Namad and nadad," he said. "What did the little one say?" He was asking Holly.

"Brother and sister," Holly said.

The face frowned and looked at Holly, then at Fili then up to Kili who had his face averted.

"Strange family you have there, miss," the guard said, eyeing Fili but paying no mind to Kili at all. Then the face disappeared and the bolt was slid away and the gate slowly opened.

Holly went to step through the open gate, but the guard blocked her way. "Coin for entrance," he said, hand out.

Fili humphfed a reply but produced a small gold coin. The guard's eyes twinkled as he stepped aside. "Laketown bids you greetings," he said and bowed as they stepped inside.

"A healer," Fili said. "Where would we find-"

"Straight down and to the left," one of the men at the gate said. "You'll see a sign."

"Thanks," Holly replied and they went down the main walkway leading through the town.

"What do you reckon he meant?" Fili asked as they walked.

Holly shrugged. "Probably thought we're family," she said as she took in the sights. People milling around. Dressed little better than peasants. Ragged hems, frayed collars. It looked to Holly like an impoverished town. Though thankfully no one they passed on the walkways had a hand out for a coin.

"But we are," he said and frowned as he looked up at her.

"No... blood family," she said. "That you and I are brother and sister."

Fili nodded. "And Kili?"

"My little brother," she said. "Like me, not a dwarf."

Fili chuckled and shook his head. "Thank Mahal for small favors then," he said.

"Aye," she said. "I think this is it." They both looked up at the sign over the door.

"Its either a healer or a tea house," Fili said.

"Or an... herbalist," she said and frowned. The round sign had sprigs of greenery painted on a white background.

"Well, whoever is on the inside of that door, should be able to tell us where a healer is," Fili said as he knocked. He stepped back and waited.

Soon enough the door slowly opened and a weathered face appeared in the crack. She eyed them with a frown, but opened the door. "Ye be in need of sommat?" she asked.

"Aye," Fili said. "My brother is wounded."

The woman looked from Fili to Holly and frowned. "That be a girl!" she said.

Fili chuckled as he grabbed Kili's tunic. Kili slid from Holly's back. "My brother, Kili," Fili said.

"It's an arrow wound," Holly explained. "I've been putting kingsfoil on it, because I didn't-"

"Kingsfoil? Oi! That's a weed!" the woman said. "No use puttin' no weeds on a wound like that. You'll need cleanin' up, aye."

She ushered Kili to the table. "Ye'll have to be off with them," she said and pointed to Kili's trousers. "And wotever lies beneath too. Need to see the wound."

Kili woke up then and stammered. He looked at the old lady then at Holly and blushed. Holly bit her lip and looked around. There was a small stack of towels and she took one. Fili caught it when she tossed it to him, he nodded and Holly turned her back on them.

"And lie down if ye'd be so kind," the old healer said as she shuffled around the room, getting down pots and supplies from the shelves.

When she was ready, arms full, she went to the table. Holly turned, figuring it was okay to look now. Kili was lying on the table with the towel over him for modesty. She grimaced seeing the wound.

"Wot sort of arrow were it?" the healer asked as she worked.

"An orc arrow," Holly supplied. "Does it matter?" She came to the table.

"Aye, it might," the healer said and nodded. "Don't look good. See this?" she pointed to the center. "Tis black. Shouldn't be black." She sighed and worked. "I can clean it, but twon't be any use. Twas a black arrow."

"What does that mean?" Holly asked.

"An orc arrow," Fili said. "Sometimes... they're made with the black metal. It's poisoned."

"Twill only get worse," the healer said and looked at Holly. "Maybe that kingsfoil may work a trick after all."

"Maybe," Holly said and frowned.

"I've heard tell of more of your kind arriving a few days ago," the woman said. "Do ye know of whom I mean?"

Holly and Fili exchanged glances. "Maybe," he said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Oh, aye," she said and nodded. "Up at the big house."

"Big house?" Holly asked.

"Aye, the Master's Hall," she said and grinned.

"The... master?" Holly asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Master of Laketown, of course," the healer said. "Guests of his now. A big fuss was made at first."

"Then that's where we have to go," Fili said.

"How much do we owe you?" Holly asked.

"Oi, nowt," the healer said. "I can tell all me friends I had esteemed guests of the Master in my home. Everyone will be all a tizzy for weeks."

Once Kili was wrapped in clean bandages and dressed again, they took their leave with directions to the Master's house. Fili left a small coin for the woman's troubles anyway.

It was way after dark now, and their stomachs grumbled with every step. There was scarcely any crumbs in Holly's pack now. Not enough to sustain all three of them, maybe a mouthful for one of them. So none of them ate.

"We'll be there soon," Holly said. "This town isn't too big."

"Not too big?" Fili asked and frowned as he looked around. It seemed large to him.


	80. Chapter 80

The Master of Laketown turned out to be a very kind and generous man, though they did not meet him just then. Holly was relieved when they were admitted entrance without much fuss and put in a small room not far from the front door.

The room was comfortably furnished. The blue carpet was thick underfoot and Holly longed to remove her boots and curl her toes up in it. They sat on a gilded couch that matched the blue carpet. Long gold curtains hung at the windows.

It wasn't Rivendell, but it was better than the Mirkwood forest.

The tall, ornately carved door moved on silent hinges and in stepped a small man, ornately dressed. Holly supposed it was what passed for 'finery' in these parts. A black coat with brass buttons, black trousers, a blue silk vest heavily embroidered with gold scrollwork, and a white shirt underneath. He looked as if he'd stepped out of another time and place... but then he had, hadn't he?

"The Master sends his greetings," the man said and gave a half bow. "But he is detained and it is late. If you would give me a message I will see he gets it straightaway."

"We've heard of some dwarves passing through," Fili said. "We wish to know if they are still in Laketown."

The man listened and nodded. "If you will be so kind as to stay here," the man said. "I will see..." He backed himself out of the room leaving them there.

"Hmm," Holly said and shrugged. Fili shrugged too.

To say Thorin was worried for his nephews was an understatement. Everyone knew he was at odds with himself. He hadn't waited for them. Even though the others wanted to stay, Thorin made them go on to Laketown. To get the barge while it was there and not wait for another. Because who knew when another would come?

And now they'd been in Laketown five days. They'd been delivered early on the evening of their first day of freedom. They hadn't had to wait for a barge more than three hours while they rested and dried out. They hadn't even started on hunting their dinner when up came the barge to take the barrels.

Once they had been smuggled into Laketown, past the odious guards that wanted more coin than they should have for the delivery of fish, it had been a small thing to find the Master's Hall.

Of course, the Master of Laketown had been suspicious at first, but once Thorin had produced the map and key as proof, they were welcomed wholeheartedly. They'd been shown to rooms and made comfortable. They'd been shown nothing but respect.

And now here they all sat at dinner. Most of them, anyway. Still missing three.

Thorin sighed deeply and looked around the table. His gaze caught on the butler. A black dressed man. He was speaking to the Master in low tones. The Master nodded and looked his way. He said something to the butler and soon he was down at Thorin's end of the table. Wishing him to come with him.

Thorin frowned but nodded. The Master didn't make a move to get up. This concerned Thorin, as he followed the butler. Dwalin caught up to him as soon as he stepped through the doorway. The two shared a look.

"What's this all about?" Dwalin asked.

The butler looked over his shoulder and shuddered to see Dwalin scowling up at him.

"Visitors to the Hall," the man said.

"What visitors?" Thorin asked. "And what do they have to do with us?"

"They were inquiring to your whereabouts," the butler said and shrugged. "Let you sort it out for yourself, I reckon."

"Aye," Dwalin said and nodded.

The butler opened the door to reveal their three missing travelers. Weary, worn, dirty and half asleep sitting on the blue and gold couch.

"Uncle!" Fili said as he jumped off the couch. Holly stood, but Kili remained where he was, head resting against the back of the couch. Thorin frowned.

"What... What's this?" he asked Fili and nodded to Kili.

"He's been wounded," Fili explained. "A black arrow, we think." He looked at Holly who nodded sadly, Thorin thought.

"Tell Oin," he said to Dwalin. "We'll take him to our rooms."

"We've been to the town healer," Holly said. "There wasn't much she could do."

"Aye, and she was a Baram, I'll wager," Thorin said. Holly and Fili both nodded. "They know nothing."

Dwalin had left them. "Come," Thorin said to the two standing as he scooped Kili up like a tiny dwarfling. They didn't argue as they followed him down the hall and up two flights of stairs.

Holly exchanged glances with Fili as they walked behind Thorin. Holding hands, they were silent as they took in the opulence of the hall.

Thorin stopped at an open door and went in. The two followed behind to see Thorin deposit Kili on a bed. He brushed his hair from his face and stood there silently for a few moments before he turned to face them.

He cleared his throat. "When did this happen?" Thorin asked as he looked from Fili to Holly and then back again.

"During the orc attack," Holly said. "When he opened the gate to let the barrels out."

Thorin looked at Fili. "And you didn't know about this?" he asked.

"No, Uncle," Fili said. "I was too far away."

"The arrow broke when he jumped back into the barrel," Holly said. "I was helping him. But then an orc was attacking us and we lost the barrels, and then... we hit the rapids and went the wrong way down the fork."

Thorin nodded. "Well, you're all here now," he said.

"Oi! What's this?" Oin asked as he bustled into the room, his pack in hand.

There were quick greetings all around and then Oin got down to business. "Whoever bandaged this knows what they're about, I reckon," he said.

"She said it was a black arrow," Fili said. "Orcish."

"Hmmm," Oin said. "Have you tried that kingsfoil?"

"Aye, we have," Fili said. "But... perhaps a tea?" He looked at Holly who nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"It couldn't hurt," she said. "But we didn't have any way to make it."

"We'll borrow some things from the kitchen," Oin said and eyed the low fire in the fireplace. "No sense in sending everyone into a panic."

"We brought fresh kingsfoil," Holly supplied.

"Aye," Oin said. "Perhaps stronger than the dried I've got."

After Oin had gotten everything under control, at least for his own mind, they went back to dinner. Holly and Fili elected to stay with Kili. Dinner was brought up to them and they ate at the small round table in the room.

"Beds, Holly," Fili said as he eyed the bed on which his brother lie. He was trying to be happy, but it wasn't working.

"At least Kili's comfortable," Holly said.

"Aye," Fili said.

"Fili..." she said and sighed. "I... I feel like I've failed him. Failed you, and Thorin."

"Failed us?" Fili asked and frowned. "How?"

"You remember the dream," she said. "I am to protect you, all three of you. I've failed."

Fili sighed. "He's not dead yet," he said. "There is still time. Is there not?"

Holly knew he was trying to be encouraging. She nodded, but didn't say anymore. Fili watched her as they ate.

Bedtime wasn't soon enough. Fili went to find someone and a mattress was moved into the room, near the fire. Neither of them wanted to be separated from Kili, in case he called out in the night.

And then there was the tea. Every time Kili woke, he was made to drink some of the tea. And poultices of it were applied to the wound.

"At least he isn't spitting up black stuff like I did," she said and sighed.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded as he watched her from their bed on the floor. He smiled to himself seeing her wearing a white cotton nightgown. It flowed around her as she moved about the room.

Once she crawled back into the bed, his hands were on her again. She was warm under the gown. She giggled and wrapped herself around him.

"We can't," she said. "You know that."

Fili sighed. "Aye, not while..."

"Not here," she said. "In the room with him." Kili had fallen asleep again so was not likely to overhear their soft spoken words. But he would definitely wake should they get passionate with each other.

"Perhaps we should seek another place," Fili suggested and smiled. Holly chuckled softly and kissed him again for the millionth time that night.

"Come, my love," he said and took her hand. Holly pulled him back to her.

"And who would watch Kili?" she asked. "What if he wakes up?"

Fili sighed. "You're right," he said. "Tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" she asked as she stroked his hair away from his face, he needed his braids rebraided.

"Tomorrow, when someone relieves us, we will seek a place," he said softly against her lips. "Aye?"

Holly giggled softly. "Aye," she said. "My wise Love, aye."

Fili chuffed.


	81. Chapter 81

It was a week they spent in the Master's Hall. Holly and Fili spent most of the time sitting by Kili's bedside, plying him with kingsfoil tea and poultices. It seemed there really wasn't much to do, besides the kingsfoil. Of course, Oin had no real experience with the black blades.

It was very worrisome to the whole company that Kili was still unwell after two weeks. The wound was neither worse nor better. But it had stopped bleeding some time ago. It now issued only pus. Holly feared for Kili's leg if it wasn't resolved soon. Not to mention his life, he couldn't go on like that forever. But at least he was eating and drinking and not in a coma. Holly wished she knew how to heal him, and she felt bad that she couldn't do anything herself.

"We leave for Erebor tomorrow," Thorin announced at breakfast. Many eyes made him their focus as they waited for more. "We've lingered here too long and Durin's day is soon upon us."

"Aye," said Dori.

"We've still to find the back door," Dwalin said. Many heads were nodding agreement.

"We've still to find a path up the mountain," Nori said.

"And to find the way to the mountain," Bombur said.

"Securing a boat will be no small feat," Thorin said, frowning.

The Master was shaking his head. "Any of my boats will be at your disposal," he said. "As well as the supplies you will need."

There were glances exchanged. Holly frowned and looked at Fili. She leaned into him and whispered, "What's with the looks?"

"We'll need weapons," he answered back. "He didn't mention..."

Holly nodded. They would need to secure weapons, there was still the threat of orcs. And Thranduil's guards were probably still looking for them, escaped as they were from his prison.

"Tonight, we celebrate," the Master declared with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked after breakfast.

"To find weapons," Fili replied. "There's got to be a storehouse somewhere. If they've a guard with pikes..."

"There will be other weapons," she said.

"Aye," he replied and smiled. "You stay here, with Kili. He'll want to come, so you make an excuse for us and see he doesn't get up."

Holly sighed and nodded.

"Besides, if we're arrested, you can break us out," Fili said, Holly knew he was only half joking. Being here, there was no telling what would happen.

Locating the armory was a bigger feat than getting inside. Fili crouched low with the others, waiting while Nori tried to pick the lock.

Once the door was open, they darted inside. It was dark and they dared not light a torch or candle for giving their presence away. So they worked in the dark.

"They're not the finest weapons I've seen," Gloin said. "But they'll do with a little sharpening."

"Aye," Dwalin said as he picked up an axe. There were pikes aplenty. Only a few swords, not nearly enough to go around.

"Only take what you need," Thorin said. "We don't want them to notice anything is missing before we are gone." It was a good plan, except there were thirteen of them, fourteen if you counted Holly, that needed a weapon. Bilbo still had his Sting as it was not taken at Mirkwood.

When they were done looting, Nori locked the door and they were gone. Sneaking back into the Master's Hall with all those weapons was another thing. So they were stashed away in the bushes along the side of the hall.

The Master had been correct. It was a grand send-off party. Wine and ale flowed, along with some other spirits. Tables and tables of food. As well as a few esteemed guests were there. A small group of musicians sat in one corner of the room and a few couples danced. Dori was dancing with an older Laketown woman, a blush on her cheeks.

Holly watched the people of Laketown. Their dress and mannerisms. They seemed rather on the snooty side, save for the ones that were mingling with the dwarves and Bilbo.

The guests from Laketown were dressed in fine clothes. Ornately embroidered silks. Fine linen clothing with crisp pleats. Velvet. Fur trimmed just about everything. The women wore their hair up and dressed with gold pins and combs.

These people were a far cry from the ones she'd seen on her first journey through Laketown with an ailing Kili on her back and Fili at her side.

She frowned and wondered why there was such a disparity between them. You were either a 'have' or a 'have not' here in Laketown. And Holly guessed all of the 'haves' were here at the celebration. Probably highly paid city officials.

But then her eyes set on one man. He seemed taller and a bit thinner, perhaps it was muscle under his somewhat worn coat. But next to the corpulent 'haves' he looked gaunt and worn. And not entirely happy.

Serious eyes surveyed the celebration until he was jostled. His face broke from serious to happy as he turned to chide whoever it was that bumped him. Then he turned again, a drink in one hand and a hand in the other. A little girl of no more than ten stood at his side holding his hand.

He surveyed the room again and smiled, seeing Holly. He walked her way. Holly hid the frown and her confusion. Why this man should smile at her, she didn't know.

As the two moved in her direction and came closer. Holly let out the breath she was holding. He wasn't looking at her, but at the bench on which she sat alone.

"Sit here, Tilda," he said. "I'll get you a plate."

"Yes, father," the little girl said and looked up at him with huge blue eyes.

"Hello," Tilda said once her father had gone.

"Hello," Holly replied and nodded.

"A fancy to-do," the little girl said and smiled.

"It is," Holly nodded.

"I'm Tilda," she said. "And that's my da."

"Holly," Holly said. "And... Fili is around somewhere." She craned her neck to see where he had gone.

"Is he your da?" Tilda asked, wide-eyed.

"No, my... ummm... betrothed," she said. She'd wanted to call him 'husband' but as there hadn't been a ceremony, it didn't feel right to say the word out loud. Although she thought Fili might think otherwise.

"Oh," Tilda said and nodded. "I've never seen you before." She frowned a bit.

"I'm just passing through," Holly said.

"Oh," she replied and looked away.

There was a long silence between them and Tilda spoke again. "My father is a bowman," she said. "The captain."

"Oh, very nice," Holly said, reacting the way she would in her own time. "What does he shoot?"

"Nothing lately," Tilda said and giggled. "He's a guard."

"A guard against what?" Holly asked.

"The bad people," Tilda replied. "They're out there... always wanting in."

"Why?" Holly asked and frowned.

"They want... what the Master has," Tilda said as she leaned sideways toward Holly. A conspiratorial manner about her as she spoke. "The Master is rich... beyond measure." Her face grew serious, then she smiled and sat straight again. "At least that's what da says."

Holly nodded slowly. That made sense. But she wondered what thieves would want with a gilded couch and heavy carved chairs. They probably didn't have a lot of resale value.

Holly was saved by Fili who came up with a plate piled high. He took a seat on the other side of her.

"Tilda, this is Fili," she said to Tilda who had been watching them. Tilda smiled and nodded.

"Pleased to meet you," she said politely. Holly reckoned that Tilda had had a far better education than the healer they'd met on their first day in Laketown, as well as a great many others.

"Likewise," Fili said and nodded.

"Her father is Bard, captain of the bowmen," Holly said to Fili.

"Hmmm, an archer," Fili said. "Kili would probably be pleased to meet him, too."

Holly smiled. "Kili is ill," she explained to Tilda. "He's saving his strength for the journey to Erebor tomorrow."

"Erebor?" Tilda asked. "You're from the group... the ones the party is for?"

When both Fili and Holly nodded, Tilda smiled widely. "I'd wondered... don't see many dwarves much."

"No, I'd imagine they'd all moved off long ago," Fili said to her. But then he looked up at Holly. "After Smaug came, a good number of dwarves settled in Laketown with the men of Dale. But eventually moved to the Iron Hills or Ered Luin."

"I see," Holly said and nodded. She picked a strawberry off the plate and held it to Fili's lips. He chuffed and bit it in half, he watched as Holly ate the other half, putting the leaves back on the plate.

Tilda giggled and looked away. She swung her legs on the bench.

"It's a nice party, isn't it?" she asked after a few minutes. She craned her neck, looking for someone. Holly assumed it was her father.

"It is," Holly agreed. "We should dance." She said to Fili. Fili eyed the dancers in the corner, he blushed. Holly giggled and pressed her arm into his.

"They'll be serving dinner soon, I'm sure," Tilda said.

"Do you think so?" Fili asked.

She nodded. "They always do at these things," she said and shrugged.

"They have a lot of parties here?" Holly asked.

"Oh, yes, all the holidays, the Master celebrates," she said and smiled. "Da says the Master likes to throw his money around." She smirked. "But not too much," she said and Holly reckoned she did an imitation of her father.

"So you come to them often?" Holly asked.

"Oh yes, da brings all of us," she said.

"All of you?" Fili asked around a grape.

Tilda nodded. "My brother and sister, Bain and Sigrid," she said. "They're here somewhere. Probably dancing... or hiding."

"Let me guess," Holly said. "Bain hides and Sigrid dances?"

"Yes!" Tilda said and nodded. "Oh, here's da!" She kicked out her legs in excitement and took the small plate from him.

"Are you making yourself some friends?" he asked as he sat down on her other side.

"Oh, yes Father," she said and smiled. "This is Holly and Fili. They are with the group that are to go to Erebor tomorrow."

He eyed them and then nodded. "Pleased to meet you," he mumbled.

After that, his attention was fully on Tilda. "Now, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Going to... ummm..." she frowned.

"You and Sigrid are going to market in the morning," he reminded her.

"How come Bain doesn't have to go?" she pouted.

"Because he's helping me tomorrow," Bard answered. "We've work to do."

"And I have cooking and cleaning," she whined.

"Yes," he said and Tilda sighed.

It was a while later, or maybe it only seemed like it to Holly, since she was bored with watching everyone, when they were called in to dinner.

They filed in to the grand dinning room. It was much bigger than the one in which they had been taking their meals.

It seemed that there were riches upon riches in the room. Multiple gold candelabras were set on the long tables. Gold flatware and delicate plates and bowls set at each place.

"I wish Kili could see this," Fili said as they took their seats at one of the many tables.

"Keep an eye on Nori," Holly said to Bofur.

"Aye, he's like to steal all the forks," he said with a grin.

"I wonder if they're solid gold," Nori mumbled.

After dinner, most of the guests left. Wanting only to eat and run. Probably not wanting to stick around to mingle with the 'odious dwarves' as Holly had heard one man say to his wife.

It was slowly becoming clear to Holly that the dwarves weren't favored here in Laketown. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for her.

"Would you like to dance?" Fili asked her softly.

Holly smiled down at him. "Do you know how?" she asked. "Because I don't."

"I- I have some knowledge, though I don't claim to be an expert," he said.

"You're an expert only in knives, I think," she said.

Fili chuffed. "Aye," he said and held out his hand. "Will you?"

"Yes," she said and took his hand. They stepped out to where two other couples were still dancing. It was a group dance, of some kind. The couples were across from each other, the men bowed and the ladies curtsied. They stepped away and then close. Circled each other, and switched partners.

"Doesn't look too complicated," Fili said. "Should we?"

"Yes," she said and nodded. The two couples made room for their third as Holly and Fili joined them. They went through the dance once, and then the musicians played another song and they continued in another similar dance in a different formation.

Breathless, Fili guided Holly away after the second dance. He smiled up at her.

"Oh, they changed the music," she said as she looked up at the musicians. It was much slower. Holly bit her lip and took Fili's hand and put it on her waist, she put her hand on his shoulder. Slowly they turned to the beat of the song, not really dancing, but not standing still either.

Fili chuckled. "I think I like this one better," he said softly.

"Me too."


	82. Chapter 82

It took a lot of effort to get Kili out of bed and dressed. At least for Fili, as he wouldn't allow Holly to help dress him.

Kili wouldn't let them carry him, either. Insisting he wanted to do it on his own two feet. So they let him. The going was slow, and they were late in leaving the Master's Hall. Late in reaching the boat that would take them to Erebor.

"You made it," Thorin said on the pier, his customary frown on his face.

"Aye, Uncle," Fili said, Kili's arm around his shoulder. Kili swaying, not well at all.

"Kili stays here," Thorin said.

"No, Uncle," Kili said and grimaced.

"You are too weak, you stay in the Master's house," he said.

"But Uncle-"

"Kili! You will stay!"

"Yes, Uncle," Kili said, defeated.

"Here!" Oin said, overhearing the conversation. He stepped from the boat.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked.

"My duty is with the sick," Oin said. "I will stay here with him."

"Uncle, he wants to come," Fili said, saying Kili's piece for him.

"He cannot," Thorin said. "When you are King, you will understand. It is duty-" But he cut off his own words as Fili turned to follow. He grabbed Fili's arm. "Where are you going?"

"With Kili," Fili replied, a frown on his face.

"Your duty-"

"I belong with my brother!" he said, his frown increased and he broke from his Uncle's grasp. He followed behind them.

Holly wasn't surprised in the least. But she said nothing, she didn't have to. When she didn't make a move to get in the boat, Thorin nodded and turned.

Silently she watched as the boat moved away from the pier. Many people of Laketown were gathered and sent up a cheer.

Holly sighed, not wanting to watch them any longer, she stepped back from the edge and let the crowd surround her. When she turned, it was to see the back of the Master. He stood there with two of his officials, Holly went unnoticed.

"Odious little chaps," he was saying. "Glad to be rid of them."

Something else was said in a hushed tone that Holly couldn't hear. The three of them laughed. "I hope not to see them again."

Holly frowned and pulled up her hood. She went past them on the steps. Sighting Fili's blond head, she jogged after him.

"We shouldn't go back to the Master's Hall," she said.

He frowned up at her, still angry from his conversation with Thorin. But Holly's hand in his soothed him a little.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just overheard part of a conversation," she said. "He doesn't like us."

"He doesn't?" Fili asked.

Holly told him what he heard. "But where will we go?"

It was then that Bofur came running towards them, just putting his winged cap on his head. He ran past them, but then backed up.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"They've left," Fili said. "You're too late."

"What?" Bofur asked, his smile fading.

"They've gone," Holly said and shrugged.

"But... but... oh," Bofur said and he let himself be pulled into Holly's side, her arm around his shoulders. "But we've come all this way..."

"We'll get there eventually," Fili said.

"Just not right now," Oin said, puffing and panting under Kili's extra weight.

"Now... if we're not going back to the Master's Hall, where do we go?" Fili asked.

"Why are we not going back to the Hall?" Bofur asked, looking at Fili then at Holly.

"It seems the Master is a two faced liar," she said and frowned. "They were talking... saying some things..."

"Oh," Bofur said and frowned.

"We'll find Tilda," Holly said squeezing Fili's hand and patting Bofur on the shoulder.

"Where will we find her?" Fili asked.

"At the market," Holly said. "We just have to find the market."

"And who is Tilda?" Bofur asked brightly, blinking up at Holly.

"Bard's daughter," Holly replied.

A flash of a frown flicked over Bofur's face. "And who might Bard be?"

"Captain of the bowmen," Fili supplied. "We met him last night at the party. Seems a nice chap."

Bofur paused in his questions and thought a moment. He nodded and broke away from Holly, she watched him go. He spoke to someone, and was back at her side in a flash. "Straight on for two streets and a right," he said. "Can't miss it. The market."

Holly nodded, impressed with Bofur's people skills.

"If he rode, perhaps we'd move faster," Fili suggested and nodded toward Kili as he leaned heavily on Oin.

Kili sighed. "Fine, nadad," he said. He allowed himself to be lifted onto Holly's back like a limp noodle.

They made much better time. "Thank you namad," Kili said softly in her ear. She patted his hand. He sighed.

Holly did her 'determined walk' and the three dwarves had to jog to keep up with her. She cut a swath through the milling people on the walkways. Once at the market, she slowed her pace, relieved to have found it without any trouble at all.

"Who are we looking for?" Bofur asked when they reached the outdoor market.

It was just as crowded as Holly had thought it would be. It was mostly women going from stall to stall looking at the wares and food. A few men were doing the selling, but it was mostly women selling. Holly presumed the men were out doing the 'hard work'.

Holly had thought she would see a lot of color in the market. But it was all kinds of brown and grey. Very dull and muddy. A few of the vegetables were the only bright spots of color. Even the shoppers wore dull browns and greys. There were very few fabrics or clothes for sale, and the ones that were available were dull and washed out.

Holly spotted a pink dress up ahead. Or it had been a vibrant red that was now pink. She smiled, seeing the owner of the dress had a familiar face.

She cut through the crowd with the others trailing behind her without a word. She stopped at the stall where Tilda stood with her sister looking at the selection of vegetables and a few fruit.

Tilda looked up and blinked. "Holly?" she asked and then frowned. "I thought you'd left with the others." Then she noticed Fili, Oin, and Bofur. Her jaw dropped and then she saw Kili's arms wrapped around Holly's neck.

"Kili is too ill to travel," Holly explained.

"And we must seek other lodgings," Fili said, the others nodded.

"Why do you need other lodgings?" Sigrid asked.

"That is something we wouldn't like to discuss right now," Bofur said as he looked around. Others in the market were watching them now.

"Do you know where we can go?" Holly asked. "Are there any inns?"

Sigrid smiled and shook her head. "There are no inns in Laketown."

"Very few travelers are allowed inside the gates," Tilda said.

"And they usually stay in the Master's House," Sigrid supplied.

"Then where will we go?" Bofur asked to no one in particular.

Sigrid pulled Tilda away by the arm and they bent their heads together. Occasionally Tilda would look at them and speak again. Then Sigrid would. Until a conclusion was met.

"We'll take you home with us," Sigrid said. "Father will know what to do." Tilda nodded.

"But we're not done shopping yet," she said.

"We'll wait," Fili said, satisfied that they would come to some conclusion and perhaps find lodgings until they could find a way to Erebor. When Kili was better. He looked up at Kili, his cheek rested on Holly's back, his eyes were closed. Fili felt very helpless at that moment.

They'd made some purchases of their own while waiting for Tilda and Sigrid to finish their shopping. Then followed the girls back to their home. One of many in the row it blended in with all the others. An unassuming two storey house, like all the others.

"Put him down here," Sigrid instructed and pointed to a couch in the room that wasn't the kitchen or dining room. It wasn't much of a living room, either, Holly thought. Save for the couch, you wouldn't know it.

Kili moaned and opened his eyes as Fili helped to lower him onto the couch. "Where are we?" he asked softly.

"At Bard's house," Fili said.

"Who?" Kili asked and frowned.

"You remember, I told you about him last night," Fili reminded his brother.

"Oh, yes, the captain of the archers," Kili replied and nodded. "It was nice of him..." And then Kili was sleeping again.

Holly sighed and cupped his cheek. "He'll need more tea," she said and looked at Oin.

"Not sure how much good it will do," he fussed.

"It's keeping him alive," Holly reminded the old dwarf. Oin looked remorseful and nodded his agreement.

"I'll make some now," he said excusing and extracting himself from further conversation on the topic.

Sigrid and Tilda fed them at lunchtime. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"If everyone lives here, how do crops grow?" Holly asked, frowning. It was a silly question, but the table was too silent.

Sigrid looked up from her meal. "There are farmers on the southeast shore of the lake," she said. "They come into town to sell."

"Da says there's not much they can sell," Tilda supplied. "Says that the bandits raid the farms and take what's not theirs."

Sigrid nodded. "They're a real problem here," she said. "They're strict about who comes and goes."

"Yes," Holly said. "We almost didn't get in."

Fili nodded.

"We were smuggled in," Bofur admitted and Oin nodded.

"It was a stinky business," Oin supplied with a chuckle. Bofur grinned.

"Why? What happened?" Fili asked.

"The bargeman put us back in the barrels and put fish on us," Bofur said. "We were in there for hours. So now we have new clothes."

"I'd wondered about that," Fili said eyeing their 'new' clothes. Ill-fitting rags. They looked like vagabonds, not that they looked presentable to court before. But now they were all a shambles.

"I'd never thought it would happen this way," Bofur sighed as he played with a potato, pushing it around the plate with his fork.

"Come to what?" Sigrid asked.

"It was supposed to be easy," Bofur said and sighed. "A few weeks pony ride to Erebor, then kill the dragon."

"That doesn't sound easy to me," Sigrid said and Tilda nodded.

"We've been set on by orcs, trolls, the goblin king, wargs," Bofur said. "And here I thought our worst obstacle was a furnace with wings."

Fili chuckled and chewed. He wrinkled his nose as he caught Holly's eye. Holly shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"And now we're stuck here," Bofur said. "Because..." he sighed.

"You do realize that if we had all gone, you'd still be here," Holly said. "Wandering around, lost."

Bofur stopped and looked up at her. "You're right!" he said. "I hadn't thought about that. Now I guess I'm glad to have company."

"Good," Holly said. "And we'll make the best of it until we get to Erebor."

"Aye," Fili and Oin said in unison. Bofur a moment later.

It was just after their agreement when the door slammed open and a young man stepped inside.

"Bain!" Tilda said and jumped up from the table. "We've got company!"

Bain frowned as he came into the kitchen slash dining room. He stopped short seeing the guests around the table. He blinked.

Bard was hot on his heels, not a moment later came up behind Bain. "What's this?" he asked and frowned seeing the strangers at his table.

"They've no where to go, papa," Tilda said. Sigrid had moved herself over as well as Tilda's plate and made room on the benches for the two to squeeze in.

Bard frowned. "We've little room," he said to the room at large. He turned and found himself a plate, Bain had already gotten one and filled it.

"We don't require much," Fili said.

"We'll sleep on the floor," Bofur said. "If you don't mind."

"And we'll pay for the trouble," Oin offered.

"We've little use of gold," Bard said as he came to the table and took a seat on the end of the bench.

"Surely you need gold to buy things," Fili said and frowned.

"It does little good when there's hardly anything to buy," Bain supplied.

"Why is that?" Bofur asked.

"It's the bandits," Tilda said. "Those thieves stealing the crops."

"And the craftsmen have moved off," Bard said around a potato.

Holly understood now. This was why things were shabby, clothes were dull and worn. Rough looking. There was no one to make new things.

"They've all been scared away by Smaug," Bain said as he looked at his sisters. "But the bandits don't help matters any."

"But da and his men help to chase off the bandits," Tilda said and smiled up at her father. Bard reached over and ruffled her hair in reply.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Bard spoke. "Why is it that you are still in Laketown?" he asked. "I thought you got a sendoff this morning."

"We did," Fili said. "But... Kili, my brother, is too ill to travel."

"Ill?" Bard asked, looking up from his meal.

"Shot by an orc arrow," Oin supplied. "A morgul arrow."

Bard was both relieved and concerned at the same time. Relieved that his family couldn't catch it, but concerned for the one afflicted. "I am sorry to hear that," he said. "Where is he? Is he here?"

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "On your couch, sleeping."

Bard nodded and looked at the couch, but he was unable to see Kili lying on it. He went back to his meal.

"Tilda and Sigrid will find blankets for you to sleep on," Bard said.

Tilda and Sigrid looked at each other, exchanging a smile and then at their guests.

"Thank you, sir," Holly said softly.

Bard looked up at her. "I am no 'sir'," he said. "I am only Bard, a bowman of Laketown."


	83. Chapter 83

"Lass," Oin said on the fourth day of their stay in Bard's home. Oin had taken Holly aside in the kitchen. "He's not getting any better. I fear for his life."

Holly sighed. "So do I," she said. "I don't understand it."

"What's to understand?" Oin asked and frowned.

"When I was sick in Rivendell," Holly said. "They gave me the kingsfoil tea. And again when I killed those orcs in Goblintown."

"Ah, I see, Lass," Oin said sagely and nodded. "Perhaps it's because you are a Maiar. You've more magic in you than Kili has. You just don't realize it."

Holly frowned. "Do you think so?" she asked and chewed her lip, she looked at the couch where Fili sat with Kili, talking to him. He was awake now, but he seemed to only be awake for a few minutes at a time, and not very often.

"Aye, I know so," Oin said.

Holly sat on the floor, late of that same day. Her head back against the couch arm. Fili, sitting next to her, looked up and sighed. His hand crept towards hers and she wasn't surprised to feel it cover hers. The warmth of his palm seeping into her fingers.

"Holly, I'm scared," he said in a small voice.

"So am I," she said and gave him a sad smile. "I've never watched anyone slowly die before. Not from an illness like this." That's essentially what it was. Not trauma from the wound, but the blackness had seeped into Kili's blood and was slowly draining his life from him.

Fili held back a sob and he moved closer to her and she to him until they were pressed tight side by side to each other. Fili leaned into her and she stroked his hair. His arm was behind her, between her and the couch.

She pulled him tighter to her until Fili had no choice but to climb into her lap. He leaned into her and she kissed his temple. He took her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers.

"Thank you, My Love," he said softly. Holly's hand crept under his tunic and the blue undershirt, her fingers brushing his back, stroking circles. She knew he got comfort from that small touch, from her touch on his skin. He sighed.

"For what?" she asked and sniffled. She raked her nails lightly over his skin.

"For being here," he said and shivered at her touch. "For trying. I know there are a lot of people that wouldn't have."

"No, don't say that," she said and kissed his temple again. She laid her hand flat on the skin of his back. Taking his warmth and returning it back threefold.

"Aye, it's true," he said and sighed. "At least here in Laketown."

"Everything will be okay, _Amrâlimê_ ," she said. "I promise." She prayed she could fulfill that promise.

"What's that sound?" Bofur asked as he looked around, the wings on his hat flapped with the motion. It was early during the sixth day of their stay at Bard's house.

Everyone paused what they were doing to listen. And again the sound, 'THUMP'. "It sounds like it's on the roof," Fili said and frowned as he looked up at the ceiling.

'THUMP' another and 'THUMP' another.

"What was that?" Oin asked as a shadow passed the window.

Kili moaned. " _Nadad_?" he asked softly. Fili went to him and knelt at the couch.

"Here, I've got more tea," Holly said and put the cup on the little table. She brushed Kili's hair back from his face. "He's hot again." They all knew Kili was slowly slipping away.

"Oh, Holly," Fili said and looked up at her, eyes bright with unshed tears. "This is it, isn't it?"

"I-" but Holly didn't finish her thought. The door burst open and two orcs came in, swords raised.

"Oi!" Oin said and grabbed the nearest weapon he could find. A skillet. He wielded it against one orc. Bofur had a broom against the other.

"Go!" Holly said. "I'll stay with Kili."

"Hide!" Fili hissed just before he popped up from hiding near the couch. He had his father's knife in hand, ready. Sigrid tossed him another from the kitchen just before she pulled Tilda to her and grabbed another off the counter.

Holly stayed low as she gathered Kili. He moaned again with the movement. He opened his eyes, but said nothing as he was jostled around.

There was a nook hidden behind a chair. It was there that Holly took Kili and sought refuge. She sat on the floor with him curled up in her lap. His head on her shoulder. She rested her cheek on the top of his head.

"Everything will be okay, Kee," she whispered softly to him. "We just have to wait."

From their nook, Holly could hear the fight going on. Fili's grunts. Bofur's yells. Oin's exclamations. She hoped Sigrid and Tilda were safe. Bard and Bain had gone out as they always did in the morning.

Fili's heart hurt. He knew Kili was dying. And he couldn't be there for his brother's final moments.

He swung first one knife, then the other at the attacking orc. He seemed more vicious, more determined than the ones before. He died with a growl as Fili thrust the knife in his chest. He gurgled as he fell to the floor.

Then another was standing over the dead one. Weapon at the ready, Fili fought him off. Oin joined him and beat at him with his skillet, distracting him a little while Fili slashed with his knives.

And another came in through the window. Pausing to look around, he spotted his prey and came forward. Bofur was valiant with his broom, using it like a staff with the handle end. Then he flipped it over to the broom end and smacked the orc in the face, then beat him on the arms and tripped him at the knees with the handle again.

Fili only had time to notice the girls under the table, when there was an interruption. Two more bodies came in. A flash of red, a tumble of white and three more orcs came in and were almost immediately dispatched, dead on the floor.

And then it was all over. Only the beating of his heart and his harsh breath remained in his ears.

And then the unthinkable happened. A rending in his chest. As he had felt that day at the river and again before the eagles came at the big pine trees.

"Kili!" Fili said. "Holly!" he dropped the knives and vaulted over the couch. He was followed by Tauriel, the flash of red. And then the white haired elf that had come to help.

Fili knelt there in front of Holly and Kili, helpless as he watched Kili die. Holly mumbled something and turned grey, coming out of her death of moments before. Her voice grew hoarse and low as she mumbled the words in elvish.

Tauriel gasped, not believing what she was seeing.

Holly's stone glowed in her hand. And then was suddenly out again. And the feeling in Fili's heart subsided, a great thrust and he was whole again. And Holly was alive again. And Kili was alive again and blinking up at the world. His sweaty hair sticking to his face. A face full of wonder.

" _Nadad_?" he asked softly. " _Namad_?"

"Yes, we're here," Fili said and blinked back tears.

"You have to stop dying like that, Kili," Holly whispered weakly into his hair, her eyes closed. Fili picked up her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers. She cupped his cheek and sighed.

"... a morgul arrow," Oin was saying as he brought a fresh cup of kingsfoil tea to Holly, Bofur was behind him with one for Kili. They sat on the couch.

Tauriel and Legolas sat in the living room, looking very uncomfortable. Very out of place in the humble, drab surroundings.

Fili thought Kili would be beaming, if he'd had the strength. But instead he quietly sipped the tea, sneaking covert glances at Tauriel. Fili hid his smirk behind an apple.

"I didn't know you were such a strong wizard," Tauriel said to Holly.

Holly frowned. "I'm not," she said and shook her head. "I don't know anything... really." She shrugged.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. "It will come in time," he said in his controlled manner. He seemed not to own any emotions. Fili frowned and wondered if that was normal.

And then Bard burst in the front door. Everyone looked up in time to see Bain following in his father's wake.

"The dragon, it's come," Bard said. "We must go."

"What?" Sigrid asked, blinking up at her father.

"Smaug," Bard answered. "They've woken the dragon. He's come."

Fili and Holly exchanged glances. The others looked around, puzzled.

"Why would he come here?" Holly asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"He's unfinished business with the men of Laketown," Bard replied. "He means to destroy us. You must flee."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Sigrid asked.

"Bain, take your sisters and go," Bard ordered as he gathered items from the kitchen. He turned back with what looked like a cluster of long poles. The ones that had hung in the kitchen to hold baskets.

"How will we go?" Sigrid asked. "Where will we go?"

"Take the boat," Bard said. "Go to Dale."

"But it's abandon," Sigrid protested.

"Then go into the woods," he replied. "But you must go. And not come back until it is safe."

"But why?" Tilda asked.

Bard knelt in front of Tilda and put his hands on her shoulders. "I will not risk you," he said. "I've already lost one member... I'll not lose any more."

"Yes, Da," Tilda said softly as her father kissed her on the forehead and stood. Then he was gone, bursting through the door again. Holly thought the man didn't know how to quietly make an entrance or an exit.

"Gather what you will," Oin said, taking control of the situation since everyone else was stunned into silence.

"What do we take?" Sigrid asked.

"Food, clothes, valuables," Bofur said.

"Take only what you need," Oin said.

"Food, clothes, valuables," Bofur repeated.

Holly stepped up then and grabbed one of the baskets that had fallen to the floor in Bard's tirade of grabbing poles. "Tilda, go to your room and gather clothes for you and your sister," she said and pressed a basket into the girl's hands. Tilda nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Bain, gather blankets," Sigrid said as she grabbed up another basket. "It's getting cold and we'll need them."

"How will we get out of Laketown?" Fili asked as he helped Holly gather food from the kitchen.

"Da has a boat," Sigrid said. "We'll take that."

"Then we best be about it," Bofur said as he took the basket from Holly. "Which way to the boat?"

"Down below the house," Sigrid said and went to the living room and pulled up a corner of the carpet to reveal a trapdoor.

Bain came back with an armload of blankets. "Go get clothes for you and Da," Sigrid said to him and he dashed up the stairs again.

Bofur and Fili with the assistance of Tauriel and Legolas loaded up the boat with supplies. Kili was too weak to do anything other than sip tea and observe. Oin bustled about helping everyone at once.


	84. Chapter 84

They watched Laketown burn around them. The dragon flying overhead, spraying fire with every breath. Their boat was full of baskets and people.

They were one of a long line of boats leaving Laketown. People jumping on the boats, threatening the owners, seeking passage.

Holly watched as one man ahead of them was threatened with a knife. He jumped overboard, his boat stolen. Another man's boat was burning. And yet another held someone whose family was crying over a dead body.

"Don't worry," Fili said at her side. He grasped her hand and squeezed it as he looked up at her and smiled.

"I'll try," Holly said and nodded. She kissed his temple.

Bofur, Oin and Bain were at the oars. Slowly following the line of boats out. They made little progress. And it seemed to take hours before they reached the gates.

"Bain!" Sigrid yelled suddenly. "Where are you going? Get back in the boat."

"I'm going to help Da!" he called as he fled up the walkway.

Sigrid sighed and held onto Tilda. "Don't you think of going, too," she warned. "He wanted us safe." But Tilda didn't say anything as she watched her brother disappear into the crowd.

They all breathed a sigh of relief a bit later as they left the gates of Laketown. A mass exodus of boats, all going for the same destination. Dale, or the forest between.

Smaug still screeched overhead. Zigging and zagging in the air. Swooping down and spitting fire.

"Look!" Tilda said. "It's Da!"

Way up in a tower was Bard, they could see Bain joining him. Smaug swooped down on them, threatening them and laughing.

"Don't look," Sigrid said and covered Tilda's eyes. But she grappled with her sister's hand so she could see.

Together, the group on the boat watched as Bard and Bain fired the final arrow at Smaug. Unfortunately, Smaug was too close to them. He splashed down into the lake, causing a wave that rocked all the boats. Sent some of them up into the air to crash down onto other boats.

The lake heaved. Boats shattered. People screamed. People were knocked overboard.

And after all the chaos of the boats being knocked about and being washed this way and that, Bofur was the one to notice that Holly was no longer with them.

Fili sat on the rocky shore, chin on his knees, vision blurry with tears, watching. Watching the water. Waiting for Holly. He would watch as long as he could, until the sun set and night fell.

He'd searched up and down twice already. Back to the burned bridge at Laketown and all the way up to the northernmost camp where there were some boats docked. Looking out at the water, calling in at the family camps, searching the banks. But Holly was not there.

He didn't feel empty. He didn't feel the loss. But he felt numb. He felt stunned. After all of this, this was how it ended? While his back had been turned. And it had been too late. He'd been too late to save her.

Fili sighed heavily and heaved himself up. He brushed off and went back to the fire that Oin had started earlier. It would soon be dark.

"What to do, Lad?" Oin asked. Fili knew the elder dwarf was leaving it up to him as to what would be done now.

But Fili didn't have any answers to give. He couldn't go on to Erebor without Holly. Without knowing one way or the other...

"We should stay and keep looking," Bofur said as he stared at the fire. Fili knew the thought of Holly's death was affecting his friend. He'd seen them together talking at the fire many times over the course of their travels.

"Yes, we need to stay," Kili agreed nodding. Fili noted he was still very pale.

"I've found a boat to Dale," Oin said. "They will take us as soon as we are ready."

"Aye?" Bofur asked.

"Aye," Oin said and nodded. "But it is still some days to the mountain. Upstream you understand."

"Maybe we should walk," Kili suggested.

"We are weary," Oin said, looking at Kili.

"Aye," Kili said and nodded as he sighed.

"I wish to stay here," Fili said not looking at Oin. "I need to find her."

"Now Lad," Oin said. "We've got to see if your Uncle and the rest still live."

"And I have to see if my One still lives," Fili said and closed his eyes, he bit back the sob, it lodged in his throat and he swallowed hard.

"You can come back," Oin said. "If she lives... there are plenty here that will care for her, see her to Erebor. She knows where to go."

"When will we leave?" Fili asked, resigned now to accompany the group the rest of the way to the mountain.

"First light," Oin said. "Bofur... go tell them."

"Aye," he said and rose. It would give him something to do for a while, get his mind off Holly.

Sleeping without Holly was painful for Fili's heart. He couldn't even imagine a life without her. Didn't want to imagine it.

He groaned with the first light of dawn.

They ate in silence. Someone was cooking. Where they'd gotten the food, Fili didn't know. Didn't ask.

"We leave," Oin said. Kili and Bofur were with him. Fili looked up and nodded. He rose and followed them to the boat.

Kili gasped and jogged ahead of them. He stopped at the red haired elf. Tauriel. Fili couldn't watch. He turned away and went to the boat. Sighing, he rested his forehead on the bow and closed his eyes.

"Kili!" Fili called, impatient now. "You must go!"

Kili turned to him, then turned back to Tauriel. He said something and jogged away. Tauriel watched him leave, a sad smile on her face, then turned back to what she'd been doing.

"Yes, _nadad_ , I'm here," Kili said.

"They're waiting," Fili said. The others had heaved themselves into the boat. The three men were waiting on the boat for Kili.

"I'm sorry, Fee," Kili said softly. "She'll turn up. Right?"

"Right," Fili said and sighed, again not feeling much confidence behind his words.

He stood and watched the last of his family leave. He watched until they were out of sight. Kili remained facing him. It felt like goodbye. The two had never been parted for long through their lives.

He hoped the others were safe.

Turning on his heel, he renewed his search.

He visited each and every family camp. And the other camps also, some people truly had no one now. Huddled under blankets, weeping for their lost loved ones. Fili would have felt sorry for them, but he couldn't think about it. Couldn't think about the destruction of an entire town.

Laketown lie as burning embers and charred stilts sticking out of the water. Houses collapsed under their own weight.

He turned from the view. Sadness in his heart. Not for them, but himself. He sighed.

"Master Fili!" a light female voice said. He looked up. Tilda, he thought. He smiled.

"Where are the others?" she asked, eyes bright. Her blue dress was smudged with soot and torn at the hem.

"They've gone on to Erebor," he said.

"Oh," she said and came up to him. She took his thick hand in her own tiny one. "Come, Sigrid has food, if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you," Fili said.

"Have you any sign of Holly?" Tilda asked. "We've all kept an eye out for her."

"Nay, no sign," Fili said. "I've stayed behind to continue looking for her."

Tilda said nothing, only nodded as she led him through the groups of people.

Fili didn't know nor did he understand later how he was sat by the fire and a bowl of stew pressed into his hand. A tankard of ale rested near his feet.

When he was done he stood. "I must continue looking for her," he muttered. Sigrid looked up from some mending she was doing. They had scarce little left in this world and everything was even more precious than it had been before. So Fili couldn't blame her for taking a few minutes out of the chaos to sew.

His mother had often said doing the mending was soothing for her. A kind of retreat from everything. She could block out her sons' yelling and her husband's and brother's complaining about life. And she never needed to leave the room.

"Bain," Sigrid said. Bain looked up. "Help Master Fili search for Holly."

"Oh, and me, too!" Tilda said eagerly.

Sigrid chuckled and nodded. "But be careful," she said.

"Yes, mother," Tilda said as she tilted her head and swung her body back and forth, avoiding her sister's glare.

"Go," Sigrid said and motioned them.

Fili nodded and the three set off, leaving Sigrid to her mending. Fili also noted that there was a basket of white cloth at her feet. Bandages most likely. Thankfully none of them were injured too badly in the events of the previous night.

Again Fili searched up and down the shore. In the camps, in the water. Down near the bridge that connected Laketown to the shore. And even beyond that a ways. But there was nothing.

The three of them had even split up. Fili had even checked the bodies of the dead. Looking for her familiar golden hair. The clothes she wore. But there was nothing. However, her backpack had turned up. In the small pile of unclaimed items. As well as the blanket she'd lay claim to. They must have gotten lost in the shuffle as they were still in the boat when Holly had gone overboard. There were no signs that it had been any more than splashed with water.

He hugged the backpack to his chest and sighed. It was the only thing she had left of her home. And she only had it because she'd been wearing it when they'd fallen asleep that night in the Goblintown cave. Precious few of their group still had anything left.

Those poor horses. Never had they been his favorite animal, but that's not to say they deserved to be eaten by orcs. Fili shivered at the thought.

He made his way slowly back to Sigrid's camp... Or rather Bard's camp. But he had not seen anything of the man since the attack.

The camp was now empty, but the fire still blazed on. Fili was tired of searching and so put the backpack and blanket down and refilled his bowl and tankard and sat down to eat in silence.


	85. Chapter 85

A/N: I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting to post chapters. We're almost done with this story, we're coming into the home stretch.

* * *

Holly had half a moment to drag air into her lungs before she was dragged under the water. Then everything went black.

"You have seen them this far on their journey," came the bell-laced voice again.

"Oh, hell, not again!" Holly screamed into the abyss.

"But your task is not complete."

"Shit!" Holly declared angrily.

"Leithandrann, you have much more to do."

"I'm drowning here!" Holly said and stomped around in the darkness.

"You must protect them. Now is when they are in the most peril on their journey."

"No? Really?" To say Holly was mad... well... she could spit nails.

"The line of Durin, Leithandrann. You must see them through to the end."

"Ugh! AUGH!" Holly bellowed.

"You will know the end when it comes."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Holly asked.

"You must protect them, Leithandrann."

"I know," Holly said and sighed. "I know." She felt defeated.

When Holly woke, she was on shore. Everything was quiet though she could hear voices not too far away. She sat up and shook herself out of the cobwebs of her mind.

She looked out over the lake. Laketown was smoldering. Some sections fallen into the water. The pedestrian bridge was gone. Boats out in the lake were skeletons, burned down to the waterline.

People on shore were talking, a little quiet laughter. Chatter. A voice sobbed in the distance, mourning a lost loved-one. Someone that had died with the attack yesterday? Or was it someone freshly dead of injuries? Or had it been yesterday? She frowned.

There was a shout behind her and she turned. A golden streak came at her and knocked her over. Flat on her back on the rocky shore in two inches of water, she lay there and looked up into the smiling face of Fili.

He beamed down at her.

"Oh, ghivashel," he said softly. Holly could see his eyes brimming with tears. "I came! I felt it, so I came." He smothered her in kisses, cupping her cheeks. Touching everywhere he could, everywhere that was decent considering they were where they could be easily seen.

He had straddled her in the water. His weight resting on her pelvis. She struggled to sit up and he moved back so he was on her thighs. But he didn't move away, unwilling to leave her. He wrapped her in fierce hug and Holly returned it with as much strength as she had. She felt a little weak. A little dizzy. A little... out of sorts. She frowned and held Fili as they sat there in the cold water.

Fili moaned softly. A low keening sound, muffled in her neck. "Oh, Fili," she said as she knew he was beginning to cry. She rubbed his back, he squeezed her tighter. She kissed his temple and looked down at him.

He pulled away and ducked his head. "I am sorry, my love," he said softly.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked. "Never be sorry for your emotions." She pushed his fallen hair behind his ear. He rubbed at his eyes, pushing away the tears.

"Fili, my love, what has happened?" she asked softly.

Fili sighed. "I felt it," he said. "I felt you. Here." He put his fingers to the center of his chest. "It told me you'd be here."

"It... mmmm... okay," Holly said and nodded.

"Our bond," he explained. "That thing of you I can feel inside me. It told me." Fili smiled at her, breathless. He pulled her into another tight hug and he squeezed her into his chest. He moaned and then sighed. Holly returned the fierce hug. She stroked his hair.

"I don't understand, Fili," she said softly at his ear. "What has happened?"

Fili eased away from her and frowned up at her. "Do you not know?" he asked. "We were attacked-"

"By Smaug, yes," she said and nodded. "And we left in a boat, in Bard's boat. Laketown is destroyed." She looked over Fili's shoulder at the ruins of the town.

"You were swept overboard into the water," he said, eyes full of concern for her.

"Yes, and now I'm here," she said and smiled.

"No, ghivashel, you've been gone three days," he said.

"Three?" she asked and frowned.

"Where have you been?" he asked and frowned as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I've searched up and down the river... And why are you so wet?"

"I... I guess I was in the lake," she said.

"This whole time?" he asked and cast a glance over his shoulder at the water. He turned to her and frowned. "But... you'd be dead. You'd have drown."

"I'm not," she said and shrugged. Then smiled. Then she frowned. "I had that dream again."

It was Fili's turn to frown again. "With the lady?" he asked.

"Aye, that's the one," she said. "And it was the same as before."

"Hmm," he said and nodded. "It is important, I am sure. But your tale will have to wait."

"Why is that?" she asked. She thought she could see a little sparkle in his eyes.

"This water is much too cold to remain sitting in it," he said. "I'm hardly wet, only my legs. But I think I shall freeze."

"Then we should go dry off," she said. "Have you seen the others?"

"Aye," Fili said as he raised himself off of her. He held his hands out and pulled her to her feet. "But they have gone on."

Holly frowned and took Fili's hand as they stepped out of the water. "Why did they leave you?" she asked.

"I bade them go," Fili said. "They had hesitated two days. We all looked for you. Even Tilda and Bain looked today."

"But not Sigrid?" she asked.

"She was busy with other things," Fili said. "I couldn't ask her away from her duties to the wounded." He didn't mention Sigrid's mending.

Fili led her through the encampment. Around the family fires. "Here, this is the fire I shared with the others," he said indicating a small fire that lie cold. "No privacy, I'm afraid." He chuckled.

"No, doesn't seem to be any privacy anywhere," she said and squeezed his hand. "Maybe we can go find some in a while?"

"Hmm, aye," he said and nodded. "I will find food. You see to the fire?"

"Okay," she said and nodded.

"Our things are there," he said and nodded at the small pile of things. A couple of blankets and her backpack.

"Where will you get food?" she asked.

"I am sure Sigrid and Tilda have a bowl or two of stew to spare," he said. "I will hurry." He pulled her down to him and kissed her quickly and then he was gone.

Holly spent the time rekindling the fire. She didn't make it large, just enough for a little heat. She sat close, ignoring the blankets that she could have used. But they were dry and she was wet.

In no time at all, it seemed, Fili came back with a large bowl of something and a wooden tankard of something else. He sat cross legged next to her after giving the bowl to her carefully.

Holly smelled it. "Oh, it smells good," she commented. Fili nodded and smiled.

"I had some earlier," he said and leaned into her as Holly took the first bite.

Fili frowned. "Allow me," he said and took both the bowl and the spoon. "You are shaking. And not from the cold, I think."

Holly sighed. "No," she said. "Not from the cold." She worried at her hands, willing them to still themselves. She looked up when the spoon came close to her face. She smiled and took the bite Fili offered her. Then he took one for himself.

Their meal was done in this way. With Fili feeding her slowly and carefully. Making sure not to spill a drop.

"Would you like more?" he asked when the bowl was empty.

"No, I'm good, thank you," she said. Fili nodded and rose.

"I'll only be a moment," he said before he headed off to Sigrid's fire once again.

Holly stared into the fire for a while. She didn't notice when Fili came back to her side. He draped one of the blankets over her shoulders and huddled with her.

"It is getting colder," he said.

"It is," she replied. "Perhaps we shouldn't go look for privacy."

"I think we should," he said softly and looked over at her. "It will keep us warm." He smirked.

Holly chuckled. "And maybe I can wash our clothes and leave them to dry overnight," she mused.

"Aye, clean clothes would be nice," he said. "Perhaps I can find a bit of soap..."


	86. Chapter 86

When Fili came back to the fire, it was with a piece of soap in one hand and an old bucket in the other. But he also had some blood on the overlarge knit sweater that hadn't been there before.

Holly frowned. "What happened?" she asked. He didn't seem hurt, he was all smiles, actually. So she wasn't overly concerned.

"Oh, I bartered for the soap," he said, proud of his accomplishment.

"And what did you barter?" she asked, a little confused by the whole thing.

"I skinned two rabbits and set them to roast," he said and shrugged. "The woman had lost her husband. He did such things for her. She said she had no skill at such things and had three mouths to feed. All young children." As he spoke, Fili had gone from happy, to a little concerned for the woman.

Holly pulled him into her a little and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure you would have done it without taking the soap," she said and kissed his forehead again. "Or the bucket."

"Aye, I would have," he said softly. He cleared his throat and stepped back from her. He looked away, uncomfortable. Holly chuckled.

"You don't need to hide your tender heart from me, my love," she said. "I already know it's there."

Fili smiled and looked up at her. He nodded. "We should go seek our privacy, while there is light enough to see," he said. "The woman said there is a branch of the river nearby. We should find some privacy for washing."

"Oh, I do hope so," she said and sighed.

After they had put the fire out and gathered their few possessions, they left the encampment and set off. "Will we come back?" she asked and frowned, looking back over her shoulder at the slowly disappearing camp fires.

"Aye," he said. "In the morning. We will bid Bard and his family farewell."

"I'd hate to just leave without thanking them," she said softly.

"Aye, they've done a lot for us," Fili said. "I've heard they are going to Dale."

Holly frowned. "That's near Erebor, right?" she asked.

"Aye, not far from it, I think," he said and nodded. "'Cradled in the arms of the Lonely Mountain'."

"Then maybe we should stay and travel with them?" she asked.

Fili bit his lip and considered. Finally he shook his head. "I do not know when they will leave," he said. "It could be tomorrow, it could be in two weeks."

Holly nodded in understanding. "We need to find out if the others are still alive," she said before Fili could say it.

"Aye," he said and squeezed her hand.

When they reached the branch of the river, it was everything the woman said it would be. There were bushes all around for privacy. There was no one around. No one wanted to venture too far from the others. But Holly and Fili were willing to go that small distance for seclusion.

"We should find wood for a fire first," Fili said. "Then we can wash ourselves, then our clothes."

"We'll freeze," she said and eyed the river.

"We'll have the fire," he said. "And each other. You make a place and I'll find the wood, aye?"

"Yes," she said and nodded. While Fili was searching for wood, Holly cleared a space and set up the stones. She heard Fili chopping not far off and smiled to herself. They'd be warm soon.

They washed each other in the cold water of the river. Holly poured water over Fili first as they both stood in it up to their ankles. Fili had said it was too cold for him to completely bathe. And now he was shivering at the first bucket of water Holly poured over him.

"Fili, are you feeling well?" she asked as she felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He wasn't as warm as he usually was.

He looked up at her, pausing in his soaping up of his person. "I am unsure what I'm feeling right now," he said and continued to soap up.

"Maybe it's shock," she said and frowned.

"Perhaps it is our bond growing stronger," Fili said and smiled a little at her. "If you are weary, I am weary. If you are cold, I am cold."

Holly paused in filling the bucket and looked at him and frowned. "Does it really happen that way?" she asked.

"Aye, and it should have happened long before now," he said. "If what the others say is true..."

Holly nodded and held up the bucket.

Fili nodded and closed his eyes. Holding out his arms he said, "I am ready."

"Are you going to wash your hair?" she asked as she poured some of the water over him slowly.

"Do we have enough soap?" he asked.

"Aye, I think it will last," she said and nodded. "We don't have much clothing to wash."

"If you wish to wash my hair, I will not complain," he said and smirked. Holly shook her head and rolled her eyes as she poured water over his head to wet his hair. She took the soap from him and lathered her hands. Fili moaned as she applied it to his hair, massaging his scalp.

Holly giggled when Fili stepped closer to her and put his hands on her waist, his head bent, soapy hair falling all around his face.

"I would not give this up for all the gold in Erebor," Fili said softly.

Holly chuckled and tilted his head up to her. He looked up and smiled. She kissed him quickly. "Neither would I," she said.

After they were both clean and half frozen, they washed their clothes. Both remaining unclothed themselves. For efficiency purposes, of course. Had anyone bothered to ask.

Holly almost managed to get the blood stains out of the knit sweater Fili had worn earlier. But there would always be that hint of a stain. Not that Fili would continue wearing it for long, Holly was sure. It was an ugly thing and not anything at all like the fine tunics he had worn previously. She was confident he would swap it out for something better at the first chance he got.

"Do you think there will be anything inside the mountain?" she asked. "Besides the treasure, that is."

"Like what?" Fili asked as he twisted a pair of Holly's trousers to get the water out.

"Oh, things people left behind," she said and shrugged. "Clothes, for one."

"Oh, I imagine so," Fili said. "I don't think anyone had much time to gather their possessions, only a few things. Being chased by a dragon will do that... Why?"

"I'm sure you want to get rid of this horrible sweater soon," she said.

Fili chuckled as he laid the trousers, now clean and flattened, over a bush to dry. There were other items there as well, already washed. Holly followed him to the bush and laid the sweater, the final item, on the bush.

"Now, I think," Fili said up to Holly. "We get warm."

As they lay between the blankets near the fire, Fili hovering over her, his hips pressed into hers, Holly cupped his cheek and frowned. His hair that had fallen forward and framed his face.

"What is it, Amral?" he asked, pausing.

"What happened to your braids?" she asked. She had only just realized they were gone and they had been gone when he had come to her earlier in the river at the encampment. Now that she thought about it.

He bit his lip. "I took them out," he said and sighed again, not so happily.

"Why?" she asked and frowned.

"Because..." he swallowed. "I made a vow."

"A vow? What vow?" she asked. She wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. Her stomach flipped. And Fili felt it, he frowned.

"You'll think it's silly," he said and looked away, pulling the hair from her fingers.

"I won't," she said.

He sighed. "I vowed not to braid my hair again until you would do it for me," he said.

"Oh," she said, but then frowned. "What if I had died?"

Fili looked away. "Then I would never have my hair braided again," he said softly, then looked back at her.

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard in a long time, Fili," she said.

Fili chuckled and lowered himself to kiss her again for what was probably the millionth time that evening. They were warm in their cocoon of blankets.

Fili groaned and rolled off of her after they were both sated and boneless. Holly turned into him and rested her hand on his chest, her fingers stroking in the dusting of golden hair.

He smiled and kissed her forehead and looked up at the dark night sky. For all the pleasure that coupling gave him, Fili liked the aftermath more. The way Holly lay half on him and half on the blanket. Her hand wandering over his skin. Her soft fingers flitting over him. Her soft flesh pressing into his. Not that he would ever give up coupling with her just to have the aftermath of it.

When Holly woke, it was to the smell of cooking. She groaned and rose up on her elbows.

Fili smiled at her warmly as he turned a spitted hare over their fire.

"Breakfast is almost ready," he said.

"You didn't wake me," she accused lightly.

"I thought you should sleep," he said and shrugged. "Considering the last few days..."

"Aye," she said and flopped back down onto the blanket.

"We'll head back to the encampment when we're done and say our goodbyes," he said. "Much as I'd like to stay here and while away the day..."

"Yes," Holly said and chuckled. "The sooner we get to Erebor the better."

"Aye," Fili said and smiled. "Duty calls." He frowned a bit then.

Holly sighed and looked over at him. "You seem worried," she said.

"Aye," Fili said. "I... I'm afraid." His mood had suddenly gone from teasing to melancholy.

"You? Afraid? I hardly believe that," Holly said, scoffing lightly, but frowned when she saw Fili hadn't smiled at her joking. "Oh, Fili, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I am afraid at what we will find."

"That... Smaug might have..." She spoke as she rose, wrapping the blanket around herself and moving to his side at the fire.

"Aye," he said and nodded. "I am only comforted by the fact that Kili is still alive. So our mother has not lost two more."

"Well, that is something," she said softly and wrapped her arm around him. She pulled him close and kissed his temple.

"I would rather have Uncle be mad at me for ignoring my duties rather than have him sacrificed to the dragon," he said. Holly ran her hand over his hair. He leaned into her, his head low. She could feel his shoulders shake slightly and she pulled him to her and held him while he cried.

"And we'll never find out for sure unless we get to Erebor," she said softly.

Fili sighed and raised his head. "Aye," he said as he batted away the tears.

"A little food will make you feel better," Holly said softly. Fili nodded.

"They said they would send word," he said a bit later as they packed up what was left of the hare for later. "But I think it's too soon, Kili and the others only left three days ago." He sighed.

"Shall we?" Holly asked and held her hand out to Fili.

"Aye, my lady," he said and bowed. They headed back to the encampment in the brisk fall air.


	87. Chapter 87

Once they arrived at the encampment, they located Bard's fire. They bid their host family farewell with promises to see each other again someday.

"We will be traveling to Dale in the next few days," Bard said to Fili as the females exchanged hugs. "Are you sure you won't stay and travel with us?"

"Nay, Master Bard," Fili replied. "We must be off as quickly as possible."

Bard only nodded.

"We will make better time, I think, alone," Fili explained.

"Yes, this is true," Bard replied. Fili understood that he was a man of few words. Much like Beorn had been.

"Are we ready?" Holly asked suddenly at Fili's shoulder. Fili smiled up at her and nodded.

"We are off," Fili said. Bard nodded and the group waved as the two walked out of the encampment.

Holly sighed once they had stepped from the little ferry that had been set up to let people cross the arm of the river.

"Alone again," she said. Fili grinned and nodded.

"In all this time, we've always had others about us," he said.

"So we should cherish the alone time while we have it," Holly said.

"Aye, but we can no longer delay reaching Erebor," he said.

"How long will it take us to get there?" she asked and frowned.

"A few days," he said. "No more than a week, I think."

They walked until they grew tired. They hadn't even stopped to each lunch, pausing only long enough to dig through Holly's pack for the hare from that morning. They walked and ate.

"Do you think we made good time today?" she asked when they stopped to camp.

"Yes, excellent time," Fili said and looked up at her from his task of laying out the blankets.

"No fire tonight?" she asked.

"Nay," he said and shook his head. "We will only have a few hours of rest. Then we can eat the hare and then be off."

"How long do you think the hare will last?" she asked and frowned.

Fili sat back on his heels and thought. "Two more meals," he said and nodded. "Then we will have a proper camp tomorrow night. I will find another hare if I can and we shall have a hot meal."

"It's a good thing we're near the river," Holly mused as she shook her almost empty canteen. One of the few things she still had left.

The next day it was just as Fili had said the previous day. They had eaten on the hare for two more meals and camped that night with a fire. Holly had worked to build it while Fili went out hunting for their dinner.

They were a little closer to Dale and Erebor, but they still had a two day walk. Perhaps more. Fili found he was a terrible judge of time and distance.

Fili sat on the bank of the river, his bare feet in the water. He had gone through Holly's pack and come up with her curious little hand mirror. He had turned it on Holly who worked behind him so he could watch her.

For the first time he couldn't see her glow. He saw her clearly in the mirror, he'd looked over his shoulder to make sure she still glowed and was reassured when all was normal. He breathed a sigh and watched as she came close and sat next to him, he turned the mirror so he could see her.

She chuckled. "What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him through the mirror.

"Looking at you," he said and smiled.

"Is my real face not good enough?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Fili pursed his lips and thought a moment. "You don't glow in the mirror," he said.

"I don't?" she asked and frowned.

Fili shook his head. "So I'm looking at you," he said.

"And do you like what you see?" she asked softly.

Fili smiled, one side of his mouth turning up. "Aye, very much," he said.

Holly let him look at her for a few moments. She said nothing.

Fili smiled at her in the mirror. He frowned, thinking. "Holly," he said.

"Yes?" she asked and tilted her head. He was suddenly serious.

"What would you have done if I had lost my beard and moustache?" he asked. He had secretly thought about that many times over the last days, since the spiders. Since he'd almost had to shave it all off, but by Holly's smart thinking, was saved from such a fate.

"What do you mean?" she asked and frowned.

His stomach churned. "Would... would you have left me, ghivashel?" there, he asked it.

"No, of course not," she said and smiled a little. "Why would I have done that?"

He frowned. "A lot of... a lot of dwarrowdams will leave their yâsûn if they lose their beard," he said. "And the same goes for dwarrow leaving their yâsith."

Holly frowned a bit at him in the mirror. "Do you really think I would?" she asked softly.

Fili frowned and looked down, he lowered the mirror. "In truth, I do not know," he said. "It is... almost expected, I think."

She moved closer to him. "I would never leave you if you lost your beard, Fili," she said and put her arm around his shoulders. "Facial hair is... it's not important to me. It never has been. You'd be beautiful without your beard."

Fili blinked and blushed. "You... you really think that?" he asked softly. "You weren't just saying that when Kili said I was ugly?"

"I really do think that, Fili," she said. "That very first day I saw you I thought you were more handsome than all of the others combined."

Fili bit his lip and blushed an even more charming shade of red.

"You're very handsome, Fili," she said and ran her knuckles along his cheek. Never in her life would she have thought she'd have to convince someone they were handsome, cute or good looking. She never would have thought, either, that Fili had such a bad image of himself. "Who told you, besides Kili, that you are ugly?"

"They've never said so to my face," he said softly. "But I've heard them whisper."

"Who? The ones in the company?" she asked.

"No, in Ered Luin, there was always talk," he said.

"Why?" she asked and frowned.

"Because... I don't look like the others," Fili said. "Like Dwalin, or Gloin, Oin, Dori..."

Holly blinked as he compared himself to the others and Holly thought he would probably say every name of the Company except for maybe Bofur, who was the most 'normal' looking besides Fili and family. "So... they are the standard of beauty... err... handsomeness in dwarves?" she asked.

"Aye," he said and nodded. "Kili and Uncle... are not considered handsome either. But they seem to take it better..."

"My soft-hearted prince," she said softly.

" _Amad_ despaired that I should find my One and she not find my face pleasing." He sounded very much like a wounded little boy.

"Oh, Fili, I find your face very pleasing," she said. "I always have. Since that first moment I laid eyes on you."

Fili blinked a few times. Holly knew he was close to tears. She pulled him to her and kissed his temple.

"You are very handsome, Fili," she said softly into his hair. "However..." he shifted and looked up at her then. "Your hair needs to be rebraided. It's a mess."

Fili grinned. "Aye," he said.

"Now, turn and let me do it," she said.

Fili nodded and turned his back to her.

"Fili," Holly said as she was separating the strands of his hair for braiding.

"Aye, my Love?" he asked as he sat still.

"When you were talking earlier, about... about beards... you said something about... a dwarrowdam would leave her yâsûn if he loses his beard. And dwarrow would also leave his yâsith."

"Yes," Fili said and cleared his throat.

"Were you calling me your _yâsith_?" she asked.

"Aye," he said. "Wife."

Holly paused in the braiding. "When did I become your wife?" She'd been wanting to ask him for some time what he thought. What the others thought. What the rules were. But she hadn't had the courage to open the topic up for conversation. And she had no notion why. Mahal knew, they weren't strangers any longer. They'd had many conversations over the weeks about everything and nothing at all. Just not this...

"In Rivendell, after we... after we coupled," he said. "The second time."

She frowned. "Not the first time?" she asked.

Fili chuckled. "No," he said. "The first time is... testing the waters. The second time a decision has been made to wed."

She blinked and considered. Her mind went back to the things he had said in Rivendell. About how they could choose to be with their One and live happily, or to go their separate ways. Then she frowned again, recalling his mention of Ones that lived apart and only coupled but did not like each other. She bit her lip.

"Holly?" he asked. "You're not saying anything."

"No, I know," she said and sighed. "I guess I'm confused."

"About what?" he asked.

She told him what she had been thinking. Fili chuckled softly.

"After they have decided they do not wish to be together, they part," he said. "For one year. Then they come together again and decide if they want to live apart or if they truly do like each other and will wed."

"Sounds complicated," she said. And it also sounded like the polar opposite of the Scottish custom of handfasting.

"Sometimes the simplest things are the most complicated," Fili said and shrugged.

"And what about weddings?" she asked. "Do your people have ceremonies and have celebrations for that?"

"Oh, yes," Fili said. "And we will do that... If you wish, of course."

"Of course," Holly said.

"It's that... there are some couples that do not wish to make a big fuss," he said. "And sometimes it is not appropriate for a feast."

"When isn't it appropriate?" she asked.

"When one of them is in mourning for a family member," Fili said. "Or a King has died. Or maybe war... although I'd think a celebration at that time would be most welcome."

"Aye," Holly said and continued braiding Fili's hair.

They continued north on the river, stopping only when necessary. It took two more days to get to Dale.

"How much more to Erebor?" Holly asked as they walked up the great steps into Dale. Fili had suggested they take the shortcut through the southern end of the city rather than following the river through the middle.

"Half a day's walk," he said. "Shorter if we ride. But since we have no ponies..." Holly squeezed his hand.

"So we'll get there by nightfall?" she asked.

"Hopefully before that," he said. "So we can see where we're going."

"When is Durin's Day?" Holly asked a short time later, they had just stepped out of the broken gates of Dale, on the south. From where they stood, Holly could see up the river, all the way to Erebor. Their goal, it wasn't terribly far away. Perhaps an hour on foot.

"About a week ago," Fili said.

Holly frowned. "Truly?" she asked and looked at him.

"Aye," Fili said. "It was a day before Smaug attacked Laketown."

Holly considered that. "So do you think they've gotten inside Erebor?" she asked and looked toward the mountain. It loomed large in the distance and they weren't too far from it.

"I would hope so," Fili said. "Probably what stirred up Smaug. Dragons have horrible tempers."

"Well... I guess so," she said and shrugged.

"I'm sure he was offended by Uncle and everyone invading his home," Fili said thoughtfully.

"Not as much as the dwarves were offended by him taking their home all those years ago," Holly said.

Fili looked at her and bit his lip. He smiled slowly and nodded. "So you don't think it was crazy for Uncle to want to reclaim it?" he asked.

"No, not at all," she said. "He was only taking back what was his. Yours. All of you."

"Aye," Fili said.

"I'm just kind of disappointed I didn't get to see the dragon up close," she said and shrugged.

"Aye, me too," he said and grinned. "What a thing it would have been to be nose to nose with such a beast as that." Holly thought he sounded very wistful, as if meeting a dragon was the thing he wanted to do most in his life.

"And hopefully it wouldn't light you on fire," Holly had to remind him that Smaug had been dangerous and angry.

"Oh, aye, there's always that," he said and chuckled. "The impending doom of coming face to face with such a beast."

"We're better off that he's dead," Holly said and sighed.

"Aye," he replied and squeezed her hand.


	88. Chapter 88

Holly felt very small as they stood within the arms of the mountain, as Fili had so quaintly put it. Holly would have called them foothills, but then Holly wasn't a mountain person and didn't know if that was the right thing or not. But she'd never heard of mountain having arms before.

Fili felt her shiver and pulled her closer, his arm slipping around her shoulder. She'd remained dwarrowdam size for Fili because she knew he liked it. It was easier for him to hold her. And Holly couldn't deny it made her feel normal instead of towering over him, she could pretend that they were a regular couple. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"And they lived inside?" she asked as she craned her neck.

"Aye," Fili replied and squeezed her hand.

"So... essentially they lived in mine shafts and caverns," she said as she turned and looked at him.

"Aye," Fili said. "There are a few natural caverns carved out by the river. I've heard the royal bath is one such. A cataract falls into a crystal blue pool. And a hole was drilled in the mountain to light the room."

"Oh, that sounds nice," she said and smiled. She could only picture it in her mind.

"Homes were also carved out of the stone," Fili said. "They didn't live in tunnels."

"That's good to hear," she said. "Tunnels might be good for you, but I like high ceilings."

Fili chuffed. "Then our quarters will have high ceilings," he said. "I'll be sure to tell the builders."

Holly squeezed his hand and leaned into him. "I can't wait," she said and smiled. "We'll have... a bed of our own. We won't have to travel every day."

"Aye, that will be nice," Fili said. "Hopefully Uncle has sent word that he has reclaimed the mountain, and our families will come."

"I look forward to meeting them," she said as Fili tugged on her hand. She followed alongside him and they walked a bit farther along.

"I imagine Smaug closed all the gates," he said.

"So no one would come into his new home?" she asked.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. They continued walking.

"If Smaug closed the smaller entrances, wouldn't the front gate also be closed?" she asked.

"Aye, most likely," he said.

"Then how will we get in?" she asked. "Where's the hidden door?"

"I don't know," Fili said and shrugged. "We'll have to go to the front gate, perhaps it's been unblocked. They've had ample time..."

"Otherwise we'll be stuck out here forever," Holly replied.

Fili chuckled. "They'd send out a search party before forever happened," he said. "I hope."

"We'll just make camp out here and live off the land," she said and sighed.

"Aye," Fili agreed.

"It's not such a bad place," she said as she looked around.

"No, it's not," Fili said in agreement. "Not with you here, too."

"Hmm," she said and tugged on Fili's hand. He paused and looked at her. She nodded to a spot off the path. He frowned and looked.

"A raven," Fili said and smiled. The raven was perched on a large rock. It tilted its head at them and watched.

"Skwawk!" it said at them.

"Hello, handsome," Holly said.

The bird blinked at her. "Leithandrann," he said. Holly blinked. "We have expected you for some days." Holly's jaw dropped.

She looked at Fili who was just as surprised as she was.

"How do you know that name?" she asked.

"The Lady gave it to us," the bird said.

"The Lady?" Holly asked and looked at Fili.

"Yes, the Lady Galadriel," he said. "She bids you well."

"Do you speak for her?" Fili asked.

"No, only that which I have said," the raven said.

"Do you send messages to her?" Fili asked.

"No," the bird replied.

"So we can't contact her?" Holly asked. Fili squeezed her hand.

"Not by us," the raven said.

"That doesn't help at all," Holly said.

"Do you want to contact her?" Fili asked.

"I might," she said and shrugged. "Maybe she's the lady from my dream."

"Wouldn't you know?" Fili asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said and shrugged. "I only met her once."

"Aye, that is true," he said and nodded. When they looked back at the rock, the raven was gone.

"Strange little bird," Holly said.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "But all of them are a bit addled if you ask me."

Kili knew he was getting better. Little by little. Oin said he wasn't as pale as he had been. But he still fussed over him.

The journey up the river hadn't been so bad, as they'd let him lie down the entire way. But the walk from Dale to Erebor was more taxing. And he had insisted on walking, he had been feeling much better. And he'd never had the chance to thank Holly. Again.

Kili knew he shouldn't be spending so much time in bed, but with the way he'd been feeling lately, combined with what they'd found inside Erebor when they'd arrived... well... sleeping was about the only escape Kili had. The only time he could shut out what had happened, the only time people would stop telling them how worried they were for Uncle.

And his dragon sickness.

Kili sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. He tried his best to blend into the stone, but it didn't work.

"Kili!" it was Dori this time.

Kili groaned softly and pushed away from the wall. "Aye, Dori, what is it?" since Uncle had taken ill, Kili had been the surrogate leader, since Fili was gone. But he still had to discuss things with Dwalin and Balin.

"They've come!" Dori said with excitement.

Kili frowned. "Who?" he couldn't think who they were expecting. Unless...

"Fili!" Dori said and smiled. "And Holly! They're just coming up the steps at the front door now." The 'front door' being what they had always called the main entrance to the mountain.

"At last," Kili sighed and followed Dori down the large hall. Torches were in all the iron holders embedded in the wall. They cast eerie flashes on the wall and himself as he passed underneath behind Dori.

"They're probably hungry from their journey," Dori said. "I'll go see if Bombur has anything for them."

"Aye, good idea," Kili said. "I'll go see them in."

"How are you feeling?" Dori asked.

"I'm better, thank you," Kili said and smiled, not feeling at all like himself lately.

Dori nodded. "I'll go see Bombur now," he said.

Kili turned and watched the older dwarf go. It was odd, but now that Uncle was incapacitated and Fili was absent, everyone had started treating him differently. He wasn't sure he liked it.

Frowning, he turned, and walked alone the rest of the way to the front gate.

Bilbo stood there, he was on watch. A pike in his hand that was twice his height. He wore an overly large helmet too. The hobbit turned when he heard Kili. He smiled.

"Did you hear?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," Kili said and nodded. "I'm here to greet them." He sighed.

Bilbo looked down. "It's not fun, is it," it wasn't really a question. "Being... the leader."

"No," he said. "It's not. But I'm not really, am I?"

Bilbo shrugged and shook his head.

"Dwalin and Balin are still in charge," he said. "And Uncle..." he sighed again.

"We should get him away from the gold," Bilbo said.

"I don't know," Kili said. "I reckon... but... Fili is here now. Maybe..." again he sighed.

"Shouldn't you go meet them?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye," Kili said and nodded. "Join me? I'm sure they'd be glad to see your face, too."

Bilbo smiled and nodded. He rested his pike against the wall and took off his helmet.

"I didn't realize those stairs were so large," Fili said as he stood at the top and helped Holly up the last two. She turned and stood beside him as they both looked down at the way they'd come.

The stairs were more wide and grand than high. Each step was dwarf size and Holly found it very smooth going, she'd never liked stairs much.

The terrace where they stood just before the front gate was roughly two stories up, much lower than the other smaller gates they had seen. The staircase made sharp turns rather than going straight to the front gate.

'A war tactic,' Fili said as they climbed the steps.

'How so?' Holly had asked with a frown.

'So the enemy doesn't have a straight entrance into Erebor,' he said and grinned. 'They have to make sharp turns and if there are a lot of them, they're easily picked off.'

'Oh,' Holly said and nodded.

'See up there?' he asked and pointed to the side of the mountain above them. 'Archers would be positioned there, waiting to pick off the enemy.'

Holly looked up to see a stone box carved in the mountain. There was a series of small slotted windows in the box where people could look out and shoot arrows through. In looking at the mountain, she saw another such box positioned a little above, and another box on the other side of the stairs. Erebor was like a castle in the disguise of a mountain. Any medieval warlord would have been proud to call Erebor home.

'Did they have a lot of enemies?' she asked then.

'Always the orcs,' Fili replied and squeezed her hand as they went the last few steps in silence.

They stopped and turned to look out over the field. "I imagine if we were higher up, we could see Dale from here."

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "I've been told that above us is a hidden terrace, a balcony, if you will. Grand parties were held there. It was the main overlook for the kings of Erebor to survey."

"But it only faces one way," Holly said. "What about the other directions?" Because the arms came out from the mountain, it was impossible to see any way but north.

"There are other terraces and other gates, though not as grand as this one," Fili said.

"And how do you know all of this?" she asked, eyebrow raised at him.

Fili chuckled. "It is part of our history," he said and grinned. "Do you really think Balin would have let me go without knowing everything about the mountain?"

"No, I reckon not," she said and squeezed his hand and chuckled just as Kili came rushing up to them.

" _Nadad_! _Namad_!" he said as he crossed the wide terrace.

Fili grinned and stepped forward. The brothers embraced.

"Bilbo!" Holly said, seeing Bilbo behind Kili. He was looking at Fili, too. But then he peered around the hugging brothers and blinked. He hadn't often seen Holly as dwarf sized. But his smile was genuine as he stepped around the brothers and received a hug from Holly.

"We heard what happened," Bilbo said and set her away from him, so he could see her better, but he still held her arms. "We were all very worried."

Holly smiled and nodded. "I was worried too," she said. "How is everyone?" she asked. "I assume since you're still alive, everyone else is too?"

"Yes," Bilbo said but then fidgeted a little as he released her arms. He looked at Kili, then back to Holly. "There's something wrong with Thorin." It was little more than a whisper for Holly's ears only as Fili and Kili were having their own conversation.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "What do you mean, wrong?"

Bilbo frowned. "It's... the gold sickness," Bilbo said. "Everyone is beside themselves. It came upon him very quickly. There wasn't anything anyone could do. He's been down in the hoard for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats."

"Oh, dear," Holly said. She recalled that one of Balin's stories contained something about the gold sickness and the Arkenstone. She looked to Fili, he was frowning, getting the same news from Kili.

"He's had us looking for the Arkenstone," Bilbo said. "We get very little respite from searching."

"It's not good, Fee," Kili said as he looked from his brother to Holly, concern etched his face. Holly thought he still looked very pale.

"We should go to him," Fili said.

"It won't do much good," Kili replied. "He's crazed."

Holly stepped alongside Kili and looped her arm with his. He looked down at her and smiled a bit. " _Namad_ ," he said and sighed. "I didn't get a chance to thank you."

Holly smiled sadly and nodded. "It's okay," she said and squeezed his arm where her hand rested.


	89. Chapter 89

Holly tried to take in the atmosphere of the interior of Erebor, but her stomach churned at what they would find in the treasure room and she found her mind was only on Thorin. She knew it wouldn't be good. Probably the worst case scenario her mind could imagine awaited for them down there.

Fili squeezed her hand and looked back at her as they walked. Kili and Bilbo silently lead the way.

"We knew this could happen," Fili said softly to her.

"Aye," she said. "I just didn't realize it would happen so soon."

"Aye, neither did we," Kili said. "Dwalin had hoped..." He sighed but said no more.

They went down a narrow flight of stairs. Their way was lit by torches held in iron brackets overhead. The shadows danced eerily on the walls and the backs of Kili and Bilbo ahead of them.

Holly's stomach churned. Fili pulled her closer to him as they walked and slipped his arm around her, she slipped her arm around his waist.

What Holly saw in the treasure room floored her. She expected a lot of gold, maybe heaps and stacks in a room. But this... what she saw knocked her back.

"Holy shit," she said softly, somewhat in awe, somewhat in horror.

It was one thing to be greedy over a little bit of something. One or two somethings. Something worth a modest amount. But it was entirely something else to be greedy over a treasure such as the one that lay piled five dwarves high in the vast room.

Holly couldn't even see the far wall! Even though the torches were lit and the gold reflected the light like mirrors, the light did not reach the back of the cavern. And a cavern it was. And it had housed the dragon, she had not considered that before now. Smaug had been a giant, and this room could hold twenty.

"And... he has you sifting through all this for that Arkenstone?" she whispered to Bilbo. Bilbo nodded and looked at her, a pained expression on his face. He sighed.

"I'm going to go speak to him," Fili said. He looked at Holly, "You stay here..."

Holly bit her lip and considered. She wanted to go down too, to see just what the gold lust was doing. But she decided discretion was best for now. She nodded, but pulled Fili to her before he could step away. The hug was unexpected, but Fili sank into it anyway. She kissed his cheek.

He sighed and covered the spot she had just touched with her lips. Holly sighed and turned him to face the interior of the treasure room.

It's not something that Fili wanted to do. Ever. Those thirty steps to the small throne where Uncle sat were the most painful he'd ever taken. Kili followed close behind.

He had never considered that he might have to remove Uncle from the throne. Never occurred to him that Uncle could still be alive while he, Fili, was king. It was just... unthinkable. But he knew it could be a possibility. But not one he would choose for himself, or Uncle.

"I haven't spoken to him in a few days," Kili whispered, pulling Fili from his thoughts. "Not since we arrived... Not since..."

Fili looked at him and nodded. He bit his lip.

He didn't know what his strategy would be. What it could possibly be. At a loss, he took the final two steps and stood before his Uncle, Kili at his side.

"My sister's sons," Uncle said. It wasn't exactly a welcome.

"Uncle," Fili said. Kili repeated it in a mere whisper.

"Come to steal my treasure?" Uncle sneered as he sat slumped in the golden chair.

"No, Uncle," Fili said and frowned.

"Then why are you here!?" Thorin bellowed.

"To see how you fare," Fili said, Kili nodded. "We've heard you are unwell."

"Unwell?" Thorin asked. "I am as well as I ever was!" He stood quickly and beat his hand to his chest once. "Hale and hearty!"

"That is good," Fili said, seeing the look in his uncle's eyes. He really wasn't well. But maybe now wasn't the time to provoke him.

"But my heart is sick!" Thorin bellowed.

"Sick?" Kili asked and looked at Fili, confused.

"Someone has stolen it!" Thorin said.

"Stolen what?" Fili asked and the brothers exchanged looks.

"The Arkenstone!" Thorin said. "It is gone! Thieves! The lot of them! All thieves!"

"Now, Uncle," Fili said.

"They've conspired against me!" he said. "I will kill them! I will see them all dead!" He made to move to the dwarves on the steps but Fili and Kili intercepted him. Dwalin rushed forward then and got him from behind.

"They didn't take it," Dwalin said as he had Thorin in a restraining embrace from behind, his arms around Thorin, his arms pinned to his sides. Fili's and Kili's hands were still on him too and he fought to be free. "No one has taken it," Dwalin said a little more calmly as they got Thorin back onto the throne where the king collapsed and began to once again sulk.

"I'll have my stone," he said and his frown turned black.

"Yes, you'll have your stone," Dwalin said. He looked up at the brothers. "Best you leave now."

"Aye," Fili said and nodded.

"And take the rest with you," Dwalin replied and nodded to the group gathered on the steps watching.

"Aye," Kili said and grabbed Fili's arm and pulled him away.

Balin led them up to the designated temporary kitchen. It had been a kitchen once, but the stove was unusable. The plumbing was cracked. But there was ventilation for the cook fire. And a large table where they could take meals together. They had all been together so long, taking meals separately would seem foreign to them now.

Bombur sat on a chair near the fire, a large pot hung over the flames. He silently stirred, only looking up once. He gave a smile, but said nothing.

They ate, but the meal was not a joyous one. Everyone had expressed their relief at Holly and Fili being alive and with them once again. But the mood was more somber than it should have been.

Mostly Erebor was quiet. When the dwarves were not searching for the Arkenstone, they worked on clearing some of the houses. They couldn't sleep in the halls forever.

Beds and bedding were found. Furniture had been cleaned off and moved into the rooms. A stove had been repaired. Someone had gone into the forges to survey the damage.

"Come," Fili said one evening after dinner.

"What?" Holly asked. "Where to?"

"You'll see," Fili said, a mischievous smile on his lips. He led her to one of the newly cleaned housing corridors carved from the stone of Erebor. It was a smooth face of stone with a few doors set in its length. Multiple living quarters. Holly imagined that somewhere in the mountain were places where whole families could live together, but this wasn't it.

Holly let Fili lead her inside. There were candles burning on a table in the middle of the small main room. He skirted around it, still holding her hand. Holly imaged that it once had a few chairs, maybe a couch and a wing chair or two. At the back of the room was a small fireplace, for a cook fire. A simple sink stood in the corner.

"I've found a bed chamber for us," he said as he looked back at her. His eyes twinkled.

"Just us?" Holly asked softly and squeezed his hand.

"Aye, just us two," he said and pushed the door open. "Now... it's not the palace. But as we haven't uncovered it yet..."

"Aye," Holly said. She knew exactly what he was trying to say. This was only temporary.

They had found the corridor that lead to the 'Grand Corridor' was blocked. Beyond the 'Grand Corridor' lie the royal offices and the palace itself. All carved out of the interior of Erebor.

Balin had told them that the Royal Cavern, where the palace and the offices were, was so large, so grand, that a thousand torches couldn't light it properly. So sky lights had been drilled. On certain nights, the moon would filter in causing the gems in the floor and walls to sparkle like a thousand stars.

"I... I hope it's okay," Fili said softly when she didn't say anything.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Holly said and smiled. She pulled him to her and claimed his lips. When they came up for air, breathless, Holly took a proper look at the room.

Fili followed her around, hearts in his eyes and stumbling after her.

Fili was right, it really wasn't much. But it was a room. It had a bed. And it was theirs. Holly couldn't ask for more than that.

Sitting on the bed, she pulled Fili down with her. He squealed and then chuckled. Holly bounced on the bed, testing it.

"It's fine dwarven make," Fili said.

"It's a little short," Holly replied as she stretched out on it. Her head brushed the headboard and her feet touched the foot board.

"Might I suggest you..." Fili started and blushed. "You... ummm..."

"Change?" she asked as she sat up.

"Aye," Fili said and grinned.

"You like it best that way," she said, it wasn't a question. She knew he did. And she wouldn't deny that she did too.

"We've been at this for days," Kili complained softly. The clink of shifting coins had been the constant background noise, and they were all very used to it. It seemed too quiet when the coins were not being shifted.

"And still haven't gone through a thousandth of it," Fili replied.

"Are we sure it's even here?" Kili asked.

"No," Fili said and shrugged.

"Maybe Smaug ate it," Kili replied. "Maybe it's at the bottom of the lake."

"We could only be so fortunate," Fili said, his frown deepened. "But I don't think it is. It is here somewhere, or still in the mountain."

"Why do you say that?" Holly asked.

Fili sat back on his heels. "I think the stone is the cause," he said softly as he looked from Holly to Kili and back again.

"The cause?" Holly asked, eyes wide.

"Aye," Fili said and looked around. He licked his lips and then bit his bottom one before he began to speak. "Thrain the first, our six times great grandfather... he was the first to rule with the Arkenstone."

"He was also the first to fall under the gold sickness," Kili said softly.

"How many others have made this connection?" Holly asked. It seemed quite obvious what was going on.

"We think Balin might have a suspicion," Fili said. "But as we have not spoken to him about it..."

"We don't know for sure," Kili finished. Fili nodded and shrugged.

"Then we have to keep it from him," Holly said as she looked around the cavern.

"What's that?" Kili asked and nodded. A small light shone way down in the depths of the cavern.

Fili frowned, looking in that direction. "Let's go investigate," he said and rose. He helped Holly to her feet and the three of them went. They only gained notice of a few dwarves and then they went back to their work.

"What could it be?" Holly asked.

"It seems to be moving," Kili said. The small light was bobbing ever so gently in the distance.

"Fili..." said a tiny voice in the distance. "Kili." It said now.

"It's Master Boggins," Kili said. "What's he got?"

"No, it can't be," Fili said softly and squeezed Holly's hand.

"It could be," Holly replied.

"This is not good," Fili said.

"It's better this way," Holly said as they both got closer to Bilbo and Bilbo got closer to them.

Bilbo stopped when he saw them. He visibly sighed and the three came upon him.

"So that's the stone," Fili said. It shone brightly in Bilbo's cupped hands. Hands that were shaking.


	90. Chapter 90

"It seems I've found it," Bilbo said nervously. He smiled a wavery little smile, his hands were shaking.

"It seems you have," Kili said and smiled.

"Here," Bilbo said and thrust the stone out. "Someone please take it."

"What? Why?" Kili asked as he allowed the Arkenstone to be put into his cupped hands. Hands that could only cradle the large stone. He frowned at Bilbo.

"I- I don't like it," he said and frowned at the glowing stone.

"I'm not too fond of it myself," Fili said.

"It- It's not that..." the Hobbit replied, still frowning, but he looked up at Fili then at Kili. "It's... unnatural."

"Unnatural?" Fili asked, bringing Bilbo's gaze back to him.

"Yes," Bilbo said and stepped back. "It felt like it was moving. Vibrating."

Fili frowned and looked at the Arkenstone, then up at Kili. Kili shrugged. "I don't feel anything," he said as he moved one hand to cover the top of the stone. He shook his head.

Fili held out his hands and accepted the stone. "No, nothing," he said and looked at Holly. He nodded.

Holly looked at each one of them in their little group. Swallowing, she nodded. She accepted the stone from Fili. But she gasped and dropped it immediately.

Fili frowned and bent to retrieve it.

"Why'd you drop it?" Kili asked.

"It was weird," she said. "Strange." She bit her lip and held her hands out to Fili once again. He placed the stone in her hands.

She sucked in a breath. Her eyes clamped shut. Her joints seized up and she went stiff.

There was a droning in her ears. Though no words were said, Holly knew exactly what the stone was trying to tell her. A deep rumble, partial words she thought she might have known in another life. Then the Arkenstone fell from her hands to land in the layer of coins on the floor.

Kili picked it up this time with a frown.

"What happened?" Fili asked, his hands were on her, touching her, making sure.

Holly opened her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "We- we... need..."

"Calm down, love," Fili said softly. "Take your time." He smiled softly up at her.

"It wants..." she closed her eyes. "It wants to be returned to the mountain."

"But it's in the mountain," Kili said and frowned as he wrapped a piece of leather cloth around the stone.

"We need to put it back where it came from," Holly said.

"In the heart of the mountain," Fili supplied.

"Yes," Holly said and nodded vigorously.

"We need to tell Balin," Fili said.

"And Dwalin," Kili replied.

"And... Dori," Holly added.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. Bilbo nodded too.

"Here, you found it, you should hide it," Kili said and handed the wrapped stone to Bilbo who had no choice but to accept it.

Bilbo slipped the stone in his shirt, as it was too large to fit in his pocket. He pulled his waistcoat and coat more tightly around him, to better hide the stone.

"Act naturally," Holly said as they walked. Although she wasn't sure how she was going to do that herself. She took another couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves. Being spoken to by a stone was never an easy thing.

"We have to find some place to hide it," Kili said.

"At least until we've told the others," Fili said. They all agreed.

The four of them skirted the room, heading for the stairs. "Hold!" Thorin said from behind them. The four stiffened as one, slowly turned as one. Bilbo, the least able to lie, had a guilty look pasted on his face.

"Uncle," Fili said coolly.

"Fili," Thorin greeted. "Have you any sign of the Arkenstone?"

Fili blinked, "No, Uncle," he said, hoping his Uncle wouldn't see the blatant lie on his lips. But it was only two words. He couldn't possibly? Could he? Fili felt sweat break out on his forehead.

"We haven't seen it, Uncle," Kili said, backing up his brother. Holly shook her head and nodded.

"Where is our burglar?" Thorin asked and frowned.

The three looked around, shocked. He'd just been there. "We haven't seen him, either," Holly said. She could hear the soft tinkle of coins being stepped on behind her. She knew Bilbo was moving away from them with the stone.

"He was just there," Thorin said and pointed to the spot beside Holly.

"No, he wasn't," Kili said and shrugged. The others backed him up and shook their heads in the negative.

"He was!" Thorin said. "He was there! Right there!"

"We haven't seen him since breakfast," Fili said, the lie coming a little easier when he remembered why he was lying.

"Perhaps he went to get a bite to eat," Holly said. "You know Hobbits. Always hungry."

"Yes, always hungry," Kili said. "Speaking of food..."

"Yes, it's well after the lunch hour," Fili said. "Time for a break, I think."

"It's almost time for dinner," Kili grumbled. "We've been working all day."

Thorin frowned. "Aye," he said gruffly. "Go."

He turned and walked away. The three exchanged glances, but didn't hesitate in leaving the treasure room.

"Now what?" Kili asked in the corridor outside the room.

"We hope that Bilbo has gone to find a hiding place for it," Fili said.

"Balin," Fili said as he came up behind the elder dwarf.

"Aye, Lad," Balin said as he turned, curious.

"We would like a meeting, if you would," Fili said. Kili, standing behind him nodded.

"With just me?" Balin asked.

"No," Kili said. "Dwalin-"

"And Dori-" Fili said.

"Oin-" Kili said and Fili nodded.

"And Gloin," Holly supplied.

"It is serious business," Balin said as he looked from Fili to Kili and then to Bilbo and Holly standing behind them, looking pensive.

"Aye, it is," Kili said.

"Very well," Balin said. "I will let them know."

It wasn't a few more minutes until they were gathered around the table. Bombur had cleared off the table quickly, sensing something was afoot, but not wanting to be involved with it. He vacated the room and shut the door behind him.

"I hope you have a reason for this meeting," Dwalin said, not beating around any bushes. "I've left thorin with Bofur and Bifur."

"Yes, there-"

"I found the stone," Bilbo blurted, cutting Fili off.

"What?" Balin asked and stood up quickly.

"Aye, he's found the stone," Fili said and nodded.

"Then why not give it to Thorin?" Dwalin asked and frowned.

"Because..." Fili said and looked around the room. "Because..."

Kili bit his lip, unwilling to say anything.

"Well, spit it out, boy," Dwalin said.

"Because it told Holly it wants to be returned to the mountain," Fili blurted. It sounded odd to his ears.

"It what?" Balin asked, eyes wide.

Dwalin humphfed and sat back with a frown. Gloin looked around, puzzled. Oin sat wide eyed and blinking. Dori pursed his lips and considered.

"It spoke to Holly," Fili explained.

"It told me that it wants to be returned to the heart of the mountain," Holly supplied. "And..." she looked at Fili. Fili nodded, encouraging her.

"And we think it's the reason for the gold sickness," she said softly.

Balin looked thoughtful and he nodded slowly.

"If you look at the history," Holly said and looked from Balin to Fili. "From what I've been told... the gold sickness only afflicts the kings. The ones that have possession of the stone, not the heirs, not the queens, not the line. Only the ruling kings that have possession of it."

Balin blinked as he absorbed this information. "Aye, that is true," he finally said and nodded.

"And the sickness only surfaced when the stone was discovered," she said. "If that tale you told in the Mirkwood prison was true."

"Aye," Balin said and looked at the others seated at the table. "It started with Thrain the first. He is the one who ruled when the Arkenstone was discovered."

"And what of the line of Durin before Thrain?" Fili asked, a frown on his face. He looked from Balin to Holly and back to Balin.

"Well," Balin said and cleared his throat. "There was no gold sickness. No sign of... any affliction, really." The elder dwarf shrugged. Dwalin looked a little confused.

"How are we to return the stone?" Gloin asked.

"Strategic planning," Balin said. "And some cunning." All were in agreement.

It was early morning when the call went out from the front gate.

"Oi!" Bofur said and toppled over his chair as he stood quickly from the table.

He, along with the others in the large dining hall, moved from the room to see what the ruckus was.

"Bard is at the gate," someone said.

"Bard?" Fili asked and frowned. He looked to Dwalin who only shrugged and shook his head.

"Let's go see what he wants," Balin said wisely and they all quickly moved down the dark hall and out to the front gate that was still blocked by a lot of rubble. Only a small passage had been cleared for people to pass through.

From where he and the others stood, they couldn't hear the exchange between Uncle and Bard. Only that Uncle was mad.

There was too much chatter in the group to make out what any one said. Not Uncle, not Balin who stood in the front of the group. Not Bofur who was just behind him. Fili looked at Kili who was frowning and looking, then he looked at Holly who stood beside him. She squeezed his hand and gave him a look that spoke of dread.

He agreed with that look, wholeheartedly.

Soon it was over.

Thorin turned quickly from the gate, his robes swirling around his ankles. He cut a swath through the group. Balin, Dwalin, and Oin followed him. Fili and Kili exchanged a look.

"We should go," Fili said softly.

"Aye, you should," Bofur said and patted Fili on the shoulder.

Fili sighed, hesitant.

Holly squeezed his hand. "You'll want to know what happened," she said softly.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "Come, _nadad_."

It was Kili's turn to sigh. "Aye," Kili said and the brothers stepped away from the group and hurried after Thorin and the others before they could disappear down the hall.

"What do you suppose happened?" Holly asked.

"Bard wanted something," Bofur replied looking up at her.

"But what," she said.

"I'm sure Fili will tell us when he knows," Gloin said.

"Aye, of course," Holly said and nodded.

It was some time later when Fili, Kili and the others emerged. Frowns on their faces.

"Bard was demanding the gold," Fili said to Holly softly.

"What does that mean?" she asked as she followed him down the hall.

"Means... he wants the Dale gold," Fili said and shrugged. "It means... Mahal, I don't know, really."

"Did I understand correctly that the Laketown camp has moved closer?" she asked. She'd heard whisperings of it, no one wanting to say anything out loud.

"Aye," he said and nodded. "They're moving closer to Dale. They shouldn't bother us. Even though Bard is now their leader."

"Oh, yes," Holly said. "The Master died..."

"Aye," Fili said and nodded.

"I forgot," Holly said softly.

"It's okay," Fili said and pulled her closer into his side as they walked.

"When are we going to bury the stone?" she asked after they'd moved into their living quarters. Fili closed the door behind him.

"Tonight," Fili said. "Late."

"When was that decided," she asked as she took his hand again and led him along as she moved backwards through the space.

"Only a few minutes ago," Fili said and smiled, knowing what Holly was thinking. He bit his lip.

They made love in the darkness of their room. Only the sounds of their breathing and the many kisses they showered each other with were to be heard.

Thorin growled at her, staring her down. A look of intense hatred on his face.

"You," he said, his voice rumbled around her.

Holly blinked and then swallowed. She tried not to choke, but coughed despite her efforts. "M-me?"

"You," he said again. "You took it."

"I did?" Holly asked, eyes wide.

"Give it to me," he said.

"Give what to you?" Holly asked. "What did I take?"

"Don't play dumb," he said. "The stone. Give it to me. It's mine."

"I-I don't have it," she said, which was the truth, but she still felt guilty. It only lasted half a moment, however.

"You do have it," Thorin said. "And I demand you give it to me. Now!"

"I don't have it," Holly said and looked around. The others were starting to look, frowns on their faces.

"Thief!" Thorin bellowed. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Gandalf."

"What?" Holly asked, wondering what Gandalf had to do with any of this.

"He persuaded me to allow you to accompany us," Thorin hissed. "I should never have trusted a wizard!"

"Well, then," Holly said softly. She had no argument for that. She really couldn't say anything. Didn't need to, really. There was no sense arguing with a mad man.

"Give me back my stone!" he bellowed then.

"I don't have it," Holly said again.

"But you know where it is," Thorin said, hitting a little closer to the truth with that one.

"I don't," Holly said. And that was also true, she had no idea where Bilbo had put the thing.

"I want you to leave," Thorin hissed. "Get out!"

"Leave?" Holly asked and frowned.

It was then that Fili came up, seeing it had gone a little too far.

"Uncle?" he asked and stepped between Holly and Thorin.

Thorin's attention was now on Fili. "I want her gone," he said.

"Uncle, you don't mean that," Fili said.

"I do," Thorin said. "And she will be gone! Now! Dwalin!"

Holly watched as uncle and nephew faced off. She sensed Dwalin come up from behind and around. He paused at Fili's ear and whispered something to him. Fili nodded and cast Thorin a look before turning to Holly, a slight frown on his face.

Holly went when Fili ushered her away from the two. His eyes never left her.

"What's happening?" she whispered.

"We'll leave," he said.

"And go where?" Holly asked.

"No where," Fili said and smiled, one side of his mouth turning up. "But Dwalin is telling Uncle I'm taking you to Dale."

"He... he couldn't stop us from... getting married, could he?" she asked as they left the treasure room. Suddenly that seemed more important than anything in the world. Not finding Thorin's sanity, not dealing with Bard or Thranduil. None of it. Just her and Fili's future.

"He could, but he won't," Fili said once they were out in the hall.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Once we get rid of the stone, everything will be fine again, right?" he asked as he looked up at her. He squeezed her hand.


	91. Chapter 91

"Are you sure it's safe to be this far inside the mountain?" Holly asked.

"Not entirely, Lassie, no," Gloin said as he held the lead torch higher to light their way.

Holly wasn't needed to go, but she had insisted. The stone had spoken to her, after all. But she was now rethinking her decision to join the small group.

The tunnel was small and dark, Holly was feeling closed in even though she had changed to dwarf size. But it hadn't helped much. The only thing that gave her comfort at the moment was Fili being so close to her.

It was either very late or very early, depending on if one had gone to sleep or not. Thorin was safely brooding in the treasure room, watching as the remainder of the Company continued to search halfheartedly for the Arkenstone.

By that time, everyone knew the stone had been found. Everyone but Thorin, of course. And they all continued to 'search' and keep an eye on Thorin.

Bilbo, that afternoon, had confessed to Holly that Thorin had spoken to him.

"He said he doesn't trust any of them," Bilbo had told her.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked and frowned.

"He called them all thieves," he said fidgeted with his sleeve. "Said he couldn't trust them, knew one of them had stolen the stone and would keep it for themselves."

Holly sighed and squeezed Bilbo's shoulder. "You know it's for his own good," she said.

"Yes," Bilbo said and nodded, not looking at her.

"He will eventually go insane," she replied.

"But what if this doesn't work?" Bilbo asked, finally looking up at her.

"Balin assures us that we'll put it back exactly where it came from," she said. "It has to work. If it doesn't, we'll figure out something else."

"I sure hope you're right," Bilbo said and nodded.

Gloin continued to move deeper into the mountain. He would pause every now and again and run the torch up the walls and to light the ceiling. Looking for the runes that lead the way.

Holly wondered how much farther they had to go. But she was loathe to ask the question again.

Since they didn't know how deep the location was, they had packed a meal and plenty of water. Shovels, picks and any number of other mining tools were brought, 'Just to be sure'.

It seemed like hours of walking when suddenly Gloin stopped. The others stopped behind him.

"What is it?" Kili asked from just behind Gloin, unable to see around the stout dwarf.

"I think we've found it," Gloin said softly yet gruffly. There was a collective sigh as each member of the group stepped around so they could see what Gloin was looking at down the passage.

It certainly wasn't what Holly had thought it would be. She had expected a rough area of the mine shaft. Quickly abandon in their glee over finding the Arkenstone. Unrecognizable as the spot it had come from, hard to find.

But no. This was not that at all. It was a shrine to the Arkenstone. A golden dais of three steps lay near the wall. A hole was carved out where the stone had lain. The stone of the wall had been smoothed and polished until it had a permanent shine, even in the light of Gloin's torch as he approached it.

"There's no mistaking that," Bofur said.

"No," Gloin said.

"Do we just put the stone in?" Kili asked.

"We should stuff it with dirt, too," Fili said. It seemed like a sound plan. Place the stone in the hole and then pack it with the dirt from the mountain.

"Do you think it would matter if it's not the same dirt?" Holly asked softly.

"Don't think there's a choice," Gloin said.

"I'm not sifting through dirt to find the ones that go back in that hole," Bofur said.

"Neither am I," Kili said.

"Better get to it, then," Gloin said. Each one of the little group nodded, but didn't take their eyes off the hole.

"Who- who gets to do it?" Holly asked, since no one was making a go for it.

"I'll do it," Balin said coming up from behind everyone.

"Are you sure?" Gloin asked, concern on his face.

Of all the things they'd planned about this excursion through the mountain, the most important thing hadn't been discussed. Who would put the stone back. Who would fill the hole.

"I am most certain," Balin said. "Give me the stone."

Fili withdrew the stone from the pouch he had slung over his shoulder. Unwrapping it, he released the shine and it lit up the room. Balin frowned a bit, then took the stone with the leather wrap, unwilling to touch it bare handed.

The group watched as the elder dwarf slowly walked up to the dais and placed the stone inside, bringing the leather wrapping out and absently folding it.

"We should gather the dirt of the mountain now," Balin said after he had turned to face them, the stone glowing behind him.

The group scrambled to fill the two buckets they'd brought with dirt and rocks. They were passed up to Balin who slowly and carefully filled the hole. He was speaking to himself, mumbling low in Khuzdul.

"What's he doing?" Holly whispered low in Fili's ear as they watched.

"He's making an incantation," Fili answered in kind.

"Like at the troll cave?" she asked then.

"Aye, like that," Fili replied. "But..." he frowned as he listened. "...'return this stone to the place from which it came'..." He repeated slowly so Holly could understand. "...'appease the spirit of the mountain... give back the treasure that was stolen...'"

Holly frowned as she watched Balin reach into his pocket and withdraw something. He placed it in the hole.

"What's he doing?" she asked softly.

"Payment," Bofur said. "For the inconvenience of stealing the stone."

"Oh, I see," Holly said and nodded. It was a goodwill gesture.

They were there a moment or two longer while Balin continued to pack the hole with dirt and stones. Then he was done and stepped back. He waved his hands and loudly spoke in Khuzdul, speaking another incantation over the hole. And then he turned and nodded at them. "It is done," he said and stepped off the dais.

"What time do you reckon it is?" Fili asked as he yawned. They had stopped in one of the long shafts to rest and eat by the light of the torches.

"Early morning," Bofur said around a large mouthful of food.

"Time to go back to sleep," Holly said as she leaned into Fili's shoulder. Fili chuckled and reached up and stroked her hair. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I agree," he said. His hand came down to hold hers. "You're chilled."

"Aye," she said and sighed.

"And I know just how to warm you," Fili said and chuckled softly. Holly couldn't help but follow suit.

The group broke up once they reached familiar territory. Each one going their own way. None of them eager to go back into the treasure room. However, Balin volunteered. 'Just for curiosity's sake.'

Holly was awakened by Fili's growling stomach. She rolled over and giggled as Fili squirmed in the bed behind her.

"I think you need food more than anything," she said when Fili pressed his warm body against hers.

He sighed. "You're most likely right," he said, Holly could hear the grin in his voice.

Fili rose and lit a candle so they could dress. "Do you know what time it is?" Holly asked.

"No," Fili said. "I haven't a pocket watch."

Holly looked up and blinked owlishly at him. "They've got those?" She threw off the blanket and sat up.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. "Bofur's _amad_ was a genius at making them."

Holly nodded thoughtfully as she rose and grabbed up her clothes. "That's something, I reckon," she said softly to herself.

Fili frowned and watched her as she put the rough trousers on first. "Do you miss it?" he asked as he slipped his own trousers on.

"Miss what?" she asked as she slipped the tunic on over her head and wiggled into it.

"Home," he said as he did the same with his own tunic. "Your home. With all the..." he waved his hand in the air, Holly sat on the foot of the bed and watched him. "Stuff. Your truck... that talking box..." He joined her on the bed and found his boots.

"Oh," she said and gathered her boots. "Only when I'm bored. And I haven't been bored very much lately."

Fili grinned as they finished dressing. "Breakfast my lady?" he asked as he stood and turned to her. He bowed formally.

Holly giggled at his antics. "Aye, my lord," she said as Fili stuck his elbow out for her to take. "Errr... my prince."

Fili chuckled and blew out the candle as they left the room.

Fili frowned when they entered the kitchen with its long table. Everyone was gathered there. He blinked. Balin looked up and smiled. He wasted no time in coming around the table to speak to them.

"I suspect you've seen," Balin said softly to them.

"I couldn't help but notice," Fili said and looked at his uncle sitting at the head of the table. "Is it a full recovery?"

"Mmm, yes and no," Balin said and frowned a bit. "But more than we had hoped."

"Yes and no in what way?" Holly asked as she peered at Thorin as he ate his breakfast.

"While his mind is clear, his body is weak," Balin said. "But Oin has given him a restorative and he should be his old self again."

"His old brooding self," Holly said.

Fili bit back a chuckle. "Hopefully not," he said. "He wasn't always so... angry."

"I'm sure that's a lie," Holly replied and Fili squeezed her hand.


	92. Chapter 92

It was two days after Thorin's recovery when a call went up from the front gate. Two days of peace. Two days to really begin rebuilding Erebor without the weight of the dragon sickness looming over them.

But then Bofur came running into the treasure room where everyone not on guard duty was busy cataloging the treasure.

"Bofur, what is it, Lad," Dwalin said. Bofur came to a halt, panting.

"That damn... pixie king is at the front gate," he spat. "Wants to speak to Thorin."

Thorin stood from his mound of coins. He frowned. "Come," he said, indicating Balin and Dwalin to follow him.

Kili cast a glance at Fili. Fili nodded and the brothers followed Thorin's procession up the stairs and to the front gate.

The others, not to be left out, followed at a distance. "What do you suppose he wants," Bilbo asked.

"Those white stones," Holly said.

"White stones?" he asked.

"Yeah, he wanted me to get them and give them to him," Holly said. "Back in Mirkwood, he demanded... And I haven't followed up on that."

"Shouldn't worry about that," Ori said and looked at her with some concern. "He had no right to demand the _Gilith Mîrath_ of you."

"I know," she said and frowned. "I just... feel like... he may retaliate against me. Personally."

"Yes," Ori said and nodded. Fili squeezed her hand and she leaned into him as they walked.

"Come on, we're falling behind," Kili said, urging their little group forward. "We don't want to miss what's being said."

"Aye, this could be important," Ori agreed and walked a little faster ahead with Kili.

Holly sighed. "I really have a horrible feeling about this," she said.

"Aye, me too," Fili said. "If it's not one thing, it's something else. I long for the peace of Ered Luin."

"It sounds nice," Holly said. "Maybe we'll go there when this is all over?"

Fili chuckled. "Aye, maybe," he said and shrugged. "But Uncle may want me close to hand."

"Being the heir," Holly concluded.

"Aye," Fili said on a sigh.

When they caught up to everyone, it was on the parapets at the front gate. From there, they could see the view. Of two armies. One looking resplendent in gleaming silver armor that caught the sunlight. Some had pikes others held bows with quivers on their backs. The other looking for all the world like a ragtag band of misfits with whatever weapons they could cobble together.

"Laketown and Mirkwood have formed armies against us," Bofur said. To say he was upset was putting things mildly.

"What do we do now?" Ori asked softly.

"Wait and see what Uncle says," Fili replied. "There's only fourteen of us. Not much good against all of them. Even if a lot of them are unskilled fighters."

There was a commotion below in the crowd. Holly could see the people moving to the side to let someone pass. "Is that Gandalf?" she asked and frowned.

Fili stood on his tip-toes to better see. "Aye, it looks like it," he said and nodded.

"I wonder what he's doing," Bofur said.

Gandalf had paused at Thranduil's knee as he was on his elk, and then went forward to Bard who stood with some of his men. Then Gandalf moved forward onto the steps. He turned back and motioned for them. While Bard took the stairs by twos, Thranduil remained on his elk, making the beast climb the stairs for him.

"What an ass," Holly muttered softly. Fili chuckled and looked down, trying to hide his grin.

"Damn pixie," Bofur said.

Their attention was torn from the elk and his rider by the wizard standing on the courtyard before the gate. Rushing forward, he seemed very upset.

Holly, Fili, and the others edged closer to the protective wall to listen to what the wizard had to say.

"They're coming," he said wide-eyed. "They are here."

"Who is coming?" Dwalin asked.

"Who is here?" Thorin asked, a deep frown creased his brow.

"The orc army," Gandalf said. "They will be here-" But Gandalf was cut off by the sound of a horn.

"It's true, then," Thorin said as he looked out at the horizon, down the river that flowed from the mountain, beyond Dale.

"We are outnumbered," Dwalin said.

"Even if you combine your forces with Dale and Mirkwood," Gandalf said. The elf king and Bard both looked at Gandalf like he'd gone crazy.

Gandalf looked between the three leaders one by one. "You must combine forces," Gandalf said. "It is the only way." He seemed a little less harried now that he had everyone's attention.

"And why would we do that?" Thranduil asked, a little too smugly if you asked Holly.

"Because, you fool, you are outnumbered," Gandalf said. "It is the only chance you have."

"But the orcs don't want anything of the Mirkwood," Thranduil said slowly.

Gandalf leveled a glare at him. "Clearly you don't realize that the one that has sent the spiders is the one that sends his orcs," the old wizard said.

Thranduil considered this and frowned. After a moment, the elf king urged his elk to turn around and guided the beast back down the stairs.

But before he reached the bottom step, there was a low rumbling. The low rumbling grew. Thranduil's eyes grew as he looked back at Gandalf.

"They are coming, you fool," Gandalf said. "Rally your men!"

Thranduil looked up and out over the heads of his men. On the far horizon, a great black mass moved. The horn sounded in the distance. The Orc army had arrived.

A call went out and the elves and men turned as one to face this new enemy. They had not the time nor sense to do anything but fight.

Holly stood and watched. Shocked at what she saw.

"What now?" Kili asked.

"Pray that Dain arrives before we're all dead," Dwalin said softly.

"Dain?" Kili asked.

"Aye," Dwalin replied and nodded once. "I sent for him four days ago. Thought he could help us with Dale and Mirkwood."

Balin began chuckling then. "I sent a raven for him, too," he said and grinned.

There was no time to consider, no time to think. Over the sounds of battle, came another horn.

"Who is that?" Balin asked, standing on tip toe and squinting into the horizon. The same horizon from where the Orc army had come.

"Dain," Dwalin said, a grin spread on his face.

"And not a moment too late," Gloin said.

"As usual," Balin replied and chuckled.

"Dwalin!" Thorin barked. "Fili! Kili! Gloin! Nori! Bofur!" Before he was done barking, he was halfway down the steps. Half armed, bare of armor.

Fili and Kili exchanged glances but followed their king, their uncle, into the fray. The others followed.

"What do they mean to do?" Holly asked Oin who stood next to her now.

"If I were a betting dwarrow, and I'm not," he said. "They'll be going into the wood and cut through to the far side where Dain is."

"Oh," Holly said and nodded. She frowned.

"Then they'll cut through the lines," Balin continued.

"To speak to Dain?" she asked and Balin nodded. Holly frowned again. "Over my dead body." She stepped down one step, Balin's hand shot out.

"If you go out there, you will have a dead body, lass," he warned.

"So I'm supposed to stay here and watch them die?" she asked. "The reason I'm here is to keep them alive, not let them walk into battle without any armor."

"Dwarven armor is big and bulky," Balin said. "It's mostly ceremonial. They're best served if they don't have it."

"They're best served if they stay out of the fighting," she replied. "Fili's only half armed. Kili doesn't have his bow or quiver."

Balin frowned. "Best we get them, then," he replied and dragged her back into the mountain.

It was the longest ten minutes of Holly's life. She thought she'd never get back to the room she shared with Fili. And the five minutes she spend waiting for Balin to come back with Kili's bow and quiver was excruciating.

But finally he came, and they were off. Down the side of the mountain. "I'm glad I made those boys clear that door," Balin mumbled as they stepped out a 'side door' of the mountain. It let them off directly into the woods.

And it wasn't long on their path that they heard voices. Unfamiliar voices. Not dwarrow, not baram, not elf. It was a rumbling, harsh speech.

Holly frowned.

"What are they saying?" Balin asked.

Holly stepped closer to the voices, they were just on the other side of a boulder.

She felt the her stone pulse and heat. She frowned as she looked down and put her hand on the thing. She gasped softly. And the voices came into sharp focus. She understood.

As she processed what was happening, the voices on the other side of the boulder formed their plan. An ambush. At a place called Raven Hill. They would lure the dark haired leader and the other two. The Little Golden one and the Raven Haired boy.

They laughed. It was a hideous sound. And then the voices were silent as they walked off.


	93. Chapter 93

"Holly, lass," Balin asked from above her. She blinked and frowned. She was laying on the forest floor.

"What happened?" she asked and shook her head to clear it. But it wouldn't clear. Memories of the voices remained.

"Ye closed your eyes and went down," Balin said.

"I heard them," she said on a sigh. "The voices. Orcs. Planning an ambush..." She didn't feel right, she felt all mixed up and focused at the same time. Intently focused. She frowned.

"Ambush you say," Balin said and mused.

"On Fili," she said. "Kili and Thorin, too... What's 'Raven Hill'?"

"A place near Dale, at the arm of the mountain," Balin said. "Come, we must hurry."

"We must go there," she said as she sat up. "Straight away."

She followed quickly behind Balin as he cut a path through the woods, careful to stay well behind the Orcs. Their trail was obvious. Stench followed them.

"God!" Holly said and covered her nose and mouth with her hoodie.

"'Mahal' is right," Balin said. "They've gone that way." He pointed. "We'll go this way." He nodded and they went that way.

It seemed like a very long time until Balin stopped tearing a path through the underbrush and went to the tree line. The battle was in full swing and Holly knew they dare not go out at this point.

"We must stay to the trees, lass," Balin said as they peered through the bushes, staying out of sight.

Out in the distance the battle fully raged. These Orcs didn't play around.

The Orcs they'd been following had disappeared into the fray, hacking and pushing their way into the thick.

Holly held on to the stone seated at her right hip. It pulsed and throbbed under her hand. A hot strength. A cold power. Her hand tingled with electricity where it touched the stone. Her bones sang with it.

"You want to," Balin said at her elbow.

"No," she said, denying what she was feeling.

"Aye, lass," the elder dwarf said. "You know what you have to do."

Holly took a deep breath and swallowed. "I do," she said and stepped out from their hiding spot. She stood at the edge of the battle. It was essentially a wall of Orc. It stank.

She could feel the power of the battle now. All the fighting Orcs, all the Elves, the Dwarves, the Men (and some women). Rage. Fear. Excitement. Loathing.

The stone grew more powerful under her hand. She knew she could do this only once. And perhaps no more.

'Keep them safe' kept going through her mind. 'Keep them safe' drown out everything else. 'Keep them safe' kept her going until she reached Raven Hill.

Balin huffed and puffed behind her as she mounted the steps of the tower.

"Is this safe?" Balin asked as he looked around in the darkness.

"It's war," Holly said. "Nothing is safe."

"Hmmm, true," Balin said and continued behind her up the steps.

"The'll be here," she said.

"Who?"

"Everyone?" she said though it wasn't really a question. If the ambush was to play out here, then they'd be in place. The Orcs.

Rage built up inside her the closer they got to the top. There had been no sight of anyone, but now there were voices. Planning and plotting. So... there hadn't been an ambush yet. Good.

Holly could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Taking up a slightly different beat than before. Her bones sang with rage and power.

When the first Orc jumped out at her she was ready. His death was almost instant, though his body writhed with shock.

Another stepped out, he looked a little disappointed when he saw it was neither Fili nor Kili, the Golden One or the Raven Haired Boy.

His disappointment was followed by shock as he died where he stood.

And another one. And another. Until they were all gone. Dead on top of Raven Hill. But the big one, the big pale one... he wasn't there.

"That's all of them, don't you think?" Balin asked from behind her. He seemed no worse for the wear.

"Yes, we should go find the others," she said. She knew this wasn't over. Their leader was still alive. Still a threat.

'Keep them safe' made her fly down the dark steps.

Just outside, they bumped into Fili and Kili.

"Amral," Fili said and touched her arms to stop her from knocking them all over. "You were supposed to stay inside Erebor."

Holly shook her head. "You know I couldn't do that," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Kili asked, a worried smile on his face. "We heard Thorin is waiting for us."

Holly shook her head. "There was an ambush," she said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Fili asked and looked up at the dark tower above them.

"Taking care of business," she said. Balin nodded behind her.

"And what a sight it was," Balin chuckled. "Never knew what was coming."

"Come, we have to find Thorin, he'll be in trouble now," she said. It concerned her that the big pale one wasn't there. She thought he'd be there.

As soon as they came to the plain in front of the tower, Bilbo came running up to them. Breathless.

"Come quickly!" he said and grabbed Balin's wrist.

"What's wrong?" Balin asked.

"It's Thorin," Bilbo panted and tugged on Balin's arm. "He's in trouble. It's the big one. The ugly Pale one."

Bilbo tugged again and they all set off at a run. Not a jog, not a sprint. But a run.

It sang in Holly's bones. She knew if she were opened up, her bones would glow blue with the power of the stone.

The closer Holly got to the one-on-one battle, the louder the power got in her ears. All else was drown out. Even Fili's voice when they halted. She knew what she must do.

They stood on the edge of the ice field, watching.

'Keep them safe' rang in her ears, above the sound of the power coursing through her body.

She felt as if she would explode. She knew what she had to do.

She stepped out onto the ice field, and one booted foot slid out from under her. Fili was there, helping her on one side, Bilbo on the other. She put her arm around them both and Fili smiled up at her. Her support system.

Together the three crossed the distance to the skirmish. They stopped a few feet from the action and observed for a moment.

"This is it," Holly said softly. She couldn't hear her own voice, deaf to the outside world.

Fili looked up at her and nodded. He, too, knew. He knew he was safe, Kili was safe. But now... Thorin...

It was over before Holly realized it had begun.

The explosion was great. Both the Pale Orc and Thorin lost their footing. But only the orc lay face up looking at the sky with sightless eyes.

The stone lay shattered at Holly's feet. Only a half-size piece remained in the leather mesh bag Fili had created for it those many long weeks ago.

Holly felt empty.

Fili and Balin rushed to Thorin's side. Holly remained where she stood. Stunned. She watched the Pale Orc shrivel and then turn to dust. A wind came upon them suddenly and he was gone. A desecration, Holly knew. There would be no body for the other orcs to take home and bury in a grand way. Nothing left to esteem. Only a quickly fading memory.

Kili was at Holly's feet, picking up the long shards of the stone. He looked up at her and smiled. "Maybe... maybe you can put them back together," he said and smiled again. He put the shards in a leather pouch and stood. He took her hand.

"Come, namad," Kili said and urged her forward.

Thorin was sitting up, holding his head. Fili, Bilbo and Balin were speaking softly to him. He looked up at their approach.

With a little struggle, he got to his feet and met them. "All will be explained to me," Thorin said. "I will understand things in time. Balin is trying to make me see sense, but I cannot just now."

Holly nodded and Kili squeezed her hand.

"But I must thank you for saving my nephews from the ambush," he said.

"Come, the fighting is over," Balin said.

They walked away from the ice field.

Holly felt freer than she had in weeks. Her heart soared as she held Fili's hand.


	94. Chapter 94

A/N: And here it is. The final chapter. The wrap-up. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I hope you did. I realize the word count on this is very long. It's double The Hobbit and then some. I hope I achieved what I set out to do. My original intent was to save the line of Durin. I think I may have done that. Sadly, there will be no sequel to this. I will not be continuing with them. I just don't have it in me to write any more of Holly's and Fili's adventures. I had thought when I was writing this that I would like to, but now that the movies have been over for so long, I just don't have the wherewithall to do anymore. It was a big struggle to pull the last three chapters out of me, as I had run out of wind. I hope these last chapters were up to snuff for all of you. I had intended a big battle scene with trebuchets and firebombs and all kinds of stuff coming from Holly's modern mind, but in the end simpler was better. She had a goal and that was her only thought, to save the line of Durin. And in the end, that was my only thought, too.

Epilogue

* * *

Holly sat on the stone steps that led up to the main gate of Erebor. She could feel the small life inside of her stir. She caressed the bump absentmindedly as she watched the lone figure walk alongside the river that flowed out of the waterfall that lie to the side of the main gate. Slowly the figure got closer, it gave Holly time to think about things.

There was trade set up now between Erebor and Dale. Things would only get better. The men of Dale now had room to grow their crops, both on this side of the river and the opposite. They had room to grow, a place to be. Home.

The two peoples lived in almost complete harmony. There were a few disputes about money and exchanges. But other than that...

Holly stood to greet the visitor. As recently crowned Princess of Erebor, it was her duty.

At the bottom of the steps, the visitor looked up. He had a familiar, yet unfamiliar face.

Holly frowned as she watched the stranger mount the stairs. When he turned to face her on the steps, she gasped and went down two.

The man smiled. "Holly?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Papa?"

He nodded and smiled up at her. "Leithandrann," he said and bowed his head.

"No, papa," she said and held out her hand.

"No? You're not Leithandrann?" he asked and frowned. "I'd heard-"

"Yes, that is me, apparently," she said. "But don't bow... everyone bows now. I hate it."

Alatar frowned. "But you are Leithandrann, and a princess now too, I've heard," he said a smile hovered on his lips.

"You've heard?" she asked.

"Word travels fast to Gondor about the Heir taking a wife," he said and smiled.

"So you came to give congratulations?" she asked.

"I came because I knew it would be you," he said softly and smiled as he came up to her level on the stairs. He laced his arm with hers and they topped the stairs together.

He was the same, yet different. She marveled at him. He was so young! But she remembered an older man from her childhood.

They stepped into the long main hallway of Erebor.

"How?" she asked, interrupting her father's tales of how he had arrived there.

He chuckled. "I was reborn," he said and smiled. "Living in Gondor all these years. Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"You, of course," he said.

"You'll have to explain that," she said and looked down the hall to see Fili, her husband, rushing toward her. "But later. Over dinner?"

"I would be delighted," he said and nodded.

"I've someone I want you to meet," she said as they crossed the distance to a quickly moving Fili.

"Givashel," Fili greeted her.

"Amral," Holly returned.

"Hmm," Alatar said, appreciating what he was seeing.

"Who is this?" Fili asked as he eyed the stranger.

"This is Alatar, my father," Holly said.

"Truly?" Fili asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, truly," Holly answered and Alatar nodded with a smile.

"Mahal!" Fili said and bowed. "Welcome to Erebor, adad of my yasith."

As they greeted each other, and others came out from rooms all along the hallway, Thorin appeared.

"Thorin," Fili said. "irak'adad. Alatar, Holly's adad. Blue Wizard of..." He looked at Alatar then.

"Lately of Gondor, sire," Alatar answered and bowed to Thorin.

"Welcome to Erebor," Thorin said simply. "I trust you are well."

"Yes, very," Alatar said and nodded. "Now that I've found Holly again after these great many years."

"You must be weary from your journey," Thorin said. "Holly can see to your comfort, I trust?" He looked at Holly.

"Of course," she said and nodded.

"We'll have another for dinner," Thorin said as he watched the three walk away. He shrugged and turned, Dwalin followed on his heels.

It was late that evening when Holly, Fili, and Alatar sat in his newly assigned rooms. A hot cup of tea for each of them as they sat around the rough hewn table.

"I've missed that stone," Alatar said with a sigh. He'd just been told of it shattering.

"But we saved the pieces," Holly said.

Alatar shook his head. "It can't be mended," he said.

"But what will I do?" Holly asked, surprised it wasn't a whine that escaped her lips.

"A new one will come to you," he said. "You just have to be open." He paused. "Just like you were open to Fili coming in to your life."

Holly bit her lip. "I guess so," she said and shrugged.

"You've done well Leithandrann," the bell-laced voice said in the darkness.

"Thanks," Holly said. She didn't really know what else to say. What could she say? None of this really had been her choice. Not when she thought about it. Sure, she had decided to help, but she hadn't volunteered in the beginning.

She'd had two choices. Either help and change her life forever and possibly die in the process. Or don't help and go back to her life and feel guilty for the rest of her life. Some choices?

"You have saved them," the voice said. "The line of Durin will prosper now."

"Yes, I reckon so," Holly replied in the darkness.

"Your time here is done, Leithandrann," the voice said. "You may go back now."

"Go back?" Holly asked. For once this dream wasn't the same dream on repeat. It was different.

"Back to your world," the voice said with laughter. "Back to your own life."

"No!" she blurted.

"No?" the voice asked.

"I don't want to go back," she said and swallowed.

"I thought you'd want to return," the voice said.

"No, I carry Fili's baby," she said quickly, just in case this voice didn't know. But then if it did, her staying would be a foregone conclusion. But then not a whole lot of what had happened to her since she'd been in Middle-Earth made any sense. So separating a father from his unborn child would make complete sense.

The voice was quiet for what seemed like a long time.

"I will seal the portal between this world and that," the voice said finally.

"No!" Holly blurted. "I um... I'd rather you didn't. I'd like to visit my home occasionally. If you don't mind."

There was more silence. "Very well," the voice said. "You have our great thanks, Leithandrann, from all the Valar in the heavens."

It was mid-Spring. Holly was heavy with child, but the planting fields needed to be plowed. The rocks and weeds needed to be removed after so long a time being left to themselves. It was a job that required all of Erebor, even Thorin.

"Are you sure you should, Lass?" Bofur asked. He'd removed his hat in the warm sun. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, showing off thick forearms. In fact, all the dwarves had thick forearms. They were all stoutly made.

"Maybe this little one will come sooner," she said and patted her belly.

Bofur chuckled and nodded.

Holly went back to work, taking up the heavy rake again. She dug it deeply into the soil and tugged. And tugged.

"Oi, Lass!" Bofur asked. "What'd you turn up?"

Holly bent and picked up the big blue stone. She smiled seeing the familiar shape and hue. "A trusted friend," she said.

Bofur chuckled. "Great good luck, that is," he said.

"Aye."


End file.
